Digimon: Las aventuras de un Tamer
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: El mundo corre peligro sin que nadie siquiera lo sospeche, solo existe una salvación que es la misma amenaza, mucho romance, drama, peleas, aventuras digievoluciones y demás, situaciones difíciles y ardientes batallas. Cap 30: "solo el sol vuelve a la noche día, y al frio calor. Solo la luz purifica, y puede acabar con las tinieblas" Finalizado. Muchas gracias.
1. I Tamer

Que tranza mis colegas, amigos, desconocidos, lectores, y gente en general…, pues eme aquí una vez más, chido, espero estén bien, y, pasemos al inicio de esta nueva historia si, pásensela chido con esta lectura por fa.

**Digimon: Las aventuras de un Tamer**

_-Está hecho,_

_-en efecto, lo esta_

_-Las cosas deben salir según lo establecido_

_-Pero, a veces las cosas no salen como lo establecido_

_-En esta situación, debe ser así_

_-…_

_-¿Todo listo?_

_-sí, todo_

_-¿Quién?, ¿uno, o dos?_

_-uno_

_-¿uno?...su cercanía a la luz es mayor que la de dos, ¿Por qué uno?_

_-Por eso mismo, uno es más cercano a la luz, y entre más cercano es a la luz, más débil es contra la obscuridad_

_-Han tenido experiencias distintas_

_-eso mismo, es lo que lo hace más seguro, la vida que han llevado_

_-… ¿Cuándo será?_

_-pronto, han pasado años, será muy pronto, cuestión de días solamente_

_-¿todo listo?_

_-…todo…_

_-que así sea entonces._

_**Capítulo I**_

"_**Tamer"**_

El mundo, el mundo, un lugar lleno de misterios este mundo, uno que es especial, uno que no es parecido a la tierra, es un mundo alterno, un mundo fantástico y muy increíble, es este mundo, un lugar lleno de lo que uno podría considerar magia, por ser algo completamente incomprensible y fuera de toda realidad. En este mundo, el, Digimundo, habitan una especie de criatura llamada Digimon, seres con apariencias de animales, de insectos, de los más bellos ángeles, o de los más fríos y obscuros demonios, con apariencia amable, con apariencia temible, unos bellos, y otros monstruosos, los Digimons, o Digital monsters (monstruos digitales), nacieron en los 70's debido a la actividad computacional, los programas cibernéticos que comenzaban a usarse y los datos que se creaban o eliminaban diariamente, la aparición de la red, y…quien sabe que más los habrá originado. Los humanos comenzaron a conocer a los Digimons en 1981, desde entonces ha pasado mucho tiempo, 100 años, las cosas no han cambiado mucho en el digimundo ni en la tierra, actualmente los Digimons y los humanos, habitan los dos mundos, casi siempre en armonía aunque en ocasiones no se vive tan tranquilamente. Pero desde hace menos de 50 años, algo paso, algo que cambio por completo todo el entorno de los dos mundos, apareció una tercera especie, una que no fue definida como humano, ni como Digimon, la especie Tamer. Los Tamers, con apariencia de humanos, tienen la capacidad de poder formar un vínculo con los Digimons, al grado de que ambos, aumentan sus poderes considerablemente, los Digimons, los humanos, y los Tamer, viven en una armonía casi inquebrantable, casi, pero aun así, existen los días difíciles y obscuros.

**Selva Center en el continente Sarva en el Digimundo,**

**Marzo 15 de 2081**

La fría noche extendida era apacible y calmada, sin sonidos fuera de lo ordinario, sin nada fuera de lo ordinario, un viejo castillo, negro y al parecer, abandonado, se situaba en medio de una selva frondosa, el castillo parecía ser una vieja construcción de algún pueblo nativo de esa región, y su silencio era casi como el de una tumba, hasta que…de pronto una explosión se escuchó y el techo de dicho castillo callo y de este salió una serpiente gigantesca sacudiéndose y golpeando todo a su paso

-MATT, T.K, ¿están bien?-dijo por medio de un radio un chico pelirrojo que se encontraba sobre un árbol-maldición, ¡chicos respondan!, exclamo muy descolocado-Mimi, Sora, ¿listas para entrar?-cuestiono el chico a sus compañeras

-claro-dijo la joven pelirroja

-siempre estamos listas-dijo la castaña-lista palmon-le pregunto a un pequeño ser que parecía una parte más del árbol

-lista

-y tu Piyomon-le pregunto la pelirroja a un ave rosada que estaba en una rama sobre ella

-lista Sora, tu mandas

-bien, equipo 1, ¿me escuchan?, los chicos siguen sin responder, hora del equipo 2-dijo el pelirrojo-Tentomon, tu y yo seguiremos aquí haciendo guardia

-entendido Izzy-dijo un enorme insecto rojo al lado del chico que miraba su computadora

-entonces, hora de que ustedes… ¿a dónde se fueron?

-se fueron antes de que trataras otra vez de contactar a los hermanos-el chico ya no dijo nada solo quedo en silencio, dentro de la construcción la enorme serpiente volvia a entrar y moverse por entre los corredores de esta, buscando a aquellos dos intrusos a los que debía encontrar y erradicar lo antes posible, la serpiente de cabeza amarilla y cuerpo azul se movía y movía tratando de ubicarlos

-matt…Matt…MATT… ¡MATT!-el aludido reacciono y abrió los ojos para ver frente a el a un chico que se le parecía y a su lado a una especie de perro con un cuerno en la cabeza y volando sobre estos dos un pequeño ser mitad amarillo mitad blanco-estas bien hermano-dijo el chico

-si…si, no te preocupes, ustedes están…

-no te preocupes Matt, estamos bien-dijo el ser con cuerno

-bien, entonces Gabumon, es hora de el contra ataque

-siempre impulsivo verdad Ishida-dijo una pelirroja que recién había llegado

-Takenouchi, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no respondían su radio, Izzy nos mandó como apoyo-dijo la castaña

-el radio-repitió el rubio más joven-se destruyó cuando peleábamos contra un Ogremon

-pelearon con un Ogremon

-y no es el peor de nuestros problemas, dos más rondan por el castillo, hay un Seadramon arrastrándose por todos lados y además hay tres Kokatorimons que también nos buscan.

-toda una brigada-dijo la pelirroja-bien, abra que pelear con todo lo que tenemos-dijo y se levantó, de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón blanco con unas líneas rojas y negras haciendo juego con su chaqueta de mismo color (atuendo que llevaban los cinco), saco un aparato pequeño, de color blanco con una pantalla en medio-lista Piyomon-la extraña ave asintió

-no pensaras hacerlo sola-dijo el rubio mayor y se puso de pie, tomo igualmente un aparato de la misma forma y tamaño que el de la chica del bolsillo de su chaqueta que estaba a la altura de su pecho-Gabumon-el ser se puso al lado del muchacho

-que dices tú T.K. ¿les ayudamos?-dijo la castaña y el rubio asintió, ambos se pusieron de pie, y sacaron otros aparatos iguales a los de sus compañeros mientras sus bestias se ponían al lado de su respectivo compañero

-¡Digievoluciona!-exclamaron con fuerza los cuatro jóvenes y unas luces intensas emergieron de los aparatos y sus bestias comenzaron a iluminarse también

-Gabumon Digivols a…Garurumon

-Piyomon Digivols a…Birdramon

-Palmon Digivols a…Toguemon

-Patamon…Digivols...a…a…a…

Tres de los seres cambiaron de forma cambiando su tamaño y su aspecto radicalmente de un Segundo a otro, mientras que el más pequeño, el ser de color amarillo seguía igual-aun no puedes Digievolucionar Patamon-dijo el rubio con frustración y apretando el puño-es mi culpa, no sé qué hago mal

-no es tu culpa T.K., yo…

-no importa hermano-dijo el otro rubio montado en el lobo blanco con rayas azules en que se había convertido el Gabumon-no te recrimines algo que tu no controlas, eres más joven, es claro que necesites más tiempo con Patamon para que el Digievolucione

-si pequeño, nosotros nos aremos cargo-dijo Sora montada en el ave gigante y anaranjada que antes era la pequeña y rosada

-ocúltate, protégete-dijo la castaña sobre una especie de planta andante con guantes de box rojos puestos, los tres se fueron en busca de los enemigos y dejaron al rubio en aquel lugar

-odio que me sigan tratando como a un niñito indefenso

-lo hacen, porque se preocupan por ti T.K.

-sí, pero tengo 13 años, llevo 1 año como un Tamer…aunque ni así…e lo grado que digievoluciones, ¡maldita sea conmigo!

-no digas eso, perdona, es mi culpa, yo…

-no, no eres tú, no te recrimines eso, lo aremos mejor la próxima ves-dijo con optimismo el chico

-sí, lo aremos-dijo el ser volador mientras que apartados de ahí se encontraban otras de esas criaturas conversando

-no hay señales de esos Digimons traidores, ni de sus malditos Tamers-dijo un monstruo de apariencia como la de un ave gigante y de color blanco

-Kokatorimons, Ogremons, hay que encontrar a esos malditos niños humanos, y sus mascotas, traidores a nuestra especie-dijo la enorme serpiente a los monstruos como aves y los otros verdes que estaban junto a el

-no será necesario que nos busquen-los monstruos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz-aquí estamos-el rubio que estaba sobre el lobo encaro a los monstruos

-valla, uno de los malditos humanos y su…mascota…dime, Garurumon, ¿Por qué te denigras aceptando de ese modo que un miserable homosapiens, te monte?, es repulsivo, es humillante, tu eres de los Digimons más fuertes de este mundo, tu deberías estar de nuestro lado, en lugar de estar con ese sucio y bajo humano.

-Matt, es mi amigo, y lo apoyo en todo momento, no es denigrante tener a un humano como compañero-dijo el animal a la serpiente

-entonces, morirás junto con tu compañero…Flecha de hielo-de la boca de las serpiente comenzaron a brotar una gran cantidad de agujas de hielo en dirección al lobo y su rubio acompañante, el lobo esquivo el ataque saltando y callo frente a uno de los seres verdes

-Aullido explosivo-el lobo lanzo un rayo de color azul de su boca y el ser verde salió volando hasta estrellarse con una pared del castillo

-maldito seas Garurumon-exclamo la serpiente y se preparó nuevamente para atacarlo

-Ataque de espinas-grito la planta verde y de su cuero salió una gran ráfaga de espinas que le dieron a la serpiente en todo el cuerpo

-muy bien Toguemon-dijo la castaña a su compañera y en ese momento las dos aves se acercaron a ella por la espalda sin que las notara la chica

-hasta aquí llegaste niñita-dijo una de las aves

-meteoros fugases-el ave volteo a ver de dónde venía el grito y vio una espera de fuego que se impactó contra él, mientras que la otra ave dio un salto para llegar a la que había creado las bolas de fuego, esta no tenía oportunidad alguna de esquivar el ataque de su enemigo

-electro Shock-una esfera de energía eléctrica dio justo en medio del estómago del ave y la derribo

-gracias Izzy-dijo la chica pelirroja sobre el ave naranja

-no hay de que Sora-dijo el chico pelirrojo y bajo de estatura, montado sobre una especie de insecto volador gigante

-el lobo estaba frente a dos seres verdes, que trataron de huir pero la planta les detuvo, cambiaron de rumbo y llego el ave y el insecto, ambos se miraron y luego dejaron caer los mazos que llevaban dando a entender que se rendían

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen? peleen cobardes!-dijo la serpiente

-de nada te servirá-dijo el rubio-perdiste Seadramon, ríndete como ellos

-… ¡NO!-dijo y otras ves su boca se ilumino pero antes de poder disparar su ataque se vio atacada por los cuatro monstruos al mismo tiempo, callo pesadamente al suelo, y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse-no…no…me dejare domar jamás-dijo como últimas palabras antes de que su cuerpo se terminara de desvanecer, el rubio, que ya no estaba sobre el lobo sino que había caminado hasta llegar a donde estaba antes la serpiente miro con tristeza esa escena, la chica castaña se acercó a él, y puso su mano en el hombro del joven

-no nos dejó otra alternativa-le dijo

-lo sé, pero aun así, esta es la peor parte de ser un Tamer-dijo el chico, las bestias volvieron a su forma normal y caminaron fuera de ahí junto a sus amos, no paso mucho tiempo cuando más bestias y humanos estaban en ese lugar, todos los humanos con el mismo atuendo que los cinco chicos, arrestaron a los rebeldes y comenzaron a inspeccionar el área

-buen trabajo equipo azul-dijo un hombre de traje a los cinco chicos

-gracias Charles, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo-dijo el rubio casi mecánicamente

-no te sientas mal, hiciste lo que debías, Matt, ese Digimon no te dejo otra opción, a ninguno

El rubio desvió la mirada-y… ¿al menos lo que recuperamos valió que muriera?

-por supuesto, es un poder inmensamente grande, no puede caer bajo ninguna circunstancia en las manos equivocadas

-y que es-pregunto Sora

-bueno es…o, miren aquí viene-dijo señalando un carrito que cargaba algo, les hiso una seña a los hombres que lo transportaban y estos fueron hacía el-he aquí, lo que ustedes recuperaron-dijo y levanto una sábana descubriendo un huevo blanco con franjas anaranjadas

-un digihuevo…ósea que fue un Digimon por otro-dijo T.K.

-no exactamente, este digihuevo fue encontrado en las cuevas de la isla file, es muy antiguo, seguramente es un Digimon actualmente extinto

-¿qué es extinto sora?-pregunto el ave con inocencia a su compañera

-significa que ya no quedan más-dijo con tono maternal-entonces, es un Digimon único

-puede ser, y de serlo, no podemos dejar que se pierda ¿verdad?-los cinco chicos dijeron al unísono que no, y el huevo se lo llevaron a un camión que se fue en ese momento-lo llevaran al laboratorio, le aran algunas pruebas y trataremos de averiguar tanto como nos sea posible de él, ustedes, cumplieron con su misión, pueden retirarse-dijo el hombre que se fue enseguida, los chicos se levantaron del suelo donde estaban sentados y caminaron junto a sus compañeros

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-dijo el más joven del grupo

-regresar a la base, y esperar otra misión, espero esta vez no sea tan cansada como esta-dijo la castaña al chico

-no seas tan quejumbrosa Mimi

-no soy quejumbrosa Sora

-ya chicas, no discutan-intervino Izzy-estoy ansioso por saber cómo será ese Digimon, seguro que será algo de otro mundo

-si, tal vez-Dijo el rubio sin mucho entusiasmo-como sea, lo único que deseo en este momento es darme un baño y dormir como un tronco toda la noche-dijo y sus amigos le dieron la razón. Su trabajo era pesado y casi nunca tenían tiempo para relajarse, pero en realidad, el rubio trataba de ocultar, como siempre, sus sentimientos, su culpa y su remordimiento por haber hecho lo que todos consideraban, lo correcto, pero que aun así a él le dejaba un mal sabor de boca

**Mercado de Barum, en el continente servidor, En el digimundo**

**Marzo 16 de 2081**

-bien, lo principal, es la precisión, la velocidad y la fuerza debe medirse muy bien antes del despegue-dijo el chico de pelo alborotado y castaño mirando hacia abajo desde la construcción en la que estaba subido, de unos 40 metros de altura, debajo había un mercado grande, gigantesco, lleno de humanos y Digimons comprando y vendiendo diferentes artículos, frente a ese edificio a varios metros de distancia había otro, y al lado de estos dos, otro, quedando un callejón donde se ubicaba diariamente el mercado, esas eran unas viejas ruinas abandonadas, que solo visitaban los comerciantes para poner el mercado cada día, y los viajeros, y claro, ese chico

-te estrellaras con ese edificio sabes-dijo un joven junto a el

-gracias por tu apoyo Fuji-dijo el chico a su acompañante, más joven que él, bajo, flaco y con mirada perdida en la nada-tu tranquilo, no te preocupes por mi seguridad, que yo me are cargo de todo, solo necesito medir, la velocidad del viento, la velocidad de impuso que debo tomar-dijo mientras apretaba la cuerda entre sus manos, la misma que estaba sujeta a un pilar que estaba en medio de ambos edificios y provenía del que ambos tenían a su lado

-te romperás el cuello…o la pierna…otra vez-dijo el chico

-ya basta de pesimismos-dijo y se acomodó unas gafas de aviador para protegerse los ojos-, solo ve a tu lugar, para poder huir lo más aprisa que podamos, de lo demás me encargare yo como ya te dije, solo observa y aprende, del grandísimo… ¡Taichi!...-dijo al mismo tiempo que se descolgó, su trayectoria era recta totalmente, estaba llegando a la altura en la cual parecía que se estrellaría con el suelo, cosa que no paso pero quedo a centímetros de este, siguió su trayecto con una velocidad impresionante mientras que todos los que iban pasando lo esquivaban conforme el chico avanzaba, midió la distancia y la velocidad y de uno de los puestos logro tomar una bolsa llena de deliciosa y jugosa fruta, el comerciante le grito tanto como pudo pero el chico no hiso caso, parecía todo perfecto, según el plan el chico se elevaría hasta quedar a la altura de un piso del edificio de adelante, donde saltaría y caería sobre sobre almohadas puesta desde antes, se comenzaba a elevar y pronto estaría a la altura calculada, pero en ese momento la cuerda se rompió y el chico salió volando en línea recta hacia el edificio con un enorme impulso hasta estrellarse contra una de las ventanas del edificio que estaba tapada con tablas, el chico se levantó de entre los escombros adentro de la construcción con el botín y se asomó por la ventana

-e…probaba la seguridad de este edificio-dijo y le dio unas palmadas a la pared-sí, sólido como una roca, es seguro-dijo el con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¡deténganlo, es un ladrón!-se escuchó muy a lo lejos el grito de un desesperado hombre

-e…si, bueno, me encantaría poder quedarme a charlar con todos ustedes todo el día pero…me tengo que ir-dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse mientras que tras el iban varios hombres

-hey tú, chico, detente-le gritaban varios de ellos, pero el castaño no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerles caso, solo seguía corriendo tanto como su cuerpo le permitía, subió por unas escaleras aprisa y se topó con varios hombres que acababan de subir por una ventana (el callo en el piso de hasta abajo), el chico se detuvo observando a los hombres que lo habían acorralado, dos que subían las escaleras y dos que estaban frente a el-entréganos la bolsa-dijo uno con tono severo

-oblígame-dijo el castaño con vos desafiante, sobre él se lanzaron ambos hombres pero el chico salto, se impulsó con el barandal de la escalera y paso por en sima de ambos dando una marometa y cayendo de pie detrás de ellos, mientras que los dos se fueron directo a las escaleras por donde cayeron y se estrellaron con los otros dos hombres-oigan deben de tener más cuidado al bajar las escaleras he-dijo con tono burlón y se marchó, corrió hasta llegar a una ventana, se subió al borde de esta y se preparó para saltar

-chico detente-dijo un monstruo redondo, pequeño, calvo con gafas y brazos musculosos-escucha, ¿enserio vale la pena que te mates por un costal de fruta?-dijo bastante preocupado por la seguridad del chico el ser extraño

-e…eres un…Nanimon verdad, si, eso eres-dijo el chico mientras el Digimon lo seguía mirando como un negociador con un psicópata a punto de cometer una estupidez-descuida, esta comida, en realidad no es para mí, y no, no creo que valga la pena morir por esto-dijo y se pudo de pie sobre el marco de la ventana, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, el ser corrió para ver al chico que creía estaría embarrado en el suelo, pero que en realidad callo seguro sobre la copa de un árbol-¡pero entre mis planes no está morir aun!-dicho eso comenzó a bajar del árbol y corrió a prisa para escapar de ese lugar, ya más tranquilo y fuera del alcance de todos sus perseguidores, abrió la bolsa para echar un vistazo a su botín,-que bien, no le paso nada-dijo y siguió su camino pero esta vez más tranquilo, lo había logrado, con algunos cambios pero lo había logrado, camino hasta llegar a un bosque, entro hasta el fondo de una de las tantas cuevas que había ahí, y se sentó en una piedra-soy yo chicos, salgan-dijo y comenzaron a hacerse presentes varios chicos, y varios de esos seres llamados Digimons

-valla, sigues vivo-dijo el mismo chico que estaba junto a él tiempo atrás sobre el edificio

-sí, pues que esperabas

-Que estuvieras muero, vi como varios hombres iban tras de ti y creí que si no te había matado la caída lo harían ellos

-qué bueno que siempre me apoyes, toma-dijo y le dio una fruta, así comenzó a repartirles a varios de los chicos y Digimons, hasta que solo quedo una manzana, frente a él había un Digimon pequeño, con apariencia de un pequeño león bebe y que traía un gran collar con una piedra verde colgando de el

-yo…no necesito comer-dijo el noble animalito

-no, no, no digas tonterías, estas en desarrollo Leormon, toma-dijo y puso la manzana en su boca la cual comenzó a comer, el chico miro a todo el grupo comer y ver como en sus rostros aparecía aunque sea por un pequeño lapso de tiempo una sonrisa, y olvidaban todas sus penas y sus preocupaciones mientras calmaban el hambre que siempre los agobiaba

-y tú no comerás-dijo Fuji que tomo asiento a su lado

-no te preocupes por mí, ustedes son quienes deben ser cuidados, soy el mayor después de todo-dijo el chico que tenía 15 años, mientras que todos los demás eran niños de entre 5 y 8 años, y Fuji, de 10 años era el que le seguía a Tai

-sabes, haces mucho por nosotros, ¿Qué no tienes alguna ilusión? ¿Alguna ambición?, o ¿un sueño por conseguir en esta vida?-le pregunto el joven

El castaño sonrió y fijo su vista a la salida de la cueva-sí, tengo una, ir al mundo real-dijo solamente y se recostó en la piedra dejando volar su imaginación, su compañero no comprendió el porqué de su deseo, pero no importaba mucho, casi nunca entendía las cosas que pensaba o que hacia su mejor amigo, así que no dijo más y se limitó a comer en silencio el melón que su camarada había conseguido.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Marzo 16 de 2081**

Matt miraba el techo de su habitación fijamente, sin nada en la cabeza más que la muerte de aquel ser en el castillo, y no solo eso, sino varios otros acontecimientos parecidos que le había tocado presenciar y vivir, eso era un tormento para el que como bien había dicho antes, era lo que más aborrecía de su profesión. El chico giro sobre la cama y vio a su fiel compañero, dormido sobre la cama de menor tamaño que la suya que estaba al lado, se sentó en la cama cuidado no hacer mucho ruido y siguió meditando, poco después escucho el ruido de la puerta y alzo la vista, era la chica castaña de ojos miel vestida con una falda café claro ni muy corta ni muy larga, unas sandalias rosas, y una blusa blanca-¿te sucede algo Matt? Te ves muy mal

-estoy bien Meems, no te preocupes-dijo simplemente el muchacho

-no me pidas eso, sabes que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti-dijo la chica y se acercó a él sentándose a su lado y dándole un beso en los labios, la chica llevaba saliendo con el rubio desde que se conocían, desde hace ya 2 años

-es que…odio hacer esas cosas, odio a los malditos Digimons malignos que no nos dejan descansar y…

-y odias matarlos, Matt, aunque no lo admitas lo que en realidad te molesta es eso no-dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba, el chico quedo en silencio por un rato, pero luego se puso de pie alejándose de su novia

-no, claro que no es eso, no seas tonta Mimi-dijo con voz firme, la chica se quedó estática, como siempre, su amado reprimía sus sentimientos, siempre lo hacía, y siempre le molestaba que lo hiciera, era muy frio, a veces demasiado, pero ella estaba segura que en su interior era muy cálido, y diariamente se proponía sacar a ese Matt que tato deseaba conocer

-solo…trataba de ayudarte un poco, no quería molestar-dijo ella y se marchó, el rubio ni siquiera volteo a mirarla-a, y venía a decirte que Charles nos llama, a los cinco, quiere que lo veamos en la sala en diez minutos-dijo ella y salió de la habitación, el rubio se relajó un poco, y se comenzó a quitar el uniforme que llevaba desde el día de ayer, pero como bien había dicho, quería dormir como un tronco y lo logro, por más de dieciséis horas. Ya luego de un rato el chico bajo vestido con unos jeans, zapatos negros y una camisa negra, ahí ya estaba su hermano, que llevaba un pantalón blanco y una playera de manga larga de color amarillo y verde agua, también estaba Izzy, vestido con una camisa de botones roja y un pantalón café, y la pelirroja con una blusa amarilla sin mangas y unos jeans desteñidos

-por fin llegas-dijo la chica al rubio

-no molestes Takenouchi, no estoy de humor-dijo el chico bastante molesto

-nunca estas de humor Yama

-bueno, que es lo que nos querías decir Charles-dijo Izzy para evitar un pleito entre ellos dos como hacían siempre que tenían oportunidad

-bueno, es algo muy importante, y tiene que ver con el Digihuevo que ustedes recuperaron ayer

-¿ya han descubierto algo?-dijo Mimi interesada en aquel objeto

-no, bueno, no mucho, algunos datos nada más, pero lo importante es que la directiva y yo, hemos tomado una decisión importante-dijo y el grupo le presto gran atención-vengo a decirles que uno de ustedes tendrá la oportunidad, y responsabilidad, de ser el Tamer del Digimon que nazca de ese digihuevo.

_En el siguiente capítulo…_

_-uno de ustedes, será seleccionado para que forme equipo con el Digimon que emerja del huevo…_

_-Yo debo ser el elegido…_

_-es a mí a quien quieren…_

_-…solo quien este destinado a este digihuevo será el que merezca estar junto a él…_

_-se acabó niño, tu larga historia como ladrón…se acabó…_

Hola, sí, soy yo, el tipo que parece no tiene nunca nada que hacer porque siempre escribe fics, jaja, bueno, aquí les dejo este primer capítulo de este fic, que va en grande, es una distinta forma de contar lo que paso en la serie y tratare de incluir cosas que hayan pasado, pero más que nada cosas que me gustaría hubieran pasado, más que nada incluiré muchos Digimons, muchas digievoluciones, a todos los personajes de las primeras tres series de Digimon, (que fueron las que más me gustaron),y bueno, una que otra cosilla de las demás series, también pondré a Tai como protagonista, a quien consideró que fue el mejor de los lideres, y el personaje que más me ha agradado de entre todos los animes que he visto en mi corta existencia, pero, aun así, iré dando a conocer mucho sobre cada personaje, dándole a cada uno su momento, su importancia y su participación, espero hasta aquí les haya gustado, y espero contar con su tiempo y su atención próximamente. Y ya no le queda nada más a este muchacho que decirles, si tienen internet, hay nos vemos (como dice werever).

PD: acuérdense de dejar algún review


	2. II El elegido parte 1

Hey hola, bueno, eme aquí dando otro capítulo si, si, que chido, jaja, bueno, solo diré gracias a todos los que estuvieron antes, y a los que están apenas ahora, y espero les guste, a y una información importante, las edades de los personajes, al menos los más importantes ok, bueno, aquí va:

Ryo y Joe-16 años

Taichi, Matt, Takato, Henri, Hirokazu, Kenta, Sora, Rika y Juri-15 años

Izzy y Mimi-14 años

T.K., Davis, Ken, Hikari y Yolei-12 años

Cody y Suzie-10 años

Bueno, es todo, a, y ya se abran dado cuenta, de que esta es la introducción de los personajes de Digimon 02, y más importante, de Digimon Tamers (y digo más importante porque es más común que en historias de Digimon Adventures, estén los de Digimon 02, y casi nunca los de Digimon Tamers).

Capitulo II

"El elegido-primera parte"

**Centro de investigaciones y desarrollo militar Riuga, en el continente Sarva, en el Digimundo**

**Marzo 17 de 2081**

Los cinco chicos caminaban a paso lento siendo guiados por su maestro, jefe y "amigo", Charles, ya sabían que es lo que se suponía que debían hacer, caminaban mientras pensaban en lo que había pasado, lo que estaba pasando, y lo que estaba por pasar, todo al mismo tiempo, las dudas, los miedos, las preocupaciones, todo eso era evidente en todos ellos, hasta en el rubio que siempre trataba de negar y ocultar sus sentimientos a todo el mundo. La noche anterior les habían contado todo, y eso los tenía muy distraídos a los cinco chicos, que ahora caminaban para reunirse con los investigadores, científicos, y otras personas importantes para ese, "proyecto"

_La noche anterior…_

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Marzo 16 de 2081**

-espera… ¿Qué?-dijo el rubio más joven creyendo haber escuchado mal lo que acababa de decir aquel hombre-podrías…podrías repetir lo que dijiste-pidió el

-uno de ustedes, será seleccionado para que forme equipo con el Digimon que emerja del huevo que rescataron ayer en la noche, uno de ustedes será su Tamer

-oye, Charles, no estamos para bromas

-pero si esto no es una broma, es la verdad, uno de ustedes será elegido

-pero…eso es imposible, nosotros ya tenemos a un compañero Digimon-dijo Sora molesta por la noticia

-sí, pero eso no es directamente un impedimento, existen en el mundo, Tamers que han criado incluso a 3 Digimons, al mismo tiempo, no es algo imposible de hacer

-sí, pero, nosotros no queremos a otro compañero-dijo Mimi interpretando la voz de los cinco hay presentes

-eso no les corresponde a ustedes decidirlo, de hecho, ya fue decretado, que uno de ustedes sea elegido

-pero… ¿Por qué nosotros?, ¿Por qué no buscan a otro chico?, a algún Tamer sin compañero

-porque ustedes son de los mejores, y no vamos a usar a un novato para esto…¿recuerdan que les dije que era un poder gigantesco y que no debía caer en las manos equivocadas?-el grupo asintió con la cabeza-pues, eso es lo que hace necesario que un Tamer experimentado sea quien cuide de este Digimon, las pruebas que hemos hecho, indican que se trata de un Digimon extraordinario, y debe ser cuidado, por un Tamer, igualmente extraordinario-dijo él y los chicos seguían sin estar muy de acuerdo con esa decisión

-¿y cuál de nosotros será elegido?-pregunto Izzy

-no lo sé, estarán aparte de ustedes, otros destacados Tamers, que han podido demostrar más de una vez que son excepcionales

-¿el más fuerte será elegido?-pregunto T.K.

-no estoy seguro, pero puede ser un factor importante

-entonces no hay duda, Matt será elegido, y yo ni siquiera debería ser considerado, mi Patamon no ha podido llegar al nivel de campeón, y Matt logro en tan solo un mes que Gabumon Digievolucionara a Garurumon

-bueno, como ya dije, es solo uno de los muchos factores y además, existen otros Tamers muy fuertes, y uno de ellos, que también ha sido seleccionado, logro que su Digimon llegara a la etapa de campeón solo tres semanas después de que había llegado a la etapa de entrenamiento

-¿y cómo se llama ese tan asombroso Tamer?-pregunto con curiosidad y algo de envidia el Ishida

-Rika, Rika Nonaka si no me equivoco, tiene el récord de mayor avance en menor tiempo, es toda una proeza esa chica

-sí, pues ya veremos quién es el que sea seleccionado para ser el Tamer de ese Digimon-dijo el rubio aparentemente más interesado en lo de ser el compañero del nuevo Digimon

-bueno, solo eso quería decirles, vallan a dormir, mañana nos iremos a las 6:00 AM al digimundo, al centro de investigaciones, márchense-dijo y el grupo obedeció al momento

…_en ese momento_

El rubio caminada sumido en sus pensamientos, su hermano lo había dicho, él era de los mejores, y además, algo que odiaba con toda el alma, era perder, le encantaba ganar y destacar en todo lo que pudiera, así que en su mente, la idea más importante, era la de convertirse en el compañero del extraño y nuevo Digimon-Yo debo ser el elegido-dijo en voz tan baja que solo él pudo escucharse, los chicos siguieron en silencio hasta que Charles se detuvo frente a una puerta

-Es aquí-dijo él y abrió la puerta, los cinco chicos entraron en la habitación vacía y con la mirada la revisaron, tan solo era un cuarto, una sala de espera, con varios sofás, música de ambiente, una mesa de billar y algunas revistas en una mesita de centro, los chicos entraron a esa habitación

-¿y el digihuevo?-pregunto con impaciencia Matt

-eso viene después, primero, deben estar todos aquí, hasta no estar, ninguno pasara a ver el digihuevo

-¿Cómo seleccionaran al mejor?-pregunto Izzy nuevamente

-como ya dije, no estoy seguro, pero, ayer me llamaron, y creo que tengo una idea de cómo se realizara la selección

-¿Cómo?-pregunto al unísono el grupo

-ya lo verán-fue la única respuesta que recibieron de aquel hombre-esperen aquí, no se vallan ni por un momento, esto podría empezar pronto, o podría tardar, pero no esperaremos más de lo debido, ni aunque se trate de alguien faltante-dijo y se marchó cerrando la puerta, el grupo se relajó un poco, Sora se dejó caer sobre un sofá, bajo el cierre de su chaqueta y exhalo con fuerza

-bueno, ahora a esperar, odio tener que esperar algo-dijo ella que parecía estar aburrida

-sí, yo igual, me gustaría poder tener a Palmon aquí conmigo-dijo Mimi mientras se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga

-ya escuchaste a charles, es mejor que solo estemos nosotros presentes, y no nuestros Digimons-dijo Izzy que también tomaba asiento junto a las chicas

-me pregunto cómo será ese Digimon-dijo T.K.-al menos quisiera saber qué tipo es, de que familia, a…algo, lo que sea

-posiblemente sea un Dramon-dijo Izzy-no estoy seguro pero esa es mi sospecha, los Digimons de ese tipo son muy fuertes

-tal vez sea un guardián del viento-dijo T.K. pensando en su compañero

-tal vez sea como Palmon, un espíritu de la naturaleza-dijo la castaña apoyando a su Digimon

-o tal vez sea un ave Digimon-dijo la pelirroja que divagaba pensando en Piyomon

-o podría ser un insectoide-dijo Izzy que también pensaba en su compañero-¿Qué piensas tu Matt?, que Digimon crees que sea

El rubio que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio recargado en la pared solo respondió-no me interesa mientras sea fuerte-el grupo callo con eso y sus expresiones eran de sorpresa, se escuchó un sonido y la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar entrar a un grupo más

-a…valla miren, no somos los únicos-dijo un chico Castaño con unos gogles amarillos en la cabeza

-a si-dijo otro que entro, un chico castaño igualmente, con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello-valla mira esto, otros cuantos Tamers, ven Henri, no te quedes atrás-dijo el chico y jalaron a otro joven que iba con ellos uno de cabellera azulada, los tres traían el mismo atuendo que los otros, el uniforme gris con líneas rojas y negras a los lados

-hola, mucho gusto-dijo el chico tímidamente

-supongo que ustedes están aquí por lo mismo que nosotros-dijo el chico de los gogles

-sí, bueno, si te refieres a lo del Digimon nuevo, si, por eso estamos aquí-dijo Sora, el chico se acercó más a ellos y extendió su mano

-bueno, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Takato, Takato Matsuda-dijo el chico, Sora extendió su mano y apretó la de el

-mucho gusto Takato, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi-el muchacho se presentó con todos los demás al igual que los otros dos

-mi nombre es Ryo Akiyama-dijo el castaño del pañuelo rojo

-yo soy Henri Wong Lee-dijo el de cabellera azulada

-bueno, mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos-dijo Mimi animada como siempre

-y tu amigo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto a Matt que seguía recargado en la pared

-Matt Ishida-dijo solamente

-mucho gusto Matt-Takato volvió a extender su mano pero el rubio no hiso caso

-no te preocupes, siempre es así de frio-dijo la pelirroja, el chico no hiso nada y se dirigió a donde el resto de sus compañeros-¿Cuántos más e supone que llegaran?, ya somos ocho

-sí, pero aún faltan muchas personas, eso creo-dijo Henri-para empezar, faltan dos personas de nuestro equipo-dijo y en ese momento entraron otros dos chicos

-aquí están, cielos, estuvimos perdidos por un buen rato-dijo un chico con una gorra y cabellera castaña-bueno, creo que sería mejor que me presente, me llamo Hirokazu Shiota-dijo el joven

-hola, mucho gusto, y yo soy Kenta Kitagawa-dijo un chico que entro detrás de él, de lentes y con corte de hongo

-que bien que ya llegaron chicos, justo hablábamos de ustedes-dijo Ryo-bueno, te presentare a los demás, el rubio de aquí es T.K. Takaishi, la pelirroja de haya es Sora Takenouchi, el chaparrito a su lado es Izzy Izumi, la castañita sexy es Mimi Tachikawa, y el rubio de hasta el fondo se llama Matt Ishida

-bueno, pues, un gusto conocerlos a todos-dijo el de lentes

-lo mismo digo-dijo el de la gorra-los ocho muchachos hablaron durante un rato hasta que llego otro grupo de chicos

-hay…ya son muchos-dijo un chico de cabello azulado y lentes-entren chicos, al parecer es aquí-dijo y entraron varios jóvenes, un chico de cabello castaño obscuro y un par de googles en la cabeza, otro de cabello algo largo y azulado como el del primero, luego una chica de cabellera violeta y que llevaba lentes, y al final una joven castaña de ojos claros-hola…-dijo algo nervioso, el nuevo grupo se presentó como los demás, sus nombres eran Joe Kido, el de cabello azul y de lentes, Davis Motomiya, el castaño de los googles, Ken Ichijouji el otro chico de cabellera azul, Yolei Inoune, la chica de cabello violeta y la chica castaña de cabello corto era Hikari Yagami. Poco después de su llegada aparecieron quienes serían los últimos en la lista, Suzie Wong Lee, (hermana de Henri), Juri Katou, (quien conocía a Takato), Cody Hida, de los más jóvenes junto a Suzie, y una chica de cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta que al decir su nombre llamo la atención del rubio que permanecía en silencio

-mi nombre es Rika Nonaka-dijo únicamente y se quedó en silencio como el rubio, sintió la mirada de este y lo miro fijamente, en silencio, solo se observaban

-bueno, creo que ya están todos verdad-dijo Charles que acababa de llegar y observaba al grupo de jóvenes reunido-entonces, síganme todos, es hora de la selección del Tamer-dijo y salió de la habitación seguido por todo el montón de chicos.

**Bosque Arbore en el continente Sarva en el digimundo**

**Marzo 17 de 2081**

Taichi estaba recostado sobre varias hojas de árboles, hiervas y ramas que usaba como cama, estaba divagando como hacía casi siempre que tenía tiempo libre, que resultaba ser no muy a menudo debido a sus constantes huidas y robos, siempre estaba metido en problemas, metiendo a alguien en problemas, o sacando a alguien de problemas. Tenía solo 15 años y era ya una leyenda, un ladrón conocido por varios lugares de ese continente, siempre de un lado a otro, junto a sus protegidos-¿qué haces?-le pregunto su amigo más cercano, Fuji

-nada, solo pienso, medito, sabes, me he estado preguntando si toda la vida aremos esto-dijo el muchacho-toda la vida seremos ladrones que van de un lado para otro, sin la más mínima intención de cambiar eso en algún momento

-yo creía que tú ya lo avías aceptado, eso nos has dicho muchas veces-dijo el pequeño tomando asiento al lado del chico

-si, por mi está bien, pero tú, y los demás, no quiero que vivan haciendo esto por siempre, quiero que tengan…no se…una vida tranquila, la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños, y esas cosas, no quiero que se la vivan corriendo de un lugar a otro…ocultándose en una cueva y comiendo cada que alguien puede conseguir a la mala algo.

-como siempre, solo piensas en los demás, antepones a otros antes de pensar en ti-dijo el chico-sabes, no debes hacer eso, debes pensar más en tu bienestar en lugar de andar buscando que los demás tengan algo bueno, porque no mejor…te concentras en conseguir tus propios sueños, pienso que en lugar de buscar que yo y los demás chicos, tengamos algo, deberías pensar en que tú debes tener algo, por ejemplo, cumplir tu sueño de ir al mundo real-el castaño se sentó y lo miro con una sonrisa melancólica

-créeme, lo aria, pero no existo-dijo y confundió al muchacho-¿sabes cuál es mi apellido?-pregunto y el joven negó con la cabeza-yo tampoco, no se mucho acerca de mí, ni siquiera sé si Taichi es mi nombre, bueno en realidad no lo es, es solo un nombre que escuche cuando niño y me gusto, decidí usarlo porque no sabía el mío, desde que puedo recordar he vivido aquí, refugiándome con grupos de humanos, o Digimons que tampoco tienen hogares, y para ir a la tierra necesito un pasaporte, y para conseguir un pasaporte necesito dos cosas que no tengo, dinero, y una identidad, por lo que al parecer estaré estancado aquí hasta el final de mis días-el chico lo miro con tristeza

-bueno… ¿y por qué es que tienes tantos deseos de ir a la tierra?

-porque es mi mundo, no soy un Digimon soy un humano, quiero ver ese mundo con mis propios ojos, es increíble según se, tienen grandes ciudades, edificios tan altos como montañas, tienen paisajes distintos a los de aquí, tienen muchas cosas, yo…yo quiero ir ahí, estoy seguro, de que si voy a ese lugar podre encontrar de donde provengo, podre saber quiénes fueron mis padres

-¿eso crees?

-estoy seguro, mi primer recuerdo es…es algo borroso, pero puedo distinguir algo, una ciudad, sé que el mundo real es la clave para que pueda saber todo de mí,

-Tai…yo viví en la tierra, mis padres me trajeron aquí, y como sabes, los asesinaron al llegar y quede solo, desde entonces vago por este mundo, pero…lo que recuerdo de la tierra, no me parece tan fantástico

-te parecería si hubieras pasado 15 años sin verlo, Fuji, no importa lo que digas, me interesa conocer ese mundo, poder pasear por esas calles de concreto, ver esos edificios tan grandes como los de las bases de los Tamer, y no tener que ser uno para entrar a las ciudades-el chico describía todo eso con gran ilusión y entusiasmo, enserio estaba convencido de que ese era el mundo más fantástico de todos

-¡Tai….TAI!-se escuchó la voz de una pequeña de unos 6 años

-¿Qué pasa Mikami?, ¿qué tienes?

-son…son…-decía jadeando-son ellos-dijo finalmente

-¿ellos?, ¿Quiénes?

-son…son oficiales, Tamers y Digimons-dijo de corrido pero se entendió perfectamente

-o no…maldición, que quieren-dijo Fuji

-es obvio, arrestarnos, procesarnos, seguro me vieron venir hasta aquí y por eso nos encontraron, deben querer arrestarme

-eso no es bueno, ¿Qué hacemos Tai?

-bueno…ya lo tengo, lleva a todos atrás-dijo y el chico se fue de inmediato-¿Qué tan lejos están?-le pregunto a la pequeña

-no mucho, un kilómetro tal vez

-entonces démonos prisa-dijo y se marchó con la niña en brazos, aquella cueva era la conexión entre varias otras y algunos túneles, y ahí se ocultaban Digimons y humanos, al menos 30 en total,

-¿ahora qué?-le pregunto Fuji

-esperemos que no vengan para acá-dijo mientras que con un binocular revisaba la entrada, alcanzo a ver a varios Digimons y humanos acercarse-maldición, saben qué es aquí-dijo al ver que uno señalaba la cueva-¿pero cómo?-se preguntó el joven y luego vio a un Digimon redondo junto a un humano indicándole que estaban en la cueva-es…Nanimon…maldito bastardo-pensó el chico-no hay duda, nos encontraron, Fuji, lleva a todos a la salida de emergencias-dijo el chico y se puso de pie-yo los distraeré

-que… ¿estás loco?, te van a matar

-es a mí a quien quieren, si salgo, me perseguirán sin duda alguna, así podrán irse

-no, no Tai, no puedes hacer eso

-tengo que y lo are, no trates de detenerme

-pero…

-escucha, no planeo morir aun, sobreviviré hasta cumplir mi sueño, llévatelos al refugio, sabes dónde, si no regreso en una semana, tú serás el líder-dijo y le entrego sus googles-cuando te vuelva a ver me los devolverás-dijo y se levantó, el chico asintió con pesar y tristeza y se alejó, entrando más en la cueva, comenzó a golpear con una piedra la pared y esta comenzó a caer, esa era su salida de emergencias, el chico castaño, se despido de su grupo y avanzo por un túnel de la cueva hasta llegar a afuera, vio a los hombres que comenzaban a entrar a la cueva, no les daría tiempo de salir a todos los refugiados si seguían así, tomo una piedra del suelo y se la lanzo a uno de ellos

-¡hey…Idiotas, aquí estoy!-grito con todas sus fuerzas el chico y se echó a correr en dirección contraria a donde estaban sus compañeros

-¿es el?-pregunto uno de los uniformados al Nanimon

-sí, es el, él fue el que ayer robo en el mercado una bolsa de fruta, ya ha estado ahí otras veces

-si ya sabemos, lo hemos buscado durante tres años, es un ladrón que siempre allá la forma de escapar, o lo hacía, hasta el día de hoy-dijo y monto a un Digimon parecido a un rinoceronte-Monochromon, sigue a ese bastardo fugitivo-el Digimon rugió y comenzó a correr pare perseguir al chico.

**Centro de investigaciones Riuga, en el continente Sarva, en el Digimundo**

**Marzo 17 de 2081**

Los chicos que había sido seleccionados estaban ahora en otra especie de sala, parecida a un quirófano, no había nada más que una máquina, una extraña computadora de gran tamaño y un contenedor metálico a un lado de esta, varios científicos estaban frente a esta computadora discutiendo en voz baja, así había sido los últimos 20 minutos y todos ahí comenzaban a impacientarse. Finalmente dejaron de hablar y se voltearon a donde estaban los chicos, les echaron un vistazo a todos ellos, mientras que ellos hacían lo mismo, se miraban unos a otros, analizándose, estudiando a la competencia podría decirse, Charles se acercó al grupo y luego comenzó a hablar-ok, todos aquí saben por qué han venido verdad, ya no existen dudas en cuanto a eso, bueno, todos ustedes poseen habilidades especiales por las cuales podrían ser elegidos, uno de ustedes será el seleccionado

-¿y cómo lo seleccionaran?-dijo Rika interpretando la incógnita de todo el grupo de chicos ahí-como se supone que usted elegirá al mejor

-¿yo?, no, lo siento, pero yo no decidiré nada,

-entonces, ¿Quién?-pregunto Davis

-pues, el-dijo y señalo el contenedor que estaba junto a la computadora, esta comenzó a abrirse y pudieron ver el digihuevo envuelto en unas sabanas

-¿el digihuevo?-pregunto incrédulo Matt

-¿Cómo se supone que el digihuevo seleccionara a uno de nosotros?-lo cuestiono Ken

-simple, dijo y camino hasta llegar a un lado del Digihuevo y retiro de un jalón la sabana dejando ver que el huevo estaba sobre una especie de pilar de piedra-quien lo levante, será el elegido-dijo y todos lo miraron incrédulos

-¿es broma?-dijo Takato que no pareció estar de acuerdo con la prueba-solo eso, quien lo levante…

-no es tan simple, solo quien este destinado a este digihuevo será el que merezca estar junto a él, nadie aquí ha podido levantar este digihuevo, y si bien lo recuerdan, cuando cada uno de ustedes se convirtió en un Tamer, fue porque lo selecciono su Digimon, a cada uno de ustedes le corresponde un Digimon en especial que se adapta a su personalidad y carácter, el más apto será el que pueda levantar este digihuevo, y quien mejor, que uno de ustedes, que han demostrado ser los mejores de entre todos los Tamer del mundo

-bueno, de ellos lo entiendo pero yo…

-T.K., no te menos precies, sabes, tú fuiste seleccionado por una razón en especial, aunque no hayas podido hacer que Patamon alcance la etapa de campeón, si pudiste vencer a un Elekmon hace tiempo y proteger el pueblo del inicio, es por ello que estas aquí-el rubio se sonrojo levemente y sonriendo se rasco la cabeza-bueno, basta de charlas, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-pregunto el hombre al grupo, todos quedaron en silencio, durante un rato

-a…yo…yo señor-dijo Joe y avanzo-soy el mayor, y el que más tiempo ha estado aquí, creo que por ello, soy el más apto

-no necesitas darme explicaciones, te elegimos por algo-dijo y se apartó para dejar que pasara, el chico respiro hondo y luego se preparó, puso sus manos sobre el huevo, lo apretó un poco, y luego con todas sus fuerzas trato de levantarlo pero no lo logro

-no puedo-dijo algo desanimado

-¿quién quiere tratar ahora?

-yo lo are-dijo Hikari e hiso lo mismo pero tampoco logro nada

-¿alguien más?-el siguiente fue Ken, pero tampoco pudo, después Davis, Takato, Henri, Ryo, Yolei, Mimi, Suzie, Sora, Izzy, Juri, Cody, Hirokazu, Kenta y T.K., y ninguno pudo hacer nada, al final solo quedaron Matt y Rika quienes no se había quitado la vista el uno del otro en ningún momento-bueno, solo quedan ustedes dos-Dijo Charles llamando la atención de ambos que por primera vez voltearon a verlo-¿Quién primero?-les pregunto

-las damas primero-dijo Ishida con cortesía

-entonces por qué no pasas-le respondió la chica, el rubio se molestó y después Rika avanzo a paso lento, puso ambas manos sobre el Digihuevo y lo trato de levantar, pero no lo logro, el huevo seguía en su lugar-es muy pesado-dijo en un susurro, y se apartó molesta, el rubio soltó algunas risas mientras caminaba, luego la miro con una sonrisa de triunfador y puso una mano sobre el huevo, lo quiso levantar, pero tampoco pudo, se extrañó de esto y puso ambas manos, intento nuevamente, pero el huevo no se movió ni un centímetro

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo en voz alta y siguió tratando de levantar el huevo

-Matt…Matt… ¡Matt!-le grito Charles para que se detuviera-Matt, ya basta, no puedes-dijo el bastante molesto, creía que alguno de ellos será quien pudiera levantarlo, a decir verdad, esperaba que fuera Matt, deseaba que fuera el, solo eso-esto es…no puede ser-dijo muy contrariado-volvamos a intentar, quien quiere…

-señor, si ninguno pudo la primera vez, no podrán ahora-dijo uno de los científicos

-pero si ellos no pueden entonces ¿quién?-dijo molesto

-no lo sé, deberemos seguir investigando para ver si encontramos algo-dijo el científico

-no encontraran nada con computadoras-dijo un anciano de larga cabellera que acababa de llegar

-que…señor Genai-dijo Charles.

**Afueras del bosque Arbore en el continente Sarva en el digimundo**

**Marzo 17 de 2081**

-¿dónde?-pregunto el ser sombrío a sus acompañantes, un montón de Digimons, quienes lo miraban con miedo, el ser estaba al aparecer enfadado, las cosas no había salido como se suponía debían salir, y estaba ahora en un lugar donde no quería estar-dije… ¡¿Dónde?-exclamo con fuerza y los Digimons se estremecieron con su voz

-es…es por ahí-dijo señalando un desierto

-entonces, vallan pues-dijo el ser

-pero…es que señor, no…no podremos solos-dijo un Digimon que estaba hecho de fuego completamente

-Meramon-dijo el ser-no irán solos-dijo refiriéndose a los otros dos Digimons de su tipo y a dos Ogremons-les tengo a dos compañeros para su equipo-dijo y se hicieron presentes un par de Digimons bastante extraños, uno parecido a un dinosaurio con una mano que parecía el cráneo de algún reptil, y el otro era la cabeza de un reptil mecánico, el otro Digimon era parecido a un centauro, ambos tenían un engrane negro hundido en la espalda-Centarumon y Deltamon-los Digimons se pusieron al lado de sus otros compañeros-Traigan ese Digihuevo, o pagaran por su incompetencia-dijo severamente

-si…pero… ¿Qué hacemos con los miembros de la organización?-pregunto uno de los Ogremons

-mátenlos, todo aquel que se cruce en su camino, debe ser eliminado-dicho esto desapareció, los Digimons se miraron, y partieron, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el castaño escapando de sus perseguidores que no le daban ni un respiro, se ocultó traer un árbol esperando no ser detectado por ninguno de los 5 Monochromons que lo perseguían junto a sus respectivos Tamers

-maldición, ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz y ya?-dijo en voz baja el chico parecía ser su fin, antes lo habían perseguido, pero no Digimons tan grandes como esos, era más difícil huir de ellos, el chico trato de relajarse un poco recargado en aquel árbol, pensando, que todo estaba perdido, que ya todo habría de terminar…¡NO!, pensó, no había resistido tanto para darse por vencido cuando las cosas iban mal, era fuerte, era valiente, era decidido y lo había demostrado muchas veces antes, se levantó, observo a su alrededor y vio que no había ningún Monochromon cerca, comenzó entonces a correr, seguir corriendo más bien, hasta que llego a un árbol, trepo en este y espero con calma, solo espero, el momento más propicio, pudo ver a lo lejos a los Monochromons acercarse, los cuatro, comenzaban a dividirse, uno por cada lado, seguramente para cubrir más terreno, uno de ellos estaba acercándose a él, el chico se preparó, parándose sobre una rama, cuando el Digimon de gran tamaño paso a su lado se preparó….¡y dio un salto!, mientras caía el compañero de Monochromon se dio cuenta de su ubicación y sus intenciones, bastante tarde, el chico cayo con los pies sobre la cara del hombre derribándolo del Digimon-yijaaaa….¡ARRE!-grito y dio algunos golpes a los costados de la bestia con sus pies, pero el Digimon no se movía-a, ¿qué demo…?, a…si, un Digimon solo obedece a su Tamer…esta no fue de mis mejores ideas….soy un pende… -el Digimon comenzó a sacudirse con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el chico salió volando varios metros adelante hasta que cayó en un rio, el chico se levantó del agua jadeando y observo a los Monochromons rodeándolo

-se acabó niño, tu larga historia como ladrón…se acabó-dijo el hombre, de larga cabellera negra que caía sobre sus hombros

-ok…bueno…creo que si…me atraparon.

_En el siguiente capítulo…_

_-¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!_

_-si no lo llevamos pronto morirá irremediablemente_

_-si ninguno de ellos es, ¿entonces quién?_

_-el elegido llegara_

_-¿por qué no entiendes que me siento mal?_

_-no podemos hacer nada chico _

_-…no puedo quedarme aquí_

_-… ¿quieres morir?_

_-si así lo quieres… ¡muere!... _

Segundo capítulo, ¿les gusto?, espero que sí, ya que me desvele haciendo algunas mejoras y ETC. Bueno, espero les haya gustado y…las cosas seguirán más intensas cada vez, espero poder recibirlos la próxima vez y espero como ya dije, este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, bueno, bye.


	3. III El elegido parte 2

Y eme aquí otra vez, jaja, bueno, tercer capítulo, y debo decir que me agrada el apoyo que han dado, espero sigan siendo los mismos, o más, los que lean esta historia que déjenme decirles, ¡es larga!, ok, pues, espero estén disfrutando, sin más por el momento, pasen a lo barrido.

_**Capitulo III**_

"_**El elegido-segunda parte"**_

**Afueras del bosque Arbore en el continente Sarva en el digimundo**

**Marzo 17 de 2081 **

_-se acabó niño, tu larga historia como ladrón se acabó-dijo el hombre, de larga cabellera negra que caía sobre sus hombros_

_-ok…bueno…creo que si…me atraparon_-dijo el agitado muchacho que había estado corriendo por un largo rato y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

_**-**_ni siquiera trates de hacer tiempo-le dijo el hombre-sabemos sobre ti, sabemos de tus trucos, tus trampas, tus mañas, no hay nada que no sepamos de ti, "guerrero del sol"

-¿Qué cosa?

-es el apodo que se te ha dado, ¿no lo sabias?

-pues…no…órale…que chido suena, guerrero del sol, aaaaay, si, esta chido

-ya basta de tonterías, vendrás con nosotros a la base y ahí…-el hombre no completo la oración cuando una bola de fuego paso rosándole la cara-¿Qué demonios?, ¿Quién está ahí?-Meramon dio un salto y se puso a la vista de todos, seguido de Deltamon-¿Quién son ustedes?

-son un Meramon y un Deltamon-dijo el castaño como diciendo algo muy obvio-sabes, tu trabajas con Digimons deberías saber sus nombres no te parece…

-¡Calla!...y ustedes dos, que es lo que quieren

-pues, nuestra misión únicamente era llegar a la base que esta por allá, pero también nos permitieron eliminar a cualquiera que se cruzara en nuestro camino-dicho eso el Deltamon disparo un rayo azul usando sus tres bocas, la explosión resultante mando a volar a los cuatro Monochromons y al castaño que quedo detrás de algunas rocas, al lugar llegaron más Meramons, 2, y 2 Ogremons, junto con un Centarumon-es su fin, malditos Tamer, y Digimons traidores-dijo el Meramon mientras concentraba una gran bola de fuego en sus manos

-¡Golpe del Rey Bestia!-una gran ráfaga amarilla golpeo al Meramon, el ataque provenía de un Digimon con la apariencia de un león que podía pararse en dos patas, musculoso y con una espada en su cintura

-bien hecho Leomon-dijo su compañero-perdón, nos retrasamos un poco-dijo el disculpándose

-no te preocupes por eso ahora Josh, mejor atácalos

-es verdad, Leomon-dijo y el Digimon volvió a concentrar su energía para dar un segundo ataque pero en ese momento, Deltamon volvió a disparar su rayo y causo otra explosión gigantesca, el castaño logro por fin levantarse y observar el campo de batalla, tres de los Monochromons que lo perseguían junto al Leomon peleaban contra Deltamon, Centarumon, los Ogremons y Meramons, al mismo tiempo. Leomon tomo su espada y dio un ataque contra los Ogremons, luchaba formidablemente contra los dos enemigos al mismo tiempo, destruyo el mazo de hueso de uno y luego ataco a otro con su técnica del golpe del rey bestia dejando a ambos fuera de combate-muy bien hecho Leomon-dijo su compañero

-no cantes victoria aun-Grito un Meramon y ataco al hombre con una de sus bolas de fuego pero Leomon se interpuso y recibió el ataque

-Leomon-exclamo con preocupación el hombre

-no, te preocupes…no me hiso nada-dijo con dificultad

-ese Leomon sí que es resistente-dijo el castaño que observaba la pelea a una distancia segura. Escucho a alguien quejarse detrás de él y volteo, el hombre que estaba sobre el Monochromon, el que le dijo que ya no le mismo con el que había hablado apenas unos minutos atrás, estaba herido, desangrándose, su estómago tenía una gran herida y perdía bastante sangre-hay dios mío-dijo el castaño mientras veía al hombre tratar de levantarse, corrió a su lado para ayudarle a caminar

-pero que…que demonios haces

-te ayudo a salir de aquí

-no-dijo desafiante-debo…ayudar…a mi…equipo-dijo apenas con fuerza

-no puedes, estas muy herido

-debo hacerlo, son mis compañeros

-escucha, no vale la pena que des tu vida, no vas a poder hacer nada como estas, solo les estorbaras-le dijo pero él no le hiso caso-bueno…si no lo quieres por las buenas, pues… perdón-dijo y lo golpeo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, lo atrapo antes de que callera al suelo, le quito la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la puso alrededor del tronco haciendo presión para evitar que siguiera perdiendo tanta sangre, luego se lo llevo, tratando de no ser visto por los Digimons que combatían a algunos metros de ahí, encontró al Monochromon de aquel hombre echado cerca de ahí, y subió al hombre inconsciente en el Digimon y después lo monto, el Digimon lo miro extrañado y molesto-sí, sí, sí, mira, sé que yo no te agrado, y a decir verdad tu a mí tampoco, pero creo que el si te cae bien-dijo refiriéndose a su compañero-pues está a punto de morir, si no lo llevamos pronto a…donde sea menos aquí, morirá irremediablemente, así que por ahora, ágamos una alianza, olvidemos nuestras diferencias, y trabajemos juntos-le dijo y el Digimon rugió y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad-e…o…perate, tranquilo, no tan deprisa-decía el castaño al enorme Digimon que no disminuyo su velocidad y siguió corriendo hasta salir del bosque y quedar frente a ellos un gran desierto-¿A dónde se supone que vas?-le pregunto aunque sin esperar que le respondiera

-a la base militar de los Tamer que esta por acá, no es muy lejos, lo lograremos salvar si llegamos cuanto antes-dijo el Digimon manteniendo el paso

-sí que te preocupas por tu Tamer e amigote, bueno, entonces sigue-dijo el chico-maldición, si este Digimon me lleva hasta la base me arrestaran en cuanto ponga un pie ahí, debo buscar la manera de escapar antes de que lleguemos-pensó el muchacho con preocupación

**Centro de investigaciones Riuga, en el continente Sarva, en el Digimundo**

**Marzo 17 de 2081**

-pero es inaudito-repitió Charles a su acompañante, el viejo sabio Genai, habían estado discutiendo desde que el llego al lugar, luego de que todos en el selecto grupo que charles reuniera fallaran uno por uno en la tarea de convertirse en el Tamer del digihuevo que representaba más de lo que pensaba-tal vez….tal vez si lo vuelven a intentar, tal vez Matt pueda…

-no…ya te dije que si no pudo una vez, le será imposible, sin importar cuantas veces lo intente

-¿pero si él no es el elegido entonces quién?, te diré quién, nadie, él es el mejor, el más destacado, el más fuerte, hábil, el más…

-ya lo sé, Yamato Ishida es un verdadero prodigio como casi ningún otro al igual que Rika Nonaka, pero ninguno de los dos es el correcto

-a…, si ninguno de ellos es, ¿entonces quién?

-el elegido llegara, no tienes por que preocuparte

-que no tengo por qué preocuparme…-dijo muy alterado y después bajo el volumen de su vos y se acercó más a Genai-sabes lo que ese digihuevo representa Genai, sabes lo que significa, no podemos tomarnos esto a la ligera, debemos encontrar a su Tamer de una vez

-lo sé, yo mismo fui quien te dijo eso, pero tu mal interpretaste todo, yo dije, que ese digihuevo debía ser puesto en las manos correctas, no que trataras de imponerle a un Tamer, así no funcionan las cosas

-pero no hay tiempo que perder debemos buscar al Tamer

-ya te dije, el llegara a nosotros

-¿Cómo?

El anciano respiro profundamente-te he dicho que aunque sea una base de datos creada en este mundo no se todas las respuestas-Charles se golpeó la frente con su mano bastante arto de todo eso-pero si…te diré que no han sido coincidencias-el hombre levanto la vista y escucho con atención-encontraron el huevo en la isla file, ahí lo mantuvieron seguro en una base como esta, pero fue robado, y traído hasta este continente, donde lo recuperaron y decidieron que sería mejor mantenerlo en este continente, eso no fue una decisión de ustedes, sino del destino, el destino preparo todo esto, para que su elegido llegue a el digihuevo

-pero… ¿eso cundo será?

-te repito, no tengo la respuesta a todo, solo sé que pasara, porque debe pasar, el cuándo, el cómo, y el por qué, son algo que no siempre son muy claros, pero créeme, a la larga veras que es lo que debe ser, porque debe ser

-me gustaría tener tu paciencia Genai

-cuando pasas tanto tiempo en vida como yo, aprendes a darle su momento a las cosas, descuida, el elegido encontrara de un modo u otro su camino hasta ti, o más bien, hasta el digihuevo

-como sea…debemos mover el digihuevo de esta base, se enteraran pronto de que lo tenemos aquí, y la seguridad de este centro no es la mejor, lo llevaremos a la ciudad de Monitor, ahí estará resguardada por varios Andromons las veinticuatro horas del día, no hay lugar más seguro

-bien, si así lo consideras prudente, solo espero que el elegido también tenga paciencia para poder hallar su destino-dijo Genai y aquella discusión llego por fin, a su fin, lejos de ahí, en la misma base pero en una habitación más apartada se encontraban varios de los Tamers reunidos que aún seguían en el lugar.

-¿qué creen que pase ahora?-pregunto de la nada T.K. a los que se encontraban con él, solo estaban de su equipo Sora e Izzy, y también se encontraban con ellos, Hikari Yagami, Davis Motomiya y Takato Matsuda

-pues…la verdad no sé, Genai lleva bastante hablando con Charles-dijo Izzy mientras revisaba varias cosas con su computadora portátil

-¿y quién es ese Genai?-pregunto Hikari

-pues…él es un viejo amigo, es un sabio de este mundo, probablemente de las personas que más saben de los Digimons-le respondió T.K. quienes le estaba dando la espalda al grupo, se dio la vuelta y miro detenidamente a la chica, era hermosa, una verdadera belleza aquella chica, el rubio se perdió en la luz de sus ojos y la belleza única de su cabello corto y castaño y su piel suave y tersa

-bonita no-escucho que le decían y volteo para ver a su lado a Davis-pues no te hagas muchas ilusiones niño porque ella es mi novia-le dijo y el rubio sintió una punzada en el corazón y algo de desilusión

-¡Davis!-dijo la chica como quejándose-no es verdad eso, solo que le gusta decírselo a todos los chicos que tengo cerca, la verdad Davis es como un hermano conmigo, solo eso-dijo y el rubio miro al chico que solo sonreía apenado-¿Cuál era tu nombre?...am…Takeru, ¿verdad?

-si…pero…solo dime T.K., es…mas…mejor... ¡digo!, me gusta más, mejor dime solo T.K.-decía nervioso el muchacho

-de acuerdo, T.K.-dijo la chica muy divertida con las reacciones del joven-yo soy Hikari, pero puedes decirme solo Kari

-muy bien…me…me gustas Kari… ¡digo! Me, me gusta el nombre de Kari-la chica castaña se sonrojo un poco y rio con las palabras del muchacho.

-pero dejando ya las presentaciones-Dijo Takato-¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora?

-bueno…supongo que retirarnos, Charles dijo que ya no era necesario que nos quedemos, y como ninguno de nosotros tiene consigo a su Digimon, creo que mejor nos vamos, de nada somos útiles aquí-le dijo Sora poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco

-si…creo que tienes razón, lo mejor será irnos,

-si… ¿Dónde está mi hermano y Mimi?-pregunto T.K. que hasta ese momento noto su ausencia

-Ishida salió hace como media hora y Mimi fue con el-el rubio suspiro y tomo asiento nuevamente, esperando a que ellos dos regresaran pronto para poder irse de ahí. Mientras, el rubio mayor estaba mirando por una de las ventanas el desierto inmenso que había alrededor de esa base, tomo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una armónica y comenzó a tocar una melodía relajante, estaba muy perdido en ella para darse cuenta que alguien e acercaba a donde estaba el

-siempre me ha gustado mucho esa canción-dijo la chica, el rubio se volteo a verla y se recargo en la ventana

-¿Qué quieres?

-nada, solo estar con mi novio un rato

-Mimi, no estoy de humor

-nunca estas de humor

-¡pues que quieres después de que falle al intentar ser el estúpido Tamer de ese huevo, ¿Cómo crees que me siento?-la chica sintió un dolor en su pecho por la reacción de aquel joven

-yo tampoco pude Matt,

-no pero tu…olvídalo

-yo que… ¿soy una inútil?, ¿una idiota?

-dije que lo olvides

-Matt… ¿Por qué siempre te cierras al mundo?

-¿por qué no entiendes que me siento mal?

-… ¿tu porque no entiendes que así como estas me haces mal?-dijo tratando de contener la tristeza que sentía pero su voz sonaba débil, el rubio suspiro, y se sintió como un patán

-perdona Mimi, es solo que…a…me…siento mal y…me desquito injustamente con todos, perdona, sabes que te quiero muchísimo

-si…-dijo ella en un susurro-Matt, vámonos, volvamos a la mansión y, relajémonos un poco-le dijo y lo abrazo con ternura, el chico la rodeo con sus brazos y le susurró al oído

-si-ambos se fueron de ahí para reunirse con el resto de su grupo quienes estaban aún en la misma habitación

-qué bueno que por fin llegan-dijo Sora mientras bostezaba por el aburrimiento-que desconsiderados son, nos tienen aquí esperándolos y ni siquiera parece interesarles aunque sea un poco

-¿celosa Takenouchi?-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa socarrona en el rostro

-uuuuuuuy, si, vieras lo celosa que me pongo cada que tú y Mimi se ponen a compartir baba

-¡Sora!-dijo Mimi bastante sonrojada

-perdón amiga, pero el imbécil de tu novio me provoco

-no he llames imbécil

-te llamo como se me antoja

-ya los dos por favor-trato de intervenir Izzy, pero no logro nada y el par siguió discutiendo como lo hacían tantas veces al día, T.K. ya estaba acostumbrado a eso al igual que Mimi, pero a Izzy le seguía molestando que dos de sus compañeros pelearan tanto como lo hacían, siempre lograban estresarlo más que cualquier problema de computadora que tuviera el joven.

-¿hacen eso a menudo?-pregunto la chica castaña a T.K.

-e…si…bastante, uno se acostumbra a eso

-Kari, Davis, hora de irnos-dijo Joe quien entraba a la habitación en ese momento y tomaba una mochila de ahí,

-a…tengo que irme, bueno, mucho gusto T.K., espero volver a verte-dijo la chica y se marchó junto a Joe y Davis quien antes de salir le dirigió al joven rubio una mirada como diciendo, "te estoy vigilando", el rubio solo sonrió e hizo un ademan con la mano en forma de despedida, y volvió a ver a su hermano y la pelirroja pelear y decirse quién sabe cuántas verdades, mas no le importó, estaba muy distraído pensando en la joven castaña que acababa de conocer

-em…creo que yo también me retiro-dijo Takato y salió de la habitación sin que ninguno se despidiera de él.

**Desierto de Sinca, en el continente Sarva, en el Digimundo**

**Marzo 17 de 2081**

-¡Maldición!, ¡¿no puedes ir más rápido?-se quejó el muchacho castaño con el Digimon que solo rugió inconforme por las palabras del chico y continuo su andar tan aprisa como podía, era un Digimon grande y fuerte, no uno muy rápido-¡demonios, nos están alcanzando!-se volvió a quejar el muchacho mientras volteaba a ver a sus perseguidores quienes estaban cada vez más cerca-¿Por qué nos persiguen para empezar?

-como quieres que yo lo sepa, porque no vas y les preguntas

-porque soy burro, pero no tanto, y deberías saberlo, seguramente quieren matarlo-dijo refiriéndose al compañero del Digimon

-pues si eso quieren no se los permitiré-dijo y acelero más el paso

-así si me gusta, rápido, o no quedara nada de nosotros-dijo y volvió a voltear atrás para ver que tan lejos estaban, mas no estaban muy lejos, estaban cerca de ellos-¿cómo demonios es que ese Deltamon esta tan cerca si es hasta más grande que tú?, ¿no debería ser más lento?

-es que no estoy corriendo con toda mi velocidad

-¿y qué esperas para hacerlo?

-no puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera, porque necesito que Lee despierte

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-él es mi Tamer, sin él, mi poder no es tanto como cuando él y yo trabajamos juntos, no soy muy fuerte así, y…es una verdadera suerte que aun mantenga mi digievolucion

-ósea que en cualquier momento…

-puedo regresar a ser un Gotsumon

-¿El…diminuto Digimon que parece un montón de piedras?-el Digimon asintió y el chico gruño preocupado-genial, esto se pone cada vez mejor, me pregunto que pasara después, ¿Qué demonios es lo que puede empeorar más esto?-dijo y luego de eso hubo una gran explosión a un lado de ellos producto de uno de los ataques de Deltamon-o…eso lo puede empeorar, claro, era de suponerse-los ataques del enorme Digimon continuaron y la velocidad de Monochromon cada vez era menor-¿Qué tanto falta para llegar a la base esa?

-no mucho…solo…solo un poco más es…es… ¡Es ahí!-exclamo Monochromon al ver una gran construcción a varios metros de distancia, varios edificios bien cuidados rodeados por una valla alta y con varias torres de vigilancia-ahora…solo necesitamos que habrán la reja

-¿Qué?, no tenemos tiempo, has algo-dijo y otro rayo paso rosándole la cabeza y se estrelló con una de las torres de vigilancia y esta callo tirando parte de la valla-o…eso sirve, ve por ahí

-si ya lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo

-pues entonces hazlo

-ya voy, que impaciente humano eres-se quejó y continuo hasta poder entrar al territorio de la base militar

-¡Bien, lo logramos!-exclamo el castaño mientras el Digimon continuaba su camino y en ese momento eran alcanzados por una muy grande explosión que mando a volar a Monochromon varios metros en el aire junto a Taichi y el inconsciente Lee, el castaño gritaba alterado mientras seguía aferrado al enorme Digimon quien en ese momento se ilumino y volvió a ser un Gotsumon justo antes de que los tres se estrellaran contra una de las ventanas del tercer piso y cayeran dentro de una de las habitaciones que parecía una sala de espera-hay…auch…menos mal que un montonsote de piedras amortiguo mi caída-le dijo con Sarcasmo el chico al Digimon que estaba debajo de su espalda

-ay... ¡y Lee!-dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba a su compañero

-tranquilo, ahí está, dijo señalando un sofá en la habitación donde el hombre tuvo la suerte de caer

-Lee…Lee… ¿estás bien?

-s…si Gotsumon…no te preocupes… ¿me trajiste hasta aquí tu solo?

-pues…no…el me ayudo-dijo y señalo al castaño que se sobaba la cabeza y lo saludaba agitando la mano

-el…tu…tú me…-el hombre no termino de hablar pues hubo otra gran explosión que hiso temblar el edificio-¿que…que fue eso?

-nos atacan, el Deltamon y compañía nos están atacando-le dijo el castaño mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse para llevarlo a un lugar más seguro

-¿qué demonios fue eso?-cuestiono Izzy al sentir el temblor y escuchar la explosión de afuera

-no sé pero…parece que alguien o algo nos está disparando-dijo Sora y se asomó por una ventana para ver una bola de fuego entrar por esta y casi carbonizarla pero Matt la tacleo librándola del peligro

-eres una tonta-le dijo el rubio mientras se podía de pie y la ayudaba a levantarse

-¿pero qué demonios está sucediendo?-pregunto Mimi preocupada

-no lo sé, pero debemos averiguarlo-dijo T.K. quien en ese momento salió de la habitación con Matt, Sora, Izzy y Mimi detrás de él, buscaron a su alrededor y vieron a varios de los Tamers salir apresurados-hey…alguien….¿alguien sabe que pasa?-pregunto T.K. pero nadie le contesto-debemos buscar a alguien que sepa que…-el Rubio fue derribado por un muchacho castaño con un hombre a su lado y un Gotsumon con ellos-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Eso importa en una situación como esta?-dijo el chico algo desesperado-rápido, ¿dónde está la enfermería o algo que se le parezca?

-¿y tú quien rayos eres?-le pregunto Matt con tono severo

-¡eso lo dejamos para después ahora dime donde, este hombre morirá si no lo llevamos, así que dime de una vez!-exploto el castaño quien ya estaba bastante harto de esa situación tan difícil, y de los constantes ataques que tenía que enfrentar

-e…hay…hay una enfermería abajo, vamos-dijo Mimi que parecía estar más preocupada por el hombre herido que por la identidad del chico, ella guio al joven hasta la enfermería y junto a ellos fueron el resto de los muchachos, ya ahí, una enfermera atendió de inmediato al hombre y vieron ahí a otros más, heridos, con quemaduras y algunas fracturas

-¿qué pasa aquí alguien puede decirnos?-seguía preguntando Matt, aunque nadie le daba respuesta

-un par de Ogremons, tres Meramons y un Deltamon estaba hay afuera atacando este lugar mientras hablamos, a y creo que también hay un Centarumon

-¿Qué…pero…por qué?

-yo que sé, si tanto te interesa ve y pregúntales

-¿cómo sabes eso?-lo cuestiono Sora

-por qué los vi en el bosque hace rato, y porque intentaron matarme, me persiguieron a mí, a la roca viviente y al herido un buen rato

-Entonces tú los trajiste aquí-dijo Matt con agresividad

-no creo, ¿Por qué se interesarían en un chico como yo?, ya tenían planeado atacar aquí

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué atacarían esta base?-dijo Mimi muy extrañada

-¡El huevo!-dijo Izzy-¡El huevo, deben saber que está aquí!

-¿qué huevo?-les pregunto Tai pero nadie dijo nada y Matt salió de inmediato

-a dónde vas-le pregunto la castaña

-por el huevo, no podemos permitir que le pase nada

-no vallas, es peligroso, Gabumon no está contigo

-debo ir Mimi-dijo y se soltó del agarre de la chica y fue de inmediato a donde el huevo, el resto de su equipo lo miraron irse y el único que lo acompaño fue el castaño

-que, él también va-dijo Sora-los dos deben ser unos suicidas

-no puedo dejar ir solo a mi hermano-dijo T.K. y salió detrás de los dos chicos

-espera T.K.-dijo Izzy y luego los tres fueron con los otros

El rubio se dirigía a donde estaba el huevo en ese momento mientras que una gran batalla se libraba ahora dentro del edificio entre varios Tamers, y los Digimons rebeldes, siendo el enemigo principal Deltamon, que seguía disparando su laser a todo mundo-hey, rubio, espera, que demonios haces-le dijo el castaño que ya estaba junto a el

-debo ir por el huevo, no me trates de detener

-descuida, no lo are, voy a ayudar

-no necesito tu ayuda

-no te la ofrezco a ti, sino al huevo en peligro-dijo y continuo estando ahora el adelante, alcanzo a ver la gran cantidad de Digimons luchando en un piso abajo de donde estaban, observando desde el barandal de una escalera-son muchos Digimons-el muchacho veía como los Meramons atacaban a varios Digimons, vio a un Flymon atacar a los Ogremons con sus aguijones y ser derribado por uno de los ataques de Centarumon-no les esta yendo muy bien, oye tú, chico-le dijo a Matt que estaba del otro lado observando

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿no se supone que eres un Tamer?, anda, ve y ayúdales

-lo aria si pudiera

-¿y por qué no puedes?

-mi Digimon compañero no está ahora conmigo

-¿entonces como tienes planeado ir por el huevo?-Matt no le respondió no se le había ocurrido-¿es ese de ahí?-dijo señalando en una habitación justo frente a ellos, en el piso de abajo y pasando por el campo de batalla, un carrito con el digihuevo sobre aquel pilar de roca

-si...es ese…seguramente estaban por transportarlo

-bueno, entonces, vamos por el

-¿Qué, enserio piensan ir por ese digihuevo?, es suicidio-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, proveniente de una chica pelirroja que acababa de llegar junto con el resto de su equipo

-no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados si ese huevo peligra

-no podemos hacer nada chico-le dijo Mimi al joven pero este no hiso caso

-ustedes… ¿enserio se quedaran aquí y…solo observaran?-pregunto incrédulo el castaño

-no hay nada más que podamos hacer

-tu… ¿tú también?-le dijo al rubio que solo desvió la mirada-es increíble-dijo y soltó un suspiro, toco su pecho y presiono el objeto que estaba bajo su camisa-yo…no puedo quedarme aquí-dijo y se lanzó al campo de batalla sin poder ser detenido por ninguno de los chicos

-es un suicida, ¡un suicida!-grito sora aunque con preocupación por lo que le fuera a pasar al joven que seguía corriendo, saltando un montón de escombros producto de la batalla, esquivando una bola de fuego rodando sobre el piso, saltando para eludir un ataque con el mazo de hueso de uno de los Ogremons, saltando sobre el lomo de Centarumon y barriéndose para llegar a la habitación pasando por debajo del rayo de Deltamon-Es un tonto, ¿al menos le dijiste que por no ser un Tamer no podrá levantar el huevo?

-no…no alcance a decirle-dijo Matt mientras observaba al chico que se acercaba a donde el huevo, tomo este con ambas manos, y sin esfuerzo alguno levanto el huevo, como si fuera una simple pluma, para él, el huevo era ligero, y levantarlo no representaba reto alguno-…no…no…no puede…ser-dijo el rubio expresando el pensamiento del grupo al ver al castaño sosteniendo el digihuevo entre sus manos sin problema alguno

-tranquilo amigo…estas a salvo ahora-le susurro al digihuevo el castaño y se dio la vuelta

-yo no lo pensaría en realidad-dijo un Meramon que estaba frente al muchacho-dime… ¿quieres morir?…porque si no quieres me entregaras ese digihuevo ahora mismo-el castaño pego más el huevo a su cuerpo para protegerlo, estaba dispuesto a todo por impedir que le hicieran daño

-oblígame-le dijo con un tono de suma irreverencia y rebeldía

-si así lo quieres… ¡muere!...

_En el siguiente capítulo…_

_-el destino es muy extraño, eso es seguro_

_-no quiero, no acepto esto_

_-si el chico es el Tamer de ese Digimon, no podemos dejar que se marche_

_-solo aceptare mientras se cumplen mis condiciones_

_-¿cuáles son…?_

Y llegamos al final de este tercer capítulo, ¿Qué más pasara?, bueno, pues hay pequeño avance, pero aún hay mucho que ver, más bien leer, bueno, Mynato Namykaze se despide de ustedes diciéndoles, pásensela chido que yo eso voy a hacer, jaja, hay nos vemos.


	4. IV El elegido parte 3

**Capitulo IV**

"**El elegido-tercera parte"**

**Centro de investigaciones Riuga, en el continente Sarva, en el Digimundo**

**Marzo 17 de 2081**

_-__Yo__ no lo pensaría en realidad-dijo un Meramon que estaba frente al muchacho__**.**__-__Dime__… ¿quieres morir?… __Porque__ si no quieres me entregaras ese digihuevo ahora mismo- el castaño __pegó__ más el huevo a su cuerpo para protegerlo, estaba dispuesto a todo por impedir que le hicieran daño__**.**_

_-__Oblígame__- le dijo con un tono de suma irreverencia y rebeldía__**.**_

_-__Si__ así lo quieres… ¡muere!..._-Meramon alzo ambas manos y comenzó a formar una gran bola de fuego, el chico dio un paso atrás y extrañamente, a pesar de la situación**,** sonrió**.** El Digimon no notó eso y dejo caer la gran llamarada sobre toda la habitación**,** pero el joven en el último segundo se lanzó y pasó por entre las piernas del Digimon, se levantó y comenzó a correr para alejarse de ahí volviendo a pasar por el campo de batalla y estando a punto de ser golpeado por diferentes ataques de Digimons enemigos y Tamers, (aunque para el ambos eran sus enemigos). Continuó corriendo hasta que una gran explosión lo mandó a volar varios metros hacia adelante cayendo sobre la mesa de lo que parecía ser una cafetería**.**

-Oh… maldición…- dijo el muchacho adolorido tratando de levantarse**.** Al hacerlo pudo ver a Centarumon y Meramon acercarse a él, detrás de ellos a Deltamon sosteniendo batalla con un par de Digimons parecidos a unas tortugas con espadas en vez de aletas delanteras de nombre Archelomon, aunque no representaban gran reto para el enorme y poderoso ser que venció a ambos golpeándolos con sus brazos**.**

-Si me hubieses dado ese digihuevo cuando te dije… no tendrías que morir ahora- le dijo el Meramon que lo veía con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro**.**

-Creo… lástima… que no sea de tan mal corazón como para abandonar a este Digimon con un maldito engendro como tú.

-Planeaba matarte de un solo golpe y evitarte así lo más que se pudiese el dolor, pero ahora te quemaré parte por parte hasta que ya no respires…- dijo y en sus manos se formaban dos bolas de fuego mientrasel chico lo miraba con una gota de sudor resbalando por su rostro**. **¿Acaso ese era el fin? Después de tanto, ¿así terminaría? De lejos los otros Tamers aún observaban, ya no había nadie en pie que pudiera atacar a esos tres Digimons que estaban por asesinar al castaño**.**

-¡Nopodemos quedarnos aquí, debemos hacer algo!- dijo una histérica Mimi viendo con horror a los Digimons acercarse más y más al joven**.**

-¡¿Qué quieres que hagamos Mimi? No podemos hacer nada por ahora- dijo Sora con rabia e impotencia, con ambas manos hechas puño y golpeando el piso**.**

-¡Matt!- el aludido volteó al escuchar una conocida voz, la vos de su compañero, de su amigo, de su Digimon**.**

-¡Gabumon!- exclamó el rubio al ver al Digimon acercarse y no solo a él, sino también a Palmon, Piyomon y Tentomon**.**

-Pero… ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-le pregunto Sora a su compañera.

-Yo los llame- dijo Izzy cerrando su laptop y tomando aquel extraño objeto pequeño y de color blanco.- Le mandé un correo electrónico a un amigo en la mansión, y el mandó a nuestros Digimons por un portal**.**

-Bueno, después discutiremos eso, ahora, Piyomon

-Sí… ¡Piyomon Digivols a…Birdramon!- la gran ave se lanzó al ataque contra Deltamon**.**

-¡Gabumon Digivols a…Garurumon!- el lobo también atacó al grupo de Digimons**.**

-¡Palmon Digivols a…Toguemon!

-¡Tentomon Digivols a…Kabuterimon!- ambos Digimons se unieron a la batalla, Garurumon atacódesde atrás a Meramon con su aullido explosivo y este salió volando varios metros hasta estrellarse con la pared de en frente. El chico observó al Digimon pararse entre él y los otros dos enemigos, Birdramon y Kabuterimon atacaban a Deltamon desde el cielo y este se defendía tanto como podía disparando su láser y dándole a Birdramon, y luego tomando de un pie a Kabuterimon con una de las cabezas que tenía por brazo pero antes de hacerle daño llegó Monochromon y mientras estaba envuelto en llamas tacleó al Digimon golpeándolo justo en el estómago y derribándolo. Centarumon disparaba su rayo de centauro a Garurumon pero este era muy rápido y lograba eludir cada ataque, el Digimon dio un salto hacia atrás quedando justo en los brazos de Toguemon y luego Garurumon le lanzó su aullido explosivo y Centarumon cayó derrotado**.**

-¡Bienhecho Garurumon!-gritó Matt y los cinco Digimons volvieron a la normalidad**.**

-Bien… bien hecho… Gotsumon- dijo un hombre al lado de los chicos, el mismo al que el castaño había llevado a la enfermería, con algunos vendajes y apenas sosteniéndose en pie, pero sonriendo. El castaño observaba, aún sentado sobre la mesa**,** a los Digimons que acababan de salvarle la vida, se puso de pie y caminó hasta salir de la cafetería casi destruida por completo, miró a su alrededor con algo de miedo deseando que nadie se acercase y lo arrestase, pronto vio a un par de hombres salir de una habitación de ese piso que había estado obstruida por una parte del techo que se calló durante la pelea. Eran dos hombres adultos, aunque uno ya era anciano de cabello blanco amarrado en una cola de caballo y con un bigote largo. El muchacho respiro hondo y esperando lo mejor se acercó a ambos**,** quienes lo miraron con curiosidad al no saber de quien se trataba. El chico metió una mano debajo de su sucia camisa sobre la que llevaba su vieja y gastada chaqueta algo gruesa, y sacó un digihuevo con franjas anaranjadas. El muchacho extendió ambas manos con el digihuevo en ellas**.**

-Tomen- dijo únicamente mientras que Charles miraba incrédulo el huevo en las manos del chico y Genai solo sonreía complacido y feliz de haber hallado al joven tan pronto**.**- Lo…lo… tomé antes de… de que… lo… lo destruyesen en la batalla… creo … am**...**- el muchacho pasó saliva y hablo con más confianza- tengo la sospecha de que lo que querían era esto, no estoy seguro de por qué, para mí es un digihuevo común y corriente- les dijo ignorando por completo su araña, ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro y luego dirigieron su vista nuevamente al chico quien comenzaba a ponerse nervioso con sus miradas sobre él.

-Tú… tú… tú quien…-trataba de decir Charles.

-¿Cómo te llamas chico?- preguntó con suma naturalidad el viejo Genai**.**

**-**Me**… **mi nombre, es Taichi señor, pero dígame solo Tai un… un… diminutivo… me… pone… nervioso… su… mirada…

…_**Algunas horas después…**_

El muchacho estaba sentado frente a una mesa en una pequeña habitación con un vidrio especial frente a él, recargado sobre el huevo que seguía en su poder. Estaba aburrido, hacia un buen rato que estaba ahí y nadie le decía aun el porqué de eso, estaba tenso, cansado, hambriento, y con dudas, no sabía nada y estaba ahí metido siendo interrogado hasta el cansancio. Dejó el huevo sobre la mesa y estiró las manos y los pies tanto como podía mientras bostezaba y luego por recargarse tanto en la silla esta se calló y el chico fue a dar al suelo, se paró tan rápido como pudo y colocó la silla en su lugar y se sentó otra vez en ella derecho y con los brazos cruzados- y…dicen que el…- decía un hombre con una bata del otro lado del vidrio especial, el joven estaba en un cuarto de interrogación y varios hombres lo observan.

-Pues él tenía el huevo en sus manos, para mí eso es la prueba máxima-dijo Genai quien estaba a favor del muchacho**.**

-Pero este chico es… pues… solo hace falta mirarlo para saber que él… bueno… él no es un Tamer para empezar ¿o sí?- preguntó el científico**.**

-No, no lo es- dijo Charles a quien le parecía ridícula la situación- Genai, ¿en serio crees que él sea pues… el Tamer de ese Digimon?

-Como ya dije él tiene el huevo en su poder y esa para mi es la prueba máxima, no existen razones para dudarlo, él es el elegido del destino**.**

**-**Pero…no puede ser

-Pero es… sabes, el destino es muy extraño eso es seguro, pero debe tener sus razones para que las cosas sean como son, no nos corresponde dudar, si el chico pudo obtener el digihuevo, es suficiente para mí**.**

-Tal vez, pero no para mí- dijo Charles y salió de la habitación**.** Genai lo siguió y antes de que entrase a donde Tai, lo detuvo para hablar con él.

-¿Qué harás?-le preguntó**.**

-Voy a hablar con él, me parece que es lo mejor, veremos qué tan preparado estápara esta responsabilidad tan grande- dijo él y entro, Genai entró junto con él y cerró la puerta, el chico miró a ambos hombres desde su asiento y los vio sentarse frente a él**.**- Hola muchacho**.** ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿estás bien?, ¿estás herido?, ¿tienes hambre…sed?- el castaño lo miro desconfiado**.**

-No…estoy bien señor…

-Charles Hunter… solo dime Charles, y… te quiero preguntar algo, Taichi**.**

-Sí… ¿qué?

-Bueno… ¿Quién te dio el huevo?- le preguntó sin rodeos al muchacho, el chico bufó harto de la misma pregunta y solo respondió**.**

-Como ya dije en más de una ocasión, nadie, nadie me dio este mendigo huevo, lo agarré antes de que lo pudiera dañar algún Digimon durante la pelea, solo hice eso, que… ¿fue algo malo querer proteger a este Digimon?

**-**No**,** pero lo que sí es malo es que nos mientas niño, te puede ir muy mal si nos dices mentiras**.**

-Uy sí, el diablo me va a jalar las patas en la noche, ya estoy grandecito como para que me diga cosas como esas- dijo el chico que estaba a la defensiva por tanto tiempo perdido ahí siendo interrogado sin razón alguna**.**

-Bueno, entonces tú tomaste el digihuevo- dijo Genai para evitar más conflictos**.- **Ok**,** pues, sabes qué significa eso- el chico negó con la cabeza,- significa que ahora tú te convertirás en el Tamer del Digimon que salga de ese digihuevo- el chico miró con los ojos muy abiertos al anciano frente a él.

-Eh… ah… bueno yo… ¿Qué dijo?, no… no escuche bien**.**

-Dije, que tú serás el Tamer del Digimon que emerja del huevo que tienes en tus manos**.**

-Ah… no… no creo… no… no quiero, gracias pero… no quiero, no acepto esto**.**

-No te lo estamos proponiendo chico, te lo informamos, es tu destino, así estaba dicho, y así será**.**

-Pero no… no puede ser, simplemente… no- dijo y se cruzó de brazos dejando el digihuevo en la mesa**.**

-Bien, así mejor- dijo Charles y se levantó de su asiento, el chico no hizo ningún movimiento ni volteó a verlo a él, o a Genai que salió inmediatamente después, solo cuando ambos estaba fuera miró el digihuevo frente a él.

-Gracias, ves en los líos que me metes- le dijo al digihuevo**.**- No puede ser, debo estar loco si le hablo a un maldito huevo…

Charles estaba caminando tan rápido como podía hasta llegar a una oficina, su oficina, tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y giró su silla para poder ver por una ventana una parte del edificio donde se entrenaban a algunos de los futuros Tamers, el hombre veía a todos esos jóvenes y disciplinados muchachos, muchos muy jóvenes pero muy bien entrenados, respetuosos y obedientes, se puso la mano en la frente y pensó por qué de entre tantos chicos en el mundo, justamente debía ser ese joven el Tamer de ese Digimon, al lugar llegó Genai y tomó asiento frente a Charles, este se dio la vuelta para hablar con él-

¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó al anciano

-Bueno… tú decide, por algo eres el director de esta organización- le dijo el anciano**.**

-Ese niño… ¿estás seguro de que él…?

-Como ya dije antes, es lo que pienso, él es un muchacho especial aunque no te parezca, seguramente se convertiría en un excelente Tamer si se le da una oportunidad- el anciano miro a Charles y este suspiro, tomó el teléfono que tenía en su escritorio y marcó un número.

-Sara, necesito algo, necesito que averigües tanto como sea posible de ese chico… sí, del que tomó el digihuevo, averigua todo**,** **¿**me entiendes**?** todo, si, mándame la información a mi computadora cuando esté lista- dicho esto colgó el teléfono**.**

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, si el chico es un candidato a ser el Tamer de ese Digimon, será mejor averiguar todo lo que nos sea posible, ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón**.**

-Bien**,** creo que el chico necesitará comer, mandaré a alguien a que le lleve algo- dijo y en ese mismo momento una chica entró a la oficina**.**

-Disculpa, Charles- dijo la castaña y se adentró más a la oficina**,**- toma, te mandan esto, es el informe de los daños que recibió el lugar**.**

-Gracias Mimi- dijo él y tomo el folder que llevaba la chica**.**- Dime… ¿tienes algo que hacer en este momento?- la chica lo miró extrañada por la pregunta y negó moviendo la cabeza**.**- Perfecto necesito que hagas algo…- el hombre le explicó a la chica lo que debía hacer y ella se marchó para cumplir con su tarea**.**

El castaño estaba recostado boca arriba sobre la mesa golpeando su cabeza contra esta y silbando una pegajosa tonada, mientras sostenía el huevo sobre su estómago y movía sus piernas pues estaban colgando, el chico escuchó un sonido detrás de él y bajo de la mesa de un salto quedando parado mirando hacia la puerta que se abrió y dejó pasar a una joven chica, más o menos de su misma edad, con una bandeja en las manos. El chico se quedó estático solo observando a la joven que acababa de entrar**,** avanzar y depositar la bandeja en la mesa. La reconoció al instante, era la chica que le dijo dónde estaba la enfermería. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta, dejando ver su rosto completamente, sus ojos color miel y sus mejillas con un sutil tono carmesí**.**

-Hola- dijo con un suave tono de voz, el chico estaba completamente distraído, pensando que aquello no era real, que solo era uno de sus más agradables sueños, y que en cualquier momento, Fuji llegaría y lo despertaría, pero no sucedió, la chica se impaciento al no recibir una respuesta y agregó- te traje algo de comer, ¿tienes hambre?

-Ah… ajá…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Ah… ajá…

-¿Puedes decir algo además de aja?

-Ah… ajá… ¡Digo!... claro, disculpa, es que, estaba pensando**.**

-¿Y en que pensabas?

-En que si un ángel será tan hermoso como tú- susurró el muchacho que estaba bastante rojo**.**

-¿Qué?

-Na… nada… a… tú… ¿tú eres la chica que me ayudo hace rato con el hombre herido que traje no?

-Ah… sí, sí soy yo, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa**.** ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Tai… Taichi… solo dime Tai, todos me dicen Tai, dime Tai…- el muchacho seguía hablando**,** o tratando de hablar aunque no muy bien**.**

-Taichi… ¿Taichi qué?

-Taichi… solo Taichi**.**

-¿Sin apellido?

-Sí, sin apellido, no muchas personas los tienen de donde yo vengo**.**

-¿Y de dónde bienes?

-De por allá…- dijo señalando la dirección en la que estaba el desierto**,**- el bosque de por allá, el bosque… Arbore, ahí vivo junto a un grupo… algunos de ellos no tienen ni nombre**.**

-¿No vienes de un centro, de una base, o algo de _HEDM?-(__**H**__umanos __**E**__n el __**D**__igi__**M**__undo)_

-¿La sociedad Tamer?... no… ¿por?

-Yo creí que… olvídalo, em… come, anda, con confianza**.**

-¿Tequedaras a comer conmigo?- se aventuró a preguntarle el chico**.**

-No, lo siento, tal vez en otra ocasión, ahora estoy muy ocupada**.**

-Bien, solo recuerda, me debes una invitación a comer…Mimi Tachikawa**.**

-Sí… claro… Taichi- la chica se despidió del joven y antes de salir él la llamó**.**

-Mimi- la aludida volteó y vio al castaño sonreír y decirle,- eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, creo que me he enamorado de ti solo con verte- ella salió de la habitación sin decir nada, perpleja por aquella declaración, el chico, se enamoró de ella, así como así, o eso decía él, sonrió al pensar en ello, extrañamente sonrió pensando en eso, y en lo que el chico le había dicho antes, el que él no pertenecía a la organización _HEDM_, sinó que solo era un chico común y corriente, y era él el que logró lo que nadie más pudo, tomar el digihuevo**.**

El castaño estaba aún en el mismo sitio que cuando la chica salió, sonriendo aún, no acostumbraba decir eso a muchas chicas, incluso creía que no había dicho nunca a una mujer que la amaba en toda su vida, pero con ella, fue diferente, y no se explicaba el porqué, sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, ytomó asiento para comer lo que le habían llevado**.**-No he comido nada como en tres días- dijo el muchacho atarragándose de todo lo que había en la bandeja-supongo que tú no comerás- le dijo al huevo que seguía en la mesa,-en serio, me empieza a incomodar hablar contigo como si fueras a escuchar y a responder- dijo y continuo comiendo en silencio.

…_En otra parte justo en ese momento…_

-Taichi, Taichi, no es un Tamer, no tiene apellido, no se sabe si tenga familiares, no se sabe su nacionalidad, ciudad natal o lo que sea, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que haya nacido en la Tierra o no… ¿y este es el chico que se supone educará al Digimon?- le preguntó Charles a Genai al terminar de leer la información reunida por sus compañeros, Genai se acercó al monitor de la computadora para leer la información**.**

-Apodado el guerrero del sol, se le conoce como el posible líder de una organización de Digimons y humanos ladrones, estafadores y demás, que han atacado diferentes mercados y a viajeros de este continente- el anciano medito aquello por un rato-no cabe duda de por qué es él el que está destinado**.**

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?- estalló Charles-¡Genai, estás loco, con más razón no podemos dejar que él sea quien tome el control sobre ese Digimon, es un criminal**,** un fugitivo, un maldito haragán, dame una sola razón para que crea que él es el que debe hacer equipo con el Digimon!

-Es un fugitivo como tu dijiste- Charles no entendió el porqué de aquel comentario-Mira…. aquí dice, que es perseguido por HEDM, y es uno de los criminales más buscados por diferentes autoridades, e incluso hay quienes ofrecen recompensas por su cabeza que van más allá de los 20000 dólares, eso quiere decir que es en verdad hábil para escapar, lo han tratado de matar desde hace más de seis años, y nunca nadie ha podido siquiera herirlo de gravedad, lo capturaron y tuvieron prisionero en una cárcel hace dos años, yescapó tres días después de su captura usando un alambre para abrir la cerradura de su celda, es el líder de un grupo de ladrones que al parecer está muy bien organizado, eso habla mucho de sus habilidades naturales como líder, y en ese grupo están no solo humanos sinó Digimons también, lo que demuestra su gran comunicación con ellos- Charlesmeditó un poco, era cierto, era un buen escapista, y había vencido a varios Tamers antes, escapado de mil situaciones de las que ni algunos de sus Tamers habrían logrado escapar, y al parecer, toda su vida había sobrevivido sin la ayuda de nadie en el digimundo, era un hábil superviviente, no había duda**.**

-Bueno pues…puede ser que…

-Disculpen, señor Charles, señor Genai, traigo algo que deben ver- dijo un joven con una bata de laboratorio puesta y un folder en su mano**.**

-Adelante, ¿Qué sucede?

-Es, sobre el chico, Taichi, tengo el resultado de unos análisis de sangre que realizamos**.**

-¿Análisis de sangre?- repitió Charles que no tenía conocimiento de aquello**.**

-¿De dónde sacaron la sangre?- preguntó Genai**.**

-Cuando la enfermera revisó y curó sus heridas, tomó un poco de la sangre porque pensó que sería útil, y lo fue, aquí están los resultados del examen que hicimos**.**

-¿Ymuestran algo de interés?-pregunto Charles tomando el folder**.**

-Mucho señor, el examen muestra que el joven en cuestión, tiene una excelente salud, cosa rara en un chico que… pues… vive en un ambiente como en el que el creció**.**

-Fascinante, tiene una excelente salud**.**

-Sí, pero eso no es lo más importante, lo que en realidad llamó más nuestra atención fue…. su conteo de Digicelulas- ambos hombres prestaron más atención al muchacho**.**

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, como sabe, las Digicelulas de un Tamer son lo que lo diferencian de un humano ordinario, y nacen debido a la exposición de los humanos a las ondas Alfa y Delta que los Digimons emite, las Digicelulas son el porqué de que un Tamer puede compartir su energía con un Digimon**,**

-Sí, sí, sí, ya sabemos eso**.**

-Sí, pues el número de Digicelulas en un Digimon, son de 200, que constituyen el cien por ciento común, y el cien por ciento de la composición de un Digimon y en un humano van de 40 a 55, que significa que del 20 al 22.5 por ciento del cuerpo del Tamer, es digital como el de un Digimon

-¿Aqué quieres llegar chico?- le preguntó Genai, el muchacho sonrió y respiro hondo para da aquella gran noticia**.**

-Elconteo de las Digicelulas del chico, da un total de 100, por lo que podría decirse que es en un 50 por ciento un Digimon- ambos hombres lo miraron incrédulos, más Charles**.**

-Eso….eso debe ser un error- dijo Charles sin creer aquello**.**

-Ningún error señor, es cien por ciento exacto**.**

-Pero… el Tamer que más Digicelulas había tenido en la historia, tenía solo 67… ¿Cómo es…posible?

-Otra señal Charles viejo amigo- le dijo Genai- Tú siempre dices que el número de Digicelulas, influye directamente en el poder que el Digimon compañero del Tamer debe tener, entre mas alto el número de Digicelulas, más poder el del Digimon**.**

-Entonces… ya no hay duda… Taichi… es el Tamer- dijo aún conmocionado**.**

-Sí, pero no te sientas mal, no eres el único que no se alegra de esta noticia, a Taichi tampoco le gusta mucho la idea y no sé por que**.**

Charles se trató de serenar para pensar en las acciones que tomaría a continuación, debía ser un líder fuerte e inquebrantable, se relajó un poco y se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta la puerta y volteó a ver a Genai**.**-**Si** el chico es el Tamer de ese digihuevo…no podemos dejar que se marche- Genai le dio la razón y se levantó para ir junto con él, a hablar nuevamente con Taichi**.**

El castaño estaba nuevamente sobre la mesa frotándose el estómago que**,** sentía, estallaría en cualquier momento. Había comido toda la comida de la bandeja muy rápido y como era de esperarse, tenía que pagar por ello, nuevamente escuchó que la puerta se habría y de un salto se puso firme frente a la puerta, vio entrar a Genai y a Charles y su expresión cambio de una desafiante a una fastidiada**.**-Otra vez ustedes**.**

-Sí, ¿a quién esperabas?-le pregunto Genai**.**

-Aquien sea, menos a ustedes dos, en este momento incluso preferiría ver a un verdugo con un hacha diciendo que me matarán de una vez a seguir con este estúpido interrogatorio tan aburrido**.**

-Descuida el interrogatorio acabó-dijo Charles**.**-Ahora venimos a decirte que has sido seleccionado para ser el Tamer de ese digihuevo y así…

-Hey, hey, hey, otra vez, porque no entienden, no seré el Tamer de ese mugroso huevo, además, ¿quién me selecciono?

-El huevo por supuesto- le dijo Genai**.**-Sólo un Tamer fuerte y digno era quien podría levantar el digihuevo de donde se encontraba**.**

-¿Del pilar?

**-**Sí, los digihuevos son sensibles al contacto con los Tamers, y solo acceden a…

-A ser criados por un solo humano, uno que se adapta a todas sus necesidades, su comportamiento, personalidad y habilidades- dijo para sorpresa de ambos hombres.-Que**,** no soy tan estúpido como parezco**.**

-Bueno, si lo sabes, sabes que debes aceptar**.**

-No… si lo sé, sé que no debo aceptar, apenas puedo cuidar de mi vida, como pretenden que cuide de la de un maldito Digimon.

-Pues**,** por lo que sabemos, has cuidado y muy bien de varios Digimons y algunos niños- le dijo Charles sorprendiéndolo bastante**.**

-¿Qué saben de esos niños?

-No mucho, pero el punto es que tú tienes en tus manos la oportunidad de cambiar tu vida, la oportunidad de ser alguien importante, de dejar la vida de ladroncillo y viajero, para convertirte en algo que mucha gente ambiciona, un Tamer**.**

-Esa no es una de las ambiciones que yo tengo**.**

-Pues… ¿Cuáles si son?, tal vez podamos cumplir alguna, para convencerte- el castaño frunció el entre cejo con esas palabras analizando aquello, luego sonrió y le dijo**.**

-Vaya, parece que dirán y harán cualquier cosa para convencerme, algo me dice que les urge encontrar al Tamer del huevo, y que harán todo porque yo acepte- Charles se sintió muy estúpido al ser tan obvio**.**-Ok, si así es, solo aceptaré mientras se cumplan mis condiciones**.**

El hombre, con resignación solo dijo-Estábien… ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

El castaño se levantó de su asiento, dio algunos pasos dándoles la espalda a ambos hombres y dijo-Son tres… y quiero que las cumplan al pie de la letra si no es mucha molestia**.**

_En el siguiente capítulo…_

_-Primero, quiero que mis antecedentes desaparezcan_

_-Hecho_

_-¡Volvió Tai!-_

_-Esta es una oportunidad para que podamos empezar de nuevo_

_-Me dieron instrucciones de que te mostrara el lugar_

_-Aceptaste serlo…diste tu palabra_

_-¡Es que no es la primera vez!_

Cuarto capítulo, y el inicio de un nuevo reto, espero les haya gustado, y antes de despedirme, quisiera darle las gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia y en especial agradecerles a Avandra y a Llew, por toda su ayuda, de verdad, significa mucho para mí su apopo, bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos, mas tarde


	5. V Trato cerrado

_-Ha comenzado__**.**_

_-¿Desde hace cuánto?_

_-Tan solo unas horas atrás__**.**_

_-¿Cómo es posible?_

_-Así estaba escrito en el destino, no era necesario que nosotros interviniéramos__**.**_

_-Bien, así es mucho mejor, las cosas marchan como debe ser, y eso me satisface mucho__**.**_

_-Sabía que la noticia le agradaría señor__**.**_

_-Claro que me alegra, he estado esperando esto por años__**.**_

_-Bien, ahora solo nos resta esperar y ver qué sucede en el futuro__**.**_

_-Solo esperar, solo ser un espectador, y disfrutar de la función, si, que así sea…_

**Capítulo V**

"**Trato cerrado"**

**Centro de investigaciones Riuga, en el continente Sarva, en el Digimundo**

**Marzo 17 de 2081 **

-Escucho, ¿cuáles son tus condiciones? - pregunto Charles, el chico se dio la vuelta y miró a ambos antes de hablar, dio algunos pasos, algunas vueltas a la mesa, como buscando cómo expresarse hasta que se detuvo, lo miró y con seguridad le dijo:

-Primero, quiero que mis antecedentes desaparezcan, que sea como si nunca en mi vida hubiese hecho algo "malo", como si siempre hubiese sido un ciudadano modelo, y que nunca puedan regresar los crímenes que cometí a ahí, quiero estar cien por ciento seguro de que nunca se me podrá volver a acusar de algo que haya cometido hasta el día de hoy- Taichi se recargó sobre la mesa esperando la respuesta de los dos hombres, ellos, se miraron y después de un pequeño momento le dijeron:

-Hecho, tu expediente estará libre de todo, no habrá nada de lo que se te pueda acusar y estarás limpio- el chico sonrió con eso, luego volvió a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa, esta vez menos que antes y luego, nuevamente decidido puso su segunda condición.

-Que mi grupo… los chicos y los Digimons que siempre han estado conmigo, también estén libres de cualquier cosa que pueda ser usada en su contra, y que se les dé un hogar, educación, cuidados, todo lo que necesiten, que los pongan en buenos orfanatos y puedan asistir a buenas escuelas, ¿me explico?

-Claro, está bien, esos niños y esos Digimons también serán liberados de cualquier cargo y en cuanto demos con ellos serán llevados a un orfanato en la tierra que da hogar a Digimons y a humanos, supongo que también quieres que todos sigan juntos- el chico asintió con energía- Bien, así será.

-Yo los buscare, si no se los pido yo no accederán, los conozco bien, ven al mundo como su enemigo, igual que yo- dijo y ambos hombres lo miraron, Genai aceptó al igual que Charles.

-Y…¿Cuál es tu última condición?- el chico se separó un poco de la mesa y volvió a caminar alrededor de la mesa meditando. A decir verdad no tenía nada pensado, solo las dos condiciones que había dicho antes, así que decidido, dijo lo primero que le paso por la mente.

-¿Cómo cuánto dinero traen ambos? - dijo y los dos hombres lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Por qué deseas saberlo? - le preguntó Genai.

-Bueno…soy pobre, muy pobre, necesito dinero - Genai volteó a ver a Charles y este le dirigió la mirada.

-Yo nunca cargo conmigo nada de dinero- dijo el anciano y el hombre buscó en su saco y sacó una billetera que el castaño le arrebato al instante.

-Bonita, me la quedare- dijo y la guardó en el bolsillo de su viejo y sucio pantalón.

-Entonces… estas dentro- le pregunto Genai quien estaba sereno a diferencia de su compañero que miraba furioso al castaño que sonreía triunfante.

-Señores, tienen a un nuevo Tamer con ustedes- dijo simplemente el muchacho…

_**Más tarde…**_

**Lago Arcana, en el bosque Holling Green, en el continente Sarva, en el digimundo**

**Marzo 17 de 2081**

El chico miraba por la ventana del vehículo en el que se transportaban a donde sus compañeros. El punto de reunión, una cueva cerca del lago Arcana, el lugar donde conoció a Fuji y varios otros amigos suyos, amigos muy importantes para él. En el jeep solo iban él, Genai, y dos hombres en la parte delantera, ambos Tamers con sus Digimons compañeros junto a ellos, un Gotsumon y un Hagurumon, el muchacho estaba callado, no tenía nada que decirles a los demás y solo se limitaba a observar el paisaje cambiar frente a él.

-¿Es por aquí cerca?-le pregunto uno de los Tamers.

-Sí… no falta mucho, tan solo algunos cuantos kilómetros, nada en realidad- dijo sin mirarlos, luego se volteó para ver a sus Digimons y a ellos- Y ser un Tamer… ¿Cómo es?- preguntó, el anciano estaba punto de contestarle cuando uno de los Tamers, el conductor del jeep, le contestó.

-Es lo mejor que te podría pasar chico, te respetan si muestras tu digivice, la gente quiere ser tú y los niños te ven como un héroe, sirve muy bien para conocer mujeres- el muchacho esperaba que le respondieran algo como eso, así que solo dejo salir un suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento como para dormir un rato.

-No solo se trata de eso- dijo el anciano**,–** ser un Tamer es mucho más niño, es una responsabilidad, y una bendición, un honor que a pocos se les concede, es algo que las personas llevan en su interior desde que nacen, algo invaluable, algo indescriptible.

-¿Usted es un Tamer?- preguntó con interés el muchacho.

-No.

-¿Entonces como esta tan seguro de lo que dice?

-No lo sé, solo sé que eso es.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo lo sé.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-Claro que **sí**- el muchacho se limitó a quedarse callado, al parecer, si quería saber algo, el anciano no era la mejor opción, así que se recostó en su asiento, solo unos segundos antes de ver el lago, se enderezo y señalando una montaña al lado de este dijo:

-Es ahí, no me puedo equivocar- dijo y el jeep dio una vuelta para rodear el lago y quedar frente a la montaña**.**- Yo iré, solo, no quiero que asusten a los chicos- dijo Taichi y bajó del vehículo, dio unos pasos y después ambos Digimons se interpusieron- ¿Qué hacen?

-El señor Charles fue muy específico, dijo que no te diéramos ni la más mínima oportunidad de que escaparas- dijo uno de los Tamers**,**- no te dejaremos ir solo, es más, no te moverás de aquí, ve tu James- le dijo a su compañero y este asintió y camino rumbo a la montaña.

-No, ¿qué creen que hacen?, por algo estoy aquí, no dejaré que ese idiota vaya solo por esos niños y les haga daño.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Idiota sordo.

-Eres un…

-Hey, los dos- dijo Genai bajando del vehículo**.**- Taichi, ve tu- dijo y antes de que uno de los dos Tamers reclamara agregó:- Confío en que no tratarás de escapar, diste tu palabra de que nos ayudarías y nosotros la nuestra de que estaríamos contigo, ok, bien, ve entonces, y trae a tus compañeros- el chico asintió y con una sonrisa en el rostro se retiró rumbo a la cueva.

-Señor Genai, está loco, ese chico tratara de huir.

-¿De qué huira?, Charles es un loco paranoico, el chico está aquí porque acepto ayudarnos y estar de nuestro lado, además, le daremos varias cosas a cambio, le conviene más que a nosotros el convertirse en un Tamer- dijo el anciano Genai que tenía puesta toda su fe y su confianza en el joven que se alejaba de ahí rumbo a la montaña. Ya en esta, el chico recorrió parte de ella buscando la cueva donde conoció a su viejo amigo Fuji, se dio también la oportunidad de revisar aquel lugar tan emblemático, ver como el paso del tiempo había restaurado la vegetación en algunas áreas, y como ni el tiempo borraba huellas tan significativas, como una en especial que el chico se dio tiempo de admirar y hasta tocar. Una marca en una de las rocas de la montaña, una enorme marca, que parecía resultado del golpe de tres afiladas y enormes garras. El chico continuo su camino medio sonriendo, recordando viejos tiempos, caminóhasta encontrarse con la cueva y entró, no tuvo que buscar a sus amigos, pues una de las pequeñas se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Volvió Tai!- grito la pequeña y enseguida varios niños y Digimons se reunieron frente al chico- qué bueno que volviste, qué bueno que estás bien- dijo la niña aferrándose al cuerpo del muchacho.

-Claro que volví Mikami, ¿acaso creían que los iba a dejar solos?, nunca chicos, jamás los abandonare, son mi familia- dijo el chico mientras todo se reunían con él y lo abrazaban con emoción.

-Toma- dijo un muchacho que se había abierto camino entre todos los chicos y que en sus manos llevaba las gafas de aviador de Tai**,**- dijiste que te las devolviera cuando regresases, toma- dijo y el castaño las tomó, se las puso y sonrió al grupo.

-¿Todos están bien?¿No tuvieron problemas para venir?

-Claro que no, conozco bien todo este lugar, bosques, desiertos, es lo mismo para mí- dijo Fuji quien siempre había tenido un gran sentido de la orientación.

-Bueno chicos, pueden darme un momento con Fuji, necesito decirle algo importante- dijo y los pequeños obedecieron retirándose un poco.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Taichi?

-Bueno Fuji… es… es algo muy importante, algo que nos va a cambiar la vida- dijo el chico y el niño lo miró con una expresión de intriga y algo de miedo.

-¿Qué cosa?, sin rodeos Tai.

-Bueno, el punto es que pasaron ciertas cosas en la base de los Tamers que queda por allá- dijo señalando al norte- en resumen, pues yo… me… me convertí en un Tamer- soltó el muchacho.

-¿Qué?...- preguntó el niño cambiando su acostumbrado rostro sin expresión por uno lleno de impresión y sorpresa.

-Pues eso… Me convertí en un Tamer, no me preguntes cómo, porque yo todavía trato de asimilarlo, y bueno, los idiotas de la sociedad esa de Tamers, al parecer están decididos a que yo este con ellos, y por eso, puse tres condiciones, la primera era que desaparecieran mis antecedentes, la segunda que ustedes también quedaran limpios y… Que los llevaran al mundo real y los pusieran en un orfanato para que los cuiden- dijo el chico con desanimo.

-… No…No es verdad… ¿Verdad?... Bromeas… ¿No es así?

-No Fuji, hablo enserio.

-Es que… Es que esto… ¡Esto no puede ser!- explotó el chico.

-Escucha Fuji, esta es una oportunidad para que podamos empezar de nuevo, ustedes estudiaran y yo seré un Tamer, no muy de acuerdo con la idea yo verdad, pero seré un Tamer.

-Es que… Es que no… ¡acabas de decir que jamás nos abandonaras y ahora sales con eso!- el grito del chico llamó la atención del resto.

-Baja la voz quieres.

-¡No, no quiero, escucha Tai, tal ves tú no te des cuenta, pero todos aquí te necesitan, te necesitamos, no solo eres el que nos trae comida, eres quien nos cuida, quien se interesa por nosotros, para todos aquí eres como un padre!

-¡Exactamente!... Y un padre debe hacer lo mejor para sus hijos, ustedes no deben seguir con esto, ustedes pueden tener una vida normal, con chicos de su edad, dormir en camas y no en el suelo, vestir ropa nueva y no viejos trapos como estos- dijo jalando la camisa sucia y vieja que llevaba puesta**.**- Fuji… Tal vez ya no viva con ustedes y este lejos… Pero no dejarán de ser mi familia, mi fuerza, yo seguiré estando ahí para ustedes eso no lo duden nunca- el castaño miro a su amigo meditar aquello que acababa de decir hasta que soltó un suspiro y dijo.

-¿Cuál fue tu tercera condición?- El muchacho sonrió feliz y de su bolsillo saco una billetera de piel negra que el niño le arrebato al instante- Sí, algo como esto me imaginaba- ambos rieron con aquello y luego de un momento le explicaron al resto de los chicos que reaccionaron de igual manera pero aceptaron, al cabo de unas horas llegó un vehículo en el que se marcharon los niños despidiéndose primero de su amado líder y amigo.

-Adiós Tai… Gracias por todo- dijo un pequeño Digimon con apariencia de león.

-De nada Leormon, sigue alimentándote bien eh.

-Sí, lo prometo- dijo y subió al transporte.

-Te quiero mucho Taichi- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos una pequeña niña.

-Y yo a ti Mikami, cuídate, y cuida de los demás.

-Si Tai.

-Bueno… Creo que esto es el adiós amigo- dijo Fuji a su camarada y extendió su mano para estrecharla.

-Claro que no, esto es un hasta luego, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad los visitaré en el orfanato, ya verán que todo será genial, se tendrán los unos a los otros- dijo y jalo al chico del brazo para darle un efusivo abrazo.

-¿Jamás te dije que te admiro?- le pregunto el chico.

-No, nunca me lo has dicho.

-Ah…entonces jamás te lo diré- dijo y se separó del castaño que sonreía y veía como todos esos chicos a los que protegió durante años se marchaban.

-Listo para irnos- le pregunto el anciano al joven.

-Sí, claro, explícame, ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ellos si también voy al mundo real?

-Porque nosotros no vamos al mismo lugar que ellos, vamos a ir a una mansión que está en un lugar llamado Odaiba, y a ese lugar solo se puede llegar por un portal entre este mundo y ese que se encuentra en el centro de investigaciones Riuga.

-¿Por qué?

-Seguridad solamente, es cien por ciento a prueba de infiltraciones desde cualquier portal de tipo comercial en el digimundo y el mundo humano, todos los que son usados por los Tamers solo se conectan con otro portal en una instalación de HEDM en el mundo opuesto, para **así** evitar cualquier entrada no permitida a una base de HEDM aquí, o en el mundo real, ¿entiendes?

-¿Me lo explicas con manzanitas y palitos?

**Centro de investigaciones Riuga, en el continente Sarva, en el Digimundo**

**Marzo 17 de 2081**

-¿Para qué me necesitan?- preguntó la chica castaña al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella, Charles la miro detenidamente antes de hablar.

-Bueno, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, después de pensarlo, he decidido que el nuevo Tamer sea un integrante del equipo azul de Odaiba, pero al ser un chico sin ningún entrenamiento previo, será mejor que haya alguien que le ayude a adaptarse a su nuevo entorno, ya sabes, alguien que le ayude en lo que necesite y sea quien le muestre como hacer bien las cosas.

-¿Y?

-Y… esa persona serás tú, Mimi- la chica abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, aquello era lo último que deseaba escuchar que le dijeran, o bueno, no lo esperaba.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué yo?

-Bu… Bueno, es que eres la única del equipo azul que sigue aquí, y em… Eres la más apta para este trabajo.

…_Tiempo atrás…_

-Excelente, entonces estás dentro- dijo Charles levantándose para salir de ahí**,**- serás puesto en un equipo que pueda observar de cerca para ver tu desarrollo y entrenamiento…

-O sea, donde puedas vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos**, ¿**no**?**- dijo el castaño tomando el huevo de la mesa.

-Am… Bueno, eres un chico en entrenamiento, así que… Sí.

-Ok- dijo simplemente el muchacho.

-Estarás entonces en el equipo azul de Odaiba, donde se asignará a uno de los integrantes de dicho equipo para que sea tu maestro, quien te enseñe todo lo que debes saber al formar parte de este equipo.

-¿Puede ser la chica que me trajo de comer hace rato?- preguntó el castaño.

-Ah… ¿Por qué?

-No se… Nada más… Porque sí- dijo el chico más que como respuesta como pregunta.

-Ah…

-No creo que haya inconveniente con que sea Mimi Tachikawa su guía, ¿o sí?- dijo Genai interviniendo en la plática.

-Ah… No… Claro que no- dijo Charles con tono de derrotado.

…_y en ese momento…_

-… Solo creo que la más indicada para ayudarlo eres tu Mimi, además, ya lo conoces.

-Solo le lleve de comer, eso no califica como conocer a una persona.

-Ya has tenido contacto con él antes, eso te ayudará a entablar una relación de confianza con él**.** ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

_-Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, creo que me he enamorado de ti solo con verte_- recordó las palabras del chico**,**- no, nada, solo, me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Bueno, entonces estás de acuerdo.

-Sí, claro.

-Excelente, entonces espera un poco más, el chico regresará en cualquier momento, y se irán juntos de vuelta a la mansión.

-Claro- respondió ella mecánicamente sin pensarlo.

…_Un tiempo después…_

-Las 8:30 pm, ¿Cuánto más tardara?- preguntó impaciente la chica castaña al joven que estaba con ella, un chico con una bata de laboratorio detrás de una computadora frente a ella. Ambos se encontraban en una habitación grande, con una computadora con varios monitores y un teclado inusualmente grande, con algunos cables que se conectaban a una especie de aro metálico en el centro de dicha habitación.

-No lo sé, se supone que deberían estar aquí desde hace horas- dijo el chico volteando a ver a la castaña- Y… ¿Estas ocupada este fin de semana?

-…Tengo novio- respondió cortante ella dirigiéndole una mirada asesina que intimido al chico que pego sus ojos a las pantallas de la computadora.

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamo el chico castaño al entrar a la habitación, volteando a ver al chico detrás de la computadora y luego mirando a la joven castaña recargada en la pared de un modo que a él, le parecía sexy.

-No es necesario que lo digas, es una habitación pequeña- le dijo en forma de regaño Charles que entró después del chico junto a Genai- Mimi, ya estás aquí.

-Sí, desde hace media hora- dijo ella con tono fastidiado.

-Bueno, ya estando todos aquí, es hora de irnos- dijo y con la mirada le indico al chico que encendiera el portal, el chico asintió y comenzó presionar las teclas del teclado hasta que el aro se comenzó a iluminar y en medio de este se creó una especie de hoyo negro, aunque de color morado.

-¡Hay hijo de su…! ¿Y eso?- preguntó Taichi quien era el único sorprendido con aquel suceso repentino.

-Es el portal, con el cual pasaremos al mundo real- le dijo Genai quien estaba junto a él.

-¿Y es seguro?

-Claro, nadie ha muerto en él desde hace como una semana

-¡¿Qué?

-Es broma chico… en un mes- dijo lo último en un susurro**.**- Solo recuerda no moverte mucho cuando entres al vórtice y por favor si llevas objetos punzo-cortantes, sujétalos bien.

-Ok… ¿Quién va primero?- preguntó el chico, Charles no espero más y cruzo, seguido de Genai quedando solo los tres chicos- ¿Las damas primero?- dijo medio tratando de ser cortes.

-¿Miedo?- dijo la chica con un tono burlón**.**- Descuida, no te sucederá nada, lo prometo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro, me asignaron para que te asesore con todo lo que tenga que ver con tu nueva vida, y parte de mis responsabilidades, es mantenerte vivo y sano hasta donde me sea posible- el chico miro el vórtice y respiro hondo.

-Ok…- dijo y caminó con miedo hasta quedar a centímetros**,**- que dios nos agarre confesados- dijo y dio una gran zancada, sintió como todo se movía a gran velocidad de un lado a otro y luego por fin todo se detuvo- el chico estaba de pie, ahora en otro lugar, una sala, se parecía en algo a la habitación en donde estaba, pero decorada de diferente manera, dio algunos pasos hacia adelante y después apareció detrás de él la chica castaña sonriendo.

-No pasó nada, ¿o sí?- le dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

-Ok… exageré- dijo el chico, ella le señaló que la siguiera y el joven de inmediato fue detrás de Mimi.

-Me dieron instrucciones de que te mostrase el lugar, cosa que haré mañana porque hoy ya es bastante tarde, así que espero mañana estés listo a las ocho en punto, si- dijo ella y no espero respuesta del chico y continuó**,**- te mostraré donde dormirás aunque… Primero creo que sería bueno que te des una ducha- le dijo la chica mirándolo de pies a cabeza, poniendo atención a su manchado rostro, su sucio cabello, y sobre todo, sus viejas, gastadas, y malolientes ropas, el chico se miró y levanto un brazo para oler su axila.

-Todavía aguanto hasta el sábado- dijo el joven y la chica lo miro con una expresión de desagrado**,**- es broma, me ducharé en cuanto pueda.

-Lo harás ahora mismo, sígueme, te llevaré a tu habitación- le dijo y comenzó a caminar, el chico la siguió y mientras caminaban veía la enorme mansión que parecía de todos lados igual, hasta que al fin, se detuvo en frente de una de las habitaciones**.**- Esta será tu habitación, en este piso se encuentran las habitaciones del equipo azul, yo estoy en la del fondo, si tienes alguna duda, solo ve con alguno de nosotros- le dijo mientras habría la habitación**,**- bueno, aquí está, ahora, entra de inmediato a la ducha- le dijo y lo empujó hasta esta, el chico entró en esta y estuvo ahí por varios minutos, tiempo que la chica aprovechó para buscar ropa nueva que le quedase al joven, y para arreglar varias cosas importantes con respecto a él**.**- Toma, vístete con esto- dijo entrando por escasos segundos al cuarto de baño cuidando de no verle nada al chico, cosa que logró pues las cortinas lo cubrían, al cabo de un rato el chico salió y se encontró con la joven que esperaba impaciente afuera, cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta volteó y vio al chico muy diferente a como estaba antes, no llevaba la playera, solo la ropa de la cintura para abajo, dejo su ropa sobre una mesa en la que estaba un florero mientras se ponía la camisa y la castaña observaba el buen condicionamiento físico del chico, agitó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de ello y sonrojada miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió el castaño.

-No, nada.

-Ok- Dijo el chico y comenzó a ver la habitación detenidamente, era grande, espaciosa, parecía que nunca nadie la había utilizado pero si la habían mantenido limpia, la cama era grande, se veía cómoda y tenía sabanas limpias, había un escritorio al lado de esta con una mochila**.**- Yea, qué genial- dijo el muchacho y dejó en el escritorio su ropa**.**- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando varias prendas sobre su cama.

-Tu equipo- le dijo ella y tomó todo el altero de prendas- tu pantalón, camisa, chaqueta, guantes, por si quieres usarlos, calcetas y zapatos- dijo mientras le iba encimando todo al muchacho**.**

-Que, ¿también me dirán que calzoncillos usar?- preguntó el chico a lo que la joven le mostró un paquete de dicha prenda-¿es broma no?

-Te proporcionaron ropa para que utilices en misiones y en tu tiempo libre, el ropero de allá- dijo señalando uno en la esquina**,**- tiene varios cambios de ropa que puedes usar, yo misma seleccione que ropa trajeran- dijo la chica.

-Ah, gracias, ¿está también la elegiste tú?- dijo refiriéndose a la que llevaba puesta.

-Sí, ¿por?, ¿no te gusta?

-No, si está bien- dijo.

-Bueno, me retiro, te dejo descansar- dijo ella y salió de la habitación**.**- Ah, supongo que tienes hambre, veré que te traigan algo de cenar, evita meterte en problemas**,** **¿**quieres**?** -le dijo y cerró la puerta, el chico se quedó quieto con la ropa sobre las manos, después la dejó caer sobre la cama y miró su vieja ropa, entre esta logró ver una cadena, la tomo y saco de entre las prendas un collar, se lo colgó en el cuello y luego miró el huevo envuelto con la ropa, lo tomó y lo dejó sobre la cama, tomó la mochila y metió su ropa, se acercó al ropero y sacó de ahí varias prendas más, las metió en la mochila y mientras lo hacía vio una chaqueta de cuero, de color azul obscuro con negro, la tomó y la miró por un rato.

-Buen gusto- dijo el chico y puso la chaqueta sobre la cama, escondió la mochila debajo de su cama y esperó a que le llevasen la cena, la comió con calma y lentitud disfrutando de esta. Tal vez no tendría más una oportunidad así, luego esperó, acostado sobre la cama, con la mochila en la espalda y la chaqueta puesta, solo esperando, miro el reloj que había junto a su cama sobre el escritorio, marcaba las doce de la noche, se levantó y miro el huevo antes de salir**.**- Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo- dijo y salió de la habitación. No había nadie, todos dormían o al menos estaban en sus habitaciones así que le fue fácil salir de la mansión, se encontró con un gran campo fuera de ahí, parecía que la mansión estaba en el centro de un bosque, a lo lejos había una barda, seguramente que rodeaba toda la propiedad, caminó por un camino de concreto que de un lado tenía una pequeña barda de un metro y medio más o menos. Continúo avanzando por un rato hasta que escuchó que lo llamaron.

-Se te olvidó esto- el chico se dio la vuelta, y miró a la chica castaña, en pijama parada **a** algunos metros detrás de él, y sosteniendo con ambas manos su digihuevo**.**- Un Tamer debe ir junto a su Digimon siempre.

-Supongo, pero no soy un Tamer.

-Lo eres, aceptaste serlo, se te dio a cambio algo, se hiso un trato, diste tu palabra.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me dijeron todo con referente a ti.

-…Bueno, eso no importa, el punto es que yo… No puedo, lo siento, pero debo irme.

-¿Acaso tu palabra no vale nada?

-No soy apto para esta tarea, no puedo.

-Pudiste cuidar antes de varios Digimons y humanos, no es tan…

-Es que no puedo, es diferente tener a un Digimon como aliado y confiarle tu vida y que tú seas lo que lo separa de la muerte… no puedo con esa responsabilidad.

-Taichi, no puedes irte así como así, esto es…

-Lo mejor que le puede pasar a mucha gente, sí, pero no a mi… tengo mis razones para no querer estar aquí.

-Pero… Taichi, es tu deber, te necesitamos aquí, tú ya lo habías aceptado, te comprometiste.

-No puedo ser un Tamer.

-No lo sabrás si te sierras a no intentarlo.

-¡Es que no es la primera vez!- explotó el muchacho, la chica abrió los ojos tanto como le era posible al escucharlo, el chico respiró profundamente mientras que Mimi se acercaba a él y lo miraba como pidiéndole una explicación, el chico se recargó en la barda que tenía a un lado y de debajo de su playera tomo el objeto que colgaba de su cuello, lo saco y lo mostró a la chica que al momento reconoció el objeto de color blanco.

-Es un…Digivice- el chico medio sonrió y comenzó a hablar:

-Hace como… Tres años, conocí a un chico, un Tamer, estaba muy mal herido, yo… Traté de ayudarlo junto con su compañero, pero al final… No logramos salvarlo, el murió, y antes de eso, dijo que los diez días que pasé intentando salvarlo, le sirvieron para darse cuenta de que yo era alguien de fiar, alguien a quien podía confiarle su más preciado tesoro, me dio esto- dijo refiriéndose al digivice**,**- y le pidió a su compañero que pasase a ser el mío, el Digimon aceptó, pues esa era su última voluntad, no dudó en hacerle caso, entonces me volví un Tamer- el chico miraba el suelo con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, Mimi puso el huevo sobre la barda y recargándose al lado del chico le preguntó:

-¿Y… Después que… Qué sucedió?

-… Una noche, nos ocultábamos en unas cuevas cerca de un lago en el bosque Green Holling, un Digimon enorme apareció y mi compañero y yo luchamos para defender a los chicos, no podíamos ganar, el Digimon era muy fuerte y nosotros, a pesar de que en un año que estuvimos juntos logramos una especie de vinculo, no éramos suficientemente fuertes, luchamos mano a mano contra el Digimon, pero cuando estaba por derrotarnos, el, me golpeó…Yo me desmallé, el Digimon estaba por aplastarme pero mi compañero me salvó, no recuerdo con claridad todo, solo imágenes de una dura batalla que termino en empate, el Digimon murió, pero mi compañero, quedo muy mal herido, no hubo tiempo de nada, él… Él murió… Por mi culpa- el chico comenzó a dejar caer algunas lágrimas hacia el final de su relato- **¿**entiendes el porqué de que no quiera esto**?**, perdí a un Digimon, a un amigo, no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

Mimi lo miraba con tristeza en el rostro, el chico se apartó las lágrimas del rostro y sonriendo aunque con dolor miraba hacia el cielo**. **-Cuando conocí a mi Digimon- comenzó ella**,**- fue en un campamento de verano, hace ya casi tres años, cuando conocí a Palmon, un Digimon trato de matarme, y Palmon me defendió, en ese momento no lo supe, pero después dijeron que yo no era una chica común y corriente sino una Tamer, tuve miedo, mucho miedo, no sabía que hacer, no sabía cómo defenderme y siempre he odiado la violencia, pero… Palmon siempre me animó, ella estuvo ahí para mí cuando más la necesité, y eso me dio el valor, Taichi, debes ser valiente, entiendo por qué no quieras intentar de nuevo, pero nada te garantiza que ese hecho se repita, todo puede ser diferente, yo creo eso- el muchacho la miró, indeciso aun.

-No soy valiente, solo soy demasiado estúpido para entender el miedo.

-Eres valiente, y mucho, nadie se atrevió a arriesgar su vida por el digihuevo, tú sí, y ni siquiera tenías porque, solo lo hiciste, si eso no es valor, ¿entonces qué?

-Yo…

-Confía en ti, es lo que debes hacer.

-¿Tú crees?

-No, estoy segura de ello- el chico la miró con una decidida expresión en el rostro, no supo por qué, pero esa mirada lo convenció.

-No estoy preparado para esto.

-Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda- ella puso su mano sobre la del chico y ambos se sonrojaron-… Yo… Comprendo que para ti es algo difícil, para todos, un gran cambio no es fácil de asimilar, pero no te rindas sin intentar- la joven lo miro a los ojos y el chico le dio una sonrisa de resignación y aceptó.

-Está bien, no huiré a este reto, he enfrentado miles de cosas, comparado con esto- dijo y tomo entre sus manos el huevo**,**-es cosa fácil- el chico sonrió con confianza en sí mismo y la chica igualmente le sonrió, fue en ese momento que el digihuevo se ilumino con una luz blanca que segó a los dos jóvenes**.**-¿Qué demonio…? ¿Qué es esto?- dijo al ver sobre su mano una pequeña bola negra con ojos amarillos.

-¡Ya nació!... Pero… ¿Qué clase de Digimon es?, jamás había visto uno como ese en mi vivida.

-¿No sabes su nombre?

-No- El chico miro al pequeño ser sobre su palma analizando a este, el pequeño ser también lo miraba detenidamente, ambos analizándose el uno al otro, el Digimon escupió algunas burbujas que le dieron en la cara al chico que se rió con aquello.

-Parece un dulce de arroz… ¡Ya sé!, como no tienes nombre, te llamare Botamon.

-¿Botamon?

-Sí, como el BotaMochi, es delicioso- dijo el chico observando al Digimon en su mano-_Botamon, no sé qué nos espera en un futuro, lo único que deseo es que nos llevemos tan bien, como me __llevé__ con __él__- _pensó el muchacho.


	6. VI Comienza el entrenamiento

_Nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a todos quienes han estado anteriormente, muchas gracias a todos quienes apenas hoy sea la primera vez, muchas gracias, pues a todo mundo, va. _

**Capítulo VI**

"**comienza el entrenamiento, la nueva vida de Taichi Kamiya"**

**Castillo Distortion, ubicación desconocida, en el Digimundo**

**Marzo 18 de 2081**

La obscuridad era el único cielo que se veía desde ese lugar, ese tétrico castillo antiguo y oculto en las más tenebrosa y alejada parte del digimundo, un lugar al que nadie nunca quisiera llegar, por ninguna razón. Ese lugar era el punto de reunión de varios Digimons, Digimons obscuros, demonios de ese mundo, puede decirse que ese lugar era algo a lo que los humanos en su mundo llamarían "infierno", ¿Quién sería el satanás de dicho infierno? De entre las sombras se lograba ver a una de esas criaturas, solo una silueta, parada junto a un pilar, una silueta, aparentemente humana…

-Llegaste-pronuncio el dueño de la silueta recargado en el pilar.

-Claro, aquí estoy-dijo el ser, más alto, mucho más alto que el otro, con alas en su espalda, alas de demonio y orejas como las de un murciélago, brazos largos y con unas afiladas garras en sus dedos.

-Bueno, al menos no tuve que estar en este frio maldito mucho tiempo-dijo con desgano y se enderezo, estiro los brazos y lo miro-la reunión empezara en media hora, El me mando para asegurarnos de que asistieras, ya casi están todos adentro, solo faltabas tú, y el que esta justamente después de ti en cuanto a nivel de poder.

-Solo por poco tiempo, pronto obtendré más poder, te lo aseguro.

-Eso no lo sé, ni me interesa en realidad, dime, ¿Cómo va eso, de tus engranes…Devimon?

-Funcionan como debe ser, no te preocupes, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Tengo la sospecha de que eso será una parte muy importante en todo esto, estoy seguro de que tú, jugaras un papel importante en este juego de ajedrez.

-Podría ser una mejor pieza, si conociera los movimientos que se tiene planeado hacer-dijo el ser tratando, como otras veces, de enterarse de todo lo que siempre le ocultaban.

-Eso no se puede porque como en el ajedrez…los movimientos futuros dependen de los movimientos del oponente, ya hicimos nuestra jugada, es hora, de que ellos hagan la suya…

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Marzo 16 de 2081**

La castaña se dio un último vistazo frente al espejo y luego de arreglarse un poco el pelo, sonrió y se dio la vuelta, ya estaba lista, le encantaba lucir muy hermosa siempre y sin importar a donde fuera o que fuera a hacer, su Digimon estaba lista también, estaba sentada sobre la cama y de un salto bajo de esta y se puso a lado de su compañera y amiga-Lista palmon-pregunto ella y asintió la Digimon y ambas salieron de la habitación rumbo a la del chico, Mimi no pudo evitar al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Matt que ayer habían discutido por la orden que le dio Charles de vigilar y cuidar a Taichi ya que a Matt no parecía agradarle en lo más mínimo, no dejo que eso la perturbara y siguió adelante. Llego a la habitación de Taichi y toco la puerta, escucho un ruido como si alguien se callera de la cama, luego algunos gruñidos, un sonido de alguien estrellándose en la pared y finalmente la puerta se abrió y pudo ver al castaño con una expresión cansada y el cabello más alborotado de lo normal-¿olvidaste lo que te dije ayer?-pregunto ella al verlo pues creía que ya estaría listo.

-No… Claro que… No, solo, solo dame un segundo si, pasa, anda, no te quedes afuera-le dijo aun algo somnoliento mientras se tambaleaba rumbo al baño, la chica analizo el lugar y le aprecia realmente increíble que estuviera tan desordenado, y que lo había logrado en solo una noche.

-Sí que es excepcional- Pensó ella, tomo asiento sobre la cama desordenada y miro sobre el escritorio una cama hecha con varias prendas que usaba el Digimon compañero del chico quien ya estaba despierto-¿Cómo amaneciste Bo…Botamon?-el Digimon miro a la chica y luego solo escupió algunas burbujas-Jajaja, bueno, espero que esta sea tu forma de decir: muy bien señorita, ¿y usted?-la chica acarició al Digimon que reaccionaba de buen modo con el tacto de ella.

-Es un pequeño muy extraño-dijo Palmon al ver al Digimon.

-Sí, oye, por cierto, ¿Qué clase de Digimon es?-le pregunto la castaña.

-¿Eh?...No lo sé, nunca había visto uno como ese Mimi.

-¿Enserio?, que extraño-Ella seguía tratando de averiguar qué clase de Digimon era ese que nunca antes había visto-Bueno, después Izzy podrá verlo y sabremos que Digimon es-dijo ella menos preocupada.

-Oye-escucho la voz del chico-se supone que debo usar esto-pregunto refiriéndose al uniforme que la chica le había dado el día anterior, (mismo que llevaba en ese momento)

-Claro, es obligatorio, así que sin rezongar, vístete.

-Está bien… Am… Oye… Pues… Voy a necesitar algo de privacidad, o solo que quieras ver algo de…

-Oh… No, No, ya… Ya nos retiramos-dijo la castaña que ya bastante incomoda estaba por que el chico solo llevara el pantalón de la pijama-vamos Palmon, los esperamos afuera-dijo y cerró la puerta algo acalorada-Uff-dejo salir un suspiro.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunto la Digimon color verde.

-No, nada, estoy bien-dijo la chica aunque no se le notaba tan bien como decía.

-Bueno amiguito es hora de salir, como me veo-dijo el castaño a su acompañante que lo miraba fijamente-¿Di algo?-el Digimon volvió a escupir burbujas como siempre hacia cada que el chico le preguntaba algo-Sí, yo tampoco creo que se me vea bien-dijo mirándose al espejo-Vamos a ver… Usare los guantes-dijo y se los puso-¿Qué podemos hacer con esta ropa?-se preguntó-¿Tú que dices?-el Digimon guardo silencio y el chico sonrió-Me gusta como piensas-pasados algunos minutos la puerta se abrió y la chica que estaba recargada en la pared se separó de esta y miro al joven, con la chaqueta abierta y sin mangas, la camisa desfajada y en lugar de usar las botas que le habían dado llevaba puestos los tenis con los que había llegado el día anterior.

-Pero que… ¿Qué demonios traes puesto?-pregunto la chica mirando la ropa muy sorprendida.

-Pues… Mi uniforme… ¿Por qué?

-Es… Es que, que le hiciste a las mangas, se supone que uses las botas y te fajes la camisa.

-Ah… Mira, tú tienes tu estilo y yo el mío si, dejémoslo así va.

-N… No, escucha no se trata de un estilo propio si no de reglas que se deben seguir.

-Sí, sí, ya vámonos-dijo el chico sin prestarle atención a lo que decía Mimi-… ¿Hacia dónde hay que ir?-le pregunto y ella medio sonrió y lo guio para darle un recorrido por el lugar.

-Esta es la mansión Riuga, se llama así porque fue Souchiro Riuga quien la fundo hace unos 75 años más o menos, el terreno tiene aproximadamente un área de unos 750 metros cuadrados, ¿me estas escuchando?-le dijo al chico que volteaba a todos lados.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo, ¿Dónde está…Botamon?

-Ah… Justo… Aquí-dijo y de una mochila que cargaba saco al pequeño Digimon.

-¿Lo traes en una mochila?

-Sí, está cómodo, no se ha quejado hasta ahora verdad Botamonsito-le dijo acariciando al Digimon a quien parecía gustarle.

-Bien, como sea, sígueme y pon atención a lo que digo por favor.

-Ok jefa.

-No me llames jefa.

-No jefa.

-… El terreno se encuentra dividido, la mansión ocupa un are total de 400 metros cuadrados y tiene tres pisos más el sótano, este lugar alojaba hasta ayer a 40 Tamers, a sus Digimons, a 7 científicos y a Charles, y en ocasiones recibimos la visita del señor Genai.

-¿El viejito raro con el que hable ayer?

-Respeta a Genai por favor, es un hombre ejemplar-le dijo ella con tono severo.

-Ok, no te esponjes, ¿Cómo que hasta ayer eran ellos?, ¿Qué, ya cambio?

-Contigo aquí, ahora somos 41 Tamers y 41 Digimons. Detrás de la mansión hay un terreno amplio de unos 150 metros cuadrados que se usa como campo de entrenamiento, y también hay un simulador en el sótano de más o menos el mismo tamaño que se usa también para entrenar, alrededor de toda la mansión, como ya te habrás dado cuenta existe una valla que más que dejar fuera a las personas sirve para delimitar el terreno de la mansión, la mansión está protegida por un programa que el señor Genai desarrollo para que nadie pueda verla.

-Genial, ósea que somos invisibles.

-Puede decirse, la mansión también está dividida en secciones, el tercer y segundo piso, son las habitaciones individuales de cada Tamer, cada una tiene un baño individual, y espacio suficiente como para no quejarse como te habrás dado cuenta, en el primer piso está el comedor y algunas salas para despejarse y divertirse, hay televisión con recepción satelital, una piscina techada, videojuegos, biblioteca con tableros de ajedrez, una sala de billar y la enfermería.

-Valla que divertido ha de ser ir a la enfermería-dijo el chico con sarcasmo-¿Y el sótano?, aparte del simulador ese, ¿Qué más hay ahí?

-Eso lo veras en un rato, primero, vamos a desayunar tengo hambre y no he podido bajar por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí, te dije que estuvieras listo a las ocho y ya pasan de las nueve.

-Ok, tal vez tenga algo de culpa, pero no seas tan dura.

-Tengo razones para serlo-dijo ella aun con su tono severo, el chico siguió caminando junto a ella haciendo toda clase de comentarios mientras bajaban las escaleras, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que un muchacho rubio los vigilaba a lo lejos, y no les quitaba los ojos de encima por ningún motivo, el chico se retiró algo molesto mientras que los dos castaños seguían caminando hasta llegar a un comedor-Aquí nos reunimos a comer no muy a menudo, solo cuando es necesario discutir algo importante, pero aun así, no está prohibido que la usemos cuando queremos.

-¿Aquí vamos a desayunar?

-Claro, si quieres-dijo la chica.

-Sí, me gustaría.

-Bien, toma asiento-dijo ella y se dispuso a sentarse cuando el chico tomo la silla para acomodarla y ayudar a sentarse a Mimi-Valla, que caballeroso-dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Eh, me esfuerzo-dijo y tomo asiento a su lado, junto a ellos se sentó palmon y el chico saco a Botamon de su mochila-¿Tengo que ir por el desayuno o vas tú?-le pregunto.

-No te preocupes, vendrá alguien a dejar alimentos, varias personas comen en el comedor, pocos son los que piden que suban su comida.

-¿Y quiénes la suben?

-Los mismos Tamers, aquí todos trabajamos para mantener este lugar en buenas condiciones, los turnos son rotativos, cada semana diferentes Tamers con sus Digimons hacen la limpieza, arreglan el jardín, hacen la comida, lavan los trastes y la ropa etc., y siempre se tiene una semana libre en la que cada quien solo se preocupa de ordenar su habitación como siempre.

-Entonces, todos trabajan.

-Sí, ¿algún problema con ello?

-No, ninguno.

-Aquí tienen-dijo una chica que dejo frente a ellos una bandeja con te, fruta, jugo, pan, y algunos otros alimentos.

-Muchas gracias Lili-dijo Palmon y la chica sonrió-bueno a comer.

-Sí, ¿Qué te pasa Taichi?-le dijo ella al ver su expresión.

-No… No es nada solo… Solo que nunca había tenido tanta comida frente a mi sin el miedo de tener que pelear por ella… ¿No tengo que pelear por ella o sí?

-Jaja, no, claro que no, siéntete libre de comer lo que quieras Taichi.

-Gracias… Ah, y no me digas Taichi, solo dime Tai si, por favor.

-Bueno Tai… Ah, casi se me olvidaba, no había recordado darte esto-dijo y le entrego un folder.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tus papeles-el chico saco de ahí varias hojas-Un acta de nacimiento, pasaporte, historial médico, todo lo que vayas a necesitar, legalmente estas emancipado también, creyeron que eso te gustaría.

-Todo esto… ¿Es inventado verdad?-pregunto algo desanimado.

-Sí… La mayoría lo es, no se ha conseguido información tuya pero… Eso es normal, solo se buscó en la base de datos de Tokio, si naciste en otra ciudad, o incluso si no naciste en Japón, puede que tu información no aparezca por eso.

-O puede que no exista información mía-dijo el con desgano, siguió mirando sus papeles y leyó su nombre.

-Taichi… Kamiya… ¿Kamiya?

-Es un apellido no muy común, así no habrá problemas legales de identidad, eres el único Taichi Kamiya actualmente vivo.

-Me gusta, suena bien-dijo el chico y continuo desayunando junto a la castaña, terminaron y la chica lo guio al sótano donde le había dicho, se le darían mas instrucciones y enseñanzas sobre su nueva vida, el chico bajo al sótano sin poder evitar voltear a ver casi todo, y sorprenderse por el gran tamaño y profundidad del lugar, era un sótano de dos niveles con varias habitaciones, maquinas, y cosas extrañas, pero sobre todo mucha gente-¿Creí que habías dicho que solo alojaban a siete científicos?

-Sí, ellos solo están de paso, este lugar es muy conocido por la basta base de datos que posee y la gran cantidad de avanzados aparatos, hay mucha más información en estas computadoras que en las de cualquier otra instalación De HEDM, y este lugar es muy utilizado para realizar prácticas o investigaciones por otros Tamers, incluso recibimos muchos chicos que aún están en la academia.

-¿La…academia?

-Claro, ¿Qué creías chico?, ¿Qué aquí se llega solo por encontrar un Digimon?-dijo con voz autoritaria una chica pelirroja detrás de el-Así que tú eres el niño suicida que consiguió hacerse con el digihuevo eh… Bien por ti, al parecer a ti si te dejaron entrar sin la necesidad de asistir a la academia, suertudo.

-Y tu… ¿Quién eres linda pelirroja?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Me llamo Sora, Sora Takenouchi, y no me mires así.

-Ok, no lo are-dijo el castaño sonriéndole.

-¿Para donde lo llevas Mimi?

-Con Izzy, a mí me toca ser su guía.

-Así que tendrás que cuidar de este chico en entrenamiento eh… Bueno, suerte, en lo personal no podría aguantar a un chico de su nivel.

-¿Cómo que de mi nivel?-pregunto el algo ofendido.

-Me refiero que estas en etapa micro, tu Digimon ya salió del huevo según se, así que apenas estas en ese nivel.

-¿Eh?

-Los Digimons tienen diferentes niveles, ¿no lo sabias?-le dijo la castaña y el chico solo se encogió de hombros-Ay, mira, cuando un Digimon sale del huevo está en etapa micro, la primer etapa, cuando Digievoluciona está en la etapa de entrenamiento, el siguiente nivel es el de novato, o Rookie, y luego llega a la etapa adulta, o al nivel de campeón Digimon, es fácil de entender.

-Oh, ya, y ustedes, ¿en qué nivel están?

-Cualquier Tamer que sea asignado a una institución como esta debe al menos estar en el nivel Rookie, aunque mi Piyomon ya alcanza el nivel de campeón por supuesto-dijo y señalo a una ave rosada que estaba a su lado y saludo a Taichi quien movió la mano también en forma de saludo-Tú por otro lado, eres un Tamer de etapa micro y ya etas aquí, y no solo eso, sino que también estas en mi equipo-dijo algo molesta-Un eslabón débil en una cadena significa su posible ruptura, así que más te vale no darme problemas o ya verás.

-Descuida, te aseguro que en poco tiempo seré un Tamer de nivel de ro… Ro… Roca.

-Rookie-lo corrigió Mimi.

-Eso, Rookie.

-Bien… Más te vale-le dijo ella y se alejó.

-¿Tú también estas en nivel de campeo verdad?-le pregunto a la castaña.

-Sí, yo Digievolucione a Toguemon hace tiempo-dijo Palmon.

-Una vez que un Digimon Digievoluciona aunque sea una vez a su siguiente etapa, es casi seguro que lo podrá hacer sin problemas en el futuro.

-Ok… Bien Botamon, tendremos que hacer que seas un campeo pronto-le dijo a su Digimon y lo metió de nuevo en la mochila-¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Vamos con Izzy, le dijo y fue junto a él hasta llegar a un laboratorio donde solo había un chico concentrado en una computadora y a su lado un Digimon rojo-Hola Izzy, ¿estas ocupado?-dijo la chica y el joven no hiso caso, después de unos segundos reacciono y volteó a verla.

-Ah, hola Mimi, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Acabo de llegar, te pregunte si estabas ocupado.

-No, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo y luego miro al chico detrás de ella- ¿Es el?-dijo señalándolo.

-Sí, es el, es Taichi Kamiya.

-Solo dime Tai-dijo el chico y extendió su mano para saludar al joven.

-Bien, yo soy Izzy Izumi, solo dime Izzy… ¿Qué le paso a tu ropa?

-Ah… nada, así se ve mejor.

-Bueno… Si a ti te parece-dijo el chico.

-Am, yo, debo irme, regresare en un rato, te encargo a Tai-dijo la castaña y se alejó.

-Bueno… ¿Y que hay que hacer o qué?

-Primero lo primero, te daremos tu digivice.

-Mi…digivice.

-Sí, el digivice sirve para que el Digimon y el Tamer entablen un enlace en el cual comparten su energía, cada digivice debe estar sincronizado a un Digimon en especial.

-¿Sincronizado?

-Sí, haz de cuenta que el Digimon tiene una señal o código único, como una dirección de correo, y a esta dirección, el digivice manda la energía del Tamer, eso facilita que el Tamer comparta su poder con el Digimon y de este modo lo ayude durante las batallas.

-Oh… Y un digivice solo funciona con su Digimon.

-Sí, solo con el Digimon y el Tamer para el que fue hecho, jamás funcionara si lo usa, otro Tamer aunque se tarde el mismo Digimon o viceversa-el chico toco el objeto bajo su playera al escuchar eso.

-¿Seguro?

-Por completo.

-De acuerdo-dijo algo confundido.

-Bien, está todo listo, solo, permíteme tu mano-le dijo y el chico la extendió, Izzy lo guio para que la pusiera sobre un panel que la escaneo, y luego la computadora hiso varias cosas que el chico no entendió y apareció un circulo verde en la pantalla-Listo, ahora… Tu Digimon.

-Ah, claro-dijo y antes de que buscara en la mochila el Digimon bajo de su hombro-¿Y tú a qué hora…? no importa-dijo y le lo entrego a Izzy.

-… Extraño-susurro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nunca, nunca había visto uno de este tipo.

-Lo mismo dijo Mimi, y su Palmon tampoco sabe que Digimon es.

-Bueno, eso no es raro, existen muchísimos tipos de Digimons, es normal que no los conozca todos, bueno, la computadora nos dirá de quien se trata-La computadora volvió a hacer varios ruidos y cosas hasta que en la pantalla volvió a aparecer el circulo verde-Listo, ya está todo para el digivice, ahora veamos, que Digimon es este… ¿Qué?-dijo al ver que en la pantalla no aparecía ninguna información del Digimon.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Tai mientras tomaba a Botamon en las manos.

-La… La base de datos… No lo encontró… Según esto… Tu Digimon no existe.

-¿Cómo que no existe?

-Pues… No hay información, es extraño, nunca había pasado.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, existen muchos tipos, tal vez esta computadora no lo tenga registrado.

-Es poco probable, en estas computadoras se encuentra la más completa información de los Digimons… Aunque puede ser… No estoy seguro, mejor luego nos ocupamos de eso, ahora, la fabricación del digivice-el chico comenzó a teclear y a revisar varios números y códigos en la computadora a una velocidad que sorprendía a Tai.

-¿Tienes mucha practica con las computadoras verdad?

-Claro, siempre he estado en esto, desde niño, de hecho esa es la razón por la que soy un Tamer, un día me encontraba revisando varios programas de computadora y cuando me di cuenta, de la pantalla salió un Digihuevo, de ahí nació mi Digimon unos días después, y no tardaron mucho en enterarse los de HEDM, y desde entonces estoy aquí.

-M… Supongo que ustedes dos ya están también en el nivel de campeón o no.

-Sí, Tentomon Digievolucionó a Kabuterimon por primera vez hace como ocho meses.

-De plano somos los más débiles-dijo para sí y para el Digimon que lo acompañaba.

-Listo, ya todo está hecho, ya están los códigos y la información que tu Digimon deberá llevar, ahora solo falta que se fabrique.

-¿Cómo se fabricara?

-Ven-le dijo y se levantó de su silla, lo guio hasta el otro extremo de la habitación donde había una especie de gabinete conectado a una máquina de gran tamaño, la cual hacia varios ruidos-Este aparato materializa el digivice usando solo datos, es un proceso parecido al que se cree, origino al digimundo, los hacemos de este modo para que no afecte en anda si estas en el digimundo o en el mundo humano.

-Genial… ¿Qué es esto?-dijo señalando una imagen en una pantalla, la imagen del Digivice.

-Es el molde, por así decirlo.

-Y… ¿Se puede utilizar otro molde?-pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso… Es posible, nunca lo hemos intentado pero… Supongo que sí, ¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustaría darle mi toque personal.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-El castaño busco con la vista algo que le fuera útil y vio sobre un escritorio un montón de bolígrafos y hojas en blanco, se acercó al escritorio y tomo un bolígrafo, comenzó a dibujar y después le mostro lo que había hecho al chico.

-¿Qué te parece algo como esto?-dijo mostrando su, "obra de arte"

-Es… Eso es… ¿Una papa?-el chico miro su dibujo que en realidad si parecía una papa o un ovalo chueco con algunas figuras dentro.

-No, es… Es el digivice estilo Taichi.

-Bueno…

-Ok, tal vez dibujo mal, lo que quiero es que sea parecido a un radio o un teléfono celular, y no esa cosa redonda que parece un juguete.

-Bien… Veamos-dijo mientras en una computadora buscaba algo-Lo encontré-dijo y tomo una imagen, el castaño observaba al chico mientras combinaba la imagen 3d del digivice y la de un teléfono celular y veía el resultado, una especie de radio, con una antena del lado izquierdo, con una pantalla y algunos botones debajo de esta-¿esto te parece bien?-le pregunto Izzy.

-Si… Solo que… ¿Puedes agregarle algo de color?

-¿cómo cuál?

-Am… Naranja-dijo y el chico agrego al nuevo digivice algo de color a los lados y en medio-Listo, esto está bien, supongo-le pregunto y el castaño asintió, el chico tecleo un poco más y la maquina comenzó a hacer algunos extraños ruidos-Estará listo en unos minutos, será más grande de lo que es comúnmente un Digivice, pero servirá igual, aunque… -dijo y volvió a hacer algunas cosas en la computadora.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tal vez pueda agregar algunas funciones aprovechando su nuevo tamaño, podría agregar una memoria y… -el chico se concentró en la computadora y olvido por completo al joven que lo acompañaba, el solo se sentó a su lado y espero a que terminara, luego de varios minutos, tal vez media hora, el chico pareció terminar y se levantó de su asiento-Está todo listo Tai, el Digivice estará en una o dos horas.

-Bien… ¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto?

-Te mostrare el portal-le dijo el chico y comenzó a caminar junto a Tentomon-¿Vienes?

-Ah, sí, claro-dijo y tomo su mochila para alcanzarlo.

-Estas instalaciones son muy importantes para toda la organización, se utilizan mucho y siempre esta algún laboratorio ocupado con gente que investiga a fondo a los Digimons… ¿Me estas escuchando?-le dijo al chico que estaba de espaldas a él y que se volteó en ese momento.

-Sí, ya, que aquí hay mucha gente y siempre estudian sí.

-Ah… Mira no te distraigas, hay mucho que ver y que debes aprender… ¿Dónde está tu Digimon?

-Justo aquí-dijo y de su mochila tomo a su Digimon.

-¿Transportas a tu compañero en una mochila?

-Sí, y no solo eso, también traigo varios dulces… Que este pequeño demonio negro ya casi se acaba-dijo mirando acusadoramente al pequeño Digimon-Algunos objetos que me podrían ser útiles, una cuerda, unas vendas, un binocular y un videojuego portátil.

-Jamás en mi vida había conocido a alguien que llevara a su Digimon en una… ¿De dónde sacaste un videojuego portátil?

-Ah…Lo encontré…

-Ay no, alguien se robó mi PSP-se escuchó que un chico decía en una de las habitaciones cercanas a ellos dos.

-Vamos, vámonos, hay mucho que ver tu lo dijiste-decía el castaño mientras empujaba a Izzy.

-Pero, él dijo…

-Anda, anda, mucho que ver y que tengo que aprender, vámonos, no podemos perder el tiempo en tonterías-el pequeño pelirrojo accedió y decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y juntos caminaron lejos del lugar, hasta que llegaron a otra habitación donde entraron.

-Aquí es-le dijo el pelirrojo-Mira, ves eso-le dijo señalando un aro metálico en el fondo de la habitación.

-Si… ¿Qué es?

-Es el portal al digimundo, esa es la forma en que un humano entra al digimundo a voluntad, los portales se han encontrado en diferentes lugares del mundo, nunca se han podido crear, solo son grietas dimensionales que son aprovechadas de este modo, estas máquinas se encargan de cerrar o abrir las grietas como se desee

-wow… ¿Cómo funcionan?

-es sencillo, los portales comerciales y estos son distintos, esos están conectados entre sí, por lo que se puede llegar a un lugar del mundo real por un portal que este también en el mundo real, y para usarlos solo se necesita pagar y hacer procesos legales que normalmente toman algunos días, e incluso semanas, pero aquí es mucho más simple, solo necesitas la llave y puedes entrar, y solo están conectados a un punto específico del otro lado.

-¿Y cuál es la llave?

-Esta-dijo y le mostro su digivice-Vez esta ranura de aquí-le dijo señalando una que estaba en uno de los lados del objeto-Se conecta aquí, y el portal se abre, el digivice tiene ciertos códigos que hacen que el portal funcione, para un Tamer viajar de un mundo a otro es un proceso muy rápido, por ser un Tamer no se necesita arreglar asuntos legales, siempre y cuando se trate de una misión

-Entonces, un Tamer es libre de ir y venir del digimundo.

-No tanto así, pero es aproximado.

-Genial.

-Si bueno, hora de irnos, Tu digivice estará listo en unos minutos.

-Bien, ya quiero mi llave-dijo el chico entusiasmado, al salir del laboratorio se topó con un chico rubio al cual casi derriba junto con la torre de documentos que llevaba-Perdona-le dijo al chico después de ayudarle a equilibrar todo lo que cargaba.

-No… No te preocupes no pasó nada… Oye, tu eres el chico de ayer-le dijo el muchacho rubio-Me entere de que estarías en nuestro equipo, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, pero dime solo T.K.

-Bien, tu dime solo Tai, tú también serás mi compañero eh, bueno, espero nos llevemos bien.

-Claro, ¿Ese es tu Digimon?-le pregunto señalando la bola negra que estaba sobre su cabeza.

-Sí, no sé cómo le hace para subirse en mi a cada rato, creo que le agrada eso-dijo mientras lo tomada-se llama Botamon.

-Nunca había visto uno como ese.

-Sí, es lo que todos dicen.

-Será una tarea importante averiguar que Digimon es-dijo Izzy-Me encargare de investigar eso más tarde, por ahora, iremos por el digivice de Tai.

-Bien, no les quito más tiempo, vámonos Patamon.

-Si T.K.-dijo un ser volador que cargaba algunos documentos más.

-¿Él es tu compañero?-le pregunto el castaño.

-Sí, se llama Patamon.

-Valla, ¿y en qué nivel están?

-Em… Aún estamos en nivel Rookie, no he podido hacer que Patamon Digievolucione aun.

-Oh… No te preocupes, seguro que lo lograran más tarde-dijo el chico y se marchó junto a Izzy, el rubio lo miro alejarse y luego volvió a caminar.

-Parece alguien agradable-dijo el chico.

-A mí no me parece que deba estar aquí-dijo una voz seria que pertenecía a un chico rubio, parecido a T.K. quien estaba recargado en una pared frete al chico.

-Matt, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Un rato, estaba viendo al nuevo.

-Ah, ¿y qué te parece?

-Que no pertenece a aquí-el rubio se marchó y dejo a su hermano confundido. Mientras Taichi e Izzy entraron al laboratorio y observaron el Digivice ya terminado.

-Listo-dijo Izzy mientras tomaba el objeto reluciente como todo objeto nuevo-Toma-le dijo y se lo entrego a Tai quien presión el botón del centro del objeto y miro como la pantalla se iluminaba.

-Wow, ¿y esto?

-Bueno, agregue algunas funciones que me parecen muy útiles y siempre quise poner a prueba, espero no te moleste que use tu digivice como prototipo.

-No, está bien, solo dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer con esta cosa?

-Bueno, una de las funciones que más me interesa que pruebes es el Digianalizador.

-Bien, ¿Qué es y como lo uso?

-Solo busca en la pantalla la función de Digianalizador, luego apunta en la dirección donde esta Tentomon, y presiona el botón de en medio.

-Bien, veamos… Listo, Tentomon, quédate quieto.

-Claro-dijo el Digimon insecto.

-Y… Listo, veamos que dice… _Tentomon es un Digimon Rookie de tipo insecto, es un Digimon amante de la naturaleza, uno de los Digimons insecto más antiguos, su técnica especial es el híper trueno, un rayo eléctrico que lanza a sus oponentes_, genial, con esto puedo saber cosas sobre los Digimons

-Sí, tiene la más grande cantidad de información de los Digimons en general, pero también te puede proporcionar información de un Digimon en específico.

-Ah… ¿Qué es este número?, nivel de poder…6.

-Es la información que te dije, cada Digimon tiene un nivel de poder, y depende de su nivel de digievolucion, un Digimon micro tiene de nivel de poder 1, uno de etapa de entrenamiento tiene de 2 a 4, un Rookie de 5 a 9, y un campeón de 10 a 15.

-wow, veamos que die ce Botamon.

-La información que tiene tu digivice es la misma de la computadora central, no te dirá nada sobre él.

-Sí, lo sé, solo quiero saber su novel de poder… 2-dijo el chico y frunció el ceño-Oye, ¿Si esta en nivel 2 no debería haber digievolucionado ya?

-Eh… Nivel 2… Déjame ver-dijo y vio la pantalla del digivice sorprendido-Esto… No puede ser, debe estar mal-dijo y se acercó a su computadora-No… Está bien… Tu Digimon tiene un nivel de poder de 2.

-¿Eso es malo?

-Pues… No, el nivel de poder no es forzosamente la clave para que Digievolucione, lo sorprendente es, que, si tu Digimon está en etapa micro y tiene ese poder, ¿Qué poder ira a tener cuando Digievolucione a la etapa Rookie… O a la etapa de campeón?

-¿Nunca había pasado esto?

-Si…pocas veces, solo…solo había visto un caso personalmente una vez atrás.

-¿Qué Digimon había tenido el poder de Botamon en etapa Micro?

-Mi Digimon-escucho decir desde la puerta del laboratorio a un chico rubio, y junto a él un Gabumon.

-Tu, valla, mira, mi Digimon es tan fuerte como el tuyo, o lo será.

-No digas tonterías, mi Digimon supera a tu compañerito y por mucho.

-¿Por qué tan altanero y confiado?-le dijo el castaño haciendo más seria su voz.

-Porque así es chico, Gabumon y yo somos los más fuertes aquí.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Y por cuánto?-dijo el castaño y luego reviso con su digivice el poder de Gabumon, y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al verlo- Nivel de poder…9

-Si… Gabumon es casi tan fuerte como un campeón, solo por un poco es débil, pero cuando Digievoluciona a su etapa de campeón, su nivel es de 15, casi 16, es el campeón más fuerte de este lugar, y pensamos volvernos aún más fuertes-le dijo como en forma de reto y se retiró del lugar, Tai estaba estático, no sorprendido, si no curioso, deseoso de conocer a aquel rubio, le parecía un sujeto interesante, fuerte y decidido, como él se consideraba.

-Bueno Botamon… Es obvio que estamos en las ligas mayores, ¿Cómo cuanto tardara en Digievolucionar Botamon a su etapa Rookie?

-Bueno es… El tiempo es muy variado, puede tardar meses, o semanas, el promedio es de una semana para que Digievolucione a su etapa de entrenamiento, y después de eso tal vez unos siete o diez días para que Digievolucione a su etapa Rookie.

-Habrá que entrenar mucho Botamon, te volveremos muy fuerte-le dijo al Digimon que solo parpadeaba con sus palabras-_Tenemos que ser fuertes, ya estamos metidos en todo este embrollo, así que ahora tendremos que destacar_-pensó el muchacho y su Digimon parecía compartir ese mismo pensamiento…

**Castillo Distortion, ubicación desconocida, en el Digimundo**

**Marzo 18 de 2081**

Se podían escuchar claramente varios gritos de horros y de dolor en esa zona, era el sonido que siempre abundaba, todos los allí presentes ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, ya a nadie le molestaba en lo más mínimo ese hecho, ni mucho menos, a un Digimon tan obscuro y maligno como el que se encontraba en la entrada del castillo, esperando a que alguien saliera, una persona en específico. El Digimon vio que la puerta se habría, y un hombre con una gabardina negra hasta los tobillos y sobrero del mismo color salió de ahí, su cabello era rubio, cenizo, y su piel era pálida, y su expresión era la de un enfermo, parecía padecer gripe, el Digimon lo observo acercarse, el alzo la mirada para ver su cara, debido a que el Digimon media aproximadamente tres metros-¿Y?, ¿Qué se ha decidido?

-Ah… Que dé inicio, es la orden que se ha dado-dijo mientras tomaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

-Ese vicio te matara.

-Lo haría, si fuera humano.

-Tienes razón, ¿Y cómo quieren que inicie?

-Mmm… Te dejaran elegir a ti, usa tu imaginación, solo recuera, los quieren vivos, así que no te excedas.

-Descuida James, todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, en lo personal no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que nos ordenó… Pero si así debe ser…

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con: no muy de acuerdo?

-A que el modo en que se ara es… Primitivo, y jamás apoye mucho este proyecto.

-James… Eso me huele a posible traición.

-No me malentiendas, estoy completamente a favor de nuestro señor, solo que… Jamás me ha gustado ni la violencia ni la tortura, así que… Asegúrate de que los Tamers tengan una muerte rápida por favor, no los hagas sufrir como es tu costumbre.

-Bueno, si así te sientes más cómodo, los eliminare tan rápido como me sea posible.

-Bien, más te vale, Devimon-dijo y se retiró desvaneciéndose en el viento, el Digimon sonrió con malicia al ver desaparecer al hombre y abrió sus alas para volar.

-Bien, es hora de capturar a ese par, y es hora, de eliminar a los estúpidos Tamers, la reivindicación de los Digimons, está cerca…

_En el próximo capítulo…_

_-¿Ya está en marcha?_

_-¡Ustedes, ya escucharon, andando!_

_-Se acerca_

_-Si… ¿pero qué es?_

_-Ogremons, están por todas partes-_

_-bien chicos, ¿Qué les parece si les pateamos el trasero ahora a estos Digimons?_


	7. VII El verdadero poder de un Rookie

_-¿Ya está en marcha?_

_-Aun no… Pero no tardara mucho._

_-Eso espero, recuerda que este plan debe llevarse exactamente como se planeó._

_-Lo se… _

_-¿Algo te sucede?_

_-No… Nada._

_-No parece, anímate, estamos a un paso de conseguir aquello que hemos estado buscando desde hace tantos años, eso que hemos estado persiguiendo desde hace un siglo, deberías estar contento amigo mío, ¿Por qué no lo estás?_

_-No pienses mal de mí, sabes que no muestro mis emociones con frecuencia._

_-Bien… No importa entonces… no te quedes ahí, ve de una vez…_

_-__Sí__ pero…_

**Montaña del sabio en el bosque Minori, en el continente Boro, en el Digimundo**

**Marzo 29 de 2081**

Una luz blanca muy intensa lo segó como siempre, casi pierde el equilibrio pues esta vez la salida fue más intensa que en veces anteriores, al parecer, algo de lo que dijo o pensó, lo había molestado, James se serenó y miró a sus alrededores, estaba sobre la punta de la montaña más alta de ese lugar, la llamada Montaña del sabio, el único lugar donde ningún sonido podía llegar, su lugar favorito, tomó su sombrero y se puso de nuevo su gabardina negra antes de partir-… Pero no me satisface hacerle daño a las personas- dijo en voz alta antes de marcharse desvaneciéndose en el aire, se volvió a hacer solido al llegar hasta debajo de la montaña, miró a un Digimon de gran tamaño frente a él, y solo le dijo: -Anda, es ahora, ya dio la autorización, ¿qué esperas?- el Digimon mostró una siniestra sonrisa antes de responderle.

-Nada, solo me entretiene ver tu rostro inexpresivo.

-No estoy aquí para entretenerte, anda, manda a tus lacayos de una vez, ya está todo listo.

-Entendido James, ¡ustedes, ya escucharon, andando!- Un grupo de Digimons verdes y de larga cabellera blanca obedecieron al imponente ser y se marcharon al instante.

-¿Tú no iras?

-No, es algo tan simple que estoy seguro que podrán ellos solos- dijo y se marchó volando con sus enormes y horribles alas negras.

-Siendo así… Tal vez pueda…

**Capitulo VII**

"**El verdadero poder de un Rookie"**

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**Marzo 29 de 2081**

-Uf… Terminé- dijo el castaño pasándose la mano por la frente para limpiarse el sudor, mientras que miraba el piso de madera de aquella mansión reluciente, el chico sonrió al ver su perfecto trabajo y luego de dejar el trapeador dentro del balde de agua, se recargó en la pared para descansar un poco, sintió un peso en la cabeza que se deslizó a su hombro y volteó para ver una bola rosada con largas orejas como tiras encima de el- ¿Qué te parece?, **¿**perfecto no**?**- dijo el chico y su compañero asintió enérgicamente- eras más ligero cuando eras Botamon- dijo mientras lo tomaba y lo sujetaba con un brazo- pero ya que Digievolucionaste al menos creo que eres más fuerte Ko... Koroko… kokororo… ah… ¿Cómo era?

-Koromon- dijo el Digimon.

-Ah, sí, Koromon, bien, tu nivel es de 3, pero el de el Digimon de Matt era de 4 en cuanto Digievolucionó, hay que volverte más fuerte.

-¿Sigues preocupado por eso de tu rivalidad con Mattie?- le dijo una chica que recién llegaba al lugar- no le des tanta importancia Tai, es solo su ego hablando siempre antes que él, créeme, te acostumbras a su competitividad.

-Eso espero Sora- dijo el chico.

-Wow, enserio eres rápido, bien, ven, vayamos a descansar, ya terminamos con nuestras tareas, es hora de divertirnos un poco.

-Ah, conque se divierten aquí **¿**eh**?**.

-Claro, no todos aquí somos unos amargados, existimos personas a las que nos encanta disfrutar un poco- le dijo al chico con una sonrisa en el rostro y guiándolo para ir abajo. El y Sora comenzaron a tratarse bastante y en poco tiempo se formó entre ellos una amistad muy fuerte, el pasaba bastante de su tiempo libre con la chica y ella le mostraba muchas cosas, al igual que Mimi, solo que Sora era menos seria que Mimi- ¿sabes jugar billar?- le preguntó ella mientras acomodaba las bolas en la mesa.

-Eh… No.

-Entonces te enseño**,** ven- le dijo y tomó dos tacos de billar de la pared, le entregó uno y se preparó para usar el otro- es simple, solo tienes que meter las bolas de colores, golpeándolas con la bola blanca, si la primera bola que metes es lisa, solo debes meter las lisas, si es rayada, solo las rayadas y la negra se mete hasta el final, es sencillo **¿**no**?**.

-Eh… Algo- dijo el chico mientras movía el palo en sus manos- ¿Le tengo que pegar como en eso que se llama golf?, ¿O cómo?- dijo mientras movía el palo de lado a lado.

-No… De este modo- dijo y se recargó en la mesa.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó una chica castaña que acababa de llegar al lugar

-Jugamos Damas chinas Mimi- le dijo la pelirroja mientras hacia su tiro y regaba todas las bolas en la mesa pero sin meter ninguna.

-Ok, la pregunta correcta era: ¿Por qué juegan billar?, ¿ya terminaron sus tareas?- dijo la chica algo molesta.

-**Sí**, Kamiya es rápido para las tareas del hogar- dijo y señalo con el taco al muchacho.

-Cuando vivía en el digimundo, muchas veces realicé algunas tareas domésticas para conseguir dinero, o me hacía pasar por sirviente para robar dinero de las casas de gente rica- dijo y soltó una risa divertido con su comentario mientras que la castaña lo miro molesta- Pero ya no robo más…

-Me alegro- dijo la castaña aún molesta, el chico se acomodó recargado en la mesa de la misma forma que la chica pelirroja lo había hecho antes, movió un poco el taco de atrás a adelante y le apunto a una de las bolas que estaba muy cerca de uno de los hoyos.

-¿Solo debo meter una de las bola cierto?- la pelirroja asintió, el chico respiró profundamente y golpeó tan fuerte como pudo la esfera blanca que golpeó la bola de enfrente que entró en el hoyo pero después salió volando hasta dar al otro extremo de la habitación casi impactando con la cabeza de un chico que iba caminando- Jeje… ¡Lo siento!, mejor voy por ella- dijo y se apresuró a ir por el objeto.

-Es un chico sumamente divertido no crees Mimi.

-Sí, creo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Eh, nada.

-¿Por qué siempre te pones extraña cuando te hablo de Kamiya amiga?

-No… No lo hago, son ideas tuyas- la chica castaña lo miraba fijamente discutir con el chico mientras se disculpaba y el otro joven enfurecido le gritaba varias cosas que al parecer a Tai no le molestaban y solo tomó la bola, se disculpó de nuevo y se dispuso a regresar.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó la pelirroja a la castaña que salió de sus pensamientos de repente y miro a su amiga.

-N… No… Claro que no… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le dijo ella algo sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

-Ah… Por nada, curiosidad solamente… Y además no es nada feo- la castaña la volteo a ver algo sorprendida y sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago, el chico llego a donde ellas y mostrando la pelota blanca mientras sonreía, la pelirroja se acercó a él y tomo la pelota, dirigiéndole una sonrisa algo coqueta la puso sobre la mesa para seguir el juego, cuando en la mansión se escuchó una voz decir con fuerza:

-Atención a todos los presentes, reúnanse en la sala de conferencias de inmediato, es una orden, repito, reúnanse en la sala de conferencias de inmediato, es una orden.

-¿Y eso?- dijo el chico quien parecía ser el más intrigado de todos, los chicos rápido comenzaron a abandonar el lugar y solo quedaron él y sus dos amigas.

-Es Charles, y debe ser algo muy importante si nos está llamando a todos- dijo **Sora** y de inmediato se marchó, seguida de Mimi dejando a Tai atrás y aún muy confundido.

-Esperen… Ah… Creo que ya no seguiremos jugando- dijo mientras corría detrás de sus amigas y el resto de los Tamers que también corrían, todo el mundo estaba reunido en una habitación con varios asientos, frente a ellos en el fondo de la habitación había una gran pantalla y Charles junto a Genai estaban parados a la vista de todos, el chico busco un asiento y lo encontró junto al chico rubio de su equipo- ¿Qué es lo que pasa no sabes?- le preguntó al chico que se encogió de hombros.

-Debe ser algo muy importante Tai, no nos llaman así por cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, te creeré T.K.- dijo el chico poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca, volteó ligeramente a la izquierda y pudo ver pasar a Matt, quien también lo miró de reojo, sus miradas se cruzaron solo por un segundo, pero para ambos fue como si pasaran horas, una mirada llena de hielo contra una que ardía en llamas, igual que la naturaleza de cada uno, fría y calurosa, firme y descontrolada, opuestos naturales. El rubio dejó de mirar a Tai quien fijó su vista al frente en ese momento.

-Bueno, todos están presentes ahora, bien, escuchen, hay una gran emergencia, hablaré sin rodeos, mientras estamos aquí, se está llevando a cabo un ataque masivo a un laboratorio en el digimundo, son muchísimos Digimons los que atacan, así que será necesario que demos el mayor apoyo que podamos, no hay tiempo de responder preguntas, todos los Tamers, diríjanse ahora mismo a alguno de los portales- los Tamers que estaban reunidos obedecieron de inmediato, y mientras entre ellos hablaban sobre lo que sucedía, Tai se levantó y siguió a T.K. quien iba bastante decidido.

-Hey, espera, ¿qué hacemos?

-Solo sígueme, iremos a uno de los portales, la mansión tiene cinco en total, los primeros que se llenaran seguramente son los dos de este piso, el del tercer piso y el del garaje, vallamos al del laboratorio, casi siempre se olvidan de que ahí hay uno, ¡Patamon!- gritó el chico y en seguida llegó su compañero quien aterrizó en su cabeza.

-Bien, yo te sigo T.K.-dijo el chico mientras que buscaba con la mirada a su Digimon, (del cual se había olvidado minutos atrás), pero este salto de detrás de él y callo en sus brazos- ah, aquí estas, ¿listo amigo?- él Digimon asintió alegre- genial, es nuestra primera misión.

-Sí, estoy muy emocionado Tai.

-Igual yo, es bueno ver que compartimos un espíritu de pelea parecido- los dos chicos junto a sus compañeros continuaron corriendo hasta llegar al sótano donde se encontraba el gran laboratorio subterráneo, Tai siguió a T.K. hasta que este se detuvo frente a una habitación en la que estaban sus demás compañeros, caminó más sereno y entró seguido de Tai al lugar, el resto de su equipo los miro mientras que Izzy terminaba de hacer algunas cosas en su computadora y el portal se encendía.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo T.K. algo agitado por el recorrido.

-Bueno… Es bueno ver su energía y su disposición en este momento pero… Ni tu ni Tai están calificados para esta misión- dijo Charles quien estaba en la habitación junto a los demás chicos de su equipo.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono Tai y T.K. quienes no comprendían el por qué- Pero… ¿Por qué?, he estado en misiones muy peligrosas antes- decía T.K. con energía en su voz.

-Y yo siempre me meto en líos y nunca me matan- dijo Tai con el mismo tono de voz que su compañero.

-Lo siento, pero ambos están en un nivel en el que lo único que harán en la misión sería pues… Estorbar- dijo Charles tratando de expresarse de modo que no insultara a los dos chicos- Mira, T.K., eres un hábil chico, pero necesitas ser más fuerte para esta misión, es muy peligrosa, y en cuanto a ti Taichi, eres muy inexperto, te falta tener más entrenamiento con tu Digimon antes de poder ir a la batalla.

-Oye Charles, tal vez no tengamos el mismo nivel que el resto, tal vez nuestros Digimons no estén en el nivel de campeón pero, algo podemos hacer, no somos inútiles, tenemos fuerza y más importante, tenemos espíritu, pelearemos hasta el cansancio.

-No es necesario, ya he hablado, este será un operativo de mucho riesgo, y si van lo único que lograran será que los maten- ambos chicos sintieron la impotencia más grade de sus vidas- no solo ustedes, hay bastantes Tamers que tampoco irán y no se quejan, saben que no siempre pueden ser de ayuda, y lo aceptan, esa es la mayor forma en que ellos pueden darnos su apoyo, esto no está a discusión comprenden, la decisión está tomada y nada me hará cambiar de parecer, retírense- dijo Charles dándoles la espalda y atravesando el portal.

-Ah… ¿Para esto era para lo que me metieron en todo esto?, ¿Qué se supone que haga entonces?- dijo el chico castaño muy molesto.

-Por qué no vas trapear los pisos, déjale esto a los verdaderos Tamers- le constesó el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada asesina mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-Jaja, que gracioso- dijo el chico y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Tai… - dijo Mimi quien quería hacer que el chico comprendiera.

-Déjalo, él está consciente de que no puede ayudar, eso es lo que le afecta, que no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo por ahora, será mejor para el llevar esto solo, eso sí le ayudara más que cualquier cosa que puedas decirle- la chica pelirroja atravesó el portal seguida de Matt, Izzy, y después Mimi volteo a ver a T.K. quien medio sonrió y se fue de ahí, la chica entristeció y se marchó junto a sus amigos.

El castaño se tumbó sobre un sofá bastante molesto, su Digimon saltó y se puso sobre su abdomen mirándolo como tratando de saber en qué pensaba, el castaño solo dejó salir un suspiro y cerró los ojos para dormir un rato, cosa que no logró pues el rubio llegó en ese momento y tomó asiento junto a él, Tai se levantó del sofá y miró a T.K. quien parecía igual de abatido que él, sonrió ligeramente para tratar de animar al chico

-Hey, no es para tanto, nos subestiman, estoy seguro de que les seremos muy útiles en el futuro, por ahora, tenemos toda la mansión para nosotros solos- T.K. sonrió un poco y lo miro.

-Estamos aquí junto a unos 25 niños que vinieron junto a sus maestros a una clase de biología Digimon, sus maestros se fueron pero todos ellos están aquí- enseguida que dijo eso un montón de niños de entre ocho y diez años pasó corriendo por toda la mansión rumbo a la sala de juegos- es un verdadero circo- dijo el rubio y Tai le dio la razón asintiendo, uno de los tantos niños se paró frente a Tai y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo el chico castaño con tono duro.

-Tengo hambre, hazme un sándwich.

-Ah, sí, claro, ¿Qué soy tu padre?

-Mi papá murió cuando tenía seis.

-Ay… Pobrecito, yo no conocí al mío ni a mi mamá, ¿A cuál de nosotros le ha ido peor?- el niño bufo y se retiró al ver que Taichi no cedería ante él por ninguno de los chantajes que se le ocurrieran, el castaño se recostó de nuevo en el sofá esperando poder dormirse de una vez.

**Afueras de la ciudad de Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**29 de Marzo de 2081 **

El desorden causado por los Ogremons era bastante, ellos no se preocuparon por atacar a nadie, solo por atravesar la ciudad, al llegar hasta el inicio de un espeso bosque, el grupo de 10 Digimons observó a su alrededor.

-¿Y ahora hacia dónde?- dijo uno de ellos confundido.

-Hacia allá- dijo el líder y comenzó a correr en la dirección que acababa de señalar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé, porque el señor Devimon me lo dijo, cumpliremos sus órdenes, y él nos recompensara muy bien, recuerden eso- los Ogremons rugieron contentos con eso y siguieron a su líder para llegar a su destino, y cumplir con su misión.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Marzo 29 de 2081**

El castaño abrió de golpe los ojos y se levantó del sofá, miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba sola, nadie a excepción de su Digimon estaba con él, respiró profundamente y luego miró a Koromon quien también había tenido una reacción parecida- ¿también lo sentiste?- le preguntó al Digimon rosado quien lo volteó a ver y afirmó con la cabeza- se acerca- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie.

-Si… ¿Pero qué es?- le preguntó el Digimon.

-No lo sé- dijo y lo tomó a Koromon para irse- pero será mejor prepararnos.

-¿Y cómo nos preparamos?

-Bueno… No lo sé… Pero algo debemos hacer- dijo y salió de la habitación.

Fuera de la mansión, a algunos metros, se encontraba el grupo de Ogremons, abriéndose camino en el bosque esperando encontrar pronto la supuesta base a la que debían llegar.

-No hay nada aquí, este no era el camino, nos perdiste imbécil- se quejó uno de los Ogremons con el líder a quien trató de golpear con su maso pero el Digimon lo detuvo con una mano y con el mazo de hueso que llevaba en la otra lo golpeó en el estómago derribándolo.

-No estamos perdidos- dijo y tomo de un saco que cargaba unos lentes, se los puso y pudo ver frente a él la construcción- ya llegamos- dijo y avanzó buscando la puerta de la mansión la cual no pudo tocar debido a que una especie de escudo la protegía- tiene un campo de fuerza que deja a los intrusos afuera y además la vuelve invisible, esto no es algo sencillo- dijo y sus compañeros lo miraron molestos.

-¿Y entonces como se supone que entramos?- preguntó uno con rabia.

-Solo hay que apagar el campo de fuerza- dijo y del saco tomó un aparato extraño que puso sobre el escudo y luego dio unos pasos atrás, el aparato hiso un ruido agudo y después estalló cayendo al suelo y el escudo se fue dispersando y la mansión estaba a la vista de todos- bien, ahora, en marcha, escuchen, recuerden lo que nos dijo Devimon, maten a todo el que interfiera exceptuando al humano elegido.

-¿Cómo lo reconoceremos?

-Con estos- dijo y les entrego el saco, que contenía varios medallones extraños- brillara cuando estén frente al que es, si encuentran a un humano, y no brilla, mátenlo- dijo con un tono seco, los Digimons entraron a la mansión saltando la valla que la rodeaba y se dirigieron a su interior. Dentro, T.K. estaba sentado en la sala de juegos junto a la mesa de billar leyendo un libro en silencio, los tantos niños que estaban cerca hace un momento se habían dispersado por toda la mansión y él estaba disfrutando de un instantáneo momento de paz, hasta que notó el silencio que había, dejó de leer y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, estaba solo y parecía que algo no estaba bien, se levantó de su asiento y llamó a Patamon quien llego en un instante.

-¿Qué pasa T.K.?- le preguntó el Digimon.

-No lo sé Patamon, pero algo sucede, y me gustaría saber que es- dijo mientras caminaba sin hacer mucho ruido por la mansión, subió las escaleras buscando a alguien, pero no encontró nada, escuchó un ruido detrás de él, y se acercó a las escaleras para ver el piso de abajo, se asomó y pudo distinguir unas sombras y a alguien hablando en el piso de abajo, se acercó un poco más y en ese momento sintió como lo jalaban hacia atrás y lo derribaban dentro de una habitación obscura y cerraban inmediatamente la puerta- ¡¿Que…?- gritó pero de inmediato le taparon la boca.

-Guarda silencio- le dijo Taichi en un susurro mientras le destapaba la boca.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- le dijo en voz baja.

-Ogremons, están por todas partes- dijo un chico quien se asomó por la puerta.

-Los vimos cuando estaban afuera, y me puse a reunir a los chicos que encontré- dijo Taichi mientras se ponía de pie, buscó un lugar donde acomodarse y al encontrar la cama de esa habitación se recostó en esta.

-Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó T.K.

-No se… ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-Bueno… Hay que pedir ayuda a alguien.

-No creo… para pedir ayuda necesitamos salir de aquí, y de hacer eso, tendríamos que pelear para abrirnos paso, y si vamos a salir y a pelar, de una vez encarguémonos de todo- dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba al grupo con una sonrisa algo extraña.

-¿Es broma no?- dijo un chico con lentes mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Pelear con esos Digimons?, es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado en mi vida, no podemos, todos esos son Ogremons, Digimons de nivel de campeón mientras que nosotros somos Tamers de nivel Rookie, y tu apenas estas en entrenamiento- le dijo al chico señalando a su compañero de color rosa claro.

-Si… Tal vez… Pero aun así, hay que pelear- dijo Taichi aun con su confianza en sí mismo.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?, eso es suicidio.

-La última vez que alguien me dijo algo así, me convertí en un Tamer, tal vez esta ocasión corra con tanta suerte como entonces.

-No es una apuesta, esto no es un juego donde si pierdes vuelves a intentar.

-Exacto, por eso no vallan a perder- el castaño hablo con un tono más serio- escuchen bien, a todos aquí nos hacen menos, y hacen que se crean menos de lo que son, conozco a chicos más pequeños que ustedes que han podido sobrevivir a riesgos mayores a este, escuchen, seremos unos novatos pero aun así, tenemos poder, y mucho, solo debemos confiar en nosotros mismos, si lo hacemos, podremos vencer, ¿Quién está conmigo?- dijo y estiró su brazo con la palma abierta, pero nadie lo siguió.

-Yo- dijo T.K. quien puso su mano sobre la de Tai.

-¿Están locos?- se quejó nuevamente el mismo chico.

-Yo también- dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí y yo- dijo otro y otros más se unieron a los mayores, era un grupo pequeño de diez chicos contando a Tai y T.K. y sus diez Digimons.

-Bien, pelearemos.

-Los van a matar- volvió a decir el mismo chico que en ningún momento había apoyado a Tai.

-Tal vez, pero al menos haremos algo más que solo estar escondidos- dijo y se marchó junto a los otros, Taichi caminaba al frente del grupo que cuidaba no hacer mucho ruido, y se asomó para ver en el piso de abajo- diablos, atrás, atrás, ahí viene uno- dijo y los chicos caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la esquina y cubrirse detrás de la pared, Tai se asomó con cuidado de no ser visto y pudo localizar a los enemigos- son dos, uno viene para acá, retrocedan- dijo y el grupo obedeció, el castaño se pegó a la pared cuando el Digimon estaba muy cerca y esperó que no lo encontrara.

-¡Espera!- gritó uno de los Ogremons y el que caminaba se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dijo mientras regresaba con él.

-Escuche un ruido abajo, tal vez este ahí.

-Eso espero, ya me cansé, llevamos aquí un buen rato y hasta ahora no hemos visto a nadie, ni al maldito humano ni a ningún otro.

-Sí, es raro, ¿crees que se hayan dado cuenta?

-No, aunque tal vez… No estoy seguro, solo sé que debemos darnos prisa y hallarlo, no tardaran mucho en regresar- los dos siguieron hablando de cosas sin interés mientras se alejaban y el chico respiró aliviado, al ver que estaba fuera de peligro por el momento.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo y vio como el resto de su grupo se acercaba.

-Menos mal que nada les pasó- les dijo T.K. a Tai y Koromon.

-Sí, escuchen, necesitaremos una estrategia, ellos buscan algo, o a alguien, no se de quien se trate pero… Habrá que pelear, eso es seguro, primero quiero saber contra cuantos peleamos, así que este es el plan- el chico les dijo su estrategia y los demás escucharon atentos- ¿Todo quedo entendido?, bien, entonces, en marcha- dicho esto todos se dividieron tomando cada chico una dirección junto a su Digimon para realizar la primera fase del plan- bien Koromon… Espero que nos vaya bien- dijo y se levantó para regresar al pasillo.

**Laboratorio Kusanagi, en el continente Sarva, en el Digimundo**

**29 de Marzo de 2081**

-Esto es muy intenso-dijo Matt mientras que montaba a Garurumon y este disparaba su Aullido explosivo a la horda de Woodmons contra los que luchaban, eran bastantes Digimons los que se encontraban frente a ellos, aunque casi ninguno era muy fuerte, aún así, fácilmente superaban a sus rivales en número siendo más del doble- ¡necesito ayuda por aquí!- gritó el rubio mientras que los Digimons lo rodeaban.

-¡No eres el único!- le dijo Sora quien estaba en la misma situación siendo acorralada en el cielo por varios Flymon- ¡¿esto no se acabara nunca?- se quejó mientras seguía tratando de luchar, pero el sinfín de Digimons seguía apareciendo- comienzo a dudar en que ganaremos- dijo mientras que uno de los insectos la atacaba por la espalda pero fue derribado con una esfera de energía de Kabuterimon- Gracias Izzy- dijo la chica al ver que casi la mataban.

-De nada Sora, ¡chicos nosotros los cubriremos desde el aire!- les grito a Matt y a Mimi.

-¡Gracias Izzy!, Toguemon no podemos darnos por vencidas- le dijo Mimi a su compañera.

-De acuerdo Mimi- respondió su gigantesca amiga Digimon mientras seguían pelando.

-Seguramente en este momento mi hermano y ese Kamiya deben estar muy bien y sin ninguna preocupación- dijo el rubio con algo de enfado en su voz- no importa, eso demuestra que ese chico no es apto para este mundo, no me van a superar, ni ese chico con su Digimon tan especial y desconocido, ni esa chica llamada Rika- Garurumon seguía abriéndose paso entre los muchos enemigos que seguían tratando de aprisionarlo hasta que quedó en medio de muchos de ellos que no le dejaban ninguna salida- maldición.

-¡Kyubimon ataca!- grito una chica y de inmediato su Digimon con la apariencia de un zorro amarillo de nueve colas ataco con varias bolas de fuego a los Digimons que amenazaban a Matt- Yamato Ishida, volvemos a vernos- dijo la chica pelirroja que montaba al igual que Matt a su compañero Digimon.

-Rika Nonaka… que sorpresa…

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**Marzo 29 de 2081**

-Listo- dijo el útlimo chico que faltaba en llegar, el grupo se encontraba en el segundo piso, junto a las escaleras planeando su siguiente movimiento- ¿ahora qué Taichi?- le preguntó al líder.

-Bueno… Según esto - dijo refiriéndose a su Digivice - esos Digimons tienen un poder de entre 10 y 13, y nuestros Digimons pues… Un poder de entre 3 y 6, no tenemos mucha oportunidad en cuanto a fuerza, y en cuanto a número, a menos de que los demás decidan ayudarnos, no es una ventaja tampoco, ya que ellos son diez, y nosotros… Veinte, pero Digimons solo son diez- el grupo se desanimó al escuchar esas palabras – pero… Aún tenemos algo a nuestro favor, el factor sorpresa, solo hay que deshacernos de esos Digimons de uno en uno, y así venceremos- dijo el chico y todos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Y cómo tienes planeado hacer eso?– preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

-Simple, atacaremos sin ser vistos, y acabaremos con el enemigo, nos dividiremos en tres grupos, ustedes cuatro irán juntos, en esa dirección– dijo y señalo el pasillo que tenía enfrente– mientras que ustedes cuatro, se dirigirán en dirección contraria, hacia allá- dijo y señalo hacia atrás de el- en cuanto a T.K. y a mí, iremos al piso de abajo, estaremos bien nosotros dos solos, cuando ven a un Ogremon, asegúrense de que él no los encuentre, y al atacarlo, asegúrense de no hacer mucho ruido, así los demás no se darán cuenta y podremos avanzar sin problemas, tengan cuidado, y no se precipiten al actuar.

-Entendido- dijo uno de los chicos y se dirigió a donde le señalaron junto a un Gotsumon, su compañero, y lo siguieron los otros tres de su grupo.

-¿Ustedes también entendieron? – les pregunto a los otros cuatro y asintieron, se dirigieron siendo liderados por una niña y su Monmon.

-¿Y tú T.K., listo?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien, entonces en marcha- el castaño bajó las escaleras deslizándose por el barandal y enseguida su Digimon lo acompañ**ó**. Separado de ahí un Ogremon se encontraba revisando una habitación la cual estaba en completo desorden, la cama se encontraba sin el colchón el cual estaba en el piso desgarrado, el ropero estaba abierto y toda la ropa se encontraba fuera y regada por la habitación, la ventana estaba rota y la puerta medio cerrada.

-Maldición, ¿en dónde estará ese endemoniado niño? - Se dijo el Digimon mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-¿Me buscabas? – Le dijo un chico que estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta, el Digimon se sorprendió al verlo y enseguida extendió su mano con el extraño medallón en ella en dirección del chico, sonrió malévolamente y luego le dijo: - No…pero me servirás de calentamiento- alzó su mano con su maso en ella y antes de hacer algo recibió un duro golpe en la nuca de un Gotsumon y un Salamon.

-Buen trabajo en equipo – dijo el chico a sus amigos quienes se habían puesto detrás del Digimon sin que este se diera cuenta.

- Tu plan funcionó Marcus – dijo una niña muy animada.

- Si, pero solo va uno, faltan aún nueve y no creo que sean tan estúpidos como este.

- ¡Mira un Alce!-grito la chica frente al Digimon el cual volteo al instante.

- Espera, ¿Qué es un alce?- al volver a dirigir su vista a donde estaba la niña esta no estaba y después sintió un gran dolor en el estómago que lo hiso soltar su maso, vio frente a él a un Monmon y antes de hacer algo fue golpeado con su propio maso por un Hawkmon ayudado por un Chumon.

-Fue sencillo- dijo la chica frente al Digimon derrotado y luego vio a sus amigos salir de su escondite.

-Eres impresionante Mariana – le dijo uno de ellos a la chiquilla que sonrió ante el cumplido.

- Solo un poco, pero eso no es lo importante, importa más que ahora vayamos por otro, seguramente en este momento al menos uno de estos Ogremons ya fue derrotado por los demás, aun así, faltan varios así que démonos prisa.

- Sí – el grupo continúo avanzando y abandonó el lugar con el Ogremon inconsciente. En otro punto otro Ogremon caminaba con tranquilidad por el lugar buscando en cada rincón al humano que necesitaban capturar, y en **ese** momento escuchó un silbido que venía exactamente de arriba de él, alzó la mirada y solo pudo ver un par de macetas caer sobre su rostro y quedo inconsciente, sobre él estaba el castaño que se había puesto las masetas en los pies y había saltado cayendo justo en su rostro.

- Lo bueno es que estos Digimons no son conocidos exactamente por su inteligencia – dijo mientras bajaba de encima del Digimon.

- Sí… Lo que me hace pensar… ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí? –dijo T.K. con un tono de misterio.

- Tienes razón, y eso sumado a que escuche que buscan algo… esto no me huele bien.

- Será mejor que primero libremos este lugar de cualquier amenaza, ya después nos preocuparemos por lo demás.

-Sí, tienes razón, Vamos chicos, aún faltan muchos- les dijo a sus compañeros, T.K., Patamon y Koromon, quien estaba como siempre, sobre su hombro.

-Valla, un grupo de protectores – dijo uno de los Ogremons que se encontraba detrás del chico, él se volteó lentamente y pudo ver al enemigo – Veamos- dijo mientras con la mano en la que llevaba el medallón apunto a donde estaba T.K. y luego sonrió – No, no eres tú, y tu amigo…- Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el Digimon de T.K. se lanzó contra él y lo golpeo con la cabeza - ¡Rata miserable, morirás**!** – El Digimon lo tomo con una mano y lo arrojo con fuerza contra la pared derrotándolo.

- ¡Patamon! – Gritó su preocupado compañero y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Maldito, Koromon – dijo el chico y su Digimon bajó de él, se pusieron uno de cada lado y atacaron al mismo tiempo, Tai se lanzó para darle una patada voladora que el Digimon esquivó, pero después recibió directamente la ráfaga de burbujas de Koromon y cayó al suelo**.** – Lo hicimos –dijo Tai pero el Digimon se puso de pie de un salto y pateó a Koromon.

- Claro que no – dijo**.** Tomó del cuello a Tai y lo aprisionó contra la pared**.** – Vamos a ver, dijo mientras que le acercaba el medallón a él también – que les parece… tú no eres… Entonces… Morirás- dijo y alzó su puño para darle el golpe final.

- ¡Tai! – Exclamó su compañero quien se lanzó y mordió la mano de Ogremon.

- Maldita rata rozada, muérete – el Digimon verde tomo a Koromon y lo lazó contra la pared al igual que hiso con Patamon, pero Koromon para seguir luchando.

- Koromon… Detente… No puedes… Mejor… Huye… Vete junto a T.K. y Patamon… Ahora- Decía el chico castaño mientras seguía siendo ahorcado por el Digimon.

- No… Eres mi compañero Tai, y debemos estar unidos, lucharé por protegerte aunque dé mi vida- dijo el Digimon con gran ferocidad en la voz.

-K… Koromon…

-Tai… - El digivice de Taichi comenzó a irradiar una intensa luz al igual que su Digimon compañero.

- ¿Qué… que sucede?

-AAAA… ¡Koromon Digivols a… Agumon!- El pequeño Digimon Rozado cambió drásticamente su apariencia y se convirtió en una especie de dinosaurio naranja de gran cabeza, grandes y afilados dientes y garras y una mirada fiera e intimidante- ¡Flama bebé! –Exclamó el Digimon y lanzó una bola de fuego del tamaño de su cabeza que impactó contra el Digimon que se encendió en llamas.

- ¡ARG… Mi cabello, AAAA!- exclamó el Digimon mientras que Agumon se lanzó contra él y le dio un cabezazo que lo mando contra la pared golpeándose la cabeza y quedando noqueado – Ahora si lo derrotamos Tai – dijo el Digimon mientras se acercaba al chico que estaba sentado en el suelo mirándolo con gran asombro, ¿Tai…? – El chico no reaccionaba y solo miraba incrédulo al Digimon frente a el - ¿Te pasa algo Tai?

-Debe ser la sorpresa porque hayas digievolucionado- dijo T.K. mientras que sostenía a Patamon en sus brazos.

-A...– Dijo Tai en un susurro- Ag…Ag…gu… Agumon… Agumon… ¡Agumon!- exclamó mientras que abrazaba al Digimon con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si Tai… Digievolucioné – el castaño seguía abrazando a su compañero quien estaba ahora confundido.

- Digievolucionaste, ahora eres Agumon- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Gracias amigo, sin ti, estaría muerto ahora.

-De nada, tenía que protegerte- dijo el Digimon mientras que Tai lo volvia a abrazar.

-Oye, amigo, creo que primero debemos terminar con esto- le dijo T.K. mientras veía que otros cuatro Ogremons se acercaban.

-¡¿Qué? ¡ No puede ser, el jefe, el jefe fue derrotado! – Exclamo uno de los Ogremons mientras que veía a su líder en el suelo y a los dos Tamers frente a él, a los cuales después se unieron otros ocho niños con sus Digimons- Ah… Son muchos- dijo el Ogremon algo asustado.

-Vaya, vencieron a dos, nosotros también, cada equipo – Dijo la niña que iba junto al Monmon.

-En serio, vaya, entonces van seis derrotados- dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie.

-Se… Seis- dijo otro Ogremon bastante nervioso.

-Bien chicos, ¿Qué les parece si les pateamos el trasero ahora a estos cuatro Digimons?

- ¡Sí! – Gritó la horda de chicos y Digimons y se lanzaron contra los Ogremons.

…_**horas más tarde…**_

-Uff, eso fue agotador- dijo Sora al llegar a la mansión por el portal cargando en su espalda a su dormida compañera- Piyomon, ya llegamos hora de que camines- le dijo pero el ave rosada no dio señales de estar despierta- Bien, te cargaré hasta la habitación- dijo y siguió caminando junto al resto e su grupo y Charles quien los acompañaba, ellos eran el primer grupo en regresar, debido a su gran desempeño en batalla los habían dejado retirarse sin tener que ayudar en las tareas de reconstrucción.

-Me pregunto que habrán hecho Tai y T.K. aquí mientras estábamos fuera- dijo Mimi interesada en ellos dos.

-Ja… Seguramente morirse del aburrimiento – le dijo Matt mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados, el campo de batalla no es lugar para un chico como Kamiya, no resistiría la presión- dijo mientras que subían las escaleras y abrían la puerta para pasar al primer piso, el cual se encontraba devastado, varios muebles medio quemados y destruidos- ¿pero qué…?

-¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?- Exclamó Charles rojo por el coraje.

-Shhh, se acaban de dormir – dijo un castaño que estaba sobre uno de los únicos sofás que no estaba destruido.

-¡¿…Que…? – el chico señaló a un grupo de niños acomodado en el piso junto a sus Digimons, y detrás de ellos, en el rincón de la habitación, un grupo de diez Ogremons, todos atados, todos amordazados, todos heridos, y todos inconscientes- ¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – preguntó tratando de controlarse.

-Nada… Solo un ataque sorpresa, pero no se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos.

-Nosotros… ¿Quiénes? – T.K. se levantó de otro sofá junto con Patamon y luego Agumon quien estaba en el suelo dormido hasta ese momento.

- Nosotros… Los Rookie.

_En el próximo capítulo…_

_-¿Extinto?-_

_-Según esto, los Agumon, se extinguieron hace más o menos veinte mil años._

_-Interroguemos a uno de los Ogremons_

_-Matt, deja que los adultos hablen si_

_Cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen?_

_-¿Rebeldes?, ¿se rebelan a qué?_

_-Eres un muchacho bastante interesante a decir verdad. _

_-¿Enserio?, ¿Por qué siento que no lo dices por algo bueno o como un alago?_

_-Escucha, desde que te conocí, he sentido algo extraño con respecto a ti, ciento que eres alguien en quien no se puede ni debe confiar_

Que tal, ¿les gusto?, gracias al apoyo brindado en estos días, y espero estén muy bien, pásensela chido, yo, me despido de todos ustedes.


	8. VIII Mi amigo Ogremon

**Capitulo VIII**

"_**Mi amigo Ogremon"**_

La castaña se asomó por la ventana y observó al chico que estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de la mansión junto a su Digimon de color naranja. Ella lo miró fijamente por un rato y después se apartó, subió las escaleras y se encontró con Matt quien estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, escuchó que alguien se acercaba y se relajó un poco, ya bastantes problemas tenía con la chica y no quería seguir lastimándola con su actitud, en verdad la quería y mucho. – ¿Estas bien Matt? –Preguntó ella y el rubio medio sonrió y asintió sin ánimos. –Claro que no, algo te sucede, te conozco bien, sé que algo anda mal.

-Bueno, pues si te interesa saber… -Dijo y después calló por un pequeño lapso de tiempo para buscar la mejor manera de expresarse.- Ese chico… Llega aquí y de inmediato se vuelve un héroe, es… No sé, en el hay algo que no me agrada nada y me pone nervioso que se desarrolle tan rápido.

-Es un prodigio, tú también lo eres- le dijo la castaña para defender al castaño sin que el rubio se molestara.- Sabes, no deberías darle importancia a eso, mejor, pensemos en otra cosa

-¿Cómo qué?

-Pues… Lo del ataque, Charles dijo que interrogaran a uno de los Ogremons, dijo que serían dos de nuestro equipo.

-Supongo que serán T.K. y Kamiya.- dijo el rubio sin mucho afán.

-Pues… No… Serán Taichi y tu Matt.- El rubio no reaccionó con eso, sólo se mantuvo serio y luego se marchó de ahí.

-Entonces me iré de una vez.

-Matt… - Lo llamó la chica pero el rubio no hiso caso y se marchó, la castaña **suspiró** y se marchó sintiéndose impotente, pensando en los problemas de su novio y el chico que a su parecer, no era alguien malo, sino al contrario, era un chico bastante agradable.

-¡Flama bebé!- Exclamó el Digimon y lanzó una bola de fuego que pasó rozando la tabla que el castaño arrojó al aire, el Digimon volteó a ver a su Tamer que miró caer la tabla un poco quemada de un lado.

-Bueno, tu puntería no es excelente, pero tampoco es tan mala.

-Tai, tómatelo con calma quieres, Agumon apenas acaba de Digievolucionar- le dijo Sora mientras que seguía sentada sobre un montón de tablas parecidas a la que el chico había arrojado.

-Sí, pero…

-Quieres superar a Matt verdad, si, eso creí, ¿cuán poderoso es ya Agumon?

-Eh… - El chico tomo su Digivice y revisó los datos de Agumon- **su** nivel es de… Nueve… Genial, es bastante fuerte.

-Mucho más de lo normal, ¿es eso posible?- preguntó Sora bastante sorprendida con las palabras de Taichi.

-Tratándose de ese Digimon, creo que no podemos hablar de cosas normales.– Taichi y Sora voltearon a ver a Izzy y Tentomon quienes acababan de llegar, Izzy llevaba bajo el brazo un libro que parecía ser muy viejo y miraba a Agumon y Taichi

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- Le pregunto el castaño a su nuevo amigo.

-Pues… No quise quedarme con la duda así que seguí investigando sobre tu Digimon, y bueno, no encontré nada en ninguna base de datos, según la información que tenemos, él ni siquiera existe, es… Un Digimon inexistente, irreal.

-Seguimos en las mismas entonces no, pues… Creo que da igual, me gusta Agumon como es y no me interesa saber nada más.

-Eso pensé que dirías, y la verdad no era algo que me molestara pero… Hace una semana, me enviaron a que revisara algunos documentos viejos en un centro de investigaciones de EEUU, así que estuve leyendo varios documentos y di con esto– dijo mostrando el libro que tenía.- Este libro es bastante viejo, y creí que algo bueno tendría, recordé que hace unos días leí el nombre "Agumon", pero le resté importancia, hasta que al regresar ayer, vi a tu Digimon y dijiste su nombre, fue ahí cuando recordé lo que vi antes, y busque en este libro, y mira lo que conseguí- dijo y abrió el libro en una página que mostraba un dibujo de un Digimon parecido a Agumon.

-Wow, es igualito, es… Un Agumon, vaya, ¿Cómo es que este libro tiene la información pero no las computadoras?

-Bueno, eso se debe a que este libro es muy antiguo, este libro, como muchos otros, se creó en el digimundo al unirse varias páginas de internet y formaron una representación física de toda la información contenida, este libro, nació junto con el digimundo, y bueno, la información que poseemos, la descargamos de la base de datos que existe entre este mundo y el digimundo, pero la información de estos libros, no estaba en esa base de datos.

-Oh… Y… ¿Qué dice de Agumon?

-Es una extensa información a decir verdad, el libro dice que Agumon es un Digimon dinosaurio, perteneciente al imperio de metal, es un Digimon comúnmente muy salvaje y descontrolado, y además uno de los más poderosos, dice que su ataque, Flama bebé, es, como su nombre lo dice, una pequeña muestra de su enorme poder, y es una técnica que incluso supera el poder de algunas pertenecientes a Digimons de nivel de campeón. Agumon es un Digimon legendario, y además, lo que más me sorprende, es que según esto, es un Digimon extinto.

-¿Extinto?-dijeron Taichi y Agumon al unísono.

-Sí, según esto, los Agumon, se extinguieron hace más o menos veinte mil años.

-Oye, oye, oye, espera, según yo el digimundo se creó en mil novecientos setenta y algo, ¿Cómo es posible que hace veinte mil años se hallan extinto, cuando apenas hace algo más de cien años se creó el digimundo?

-Porque esa es nuestra percepción del tiempo, hace como cincuenta años, se hiso algo que cambio por completo el ritmo del tiempo en el Digimundo, haciendo que se asemejara por completo al de la Tierra, por lo que el que los humanos habitaran este mundo **dejó** de ser una idea descabellada, pero antes de eso, pasaron muchos años, un día terrestre, era un año en el digimundo más o menos, por eso, tu Digimon tiene milenios de antigüedad.

-Muchas especies Digimons se extinguieron y aparecieron en ese periodo de tiempo, aunque la mayor actividad de los humanos aquí, es desde hace cincuenta años, por eso casi todos ignoran el hecho de la verdadera antigüedad del digimundo– agregó Sora para completar la explicación del chico pelirrojo que asintió dándole la razón.

-Valla… Entonces… ¿Seguros que se extinguieron?

-Bueno… Eso es algo que yo supongo, es mi teoría, este libro habla sobre muchas especies Digimons de las que se tiene registro y se tiene registrada su completa desaparición, supongo que con los Agumons pasó lo mismo, pero a ciencia cierta no estoy seguro– comentó el pelirrojo.

-Entonces pueden existir más de mi especie– preguntó el dinosaurio naranja.

-Es bastante probable, aunque no quiero que se hagan ilusiones, lo más seguro como ya dije, es que todos hayan desaparecido.

-Yo no lo creo- dijo el castaño.- Estoy seguro de que por ahí deben haber más como tu amigo, no te preocupes, un día encontraremos a muchos Koromons, Botamons y Agumons-el castaño y su Digimon parecían más animados.

-Se ve que se llevan muy bien- le dijo Sora a Izzy.

-Sí, parece como si se conocieran de antes, no es muy común una unión tan cercana entre un Tamer y su Digimon desde el principio, por lo general se llevan mal.

-Sora y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien verdad- dijo el ave rosada abrazando la pierna de la chica que asintió algo nerviosa recordando sus primeros días con ella y recordando lo desesperante que era su Digimon compañero al principio de su relación, pero que con forme el tiempo pasó, se lograron unir mucho.

-Kamiya- exclamó un chico rubio y el aludido volteó en dirección de este, miró a la distancia a su compañero de equipo, Matt, el cual lo miraba como siempre, con su mirada de hielo.- Ven acá, Charles nos necesita- dijo y se marchó, el castaño volteó a ver a Sora e Izzy quienes se encogieron de hombros pues no sabían de qué se trataba, el castaño los imito y se marchó seguido de su Digimon. Los chicos llegaron hasta donde estaba Charles, en los laboratorios subterráneos.

-Bueno… ¿Qué quiere?

-Un poco de modales no te afectaría Kamiya- le dijo el hombre y comenzó a hablar,- Los mande llamar para que…

-Interroguemos a uno de los Ogremons- lo interrumpió Matt y antes de que Charles preguntara el contestó- Mimi me lo dijo.- Charles asintió entendiendo y les indicó donde se encontraba, estaban en una habitación con un grueso vidrio polarizado por el cual podían ver a Ogremon pero este no parecía verlos, estaba sentado frente a una mesa metálica, esposado y con los pies encadenados al piso. Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación continua para hablar con el Digimon, pero antes de entrar Matt detuvo a Tai- Hay que dejar ciertas cosas en claro, primero, debemos estar unidos para sacarle toda la información posible a este maldito, así que no cometas errores ni hagas nada estúpido entendiste.

-Si ya, tranquilo rubio, está bien, me voy a comportar- le dijo y abrió la puerta entrando.- Uff, este lugar es frio ¿No te parece Ogremon?- el Digimon lo volteó a ver pero no dijo nada en absoluto.- Interpretare eso como un sí.

-Interprétalo como gustes maldito humano miserable.

-Por tus palabras puedo ver que no te llevas muy bien con los de mí… Eh… Especie- el castaño lo miro pero él no le respondió la mirada.

-Déjate de tonterías de una vez, ¡¿dime por qué demonios atacaron este lugar?– Rugió Matt y el Digimon solo sonrió- ¡¿de qué te ríes? ¡¿Te burlas de mí?

-Matt, contrólate- le sugirió con tranquilidad el castaño, tomó asiento frente al Digimon y respiró hondo.- Perdónalo, es que es un novato, todavía le estoy enseñando a tener un poco de autocontrol, pero, esta chavo, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

-¿Qué estupideces dices? ¡Yo llevo aquí más tiempo que tú!

-Matt, deja que los adultos hablen si- dijo el castaño y regresó a hablar con Ogremon.- Mira amigo, la verdad yo vine aquí solo por una cosa, me sorprende su operativo, wow, la sincronía, la perfección, la ejecución, ciertos errores cometieron sí pero, aun así, es un gran mérito que llegaran hasta aquí- el Digimon verde lo miró y luego sonrió algo egocéntrico.

-Bueno, aunque a nuestra especie la cataloguen como de "baja inteligencia", somos grandes y fieros guerreros

-Oh, sí, eso me ha tocado verlo muchas veces sabes, los Ogremons son Digimons tan complejos.

-No me gusta presumir, pero sí, lo somos.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes sólos planearon todo esto?

-Bueno… Era un operativo grande y complicado, teníamos que tener cierta ayuda.

-Sí, sabes, en eso estaba pensando y me gustaría saber, ¿quién ayudó a tu grupo de brillantes genios verdes?- el castaño se acercó un poco más al Digimon y este miró a su alrededor, se acercó mas a Taichi y luego le escupió en la cara.

-¡No soy idiota se lo que planeas hacer imbécil!- el castaño se limpió la saliva del Digimon y luego se levantó de la silla.

-Ah… No salió como lo esperaba, que mal.

-Ya basta de juegos, ¡dinos quien te envió ahora!- exclamó el rubio furibundo.

-Púdrete humano imbécil.

-Eres un… - el rubio estaba por darle un golpe pero el castaño lo detuvo.

-Espera Matt, no cometas una idiotez, esto se debe llevar con calma sí.

-No me diga**s** que hacer Kamiya, ¿tú qué sabes?

-Sé que la calma es la clave en cualquier cosa que se haga, no deberías olvidar eso nunca.

-Cállate Taichi, no me digas que debo saber- Ogremon abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el nombre del castaño, lo miró detenidamente y luego de un rato se puso de pie y exclamo bastante alegre:

- ¡Taichi!, ¡Eres tú viejo amigo!, cielos, como has crecido, no te reconocí. – el rubio y el castaño dejaron de lado su discusión y miraron extrañados al Digimon -¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?, estuve contigo como por dos años.

-¿Qué… Quién…?

-Soy yo soy… Ah… Soy el Ogremon que Digievolucionó del Goblinmon que te acompañaba hace unos años.

-El… Espera… No… ¡Eres!… No…

-¡Si Tai, soy yo!

-¡No puede ser, si eres tú!, ¡Amigo, mírate cuanto has cambiado!

-Bueno, soy un Digimon, los cambios son muy comunes, pero mírate, pasaste de ser un escuálido de diez años, a todo un adolecente y además de HEDM, eso no es algo que me alegre mucho, pero se ve que te ha ido muy bien.

-Bueno, es una larga historia, pero tú, dime, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos años?

-Tú sabes, viajando solamente y…

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – exclamó furioso Matt.– Se puede saber, ¿cómo es que ustedes dos se conocen?

-Ah… Bueno… Ogremon y yo nos conocimos cuando tenía diez años, lo encontré cuando era un Goblinmon y se unió a nuestro grupo hasta que dos años después Digievolucionó y dijo que un Digimon tan grande como el sería un problema en nuestro grupo, así que partió en busca de su propio lugar en la vida.

-Y desde entonces no te había visto, son tres años verdad.

-Sí, vaya que el tiempo vuela.

-Dime, ¿cómo esta Fuji?

-Ah, muy bien, él y los demás están ahora viviendo en un orfanato muy bueno, iré a verlos en una semana, tal vez quieras venir conmigo, ¿te gustaría?

-Bueno, me gustaría, pero estoy arrestado así que…

-Sí, comprendo, malditos Tamers, siempre lo arruinan todo.

-¡Dejen de decir tantas tonterías!, esto es un interrogatorio y estamos aquí para sacarte toda la información que tengas a como dé lugar, de un modo u otro, así que habla de una vez o…

-Oye rubio, deja de gritarme, sabes, con alguien como tú, preferiría morir antes de decir algo, eres realmente desesperante y muy molesto y grosero… Pero… Taichi es mi amigo, y como él quiere saber algo, no puedo negarme a mi amigo.

-Gracias Ogremon- dijo el castaño y se sentó de nuevo.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Primero, quiero saber cómo es que tú y tus compañeros llegaron a este lugar, ¿Por dónde llegaron a la Tierra?

-Por un portal comercial en el digimundo, tenía poca seguridad y entramos un grupo grande de Ogremons, nos adueñamos de la terminal de portales y pasamos por uno que después, creo que lo destruyeron para que les fuera más difícil rastrearnos, así llegamos hasta aquí.

-Entonces el ataque era dirigido directamente a la mansión no, no tenían otro objetivo.

-No, la mansión era el objetivo original, el único objetivo…

Los dos siguieron hablando serios, el Digimon no parecía mentir y el chico ponía suma atención a cada palabra de él, así pasaron cerca de una hora, el chico le agradeció a Ogremon y le aseguró que lo ayudaría como fuera, el Digimon le agradeció por eso y se despidieron, Taichi fue junto a Charles quien había estado escuchando todo en la otra habitación.

-Un ataque planificado, sabían dónde estaba la mansión, como entrar, y también tenían ya planeada una ruta de escape, es un verdadero plan que supera por mucho el ingenio de los Ogremons- dijo Charles al llegar los dos chicos.- ¿Seguro dice la verdad?

-Hasta inventar algo como eso es demasiado para un Ogremon, no miente, dice solo la verdad- dijo Taichi.- Él dijo que alguien les pagó para hacerlo, un tal, Devimon.

-Devimon… **Sí**, hace tiempo él ha dado algunos problemas con un grupo amplio de rebeldes que a cada rato atacan instalaciones de HEDM y hacen varios destrozos por todos lados en el digimundo

-¿Rebeldes?, ¿se rebelan a qué?

-A la presencia humana en el digimundo- dijo una vos femenina, era Mimi quien llegó junto a los otros tres de él equipo. –Varios Digimons alegan que los humanos no deberían dominar a los Digimons, que somos una especie inferior y nosotros somos quienes deben ser erradicados, no quienes conquisten.

-Pero… Los humanos no buscan conquistar el digimundo… ¿o sí?-Pregunto Tai y miró a todos los presentes.

-No, por supuesto que no, ellos dicen eso por la aparición de los Tamers, dicen que nosotros somos los responsables de eso, que ese fue un experimento humano para hacernos del poder de los Digimons, pero no es verdad, es por completo falso, nosotros nunca experimentamos, los Tamers son una mutación provocada por la exposición cercana a los Digimons y al digimundo, pero aun así, no somos conquistadores, solo buscamos unirnos con el Digimundo.

-Pero muchos Digimons lo toman a mal y nos atacan, esos son los grupos rebeldes, los Digimons que consideran que nosotros sólo somos un estorbo, en su mundo, y en el nuestro- agregó Sora**.**

-Los grupos rebeldes siempre han existido, por eso se creó HEDM, para mantener la tranquilidad y hacer justicia, aunque, nunca antes los grupos se habían organizado de este modo, ¿por qué atacar una instalación de HEDM?- dijo Izzy.

-Porqu**e** así lograrían mermar nuestras fuerzas- puntualizo Matt.- **Si** derriban una, luego otra, y otra, ganan seguidores y así nos aplastan.

-Entonces… Según tú, ¿atacaron este lugar por levantarse la moral y mostrarse que podían lograr vencer a los humanos y Tamers?- dijo Taichi estando totalmente en contra de esa teoría.- Yo creo que algo buscaban, que vinieron por algo que está aquí, esa es mi idea, ellos querían conseguir algo de nosotros.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto Charles, el chico recordó las palabras de su amigo Digimon pero no dijo nada.

-No lo sé, algo, no sé qué, pero presiento que ese era su objetivo.

-¿No le preguntaste a ese Digimon?-le dijo Matt

-Dice no saber nada.

-Es mentira.

-Si él lo dice es verdad, él no me mentiría.

-Sólo te basas en tu amistad con ese maldito criminal.

-No te permito que le digas así.

-No me importa lo que me permitas, eso es lo que es, un maldito criminal

-Te voy a…

-¡Los dos!- los detuvo Charles antes de que comenzaran a golpearse.- Tranquilícense, compórtense por favor, no comenta idioteces, Taichi, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

-**Sí**, por completo seguro- dijo el chico y el rubio lo miró con desconfianza.

-Bueno, y… ¿sabes algo que nos sea de utilidad?- el chico meditó por un momento y luego se le ocurrió algo.

-Bueno, no es algo que sepa pero… Pienso que le puedo preguntar en donde fue que contactaron a Devimon, y así, tal vez demos con él y lo podamos capturar, vencemos al líder de los grupos rebeldes y averiguamos porque nos atacaron, ¿qué les parece?- todos miraron a Taichi algo sorprendidos.

-Pues es… Una muy buena idea, bien, pregúntale, y dile que si nos lleva ahí, le daremos un buen trato con el cual saldrá de aquí sin problemas.

-Sí, voy en este momento– dijo y salió de la habitación para hablar con Ogremon. El chico y el Digimon conversaron un rato y luego Taichi dijo la pregunta definitiva.- Bueno… Ogremon, escucha- dijo y se acercó más a él para susurrarle y evitar así que alguien más escuchara su charla.- Mira amigo, necesito que me digas donde contactaron a Devimon, escucha, es muy importante que me lo digas, necesito saberlo para poder ayudarte a salir de aquí, **¿**comprendes**?**

-Entiendo Tai, pero… No es tan sencillo como crees, tu entiéndeme a mí, ellos son humanos, y no sólo eso, son de esta maldita organización, ayudarlos seria como traicionar a los míos y a mí mismo, y eso es algo que nunca podría hacer.

-Escucha no lo hagas por ellos, sino por mí, tu fiel amigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sabes que por nuestra amistad haría mucho Tai… De acuerdo, lo haré, pero escucha muy bien antes… Lo que te dije, el chico al que buscan, ten cuidado, no estoy seguro de que esté sucediendo, pero es algo grande, algo gigantesco, y créeme Tai… Esa persona a la que buscan es muy importante para eso… Y además, no creo que le valla muy bien, Devimon no es un Digimon que se tienta el corazón helado que posee ni con los cercanos a él, para el eso solo significa carne de cañón a la mano, entiendes.

-Claro, entiendo Ogremon, gracias por el aviso.

-Muy bien, pues el lugar en el que me reuní con él fue…

"_Una hora después"_

Taichi se encontraba recostado en su cama meditando, Ogremon había dicho todo lo que sabía y la misión se ejecutaría al día siguiente, día en el que se suponía, los Ogremons se reunirían con Devimon para entregar el, "encargo". Todo era simple, solo iría un grupo de unos tres o cuatro, junto a Ogremon y al llegar Devimon lo emboscarían, solo se trataba de un Digimon de nivel de campeón, así que no sería un lio grande, pero algo seguía preocupando a Taichi aun así, algo no cuadraba, meditaba los hechos. El ataque a la mansión, por un grupo que a decir verdad, ni era muy organizado, ni era muy grande, de no ser porque la mansión estaba casi vacía, ni siquiera habrían llegado a acercarse a más de diez metros al terreno, fue una suerte para ellos que el lugar estuviera vacío, y ahí era donde radicaba su preocupación. ¿Y si no fue suerte sino una estrategia, un plan? Eso creía él, pero no lo había hablado ni con Ogremon ni con nadie más, a excepción de Agumon, quien le daba la razón. Un ataque masivo a un laboratorio en el digimundo, y un ataque a una mansión, no sólo un ataque, sino uno con un objetivo que se encontraba en el lugar atentado, eso era demasiado sospechoso.

-Ah… Como sea- dijo el muchacho y se levantó de la cama, miro a Agumon dormido en el piso sobre una camisa de él y lo dejo tranquilo, salió sin hacer ruido para despejarse un poco. Bajó las escaleras y entro en la biblioteca que había en el primer piso, buscó algo que le agradara pero no era muy fanático de la lectura así que esa era una tarea bastante difícil, por fin encontró un libro que le interesó, una novela de terror de un tal Stephen King. Tomó el libro y tomó asiento en una mesa del lugar para leer un rato, estuvo muy concentrado en esa lectura hasta que sintió que alguien lo observaba, bajó el libro y miró frente a él a Matt. Lo primero que pensó fue que una biblioteca era un mal lugar para discutir, cosa que seguro harían, y la segunda fue que la novela debía ser muy interesante para tomar su atención al grado de no notar al chico sino hasta que terminó de leer el primer capítulo. Respiró hondo y después de cerrar el libro y rascarse la nuca le dijo:

-¿Qué se te ofrece Ishida?- pronunció con un tono sumamente serio y seco.

-Sólo hablar contigo Kamiya, eres un muchacho bastante interesante a decir verdad.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué siento que no lo dices por algo bueno o como un alago?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque lo digo debido a que algo ocultas.

-Y según tú, ¿Qué oculto?

-Tu relación con ese Digimon del tipo virus, eres su amigo, tú lo dijiste, no sé qué creas, pero eso no es algo bueno ni algo de lo cual estar orgulloso, y aun así, a ti parece no afectarte ni molestarte de ningún modo. ¿Por qué?

-Tan solo se trata de un Digimon, ¿es malo ser amigo de uno?

-No si lo fueras de un Leomon, un Andromon o un Digimon del tipo datos o vacuna, pero tú eres el amigo de un Digimon del tipo virus, eso sí es algo malo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea un Digimon del tipo virus?

-Que todos los Digimons malignos del digimundo lo son, son Digimons del tipo virus y tú te entiendes muy bien con ellos no es así, eso solo me hace pensar una cosa; tú eres un peligro para quien este cerca de ti. Y como mi hermano, y Mimi están cerca de ti, entonces ese problema me molesta mucho.

-¿Crees acaso que voy a tratar de matar a tu hermanito o a Mimi?

-No estaría mal suponerlo Kamiya, escucha, desde que te conocí, he sentido algo extraño con respecto a ti, siento que eres alguien en quien no se puede ni debe confiar, y siento que debes ser vigilado y controlado por alguien.

-Y piensas realizar tu buena acción del día siendo ese alguien **¿**no**?**

-**Sí** así quieres verlo- dijo y se marchó de ahí, el castaño lo miró retirarse y lo asaltó una duda, se puso de pie y lo llamó:

-Matt- el aludido volteó a ver a Tai.- ¿Por qué solo mencionaste a Mimi y a T.K., y no al resto de tu equipo?

-Porque sólo ellos dos me interesan.

-Sí, supuse eso, eso me llevó a otra duda, de tu hermano lo entiendo pero… ¿Por qué Mimi?

-Porque es mi novia- el rubio se marchó sin agregar ninguna otra cosa, Tai no se había enterado ni tampoco lo sospechaba a decir verdad, se desplomó sobre la silla aún con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro, sonrió pensativo y luego se marchó a su habitación. Iba subiendo las escaleras y fue ahí donde se encontró con la castaña, ella le sonrió y lo saludo.

-Tai, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Solo baje a la biblioteca un rato, estaba aburrido así que fui a leer algo.

-Ah… Bueno, bien, te veré luego, estoy algo ocupada hoy si- dijo y se dispuso a marcharse pero antes la tomó de la muñeca.

-Espera antes… Aún me debes esa invitación a comer recuerdas. – dijo y ella recordó la propuesta mencionada cuando se conocieron.

-Bueno… Bastantes veces hemos comido juntos Tai, creo que…

-No pero… En ese momento me refería a algo más privado, me… Me refería a una cita Mimi… ¿Qué dices?

Ella dejó salir un suspiro y luego lo miró medio sonriéndole- Escucha, bueno es que yo pues… Tai, cuando nos conocimos me dijiste algo y yo… No pude decirte antes que… Pues… Yo…

-Tienes novio… Y es Yamato Ishida- dijo el para sorpresa de la chica, ella sólo bajó la mirada y asintió- Bueno… Entonces creo que eso es un no a la cita- el chico siguió subiendo las escaleras y antes de subir el último escalón volteó a ver a lachica que seguía en el mismo lugar.- Aunque aun así… No cambio lo que dije ese día sabes- el muchacho se retiró dejando nuevamente muy sorprendida a Mimi, quien pensaba que el día que se lo dijera, se acabaría ese "enamoramiento" suyo, pero no fue así, no le dio más importancia al asunto y se marchó de ahí, para continuar con sus asuntos.

Matt miraba el techo de su habitación pensativo. El chico castaño era un peligro esa era su idea, y el hecho de su amistad con un Digimon del tipo virus lo reafirmaba, estaba seguro de que algo malo simbolizaba el castaño pero no sabía que, y además, el desarrollo de su compañero lo seguía molestando, era muy fuerte ya y su poder parecía incomparable. -No voy a perder, soy mejor que ese estúpido de Kamiya, demostraré que soy el mejor, ni él ni Nonaka me podrán vencer, lo juro- dijo como tantas veces lo hacía y se volteó a donde Gabumon, quien lo miraba algo preocupado.- Gabumon, ven, vamos al campo de entrenamiento, tenemos que ser más fuertes- le dijo y el Digimon asintió enérgicamente y ambos se retiraron.

_En el próximo capítulo…_

_-Que la suerte este de su lado. Tengan mucho cuidado._

_-No confió en ti, ni lo are, pase lo que pase._

_-¿No les parece raro todo esto?, como una especie de conspiración._

_-Es una trampa…_

_-Felicidades, lo averiguaron._

_-Demasiado Tarde._

Eme aquí nuevamente, jaja, espero les sigue gustando y pueda continuar con sus visitas, me alegra mucho tener a todos ustedes aquí, y ver que esta historia agrada, considerando que siguen regresando jaja, bueno, espero estén bien, y les mando todo, todo, todo… lo que me sobra (ósea no mucho). Que la pasen chido este día.


	9. IX ¡A nivel de campeón!

**Capitulo IX**

"_**¡A nivel de campeón! Nace Greymon"**_

-Listo- dijo Tai al meter en su mochila el último objeto, una cuerda de unos diez metros de largo enrollada**.**- Andando Agumon- dijo y el Digimon dinosaurio bajó de la cama y lo siguió de cerca, salieron de la habitación y el chico cerró la puerta con calma, caminó junto a su Digimon para bajar las escaleras y reunirse con el resto de su equipo en el piso de abajo, encontró en este ya reunidos a Matt Gabumon, Izzy y Tentomon. Tomó asiento en un sillón de la estancia y se quedó en silencio, no tenía nada que decirles y al parecer ellos tampoco tenían deseos de comenzar una conversación. El castaño miró un reloj colgado en la pared y se puso de pie algo molesto. Aunque antes de decir algo escuchó que bajaban a ese piso.

-Lo siento, nos retrasamos un poco- dijo Sora**,** quien iba acompañada de Mimi y sus respectivos compañeros Digimons. Al lugar poco después de la llegada de las chicas llegó T.K. cargando a Patamon sobre su cabeza

-Somos los últimos- dijo mirando a todos sus compañeros.

-Bueno, hora de irnos- dijo Matt y se puso de pie, de inmediato los siguió Tai y detrás de ellos dos iba el resto del grupo. Se dirigieron al laboratorio subterráneo y en la habitación del portal al digimundo encontraron a Genai, Charles y al Ogremon que habían interrogado antes.

-¿Todo está listo?- los cuestionó el muchacho castaño y Charles asintió.

-Sera, según nos dijo tu amigo, en un valle en el continente Sarva cerca de la selva Center, si sus palabras son ciertas en ese lugar encontraran al que los contrató para el trabajo, ¿No es así?- cuestionó al Ogremon el cual asintió con su enorme cabeza.

-Ese es el lugar en donde se suponía recibiríamos el pago por el trabajo que realizaríamos, y donde entregaríamos lo que vinimos a buscar.

-¿Y eso es?

-Eso, es algo que no pudimos encontrar- dijo como muchas otras veces antes el Digimon, dejando como antes, muy molesto a Charles.

-Bien, no importa por ahora, ya todo está listo, atraviesen el portal y llegaran a una base cercana a la selva center, caminarán sin ser vistos hasta el valle y le tenderán una emboscada al que contrató a los Ogremons, luego, tráiganlo con vida, sano y salvo, no le hagan ningún daño, lo necesitamos vivo y en buenas condiciones para someterlo a un interrogatorio.- Sin más que decir además de un simple "suerte" dejó marcharse al equipo de Tamers y a su guía, los primeros en pasar por el portal fueron Tai y Agumon, junto con Ogremon, luego Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Sora, Piyomon, T.K. y Patamon, y antes de que se retirara, Charles llamó a Mimi quien lo volteó a ver.

-Vigílalo**,** **¿**quieres**?**- le dijo únicamente y después sonrió. La chica asintió y se retiró junto con su compañera.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto- dijo Genai cuando ya todos se habían retirado al digimundo.

-Descuida, estarán vigilándolo, no lo dejaran, ni a él ni a su singular amiguito intentar algo indebido.

-No me preocupa ni él, ni el Ogremon, lo que me tiene tan intranquilo, es otra cosa.

-¿Qué?– preguntó con suma curiosidad el hombre líder de la organización.

-Si te soy totalmente sincero, no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

**Base militar No. 17 en el continente Sarva en el Digimundo.**

**31 de Marzo de 2081**

-Bienvenidos sean…

-Sí, sí,sí, traemos prisa- se adelantó a decir el castaño sin ponerle mucha atención al recibimiento por parte de los científicos y de más gente reunida en el lugar. Se le notaba menos vivas y animado que siempre, aunque ninguno de sus compañeros había tratado de averiguar por qué, ninguno excepto Agumon quien le preguntó sobre su estado de ánimo sin recibir ninguna respuesta que lo convenciera, sabía muy bien que esa no era la forma de actuar de su compañero, a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo juntos, lo conocía bastante bien.

El viaje al punto desde donde partirían a pie fue silencioso, ninguno de los reunidos abría la boca para nada, salvo algunos cortos diálogos que cada Tamer tenía con su respectivo compañero Digimon, en ningún momento se escuchó el sonido de alguna voz. Por su parte, Tai ni siquiera platicó con su compañero durante el viaje, sólo se mantuvo mirando por la ventana y sonriendo al ver diferentes panoramas de ese lugar. Estaban en el continente Sarva, el primer lugar al que él llamó casa, el mundo que lo vio crecer, que le enseñó a vivir y lo convirtió en quien ahora era. Sentía algo parecido a la nostalgia, y se dio cuenta de que jamás pensó que al poderse marchar de ese mundo, extrañaría su vida ahí, mucho había cambiado en poco tiempo y adaptarse era una tarea diaria, pero se le facilitaba gracias a la ayuda de Mimi… sintió un vuelco en el pecho al recordarla, no había hablado con ella en un buen tiempo, pero no era algo que le importara a decir verdad. Mientras tanto la chica castaña de ojos color miel lo observaba detenidamente, tratando de averiguar lo que por su mente pasaba (una estructura más correcta sería lo que pasaba por su mente), lo notaba distinto, como todos, sólo que ella tenía una vaga idea de por qué su estado de ánimo, no se quería entrometer en eso así que en ningún momento lo cuestiono, solo se limitó a tratar de disfrutar del silencio que se volvía más incómodo cada segundo hasta que por fin el vehículo en el que viajaban se detuvo.

-Bueno, las instrucciones eran claras, y hasta aquí llegamos- dijo el conductor de la camioneta Hummer en que viajaban, algo apretados en realidad. Los chicos no pudieron tiempo (no entiendo que quieres decir ahí) y de inmediato bajaron algo entumidos y agotados, al lado de su vehículo se detuvo otro y de este bajo Ogremon, encadenado y sujetado con fuerza por un par de Meramon

-¿Seguros que quieren que lo liberemos?- los cuestionó uno de los Tamers que bajo del mismo vehículo en que transportaban al Ogremon.

-Preferiría que sí, sería raro si nuestro objetivo lo ve encadenado, ¿no crees?- le dijo Tai con un tono bastante a la defensiva.

-Bueno, puedo dejarles las llaves de las esposas, y después lo liberan, cuando este por habla con su objetivo.

-Si me dejas las llaves lo liberare en cuanto se marchen y tirare las esposas y las llaves por ahí, mejor libéralo de una vez y así te puedes ahorrar tener que gastar dinero en remplazar estas- **el** chico seguía con un tono de voz frio y muy directo, cosa que si mal no recordaban los de su equipo, no acostumbraba, pero a Matt eso parecía no importarle en los más mínimo y se adelantó comenzando su caminata, los demás lo alcanzaron en seguida y Taichi comenzó a andar luego de que liberaran a Ogremon y se marcharan los Tamers que los habían acompañado hasta ese lugar. Durante el camino extrañamente Taichi lucia más relajado que antes aunque seguía sin hablar con sus compañeros, el camino fue bastante largo, y tuvieron que pasar por entre un frondoso bosque hasta que se agotaron un par de horas después.

-Ah… ¿Qué les parece si descansamos aquí chicos?- dijo Mimi derribándose al lado de un árbol y recargándose en este,

-Debemos continuar Mimi, no es tiempo de detenernos, nos retrasamos mucho- dijo en forma de reprimenda su novio.

-Matt, por favor, llevamos un buen tramo de camino y no habrá nadie en el lugar hasta la noche, apenas es pasado del medio día, ¿Nos quieres matar de cansancio?- casi gritó Sora desafiando al rubio.

-Sora, Matt tiene razón, debemos seguir, debemos ver el campo de batalla, para estar mejor preparados, o se nos podría escapar, pensaba en poner alguna trampa, de ese modo nos aseguraremos de vencer- le dijo Tai quien por primera vez en un buen rato abrió la boca para otra cosa que no fuera bostezar por el aburrimiento.

-Pero, Tai, por favor, no podremos pelear si estamos cansados, las chisas tienen razón, descansemos un poco- rogó T.K. e Izzy parecía apoyarlo, Tai estuvo a punto de replicar pero en ese momento sintió que le jalaban la chaqueta, miró al responsable y notó que Agumon se veía bastante fatigado, resopló con fuerza ante su derrota y se tiró sobre la hierba poniendo sus manos bajo su nuca.

-Descansaremos un rato, con media hora será suficiente, después, sin quejas, continuaremos hasta llegar a nuestro destino**- **ordenó con un tono muy parecido al del rubio que también cedió sin demostrar que estaba algo de acuerdo con descansar, no quería aparentar debilidad, pero si el castaño se rendía antes que él, el seguiría siendo el más fuerte, y eso le complacía, se sentó recargándose en un árbol y de la mochila que cargaba saco una botella de agua de la cual bebió y después le dio de beber a su Digimon, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Piyomon y Patamon tomaron algunos frutos de los árboles frutales de ahí cerca. Agumon se alimentó sin importarle su Tamer, pues tomo la mochila de este y de inmediato devoró diferentes golosinas y bebió casi toda el agua que llevaba consigo Kamiya. Mimi notó como el chico parecía sediento y se acercó a donde él estaba recostado, se posicionó a su lado y le ofreció la botella que llevaba. El chico la acepto de mala gana y bebió algo desesperado

-Tranquilo, nadie va a arrebatártela- bromeó la chica.

-Gracias- sólo eso dijo el muchacho y le devolvió la botella casi vacía.

-Algo te pasa- dejó los rodeos la chica y fue directamente al punto, su mirada era seria y la dirigía directamente a los ojos chocolate del moreno, este medio sonrió y se mantuvo en silencio**.**- Estás muy diferente desde hace tiempo, y no sé por qué, y no me gusta verte de este modo**.** ¿Qué pasa?, porque tan… Desanimado, desinteresado de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, eso no… No entiendo por qué te comportas así.

-¿Cómo sabes?, no llevas mucho de conocerme**.**

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estas muy distinto a como siempre**- **el chico no le dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio en su lugar mirando el pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por un lado**.**- ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te dije el otro día, de…Matt y yo?- el castaño la volteo a ver con una expresión de sorpresa que después fue cambiando lentamente hasta volverse una burlona sonrisa. El chico comenzó a reír un poco y después volvió a desviar la mirada.

-No, nada tiene que ver que seas la noviecita de Ishida, es… es algo distinto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-La forma en que tratan a Ogremon, eso es lo que me desespera, todos lo ven como un criminal, y, no lo es, es un Digimon que ha cometido errores, pero yo también los he cometido y mírame, estoy aquí, soy un Tamer me guste o no, y la gente nunca me ha dicho nada referente a que antes vivía de lo que encontraba en los bolsillos de otras personas, me pregunto, ¿por qué en mi si pueden confiar, pero no en Ogremon?- el chico parecía menos tenso y molesto que antes, y esto ayudo también a la castaña a sentirse mejor, sentía que había ayudado en algo al chico a su lado y se sentía**,** por ello, bien consigo misma.

-Si te sirve de consuelo Kamiya, yo ni en ti confió- habló con tono duro el muchacho rubio de ojos azules.

-Matt…- quiso intervenir la castaña pero el rubio agregó interrumpiéndola.

-Ese Digimon es un tipo virus, ya te lo había dicho, piensa lo que quieras, pero solo es una amenaza, ellos son el enemigo principal de _HEDM_, son peligrosos y deben ser detenidos.

-Si todos los Digimons virus son "malvados" y "peligrosos", ¿cómo es que por ahí andan sueltos muchos de ese tipo?- lo cuestionó volviendo a su anterior estado de humor.

-Por que por ley, no pueden ser encarcelados hasta que no se prueben sus actos delictivos, pero igualmente solo son bombas de tiempo a punto de estallar y dañar todo a su paso, esa es su naturaleza y nada de lo que digas cambia ese hecho, puedes llamarlo tu amigo, pero no es más que un delincuente y te apuñalara en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de… **- **el muchacho no pudo continuar pues Taichi lo golpeó con el puño en la boca y lo derribó. Se lanzó sobre él y volvió a acertarle otro puñetazo. El rubio le golpeó la espalda con la rodilla y se lo quitó de encima y luego se lanzó sobre **él** para golpearlo en la cara, luego de esto los separaron, Mimi y Sora sostenían a Taichi mientras que Izzy y T.K. trataban de calmar a Matt, y los Digimons solo se mantenían como espectadores**.**

-¡No vuelvas a decir nada de eso sobre Ogremon!- rugió Tai

-¡Es la verdad, y tú mismo lo veras, te lo aseguro!

-¡Ya basta los dos!- ordenó la chica pelirroja harta de la discusión**.**- ¡Demonios, estamos en el mismo equipo, somos compañeros y ni por eso pueden dejar de pelear! ¿Qué les pasa?, ya son bastante mayorcitos como para estar discutiendo como un par de niños peleando por un juguete**- **ambos muchachos, ya más tranquilos se miraban igual de molestos el uno con el otro, sus miradas sóloreflejaban las ganas que tenían ambos de continuar esa pelea frustrada, pero ambos se contenían debido a que las palabras de Sora estaban llenas de verdad, no debían luchar entre ellos, sino guardar fuerzas para la pelea con el desconocido enemigo que los podía atacar incluso en ese momento. Tai resopló con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, Matt hiso lo mismo luego de tomar sus cosas, Sora suspiró resignada, a decir verdad esa reacción por parte de ellos era lo más que podía esperar y muy bien lo sabía, no esperaba tampoco que se abrazaran y se juraran amistad eterna, pero un apretón de manos no hubiera estado mal para que demostraran su profesionalismo, como fuera, estaban de nuevo en la misión y eso era lo importante verdaderamente.

El trayecto luego de la pequeña pelea fue menos pesado, o tal vez se debía a que ya habían avanzado más de la mitad del camino, de inmediato comenzaron a alistarse y tomar sus posiciones, el lugar era bastante amplio, por lo que podían emboscarlos en cuanto los vieran, así que se dispersaron cada uno ocultándose en un diferente punto, de modo que no los vieran y pudieran atacar con el factor sorpresa de su lado. Matt y Gabumon se encontraban muy cerca que todos los demás de donde Ogremon esperaba paciente al Digimon con el que había hecho el trato, mientras que Taichi se encontraba a su lado, aparentando estar capturado por el Digimon verde, y a su lado, Agumon permanecía atado de manos y pies.

-¿Estarán bien ahí esos dos?- preguntó con gran preocupación Mimi usando un radio.

-Ogremon dijo que lo que buscaban era capturar a un Tamer, él se ofreció a ser el que tome el lugar de dicho Tamer, no podemos hacer nada si es el mismo quien decide arriesgarse más que nosotros- le contestó Izzy mientras observaba con unos binoculares al chico sentado sobre la tierra y al Digimon vigilándolo. El punto del intercambio era un espacio entre el bosque el cual estaba algunos metros hundido y donde la vegetación era nula. Parecía una especie de división, seguramente provocada por el paso de vehículos o de Digimons muy grandes, el punto es que era un espacio amplio, árido y perfecto para hacer un trueque.

-¿Y si nos traiciona Ogremon?, estando tan alejados, no podremos hacer nada por ayudar a Taichi- puntualizó T.K. mientras que, desde la copa de un árbol observaba todo el espacio sin vida aparte de Agumon, Ogremon y Tai.

-El decidió hacerlo, le advertimos sobre que ese Digimon podía traicionarlo, pero el asegura no lo hará, si algo malo le sucede, será su culpa, y sobre todo, será su problema, no nuestro- habló Matt con tono duro y seco terminando la conversación. El silencio **reinó** de ahí en adelante hasta que comenzó a obscurecer, ese era el momento, ya estaba por hacerse presente el Digimon al que debían capturar. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, apenas cayó la noche por completo se escuchó el ruido de unas alas agitándose y de inmediato aterrizó un Digimon alto, con largas piernas y largos brazos, alas como de murciélago y aspecto tenebroso. El Ogremon se arrodilló frente a él y este le hiso una señal con la mano para que se levantara de nuevo.

-¿Es él?- el Digimon verde asintió**.**-¿Y ese de allá es su compañero?- volvió a hacer el mismo gesto y luego el Digimon negro se acercó a Agumon**.**- No pareces el arma definitiva que acabará con la vida de este mundo- el Digimon naranja le lanzó una bola de fuego que el Digimon detuvo y apagó con la mano**.**- Pero tienes valor, y sobre todo, tienes un gran potencial y una ira en tu interior que espera el momento de salir a relucir- el Digimon se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde Tai permanecía, amordazado y atado igual que Agumon**.**- Tú no pareces ser un poderoso muchacho, pero tampoco aparentas debilidad, dime, ¿qué tanto puedes hacer?- el muchacho lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una encendida mirada.- Jaja, bien, parece que tú también posees valor e ira, las dos cualidades clave que necesitas tener.

-Donde está mi pago- se apresuró a decir torpemente el Digimon verde.

-¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo?

-Todos fueron capturados.

-¿Menos tú?- dijo con incredulidad.

-Fui más rápido y más hábil.

-Eso quiere decir acaso que en cuanto diste con tu objetivo saliste de ahí sin importarte los demás- el Digimon sonrió con malicia y después de carcajearse lo miró aún con la misma sonrisa**.**- Personas como tú me pueden ser muy útiles, te daré todo el dinero que iba a pagar al grupo completo, y te volveré uno de mis hombres**.** ¿Qué dices?

-Eso sería grandioso señor Devimon- Ogremon se arrodilló luego de decir eso y mostró su respeto y sumisión.

-Es hora, listos- dijo Matt a su equipo por medio del radio que llevaba con él.

-Aún no, espera un poco más Mat- dijo Izzy manteniéndose tranquilo mientras observaba a los Digimons discutir, miró por medio de los binoculares y observó en el rostro de Tai una expresión extraña**.**- Algo no anda bien, que ninguno se mueva de donde está.

-¡Maldita sea, ya me cansé de esperar, vamos Gabumon!- rugió Matt y de inmediato se lanzaron los dos a la batalla- Gabumon, Digievoluciona- el Digimon comenzó a brillar y después cambió al lobo blanco con franjas azules. Se lanzó directamente sobre el Digimon negro alado y lo derribó**.**- Te tengo maldito- dijo Matt quien estaba en el lomo del Digimon y que sonreía triunfante. Miró a Ogremon y sólo hiso un gesto como de agradecimiento por su ayuda y después miró al castaño que seguía atado y amordazado en el suelo, bajo del Digimon y se acercó a él para liberarlo.- No me gusta admitirlo, pero tu amiguito fue útil Kamiya- le dijo mientras deshacía el nudo de la cuerda que aprisionaba sus manos.

-¡Es una trampa!- exclamó apenas pudo hacerlo el chico y luego volteó a ver a Ogremon que lo miró sumamente afligido.- ¿Por qué?

-Discúlpame chico, no tuve otra opción- respondió el Digimon y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo mientras que Tai se incorporaba y desataba a Agumon. Matt no sabía si echarle en cara a Taichi su error o si preocuparse por lo primero que le dijo: _"¡Es una trampa!", _¿En qué consistía precisamente esa trampa?, se preguntó mientras veía a su enemigo, supuestamente derrotado. Pero luego este se levantó bruscamente derribando al Digimon lobo y elevándose en el cielo.

-¡No lo dejen escapar!- exclamó con el radio muy cerca de la boca el chico rubio.

-No te preocupes, Tentomon, hora de actuar.

-Sí Izzy, ¡Tentomon Digivols a…Kabuterimon!- el insecto de gran tamaño se lanzó contra Devimon que lo esquivó y después tomó de la pierna para lanzarlo tan fuerte como pudo contra el suelo haciendo que se estrellara en él. Se dispuso nuevamente a partir pero otro Digimon volador se lo impidió lanzándole grandes bolas de fuego que impactaron contra él. Miro a Birdramon volando justo encima de él y después se lanzó al ataque golpeándola con el puño para después dispararle una esfera de energía que la mando a estrellarse contra el suelo. Al campo de batalla se unió Toguemon y después T.K. se reunió con su hermano que miraba en lo alto al Digimon maligno que se burlaba de ellos.

-Deben estar bromeando, no pueden contra mí, es absurdo creer que ustedes pueden derrotarme a mí, lástima que no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo con ustedes, ya que ninguno de ustedes es el humano al que buscaba, no es necesario que estén con vida así que, dejaré que mis amigos se diviertan con ustedes.

Dicho esto se marchó sin dejar rastros y los chicos se reunieron junto a Tai y Matt.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó T.K. manifestando la duda de todo el grupo.

-Atrapar a ese maldito bastardo- exclamó Taichi lleno de rabia aunque ninguno de los presentes sabía si se refería a Devimon o a Ogremon, sólo lo vieron ponerse de pie y correr en la dirección por la que ambos Digimons se había marchado, pero se detuvo al ver a la distancia a un Deltamon**.**- Necesito ayuda por acá- dijo pero ninguno de sus compañeros le contestó, volteó a verlos y vio que le daban la espalda y miraban a un par de Devidramons.

-No eres el único con problemas Kamiya- Matt no pudo agregar nada más cuando un par de Meramons apareció junto a los Devidramons y también un Unimon se hizo presente sobrevolando lo que sería aparentemente el nuevo campo de batalla.

-Se aceptan ideas- dijo Izzy para romper el silencio.

-Maldita sea… ¡Garurumon!- el enorme Digimon lobo miraba de forma alternada a los diferentes enemigos que los rodeaban. El grupo de Tamers y Digimons compañeros se reunió formando un círculo. Mirando a los enemigos esperando el primer ataque, el cual no tardó mucho pues el enorme Deltamon atacó con su láser obligando al grupo a separarse para poder esquivar el ataque. De inmediato los Meramons se lanzaron a atacar a Birdramon lanzándole bolas de fuego que esquivaba con gran facilidad pero después fue envestido por Unimon el cual le causó un grave daño derribando a la imponente ave.

-¡Birdramon!- exclamó con preocupación Sora al mismo tiempo que comenzó a correr para acercarse a su compañera derribada. Tanta era su preocupación que no notó que se convertía en el nuevo objetivo de uno de los Devidramons que la atacó y por poco logra darle pero gracias a Matt y Garurumon salió ilesa**.**

-¡Podrías ser un poco menos estúpida! ¡Tengo demasiados problemas sin que estés corriendo como idiota en medio de la batalla!

-¡Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras estúpido Yamato!- le reclamó la pelirroja antes de bajar del lomo del Digimon e ir con su Digimon.

-Niña idiota- susurro Matt mientras la veía junto a Birdramon.

-¡Matt, ¿Puedes dejar de distraerte con Sora y venir a ayudar? –le gritó Taichi quien junto a Agumon, T.K. y Patamon sostenía una batalla literalmente ardiente con uno de los Meramons

-¡Quédense quietos para que los acabe!- exclamaba el Digimon en llamas mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego a Patamon quien las esquivaba en el aire y a Agumon quien las repelía con sus propias llamas.

Mientras esto acontecía Mimi trataba de mantener a Deltamon ocupado e Izzy junto a Kabuterimon enfrentaban a otro de los Devidramons. La batalla aérea era intensa y explosiva, el pelirrojo chico montado sobre su Digimon insecto peleaba fieramente con diabólico y demoniaco Digimon teniendo una confrontación muy pareja.

-Kabuterimon, trata de posicionarte arriba de él y atácalo apuntándole a las alas, tal vez logremos derribarlo.

-Bien Izzy- accedió el Digimon campeón y se elevó para poder atacar desde arriba cosa que no funcionó como planearon pues Devidramon demostró ser más rápido y se puso frente al Digimon en cuestión de segundos para después golpearlo con su cola mandándolo duramente contra el suelo.

-¡Izzy!- gritó Mimi volteando a ver el lugar donde yacían derribados sus amigos para después ver como Toguemon era derribada y volvia a ser Palmon. Inmediatamente al ver esto se aproximó a su compañera para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

-Esto no se ve bien- puntualizó T.K. al ver que también su hermano era derrotado por Meramon y Devidramon quienes atacaron juntos a Garurumon quien intentaba proteger a Sora, Matt y Birdramon.

-No, se pone peor, Agumon y Patamon están agotados y apenas y pudimos vencer a Meramon- dijo Tai mientras veía como su compañero y Patamon se encontraban agitados en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Maldición! Si tan solo pudiera hacer que Patamon Digievolucionara- el joven rubio tomó su digivice y trato sin éxito de hacer Digievolucionar a Patamon quien no parecía pasar por ningún cambio**.**- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué soy tan inútil?

-¡T.K. Tranquilízate!- le ordenó el castaño, con la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón al muchacho pero el rubio seguía bastante alterado, miró al resto del grupo y todos estaban vencidos, ninguno de los Digimons parecía tener suficiente fuerza para pelear. Miró a la distancia a Mimi con Palmon en su regazo y luego observó como Deltamon se preparaba para atacarlas con uno de sus rayos.

-No… ¡No! ¡Mimi!- exclamó y luego comenzó a correr al ver que la chica no parecía escucharlo**.**- ¡Mimi!- gritó nuevamente y esta vez la castaña lo miró y después volteó a un lado para ver a Deltamon a punto de disparar. Se puso de pie con Palmon en los brazos pero era demasiado tarde para que alcanzara a esquivar el ataque y justo en ese momento Taichi se arrojó sobre ellas y el láser paso rosándolos.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si… creo… gracias Tai- dijo Mimi con dificultad. Taichi sonrió y luego alzó la mirada para ver a Deltamon aproximándose a ellos con intensión de aplastarlos, pero antes fue atacado por Agumon quien comenzó a dispararle bolas de fuego golpeándolo en la cara, el imponente y poderoso Digimon puso su atención en Agumon dispuesto a exterminarlo.

-No, qué estás haciendo ¡Agumon, déjalo, no puedes ganarle!- exclamó pero el pequeño Digimon naranja no se detuvo y continuó atacando a Deltamon- ¡Agumon!, detente, por favor- exclamó con más angustia el castaño y miles de imágenes golpearon su cabeza en un instante, recuerdos de una noche que por muchos años había intentado olvidar pero que seguían ahí y en esos momentos estaban más lúcidos que nunca**.**- Por favor no, otra vez no, no quiero ver morir a Agumon otra vez- dijo en voz casi inaudible al mismo tiempo que se detenía y miraba todo como si fuera en cámara lenta, a Agumon moviéndose con gran agilidad esquivando los golpes de Deltamon y después disparando sus pequeñas llamas que no parecían lograr nada, se dejó caer de rodillas y agachó la mirada a punto de dejar que de sus ojos brotaran las lágrimas. Más en ese momento sintió algo dentro de él que lo impulsaba y lo llenaba de energía, su Digimon, su compañero, su amigo, luchaba sin darse por vencido aunque él sabía bien que no podía vencer, y si él lo hacía, entonces su deber era apoyarlo.- ¡Agumon, pelea, vamos, acaba con el!- rugió el muchacho poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-¡Sí Tai!- fue la única respuesta por parte del Digimon que luego comenzó a brillar intensamente al igual que el Digivice del chico**, **quien lo tomó y miró sabiendo que quería decir eso.

-Agumon… Vamos, ¡Digievoluciona a Greymon!- exclamó el muchacho y una intensa luz amarilla se disparó de su digivice y se impactó con su compañero que se iluminó con más intensidad segando por un instante a todos los presentes para después apagarse por completo dejando a la vista de todos a un enorme dinosaurio naranja con un casco café con tres cuernos y franjas azules en todo su cuerpo.

-No puede ser…- susurró Matt al ver el tan drástico cambio del Digimon.

-Acaba de Digievolucionar- agregó Sora admirando al Digimon mientras este emitía un gran rugido y luego tomaba con sus manos a Deltamon por los hombros y lo empujaba haciéndolo retroceder aunque este se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Vamos Greymon, tu puedes!- lo alentaba el muchacho y el poderoso Digimon comenzó a levantar a Deltamon usando su cabeza para después lanzarlo al aire y disparar una enorme bola de fuego que lo golpeó y mandó a volar varios metros más arriba para que después cayera pesadamente en el suelo. De inmediato los Devidramons se lanzaron contra él y lo atacaron sin piedad pero Greymon resistía los ataques y entre las explosiones de estas logró tomar la cola de uno de los Digimons para después hacerlo dar varias vueltas logrando que se impactara con su compañero y derribara a este y luego lo soltó mandándolo lejos de ahí.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- preguntó con temor Meramon mientras que lo veía de espaldas para luego ser captado por el rojo ojo lleno de fuera del Digimon dinosaurio que de inmediato lo atacó con otra bola de fuego dejándolo fuera de combate. Mientras que el Unimon que era el único Digimon que seguía en condiciones para combatir mejor decidió escapar volando aunque no fue suficientemente rápido pues Greymon logró verlo cuando se disponía a partir y comenzó a lanzar varias bolas de fuego algunas de las cuales impactaron con el Digimon que se desvaneció en el aire.

Greymon volvió a rugir con tanta fuerza como pudo y a lanzar varias bolas de fuego al aire que luego comenzaron a caer poniendo en peligro a sus amigos quienes apenas lograban esquivar las enormes llamas que caían del cielo.

-Greymon, detente, tranquilo, por favor- decía Tai que veía a su enfurecido compañero totalmente fuera de control.

-Taichi, has algo para que se detenga, casi nos mata tu maldita lagartija súper crecida- se quejó Matt, al cual logró escuchar Greymon y de inmediato se detuvo mirándolo con rabia dispuesto a atacarlo, cosa que percibió Garurumon y de inmediato se dispuso a combatir con el Digimon dinosaurio lanzándose sobre el pero Greymon lo derrotó dándole un colazo que lo dejó fuera de combate y lo hizo regresar a su etapa Rookie. El Digimon se veía aún más alterado que antes y parecía estar listo para atacar en cualquier momento por lo que Kabuterimon y Birdramon trataron de controlarlo pero el enorme Digimon los derribó con sus poderosas bolas de fuego y también volvieron a su etapa Rookie.

-¡Ese maldito Digimon, nos va a matar a todos!- dijo con pánico en la voz Izzy mientras veía a la enfurecida bestia.

-¡Greymon!, ¡detente de una vez!- el Digimon dirigió su atención al muchacho que le gritaba y su cólera comenzó a disminuir.- Tranquilo, ganaste, bien hecho, buen chico- decía mientras se acercaba más y más a él, Greymon bajó la cabeza y apoyándose con las manos la bajó hasta el suelo donde el chico comenzó a acariciar su nariz.- Muy bien, tranquilo amigo, eres el mejor, tranquilo.

-¡Ese maldito Digimon casi nos mata, Taichi eres un…!

-¡Matt!- exclamó como reproche la chica castaña mientras le dirigía a su novio una mirada muy seria y le indicaba que se callara.- Lo vas a alterar, trata de tranquilizarte.

-Tranquilizarme, ese Digimon atacó a todos nuestros compañeros y tú quieres que me tranquilice

-También nos salvó de una muerte segura, dale crédito por eso Mattie- dijo Sora mientras veía a una distancia prudente la escena que compartían Tai y Greymon.

-Bien amigo, estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo el muchacho castaño con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ta… Ta… Tai…- gruñó el enorme Digimon y después comenzó a emitir nuevamente una luz cegadora y en medio de esta se notaba su silueta la cual decrecía su tamaño. La luz se desvaneció y frente a ellos estaba el Digimon naranja de nombre Agumon.- Tai tengo hambre.

El chico rió feliz y mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta le respondió:

-Yo igual compañero, vámonos de una vez de este maldito lugar.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**Marzo 31 de 2081**

-… Entonces, fue una trampa- dijo Charles mientras veía por una de las ventanas de su oficina luego del relato de los Tamers.

-Sí, y caímos como idiotas- agregó Tai con un tono muy serio.

-Algo no está bien, algo en todo esto… me hace pensar que… Retírense, Sora, hazme el favor de llamar a Genai, y también a Richard y a Maxwell.

-Am… señor, pero…

-Ya, no hagas preguntas, retírate y has lo que te pido- sin decir nada más el grupo se retiró muy confundidos por las palabras de su líder, ya fuera de la oficina se miraron unos a otros hasta que Izzy habló.

-¿Qué creen que este pensando Charles?

-No tengo idea, pero lo que sea, no puede ser bueno- dijo T.K. pensativo.- Richard y Maxwell son dos de los más altos líderes de HEDM, lo que sea que quiere discutir Charles con ellos, debe ser de mucha importancia, y debe tener algo que ver con lo que nos pasó en el Digimundo.

-Si… Como sea, nada averiguaremos por ahora, será mejor esperar- agregó Sora para terminar la plática y se retiró para llevar a cabo la tarea que se le ordeno.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tai?- preguntó con tono suave la chica castaña del grupo al muchacho que permanecía recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados en ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

-Lo bien que se podría estar luego de que un amigo en el que depositaste toda tu confianza te apuñala por la espalda.

-No lo veas así, velo como…

-¡¿Cómo Mimi?, por más que le doy vueltas al asunto no veo otra explicación que el que nunca me tuviera un poquito de lealtad!

-Tal vez no tenia de otra, tal vez de no haber hecho eso lo matarían.

-Yo hubiera dado mi vida por él, en el pasado arriesgue mi vida por el sin dudar y el no pudo arriesgarse un poco por mí, el único comprometido con esta amistad, era yo, y mira lo que resultó, casi me matan, a mi equipo, a Agumon, a ti… - el chico calló y desvió la mirada al pronunciar lo último.

-Tai…

-Olvídalo, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora- dijo y se retiró sin voltear a ver a la chica que lo miraba con preocupación, pero sin saber ni poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, ella bien sabía que en esos momentos, lo que el necesitaba, era tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos para poder aclararse, ya después estaría bien, o al menos, eso era lo que ella esperaba sucediera, la verdad de eso, sólo el tiempo la diría.

_En el próximo capítulo…_

_-¿Qué sucede Rolf?_

_-Un mensaje que viene de Odaiba…_

_-…te buscan, a ti y al resto del equipo naranja de Shiba Koen…_

_-Bien, con todos ya reunidos podemos por fin dar inicio a esta reunió tan importante para todos…_

_-…existe un grupo en contra de HEDM…_

E vuelto, si, si, luego de unas buenas vacaciones, hora de estar de vuelta en los fics, verán, para librarme de las tenciones de la escuela escribo los fics, y así me relajo un poco, pero si no hay clases pues prefiero hacer otras cosas y bueno, los fics, se me olvida continuarlos, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez, y espero no estén muy molestos por mi prolongada ausencia, los saludo y agradezco que sigan leyendo o hayan empezado a leer este fic, paz.


	10. X El escuadrón Kamiya

_Y una vez más (una vez más, una vez más) eme aquí dando seguimiento a este fic que ustedes hacen sea más especial, gracias a que lo siguen leyendo, y a que dejan sus comentarios, este fic, comenzó siendo una simple y pequeña idea, con el tiempo creció, y ahora es del gusto, no de muchos, pero sí de varios, a los que quiero aprovechar y agradecer haber estado en la primera decena (he de decir, de varias) de capítulos. Gracias Estrella del Amanecer, Mimichibi-Diethel, Hanna, Romeo, diiana, Aki Kissu, yuki90, LadyGigi, SUPREMA122, Adrit126 y MIKAOTAKU. Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos que no me dejan ningún review, sus razones tendrán y yo lo respeto, gracias a todos ustedes, y gracias a quien lea esto por tomarse un tiempecito y antes de pasar al nuevo capítulo, se dedica a leer lo que este autor dedica única y especialmente a ustedes, em especial a ti, por no abandonarme mi querido amigo lector, eres el motor que impulsa mi imaginación. _

_Ya dejando un poco lo sentimental, porque estoy a punto de llorar he, jaja, (es neta ¬¬), aquí está el capítulo 10, que lo disfruten._

**Capitulo X**

En la oficina de Charles se encontraban de pie, junto al mencionado anteriormente, el anciano y sabio Genai mirando un estante con varios libros, un hombre alto, de cabello largo y barba de candado, Richard Webs, y al lado de este, un hombre un poco más bajo, calvo y con mucha más musculatura que el otro, Maxell Rowling. Los cuatro hombres permanecían en sumo silencio sólo interrumpido por el ruido de la pluma que Charles levantaba y dejaba caer sobre su escritorio una y otra vez mientras meditaba, finalmente la pluma cayó sobre el escritorio y rodó hasta caer por el borde de este y estrellarse en el piso. Charles respiró hondo y después se puso de pie llamando así la atención del viejo Genai y los otros dos sujetos que lo acompañaban.

-Maxell, ve al laboratorio, que preparen el encargo para mañana en la tarde, diles que llamen a Izzy, después de todo es su creación- el hombre calvo asintió y se retiró sin hacer mucho ruido con la puerta al abrirla y cerrarla.- Mientras, por favor, Richard, has favor de mandar un mensaje a Hikarigaoka, Ryogoku y Shiba Koen, supongo que no hace falta que te diga que deben decir esos mensajes, ¿verdad?- el hombre alto sólo sonrió y se retiró como lo hizo su compañero anteriormente.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer Charles?- le preguntó Genai que tenía una vaga idea de lo que pensaba su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

-Es obvio que nuestro peor miedo es ahora una realidad, se están levantando en nuestra contra y debemos tomar acciones pronto.

-¿Y tienes planeado hacer…?

-Primero debemos reunir a lo mejor de lo mejor y supongo sabes de qué, o más bien, de quién hablo- Genai exhaló con lentitud y después miró hacia otro lado.

-No a todos les va a gustar la noticia.

-Esto es algo serio y no podemos preocuparnos por quienes quieran y quienes no, debemos prepararnos, una alianza se forma contra nosotros y debemos pelear, ya lo veíamos venir desde hace tiempo, esto no hace más que hacerlo más obvio. El robo del huevo, el ataque al centro de investigaciones**...**¡El ataque a la mansión y ahora esto!**...** conspiran en nuestra contra y debemos adelantarnos a su próxima jugada.

-¿No crees que exageras?

-¿No lo ves Genai?, he peleado por todo esto durante años y no dejaré que se pierda en cuestión de segundos por no actuar a tiempo. Retírate por favor Genai, necesito pensar- el anciano no objeto nada y solo se retiró esperando que su compañero, recobrara el buen juicio, aunque también se cuestionó si el equivocado en todo eso sería el mismo, y esperó no fuera así, no por no poder o no querer admitir un error, sino porque si de verdad había algo que se avecinaba, ese algo, seguro**,** sería algo grande.

"**El escuadrón Kamiya"**

**Mansión Souchiro en Hikarigaoka, Japón, En la Tierra**

**Abril 1 de 2081**

-Chicos- pronunció un hombre de mediana edad dirigiéndose a un grupo de cinco jóvenes quienes se encontraban repartidos en la sala realizando diferentes actividades.

-¿Qué sucede Rolf?- preguntó con cortesía una chica castaña de piel blanca al hombre que de inmediato respondió.

-Un mensaje que viene de Odaiba, dice que es urgente que el equipo rojo de Hikarigaoka se presente, empaquen sus cosas, parece que estaremos allá por un buen tiempo así que procuren llevar lo suficiente, y dense prisa, saldremos a las diez en punto**- **el hombre se retiró luego de decir eso y dejó a los chicos bastante confundidos.

-Otra vez nos mandan a llamar desde Odaiba, ¿ahora qué querrán?- preguntó una chica de lentes y cabello violeta a sus amigos.

-No lo sé, pero debe ser importante, espero que esta vez sí seamos de ayuda, la otra vez sólo nos hicieron ir por nada**-se** quejó un muchacho castaño mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se reclinaba en el sofá. Mientras tanto la chica castaña miraba la ventana tratando de entender algo de lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué te pasa Kari?- le preguntó un chico con lentes y cabello azulado.

-Nada, sólo pensaba.

-Y… ¿En qué pensabas?- la chica lo miro y sonrió con ternura como acostumbraba.

-Nada en especial Joe.

**Mansión Herikawa en Shiba Koen, Japón, En la Tierra**

**Abril 1 de 2081**

La lluvia cubría toda la ciudad y aquella mansión**,** por supuesto, no era la excepción**. **El agua corría libre por las canaletas del techo y mojaba completamente el pasto, los árboles, y las plantas del jardín que con esmero cuidaban los que ocupaban esa mansión. Dentro de ella, en una habitación muy amplia del sótano, un gimnasio en realidad, se encontraba una chica pelirroja, bañada en sudor, con el pelo suelto cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y con toda su concentración puesta en el costal que golpeaba sin cesar una y otra vez, sin más protección en las manos que un par de vendas que las envolvían. Dio varios golpes más al costal y después una fuerte patada que casi logra romper la cuerda de la que colgaba el objeto y se retiró para tomar de una mesa una toalla y una botella de agua. Secó el sudor de su rostro con la toalla y abrió la botella para ingerir el refrescante líquido de esta.

-Hola preciosa- la llamó un chico de cabello negro quien se aproximó a ella.

-Henma, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó con indiferencia la chica sin voltear a ver al joven que se encontraba a espaldas suya.

-Nada, solo venía a visitarte amor- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba más a la joven dispuesto a tomarla por la cintura, pero esta giró con rapidez y lanzó una patada que detuvo a escasos centímetros de que su pierna se impactara con la cabeza del chico. El joven se paralizó al ver la rapidez de la chica y de inmediato retrocedió algunos pasos.-Tranquila, solo venía a decirte algo, no es para que te pongas así.

-¿Y qué vas a decirme?- dijo la chica mientras bajaba la pierna y se pasaba las manos por el cabello para acomodárselo en una coleta.

-Que te buscan, a ti y al resto del equipo naranja de Shiba Koen, dicen que es urgente, que parten en una hora y que te des prisa, el resto de tu equipo ya lo sabe y está empacando, al parecer se irán por un par de días a Odaiba.

-Odaiba…- repitió la chica y de inmediato un nombre apareció en su mente, "Matt", la pelirroja tomo una mochila en la que metió las cosas que había tomado de la mesa y se dispuso a retirarse. Al pasar al lado del chico se detuvo y lo volteo a ver**.**- Ah… y una cosa Henma.

-¿Qué?- el chico volteó para quedar cara a cara con ella pero lo único que vio fue el puño de la joven estrellarse contra su rostro.

-No me vuelvas a decir amor, o te arranco la cabeza a golpes**- **dicho esto la chica continuó caminando dejando al chico con la nariz sangrando en el piso.

**Mansión Mogi en Ryogoku, Japón, En la Tierra**

**Abril 1 de 2081**

-No insistas Guilmon, entiéndelo por favor amigo- repetía el chico castaño a su compañero color rojo mientras que este insistía desesperando al muchacho**.**- Guilmon, no es que no quiera darte pan, es que ya te lo acabaste todo.

-No es cierto, Guilmon vio a Takato esconder el pan que su papá orneó arriba del ropero de la habitación.

-Pero ese pan me lo enviaron mis papás a mí, tú ya te comiste el que te enviaron

-Por favor, siguen peleando por eso- dijo mientras suspiraba fastidiado un chico con un Digimon sobre su cabeza.

-Por qué no pueden dejar de discutir- agregó el Digimon del chico mientras que saltaba de su cabeza y aterrizaba sobre la de Guilmon quien comenzó a jugar con el pequeño.- Sí, arre Guilmon, arre.

-En ocasiones ese Digimon parece muy salvaje, pero casi siempre parecen solo unos niños- comentó un chico mientras que tomaba asiento en la cocina donde se encontraban los otros dos chicos.

-Hola Ryo- saludó el castaño.

-Hola Takato, hola Henri, hoy se levantaron temprano.

-Guilmon no me dejaba dormir y mejor me levanté, Henri casi siempre madruga- el chico sonrió y miro a su compañero quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, qué bueno que los encuentro**- **dijo algo aliviado un chico con lentes.

-¿Qué pasa Kenta?-preguntó Henri al ver a su amigo tan agitado.

-Yukari nos busca, dice que se trata de algo importante, algo sobre Odaiba, ir allá por unos días y darnos prisa porque debemos estar ahí lo antes posible.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?

-No lo sé, Hirokazu ya está empacando, les sugiero que no se demoren mucho, Yukari dijo que querían que el equipo verde de Ryogoku se presente cuanto antes en la Mansión Riuga en Odaiba**- **dicho eso el muchacho se retiró dejando a los tres jóvenes bastante contrariados.

-Bueno, hagámosle caso, vamos Guilmon**- **dijo Takato poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, Terriermon, vamos**- **dijo Henri mientras imitaba a su amigo, Ryo permaneció en su sitio por un rato mientras meditaba las cosas.

-¿Qué estará pasando?**- **se preguntó el chico antes de ponerse de pie.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**Abril 1 de 2081**

Taichi permanecía sobre su cama en posición fetal sin la más mínima intención de levantarse en todo el día, aún estaba bastante abatido por los sucesos del día anterior. No sólo era la traición de un Digimon al que él siempre había considerado un gran y fiel amigo, sino que también por ello había arriesgado a todo su escuadrón, pudieron haberlos matado y todo hubiera sido culpa suya. Alzó un poco la mirada para poder ver a su compañero y fiel amigo Agumon mirar por la ventana el nublado y lluvioso día, se levantó con lentitud y se quedó sentado en la cama por un rato hasta que escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, se levantó para ir a abrir y al hacerlo se topó con el par de claros ojos color miel de Mimi que lo miraban interrogantes.

-Hola- articuló sin mucho afán el muchacho y la chica sólo sonrió para devolverle el saludo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó la chica a lo que el joven suspiro y forzó una media sonrisa.

-Algo, supongo.

-Me alegro, bueno, algo, Tai, no te sigas sintiendo mal por lo que sucedió no podías saber que…

-Que en quien confié resulto ser una miserable rata traidora que me apuñaló por la espalda - la interrumpió el muchacho.

-… Que todo esto iba a pasar- completó lo que quería decir.- Escucha, anímate un poco, ¿quieres? Lo bueno es que no nos pasó nada, sí, pudimos haber muerto pero no fue así y por ello debemos disfrutar de la vida, cada error nos hace aprender y de cada mala experiencia algo bueno podremos obtener, mi madre siempre me lo decía.

-No veo que es lo bueno que se puede obtener de todo esto.

-Yo sí, y Charles también, al parecer sabe algo que quiere informarnos a todos, porque ha pedido que nos reunamos.

-¿Todos los de la mansión otra vez**?- **preguntó sin mucho interés mientras se alejaba de la puerta y se arrojaba sobre la cama nuevamente. Mientras que la chica ya se encontraba arreglada vestida con un suéter rojo con cuello de tortuga y un pantalón negro, ambas prendas lo suficientemente pegadas a su cuerpo como para poderse apreciar su curveada figura femenina, el muchacho llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y un pantalón deportivo azul, sin zapatos ni calcetines igual como se había dormido la noche anterior.

-No, solamente el equipo Azul de Odaiba, al cual perteneces, así que baja de una vez, estaremos reunidos en la sala B, en el sótano, no tardes**- **dicho esto la chica se retiró y dejó al muchacho solo con su compañero Digimon. Ambos se voltearon a ver sin saber que o para que los necesitaban, no tardó mucho tiempo en decidir levantarse y dirigirse a donde se suponía debía reunirse con todo el grupo, no sin antes claro, pasar a la cocina y tomar algo para comer.

En la puerta de una de las habitaciones en el amplio sótano de la mansión se podían leer unas letras bastante grandes que decían "Sala de conferencias B", dentro de la cual se hallaban reunidos varios jóvenes Tamer, sus respectivos compañeros Digimons, Genai, Charles, el respetado y renombrado Doctor Richard Webs, y el militar bien entrenado y renombrado Tamer, el Coronel Maxwell Rowling. Todos ellos en completo silencio interrumpido sólo por algún que otro murmullo entre los Tamers esta vez vestidos no con el atuendo clásico sino con ropa casual, y algunos entre los hombres que aguardaban frente a todos ellos detrás de una mesa larga. Los Tamers y sus Digimons se encontraban repartidos en una mesa en forma de "U", impacientes porque lo que los había llevado hasta ahí diera inicio de una buena vez.

-Bueno nos trajeron aquí para algo, ¿o no?- rugió poniéndose de pie una chica pelirroja vestida con un pantalón y chaqueta de mezclilla obscura y una camisa con un corazón morado roto por la mitad.

-Si señorita Nonaka, pero la reunión no puede dar inicio si no estamos todos reunidos.

-¿Y se puede saber quién falta?- cuestionó Davis quien veía a todos los Tamers que se habían reunido la última vez.

-Quien más va a ser, el idiota de Kamiya- respondió Matt con total indiferencia mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla y se llevaba una mano a la boca mientras bocezaba.

-Matt- lo reprendió Charles**.**- En efecto, el faltante en esta reunión es el joven Kamiya, que informo, para quienes aún no están enterados de ello, es el joven Tamer a quien se le ha asignado el digihuevo que nos llevó a reunirnos la vez anterior.

-Darle el digihuevo más raro del mundo a un chico que resulta ser un completo irresponsable, eso no fue una decisión muy inteligente- analizó Henri quien permanecía en su asiento cruzado de brazos.

-No siempre es así solo que, han pasado cosas que lo tienen muy perturbado- puntualizó Sora para defenderlo.

-Eso no es excusa, sus problemas personales no deberían afectar su desempeño laboral- dijo Rika mostrándose ya muy molesta por la tardanza del chico.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- se escuchó la voz del joven castaño que se encontraba apenas cruzando la puerta con un plátano a medio comer en la mano y al lado de este su compañero Agumon devorando de un bocado una manzana. Mimi sonrió divertida al ver al despreocupado muchacho con el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre y la misma ropa con la que lo vio antes con la única diferencia de que esta vez en los pies llevaba un par de sandalias.- ¿Qué hay chavos?- dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-Hay, joven Kamiya, una importante reunión a la que usted debió llegar hace media hora**- **hablócon voz autoritaria y atemorizante el coronel Rowling

-Perdón, es que estaba desayunando.

-Ya son las once y media, ¿no le parece un poco tarde para eso?

-Si bueno, es que los sábados me despierto hasta las diez.

-¡Hoy es Lunes!

-Sí, lo sé, los lunes me despierto a las once- el castaño sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras veía al exasperado hombre ponerse cada vez más rojo por el coraje que sentía. Finalmente el chico tomo la única silla que quedaba, en uno de los extremos de la mesa al lado de Rika Nonaka y se tumbó sobre ella, se recargó sobre la mesa y volteó a ver a la pelirroja que le dirigía una mirada reprobadora y sólo atinó a sonreír mientras alzaba la mano con el dedo índice y el de en medio levantados únicamente en forma de saludo, para luego voltear a ver al grupo de hombres que lo veía con diferentes expresiones, Rowling y Webs indignados, Charles apenado y molesto con el muchacho y el viejo Genai sonreía disfrutando de la escena.

Charles decidió tomar la iniciativa y después de aquel infortunio que parecía no hacer sido un simple error sino algo verdaderamente planeado para hacerle quedar mal frente a todos ellos por parte de Taichi. Se levantó pues de su asiento y carraspeo un poco para aclararse la voz y poder dar inicio con esa reunión que tenía tan confundidos y curiosos a todos los presentes que esperaban con ansias escuchar lo que el hombre encargado de dirigir todo lo relacionado con la organización llamada _HEDM_ en Japón, tenía que decirles.

-Bien, con todos ya reunidos podemos por fin dar inicio a esta reunión tan importante para todos, se preguntaran ¿para qué reunimos por segunda vez a los mejores y más jóvenes Tamers de todo el mundo? Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla y se debe a acontecimientos que han venido pasando en los últimos días. Para empezar, algo que ya todos saben, el robo de un Digihuevo muy extraño que gracias al cielo fue recuperado sin ningún daño por un escuadrón dirigido por un joven y destacado Tamer, Yamato Ishida**- **dijo y señaló al rubio que sonrió complacido por las palabras de aquel hombre.- Luego de eso se buscó poder proporcionar al Digihuevo un Tamer cosa que se logró, durante otro de los acontecimientos importantes, un ataque a una instalación de _HEDM, _cosa que hasta ese día no se había visto antes, y que tenía como objetivo el mismo extraño Digihuevo que antes fue robado, y que en esa situación fue protegido y puesto a salvo por otro… Destacado Tamer, Taichi Kamiya- dijo mientras señalaba al joven castaño que sonrió aunque no como lo había hecho antes Matt.- Bien… Continúo, pasados algunos días de eso, se vio otro ataque, esta vez a esta misma mansión, que se hallaba desprotegida debido a que todo el personal se encontraba apoyando a nuestros compañeros en la isla File, que se encontraba bajo un ataque masivo. Durante el ataque a esta mansión nuevamente el joven Kamiya demostró valentía y dotes de liderazgo al comandar a un grupo de Tamers que apenas alcanzaban el nivel Rookie, y lograron vencer a un grupo de diez Ogremons. Para terminar, el equipo Azul de Odaiba, tratando de descubrir al culpable del ataque en la mansión, fue emboscado por un grupo de Digimons, aparentemente organizados por un Devimon. Lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que…

-De que existe un grupo en contra de _HEDM_- interrumpió Tai al hombre que le dio la razón asintiendo.

-Un grupo grande, muy bien organizado al parecer, deben tener muchos seguidores si son capaces de atacar a _HEDM_ sólo para originar una distracción- estableció Henri quien analizó todo con detenimiento.

-Organizado, con muchos seguidores, entonces Devimon no es el líder, debe ser algo así como un general, que comanda a una reducida cantidad de las fuerzas totales de esa organización, deben haber líderes arriba de él, e incluso líderes arriba de esos líderes**- **dijo Joe de forma muy convincente.

-Una amplia cadena de mando, en la que los enemigos que hasta ahora hemos enfrentado han sido solo peones- agregó para terminar Rika quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos recargada en su asiento y con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, estando así las cosas, supongo que lo que hacemos aquí, es organizar un equipo especial para actuar en contra de esta organización que está en nuestra contra- dijo Taichi quien mostraba más interés en la plática**.**- Seremos un grupo grande por lo que veo, al igual que variado, combinando musculo- hizo una pequeña pausa y volteó a ver a Matt y después a la chica a su lado la cual tenía un aspecto fuerte y personalidad dura**,**- y cerebro- nuevamente hizo una pausa y volteó a ver primero a Izzy, y después a Joe quien lo miró bastante serio.- Un grupo así necesitara un líder, y creo saber quién será.

-Yo- dijeron al unísono Rika y Matt levantándose de sus asientos llamando la atención de todo el grupo. Matt volteó a ver bastante serio a Rika mientras que esta lo miraba de la misma forma.

-En realidad yo iba a decir que sería Charles- dijo por lo bajo Tai mirando alternativamente a la chica y al joven que no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

-En efecto yo sería, el líder de una organización como la que acabas de describir Tai, pero, los puntos son dos, el primero, que un grupo como el que describiste, no se formará, al menos no aún, por ahora lo relacionado con un grupo contra _HEDM_ son sólo especulaciones y sospechas, nada verdaderamente comprobado. El otro punto es que a parte de un líder externo que comande a la alianza entera, se necesita un líder interno, ósea uno de ustedes**- **explicó Charles y el chico asintió convencido de lo que decía el hombre.

-Y siendo el caso de que se forme una alianza, el líder interno seria la persona mejor capacitada ¿verdad?- Charles asintió y el muchacho miro nuevamente a Rika y Matt tratando de concluir cual era la opción más inteligente.

-Y esa persona no es otra que usted, Taichi Yagami**- **afirmó sin titubear Rowling

-¿Qué?- exclamaron al unísono varios de los reunidos ahí.

-¿Él?**- **dijo Charles con escepticismo

-¡¿Él?- rugieron Matt y Rika al unísono.

-¡¿Yo?- exclamó el chico con un tono entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Maxell, debes estar equivocado, verás, el chico es algo, especial, él es…

-Se todo sobre el Charles- lo interrumpió el militar**.**- Un famoso ladrón buscado en todo el continente Sarva, del cual incluso se paga una recompensa por capturarlo**- **todos a excepción de los compañeros de equipo del castaño lo voltearon a ver al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Entonces… Porque, crees que él…?

-Un rebuscado criminal, un verdadero estratega, muy bien organizado, impulsivo sí, pero su trabajo en equipo es impecable, infiltración, rastreo, escapes, confrontaciones cara a cara, ese chico ha demostrado ser un líder nato, un verdadero chico con alma de soldado. Según sé, siempre ha trabajado en equipo, con grupos de más de veinte personas, me he enterado de muchas de sus hazañas e incluso hace poco más de un año tuve la oportunidad de ver personalmente al joven en acción. Febrero 15, el puerto Gaña, en el sur del continente Sarva**- **el castaño se extrañó al escuchar eso y después comenzó a hacer memoria.

-La embarcación que venia del continente Moniter- el hombre calvo asintió repetidas veces- Esa vez, éramos un grupo de ciento cincuenta personas, divididos en seis grupos de veinticinco, yo… tome el liderazgo de uno de esos grupos, diez humanos y catorce Digimons.

-Entraron sin ser vistos, llegaron a una de las bodegas y la vaciaron por completo para después retirarse logrando eludir por completo a sus perseguidores y todo en menos de una hora.

-Más que nada en esa ocasión fue suerte, no creo que… Tenga tanto talento para…

-No subestimes tus habilidades Kamiya**- **lo interrumpió Maxwell**.**- Eres lo que se conoce como un líder nato, reúnes todas y cada una de las cualidades, te preocupas por tus compañeros, haces lo mejor para el grupo y das todo por ellos. Eres uno en un millón como el resto de los reunidos aquí, destacas, y destacas más que tus nuevos compañeros**- **el muchacho respiró hondo mientras se recargaba en su asiento y meditaba todas las palabras del hombre que parecía no mentirle y hablarle con toda sinceridad, e incluso con respeto, y eso era bastante.

-De cualquier modo, no es seguro lo de una organización contra _HEDM_, por lo que no es necesario poner a un líder**- **Charles logró sacar a Tai de su trance quien de inmediato volvió a recargarse sobre la mesa mientras volteaba a ver a Genai y a Charles, tratando de no volver a cruzar miradas con Maxwell Rowling.

-Pero no veo por qué seguir dudando de la formación de un grupo que está en nuestra contra, las evidencias son más que claras- protestó Joe llevándose el apoyo de varios de los reunidos incluyendo a Richard.

-Lo que el joven Kido dice es totalmente cierto, creer que no existe un grupo contra nosotros es engañarnos solamente, ya antes se ha visto y al parecer, esto resulta ser la alianza de varios de los grupos rebeldes que están en nuestra contra**- **dijo Richard entrando por fin en la discusión. El silencio se apoderó de la sala mientras que cada uno de los cuatro hombres mayores de la sala analizaba en silencio todo lo puntualizado en esa reunión, y los Tamers se miraban unos a otros.

-Charles, traer a los chicos aquí fue tu idea desde un principio, ¿Para que los trajiste si no estabas seguro de la formación de una alianza?- le preguntó Genai a su amigo en voz baja.

-Estoy seguro de la existencia de un grupo, lo que no me parece es que Kamiya tome el liderazgo, sólo quiero hacer entrar en razón a Rowling y Webs.

-Tal vez el que debe entrar en razón eres tú Charles**- **dijo con total seriedad Genai. El hombrerespiró y miró nuevamente a Tai, volteó a ver a Webs y a Rowling y luego suspiró resignado, pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna un joven entró en la sala bastante agitado.

-Señor, disculpe, pero llegó un urgente mensaje**. **Es sobre el laboratorio de la isla File, al parecer fueron atacados, el laboratorio ha sido destruido por completo, no se sabe si halla sobrevivientes.

-No puede ser- dijo en un susurro Charles**.**- Es necesario mandar ahora mismo un grupo de apoyo para revisar la zona, Matt, ve junto con…

-Creo que no pudo presentarse mejor oportunidad en estos momentos Charles- lo interrumpió Richard.

-Concuerdo, es la oportunidad perfecta para probar a Taichi Kamiya, tú estabas por aceptar la formación de la alianza, así que lo único que falta por decidir es quien será el líder**-**agregó Maxwell.

-Creo que tienen razón- dijo un resignado Charles.

-Bien, está decidido, será sólo una misión de reconocimiento y búsqueda de sobrevivientes, nada complicado, así que sólo se necesitara un reducido equipo, Kamiya, por supuesto usted deberá ir, lo acompañaran… Ishida… Takaishi y… Kido- estableció Rowling y los nombrados de inmediato se miraron entre ellos y luego se retiraron de la sala.

-El resto de ustedes, pueden ponerse cómodos, no creo que tarden mucho en volver, así que disfruten de este improvisado receso- indicó Genai y el resto de los Tamers junto a sus Digimons abandonaron también la sala.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, el escuadrón dirigido por Taichi se encontraba listo esperando frente a uno de los portales a que les indicaran lo que seguía en ese momento. Los cuatro Tamers junto a sus cuatro Digimons estaban sentados en unas sillas de la habitación mirándose unos a otros, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra. Matt miraba con recelo al castaño que de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada seria, mientras que Joe miraba a Matt y Tai alternativamente. El rubio menor miraba a los chicos con él y finalmente carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención del grupo y poder romper el incómodo silencio en que estaban sumidos.

-Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con tu Digimon?- preguntó finalmente al único chico no miembro de su equipo habitual.

-Pues… Gomamon y yo llevamos juntos siete años, lo conocí a los nueve y admito que al principio no lo tomé como algo bueno, me asustaba la idea de ser un Tamer y cuidar de un Digimon, en especial uno con el carácter de este.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso me estas ofendiendo?, resolvamos esto como hombres, anda ataca- comenzó a decir el Digimon que se encontraba en el piso agitando una de sus aletas delanteras

-**¿**Ves a lo que me refiero**?- **dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el muchacho.- Y ustedes, ¿Cuánto tiempo han sido Tamers?

-Yo menos de un mes, y ya somos un par de nivel de campeón**- **dijo el castaño bastante alegre mientras acariciaba la barbilla de su compañero como si de un perro se tratara.

-Ah… sorprendente en realidad.

-Sí, creo que no es oficial, pero ya batió el récord- dijo en forma de alago T.K. y Taichi sólamente sonrió algo apenado**.**- En cuanto a mí, Patamon y yo llevamos un poco más de un año, y aun no he logrado hacerlo Digievolucionar al nivel de campeón… soy algo patético.

-No lo creas T.K., conozco a muchos grandes Tamers que pasaron hasta cinco años como Rookie, en mi equipo se encuentra un chico que estoy seguro es más fuerte que yo y **tardó** casi dos años en hacer Digievolucionar a su compañero, todos avanzamos a nuestro propio ritmo y no forzosamente debe ser igual al de los demás, estoy seguro que cuando menos te lo esperes, Patamon Digievolucionara y será un poderoso aliado.

-Gracias amigo- dijo el rubio con su compañero entre los brazos quien le sonrió manifestándole confianza en sí mismo.

- Y tu… Matt, ¿Cierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con tu Gabumon?

-Cinco años, y es uno de los Digimons más fuertes en nivel de campeón, tiene un nivel de poder de 17 ¿sabes?

-Eso es muy increíble, no había conocido a alguien casi tan fuerte como Rika Nonaka.

-¿Casi?- dijo el rubio con curiosidad.

-Sí, hay rumores, que dicen que su Kyubimon tiene un poder que alcanza los 19 puntos, no sé si sea verdad pero, en una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de ver en acción a ese par y créeme, ese poder intimida a cualquiera.

-A nosotros no ¿verdad compañero?- dijo el castaño y su Digimon asintió.

-Cuando Digievolucione a Greymon mi poder aumento muchísimo**- **afirmó Agumon.

-Venció a varios Digimons el solo, fue sorprendente- habló con mucho entusiasmo T.K. mientras que Matt sólo bufó y volteó para ver a otro lado.

-Ya está, al parecer, el portal al digimundo que se encuentra en la isla File, sigue funcionando, pero no sabemos por cuanto, vayan de inmediato, y manténganse comunicados todo el tiempo.

-Sí señor**- **dijo Taichi levantándose y poniéndose el chaleco que hizo con la chaqueta que se le entrego cuando comenzó en _HEDM. _

-La misión es simple, buscan y rescatan a todo sobreviviente que se encuentre en la isla File, no inicien ninguna disputa y tengan cuidado, los enemigos pueden seguir rondando esos alrededores, así que sean muy cuidadosos**- **les indicó Richard mientras uno por uno atravesaban el portal.

-No se preocupe, no moriremos… no todos al menos**- **dijo Taichi quien fue el último en cruzar el portal y al llegar al otro lado miró a sus compañeros reunidos esperándolo

**Laboratorios de la isla File, En el Digimundo**

**Abril 1 de 2081**

- Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezar?... ¿Alguna sugerencia?**- **preguntó al grupo su líder, Taichi Kamiya.

-Primero deberíamos revisar todo el laboratorio, para ver si está en las mismas condiciones que esta habitación**- **dijo Joe mirando a su alrededor el deteriorado lugar. Las paredes metálicas con marcas de golpes y llamas, algunas con espinas y púas clavadas en ellas y algunas manchas de sangre también.- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?-se preguntó el muchacho de pelo azulado.

-Es lo que vinimos a averiguar-dijo Tai al pasar a su lado y luego salió de la habitación para seguir buscando. Estuvieron observando cada rincón con detenimiento a su paso y no lograron encontrar nada que les fuera útil, ni una pista, ni un rastro, pero sobre todo, ninguna persona, o algún cadáver, nada, era como si a los que se encontraban ahí, humanos y Digimons, se los hubiera tragado la tierra, pues habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ya se encontraban fuera del laboratorio situado en medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque ya a obscuras, la noche había caído y los chicos se encontraban admirando las diversas plantas y árboles muy extraños en comparación con los encontrados en algún paisaje de la tierra, pero bastante comunes para los del mundo digital. Los ocho se encontraban formando un círculo sin decir nada hasta que Tai carraspeó para comenzar.

-Bueno, no sé qué pasó aquí pero estoy seguro, nada que nos sirva lo encontraremos en este laboratorio, lo que creo es que deberíamos dividirnos y buscar en otros puntos de la isla, no sé qué tan extensa sea pero necesitaremos recorrerla toda.

-De ser así cuatro Tamers y sus Digimons compañeros no serán suficientes, necesitaremos apoyo del resto de los Tamers, creo que llegó la hora de contactar y pedir apoyo a alguien- dijo Joe y Tai parecía estar de acuerdo con él. El muchacho se disponía a hablar con sus superiores por medio de un radio cuando noto que el rubio mayor se alejaba junto a su Digimon.- Matt, ¿a dónde van?

-A investigar, ustedes pidan apoyo, yo buscaré a los sobrevivientes.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que hay sobrevivientes?, no había nadie ahí.

-Exacto- dijo Taichi**.**- No había nadie, ni tampoco había cuerpos, por lo que sabemos, mientras sigan desaparecidos, pueden estar con vida, y tengo el presentimiento de que siguen en la isla, será mejor comenzar a buscar- el castaño comenzó a caminar junto a Agumon en dirección contraria a la que su compañero se había dirigido dejando solos a Joe, Gomamon, T.K. y Patamon.

-Esperen, debemos permanecer juntos hasta que llegue la ayuda.

-No veo por qué, entre más rápido comencemos la búsqueda, más rápido terminaremos, así que de una vez dejemos de perder el tiempo- Tai parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que Matt dijo pues sólo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo dándole la razón al rubio.

-Pero…

-Si lo que quieren es encontrarme, no hace falta que se alejen de este lugar**- **los llamó una voz sombría y tétrica que no sabían de dónde provenía.

-¿Qué demonios?... ¡¿Quién está ahí? ¡Identifíquese!**- **ordenó Matt sin saber siquiera a quien.

-Yamato Ishida, impaciente, fuerte, solitario e inquebrantable, cualidades de un buen soldado**- **volvió a hablar la voz sombría esta vez parecía venir de arriba, del cielo, los chicos y sus bestias digitales alzaron la mirada para ver volando sobre ellos a un monstruo con alas de murciélago y largas piernas y brazos.

-¡Devimon!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Matt, Tai, Agumon y Gabumon al ver al ser sonreír mofándose de los chicos.

-Maldito, ¡Fuego azul!- rugió Gabumon y escupió un chorro de fuego de color azul.

-¡Flama Bebé!- exclamó Agumon y formó en su enorme mandíbula una bola de fuego que lanzó a su oponente.

-No me hagan reír, ¡Garra de la maldad!- Devimon lanzó de la palma de su mano una energía de color negro y morado que golpeó los dos ataques de los Digimons y luego impacto cerca de estos provocando una explosión que mando a todos a volar.

-Maldición, es fuerte en verdad**- **dijoTaichi y de inmediato tomó de un bolsillo de su chaqueta su Digivice y apunto con este en dirección del enemigo- _Devimon es un Digimon maligno de nivel de campeón, es un poderoso y frio Digimon que gusta de hacer sufrir a sus oponentes, sus técnicas especiales son el toque de la maldad y la garra de la maldad, ataque poderoso a corta y larga distancia, _su nivel de poder es de_…_ 21… no puede ser- susurró el muchacho y volteó a ver a Matt que lo miraba con una expresión desencajada, la misma que el castaño le devolvía.

-Hora de subir de nivel- dijo el rubio alzando su digivice.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo el castaño y ambos se levantaron del suelo. La explosión los había acercado a ellos y los había alejado de T.K. y Joe que en ese momento se recuperaban también del ataque.- ¿Listo Gabumon?

-Listo- afirmó el Digimon.

-¿Qué tal tú, Agumon?

-Cuando quieras Tai- le respondió su amigo y compañero.

-Vaya ánimos los suyos, me sorprenden la verdad pero… lamento no poder atenderlos personalmente en esta ocasión, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer, de todos modos, les daré algo con que entretenerse- dijo y luego de eso desapareció en la obscuridad y antes de que los chicos pudieran hacer algo la isla comenzó a temblar y el suelo comenzó a dividirse creando una línea que separaba a Tai, Agumon, Matt y Gabumon, de T.K. Patamon, Joe y Gomamon.

-¡T.K.!- exclamó con desesperación el rubio y trató de ir con su hermano, pero el piso se separó y casi cae a un enorme vacío entre las dos tierras, pero Tai logró tomarlo del cuello de la chaqueta y jalarlo para salvarlo.- ¡Qué hiciste idiota!- le reclamó el rubio.

-¡Te salvé imbécil!- le espeto el castaño, y en ese momento ambos fueron empujados por una ráfaga de viento que los envió directo a un barranco por el que ambos cayeron.- ¿Qué está pasando?- **se** preguntó Tai y luego observó la isla dividirse en diferentes secciones y a Matt seguir cayendo por el barranco junto con Gabumon-¡Matt!, ¡Agumon, hora de Digievo…!- el chico no logro terminar la frase pues una piedra lo golpeó en la cabeza y comenzó a perder el conocimiento hasta que no pudo distinguir nada y se desmayó por completo sin saber a qué o quién se tendría que enfrentar cuando despertase.

_En el próximo capítulo…_

-¿_Dónde estoy?..._

_-… Tal parece que la isla se dividió…_

_-Debó encontrar a T.K._

_-… Hay que buscar a Matt y a Tai…_

_-… ¿Por qué no entiendes?, no es un niñito al que debas proteger siempre_

_-… Jamás comprenderás lo que es tener un hermano al cual cuidar…_

_-Aunque no lo creas, lo comprendo_

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero que lean el próximo capítulo, prometo que estará bueno.


	11. XI Nadar o ahogarse

**Capitulo XI**

"**Nadar o ahogarse"**

**Parte nevada de la isla File, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 2 de 2081**

_El muchacho castaño se encontraba en medio de la obscuridad volando sobre un sombrío panorama montado en un enorme animal al cual jamás en su vida había visto antes, miraba todos lados tratando de distinguir algo. Parecía estar sobrevolando las montañas de algún desierto por la noche, el viento era salvaje y lo golpeaba sin piedad alguna en el rostro. A lo lejos se lograba distinguir una especie de tétrico castillo sobre el cual parecían volar bestias aladas parecidas a serpientes de color negro. El cielo dejaba caer sobre la tierra relámpagos que pasaban rosándole, y de un momento a otro se desato una tormentosa lluvia que lo empapo a los pocos segundos de iniciar. Su mirada seguía fija en el castillo hasta escuchar que alguien gritaba._

_-¡Hermano!- Escucho que dijeron, volteó a ver a la derecha y pudo ver a una chica joven, con el cabello castaño corto y ojos café claro quien montaba una especie de dragón sin alas. Miro nuevamente al frente solo para distinguir una enorme bola de fuego con la cual se estrelló._

-¡AH!- Despertó en ese momento dando un grito y mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una especie de cueva, a su lado a un par de metros de distancia se encontraba su compañero junto a una fogata, quien volteó a mirarlo en cuanto escuchó el grito que el castaño soltó.

-¿Te encuentras bien Tai?- Pregunto el Digimon algo preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes Agumon, tan solo creo… Creo que tuve una pesadilla. –El muchacho que se encontraba sentado se levantó y tomo el chaleco que había tenido sobre su cuerpo mientras estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están los demás?-Cuestionaba el muchacho mientras se ponía el chaleco y luego se comenzaba a frotar los brazos debido al frio que se sentía en ese lugar.

-La isla comenzó dividirse y entonces una piedra te golpeó en la cabeza, quedaste inconsciente y comenzaste a caer por un barranco, yo trate de sujetarte pero resbalamos juntos, por suerte las copas de los árboles fueron reduciendo el impacto de nuestra caída hasta que aterrizamos sobre un montón de nieve. Cuando por fin sentí que la isla dejo de moverse te arrastre hasta encontrar esta cueva, y aquí nos refugié, no he visto ni a Matt, Gabumon, T.K., Patamon, Joe ni Gomamon desde que luchamos contra Devimon, tal vez ellos fueron enviados a diferentes partes de la isla, aunque creo que Matt pudo haber caído en esta parte de la isla, ya que cuando te traía hacia acá, vi unas huellas en la nieve, posiblemente sean de él.

-Entonces debemos buscarlo, maldición, no debí cortar las magas de esta estúpida chaqueta, no tendría tanto frio ahora.- Dijo mientras frotaba sus brazos para tratar de calentarse un poco.

-Tai… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué sucede Agumon?

-Bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? ¿Por qué gritaste?- El muchacho hiso una mueca pensativa mientras reflexionaba sobre las imágenes de su sueño.

-No estoy seguro Agumon, pero, tengo la ligera sospecha de que no fue algo producto de mi imaginación, espero equivocarme. Pero eso no es lo que importa, lo importante ahora es encontrar a Matt y los demás chicos, vamos amigo, buscaremos por aquí en los alrededores y si tenemos suerte nos toparemos con Matt pronto.

**Bosque de la isla File, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 2 de 2081**

-Arg… ¿Dónde estoy? –Se preguntó el muchacho de pelo azul al despertar y mirar a su alrededor. Parecía estar en medio de un bosque, dirigió la mirada a un punto que producía luz para toparse con una fogata, alrededor de la cual estaban T.K., Patamon y Gomamon.

-Al fin despertaste Joe. –Dijo algo aliviado Gomamon mientras se acercaba a él.

-Si… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno, muchas cosas, primero, caímos por un barranco, te desmayaste, y tal parece que la isla se dividió en varios fragmentos, no sé en donde estemos ni donde estén los demás, pero debemos buscarlos –Le explicó T.K.

-Si no sabes dónde estamos, ¿Cómo quieres encontrar a los demás?, Primero debemos saber en qué punto nos encontramos, tengo un mapa de la isla File, tal vez eso nos ayude.

-No creo que sea tan simple- Dijo Patamon- La isla se está moviendo en este momento.

-¡¿Qué?

-Los fragmentos de la isla se alejan más y más, no creo que sea útil un mapa que nos mostrara solamente el punto en el que se encontraba la isla hace unas horas, mejor sería buscar si existe el modo de volver a unir la isla. –Explicó Gomamon a su compañero.

-¿Y cómo planean hacer eso?

-Gomamon hablo con algunas criaturas marinas, al parecer bajo la isla hay una especie de máquina que es lo que la está moviendo, si encontramos el mecanismo de dicha máquina, tal vez podamos revertir la acción que está tomando y regresar todo a su sitio original.-Planteo T.K. como algo ya decidido entre el grupo.

-¿Pero cómo saben que podrán hacerlo?, existen muchos riesgos seguramente, peligros, retos, suponiendo que lográramos encontrar el mecanismo que controle lo que está moviendo esta isla, no sabemos cómo funciona y cómo hacer que regrese todo a su lugar. Creo que lo más inteligente seria contactar a Charles y pedir ayuda a la agencia, si no, no podemos hacer nada y…

-¿Siempre eres tan pesimista?- Lo interrumpió T.K.

-No tienes ni la menor idea- Dijo Gomamon con tono resignado.

-Escucha, es cierto, nada nos garantiza que podremos, pero sentados aquí no lograremos nada, ya que no existe modo de contactar a _HEDM_, todo está en nuestras manos, además, tardarían mucho tiempo en encontrar alguno de los fragmentos de la isla, y debemos detener a Devimon cuanto antes, algo trama estoy seguro.

Joe miró durante un rato a T.K., el joven parecía convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu modo, solo espero que los demás estén bien.

**Parte nevada de la isla File, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 2 de 2081**

El rubio caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, cegado por la preocupación, ni siquiera se detenía al ver la tormenta de nieve que caía sobre ese lugar.

-Matt, por favor detente, con estas condiciones nos será imposible encontrar a los demás, solo nos arriesgamos a…

-¡Puedes irte si quieres Gabumon, yo buscare a mi hermano, no me importa lo que me pase, lo voy a encontrar!- El rubio continuo su camino luego de dirigirle esas duras palabras a su compañero que lo siguió apenas distinguiendo el camino que tomaba, la tormenta era muy fuerte, el helado aire los golpeaba en la cara y casi no les permitía ver. El rubio sentía el enorme cansancio y su ardiente voluntad se enfriaba a cada paso, pero debía seguir, debía encontrar a T.K. costará lo que costara. Más finalmente su voluntad no pudo contra las condiciones climáticas de esa noche y callo rendido.

-¡Matt!- Exclamo Gabumon al verlo caer inconsciente sobre la nieve, víctima del frio y del cansancio. Trató de levantarlo pero su condición era la misma y solo callo rendido junto a él. Antes de perder el conocimiento distinguió una sombra acercándose a donde estaban, no logro distinguir si se trataba de un amigo o algún enemigo, y finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

Gabumon comenzó a despertar después de un largo rato, miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una especie de cueva, una luz que se originaba de una fogata a una corta distancia de él llamó su atención y al voltear a verla distinguió a dos conocidas personas.

-Tai, Agumon- Susurro, y de inmediato se levantó dejando de lado la fatiga- ¿En dónde está Matt?

-Tranquilo, él está bien- Le dijo Taichi señalando al otro lado de la cueva al chico que permanecía inconsciente., recostado cerca de la fogata para que su cuerpo adquiriera algo de calor.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, por fortuna los encontramos a tiempo, solo está dormido, despertara en cualquier momento y comenzara a quejarse y a buscar pleito conmigo, ya lo veras.

-Gracias por ayudarnos.

-Para eso están los amigos- Le dijo Agumon sonriendo y el Digimon respondió del mismo modo.

-Ahora, la tormenta sigue tan fuerte como hace rato, lo mejor será permanecer aquí, hasta que amanezca, probablemente entonces haya menos frio y así podremos buscar a los demás.

-De acuerdo- Dijeron los Digimons al unísono y se recostaron para dormir un rato, el castaño hizo lo mismo y al poco tiempo dos de los presentes se quedaron dormidos, pero otro de ellos no tardo en levantarse y salir de la cueva, a enfrentar nuevamente la cruel tormenta.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**Abril 2 de 2081**

-Ishida, Kamiya, alguien conteste por favor, ¿Cuál es el reporte de su situación?, Takaishi, Kido, ¡Alguien conteste de una vez!-Repetía por la radio un hombre tratando de establecer contacto con los Tamers enviados horas atrás al Digimundo, reunidos ahí se encontraban los compañeros de equipo de los desaparecidos y también Charles.-Contesten, ¿Alguien me escucha?- Mimi arrebato el aparato de las manos del hombre que trataba de comunicarse y hablo con decisión.

-¡Matt!, ¡Matt, por favor contéstame! ¡Tai soy Mimi, ¿Dónde están? ¿Se encuentran bien? Por favor contéstenme.- Dijo con voz débil y se dejó caer rendida, vencida por el miedo y la preocupación.

-Tranquila Mimi, estarán bien, los conoces, sabes que pueden defenderse solos.- Trataba de tranquilizarla Sora mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Hay que ayudarlos.- Susurro a punto de soltar el llanto.

-¡Al demonio, hay que ir por ellos, no podemos permanecer aquí con los brazos cruzados!- Explotó Davis lleno de furia.

-No podemos, la isla se mueve, el portal al digimundo que estaba en la isla file quedo destruido y además no sabemos ni en que fragmento de la isla se encuentran ellos, mandarlos allá sin saber que hacer sería tan productivo como el que se quedaran aquí sin hacer nada.-El castaño apretó los puños lleno de impotencia y coraje hacia sí mismo. Se sentía inútil y estúpido, al no poder hacer nada por su amigo Joe.

-Davis, tranquilízate- Le dijo un Digimon de color azul mirándolo a la cara.

-V-mon.

-Él tiene razón Davis, todo estará bien, ya lo veras- Le dijo con voz suave una chica castaña de la misma edad que él.

-Kari, es que… No es tan fácil, es gracias a Joe que estoy aquí hoy, el me impulso para formar parte de _HEDM_ y además fue el quien me salvo la vida hace un par de años, lo sabes bien.

-Lo sé, pero en estos momentos nada podemos hacer más que aguardar, tener calma y fe en que ellos lograran cuidarse mutuamente.

-Ella tiene razón- Dijo Izzy uniéndose a la plática- Escuchen, tres de los chicos son de mi equipo, y los conozco, dos son muy competitivos, uno es muy engreído y el otro un completo idiota, pero si se esfuerzan pueden demostrar que son hábiles y sobre todo, de fiar, confió en que dejaran de lado sus problemas y hallaran la forma de mantenerse a salvo hasta que podamos ayudarlos, Solo no desesperen.

-Mantengamos la cabeza fría, y no visualicemos malos escenarios- Afirmo Sora.

-Tienen razón, en cuanto nos sea posible actuaremos juntos- Sentenció Hikari.

-Sí, así será.- Dijo para finalizar la conversación un Davis más tranquilo y positivo.

**Parte nevada de la isla File, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 2 de 2081**

Aquel necio muchacho se encontraba nuevamente en medio de la tormenta gritando el nombre de su hermano con la esperanza de que este respondiera, ni siquiera daba crédito a que el en ese momento se preocupara más por refugiarse, cosa que el debería hacer, pero su necedad le impedía. Caminaba con dificultad sobre la nieve que le llegaba a cubrir hasta las rodillas y que cada vez lo cubría más amenazándole con enterrarlo vivo.

-¡T.K.!- Pero su voluntad no se doblegaba y continuaba buscando tratando de dar con el muchacho- Debo… Debo… Debo encontrar a T.K.- Intentaba decir mientras temblaba por el frio.- No me puedo rendir, debo hallar a mi hermano… T.K., ¡T.K.!- El último grito del rubio provoco que la nieve que se encontraba sobre la montaña que tenía tan solo unos metros al lado comenzara a resbalar amenazando con caerle encima. Segundos antes de que esto ocurriera el rubio sintió como era tacleado y caía dentro de una pequeña caverna cuya entrada después fue tapada por la nieve.

-¡¿Qué carajo tenías pensado hacer?- Escucho le reclamaba Taichi que parecía estar muy agitado, el castaño tomo de su chaleco una linterna, la encendió y la dejo en el suelo apuntando hacia arriba para poder ver en ese obscuro lugar.

-¿Qué crees… Que haces torpe?- Lo cuestiono el rubio.

-Te salvo la vida… un simple "gracias" no estaría mal por cierto, de no ser porque llegue a tiempo estarías sepultado bajo toda esa nieve ahora mismo.

-¿Y quién te dijo que me salvaras eh?, ¡¿Quién te dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda maldito Kamiya?- Le reclamo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la ropa.

-¡Discúlpame!-Dijo y lo empujo con brusquedad derribándolo.- La próxima vez te dejare morir si ese es tu deseo. – Matt se puso de pie y le soltó un golpe a Tai en el rostro derribando al castaño, luego se le echo encima y lo golpeo repetidas veces en la cara, el castaño se impulsó hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo con la fuerza necesaria para quitarse a Matt de encima y hacerlo chocar con la pared de la cueva, mientras este se ponía de pie lo tacleo y teniéndolo contra la pared lo golpeo en la cara y el estómago. Matt logro esquivar uno de los golpes y el castaño estrelló su puño contra la dura roca provocándole dolor y luego sintió en la espalda una patada por parte de Matt, se dobló debido al dolor y sintió a Matt tomarlo del cabello y lo vio preparando su puño para golpearlo más, pero él lo tomo de las piernas y lo derribo para después subírsele para golpearlo en la cara, pero antes de hacerlo se retractó al ver su rostro entre enfurecido y preocupado. Se quitó de encima del rubio y se alejó para tomar asiento recargándose en la pared de la cueva.

-Imbécil.- Dijo algo agitado el castaño.

-Idiota, ¿Por qué me seguiste?

-Porque estaba completamente seguro de que cometerías algún acto estúpido y te matarías tu solo, por lo visto- Señalo el montón de nieve que cubría la entrada- No me equivoque.

-Tan solo un pequeño error, discúlpame señor perfección, no todos podemos cometer actos estúpidos con total precisión y sin fallos.

-Nunca he dicho que yo no me equivoque, solo que deberías consideras las cosas, la temperatura es muy baja y haciendo esto solo arriesgas tu vida, si te mueres, ¿Quién encontrara a T.K.?, si de verdad te preocupas por él, preocúpate primero en conservar la vida hasta verlo a salvo.

-¡¿Tu que sabes Taichi?, ¿Qué es eso que tú conoces y que yo ignoro lo cual te hace tener la razón siempre?

-¡Que él puede cuidarse solo!, Matt, ¿Por qué no entiendes? No es un niñito al que debas proteger siempre, tiene habilidades, más de las que siquiera el cree tener, no necesita que estén cuidándolo y viendo por el todo el tiempo, él sabe lo que hace, sabe cómo hacerlo y créeme, sabe pelear y defenderse.

-Es mi hermano menor, tú eres el que no entiende, y nunca lo harás… Jamás comprenderás lo que es tener un hermano al cual cuida, alguien a quien enseñarle como hacer las cosas, ¡Tu no estuviste con el cuándo aprendía a andar en bicicleta!, A ti nunca te dijo que eras su inspiración ni su héroe, no sabes lo que es tener la responsabilidad de cuidar a alguien y ver que no cometa tus errores y viva los mejores días posibles, jamás sabrás lo que es eso, no lo comprendes ni lo comprenderás. – Tai lo miro serio durante un rato mientras organizaba sus pensamientos hasta que al fin respiro hondo y habló.

-Tienes razón Matt, yo no he tenido un hermanito al cual cuidar, pero sabes algo, Aunque no lo creas, lo comprendo - Matt lo miro con curiosidad mientras Tai mantenía la mirada seria- Yo no tuve un solo hermanito al cual cuidar y proteger, yo tuve varias vidas, de niños humanos y de Digimons en desarrollo en mis manos, yo vele por su seguridad, por que tuvieran un futuro, arriesgue mi vida muchas veces por ellos, y de hecho hoy estoy aquí vistiendo este maldito uniforme por ellos, solo por ellos, por que no tengan que vivir lo que he vivido, porque no sufran las carencias por las que yo he sufrido, se cómo te sientes, sé que se siente cuidar de alguien, verlo crecer y preocuparte por que ese niño te recuerda a ti, por qué piensas casi solo en tus defectos y crees que él pueda tenerlos, quieres avisarle con tiempo que la vida no es como el la imagina, pero tampoco quieres destruir su ilusión, entonces crees que puedes evitar que conozca ese mundo, pero es imposible, debemos caer, para aprender a levantarnos solo para eso, los errores no tiene otra finalidad más que esa. Cuando dejes de ver tus similitudes con T.K., y empieces a ver en lo que se diferencias, lograras ver que él tiene más valor y fuerza de la que puedes imaginar, y entonces, si tú lo crees él lo creerá, creerá en sí mismo porque tú le tienes confianza, déjalo vivir Matt, sobre todo, déjalo fallar, equivocarse, y resolver solo sus problemas, deberá nadar o ahogarse y aunque eso te de miedo, debes aceptarlo, o no lo dejaras crecer y tendrás que vivir con eso.

-Pero el apenas es un niño y…

-Y nosotros apenas unos adolescentes, él es lo suficientemente grande e inteligente para saber qué hacer, no por nada es un Tamer, no por nada es uno de los elegidos, uno de los mejores. Mira, puedes pasarte la vida protegiéndolo y por tanto haciéndolo débil, o puedes dejarlo experimentar, dejar que se queme y así aprenda o a no jugar con fuego, o a soportar el dolor de quemarse.

-Tai- Dijo apenas en un susurro el rubio- Tu no lo conoces.

-No, pero empiezo a hacerlo, y no es tan difícil descifrar que él se siente débil porque su hermano, su héroe, su inspiración lo cree débil, el sí depende de ti, y la mejor forma de ayudarlo es haciéndole ver que es capaz de mucho, o si no, tus miedos se harán realidad.- El castaño guardo silencio al ver que sus palabras lograron hacer reflexionar al rubio, miro la nieve cubriendo la entrada y luego miro al otro lado, la cueva estaba sellada por piedras, no había forma de salir.- Dormiremos aquí, mañana seguramente Agumon y Gabumon nos encontraran, Gabumon tiene un buen olfato así que no tardaran en hallarnos, descansa un poco, o piensa en lo que te dije, y mañana dime que es lo que piensas, ¿Qué es lo mejor para ti y tu hermano?.- Dicho esto el muchacho apago la linterna y se acostó dándole la espalda a Matt quedando de frente a la pared de la cueva. El rubio lo miro por un instante replanteándose las cosas, ¿Estaba en un error? ¿Taichi tendría la razón?, T.K. era su hermano y por ello siempre estaba al pendiente de él, pero quizá si, al hacerlo solo le hacía daño y no lo beneficiaba, pensado en eso sin darse cuenta poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

**Bosque de la isla File, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 2 de 2081**

Con el sol ya iluminando el paisaje los chicos se dispusieron a buscar el mecanismo que hacía que la isla se moviera, con la esperanza que en su búsqueda dieran con los otros dos o al menos poder descubrir algo de lo que sucedía. Los cuatro caminaban adentrándose en el bosque observando a su alrededor, parecía estar desierto, cosa extraña pues se suponía la isla file era un lugar lleno de Digimons, algunos salvajes y otros que siempre habían estado de parte de los humanos y al pendiente de sus necesidades.

-No me explico que demonios es lo que sucede aquí, primero no encontramos nada, absolutamente nada en los laboratorios, y ahora aquí, ni rastro de un Digimon, ni uno solo, hemos estado caminando desde poco antes que saliera el sol y aun nada.- Dijo Joe mientras seguían caminando.

-Tienes razón, es extraño- Dijo T.K. mientras miraba al cielo esperando su compañero regresara con información. Luego de un rato lo vio volar hacia él y aterrizar en su cabeza.- Y bien, ¿Qué encontraste Patamon?

-Nada importante, no hay Digimons ni humanos en toda la isla.

-Esto es alarmante, ni Digimons ni humanos, ¡Algo malo debió haberles pasado!- Exclamó con preocupación Gomamon.

-Tranquilízate, no hay que pensar eso, no sabemos en realidad si están en peligro, ahora lo mejor será buscar el dichoso mecanismo de la máquina, ¿Tienen alguna idea?-Cuestionó Joe al grupo.

-No, no tengo ni idea de dónde buscar, creo que deberíamos buscar un poco más a algún Digimon, seguramente encontraremos al menos a uno que nos pueda ayudar y entonces…- T.K. dejo de hablar al escuchar el sonido de una rama al romperse, volteo a donde el sonido se originó al igual que los demás y pudieron notar que algo se movía entre los árboles.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Joe tratando de ver a quien se escondía detrás de los árboles.

-No lo sé, ¡Hey, ¿Quién anda ahí?- Exclamo T.K.

-Baja la voz T.K., no sabemos si es un aliado o un enemigo.

-En estos momentos yo creo que más importante es saber si hay alguien en esta isla aparte de nosotros.

-Pero podría hacernos daño.

-No estás seguro de eso, mira, puede que sea alguien que necesita ayuda, siendo así las cosas, no podemos irnos así nada más.

-Pero…- Joe dejo de hablar al ver que de los árboles salía un Digimon de gran tamaño, parecido a un león pero andaba con dos piernas. Llevaba un pantalón negro y en la cintura cargaba una espada.

-¡Leomon!- Gritaron con emoción al unísono los cuatro al ver a un posible aliado.

-Menos mal que se trata de un Digimon bueno y justo como tú, escucha, nos enviaron ayer para investigar lo que pasaba aquí pero, cuando llegamos fuimos atacados y separados del resto de nuestro equipo tu… ¿Nos podrías ayudar a encontrarlos y descubrir lo que sucedió en este lugar?- El Digimon permaneció estático.

-Eso… ¿Eso significa que si?- Le pregunto T.K. acercándose a él aunque con cautela, su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien.

-Los Tamers…- Dijo con voz ronca el Digimon.

-Ah… Si… Somos Tamers.- Dijo algo confundido Joe.

-_HEDM- _Dijo con el mismo tono que usó anteriormente.

-Sí, pertenecemos a _HEDM, _la Organización de humanos y de Digimons. – T.K. retrocedió un paso con mucha lentitud al sentir sobre el la mirada del Digimon, cosa que le hiso pensar que corría peligro.

-Destruir- Leomon tomo de su cintura la espada y la alzo con una mano.- Debo, destruir a los humanos que utilizan a los Digimons.

-¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas Leomon?- Pregunto Joe con voz temblorosa.

-Destruiré a todos los humanos que usan a los Digimons como mascotas.- Leomon blandió su espada con la intención de cortar a T.K. al cual Joe empujo para evitar que le hiciera daño y ambos se salvaron.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?- Le dijo en forma de reclamo Joe mientras veía que el Digimon se disponía a atacar de nuevo.- ¡Detente!- Exclamo con preocupación y en ese momento su Digivice emitió una luz, su compañero también comenzó a brillar y entonces cambio drásticamente su apariencia y su tamaño, convirtiéndose en una enorme bestia de pelaje blanco, colmillos grandes y con un cuerno en la cabeza.

-¡Ikakumon!-Exclamó el Digimon e inmediatamente después envistió a Leomon derribándolo, para después interponerse entre él y los chicos.- ¿Están bien los dos?- Les pregunto Ikakumon y ambos asintieron- Bien, apártense un poco, voy a pelear contra él y no quiero que salgan heridos.

-Muy bien, lo dejamos todo en tus manos Ikakumon.- Lo alentó T.K.

-Destruiré a los Tamers y a las bestias traidoras- Dijo Leomon mientras se ponía de pie sin ningún daño aparente.

-Lo envestí con toda mi fuerza y no logre nada, es muy fuerte, no estoy seguro de poder derrotarlo.- Pensó Ikakumon mientras se lanzaba nuevamente contra el para golpearlo con su cabeza pero Leomon lo detuvo usando sus dos brazos para sujetar sus colmillos y luego empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Golpe del rey bestia.- De su puño salió un destello dorado que golpeo a Ikakumon derribándolo y enviándolo varios metros atrás.

-¡Ikakumon!- Exclamó preocupado su compañero acercándose a él sin importarle el peligro de estar en medio del fuego cruzado.

-Estoy bien Joe, no fue anda.- Dijo con dificultad el enorme Digimon mientras se levantaba. Leomon se acercaba a donde estaban los dos a paso lento hasta que fue golpeado por un ataque de Patamon que le dio en el rostro.

-¡Burbuja de aire!- El Digimon volador lo atacó repetidas veces con esa técnica mientras se mantenía a una prudente distancia aprovechando su habilidad para volar. Leomon recibió directamente todos los ataques pero parecían no hacerle ni el más mínimo daño, mientras que Patamon se agotaba y volaba más bajo cada vez hasta que a Leomon le fue posible tomarlo y aprisionarlo en su mano.

-Te tengo, debo destruir a los Tamers y a las bestias traidoras aliadas de los humanos.-Le dijo mientras levantaba su espada listo para acabar con él.

-¡Déjalo!- Grito T.K. mientras le lanzaba una piedra que lo golpeo en el hombro- ¡Es a nosotros a quienes quieres capturar verdad, pues entonces ven por mí, anda!- Leomon hiso caso a la petición del chico y de inmediato arrojó a Patamon quien se estrelló contra un grueso árbol, comenzó a acercarse a donde estaba el chico preparando su espada para acabarlo cuando fue golpeado por un proyectil de Ikakumon.

-¡Arpón vulcán! – Ikakumon ataco nuevamente al Digimon quien esta vez esquivo el proyectil y se lanzó contra él, golpeándolo con el puño, más sin embargo el imponente Digimon resistió el golpe y le regreso uno con la cabeza mandándolo varios metros al aire dejándolo caer boca abajo algunos metros lejos. T.K. corrió a donde estaba Patamon y luego de tomarlo en brazos observó a Leomon y distinguió algo extraño en su espalda, lo vio ponerse de pie y se alejó tan rápido como pudo cubriéndose detrás de Ikakumon.

-Joe ya viste.- Le dijo al muchacho de pelo azul- En su espalda, tiene, una especie de engrane.

-Sí, lo vi hace un momento, ¿Crees que sea eso por lo que…?- No hizo falta que terminara la pregunta ya que la expresión en el rostro de T.K. fue más que suficiente para ver que sí.

-Joe- Lo llamó su Digimon- Estoy cansado, no puedo pelear contra Leomon solo, es demasiado fuerte para mí.

-Sí, comprendo Ikakumon, lo mejor será retirarnos, pero si tratamos de escapar él nos alcanzará, es más rápido que tú.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé… ¡Espera!, tengo una idea.

Leomon se puso de pie y ubico a sus objetivos, tomo su espada del suelo y preparo su puño para atacar a los cuatro

-Listo Ikakumon, ahora- Dijo el muchacho e Ikakumon comenzó a disparar varios arpones al cielo, Leomon observó los proyectiles caer pero ninguno dirigido a él, sino a su alrededor, los cuales al caer provocaban explosiones que dejaban cortinas de humo que le hacían imposible ver, además de que dejaban la tierra suelta y está también le opacaba su visibilidad.

-Funciono, así no podrá vernos, Joe, eres un genio, vámonos antes de que se disipe el humo.- Dijo T.K.

-Sí, vámonos Ikakumon.- Los chicos comenzaron a correr dejando atrás a Ikakumon quien estaba cansado.

-¡Golpe del rey bestia!- Escucharon el grito y luego Ikakumon fue alcanzado por el ataque, cosa que lo mando derribo y después volvió a ser Gomamon.

-¡Gomamon!- Exclamó Joe y fue con su compañero para tomarlo en brazos. Leomon comenzó a salir de la cortina de humo y estaba listo para atacar nuevamente.

-¡Burbuja de aire!- El ataque de Patamon dio en el suelo frente a Leomon lanzando tierra en sus ojos, lo que le impidió ver por un rato, momento que los chicos aprovecharon para escapar. Cuando al fin se recuperó, el Digimon comenzó a buscarlos, pero no dio con ellos, se adentró en el bosque encontrando un cristalino lago cuya agua provenía de una cascada, más el hermoso panorama no le intereso en lo más mínimo y continuo su búsqueda

Mientras que los chicos guardaban silencio detrás de la cortina de agua que caía de varios metros arriba. Su miedo se intensifico al distinguir la silueta de Leomon, el cual se encontraba apenas a unos metros de ellos, y el cual podía atacarlos en cualquier momento, pero este no logro verlos y se alejó deprisa de aquel lugar, con lo cual los cuatro pudieron respirar tranquilos.

-Menos mal que ya se fue- Dijo más relajado Joe.

-Sí, pero ahora nos será más difícil encontrar la máquina, con el rondando ahí afuera, no podremos movernos libremente por el bosque, ¿Qué hacemos?

-No se T.K., pienso que…

-Oigan- Les habló Gomamon- ¿No escuchan algo por ahí?- Dijo señalando más adentro de la cueva, los dos jóvenes pusieron atención y lograron distinguir un ruido como de engranes.

-¿Sera por aquí?- Pregunto T.K. al resto.

-Bueno, más vale averiguarlo.- Dijo Kido, avanzando delante de todos dirigiendo al grupo por primera vez en el día.

-Joe Kido, tu sentido de la aventura está despertando al fin.- Le dijo Gomamon provocando las risas de todos, incluyendo al peli azul.

**Parte nevada de la isla File, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 2 de 2081**

Taichi comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud, mientras se levantaba para estirarse un poco luego de una larga noche de sueño, miro en su digivice la hora y se sorprendió al percatarse que ya eran las 10:30 AM. Se levantó por completo y miro a Matt dormido, recargado n la pared con la cabeza agachada.

-Hey, bello durmiente- El muchacho reacciono al momento levantando la cabeza con la expresión adormilada.- Ya es tarde, hay que ver si existe el modo de salir de aquí.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se percataba de algo muy extraño- Wow, ¿Soy yo, o aquí hace calor?- El castaño puso atención a su entorno y después le dijo con una expresión curiosa.

-Sí, tienes razón, Qué extraño.

-Mucho, la nieve parece haberse derretido.- Dijo al ver que ya no cubría toda la entrada, sino solamente poco más de la mitad- Creo que podemos salir pero…

-El calor proviene de adentro de la cueva… ¿Deberíamos investigar?- El rubio y el castaño se miraron por un rato, luego a Matt se le ocurrió algo y sin decir nada tomo del suelo un poco encharcado una piedra que le cabía en todo el puño y la arrojo contra la pared de la cueva con todas sus fuerzas, esta se fragmento mostrando que no era tan gruesa como tenían pensado los chicos.- Definitivamente deberíamos investigar- Dijo el Ishida y ambos se acercaron a la agrietada pared. Taichi puso su mano sobre esta y la retiro al sentir la elevada temperatura en la que se encontraba.

-¡AY!, mierda, está muy caliente, ¿Qué demonios hay detrás de esta pared?

-Según se, no hay volcanes en esta isla, por lo que no me explico que puede generar el calor.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, quizá nos dé una idea de lo que ocurre, hay que investigar Ishida.- Le dijo de manera educada el castaño

-Después de ti Kamiya.- Respondió de forma amigable y con una sonría el rubio.

-No, insisto, primero tú.

-Mejor, que sea al mismo tiempo, ¿Te parece bien?- Kamiya asintió y ambos contaron hasta tres y golpearon con las suelas de sus botas la pared que cedió ante el empuje y les dejo ver el interior de una caverna.

El calor era más intenso ahí y ambos dejaron sus abrigos en la entrada para adentrarse más en ese lugar. Se percataron de inmediato de la existencia de una algún tipo de maquina debido al ruido que se lograba escuchar y que cada vez era más fuerte. Se dejaron guiar por ese sonido llegando hasta un punto amplio de la caverna donde en medio se encontraba una especie de maquina llena de engranes y aspas que se hundían en la tierra.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- Se preguntó Matt al ver el objeto frente a ellos.

-¡Quizá esto sea lo que mueve la isla!- Exclamó Tai aturdiendo a Matt por el eco que resonó en toda la caverna.

-¿Tú crees que sea por esto por lo que se mueve la isla?

-Bueno, no creo que sea de forma natural, ¿Cuándo has escuchado sobre una isla que se mueve de su sitio como un ser vivo?

-Bien, ya, mi error,supongo que es muy obvio si en una isla móvil encuentras una máquina, esa ha de ser la responsable de por qué se mueva. Matt observó con detenimiento la maquina hasta que por fin pronuncio palabra- La pregunta ahora es, ¿Cómo hacemos para que regrese la isla a su lugar?

-Sera difícil, no soy un genio como Izzy, ni se mucho de maquinaria, tal vez si le pegamos, ¿No crees?- El muchacho lo volteó a ver con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro.

-Tai, las cosas no funcionan a base de golpes.

-Quien, sabe, podría ser nuestro día de suerte.

-Mejor busquemos a ver si encontramos alguna palanca, o controles los cuales usar.- El Castaño estaba a punto de objetar cuando una enorme bola de hielo callo al lado de Matt casi aplastándolo.- ¿Y ahora qué?- Ambos chicos voltearon a ver de dónde venía la bola de nieve y distinguieron a un Digimon, con forma de un muñeco de nieve que preparaba otra bola de hielo.

-Ay, maldición, ¿Tenemos que lidiar con esto ahora?- El Digimon lanzo la bola y ambos chicos se alejaron para no ser aplastados por el ataque.

-¿Quién es ese?- Pregunto Matt y de inmediato Tai sacó su Digivice y apunto en la dirección del Digimon.

-_Frigimon es un Digimon de hielo con forma de un muñeco de nieve, es un Digimon amigable que no gusta de pelear o dañar a los demás._ Aja- Dijo el chico al ver que el Digimon se aproximaba a donde estaban. Los dos lograron esquivar el puñetazo que lanzo y observaron cómo congelo la parte de la pared que golpeo. Ambos chicos se ocultaron detrás de una enorme roca esperando no ser encontrados por el Digimon.

-¿Qué más dice el Digivice?- Le pregunto Matt mientras vigilaba que Frigimon siguiera a una distancia conveniente.

-veamos… su nivel de poder es de 17, y sus técnicas especiales son, Bola de hielo y Golpe congelante… ¿Te has dado cuenta que muchos ataques llevan la palabra "golpe" o "puño"?, El golpe de rey, el golpe de rey bestia, el golpe congelante, golpe del mal.- Comenzó a enlistar mientras que Matt lo miraba conteniendo su enfado.

-¿De verdad te vas a poner a pensar en eso en un momento como este Taichi Kamiya?

-Solo digo que es algo curioso, ¿o No?- Su discusión termino al ver el puño de Frigimon atravesar la roca con la que se ocultaban y ambos soltaron un fuerte grito debido al pánico, Frigimon levanto el brazo, llevándose consigo la roca para después tratar de estrellársela a Tai pero este la esquivo con un salto quedando en el suelo detrás del Digimon, que no perdió tiempo y se preparó para atacarlo nuevamente con el puño.

-¡Flama Bebé!

-Fuego Azul!- Ambos ataques golpearon a Frigimon de frente haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Tai volteó atrás para ver al par de Digimons que le habían salvado la vida, se puso de pie y se acercó a los recién llegados junto con Matt.

-Agumon, Gabumon, gracias por salvarme.- Dijo el muchacho mientras se arrodillaba y sujetaba por los hombros a Agumon.

-Para eso están los amigos- Le dijo Gabumon quien luego miro a Matt el cual le dirigía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Cuando despertamos y vimos que ustedes no estaban, Gabumon siguió su rastro y yo a él, hasta llegar a una cueva por la cual llegamos hasta aquí, escuchamos sus voces y así fue como pudimos encontrarlos.-Explico el Digimon amarillo a los chicos que escuchaban atentos.

-El punto es que estamos de nuevo juntos, ahora, encontrar a T.K. y los demás es prioritario- Sentencio Tai mientras se levantaba. Pero ale escuchar algo detrás de él se percató de que había olvidado por completo una cosa.- Ay no, Frigimon.- Dijo al verlo nuevamente en pie listo para continuar la lucha.

-Pero por que los ataca, se supone que él es un Digimon pasivo.- Argumento Gabumon.

-¿Si?, Explícaselo a él que lleva un buen rato intentando sepultarnos vivos.

-Como sea, es hora de pelear, Gabumon- Dijo Matt tomando su Digivice.

-Si… ¡Gabumon Digivols a… Garurumon!- El Digimon lobo se lanzó sobre Frigimon derribándolo, pero luego este rodo y quedo sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con el puño.

-¡Garurumon!- Exclamó su compañero alarmado.

-¿Qué le pasa, luce lento y débil a comparación de cómo es normalmente?- Dijo Tai mientras observaba la riña en la cual Garurumon parecía en suma desventaja.

-Debe ser que no ha descansado bien desde ayer, y tampoco ha comido nada, está agotado, y es mi culpa por obsesionarme con encontrar a T.K.

-Tranquilo Matt, no te culpes por eso- vivir en el pasado impide que veas el presente, ahora debemos luchar para regresar con nuestros amigos- Le dijo el castaño animando un poco a su compañero de equipo- Bueno, si Garurumon no puede solo, tendremos que ayudar, Agumon, sé que no somos muy expertos con eso pero, ¿Listo?

-Claro, cuando quieras- El castaño tomo su digivice que comenzó a iluminarse de inmediato.-¡Agumon Digivols a… Greymon!- El dinosaurio naranja lanzo un rugido y de inmediato fue por Frigimon al cual embistió con la cabeza derribándolo.- ¿Estas bien Garurumon?- Le dijo el gigantesco animal prehistórico.

-No te preocupes, no me hiso casi nada- Dijo aunque su voz mostraba todo lo contrario.- Acabemos con esto de una vez- El Digimon se lanzó contra el otro pero fue interceptado por otro nuevo oponente.

-¡¿Ahora qué?- Gritó Tai al ver al nuevo Digimon, y al mismo tiempo tomo su digivice- _Mojyamon, es un Digimon completamente cubierto de pelo blanco, que vive en el interior de las montañas cubiertas de nieve, se cree que este Digimon es tan solo un mito, cuentan los relatos que es un alegre y divertido Digimon, nivel de poder: 17_- Fuerte adversario no te parece.

-¡Eso no importa!, son dos contra dos, y nuestros Digimons tienen ventaja en cuanto a poder ¡Atácalos Garurumon!- El lobo Digimon se lanzó al ataque pero fue eludido por Frigimon con suma facilidad, quien después le asesto un puñetazo en medio del cuerpo dejándolo adolorido.- ¡Garurumon!

-Greymon, atácalo!- Exclamo el castaño al ver al otro Digimon vencido. Greymon lanzó un rugido que retumbo en toda la cueva y después ataco con una enorme bola de fuego a Mojyamon quien de un salto logro evitar ser alcanzado por la llama y después lo golpeo con el puño, no logro causarle mucho daño, pero después Frigimon lo remató con un golpe en el estómago, que cubrió con una gruesa capa de hielo que Greymon se quitó con facilidad.- Tendremos ventaja en cuanto a poder, pero no en cuanto a energías, míralos, están demasiado débiles para pelear como siempre lo hacen.

-¡Maldición!, ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Cuestiono el rubio mientras que Tai seguía fijamente mirando la ardiente batalla que se llevaba a cabo en esa amplia caverna. Greymon fue atacado por Mojyamon quien le dio varios golpes, hasta que el dinosaurio naranja pudo reaccionar y lanzo a Mojyamon contra la pared dejándolo dañado en el suelo boca abajo, dejando ver por completo su espalda.

-¡Mira eso!- Dijo Tai al ver un objeto negro incrustado en la espalda del Digimon.- Eso… Parece un engrane.

-¡Y es igual a los de la maquina!- Se percató Matt al distinguir el objeto que señalo su compañero.

-¡Eso debe ser!- Dijo Tai llegando a una conclusión de lo que pasaba, miro a Matt que parecía confundido y de inmediato comenzó con su explicación. –El engrane debe ser lo que los vuelve locos, según el digianalizador, los Frigimons, y Mojyamons, normalmente son tranquilos, pero estos de aquí nos atacan sin razón alguna, los engranes deben hacerles algún daño lo cual hace que se vuelvan violentos.

-Eso… Puede ser verdad, entonces, para vencerlos solo debemos retirar esos engranes, ¿Alguna idea?

-A decir verdad, si, una, ¡Vamos!- Gritó y se lanzó al campo de batalla seguido por el rubio, llegaron hasta donde sus compañeros y Tai explicó su plan.

-Nosotros los distraeremos, ustedes dos, atáquenlos, pero apunten a los engranes que tienen en la espalda.- Ambos cansados Digimons asintieron y lo siguiente fue efectuar el plan. Tai y Matt se aproximaron e forma retadora a los oponentes llamando su atención.

-¡Ey, imbéciles, vengan por aquí!- Les dijo Matt de forma provocadora.

-Oigan, ¿Creen que pueden contra nosotros?, Cavernícola-Le grito a Mojyamon- Vamos, ven si tienes el valor- Le dijo moviendo las manos indicándole que le atacara.

Ambos Digimons no se resistieron a las provocaciones de los muchachos y se lanzaron contra ellos olvidando por completo a sus otros dos oponentes quienes se preparaban para dar el golpe final. Tai se encontraba en esos momentos lidiando con Frigimon quien lanzaba golpes congelantes contra todo en su camino tratando de golpear al castaño que seguía haciendo uso de su agilidad para eludir con éxito cada intento de golpearlo, y por otro lado Matt se mantenía a una distancia considerable de Mojyamon que lanzaba bumerangs de hielo que pasaban rosando al chico. Ambos Digimons estaban demasiado distraídos como para notar que Garurumon y Greymon se disponían a atacarlos, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Aullido explosivo!

-¡Mega Flama!- Ambos ataques dieron justo en el blanco, en la espalda de los Digimons, quienes quedaron debilitados y cayeron rendidos, mientras que de sus cuerpos eran expulsados los engranes negros los cuales se desintegraron después.

-Wow… Termino al fin- Dijo Tai dejándose caer en el suelo de la cueva, al igual que Matt quien observaba a Mojyamon reducir su tamaño.

-Al parecer el engrane no solo lo hiso salvaje, sino también le aumento el tamaño, ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?

-No lo sé, pero son la calve de todo lo que sucede en esta isla.- mientras los chicos hablaban Agumon y Gabumon regresaron a su forma Rookie, y se acercaron a sus Tamers quienes observaban a Frigimon levantarse, esperando este estuviera, "de un mejor humor".

-¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió?- Dijo el Digimon al ponerse de pie.

-Es lo que nos gustaría saber, nos estabas atacando sin ningún motivo.- Le dijo Agumon al verlo ya un poco mejor.

-¿Yo hice eso?, Oh, les ruego me disculpen, no lo recuerdo la verdad, no recuerdo muchas cosas, solo sé que un día estaba en la montaña y vi unos extraños objetos volar en el cielo y uno de ellos me golpeo, después, todo es confuso.

-Al parecer ese objeto te hacia actuar de manera violenta- Le dijo Gabumon- Pero logramos quitártelo y ahora estas bien.

-Muchísimas gracias amigos. Si hay algo que pudiera hacer por ustedes, solo díganme.

-De echo.- Comenzó Matt- Tal vez haya algo, mira esa máquina, ¿sabes algo de ella? Creemos que es la causa por la que la isla file se dividió y ahora vamos sin rumbo fijo flotando en el mar.- El Digimon miro la extraña máquina y la analizo por un rato con la mirada hasta que pareció, llego a una conclusión, y le golpeo con el puño la máquina que comenzó a trabarse.

-Tal vez eso resuelva las cosas- Dijo alegremente.

-¿Un golpe?- Dijo de forma incrédula el muchacho de ojos azules, mientras que la maquina seguía haciendo extraños ruidos hasta que comenzó a trabajar nuevamente, pero esta vez, los engranes se movían al contrario de como lo hacían anteriormente. Matt miro sin dar crédito al suceso mientras que Tai se le acercaba y le decía al oído.

-Te lo dije, con un golpe era suficiente.

El chico y los demás salieron de la caverna para observar el mundo exterior nuevamente, Frigimon los guió hasta la cima de la montaña desde la cual pudieron observas que se movían, al parecer al contrario de como antes, por lo que confirmaron que ahora se encontraban en buen camino.

-Próxima parada, isla file, podremos ver al resto del grupo una vez que lleguemos ahí.-Dijo Tai.

-Bueno, no sabemos con exactitud eso- Dijo Matt un poco desanimado- El mecanismo que mueve esta parte de la isla, tal vez no esté conectado con el que mueve las demás partes, por lo que creo que T.K. y Joe tendrán que resolver la situación como nosotros acabamos de hacer.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?- Le pregunto el castaño a lo que el rubio sonrió animado y contesto:

-No, T.K. sabrá hacer las cosas bien, es un gran chico, y débil, es la última cosa de la que se le puede acusar, confió en el, y confió en Joe, pronto, nos encontraremos con ellos, estoy seguro…

**Bosque de la isla File, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 2 de 2081**

T.K., Joe, Gomamon y Patamon se encontraban caminando en una especie de túnel. A lo lejos lograban escuchar un ruido que parecía ser de alguna máquina, el ruido se haca más fuerte entre más se adentraban en la cueva hasta que lograron observar en ella una extraña maquina con varios engranes de color negro girando haciéndola funcionar, no tardaron en deducir que esa era la cosa que habían estado buscando.

-Bueno, ¿Ahora qué?-inquirió T.K.

-Parece ser que esto es como lo que controla el resto de la máquina- Dijo al ver varias palancas conectadas algunas a la máquina y otras unidas en la tierra.- Si logramos averiguar cómo funciona, tal vez la hagamos regresar a donde estaba antes.- Dijo mientras tocaba las polvorientas palancas preguntándose; ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían ahí?, ¿Quién las había construido?, y por supuesto también, con qué fin. Mientras pasaba las manos por la maquina sin ver donde tocaba logro retirar el polvo que cubría una especie de pantalla.

-Mira eso- Dijo T.K. al notar en la maquina algo luminoso, sacudió el polvo de la parte que Joe había rozado antes y ambos pudieron ver frente a ellos un radar.- Creo que ese es el lugar donde estaba la isla.- Dijo el más joven señalando el punto que estaba en el centro del radar.

-Y alguno de estos puntos debe ser el fragmento en que nos encontramos.- Dedujo Joe mirando cuatro diferentes objetos en el radar sin contar el punto de en medio.- ¡Uno se mueve en sentido contrario!- Dijo señalando uno de los puntos que en lugar de alejarse del centro, se estaba acercando a él.

-Es verdad, ¿Creen que sea la parte en la que nos encontramos?- Preguntó Patamon que se subió a la cabeza de T.K. para poder observar.

-No lo creo, no hemos cambiado nada como para que ahora se encuentre regresando el fragmento en que estamos. –Dijo Gomamon observando el punto que estaba en movimiento.

-Entonces, si no somos nosotros, ¡Deben ser mi hermano y Tai!

-¡Claro!, eso debe ser, entonces, si ellos lograron poner en movimiento su isla hacia el resto de esta, creo que nosotros igual, veamos, creo que esto funcionara.- Dijo mirando las palancas y decidió mover una al azar. Los engranes siguieron girando sin presentar ningún cambio por lo que sintió que su idea era errada.- No sirvió.- Dijo desanimado.

-No, si está funcionando mira.- Dijo mirando en el radar, otro punto que se encontraba en movimiento.- Alguna de estas moverá nuestra isla, y solo quedan dos así que esto es más fácil de lo que creí que seria.

-Sí, tienes razón T.K., entonces, ahora movamos esta de aquí- Dijo y movió otra de las palancas pero nada cambio nuevamente.

-Esa tampoco era- Dijo Gomamon como reprochándole a Joe.

-Ya lo sé Gomamon, no necesitas decírmelo- Dijo molesto con su compañero antes de disponerse a mover la otra palanca. Pero en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que exaltó a los tres.

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste Joe?

-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada Gomamon!

-¡Tú moviste la palanca!

-¡¿Y crees que eso fue el resultado de hacerlo?

-¡Chicos!- Interrumpió la discusión el chico rubio al ver a un Centarumon aproximarse a donde se encontraban amenazando con pasarles por encima, pero en ese momento el digivice de Joe brillo nuevamente.

-¡Gomamon Digivols a… Ikkakumon!- Ambos Digimons colisionaron con una enorme fuerza por parte de ambos. El Digimon disparo de su ojo un rayo que golpeo a Ikkakumon haciéndolo retroceder, para después lanzar uno de sus arpones que se estrelló con el cuadrúpedo despidiéndolo hacia atrás.

-¡Otro enemigo!, ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa? Se supone que Centarumon es pasivo.- Alegó T.K.

-¡Pues díselo a él, a mí que!- Exclamó aterrorizado Joe. Ikkakumon continuaba su riña contra Centarumon, la cual era muy pareja. Centarumon disparaba su rayo casi golpeando o golpeando al Digimon de blanco pelaje, y este disparaba sus arpones que daban en su mayoría en el blanco.

-Esto no va nada bien, si no logramos vencer a Centarumon, de nada servirá que pongamos esta isla en su lugar.

-Lo se T.K., pero no podemos hacer nada, Ikkakumon no es tan fuerte como para terminar de un golpe con Centarumon.

-No pero tal vez pueda destruir eso- Dijo Patamon mientras con una de sus pequeñas patas señalaba a Centarumon quien en ese momento estaba de espaldas a ellos, y lograron distinguir un engrane enterrado en su lomo.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo T.K. y después se percató de que ese objeto era idéntico a los engranes de la maquina.- ¿Crees que…?- No hizo falta que el rubio terminara la pregunta ya que la expresión de Patamon le fue suficiente para entender esta.- Joe, dile a Ikkakumon que lo ataque en la espalda.

-Ah… Si, está bien, ¡Ikkakumon, trata de destruir ese engrane en la espalda de Centarumon!

-Lo que tú digas Joe- El Digimon se dispuso a tratar de golpear con sus arpones la espalda de su enemigo, lo cual era más difícil de lo que pensaban debido a la enorme velocidad de Centarumon el cual esquivaba y embestía a Ikkakumon tan rápido que apenas podían verlo.

-No podrá darle, es mucho más rápido que el.- Dijo T.K. observando atento la batalla.

-Necesitará que le ayuden.- Dijo Patamon para después lanzarse sobre Centarumon antes de que T.K. fuera capaz de decir algo. Patamon comenzó a atacar a Centarumon hasta que captó la atención de este que comenzó a tratar de golpearlo mientras el sobrevolaba sobre él y disparaba bolas de aire que lo golpeaban en la cara.

-Esta distraído ¡Ikkakumon es el momento!- Centarumon seguía con toda su atención en el pequeño Digimon ignorando por completo que su otro oponente disparaba un arpón que dio exactamente sobre el engrane de su espalda. El impacto lo derribo y arrancó el engrane de su espalda el cual voló por el aire y se desvaneció antes de caer.

-Eso… Fue muy extraño…- Dijo T.K. mientras se acercaba a donde estaban Centarumon y Patamon. – Patamon eres genial amigo.

-Gracias T.K.- Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció el Digimon alado.

-A… Donde… ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Centarumon comenzó a despertarse y mirar a los chicos sin tener idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Joe se encargó de explicarle todo, lo cual le pareció algo sumamente extraño al Digimon Centauro.

-Yo trabajaba, trabajo con los humanos del laboratorio, recuerdo que estaba haciendo una ronda para verificar que todo estuviera en orden cuando comenzaron a escucharse muchos gritos en el bosque, me dispuse a investigar y después de un rato sentí un horrible dolor en mi espalda, luego de eso no recuerdo nada.

-Al parecer un Devimon tomo la isla, no sabemos qué fue lo que les paso a los Digimons y a los humanos, cuando llegamos el lugar estaba desierto, ni siquiera había cuerpos por lo que no sabemos si están vivos o…- Joe no pudo continuar con su relato al pensar en la posibilidad de un número tan elevado de bajas.

-Entiendo, bueno, ahora lo importante es devolver a su sitio esta isla.

-Sí, tienes razón, Patamon, acciona la palanca que falta.- Dijo T.K. y el Digimon obedeció de inmediato. El radar mostro que la isla se detenía y luego comenzaba a moverse en dirección contraria a donde se dirigía antes.

-Por fin parece que este viaje de locos terminara.- Dijo un aliviado Joe.

-No estés tan seguro Joe.- Dijo T.K. con tono serio- Volver solo significa que tendremos que combatir nuevamente a Devimon, y esta vez será la definitiva, o perdemos, o ganamos, pero ya no habrá más intentos después de este.- Joe dejo su tranquilidad a un lado y mostro la mirada seria convencido con las palabras del rubio.

-Tienes razón, solo espero que podamos tener refuerzos…

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**Abril 2 de 2081**

-¡La isla está regresando!- Exclamo un chico al ver en el radar los fragmentos de la isla nuevamente regresando a su lugar. En la sala permanecían únicamente Mimí, Palmon, Sora, Billomon, Izzy y Tentomon.

-¿De verdad?- Cuestionó sora mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al joven que miraba la pantalla sorprendido.

-Sí, no puedo equivocarme, están en regresando al lugar de origen, si mis cálculos son correctos, a la velocidad que van, la isla se formara nuevamente en 5 o 7 horas.

-Entonces hay que ir al Digimundo- Dijo Mimí con decisión.

-Espera, Mimí, el problema sigue siendo el mismo de antes, el portal de la isla file esta averiado, no hay forma de que lleguemos a…

-¡Podemos usar Otro!- Exclamo la castaña interrumpiendo a Izzy- ¿Cuál es el portal más cercano a la isla?

-A… bueno pues…- El muchacho comenzó a revisar en la computadora hasta dar con la respuesta-Hay uno, en una isla casi desierta, les tomara llegar desde ese lugar hasta la isla file unas seis horas su vuelan a la velocidad del Kabuterimon de Izzy.

-Entonces iremos ahí, ¿Es posible desde uno de los portales de aquí?

-Sí, pero.

-No perdamos tiempo, vamos.- Insistió Mimí sin poner atención a nada de lo que decían Izzy ni el otro chico.

-Pero…

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella- Dijo Sora interrumpiendo al chico pelirrojo que al ver que su otra compañera estaba de acuerdo con la castaña se resignó y accedió.

-Está bien, vamos pues al Digimundo.

_En el próximo capítulo…_

_-Separados son débiles, inútiles, frágiles, fácilmente puedo encargarme de ellos uno por uno…_

_-¿Qué alguien me explique qué carajo para aquí?_

_-Devimon es un adversario fuerte, deben tener cuidado si planean pelear contra el…_

_-Solo no puedo, quiero que me ayuden_

_-Yo estoy contigo_

_-Tamers, este es su final_

_-T.K., eres mi mejor amigo, sin importar que, recuérdalo, pues yo nunca lo olvidare, ni a ti…_


	12. XII Milagros

**Capitulo XII**

"**Milagros"**

**Centro de la isla File, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 2 de 2081**

Devimon miraba por la ventana del castillo negro que se encontraba en la sima de la más alta montaña de la isla, Sabia que ya los Tamers ayudados por los traidores Digimons habían conseguido que la fragmentada isla se comenzara a volver a unir y que solo contaba con poco tiempo antes de que ellos llegaran a donde se encontraba el.

-Eso no es algo que me conviene-Dijo de repente lo que llamo la atención de su subordinado, Ogremon.

-Disculpe señor, pero, ¿Qué cosa quiere decir…?

-Separados son débiles, inútiles, frágiles, fácilmente puedo encargarme de ellos uno por uno pero si se unen, su poder aumentar mucho, se vuelven más fuertes y pueden llegar a vencerme, eso es algo que no puedo permitir, así que no podemos dejar que se reúnan.

-¿Y que tiene pensado hacer señor?

-Aún siguen separados, no será difícil vencerlos si se usa la fuerza necesario-Dijo y estiro con fuerza una mano y desde la ventana del castillo se lograban ver varios engranes negros volando en dirección a donde el largo dedo del Digimon apuntaba.- De todas formas debo tener un plan de respaldo- Dijo y se giró a donde el Digimon permanecía mirándolo con expresión seria.

-¿Por qué me mira así?-pregunto el Digimon advirtiendo el peligro que la mirada de Devimon le hacía sentir.

-Eres un fiel sirviente Ogremon, por eso estoy seguro de que te complacerá ayudarme… Aunque te cueste la vida- Dicho esto estiro con fuerza y rapidez la mano clavando sus garras en el pecho de Ogremon y atravesándolo con suma facilidad hundiendo su extremidad en el cuerpo del Digimon que se desvaneció de inmediato y las partículas restantes fueron absorbidas por el maligno ser.- Ya está todo listo, los Tamers caerán y recobraremos el poder sobre el Digimundo como siempre debió haber sido.

**Parte nevada de la isla File, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 2 de 2081**

Taichi logro avistar a lo lejos el centro de la isla al igual que otros fragmentos de la isla que se acercaban a la isla. La distancia era tal que podía ver con claridad todos los fragmentos de la isla los cuales se encontraban al parecer, a distancias semejantes a la que los separaba a ellos del centro de la isla. El muchacho castaño de inmediato informo a Matt y sus compañeros Digimons que se acercaban y pronto podrían comenzar la búsqueda del resto de sus amigos en la isla. En pocos minutos la irla quedo completamente restaurada provocando un estruendo y un temblor parecidos al de un terremoto, semejantes a los del momento en que la isla se dividió la noche anterior.

-Listo, busquemos a T.K. y a Joe- Dijo Matt con entusiasmo.

-Claro, pero ¿Por donde ay que empezar?, la isla no es muy grande, nos tomara un buen rato recorrerla completa.- Dijo Tai mientras ambos chicos caminaban saliendo del nevado lugar en el que habían estado.

-Pues si continuas solo parloteando y no buscando, más tardaremos, ellos también deben estar buscándonos así que supongo que los hallaremos pronto.- Aclaro Matt quien no perdía el entusiasmó que recién había adquirido.

-Tienes razón, debemos mantenernos positivos, ser negativos no resolverá nada.

Ambos muchachos emprendieron la búsqueda por un largo rato sin mucho éxito, ya habían recorrido casi todo el bosque que había en el centro de la isla y no los habían encontrado. Llegaron hasta un sitio en el cual no había tantos arboles, eran un espacio abierto, con hierba creciendo en casi todos lados, un lugar amplio y apacible.

-¿Qué te parece si descansamos un rato?- Le pregunto a Matt.

-Aun no estoy cansado, ¿Tu si?

-No, pero me parece que debemos discutir algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto intrigado Matt.

-Es sobre Devimon, mira, no hemos podido contactar a nadie, y lo más seguro es que tendremos que pelear nosotros solos contra el, estoy seguro que se mostrara en cualquier momento, y tratara de asesinarnos, no dudo que el esta detrás de esos engranes negros y la verdad es que presiento que tendremos que pelear contra algún otro Digimon controlado por ese maldito, así que deberíamos ser más cautelosos hasta encontrar a T.K. y Joe, siendo un numero mayor tendremos más probabilidades de vencer a Devimon, pero siendo solo nosotros dos, la verdad es que presiento que no podremos contra el, Agumon y Gabumon no están al cien, y nosotros tampoco, por eso creo que seria bueno una pausa en la búsqueda, y conseguir alimento y darles un respiro a ellos.- Dijo refiriéndose a los Digimons que permanecían, ambos, tirados en la hierva medio dormidos.

-Tienes razón, espero que T.K. y Joe estén mejor que nosotros…

-¡AAAAH!- Ambos jóvenes y sus compañeros se pusieron alertas al escuchar aquel grito. Matt de inmediato trato de encontrar el lugar del cual provenía aquel grito, estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de T.K. mientras que Tai y Agumon se preparaban para una posible confrontación.

-¿Vez algo?-preguntó Matt a Taichi.

-No, pero estoy casi seguro de que se trato de tu hermano.

-Igual yo… ¡T.K.!- Gritó el rubio sin detenerse a meditar las consecuencias de darle señales a un posible enemigo de su ubicación. Tai parecía estar demasiado concentrado en dar con el enemigo como para prestarle atención a Matt y reprenderlo.

De un momento a otro pudieron escuchar que alguien o algo se acercaba a ellos, escucharon otra vez un grito de T.K. acompañado por gritos de alguien más, posiblemente Joe. Escucharon al igual algunas explosiones y a algún Digimon rugir. Los cuatro se posicionaron dándose la espalda protegiéndose unos a otros esperando el ataque que seguramente estaba por venir, cuando de repente lograron ver que de entre varios arboles y maleza salió un enromé Digimon de pelaje blanco y callo sobre la hierva lastimado.

-¿Qué carajo…?

-¡Es un Ikkakumon!- Exclamó Matt interrumpiendo al castaño mientras tomaba su digivice.- Es la digievolución de Gomamon, seguramente es el compañero de Joe.- El aludido se hiso presente apenas fue nombrado, seguido por T.K. quien caminaba de espaldas tratando de ver algo entre los arboles.

-¡Patamon!- Gritó el Ishida menor esperando su compañero respondiera lo cual no sucedió.

-¡T.K.!- El chico volteó y pudo ver a su hermano aproximarse a él,

-¡Matt!, ¿Donde han estado? Los hemos buscado todo este tiempo.

-Igual nosotros a ustedes pero, ¿Qué les a pasado?- Pregunto Tai al ver en aun en el suelo a Ikkakumon y a Joe tratando sus heridas más grandes.

-Eso nos paso- Dijo señalando en dirección al bosque del cual acababan de salir, y del cual salió de imprevisto un Digimon con apariencia de león y parado con dos patas sosteniendo una espada.

-Debo destruir a los Tamers y los Digimons traidores a nuestra especie- Dijo el Digimon mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Y crees que te será tan fácil como decirlo?- Lo cuestiono Tai mientras tomaba su digivice.- _Leomon es un musculoso león antropomorfo, portador del arma llamada "La Espada del Rey León", es un maestro de los estilos secretos de las artes marciales, su técnica especial es "El golpe del rey bestia", su nivel de poder es de 18_. suena bien, Agumon, hora de la pelea.- El Digimon asintió y e preparo para atacar.

Se lanzó con decisión sobre Leomon, y al estar a una distancia de dos o tres metros de el dio un enorme salto separándose del suelo al menos tres metros y ya estando en el aire Tai levanto su digivice y este emitió una luz que ilumino a Agumon

-¡Agumon Digivols a… Greymon!- El enorme Digimon Naranja embistió desde el aire a Leomon derribando a este e inmovilizándolo con el uso de todo su peso-¿Con esto basta para que te rindas Leomon?-Lo cuestiono el pero Leomon haciendo uso de todo su poder poco a poco logro quitarse de encima a Greymon al cual derribo al logar ponerse de pie.

-Mi misión es destruir a los Tamers y a los traidores a nuestra especie.

-Otra vez con eso, ya me cansaron repitiendo eso de traidores a la especie- Rugió un enfurecido Matt.-Gabumon- El aludido asintió y acto seguido se ilumino y digievolución listo para dar pelea.

-Leomon, son tres contra uno, mejor ríndete de una vez, será mejor así- Le sugirió Ikkakumon al encararlo el junto con las otras dos bestias colosales. Leomon en cambio no mostro ningún rastro de temor o angustia, solo se limito a levantar su espada en señal de desafío contra sus tres adversarios.

-Como quieras- Gruño Greymon mientras preparaba su primer ataque.

Leomon se mantuvo quieto mientras Greymon escupía una enorme bola de fuego. El Digimon preparo su puño para lanzar su ataque y repeler el del oponente cuando sintió una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo y en su mente una voz resonó con claridad y fuerza. "_No les tengas piedad_" decía la voz, "_te ordeno los acabes Leomon_". Acto seguido de la nada varios engranes negros aparecieron detrás de Leomon y estos se incrustaron dentro de el poco antes de que el ataque de Greymon impactara en su contra directamente.

-Eso es, ni siquiera Leomon podría resistir un ataque directo de tal magnitud y poder.- Puntualizo Joe seguro de su victoria. Más sin embargo en cuanto la nube de humo polvo que se había creado desapareció pudo percatarse de su error, pues Leomon permanecía arrodillado sobre la hierva, pero prácticamente intacto, en una especie de proceso evolutivo o mutación, pues su cuerpo comenzaba a inflamarse, sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño al y sus extremidades se extendían, su pelaje comenzaba a perder su color amarillo naranja para tornarse en uno azul obscuro. Leomon adquirió un terrorífico aspecto en cuestión de segundos sin que el chico peli azul, pudiera explicarse por qué.

-¿Ahora que demonios pasa aquí?- Se pregunto T.K. mientras apartado de donde se llevaba acabo la pelea, observaba la misma, sumamente atento.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo T.K.?- Le pregunto una voz débil al rubio que miro al pequeño Digimon entre sus brazos.

-Algo extraño, Leomon aumento de tamaño y cambio su color a uno muy inusual, no se porque, y parece que tampoco los demás.

-Aun con ese aspecto tétrico y tus músculos… mas desarrollados de lo que ya estaban antes no podrás vencernos, te lo advierto- Afirmo Tai en un acto de denotar más valentía de la que en ese momento de verdad tenia. La bestia obscura rugió y después alzo el puño que se ilumino y el cual después movió para posicionarlo frente a sus tres oponentes y disparar una ráfaga obscura que derribo a los tres enormes Digimons e hizo retroceder varios metros a sus acompañantes humanos, derribando así a los seis.

-Tiene un poder impresionante- Admiró Garurumon mientras se levantaba.

-Creo que ni siquiera yo tengo tanto poder como el.- Dijo Greymon algo preocupado- Sera mejor que ustedes se vallan, nosotros tres lo contendremos tanto como podamos, ustedes huyan, pónganse a salvo.

-¡No!- Exclamó con fuerza el castaño del grupo- Me reúso a solo retirarme y abandonarlos aquí, no seré un cobarde que depende de los demás para sobrevivir, no lo e sido en ningún momento de mi vida y no comenzare ahora solo porque las cosas están un poco peor a como están siempre. Me quedare aquí y peleare a su lado, y creo que Joe y Matt opinan lo mismo ¿O me equivoco?- Ambos chicos estaban callados escuchando las sabias palabras del miembro más idiota e impulsivo del grupo.

-No, tienes razón, yo también me quedare aquí y peleare con ustedes.- Dijo Matt lleno de confianza.

-Lo mismo va por mi, aunque tengo miedo, no me iré a esconderme, me quedare aquí, juntos venceremos a Leomon y juntos saldremos de esta mugrosa isla.-Agrego Joe.

-Muchas gracias chicos, no los defraudaremos, acabaremos con este enemigo cueste lo que nos cueste-Afirmo Ikkakumon expresándose por los tres digimons.

-Si siguen admitiendo su traición a nuestra raza, no me dejan más alternativa que asesinarlos junto a estos Tamers.- Rugió Leomon antes de lanzarse sobre ellos como un león se lanza sobre su indefensa presa.

Los tres heridos y agotados Digimons no pudieron anticiparse al movimiento hasta que ya era muy tarde para contrarrestarlo y solo esperaron a ver cual de los tres era el desafortunado sobre el cual el digimons descargaría toda su rabia. Y fue justo en ese momento que una esfera de energía golpeo a Leomon quien callo al recibirla de lleno, y en el cielo los chicos y sus digimons lograron avistar a Kabuterimon quien volaba a gran velocidad y acudía a su ayuda. De su lomo bajo el chico pelirrojo con su laptop bajo el brazo que resultaba ser el compañero de Kabuterimon, y dos chicas acompañadas cada una por su compañero digimon.

-Lamentamos la tardanza-Dijo Sora mientras se acercaba a Tai y lo estrechaba, luego se separo de el e hizo lo mismo con Matt quien reacciono sorprendido aunque no rechazo la muestra de afecto. Sora se separo de él, igualmente sorprendida por su impulsivo acto, desvió la mirada sonrojada y dijo a ambos:- Me alegra que estén bien.

-Gracias.- Dijo Tai simplemente. Matt solo se quedo en silencio con las mejillas coloradas hasta ver a Mimí acercarse a ellos, la chica se lanzo a él tomándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo a ella para besarlo. El castaño al notarlo desvió la mirada dándoles la espalda a la pareja y a Sora, por lo que no se percato de que la reacción de la pelirroja fue parecida a la suya.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien.- Dijo la castaña cuando al fin se separo del muchacho.

-Te preocupas demasiado por mi Mimí.- Puntualizo el muchacho sonriéndole con la dulzura que pocas veces le mostraba a ella o a cualquier otro ser humano.

-Es que te quiero demasiado.

-Oigan, no quisiera interrumpirlos pero, aquí tenemos una… situación que requiere la atención de todos.- Les informó Joe al ver a Leomon nuevamente en pie de lucha.

-De acuerdo Greymon, hora de acabar con esto.- Dijo el muchacho castaño quien nadie se percato había montado al gigantesco Digimon. Kabuterimon se adelanto a ambos atacando desde el aire a Leomon con su ataque "electro shock", los cuales bloqueaba con su enorme espada.

-Debemos atacarlo todos juntos- Les dijo Izzy y de inmediato Garurumon e Ikkakumon se unieron al combate poniendo en clara desventaja a Leomon el cual parecía comenzar a debilitarse. El resplandor de la digievolución se hizo visible y aparecieron en el campo de batalla Birdramon y Togemon quienes atacaron a Leomon de frente y desde el aire. El enorme y obscuro digimon quedo arrodillado en el suelo y los engranes negros de su cuerpo fueron visibles en su espalda.

-¡Los engranes!-Exclamo Tai al logras verlos antes que el resto por estar mas cerca de el enemigo al montar a Greymon-¡Fijen sus ataques en la espalda de Leomon!- Los demás digimons obedecieron y de al mismo tiempo atacaron la espalda del digimon que callo rendido al suelo en medio de una ráfaga de polvo negro que se disipo con rapidez. Taichi saldo del lomo de Greymon y callo al suelo algo dolorido pero eso no lo detuvo para acercarse a Leomon.

-¿Aun tienes deseos de matar a los Tamers?- lo cuestiono el muchacho para cerciorarse de que el peligro ya había pasado.

-¿Por qué querría hacerles daño a mis aliados?- Fue la respuesta del débil digimon. Tai soltó un suspiro aliviado y se volteo al resto de su grupo con la mano estirada y el pulgar en alto en señal de que todo estaba bien.

-No crean que soy una exigente pero… ¿Qué alguien me explique qué carajo para aquí?- Dijo Sora sin entender muy bien lo sucedido al igual que los otros dos recién llegados y sus compañeros.

Pasado un prolongado rato los Tamers junto con sus Digimons compañeros y Leomon se encontraban bajo la fresca sombra de un frondoso, grueso, alto y viejo árbol, tan majestuoso como ningún otro. Joe estaba atendiendo las heridas de los digimons, las cuales habían sido causadas por las constantes peleas que habían tenido desde que llegaron ahí, mientras Mimí y Sora les daban algo de alimento que por suerte tomaron antes de dirigirse a la isla file. Leomon permanecía en silencio recargado en el gran árbol mientras los demás descansaban y T.K. y Matt ponían al tanto de sus descubrimientos al resto del grupo. El único que no parecía estar interesado en la actividad del resto además de Leomon era Tai, quien miraba con atención a Leomon a la espera de que este decidiera hablar.

Leomon por su parte en ese momento estaba aclarando su mente. Cosa que en realidad le resulto muy sencilla, ya había recordado todo lo sucedido el día anterior y ese mismo día. Abrió los ojos y miro cerca de el al muchacho moreno con expresión seria.

-¿Supongo que tienes curiosidad por saber que a sucedido o no?

-Nos enviaron aquí ayer para esclarecer algunas cosas, ya a pasado un día desde que llegamos y la verdad solo e conseguido mas dudas, en lugar de respuestas. Me seria muy útil todo lo que pudieras decirnos, cualquier cosa es buena.

-Hablas como si creyeras que no sé que esta ocurriendo, cuando la verdad es que prácticamente se todo lo que esta ocurriendo.-Esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos los presentes que voltearon a ver a ambos. El silencio se hiso presente al mismo tiempo en que se acercaban mas a Leomon y tomaban asiento rodeando al mismo.

-¿Puedes decírnoslo?- Le pregunto Mimí con su característico tono suave

-Es mi deber- Dijo mientras esclarecía su mente para expresarse con la mayor claridad posible.- Ayer por la mañana empezó todo, yo soy una especie de guarda, mi trabajo es recorrer la isla y reportar anomalías, desde hace algunos días atrás había percibido algo extraño en el ambiente, pero no lograba dar con eso que me perturbaba tanto. Fue hasta hace poco mas de veinticuatro horas que lo comprendí. Unos engranes negros comenzaron a salir de las montañas, pude ver como esos engranes atacaban a digimons y los volvían violentos, los hacían luchar entre ellos y contra otros digimon, e incluso, hubo digimons que lucharon en contra de sus mismo compañeros, sus Tamers, las cosas se complicaron cuando comenzaron a atacar las instalaciones de esta isla, no pude hacer nada para detenerlos, eran muchísimos, todos los digimons se dirigieron a las móntalas y ninguno de ellos regreso, solo algunos, bajo el control de los engranes permanecieron en el resto de la isla, yo me dirigí a las montañas para tratar de averiguar que estaba pasando, cuando di con una mansión la cual jamás había visto, y soy quien mejor conoce esta isla. Eso me intrigo y decidí entrar en ella, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que sentí una maligna presencia cerca de mí, y luego apareció un poderoso enemigo: Devimon.

-¡¿Luchaste con Devimon?- Gritó Matt interrumpiendo el relato de Leomon.

-Si, no pude contra el, y luego, cuando creí que me mataría, dijo que yo era un poderoso enemigo, que podía volverse un fuerte aliado. Deje en claro que no me uniría a él, peor dijo que no necesitaba que decidiera hacerlo, y lo luego uno de esos engranes entro en mi cuerpo. Lo siguiente ya lo saben, los ataque por ordenes de Devimon, aunque trate de luchar contra ese poder no pude, era como si me encontrara en un sueño, en una pesadilla, de la cual no podía despertar y en la cual no podía controlar mis actos.

Los chicos quedaron sin palabras al escuchar el relato de Leomon, sorprendidos por el enorme poder de que Devimon parecía poseer, tal era ese poder que había podido doblegar a Leomon con aparente facilidad, y lo mismo con el resto de los digimons en la isla.

-Cuando nos atacabas- Comenzó a hablar Tai- Decías que debías destruir a los Tamers, y a los digimons traidores a su raza, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, ¿Por qué hacerles daño a los Tamers y a los digimons que los acompañan?- Leomon observó con detenimiento a Tai para luego dar pie nuevamente a la charla.

-Tú debes ser nuevo, de otro modo sabrías que hay varios digimons que consideran que el pacto con los humanos, es un acto que hace ver a los digimons como simples mascotas. Hay muchos digimons en el digimundo que consideran que somos muy poderosos como para dejarnos guiar por humanos, y que en todo caso de la existencia de una relación entre nuestras especies, dicen que los digimons deberían gobernar a los humanos, y no al revés.

-Pero los humanos no dominan a los digimons conviven con ellos.

-Trata de hacer ver a esos obstinados digimons eso que dices.- Le dijo T.K.- Ellos no entienden, piensan que los humanos usan el poder de los digimons para su beneficio personal, que los mantienen como esclavos o sirvientes.

-Precisamente- Dijo Leomon dándole la razón al joven rubio.- Lo cierto es, que tal es la creencia y el culto a esta idea, que desde hace algunos meses, muchos digimons se han unido secretamente en una alianza que esta en contra de los Tamers, así como el resto de los humanos, y los digimons, "traidores a la raza".

-Así que si hay una conspiración, los altos mandos de _HEDM _estaban en lo cierto.- concluyó Izzy.

-Y supongo que Devimon es su líder, el mando el ataque a la mansión Riuga, a la isla file, y tal vez sea también el él responsable de los ataques con los que querían hacerse con el huevo del que nació Agumon.- Expuso sora.

-Me temo que no es tan simple, aunque no esta muy alejado de la verdad eso que piensas. La conspiración ha llegado muy lejos, se ha vuelto grande y estoy seguro de que Devimon solo es un peón en la larga cadena de mando contra la que tendrán que luchar. – Leomon se puso de pie y miro a lo lejos la puesta del sol reflejada en un cristalino lago que había ahí cerca.

-Y los humanos, ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?- Pregunto Joe ya que ese era el único cavo suelto que quedaba.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que lo mas probable es que ellos ya hayan sido asesinados- La declaración callo como un balde de agua fría sobre todo el grupo- Lo único que se es que a ellos los llevaron a la mansión, pueden estar aun vivos, aunque es muy poco probable, digimons como esos no son nada misericordiosos, esa es la verdad.

-Bueno, solo una forma existe para averiguar si están o no vivos, vamos a la mansión.- Dijo Tai como siempre tomando la iniciativa en el grupo.

-Devimon es un adversario fuerte, deben tener cuidado si planean pelear contra el, los guiare hasta la mansión y los acompañare en la pelea- Dijo Leomon con seguridad.

-No es tan simple, Devimon es muy fuerte, lo mejor será irnos y que Tamers mas experimentaos se encarguen de esto.- Dijo Joe poniéndose de pie.

-Si nos vamos ahora, y los miembros de _HEDM_ que estaban en el laboratorio están vivos, estoy seguro que para cuando regresemos ya será muy tarde, debemos actuar ahora, nosotros, solos, sin ayuda.

-Tai no debemos actuar sin pensar, debemos ir por ayuda, y así será.-Se impuso el mayor del equipo.

-Si no me equivoco, yo soy aun el líder de este escuadrón, y al menos yo me quedare aquí y ayudare a quienes lo necesiten. Solo no puedo, quiero que me ayuden-solicito mientras que Joe seguía de brazos cruzados moviendo la cabeza en forma de negativa.

-Yo estoy contigo- Dijo primero el rubio mayor para sorpresa de los presentes pues hasta ese momento él había estado en desacuerdo con el castaño.

-También iré- Dijo T.K. y se puso de pie para acercarse a Tai quien también se había levantado. No hiso falta nada más para que el resto de los presentes, incluyendo a Leomon se unieran a Taichi dejando solo a Joe, incluso su propio compañero estaba del lado del castaño.

-Ah… supongo que perdí.- Dijo el muchacho ante la reacción de todos sus compañeros.

Taichi se encontraba recostado sobre la tierra en la parte más elevada de la montaña a la cual habían subido, como lo había dicho Leomon, la mansión se encontraba entre las más altas montañas de la isla. Taichi revisaba el territorio circundante con un binocular en busca de algún enemigo al cual debieran vencer. Pero el lugar estaba completamente desierto, como abandonado. Seguro de que no había nadie cerca, se levanto y bajo de un salto del sitio en que estaba para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Esta ahí, esta aparentemente abandonada, no vi ningún digimon ni movimiento de ningún ser vivo.

-¿Cómo actuamos?- preguntó Izzy al grupo esperando alguna inteligente respuesta por parte de sus amigos.

-Me parece que lo mejor es confrontarlo de frente, no creo que espere que lleguemos a atacarlo, y estará con la guardia baja, si esta solo, no podrá contra todos nosotros juntos. Lo venceremos, y averiguaremos donde están los digimons y los humanos que habitaban esta isla.

Ideo Matt luego de pensarlo un rato. La mirada de todos mostraba su concuerdo con el rubio y una vez decidido se abrieron camino como pudieron a la mansión procurando no ser vistos por nadie, aunque no había nadie que los pudiera ver. Ni digimons controlados, ni libres del control de Devimon, ni humanos tampoco. Con ello pudieron concluir que en ese momento la isla ya estaba completamente desierta, y esa idea preocupo a Tai, pues pensó que Devimon pudo haberse marchado también. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión, era grande, espaciosa y lujosa. Las paredes parecían haber sido pintadas recientemente con un luminoso y claro blanco.

Se adentraron con precaución a la mansión y quedaron impresionados al ver el interior. Por dentro resultaba aun más lujosa que por fuera, una fuente de cristalina agua se encontraba en el centro de la estancia, varios sofás estaban acomodados alrededor de la habitación y en las ventanas estaban colgadas cortinas rojas.

-Separémonos, busquemos a Devimon o a los desaparecidos, regresaremos a este lugar en cuanto registremos toda la mansión, tengan cuidado.- Indico Tai, con un inhabitual tono serio. Se le notaba mas decidido y comprometido con lo que estaba haciendo de lo que había estado antes.

El castaño se adelanto a los demás y subió las escaleras para revisar los pisos de arriba. Estaba sumamente concentrado en lo que hacia y en percibir cualquier movimiento o cambio a su alrededor, ya había tenido que pelear contra Devimon y no había podido reaccionar a tiempo aunque fuera. Se había prometido a si mismo que la próxima vez que lo viera lo confrontaría apoyado por Agumon y que no fallaría esta vez.

-Él es muy fuerte- Le dijo Agumon como adivinando lo que el muchacho pensaba. El castaño abrió una puerta y se encontró con un amplio y lujoso baño.

-Lo se, no creas que soy tan descuidado-dijo mientras se adentraba y analizaba el lugar. La amplia tina de baño estaba llena de agua, el chico metió la mano en ella para cerciorarse de la calidez de esta, estaba lista para usarse, su primera idea fue entrar el mismo en ella, tomar un relajante baño y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, pero su cordura era mas fuerte que sus impulsos, y desistió, luego pensó que si una tina de balo estaba lista para usarse, era porque alguien se disponía a hacerlo- Debe estar por aquí, no se donde, pero lo se, ay que seguir buscando- Dijo y salió aprisa del baño el chico.

T.K. Patamon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimí, Palmon y Leomon revisaban el primer piso de la mansión, y su búsqueda los llevo hasta una habitación donde se encontraba un enorme comedor con quince sillas puestas y un banquete digno de la realeza. Los tres jóvenes digimons de inmediato se lanzaron sobre la comida la cual degustaron felices.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo, esa comida puede tener algún veneno?-Exclamó T.K. y de inmediato los tres digimons dejaron de ingerir el alimento e incluso a escupirlo.

-Es extraño, muy extraño- Dijo sora observando el comedor-Siete Tamers, ocho digimons incluyendo a Leomon, y quince lugares en la mesa, es como si…

-Como si nos estuvieran esperando- Completo Mimí- ¡Sabe que estamos aquí!- Los cuatro digimons se posicionaron rodeando a los tres Tamers para protegerles de algún ataque proveniente de cualquier dirección, permanecieron en guardia pacientes al primer ataque el cual no llego.

-Debemos avanzar con más cuidado, si Devimon sabe que estamos aquí y no nos a atacado es porque algo planea, estén atentos a cualquier movimiento inusual alrededor de nosotros.- Ordenó Leomon y después el grupo volvió a moverse para seguir revisando el lugar.

Matt Ishida, en compañía de Gabumon se encontraba en el sótano de la mansión al cual había llegado al perderse en los varios pasillos de la gran construcción. A su alrededor no encontraba nada además de simples objetos sin valor, viejos cuadros cubiertos por polvo y telarañas al igual que sillas, y algunos estantes repletos de botellas de vino. "me caería bien un trago", pensó el mientras seguía revisando el lugar sin dar con nada sobresaliente. Cuando al fin estaba por dar fin a su búsqueda, vio una puerta de madera con extraños grabados en ella. Se acercó a esta y mirándola de cerca los grabados se hicieron más entendibles. En él se distinguían dos dragones, posiblemente digimons, uno de ellos con grandes alas escarpadas, una larga cola y una cabeza con tres cuernos cubierta por un casco. El otro, un dragón largo, sin cuernos y con cuatro patas, sin alas. Ambos parecían arcarse a una montaña, en la cual, se encontraba algo indistinguible, la madera de la puerta había sido rasgada y era imposible distinguir lo que en la montaña se resguardaba. La curiosidad y fijación del rubio por ese grabado era tanta que se acercó más para notar cada detalle de esas figuras. De nada sirvió el acercarse para poder distinguir la figura deformada de la madera, pero si noto algo sobre los dos dragones, pequeños puntos sobresalientes que al ver más de cerca distinguió como jinetes de aquellos digimons.

-Tamers- susurro el muchacho y se separo de la madera, busco con la mirada a Gabumon pero parecía haberse quedado atrás, el sótano era tan amplio como la mansión misma y era fácil perderse en el. Volvió su vista a la puerta presintiendo que detrás de ella se encontraba lo que estaban buscando, pero una extraña sensación en su espalda lo detuvo de abrir la puerta, se volteo con rapidez para ver una mano esquelética, alarga y negra rosándole el pecho. Se quedo sin aire al ver al imponente digimon tan de cerca, mientras este comenzaba a salir de la obscuridad que lo camuflaba perfectamente debido al negro color de su piel y su atiendo demoniaco-Devimon- dejo salir el chico en un suspiro.

-Yamato Ishida- Dijo el al verlo de frente, siguió paseando su mano por el pecho del muchacho y deteniéndose para sentir los fuertes latidos de su presa- Tu corazón, alberga mucho resentimiento… dolor… ira… desesperación… soledad… eres un pobre niño victima de una separación que no debió suceder… mamá no debió decir algunas cosas, y papá no debió dejarla ir sin luchar, eres el mas fuerte pero nadie lo toma en cuenta verdad, nadie te ve como el ser superior que eres… incluso Mimí comienza a preferir a Tai antes que a ti- El muchacho se percato del juego mental en que Devimon trataba de enredarlo y aparto su mano golpeándola con fuerza e ira.

-Tú no me conoces, ni a mi padre, ni a mi madre, tampoco conoces a Mimí.

-No, pero conozco tu corazón, tus sentimientos, tus temores, y sé que esos temores pueden volverse realidad, no tiene por qué ser así, únete a mi, y no será de ese modo Matt, tu serás lo que siempre has querido ser, el Tamer superior, y así, jamás volverás a estar solo.- Matt evito que Devimon volviera a tocarlo y después se alejó corriendo tan rápido como pudo para buscar a Gabumon y a sus compañeros.

-No es el, pero presiento que en el futuro será útil, tiene potencial, y una mente manipulable si sabes que puntos tocar.

_-No me interesa lo que hagas con el rubio, me interesa encontrar nuestra creación, con el has lo que te plazca, no me interesa- dijo una voz en el interior de Devimon._

-Lo que usted día, amo.

_-Bien, no estaré contigo en la batalla, espero que no me defraudes Devimon._

-No lo hare señor, se lo garantizo-dijo y luego hiso una reverencia al vacío en señal de respeto a su líder, el dueño de la voz que retumbaba en su cabeza sin salir de la misma.

-¡Muchachos!- Grito Matt cuando el y Gabumon ya se encontraban en la habitación principal de la mansión, de inmediato llegaron Mimí y acompañada de T.K., Sora y los cuatro digimons que estaban con ella. De otra habitación en el mismo piso salieron Izzy y Joe y deslizándose por la escalera llego Tai de modo atrabancado y casi estrellándose de frente con Mimí, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. Se alejó de ella y miro a Matt ocultando su sonrojado rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Devimon, lo vi en el sótano, seguramente viene hacia acá en este momento!

-Hora de la pelea- dijo Leomon mientras sacaba su espada y la mantenía en alto observando a su alrededor.

-Tamers, este es su final- Dijo el digimon mientras que salía del suelo atravesando el solido piso de modo ilógico- Que lastima me da que decidieran morir sin disfrutar de lo que les ofrecí; un ultimo momento de relajación en el cual pudieran degustar de algunos mundanos placeres, pero, ¿Quién soy yo para negarles lo que aparentemente buscan?, una triste, fría y despiadada muerte.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué nos ofreciste?- Pregunto Tai con voz potente al digimon que sonreía con malicia.

-El banquete- susurro Sora pero el grupo entero la escucho con claridad gracias al silencio que se había formado luego de las palabras del moreno- Quince asientos, uno para cada uno de nosotros.- Taichi recordó la bañera lista para usarse en el piso de arriba y las ocho habitaciones con dos camas cada una a excepción, la cual solo tenia una cama pero de un enorme tamaño, como para el Leomon que los acompañaba.

-Bueno, si lo que quieren es pelea- El Digimon maligno extendió ambos brazos y las tinieblas comenzaron a inundar toda la mansión, entrando en todos sus confines y poniendo fin a la ilusión con la que Devimon pretendía engañarlos y dominarlos. La mansión se mostro tal cual era, una vieja construcción en ruinas con las paredes y techos derrumbándose, el piso maltratado y las ventanas rotas. La luz de la luna que se encontraba en medio del firmamento nocturno iluminó el espacio entero que ocupaba la estancia gracias a que una de las paredes de la mansión se encontraba echa escombros casi por completo.

-Si ya terminaste de jugar, ¡Tengo cuentas que arreglar contigo!- Rugió Tai y saco su digivice que se ilumino al tiempo que Agumon se llenaba de un brillo que salía de su pecho y cubría todo su cuerpo-

-Agumon Digivols a…. ¡GREYMON!-Greymon se lanzo sobre Devimon quien lo recibió deteniendo sus enormes fauces con sus alargadas manos impidiendo que las cerrara con el en su interior. Después lo lanzo hacia atrás sacándolo de balance para finalizar dándole una patada en el pecho que lo derribo junto con gran parte de la mansión debido al tamaño gigantesco del Digimon.

-Maldito.-Habló Matt mientras, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros tomaba su digivice.

-Tranquilos, primero déjenme prepararme para este combate.- Dijo y se elevo fuera de la mansión sobrevolando lejos de la montaña con los brazos extendidos. Antes de que lo pudieran atacar engranes negros comenzaron a salir de la mansión y se unieron al cuerpo de Devimon el cual comenzó a crecer de modo descomunal. Volvió a poner los pies en la tierra pero esta vez estaba a la altura de una de las más altas montañas de la isla. El grupo lo observó aterrado. Nunca antes habían visto a un digimon tan grande como ese.

-¡Carajo!- Gritó Sora molesta al ver al imponente enemigo con el que tenían que luchar.

-¿Miedo Takenouchi?- Pregunto el rubio sonriéndole no de la acostumbrada forma burlona en la que lo hacia, sino en forma amigable tratando de manifestarle algo de confianza.

-claro que no Ishida, ¿Y tu?

-Para nada, Gabumon, hora de mostrarles por que somos los mejores.

-Gabumon Digivols a… ¡GARURUMON!

-No nos quedaremos atrás verdad Biyomon.

-Biyomon Digivols a… ¡BIRDRAMON!

-No los podemos dejar solos Tentomon.

-Tentomon Digivols a… ¡KABUTERIMON!

-Soy el mayor del grupo, y en lugar de encabezarlo parezco una carga, esta vez ayudare con todo lo que tengo, Gomamon, demostremos que nosotros también sabemos pelear.

-Gomamon Digivols a… ¡IKKAKUMON!

-Yo también estoy lista para ayudar, vamos Palmon.

-Palmon Digivols a… ¡TOGEMON!

-Es una lucha mas en la que no podemos ayudarles, mas que brindándoles apoyo moral, ¡Ustedes pueden chicos!- Exclamo T.K. dolido por dentro pero mostrando su apoyo a su hermano y amigos.

-No importa cuantos oponentes sean, el resultado será el mismo, yo me impondré sobre ustedes.- Devimon levanto uno de sus largos y gigantescos brazos y lo dejo caer sobre el área en que se encontraban los digimons. Estos se dispersaron y cada uno por su cuenta se dispuso a atacar. Cada digimon era montado por su Tamer en muestra de genuina confianza e inquebrantable vinculo.

-¡Mega, flama!- Greymon expulso su enorme bola de fuego que le dio en la cara a Devimon.

-¡Aullido explosivo!

-¡Meteoros fugases!- Los ataques de Garurumon y Birdramon Dieron en el pecho del gigante monstruo.

-¡Ataque de espinas!

-¡Arpón vulcán!- Togemon e Ikkakumon atacaron por detrás al enemigo.

-¡Electro Shock!-Disparó Kabuterimon su ataque desde lo alto repetidas ocasiones.

-¡Golpe del rey bestia!- Leomon también ataco en aquella ráfaga al enorme digimon.

-¡Una vez más, todos juntos listos…YA!-Ordenó Tai y nuevamente los siete Digimons atacaron sin piedad alguna al monstruo gigantesco las explosiones por los ataques al chocar con el cuerpo de Devimon levantaron una espesa cortina de Humo que les impidió ver durante algunos segundos. Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse distinguieron en ella la silueta de Devimon quien había recibido de lleno todos los ataques sin inmutarse.

-Débiles Digimons- Resonó con fuerza- ¡Les mostrare lo que es poder!- Exclamó al tiempo que aleteaba con tal fuerza que provoco una fuerte ráfaga que golpeo con brutalidad a todo el conjunto de digimons dispersándolos en diferentes direcciones. Haciendo estrellarse a algunos en las formaciones rocosas al pie de las montañas y a otros caer pesadamente sobre el suelo inclemente.

-No puedo creer que allá recibido todo ese ataque sin debilitarse-Alego Tai mientras Greymon se ponía de pie, había maniobrado para caer boca abajo y así evitar un daño al muchacho que se encontraba en su lomo.

-Es un demonio- Dijo Greymon lastimado- Aun así no perderé.- Dicho eso se lanzo nuevamente al ataque con aquel enemigo que le triplicaba cuando menos la altura. Garurumon y Matt observaron el acto del digimon dinosaurio y en el corazón de Matt surgió un frio sentimiento, pura y genuina rabia y envida mezcladas.

-Nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás verdad Matt- Le dijo su compañero y el rubio negó con la cabeza, señal suficiente para que Garurumon se lanzara al combate otra vez pese a que estaba muy lastimado y cansado. Los demás Digimons, incluso Leomon no podían moverse, el daño era grande sobre todo en Ikkakumon, quien había tenido ya enfrentamientos en los cuales resulto dañado.

-Maldición, solo Tai y mi hermano pueden seguir con la pelea, no creo que logren vencerlo es demasiado fuerte.- Decía un preocupado T.K. sosteniendo en sus brazos a Patamon que observaba el combate.

Devimon golpeo con fuerza a Greymon levantándolo del suelo y mandándolo a estrellarse con la montaña de la cual se desprendieron algunas rocas que cayeron sobre el medio sepultándolo, por suerte Tai, quien permanecía sobre la cabeza del digimon había salido ileso de eso, aunque se encontraba inconsciente con sangre emanando de su frente. Garurumon atacó a los pies del digimon el cual lo pateo y dejo derribado. Matt callo del lomo del digimon y se arrastró varios metros. Garurumon permanecía en el suelo sin poder levantarse y Devimon dejo caer sobre el su pie aplastándolo con fuerza.

-Este es tu fin, traidor a nuestra especie- Le dijo el gigante digimon.

-¡No, Garurumon!- Exclamó Matt con furia y lagrimas en los ojos mientras corría a socorrer a su compañero

-¡MATT!- Le gritó su hermano pero el rubio mayor no escucho y siguió corriendo.- ¡No Matt!- Devimon se percato de las acciones del Ishida y cerro una de sus manos preparando su puño y lanzando un golpe en dirección a Matt- ¡NOOOOOO!- T.K. logro llegar antes que el puño y arrojo lejos del peligro a Matt quedando el bajo la sombra del puño que se aproximaba con velocidad.

-¡T.K!- La voz de Patamon inundo el lugar al momento en que gritaba el nombre de su compañero y amigo. Se encontraba demasiado mal para poder ir en su ayuda, pero aun así lo intento haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y aletear. Para el la escena parecía ser en cámara lenta, el puño estaba a escasos metros de T.K. y el rubio logro dirigirle una mirada, una ultima mirada, una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios, como indicándole que no se arrepentía de sus acciones y que estaba preparado para las consecuencias. Pero el pequeño digimon no, y con fiera voluntad seguía dispuesto a salvar a su compañero

Y en ese momento, un milagro sucedió…

El puño impacto contra algo, pero no era T.K., ni tampoco la tierra, eran un par de manos, las cuales lo habían detenido. T.K. se encontraba al lado de ese ser que había podido detener el puño que amenazaba con matarlo. Devimon no alcanzó a ver más que lo que parresia ser alas blancas sobresaliendo por los lados de su puño. El ser levanto con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de Devimon mientras se elevaba en el cielo. Taichi reacciono en ese momento y logro ver en el aire a un brillante ser irradiando una luz clara como nunca antes había visto. Lo primero que atravesó por su mente fue que había muerto y se encontraba en el más allá, pues estaba muy seguro de saber que era eso que se imponía al diabólico digimon.

-Un ángel- Susurro apenas el muchacho.

T.K. observaba desde el cuelo a su compañero vuelto un ángel. Devimon regreso su brazo a su anterior posición encarando al ser que acababa de aparecer.

-Valla, esto si que es interesante, mira que aparecerte en el momento que mas se te necesitaba, que original.- Dijo en tono de burla.

-Criatura maligna, e venido con el solo propósito de eliminarte, prepárate para sentir el poder sagrado.- Dijo el digimon mientras en su mano se materializaba un báculo dorado.

-pero que… es…-decía Tai mientras buscaba su digivice.- _Angemon, es un Digimon de tipo ángel y la evolución de Patamon, es un poderoso y bondadoso digimon, su técnica especial es el golpe de fe, su nivel de poder es de 23…_-Leyó el moreno en la pantalla de su digivice.

-Es mas fuerte que yo- Dijo Greymon apenas, el daño de su cuerpo era mucho y el muchacho lo noto de inmediato.

-Tranquilo Greymon, ahora estaremos bien, T.K. ya es un Tamer de nivel de campeón, estoy seguro que él nos salvara esta vez en lugar de que nosotros lo salvemos a él.

-Para vencer a este enemigo, pido a todos ustedes que me otorguen el poder sagrado que poseen, ¡bríndenme su fuerza para acabar con esta lucha!

-¿Y ahora que estupideces dices?, ¡No permitiré que eso pase!- Devimon lanzo su garra contra Angemon pero lo protegió una especie de escudo invisible. ¿Qué demonios?, ¿Qué es esto?

-El poder de los Tamers en unión con sus digimons, el poder mas fuerte que existe- Explico Angemon mientras que los chicos levantaban sus digivice al cielo y de este salía una luz que se unió a Angemon, todos los digimons regresaron a su forma normal al hacer esto.- Tu y tus compañeros se equivocan, la unión de un digimon con un humano no es denigrante, sino la unión mas pura y fuerte, ¡es una alianza basada en la amistad!, ¡Y ahora con el poder que esa unión me otorga, acabare contigo!- Angemon concentró toda la energía en su mano derecha la cual brillaba como el sol. Devimon se estremeció al ver eso sintiendo un terrible miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Imbécil, si me atacas con eso, tú también morirás, es un poder demasiado grande.

-Mi sacrificio valdrá la pena, si de ese modo logro exterminarte-Devimon sintió deseos de huir pero ya era demasiado tarde- ¡GOLPE DE FE!-De su mano salió una gigantesca ráfaga dorada que dio en el estomago de Devimon desintegrándolo por completo. El herido digimon comenzó a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en partículas negras que desaparecieron en el aire. El combate había terminado.

Angemon defendió. Se volteo para ver a T.K. de frente el cual sonreía emocionado, su mirada cambio al notar la seriedad de su compañero, pudo sentir que algo no estaba bien al verlo, al ver su rostro cubierto por un casco de metal, alrededor de él se reunieron todos los demás, heridos y apenas pudiendo permanecer de pie, pero aun así, con deseos de agradecer a su salvador. Matt y Tai notaron las expresiones de T.K. y Angemon y comenzaron a dispersar al grupo para darles espacio y privacidad a los dos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto T.K. con temor

-Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza T.K., quiero decir que para vencerá Devimon, tuve que sacrificar mi propia vida.- El rubio quedo impactado al escuchar a Angemon, lucía agotado, aunque trataba de mantenerse firme.

-No… No quieres decir que.

-No me queda mucho tiempo T.K., no me quedan muchas fuerzas, solo quiero que sepas que si logre digievolucionar fue solo gracias a ti, nunca dejaste de confiar en mi, siempre fuiste mi apoyo y mi amigo, y te lo agradezco.- Angemon hiso una leve mueca de dolor al momento en que sus pies comenzaban a desvanecerse, volviéndose partículas blancas que se elevaban lentamente-T.K., eres mi mejor amigo, sin importar que, recuérdalo, pues yo nunca lo olvidare, ni a ti.

-No… No te vallas, no quiero que lo hagas.

-No me toca decidirlo, adiós T.K., jamás te olvidare…- Su voz se desvaneció al igual que todo su cuerpo, que de golpe se convirtió en un centenar de plumas blancas que volaron con el aire en diferentes direcciones. T.K. se dejó caer de rodillas en la tierra con lágrimas en los ojos. Permaneció así sin moverse un rato y después soltó un sonoro grito que retumbo por las montañas de la isla.

Matt se aproximó a él y se arrodillo a su lado, el chico abrazo a su hermano con fuerza sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa con un digimon, cuando muere?- Preguntó Tai sin especificar a quien, solo pronuncio su duda esperando que alguien le contestara.

-Forman parte del digimundo, como datos- le dijo Izzy.

-Se desvanecen y su información se adhiere a diferentes cosas, arboles, rocas, al mar, o se convierte en materia para nuevos digimons.- Agrego Joe.

-¿Ósea que rencarnan?- Dijo el muchacho castaño.

-Si... puede decirse, pero ya no como el digimon que falleció, sino como uno nuevo, distinto, sin recuerdos de quien fue antes, ni de a quienes conoció, o con quienes formo amistad.- El castaño resoplo frustrado, se paso la mano por la cara limpiando la sangre que tenia cubriéndole casi todo el rostro. Miro a los demás de su equipo, todos con leves heridas en el cuerpo, al igual que sus compañeros digimon. Viendo esto solo pensó en una cosa, que pudo haber sido peor, de no ser por el sacrificio noble de Angemon.

T.K. y Matt seguían en el mismo sitio, pero el rubio menor había dejado de llorar y solo se encontraba en silencio, incluso ya se había separado de su hermano pero él se había quedado ahí para acompañarlo en ese difícil momento. Miro al cielo y vio algunas de las plumas de las alas de Angemon caer al suelo. T.K. las recogió sosteniéndolas sobre su palma abierta. Las plumas emitieron un resplandor blanco y el joven sintió como su forma y su peso cambiaba drásticamente en segundos, para cuando el resplandor seso, en su mano se encontraba un digihuevo blanco con franjas amarillas.

-¿Qué….?- El chico al igual que el resto de los presentes quedaron asombrados con aquel suceso, aquel segundo milagro de la noche.-Este… Este huevo es igual al huevo del que nació Patamon, ¡No me puedo equivocar!-El rubio se levanto entusiasmado y abrazo al huevo feliz de que aquello sucediera.

-¿No habías dicho que forman parte del digimundo o nuevos digimons?- le pregunto Tai a Joe quien sonriendo lo miro y dijo:

-Casos en que el digimon revive como el mismo digimon y con todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada son muy pocos y muy extraños.

-¿Y por qué sucede eso?

-No se sabe.- Le dijo simplemente y luego fijo su vista en el cielo- Aun en este mundo digital, supuestamente regido por la razón y la lógica, existen los milagros inexplicables, tal vez revivió por su fuerte vinculo con T.K., su amistad con el y su voluntad de permanecer a su lado, le gano a la muerte.

El castaño como el resto seguía maravillado de aquel suceso, los demás se habían acercado a T.K. y lo felicitaban y alentaban a cuidar bien de ese digihuevo para volver a ver a su compañero. Tai miro al grupo y antes de ir con ellos se detuvo a meditar las cosas un poco.

-Si la fuerza de voluntad de él pudo… entonces tal vez sea que…- Tai volteo a ver a Agumon el cual lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te sucede Tai?- Le pregunto el digimon naranja y el chico solo sonrió.

-Nada… Mi viejo amigo.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**Abril 3 de 2081**

-… Luego de eso, de las plumas que quedaron de las alas de Angemon se formo el digihuevo que T.K. traía en las manos.-Finalizo su relato el chico y resopló algo cansado. Ya pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada y seguía ahí, explicando a los altos mandos todo lo sucedido en la isla, después de que vencieran a Devimon revisaron detrás de la puerta que Matt encontró en el sótano y lograron rescatar a los científicos y Tamers que se encontraban en la isla, pero a ninguno de los digimons que los acompañaban, también, según Izzy y Joe, había rastros de que en ese lugar hubo un portal, con el que seguramente se llevaron a los digimons a alguna otra parte. Al regresar Joe dijo que era necesario decirles a los lideres todo lo sucedido, y Tai se ofreció a hacerlo el para que el resto pudiera descansar, después de todo, él era el líder. Aunque hubo algunas negativas al principio todos accedieron vencidos por el cansancio y el dolor, los años como fugitivo de la ley habían vuelto a Tai un poco más resistente que los demás.

- ¿Y, además de Leomon, Centarumon, Frigimon y Mojyamon no había ningún otro digimon en toda la isla?-Le pregunto Maxwell al chico. El negó con la cabeza.

-Tal parece que las sospechas eran ciertas, hay una gran conspiración. ¿Qué debemos hacer?- Pregunto Charles al grupo de especialistas reunido.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que formásemos un equipo especial, con los mejores Tamers del mundo, los mas fuertes y hábiles, los, "niños elegidos" se llamara el equipo ya que prácticamente siguen siendo niños.- Expreso Richard y el resto de los presentes mostro su conformidad.

-Entonces esta echo, les diremos a los coordinadores de cada equipo que sus chicos se quedaran aquí, en Odaiba, este lugar servirá como base de operaciones del equipo de respuesta inmediata "niños elegidos" desde aquí tenemos acceso a cualquier parte del digimundo. –Aclaro Genai para concluir la acción que se tomaría.

-Dicho eso, solo queda un cavo suelto- retomo el dialogo Maxwell - Designar al líder del equipo, alguien que pueda guiarlos en una situación extrema que requiera decisiones rápidas y tomadas con inteligencia.- Las miradas, incluso la de Charles, se posaron sobre Tai, quien, aun con la herida de la frente abierta aunque ya no emanando sangre, el uniforme sucio y rasgado y el semblante agotado parecía estar mas atento que en otro momento.

-La opción inteligente eres tu Kamiya- Afirmo Richard y esta vez charles ni siquiera trato de debatir.

-Sinceramente, no lo creo, no demostré ser muy bueno liderando un equipo, de no ser porque Angemon apareció todos estaríamos muertos, en el momento clave de la lucha yo quede inconsciente, herido y fuera de combate, eso no habla muy bien de mi.- Alego el muchacho.

-Si, eso es algo que no te favorece sino al contrario, pero, considerando que al resto de tu equipo le paso lo mismo podemos pasar eso por alto. Además también dijiste que ayudaste a uno de tus compañeros, Ishida, y evitaste así que muriera, eso definitivamente es razón para que seas el líder, te preocupa el bienestar de tus aliados.

-Si pero…

-Mira- Lo interrumpió Maxwell y luego prosiguió.- No te obligaremos a acceder, es completamente tu decisión, solo aclaro que cumples con todo lo necesario para ser el líder de esta alianza, si tu no lo crees, o no quieres, entonces buscaremos a otro, Yamato Ishida o Rika Nonaka son buenos prospectos, pero tu eres un muchacho al cual le importan sus amigos, es vale mas que el poder y la experiencia en la batalla, así que, tu dinos, ¿Quieres tomar el liderazgo del grupo?- El muchacho cerro los ojos tratando de dar en su interior con la respuesta, sentía una gran emoción al pensar que a él lo consideraban la mejor opción. No lo ocultaría o negaría, sentía grandes deseos de ser el líder, bien sabia de las responsabilidades, y que el puesto implicaba más sacrificios que ventajas, pero no significaba que no tenía su lado bueno, y eso agradaba a su ego. El chico sonrió y con confianza en si mismo hablo.

-Un amigo una vez me dijo, que deje de ver por los demás antes que por mi, que persiga metas y sueños propios, y que tome decisiones que me beneficien, al principio decidí unirme a esto, solo para que los niños de los que cuidaba tuvieran algo mejor de lo que tenían antes, seré sincero, el primer día tenia pensado huir, e incluso lo hice, pero algo sucedió esa noche, y eme aquí, esta es una gran oportunidad, y creo poder hacerlo, quiero hacerlo, tal vez sea cierto o tal vez no, que tengo un talento natural, que se ser un líder, creo que vale la pena intentar y les aseguro que daré lo mejor de mi, si aun quieren darme el honor, quiero ser el líder de el equipo especial.

Maxwell sonrió complacido, al igual que los otros presentes. No hacia falta decir nada más, el muchacho solo dirigió una sonrisa mas al grupo y se retiro, abrió y cerro la puerta al encontrarse fuera de la oficina de la mansión en que se reunían a hablar sobre temas importantes sin ser escuchados por los demás. Camino un largo tramo y bajo las escaleras para ir al piso en que se encontraba su habitación, se daría un baño, vería si la herida de su frente era muy grabe y dependiendo de eso la atendería el mismo o iría a la enfermería que había en la mansión. Bajo las escaleras y se detuvo recargándose en una pared, estaba realmente cansado en ese momento. Respiro un poco y continuo su caminata, giro en una esquina y choco con una joven chica.

-Lo siento-Dijo ella casi en un susurro mientras se apartaba para dejar pasar al muchacho.

-No, discúlpame tu a mi fue mi culpa- Dijo el y ella se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y sonrió ampliamente.

-Ok, no importa creo-Dijo ella, era una chica de piel clara y cabello corto y de color castaño, el muchacho sintió algo extraño al verla, su corazón se aceleró desmedidamente como presintiendo algo y su mente divago como recordando algo.

_-Hermano, mira, eso-Era una difusa imagen, borrosa, pero ella se distinguía claramente- No sé que sea eso, pero se ve interesante- Decía mientras miraba algo que Tai no logro distinguir en un monitor. Diferentes escenarios pero ella aparecía en todos. Era como ver partes de diferentes recuerdos en un fugaz momento._

-Bueno, me voy, gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Hikari por cierto- Dijo la chica y se retiro caminando alegremente. El chico la miro fijamente hasta que dio la vuelta en la esquina, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior, sin tener la mas mínima idea de por qué.


	13. XIII La odisea de Matt parte 1

**Capitulo XIII**

"**La odisea de Matt-Primera parte"**

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**Abril 3 de 2081**

Taichi despertó con fuertes dolores en los músculos, miró en el buro que estaba al lado de su cama y el reloj sobre el que mostraba que eran las 10:30 AM. Se levanto de golpe y sintió como todo su cuerpo dolía. Tenía una venda cubriendo su frente, otra que envolvía todo su brazo derecho, y otra mas envolviéndole el abdomen. Gruño adolorido y luego sonrió aun con una mueca de dolor, no recordaba hace cuanto había terminado tan mal luego de alguna aventura. Se levanto y alisto para salir en pocos minutos, vestía una camiseta azul un pantalón deportivo y un par de tenis blancos, su cabello se encontraba tan alborotado como de costumbre mientras que con lentitud bajaba las escaleras para ir a la sala en busca de sus amigos. Varios chicos lo miraban caminar a paso lento y cojeando con la pierna izquierda. El chico se sentía muy extraño al ser el centro de atención y sin saber porque. Al llegar al comedor observó en el a Sora e Izzy platicando y luego lo voltearon a ver, ambos se aproximaron a el rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces levantado?-Le preguntó Sora.

-Son mas de las diez, Mimí siempre se enfada conmigo cuando son mas de las nueve y no me e levantado. Raro que esta vez no me allá despertado a gritos, comúnmente lo hace, supongo que significa que ya dejó de ser mi tutora.- Dijo el muchacho aparentando indiferencia.

-No es eso, ella nos pidió que no te despertáramos- Le dijo Sora despertando la curiosidad y el interés del chico.- Dijo que te veías exhausto y que mejor dejáramos que descansaras a gusto, supo que fuiste a la enfermería y que además de la herida de la frente te habías roto dos costillas- El chico medio sonrió al pensar que la castaña se preocupara por el.

-No es para tanto, me siento bien, algo adolorido, pero nada por lo cual alarmarse.

-Bueno, eso me alegra, en este momento lo que menos necesitamos es un líder lesionado.- Afirmó Izzy.

-Así que ya saben- Dijo el muchacho algo sonrojado rascándose la nuca.

-Desde que llegamos creíamos que sucedería, y hoy temprano nos lo confirmaron, el rumor anda por toda la mansión, los primeros en enterarse fueron los de los otros escuadrones y ahora todo mundo esta hablando sobre Taichi Kamiya.- Le dijo sora muy contenta por el logro del muchacho.

-Supongo que no a todos les a de haber agradado la noticia.- Dijo el chico estirando un poco el cuello.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿A que va a ser?, a que Yama y Rika Nonaka no deben estar muy felices por eso, ya que ambos querían el puesto de líder.

-Pues de Rika no sabemos, pero Matt no parecía tan desconforme con la decisión, de echo cuando un par de chicos comenzaron a decir que tu no eras el apropiado, Matt fue el primero en confrontarlos y defenderte, dijo que pese a tu testarudez y tu estupidez eras hábil bajo presión y en momentos difíciles mantenías la cabeza fría.- sora sonreía mientas que el muchacho permanecía incrédulo al escuchar todo lo que Matt opinaba de el- no sé que paso en la isla file, pero parece ser que tu y Yamato Ishida ya son amigos.

-Creo que puede decirse- Dijo el solamente sin saber que otra cosa agregar.

-¡Taichi!- Exclamó Mimí al ver al joven castaño, el muchacho se volteo para ver a la joven que lo llamó y la cual luego lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!, ¡Duele!-Se quejo el.

-¿Por qué estas fuera de la cama?, deberías guardar reposo.

-No puedo hacer eso, ahora soy el líder del equipo especial, no puedo andar tirándote en mi habitación mientras que el resto esta ocupado realizando misiones y cosas así.

-Pero en este momento no es así, no hay misiones ni cosas así- Dijo la castaña ojimiel al muchacho al que no parecía importarle mucho eso.

-Eso que dices no es del todo cierto- le dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño y que llevaba un pañuelo rojo amarrado al cuello.

-¿Quién eres tu y a que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto Sora al no reconocerlo.

-Perdón, creo que debí iniciar por presentarme, soy Ryo Akiyama, y como ustedes, formo parte del equipo especial, el cual ha sido convocado a junta, justo en media hora.

-¿Una junta?, ¿Para que?- Pregunto Tai desconcertado.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero bueno, no tardaremos en saberlo, eso es lo que pienso.- El muchacho se retiro y los chicos se miraron unos a otros.

Los miembros del equipo especial "niños elegidos" ya se encontraban reunidos en la sala de conferencias "A", posicionados en una mesa redonda. La cual tenía en el centro una especie de panel y en el lugar donde Charles y Genai estaban sentados había un teclado. Todos los presentes, humanos y digimons, llevaban en ese lugar ya un buen rato y esperaban con ansias que el asunto que los había llevado a reunirse se tratara pronto. Tai tenia de un lado a Mimí y del otro a su compañero que se veía muy impaciente (y herido), al igual que el castaño.

-Bien, creo que ya podemos iniciar.-Dijo Charles- Lo primero es hacer oficial lo que ya todos sabemos; la formación de un grupo especial, como saben, ustedes son los mejores y mas jóvenes Tamers del mundo, hábiles en distintos campos y destacando de distinta manera. En estos momentos nos enfrentamos a una gran amenaza, una alianza que esta en contra de HEDM, así como el resto de la raza humana a comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos, mismos que representan un gran peligro tanto para el digimundo, como para el mundo real, por lo que debemos tomar medidas pertinentes. Ya se ha acordado con los jefes de escuadrón de todos, que este lugar será su hogar, para que de ese modo podamos coordinar desde aquí, las acciones que se deban tomar, dependiendo de la situación que enfrentemos. De ese modo, dependiendo de la misión la cual, consideremos que requiere la atención de este equipo especial, se formaran pequeños equipos que actuaran de la manera más coordinada e inteligente posible.- Explico Charles, los presentes parecían estar de acuerdo con lo expresado pues ninguno renegó.

-Lo segundo en lista para tratarse el día de hoy es esto.-El hombre presiono uno de los botones que tenia enfrente. Del panel surgió un holograma el cual parecía ser una especie de desierto.-Este es el desierto de cristal, en el continente Boro, en este lugar, ayer por la tarde un grupo especial de reconocimiento encontró una especie de fortaleza, posiblemente de la alianza en nuestra contra, después de enviarnos el informe y sus ultimas coordenadas, perdimos contacto con ellos.

Los presentes prestaron mayor atención a lo que explicaba Charles al escuchar eso, sabiendo bien lo que seguiría.

-Damas y caballeros, eh aquí nuestra próxima misión.- Confirmó las sospechas de muchos el hombre.

-¿Qué se supone exactamente que haremos?, ¿Buscar al grupo especial, o espiar esa fortaleza enemiga?- Pregunto Rika Nonaka.

-Ambas cosas.- Dijo Genai.

-Sera necesario que enviemos a un grupo pequeño, para que revise el área y reúna los suficientes datos sobre la fortaleza, y de ser posible, que busquen y traigan a los desaparecidos Tamers.-Dijo Charles.

-Suena bien, interesante, ¿Quiénes serán los valientes que me acompañaran?- Dijo Taichi entusiasmado por la nueva misión.

-Tú no estarás en esta misión.-Le informo Genai.

-¡¿Qué?... pero, ¡¿Por qué no?- Exclamó Tai.

-Además de que no es pertinente enviarte, ya que tus habilidades y fuerza en la batalla no son tan prioritarias, estas muy mal herido para salir otra misión.

-Pero…

-Sin peros-Lo interrumpió Charles- Los seleccionados para esta misión son: Yamato Ishida, Takato Matsuda, Rika Nonaka, y Sora Takenouchi- Los nombrados se miraron entre ellos, en especial Matt y Rika quienes no imaginaron tener que trabajas juntos tan pronto.

-Matt y Sora también estuvieron en la misma misión que yo, y también resultaron heridos, ¿Por qué ellos estarán en esta misión?.

-Reúnen las habilidades necesarias, además de que ellos no resultaron tan lastimados como tu, y esta discusión se acabó- Finalizó Charles.- Eso es todo, pueden retirarse- Los presentes comenzaron a levantarse pero Genai los detuvo.

-Antes, hay una ultima cosa que hay que darles.- Genai hiso un gesto a un par de muchachos que habían estado presenciando todo desde el principio, recargados en la pared al lado de la puerta. Ambos cargaban cada uno un maletín y al acercarse a la mesa los abrieron revelando su contenido.

-¿Qué son esos?- Pregunto Davis Motomiya al ver los objetos en el interior del maletín.

-Sus nuevos digivice- Dijo Genai.- Debido a la utilidad del nuevo diseño, el cual fue probado durante un tiempo pertinente por Taichi Kamiya, se ha decidido que todos usen uno parecido.-Los presentes tomaron cada quien, el digivice que llevaba una placa con su nombre.- Además de lo que ya conocen, tienen integrado un digi-analizador con el cual podrán revisar la información de los digimons con los que se topen y un radio de alcance de 30 km, ambas nuevas herramientas les serán muy útiles espero.

Matt miraba el objeto en su mano con una satisfecha expresión en el rostro, debía admitir que había llegado a envidiar el digivice del castaño, pero ahora tenia uno como ese.

Los muchachos se retiraron y se dividieron para ir a distintos lugares. Matt se encontraba caminando junto con Gabumon con intensión de subir a su habitación a revisar algunas cosas cuando fue alcanzado por alguien.

-¡Matt!-Lo llamo Taichi.

-¿Tai?-Dijo Matt al reconocer la voz, se dio la vuelta y miro al castaño con la frente y el brazo embútelos en vedas.

-Oye, supe que discutiste con un par de chicos que decían que no era bueno que yo fuera líder, tú me apoyaste, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, Creí que no confiabas en mí.

-no confió del todo, pero los demás si, además demostraste ser mas hábil que yo cuando estábamos en la isla, de no ser por ti yo estaría muerto seguramente.

-¿Eso significa que somos amigos?-Preguntó el muchacho.

-Digamos que es una pausa a nuestra rivalidad, mientras que las cosas se tranquilizan un poco, por ahora lo que menos necesitamos son riñas internas, así que dejémoslas atrás.- Contesto el muchacho, Tai sonrió y extendió su mano.

-Que así sea-Le dijo y el rubio tomo su mano en un fuerte apretón. Después tomaron caminos separados cada quien acompañado solamente por su compañero Digimon.

El día transcurrió con más normalidad de la esperada. Como era claro esperar, los nuevos inquilinos de la mansión tenían que adaptarse a nuevas cosas, lo que provocaba algunas pequeñas discusiones entre ellos, nada serio en realidad. Matt estaba en su habitación llenando una mochila con algunas cosas para ir a la misión. Se había acordado que los cuatro miembros del equipo viajarían al continente Boro esa misma noche. Matt vestía con el uniforme y tomaba algunas otras prendas y objetos que pudieran ser útiles, los cuales escondía en un baúl bajo su cama. Tomo de la mesa sobre la que tenia algunos discos de música su Digivice y miro a su lado su vieja armónica. Tardo en decidirse un poco pero finalmente la tomo y guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Salió de la habitación y encontró a Mimí recargada en la pared al lado de su puerta. Traía el cabello amarrado en una coleta, una blusa color durazno y una falda blanca que le llegaba justo a la rodilla.

-Hola- Dijo el y le sonrió como acostumbraba.

-Hola-Dijo ella sin mucho afán.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Planeabas irte sin despedirte ¿Verdad?-Dijo ella y el rubio guardo silencio, tenia razón-Solo quería verte antes de que te fueras, desearte suerte y pedirte que te cuidaras.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, siempre soy cuidadoso, no te preocupes.

-Lo se es solo que- Dijo mientras se separaba de la pared, camino un poco dándole la espalda al rubio y después lo encaro nuevamente-No puedo evitar preocuparme, tu bien lo sabes, además, no hemos podido hablar mucho últimamente, con todo lo que esta pasando, tengo suerte si hablo contigo una vez al día.

-¿Es eso lo que te molesta últimamente?- Preguntó el, Mimí no supo que decirle.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que en los últimos días has estado rara, diferente, ¿Es porque ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, como antes?

-Bueno… Eso puede…

-¿O será acaso porque últimamente pasas más tiempo con Taichi Kamiya?-Soltó de pronto el muchacho mirándola con seriedad. Mimí se sorprendió por la pregunta y desvió la mirada nerviosa.

-Yo… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Dijo ella sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué a que me refiero?, ¡Te e visto cuando estas con el!, platicar, reír, le cuentas todo sobre ti, incluso cosas que nunca me contaste a mi, ¿Quieres que piense luego de eso que no sientes nada por el?

-Sabes, no me importa que pienses-Rugió ella con fuerza en su voz-Tal vez hablo con el, y le cuento cosas que nunca te conté a ti porque el si me escucha, y le interesa lo que digo, lo que me pasa, porque el me presta atención, y piensa en otras cosas además de si mismo.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas de mi?, ¿Qué soy un egoísta y solo pienso en mi todo el tiempo?

-No me demuestras lo contrario.-Finalizó con eso la discusión la castaña retirándose con lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos. El rubio se quedo estático por la furia que trataba de controlar, y no trato de seguirla o llamarla para arreglar las cosas. Solo respiro profundamente y se marcho. Al pie de las escaleras encontró a sora, recargada en el barandal que lo miro negando con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que discutir con tu novia antes de dejarla por sabe cuanto tiempo es lo mas inteligente que puedes hacer?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Le espetó sin tacto alguno el muchacho mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Me importa porque Mimí es mi amiga, y con esos celos solo la lastimas.

-¡¿Celos? ¡¿Cuáles celos?-Exclamó Matt.

-¿Entonces que nombre le das a lo que sientes cuando Tai y Mimí están juntos?-Matt se tranquilizó, o trato de hacerlo y luego se dio la vuelta para ignorar a sora.

-Ella te quiere Matt, confía más en Mimí ¿Quieres?-el muchacho ya no alego nada y solo siguió su camino. Sora no lo insistió y dejo que se marchara, esperando que solo entrara en razón.

Cuando Sora junto a Biyomon llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba el portal al digimundo solo faltaban ellas. Al llegar charles dio la señal y el portal fue encendido.

-Recuerden la misión, solo reúnan información del área, de la fortaleza, y de ser posible del enemigo, no se enfrasquen en ninguna batalla, sean cuidadosos y rápidos, no llamen la atención, y tengan cuidado.

-¡Si señor!-Dijeron al unísono. Uno por uno cruzaron el portal siendo el último Matt quien miro a Charles antes de partir.

-Estas a cargo Matt, no me defraudes-Le indico el hombre y Matt asintió con la cabeza.

**Base militar 61, en el continente boro en el digimundo**

**Abril 3 de 2081**

Al estar del otro lado se reunió al grupo que lo esperaba y juntos fueron guiados por un hombre con un traje militar café puesto.

-Bienvenidos a la base militar 61, localizada en el continente Boro, los llevare hasta el vehículo que los dejara en el desierto de cristal ok.-Decía el militar mientras salían del sótano algo desordenado en que se encontraban, al estar fuera de él descubrieron que se encontraban en un lugar rodeado por una gran muralla metálica, que superaba la altura del edificio parecido a un castillo del que acababan de salir. Fuera había varios jeeps y más hombres vestidos con atuendos militares acompañados de sus digimons.

-Nunca había estado en una base militar de _HEDM-_informó Takato que miraba a todas direcciones.

-Si, es un ambienté distinto al que viven en alguna otra instalación de la organización, nosotros nos encargamos directamente de confrontar los peligros de este mundo. Puede decirse que estamos en una constante guerra y nadie lo sabe, a cada rato aparece algún poderoso digimon al cual ay que… bueno, "detener permanentemente".

-Matarlo-Corrigió Rika con frialdad. Takato la miro algo intimidado mientras caminaba acompañada de su digimon, con apariencia de zorro de pelaje amarillo y blanco y con una especie de guantes en los brazos.

-Takato, tengo hambre.-se quejo su compañero golpeando su costado con la cabeza.

-Guilmon acabamos de llegar, ¿No puedes esperar un poco?-pidió el chico mientras seguían caminando hasta llegar a junto a un Jeep que estaba justo enfrente de una enorme puerta que comenzaba a abrirse.

-Alejandro y Mushroomon se encargara de llevarlos a su destino- Dijo refiriéndose a un joven de tal vez veinte años, de tez morena y cabello corto y negro y a un digimon con apariencia de hongo morado con guantes y botas color rojo. El muchacho solo sonrió y se encamino a subir al Jeep.

El viaje era silencioso, nadie decía nada, no parecía haber necesidad. Matt miraba por la ventana el desierto por la noche, reviso en su digivice la hora. Las 11:30, "seguramente _Mimí ya esta dormida"_ pensó el mientras que guardaba en su chaqueta el Digivice y se topaba otro objeto, el cual saco. Se trataba de su armónica, la cual había olvidado que tomo antes de salir de su habitación debido a la pelea que tuvo con Mimí. La miro un rato detenidamente, sin animarse a tocarla solo le pasaba los demos por encima sintiéndola.

-Hace mucho que no la tocas- Le dijo Gabumon al muchacho Matt medio sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de Gabumon.

-He dejado de hacer muchas cosas últimamente y me arrepiento, créeme amigo.-Le contesto el.

-Eras muy bueno con la armónica-Le dijo una voz femenina que estaba detrás de él, el rubio giro un poco la cabeza para ver a la pelirroja que miraba distraída por la ventana, cuando sintió sobre ella la mirada del rubio prosiguió:-Cuando llegue a la Odaiba, y estuve por primera vez en la mansión tu la estabas tocando, creo que tenia como 12 años, y me encanto lo que escuche.

-Nunca me dijiste que me habías escuchado-Dijo el, pues su habilidad con la armónica era prácticamente un secreto, que pocas personas conocían.

-Nunca te intereso saberlo, nunca te intereso saber nada de mi-Dijo ella sin voltear a ver al rubio. El muchacho comprendió que así como había sucedido con Mimí, sucedía con Sora, y posiblemente con todos a quienes conocía, Tai era un completo desconocido pero en poco tiempo había logrado ganarse la confianza y respeto de muchos, inclusive parte del de él. En cambio él se distanciaba de las personas que le importaban constantemente, y se cerraba a tener relaciones meramente profesionales con la gente.

-Quiero… pedirte disculpas.- Dijo el y luego giro la cabeza para dejar de ver a la chica. Agacho la mirada sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de Sora, pensó que a ella no le importaba arreglar las cosas después de tanto tiempo, y pensó que era lo más justo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-Dijo ella y Matt giro la cabeza para ver la cara de la chica muy cerca de la de él, recargando su mentón en el asiento del muchacho.

-Yo… Me disculpo por todo, por las discusiones, las veces que me e portado frio contigo, yo… no quisiera ser así como soy, pero…

-Pero no puedes cambiar lo que eres Matt-Lo interrumpió ella- Tanto tienes errores como virtudes Matt, todos lo podemos ver, y descuida, jamás te e guardado rencor por las veces que me desesperas con tus constantes discusiones, tu arrogancia, y tu desesperante altanería.

Luego de eso Sora se recargo nuevamente en su asiento el resto del viaje.

**Desierto de cristal, en el continente Boro, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 4 de 2081**

-Listo, hemos llegado-Dijo Alejandro, los ocho pasajeros despertaron al escuchar la voz del joven hombre.-Hasta aquí puedo acompañarlos, si continuamos en el Jeep, llamaremos la atención y el enemigo nos emboscara como hizo con el equipo especial.

-De acuerdo, gracias por tu ayuda.-Dijo Sora regalándole al hombre una sonrisa.

-De nada, lo que sea por una hermosa jovencita como tu-Le dijo el sonriéndole a la pelirroja

-A, y una cosa más, tengan cuidado en ese desierto, el terreno es muy engañoso, hay tormentas de arena muy duras y digimons salvajes muy peligrosos, no se confíen en ningún momento, y manténganse unidos, un grupo unido es un grupo fuerte.-Agrego Mushroomon.

Los Tamers y sus compañeros bajaron del vehículo el cual de inmediato se fue de ese lugar. Matt miro al grupo algo agotado y tomo su primera decisión como líder.

-Esta noche acamparemos aquí-Ordeno el rubio. Takato se desplomo sobre la arena y se recostó en ella mirando el cielo. Rika busco con la mirada y encontró una gran roca sobre la cual se sentó con la mirada seria y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué te alejas de nosotros?-La cuestión Takato pero ella no le respondió.

Es bueno ver que no solo nosotros tenemos problemas de dialogo.- le dijo Sora a Matt. El rubio sonrió concordando y luego de su mochila tomo un saco para dormir que tiro sobre la arena. Después de un rato encendieron una fogata y se recostaron, cada uno con un saco para dormir alrededor del fuego. Los digimons, a excepción de Rinamon, la compañera de Rika, dormían ya sobre la arena alrededor del fuego mientras que Matt observaba el cielo nocturno. Takato parecía estar profundamente dormido al igual que Sora, mientras que rica solo estaba costada boca arriba como el, mirando el cielo.

-Somos parecidos-Dijo de repente ella.- Matt sabia que le hablaba a él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto el.

-Desesperante, arrogante y altanero, así te describió tu amiga, Takenouchi.-Dijo ella sin voltear a verlo.- Y creo que es como me describiría la gente que me conoce, no suelo ser buena cuando debo trabajar en equipo con alguien.

-Creo que puedo decir lo mismo- Dijo el rubio.- Pero debemos hacerlo, cuentan con que lo hagamos.

-Si, lo se, solo quería que supieras que no voy a dejar que me venzas-Dijo y el rubio frunció el seño al escucharla. Ella se levanto y lo miro por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar, su mirada era seria, y retadora- Soy una mujer que no se conforma con el segundo lugar, y déjame decirte que también soy la más fuerte Tamer que hay, no importa si somos del mismo equipo, si te pones en mi camino te aplastare como a una mosca, estas advertido, Yamato Ishida-Dijo y se recostó dándole la espalda.- Y lo mismo va para tu amigo Kamiya- La escuchó decir. Matt no dijo nada y solo se recostó para dormirse.

Los rayos del sol brillaban con intensidad sobre la arena del desierto. Matt seguía profundamente sumergido en el sueño sin saber lo que a su alrededor sucedía. El fuego se había extinguido por completo poco antes de que saliera el sol y en su lugar solo quedaban cenizas. Matt abrió un poco los ojos y la brillante luz del nuevo día le lastimo los ojos, volvió a cerrarlos y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Escucho algo a su alrededor y con lentitud se descubrió la cara, miro frente a el un cuerpo que cubría la luz solar, no parecía ser uno de sus compañeros Tamers ni tampoco un digimon que conociera.

-¿Solo falta este verdad?-Dijo una voz.

-Si, es el ultimo-Respondió otra voz.

-Matt se levanto rápidamente y miro a ambos enemigos. Eran un par de digimons con apariencia de conejos, altos, grises, y parados en dos patas. Matt busco con la mirada a sus compañeros, pero no halló más que sus siluetas dibujadas sobre la arena. Miro nuevamente a sus dos enemigos quienes parecían estar listos para atacarlo. Y en ese momento uno de ellos fue golpeado por la espalda por sora quien tenia en sus manos un tronco de madera, el otro volteo a ver a la pelirroja que le dio con el objeto en la cara y lo dejo inconsciente al igual que a su compañero. Tomo a Matt de la mano y corrió con el hacia un montón de rocas que estaba a algunos metros de distancia.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?-Preguntó el rubio y la chica solo le hiso una señal para que guardara silencio. Se ocultaron detrás de una gran roca desde donde podían ver a sus compañeros digimon, así como a Takato y Rika quienes estaban esposados y con los ojos vendados encima de una especie de carreta jalada por un Monochromon.-¡Esos son…!-Sora cubrió la boca del chico con su mano para que no llamara la atención.

-Si nos descubren nos capturan y no podremos ayudarles, quédate callado Matt-Le susurro la pelirroja.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Espera un poco Matt-Le dijo ella nuevamente con un susurro, observó que el Monochromon comenzaba a avanzar con los digimons con apariencia de conejo. Tomo de su chaqueta su nuevo digivice y apunto con la lente de la cámara de este al digimon gris. Al obtener su información se recargo en la piedra de espaldas al vehículo que se alejaba y miro el digivice permitiendo también al rubio observar lo que decía.

- _Gazimon es un cruce de conejo y felino, aunque es un cuadrúpedo por naturaleza, Gazimon puede mantenerse en pie. Le gusta molestar a otros digimon más débiles que él, y por eso siempre van en grupo para ser aun más fuertes. Su técnica especial es el Aliento Paralizador y su nivel de poder es de 8._-Leyo el rubio cuando ya el enemigo se encontraba lejos de ellos.- ¿Pero que es lo que esta pasando?

-Nos emboscaron, se dieron cuenta de que estábamos aquí, y nos atacaron mientras dormíamos. Me levante al escuchar ruidos y fui a investigar, vi a esos digimons acercándose y me oculte detrás de estas rocas. Vi como tomaban uno por uno a nuestros compañeros, los ataban y cubrían sus bocas para evitar que hicieran ruido. Eran muchos, más de diez seguramente. Se fueron retirando con nuestros digimons, Takato y Rika como sus prisioneros y solo quedaste tu, como solo quedaban dos de ellos decidí actuar.

-¡¿Y no se te ocurrió actuar antes?- Exclamó Matt sumamente molesto.

-¡¿Crees que no quise?

-¡Eso me parece!, de otro modo hubieras evitado que se llevaran a nuestros compañeros.

-¡¿No estas escuchando lo que digo? Eran muchos, era imposible actuar con la rapidez que necesitábamos, solo me habrían capturado, y por consecuencia a ti, y ahora estaríamos con Takato y Rika siendo transportados como prisioneros a no se donde, sin nadie que nos ayudara. Debemos rescatarlos, pero debemos cuidarnos para hacerlo.-Le dijo Sora mientras que el rubio seguía molesto.

-¿Qué se te ocurre gran sabia?-Dijo el muchacho dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Bueno, no podemos pedir ayuda, seguramente los llevaran a la fortaleza que vieron los del equipo especial, y si no mandaron a un grupo para ayudarlos no creo que ahora manden a uno por nuestros amigos. Debemos actuar solos, encontrar la fortaleza, y sacar a Rika, Takato y a los digimons de ahí.-Dicho esto, Sora comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que se habían ido los digimons-¿No vienes?-Le pregunto al muchacho el cual la miro alejarse y luego se apresuró a alcanzarla.

-No creerás que es tan fácil como ir, llegar y que nos los devuelvan ¿O si?

-No, pero siempre apreció un buen reto.

**Fortaleza negra del desierto de cristal, en el continente Boro en el Digimundo**

**Abril 4 de 2081**

Takato Matsuda reacciono y despertó cuando era arrastrado por dos digimons parecidos a un conejo, trato de liberarse pero tenia las manos atadas y por más que pataleaba no lograba que lo soltaran sus captores. El chico desistió de sus intensiones y dejo que lo arrastraran hasta una celda en la que lo arrojaron. Se le acercaron con una daga y cortaron la cuerda que ataba sus manos. Antes de que intentara algo lo patearon en el estomago dejándolo derribado y fuera de combate. El muchacho tardo poco más de un minuto en recobrar el aire y enderezarse. Al hacerlo de inmediato se acercó a la puerta de la celda para tratar de abrirla. Pero después de un rato se dio cuenta de que era imposible aunque no dejo de golpearla.

-No vas a poder abrirla.-Le dijo una voz en medio de la obscuridad. Parecía que se encontraba en algún tipo de calabozo subterráneo, solo iluminado por un par de antorchas en el pasillo. Se acercó a una de las rejas laterales de su prisión y vio atravesó de los barrotes a una chica pelirroja sentada, recargada en la pared. Ella lo volteo a ver y luego regreso su mirada a la nada, como pensando y meditando las cosas.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Takato a la chica.

-Esperar-Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, se sentó lo mas cerca que pudo de los barrotes para poder charlar con ella.

-¿Y que esperamos?

-Yamato y esa chica llamada Sora no fueron capturados, esperemos a que ellos vengan, estoy segura de que no tardaran mucho, o al menos con eso cuento.- Takato guardo silencio, aunque parecía que iba a decir algo decidió callar. Rika noto eso en el muchacho y no resistió la tentación.- ¿Qué?- Pregunto simplemente, el chico entendió que la joven noto su reacción y decidió que no era necesario ocultar entonces lo que había pensado.

-Bueno… Es que, no te conozco muy bien pero, nunca pensé que fueras de las personas que se deciden por dejar las cosas en manos de los demás en situaciones difíciles.-Rika reacciono ofendida ante el comentario del castaño que en ningún momento la miro posiblemente por temor hacia ella.

-No es que decida dejar las cosas en manos de los demás, es que no podemos hacer nada, ya intente durante un buen rato abrir las malditas puertas y no lo logre, y Rinamon parece estar muy lejos de aquí y no escucha cuando le hablo, ¿Qué podemos hacer?, no me gusta tener que depender de alguien, pero no tenemos la oportunidad de hacer ora cosa niño, espero que te quede claro.

-Yo no lo creo, creo que aun ay algo que podemos hacer.-Dijo y se puso de pie. Se acercó a la puerta y paso sus dedos por la cerradura de la misma inspeccionándola.

-¿Qué cosa podemos hacer?-Le pregunto Rika intrigada con lo que estaba haciendo el chico.

-Rescatarnos nosotros mismos.-Fue la única respuesta del chico y después de eso no dijo nada en el tiempo que transcurrió rápidamente.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el momento en que se separaron de sora y Matt. No habían recibido ayuda alguna de su parte en ese tiempo y Takato no había dejado de frotar la cerradura con sus dedos exceptuando los momentos en que dormía. Se alimentaron de algunos chocolates y galletas que el muchacho guardaba entre su ropa para mantener a su compañero digimon controlado, y las pláticas entre los dos eran muy simples y sin importancia alguna, solo lo hacían para evitar enloquecer. Takato aunque parecía no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la cerradura de la puerta, en realidad se cuestionaba más que estarían haciendo sus compañeros, y si se encontraban en mejores circunstancias que el y Rika.

**Desierto de cristal, en el continente Boro, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 7 de 2081**

Los últimos rayos del sol estaban terminándose mientras que Matt continuaba caminando desesperadamente. Sora iba detrás de él cargando una mochila que por suerte los digimons habían olvidado en la cual llevaba algo de comida y agua. Quedaba muy poco de ambos ya que en los tres días se había consumido mas de dos terceras partes de lo que llevaban. Era necesario que consiguieran más provisiones, pero Matt no dejaba de buscar a su compañero digimon y a los otros miembros del grupo.

-Matt… Por favor… Necesito… Descansar…- Dijo sora antes de dejarse caer de rodillas sobre la cálida arena del desierto. Tomo de la mochila una botella y bebió la poca agua restante de esta. Solo quedaba otra botella más a la mitad y entonces tendrían que buscar agua en algún sitio.

-¡Sora! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo, levántate, todavía no encontramos a los demás!-Exclamo enfurecido Matt mientras que la pelirroja se ponía de pie.

-Hemos estad buscándolos por tres días, y hoy hemos estado caminando más de cuatro horas sin parar, ya va a obscurecer, creo que por hoy es suficiente de la búsqueda.- Le dijo mientras lo alcanzaba, el muchacho no le respondió y le dio la espalda para seguir caminando.- ¡Matt!... testarudo- Dijo ella al ver que el muchacho no cedía. Sora dio tan solo un paso y sintió algo extraño, un presentimiento, un temor que no sabia a que se debía, miro a su espalda y vio como una especie de hola de arena y viento se levantaba y arrasaba todo a su paso. Era una tormenta de arena y una muy grande.

-Matt- Dijo la chica para llamar la atención de Matt.

-¡No seguiré discutiendo contigo, quédate si quieres aquí!- Respondió sin mirarla. Sora se aproximó al muchacho y lo hiso voltear para ver la tormenta acercarse, al verla ambos chicos apresuraron el paso sonriendo tan rápido como podían para buscar refugio, La tormenta los atrapo en su interior y ambos podían sentir como grandes cantidades de arena y fuertes vientos los golpeaban sin clemencia. Matt fue derribado y sintió como la arena lo cubría con rapidez y luego sintió que lo jalaban para levantarse. El muchacho tenia arena en los ojos y no lograba distinguir nada pero se aferro a la mano que lo sujetaba. Finalmente sintió, o más bien, dejo de sentir la arena y el viento. Se retiro la arena de los ojos y luego de un rato logró ver nuevamente. Tenia frente a el a sora que lo miraba serio, como adormecida, fatigada. Más sin embargo eso no le importo y en un momento de desesperación la abofeteo con fuerza. Ella no reacciono, solo se llevó la mano a la mejilla y lo miró con lagrimas que amenazaban rodar por su rostro.

-¡¿Estas feliz?- Le gritó- ¡¿Te das cuenta que esto no hubiera pasado si no fueras tan cobarde?- El chico estaba completamente encolerizado.-¡Si en lugar de actuar hasta el final, hubieras ayudado también a Gabumon, o incluso a tu propia compañera abríamos encontrado más pronto la maldita fortaleza y no tendríamos que pasar por esto! ¡Si algo le sucede a nuestros compañeros espero que sepas que será solo tu culpa!- Termino de recriminarle el chico. Camino en la cueva en la que estaban refugiados un poco y después volvió a mirarla para hablarle- ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Ella seguía en silencio sin negar o afirmar ni debatir nada de lo que Matt decía. El chico solo la miro con su expresión dolida y cansada. Hasta que ella se desplomo en el suelo. Matt la miro un momento y después se acercó a ella. Se había desmayado y respiraba con dificultad. Miro entre su chaqueta como algo se movía y cuando esta salió de entre su prenda noto que se trataba de una serpiente, misma que se arrastró fuera de la cueva que comenzaba a quedar a obscuras. Matt tomo de su chaqueta una lámpara y con ella ilumino el lugar, le quito a sora la chaqueta y reviso su cuerpo hasta dar con el lugar donde la serpiente la mordió. Las marcas de los colmillos se encontraban justo debajo de su cuello, en su pecho. El rubio la miro sin saber que hacer a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, sonrió un poco y trato de levantar su mano par acariciar su mejilla, pero no lo logro y esta callo. El muchacho la moro y la poso en su rostro.

-Sora… Sora, ¡Sora!, no te desmayes por favor, no…. ¡Soraaaaaaaa!

_En el próximo capitulo…_

_-¿Cómo nos sacaras de aquí genio?_

_-Antes que otra cosa debo decirte algo…_

_-El lugar es inmenso_

_-Primero hallemos a nuestros compañeros_

_-¡El radar!_

_-Esa fortaleza… ¿es un calabozo?_

_-La pregunta es… ¿Quiénes son sus prisioneros y porque los han encerrado?_

Gracias por continuar leyendo pese a mis constantes retrasos, me imagino que a de ser molesto, jejeje, pues bueno, uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo es dejar de retrasarme tanto con los fics, y espero cumplirlo. Como sea, un saludo gigante al mundo y la promesa de que pronto (a comparación de el tiempo que normalmente me tomo en actualizar) estará el siguiente capitulo, mientras, pásensela chido.

Ya saben, reviews, bien recibidos, y es algo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo.


	14. XIV La odisea de Matt parte 2

**Capitulo XIV**

"**La odisea de Matt- Segunda parte" **

**Fortaleza negra del desierto de cristal, en el continente Boro en el Digimundo**

**Abril 8 de 2081**

Takato Matsuda, hijo humilde de un par de panaderos, eso decía mucho de él. Nunca fue un chico altanero o pretencioso, con los años, y las dificultades en que a veces se metía el y su familia, aprendió a apreciar lo bueno de la misma. Era un chico enérgico, algo distraído y muchas veces infantil, pero sabia comportarse con seriedad cuando la situación así lo demandaba. Y este echo le sirvió mucho al conocer a su compañero digimon; Guilmon, un digimon bastante fuerte y también muy infantil, aunque en ocasiones había demostrado ser muy salvaje, e incluso había sido catalogado como peligroso, pero era Takato quien siempre lograba tranquilizarlo y sacar lo mejor de él, eran muy buenos amigos después de todo, y siempre sabían que podían contar con el otro en cualquier circunstancia.

Rika Nonaka, era un caso muy distinto. Hija de una modelo famosa y muy bella, había tenido tanto como había deseado, una muy buena educación en una escuela privada, había tenido la oportunidad de ir al teatro en varias ocasiones, y también podía leer cuantos libros deseara. Su posición económica le había permitido ir por la vida sin preocupaciones (o eso podrían interpretar las personas) pero la verdad cosas como esa a ella no le interesaban casi nada. Había creído con un carácter duro, frio, altanero, sarcástico y orgulloso, no hacia muchas amistades. En el momento en que conoció a su compañera Rinamon, casi nada cambio, su carácter seguía siendo muy duro y su altanería no hiso más que aumentar, aunque solo fue un poco. Desde el momento en que conoció a Renamon su ambición de ser fuerte era muy notable y algo llamativo de ella.

Podría decirse que ellos dos eran polos opuestos, y que no podrían llegar a congeniar, y la verdad es que esto era muy cierto, en el tiempo que llevaban ahí (el cual no era poco) solo en contadas ocasiones se habían dirigido unas cuantas palabras. Básicamente toda su estadía ahí se la habían pasado en el silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido metálico de la cerradura siendo picada por los clavos y huesos que Takato había encontrado esparcidos en el piso de su celda.

El chico parecía más entretenido que de costumbre a opinión de Rika. La chica lo observaba con detenimiento, lo veía hacer gestos extraños, sacar la lengua, entrecerrar los ojos, hacer gestos de disgusto entre otras cosas. Un "crack" se escucho y era señal de que otro hueso se había roto, el chico dejo de piquetear la cerradura y se dispuso a buscar otro hueso para seguir con su labor.

-¿Cómo nos sacaras de aquí genio?, y no me digas que abriendo esa puerta porque parece que no puedes hacerlo - Dijo Rika. Takato estaba arrodillado en el suelo buscando algo que le fuera útil. El chico la miro serio, y luego respondió.

-Es un poco más complicado de lo que había previsto, pero aun así confió en que podre abrir esta cerradura.

-Llevas en eso desde que llegamos aquí, y no e visto que logres nada.

-No tengo a la mano más que algunos clavos y huesos, además esta cerradura es difícil, una vez que logre saber con total precisión como funciona, lograre abrir esta puerta

-Si tu lo dices- Susurro Rika mientras volteaba a algún otro lugar. El chico siguió con su trabajo y después la miro con detenimiento.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-Pregunto el chico simplemente.

-¿Qué?-Casi grito ella, se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes que dividían las celdas-¿Enserio piensas que es buen momento para socializar?

-Bueno, si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo?-Dijo el castaño- Casi nunca estas con el resto de tu grupo, o con alguien más aparte de Renamon, creo que nunca te e visto hablar con alguien sobre algo que no tenga que ver con los digimons, algo pues… personal.

A ella no parecía importarle lo que él decía, se dio la vuelta y se recargo en los barrotes. El muchacho resoplo resignado, al menos intento hacer algo d e contacto con ella. Volvió a tratar de abrir la cerradura sin obtener un buen resultado aparentemente, pero el confiaba en si mismo y en que lograría abrir esa cerradura aunque no tuviera nada aparte de los oxidados y doblados clavos y los huesos que se rompían con suma facilidad.

-Morado-El chico volteo a ver a Rika la cual seguía dándole la espalda, no dijo nada solo la miro en silencio.- Ese es mi color favorito, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- El chico sonrío levemente, volvió su vista a la cerradura y le contestó:

-Amarillo. ¿Dónde vivías antes de que te reclutaran?

-Podría decirse que en ningún lado- Dijo ella, el muchacho no comprendió muy bien la respuesta pero antes de hacer otra pregunta ella interrumpió.- Oye, sabes que, es inútil, mejor resígnate, no abrirás eso, y aunque lo hicieras, ¿Qué cambia?, seguimos estando en medio de una fortaleza enemiga, sin modo de defendernos de los muchos guardias que deben haber distribuidos por todas partes, ¿No habías pensado en eso?- Estallo ella mirándolo con furia.

-Si, ya había pensado en eso. Mi plan es salir de aquí, dirigirnos hasta el lugar en que estén nuestros digivice, y luego encontrar a nuestros digimons, no creo que sean tantos guardias, piénsalo, parece que somos los únicos prisioneros aquí- Dijo extendiendo los brazos, nadie más estaba en ese lugar aparte de ellos- Si acaso, se encontraran en algún otro piso de la fortaleza, estoy muy seguro de que si somos cuidadosos podremos escabullirnos sin ser detectados.

-Bien genio, has pensado en todo, o, casi en todo, solo no has pensado que es imposible salir de aquí, ya que es imposible que tu habrás la cerradura…- La voz de Rika fue interrumpida por el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse con lentitud y provocando un fuerte ruido muy molesto.

-¿Qué decías?- Pregunto el de forma burlona y ella solo se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo sigo encerrada, y tardaste días en abrir esa celda, ¿Debo estar feliz acaso?- Nuevamente un chirrido agudo se hiso presente en el lugar y Rika miro la puerta frente a ella ceder con total facilidad. –Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Lo difícil es descifrar el mecanismo interno de la cerradura, más con unas como esta que están supuestas a ser inviolables, pero una vez que lo haces con una, es fácil repetir el proceso.- Le explico el- Ahora, a buscar a nuestros digimons.

Rika no supo que era esa sensación, ese cosquilleo en su estomago al ver al muchacho tan seguro de si mismo y tan seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Intuyo que era emoción solamente, emoción por poder salir de ahí por fin y dejar de ser una inútil. Mientras que su opinión de aquel niño que había denominado antes como, cobarde, o estúpido, ahora había cambiado un poco, era excepcional debía reconocer, hábil en ciertas cosas, y sobre todo, paciente. Se apresuró a alcanzar al muchacho que le daba la espalda mientras se encaminaba a unas escaleras que llevaban fuera de ese lugar.

**Desierto de cristal, en el continente Boro, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 8 de 2081**

Sora comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud. Reconoció que se encontraba en la cueva a la que entro junto con Matt huyendo de la tormenta poco antes de que se desmayara, no sabía bien cuanto tiempo hacía de eso. Debía ser de noche, pues la cueva era iluminada por una fogata a unos metros de ella. Volteo en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba el fuego y vio ahí a Matt, adormilado, sin su chaqueta, y aparentemente cansado, su cabello que normalmente estaba bien peinado se encontraba totalmente alborotado, y sus brazos parecían estar llenos de, ¿lodo?, algo extraño ya que estaban en un desierto. El rubio la miro y noto que había recuperado el conocimiento. Se aproximó a ella con rapidez, Sora trato de levantarse apoyándose en sus brazos pero se sentía muy débil.

-No te muevas, no deberías esforzarte tanto.- Le dijo el con un tono preocupado. Ella se sentía extraña viéndolo comportarse así. El la ayudo a sentarse y a recorrerse para poder apoyar su espalda en la pared de la cueva.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto ella.

-Te desmayaste, una serpiente te mordió- Le dijo el señalando su pecho. La chica sé palpó el lugar indicado y sintió una especie de tela sobre el. Miró con dificultad y noto que tenia el pecho cubierto por una gaza blanca. Volteó a ver al muchacho y este continuo con su explicación- Después de que encontré el lugar donde te mordió, hice una cortada para poder sacar el veneno succionándolo, luego busque algunas plantas medicinales que crecen en esta región, encendí una fogata y al cabo de un rato escuche un sonido extraño, como agua corriendo en un rio, me guie por el sonido y descubrí una especie de manantial justo debajo de nosotros.- Señalo en dirección a una de las esquinas de la cueva donde se alcanzaba a ver la humedad y que se había escarbado ahí.

-El desierto de cristal… su nombre se debe a que los primeros que lo cruzaron juraban encontrar grandes cantidades de agua en pleno desierto, es porque debajo de él, casi en toda su extensión ay un manantial, y no es muy raro encontrar algunos metros bajo tierra agua, y debido a que hay digimons que cavan para hacer madrigueras en la arena, a veces esta brota creando pequeños charcos o lagunas que reflejan la luz del sol como si fueran espejos, o cristales esparcidos por el desierto-Explicó ella recordando las palabras que alguna vez le dijera el anciano Genai, cuando era ella aun más joven-Gracias Matt- Dijo. Toco de nuevo su pecho y después pensó en algo- succionaste el veneno… con tu boca supongo, la herida esta muy cerca de mis…

-Si, lo se-Dijo el muy rojo por la vergüenza- Lo siento- Dijo sin atreverse a mirarla.

-No importa, te lo agradezco, hiciste mucho por mi y quisiera poder recompensarte pero…

-No, sora yo…- Trataba de decir el muchacho-Antes que otra cosa debo decirte algo… Perdóname, por favor- Lo escucho decir. Era extraño, muy extraño recibir una disculpa de su parte, era algo a lo que en verdad no estaba acostumbrada.

-Pero… ¿por…?

-Por las cosas que te dije, las acusaciones que hice en tu contra… el… el golpe que te di, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, me siento como escoria, como basura, no debí hacerlo, de verdad, no espero que me perdones ahora, la verdad, no se si merezca que me perdones, solo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento como nunca en mi vida me había arrepentido de nada, de verdad, sé que hice mal, y me siento pésimo por ello.

Ella sonrió con ternura al escucharlo, tomo su mano y cuando el la miro ella sonrió con sinceridad.

-Todos comenten errores Matt, pero pocos reconocen que lo hacen, y tu eres de esas personas, no te preocupes, no te guardo rencor, estabas algo alterado, en realidad, muy alterado, era lógico que en algún momento sin más ni más estallaras, eres humano después de todo, y estabas bajo una gran presión.

-Eso no justifica que hiciera lo que hice.

-Mejor olvídalo, yo hare lo mismo-le dijo para tranquilizarlo, el sonrió agradecido y conmovido por la dulzura de la pelirroja.- Dijiste que usaste plantas medicinales, ¿Dónde las encontraste y como sabias cuales usar?-El muchacho tomo de un bolsillo de su pantalón una especie de revista, se la dio a ella quien la miro.

- "Guía de plantas y hongos, y sus propiedades medicinales"-Leyó el titulo de la revista la cual tenia una gran cantidad de plantas, información de las mismas y una foto a color de cada una, además de una lista de ligares donde podrían encontrarse. (Era sorprendente cuanta similitud tenia el mundo digital y el digimundo).

-Tuve que buscarlas por muchas partes, fue difícil encontrarlas pero lo hice, con ellas prepare un te que sirve para contrarrestar el veneno, y veo que funciono mejor de lo que esperaba, la fiebre te bajo casi de inmediato, y hasta despertaste.

-¿De donde sacaste esto?-Le pregunto refiriéndose a su guía de plantas.

-Mi madre me la regalo, cuando me reclutaron, dijo que tal vez me seria útil, aprendí de mi padre como tratar heridas de animales venenosos, una vez una serpiente me mordió la pierna y mi padre saco el veneno.

-Es una suerte que estuvieras aquí conmigo, no cualquiera sabría que hacer.- Sora le sonrió agradecida.

-No es gran cosa lo que hice en realidad, era lo que debía hacer.- Le respondió con modestia- Pero ya basta de charlas, debes descansar, las propiedades curativas del te actuaran mejor si estas en reposo, anda, duerme.

-¿Y tu? ¿Qué tanto tiempo llevas sin dormir?-le dijo, pues se veía muy cansado, parecía que no había dormido en un buen tiempo, mientras ella permanecía recostada sobre una manta cubierta por su chaqueta a modo de frazada, y usando como almohada la chaqueta del chico, cosa de la que apenas se había percatado.

-No e dormido desde que te mordió la serpiente, y eso fue ayer.

-¡Llevas un día entero sin dormir!

-Si… no podía dormir sin saber si estabas bien o mal.

-Bueno, ahora me encuentro bien, deberías descansar un poco.

-Eso creo, me vendría muy bien.- Dicho eso el muchacho se recostó sobre la arena y cerro los ojos, no paro mucho para que Sora se diera cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormido. La pelirroja lo miro con ternura y gratitud antes de recostarse nuevamente para volver a dormir mientras el fuego que iluminaba la cueva poco a poco disminuía hasta dejar el lugar completamente a obscuras.

**Fortaleza negra del desierto de cristal, en el continente Boro en el Digimundo**

**Abril 8 de 2081**

Takato y Rika se encontraban apenas del otro lado de la puerta que encontraron al subir las escaleras luego de salir de sus celdas. No sabían que hacer ni a donde dirigirse, ambos apenas recordaban cuando los habían llevado ahí, y no sabían que camino tomar para poder llegar a afuera, o a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-El lugar es inmenso- Dijo rica al ver el corredor, aunque se refería a la fortaleza, ya que mientras los transportaban había logrado ver muy bien el lugar. Lo poco que recordaba era que ese lugar tenia la forma de un coliseo, habían pasado por un gran espacio desprovisto de techo y todo rodeado por el edificio circular de varios metros de altura.- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?- Pregunto ella. Takato no tenia un plan en si para esa situación, hasta ese momento consideraba que habían tenido mucha suerte en logar llegar hasta ese punto sin ser descubiertos, no sabia cual debía ser su siguiente movida.

-Deberíamos buscar la forma de salir de esta fortaleza.

-No- Dijo con voz imponente la pelirroja, el muchacho la miro a los ojos y noto en ellos la furia y el coraje de la joven (y cada vez más atractiva a los ojos de él) Rika Nonaka.- No se tu, pero yo no pienso irme de aquí sin Renamon.- Sentenció sin durar.

-Escucha, no me mal entiendas, también quiero encontrar a Guilmon, pero es que no sabemos a donde ir, como movernos, nada, creo que lo más prudente es buscar la salida, y si en el camino logramos encontrar a Guilmon y a Rinamon, eso seria muy bueno, pero no albergaría muchas esperanzas en que sucediera eso.

-Si quieres vete, yo me quedo- Le dijo. El muchacho dudo un poco al verla alejarse pero después la alcanzó. Ella se dirigía a una puerta que estaba en el otro extremo del corredor, al ver al chico a su lado lo miro con suspicacia y pregunto:- ¿No que ibas a irte, cobarde?

-No puedo dejar que hagas esto sola, es una verdadera locura, y no es de caballeros abandonar a una dama.

-¡Mira si crees que necesito que me defiendan…!

-No es lo que pienso- la interrumpió-estoy muy seguro de que eres capaz de cuidar de ti misma, se nota que eres fuerte, solo no pienso marcharme y abandonar a un camarada, menos a tres, tienes razón Rika, primero hallemos a nuestros compañeros, descubriremos que carajo pasa aquí, y luego… me gustaría mucho que me dejes conocerte mejor- El castaño la miro con una sonrisa suplicante en el rostro, nuevamente un cosquilleo se hiso presente en el estomago de Rika, aunque esto solo logro que desviara la mirada.

-Vamos a buscar- Dijo evadiendo la otra petición de él. El castaño parecía no estar inconforme con la respuesta de ella y juntos se aproximaron a la puerta. La abrieron y lo que vieron fue algo sorprendente.

Nuevamente estaban frente a varias celdas como las del lugar en que habían estado apenas unos minutos atrás, pero esta vez no estaban vacías, estaban repletas de digimons, pequeños y grandes, furiosos y resignados, heridos y sanos. Parecía una cárcel de digimons los cuales al verlos se sorprendieron y mientras algunos se llenaron de esperanza otros no sintieron otra cosa más que miedo, y algunos otros rencor. Los dos al ver esto se aproximaron a buscar entre las multitudes de las celdas que pedían los sacaran de ese lugar a sus respectivos compañeros.

-¡Guilmon!, ¡Guilmon, ¿Aquí estas?- Repetía Takato buscando con la mirada a su digimon.

-¡Renamon, Renamon!-Gritaba a su vez Rika haciendo su propia búsqueda. Al cabo de un rato concluyeron que no estaban ahí, mientras los gritos seguían sin cesar los dos se reunieron en el centro de la habitación.

-No están aquí- Le dijo Takato a la pelirroja.

-Si, eso parece, ¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo se, creo que… no seria mala idea sacar a estos digimons de aquí.

-¿Estas loco? Si sacamos a todos estos digimons, crearan un alboroto y nos descubrirán.

-¡¿No estas viendo lo que pasa?- Dijo el extendiendo los brazos- Esto ya es un alboroto, seguramente los gritos de todos estos prisioneros ya alertaron a los guardias, deben estar en camino, y si liberamos a estos digimons, podrán ayudarnos a combatirlos y encontrar a Rinamon y a Guilmon- Argumento el chico para convencer a su compañera, ella medito un poco las cosas, pero antes de poder mostrarse a favor o encontrar escucharon un fuerte portazo.

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí, por que el alboroto?- Exclamo un Meramon acompañado de un grupo variado de digimons entre los que resaltaban Ogremon, y un par de Dovermons (digimons con la apariencia de perros). El grupo observó al par de Tamers mientras todos los digimons guardaban silencio atentos a lo que estaba por suceder.

-Pero que les parece- Comenzó el Ogremon- Nuestro par de prisioneros favoritos decidieron salir de sus celdas sin permiso y venir a visitar al resto de los presos- El Ogremon se acercó a ellos girando su mazo de hueso como un oficial gira una macana.- No están aquí, tal vez ya se percataron de eso- Dijo.

-¿Hablas de nuestros compañeros?- Pregunto Takato.

-Si, precisamente de ese grupo de asquerosos traidores a nuestra pulcra raza, ese cuarteto de mugrosos están muy bien vigilados, y ustedes dos, ahora mismo regresaran a sus celdas donde estarán hasta que hallemos a los otros dos humanos que los acompañan.- Les dijo el digimon.

-Llevémoslos junto con los otros Tamers- Dijo Meramon acercándose al par.

-No, si escapan de nuevo, seria un riesgo para nosotros, mejor será encerrarlos por separado, para evitar cualquier problemita.- El digimon estaba a punto de sujetar a Rika cuando Takato se le lanzo encima golpeándolo en el estomago con el hombro y luego los puños. Ogremon se molesto más no parecía muy afectado por los golpes y solo lo apartó con el puño mandándolo a estrellarse con la reja de una celda y caer inconsciente.

-¡Takato!- Exclamó Rika.

-Tú no cometas las estupideces de ese niño, atenlos a los dos, y llévenselos de aquí, al piso de arriba, lejos de los otros Tamers, y de sus compañeros, ya mañana nos haremos cargo de ellos.- Indico Ogremon y se aceraron a ella un par de Gazimons que la tomaron de los brazos, otro par sostenía al adolorido castaño y casi lo arrastraban para trasladarlo. Los esposaron a ambos y a empujones los llevaron a una nueva celda. Rika se sentía impotente mientras nuevamente era hecha prisionera, miro al chico que lo único que hiso fue esbozar una sonrisa algo forzada por el dolor de su cuerpo y que desconcertó a la pelirroja.

**Desierto de cristal, en el continente Boro, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 9 de 2081**

Matt despertó antes que Sora, se levantó con una expresión relajada y menos fatigada que la que tenía antes. Miro a Sora quien seguía dormida, la cueva comenzaba a ser iluminada por los primeros rayos del nuevo día, cuando el rubio salió de ella. Se alejó un poco con la intensión de poder orinar sin incomodar a la chica que lo acompañaba. Mientras lo hacia miraba el desierto al cual debía admitir ya le había tomado un poco de gusto, ese panorama amplio y solitario. El ambiente le era relajante a ese chico que constantemente disfrutaba de su soledad. Mientras se subía la cremallera del palón tiro por accidente su Digivice que se golpeo con una roca al caer al suelo. El muchacho lo recogió esperando que no estuviera dañado (lo ultimo que necesitaba era que el digivice dejara de funcionar, aunque solo podía usarlo para ver la hora, ya que no podría comunicarse ni por radio ni por ningún otro medio con ninguna persona). Al ver tenerlo en sus manos noto que emitía un sonido que no recordaba haber escuchado antes, se dirigió a la sombra de la cueva para poder ver mejor la pantalla y noto en esta un punto que parpadeaba y emitía una onda que se extendía en toda la pantalla e iluminaba otros tres puntos, uno que se encontraba justo a su lado, y otros dos alejados de él.

-¡El radar!- Exclamó con tal fuerza que despertó a Sora quien desconcertada y estirando los brazos lo cuestionó.

-¿Ahora que pasa?

-El radar- Repito el muchacho sosteniendo en alto su digivice.

-¿Cuál radar?- Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y se le acercaba

-El radar, antes de irnos, Izzy me dijo que los digivice emiten una onda de energía que puede ser detectada por dispositivos que irradian el mismo tipo de energía, ¡Este digivice puede detectar los otros!

-Los nuevos digivice´s, los repartieron a todos, ¡Podemos rastrear los de Takato y Rika!

-Exactamente, no me acordaba, pero, digamos que un afortunado accidente nos permitirá encontrar a Rika y Takato, y junto con ellos…

-¡Biyomon y Gabumon!-Gritó con emoción la pelirroja.

-Ahora solo ay que seguir la señal.

-Vamos de una vez entonces-Sentenció ella.

-Si aunque…-El muchacho se notaba algo preocupado- ¿Segura que ya estas en condiciones de volver a caminar en el desierto?- Ella lo miro con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No te preocupes, me siento mucho mejor, esa planta si que es efectiva contrarrestando el veneno.

-Bien entonces vámonos, la señal indica que se encuentran a unos tres kilómetros al noroeste.- Ambos partieron de inmediato en la dirección que indico Matt para encontrar a Takato y Rika.

**Fortaleza negra del desierto de cristal, en el continente Boro en el Digimundo**

**Abril 9 de 2081**

Takato y Rika permanecían sentados en el piso de una celda atados esposados y de espaldas. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que los habían vuelto a capturar, no tenían nada que discutir. Rika seguía algo molesta con el muchacho, por haber cometido el acto estúpido de atacar al Digimon que lo golpeo con fuerza, ¿Por qué lo había echo?, ¿Por ella? Esa idea la incomodaba, no estaba segura de que le desagradara, pero no estaba del todo conforme con ello. Giro la cabeza para poder mirar sobre su hombro el hombro del chico que permanecía con la mirada clavada al suelo.

-Eres un estúpido- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si no hubieras perdido el tiempo pensando en sacar a los digimons de sus celdas habríamos podido irnos de ahí y no ser vistos, ahora estaríamos posiblemente con Renamon y Guilmon y encerrados otra vez.

-Tal vez si tú no hubieras decidido no ayudarme estaríamos fuera de aquí, ¿No lo habías pensado?

-Eres un estúpido.- Volvió a decirle, el chico solo dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa resignada pues comprendía bastante bien el carácter de esa chica.

-Esto servirá de algo.- Dijo el.

-¿De que sirve esto?- Lo cuestionó muy enojada.

-Pues para poder hablar, conocernos, y así trabajar mejor en equipo después… cuéntame algo sobre ti- Ella bufo molesta por la incesante intención de el por conocerla, nunca había conocido a otro chico que estuviera tan empeñada en fastidiarla con lo mismo. Pero reconsiderando las cosas, ese chico tal vez podía decir, le agradaba, de cierto modo, no era tan malo como parecía.

-¿Qué quieres saber de mi?-le preguntó.

-No lo se, cualquier cosa, algo sobre tu familia.

-Mi familia… solo son mi abuela y mi madre.

-¿Y que hay de tu papá?

-¡Ese bastardo!- Exclamó con ira, Takato se desconcertó y trato de mirarla aunque no pudo por el echo de estar espalda con espalda, solo logro ver parte de su rostro y su rojo cabello- Nos abandonó a mi y a mi mamá cuando ella quedo embarazada con apenas dieciséis años, él era su maestro de música y la enamoro hasta conseguir lo que realmente buscaba, mi mamá sola salió adelante, sin más apoyo que el de mi abuela, ellas dos son fuertes, muy fuertes, mi madre lucho por poder mantenerme, y ahora ella…

-Es una famosa modelo- La interrumpió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No hay nadie que no lo sepa, tu madre, con todo respeto, es una mujer muy hermosa, y esta en las portadas de centenares de revistas, por eso te reconocí la primera vez que nos vimos. Recuerdo que unos chicos me mostraron una revista en la que había un artículo acompañado de una foto sobre la famosa modelo y su destacada hija Tamer, eran tu y tu mamá.- Rika hiso memoria y recordó la vez que las entrevistaron, la gran noticia de la hermosa mujer, madre soltera de una niña prodigio.

-Por eso me reconociste, por ser la hija de una hermosa mujer.

-Más bien se quien es tu mamá, por lo bonita y destacada que eres- Le confesó- No me intereso mucho la mujer mayor de la foto y el articulo, aunque es muy bella, me intereso más su bonita hija Tamer- Ella agradeció en ese momento más que nunca que se encontraban de espaldas, pues en ese modo el no noto lo rojas que se tornaron sus mejillas.

-¿Y… que hay de ti?- dijo con voz titubeante por la sensación cálida en todo su cuerpo.

-M… nada de gran importancia la verdad, mis padres son panaderos, antes de que me reclutaran era un estudiante normal, ni muy bueno, ni un estúpido, trataba de no meterme en problemas, aunque constantemente lograba lo contrario, de ese modo conocí a Guilmon, huyendo de uno de mis "líos" me tope en un parque con un huevo y del huevo nació el, me encontraron a los pocos días desde eso, y desde entonces he sido un Tamer, fuerte según la opinión de algunos y muy descuidado y torpe según la opinión de la mayoría.

-Eres muy paciente, esa es una gran virtud- apuntó ella, el chico sonrió aunque la chica no lo noto.

-Gracias… bueno, creo que seguiremos con la plática luego.- Dijo y se puso de pie, de sus manos resbalaron las esposas que lo tenían aprisionado (o eso suponía la pelirroja)

-¿Que…? ¿En que momento te liberaste?

-Poco antes de que me llamaras estúpido la primera vez, decidí no levantarme en ese momento para poder descansar un poco y platicar contigo.

¡Eres un…!

-No pierdas el tiempo- Dijo mientras se agachaba y tomaba las esposas Rika escucho un sonido metálico y luego un "clik" que indicaba que ya era libre.-Ay que encontrar a nuestros compañeros.

-¿Cómo conseguiste abrirlas?-Le pregunto recordando lo mucho que le costó abrir su celda. Él le mostro un aro metálico en el que se encontraban varias llaves, diez cuando menos.

-Cuando ataque a Ogremon se las arrebate, creí que nos serian útiles, ni siguiera se dio cuenta que las tome, y menos que le faltaban.- Ella contuvo cuanto pudo la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro en señal de admiración por su hazaña. Guardo la compostura y mostro su acostumbrada frialdad.

-Bien pensado niño, ahora vámonos.-Indicó.

No tenían muy en claro a donde dirigirse, solo sabían que debían salir de ahí, para su suerte la celda no estaba cerrada, ni vigilada. Estaban completamente seguros de que no lograría escapar y por ello ni se preocuparon en vigilarlos, salieron del lugar y nuevamente se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la fortaleza. Takato creyó escuchar la voz de Guilmon y se guio con ella a través de un corredor vacío. Llegaron enfrente de una puerta y la abrieron con brusquedad, golpeando a un Gazimon dejándolo noqueado, dos más que estaban al parecer, torturando al digimon rojo voltearon para ver los puños de Rika y Takato estrellarse en sus caras. Takato sonrió con emoción al ver a su compañero, y este reacciono del mismo modo. En la celda se encontraban también Biyomon, Renamon y Gabumon.

-Que bueno que los encontramos, nos tenían muy preocupados.

-Guilmon sabia que vendrías Takato- dijo mientras sacaba sus brazos por entre las rejas para abrazar al muchacho, permanecieron así por un rato y mientras tanto Rika miro a Rinamon que estaba esposada a la pared.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó.

-No ye preocupes Rika, se necesita más para herirme, estas esposas neutralizan mis poderes sensoriales y mi capacidad de desvanecerme, por eso no pude escapar ni comunicarme contigo.

-No te preocupes, yo comprendo, me alegra que estés bien- Dijo con total sinceridad y sin el sarcasmo característico de su voz.

-No perdamos tiempo, debemos salir de aquí y buscar a Matt y Sora- Dijo Gabumon haciendo reaccionar a los dos Tamers.

-¿No saben en donde se encuentra Sora?-inquirió Biyomon.

-No, lo sentimos, pero el lado bueno es que si no esta aquí, seguramente vendrán a ayudarnos pronto.

**Desierto de cristal, en el continente Boro, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 9 de 2081**

Sora y Matt vigilaban desde una distancia prudente la fortaleza frente a ellos. Era grande, con forma de un coliseo y totalmente hecha de metal. Jambas habían visto algo semejante a eso, parecía ser una especie de prisión. Rodearon por completo la prisión en busca de una entrada, y solo lograron encontrar una; La puerta principal, enorme y aparentemente muy resistente, seguramente estaría vigilada del otro lado, así que llegar y tocar para que les permitieran entrar no era una opción.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?- Le pregunto Sora, el muchacho no supo que responderle y en ese momento escucharon un vehículo aproximarse, se ocultaron detrás de unos montones de arena y observaron una especie de camión arrastrado por un par de Monochromons. El rubio inmediatamente tuvo un plan y no fue necesario decirle nada a la chica, pues esta parecía haber pensado lo mismo que él.

El enorme vehículo en el cual transportaban digimons recién capturados se detuvo estando del otro lado de la puerta, en el interior de la fortaleza. El Gazimon que lo conducía bajo y junto con otros cuantos comenzaron a bajar con forcejeos y violencia a todos los pasajeros. Digimons todos en nivel Rookie, indefensos y algunos heridos. Comenzaron a desfilar uno por uno con rumbo al centro de la fortaleza donde había una especié de arena de lucha en un terrero bajo, rodeándolo habían gradas, en las que se encontraban ya posicionados algunos espectadores (aparentemente, guardias de la fortaleza).

Cuando ya nadie observaba Matt se soltó de la cuerda que colgaba debajo del vehículo, a la cual se había aferrado para lograr entrar sin ser visto, junto a el Sora quien había echo lo mismo se incorporo y ambos, ocultándose detrás de los peldaños que sostenían una plataforma que cubría una gran área alrededor de la arena de batalla para así evitar ser descubiertos. Observaron a lo lejos, en el centro de la arena como eran sometidos varios de los prisioneros, y eran llevados otros más, y como los guardias en las gradas aplaudían a las torturas de sus compañeros en contra de los digimons indefensos.

-Esta fortaleza… ¿es un calabozo?- Dijo Sora observando con dificultad la crueldad con que eran tratados los prisioneros. Matt miraba los alrededores, más allá de las gradas se podía ver una parte de la fortaleza que el intuyo era el lugar donde estaban las celdas. Miro la arena de batalla con curiosidad, ¿Acaso estaba por llevarse a cabo un espectáculo?, se preguntó al ver a los guardias y a los digimons prisioneros ser repartidos por toda la arena donde se encontraban algunas armas como mazos, hachas y espadas manchadas de sangre.

- La pregunta es… ¿Quiénes son sus prisioneros y porque los han encerrado?- El rubio estaba comprendiendo lo que sucedía -no perdamos tiempo, ay que encontrar a Takato y Rika,

-Si… ¿En donde se encuentran?- le pregunto la joven, el muchacho reviso la pantalla de su digivice y noto que la posición en la que se encontraban los digivice´s era justo en donde se encontraban ellos.

-Qué extraño-Musito llamando el interés de la joven a su lado- Dice que están justo aquí, pero… a menos que-ambos dirigieron su mirada a la plataforma que se encontraba arriba de ellos.

-Están en el nivel de arriba, justo encima de nosotros.

-Eso parece, ay que encontrar la forma de subir.- Ambos se apresuraron a buscar el modo de subir sin llamar la atención.

Mientras tanto, en un apartado punto se encontraban Takato, Rika y los cuatro digimons corriendo apresuradamente por los pasillos, les pareció sumamente extraño que no hubieran encontrado a ningún guardia hasta ese momento, pero mejor prefirieron ignorar ese echo que resultaba conveniente en su situación. Miraron desde una gran ventana la arena de batalla en medio de la fortaleza y las gradas a su alrededor, parecía un estadio de futbol poco antes de que comenzara un importante partido, pues varios de los digimons buscaban asientos para presenciar la acción que estaba por suscitarse. Observando esto fue como Takato recordó algo de suma importancia y que debido a que su mente había estado concentrada en otras cosas había olvidado por completo.

-¡Los digivice´s!- Rika lo miro comprendiendo lo que decía, había olvidado que antes de llegar a la fortaleza les habían arrebatado sus digivice´s y por tanto, no podían hacer digievolucionar a sus compañeros.

-¡Demonios!, lo había olvidado, necesitamos recuperarlos, ¿Dónde estarán?

-Es muy probable que el Ogremon o el Meramon que son los líderes los lleven consigo, no creo que sean tan tontos como para dejarlos por ahí abandonados.- Afirmó Renamon.

-Bueno, pues Ogremon no los tenia, cuando lo ataque para quitarle las llaves, no note que los tuviera consigo-apuntó Takato.

-Eso significa que están en manos de Meramon-Dedujo Gabumon.

-Y encontrarlo a él, es encontrarlos.-Sentenció Biyomon.

-¿Dónde comenzamos a buscar?- Renamon pareció meditar la pregunta de Rika un momento y después razonó en donde se encontraban.

-Allá- Dijo señalando por la ventana el otro extremo de la fortaleza, un edificio que se encontraba justo encima de la gran puerta de la construcción.

-¿Allá?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le preguntó Takato.

-Es lógico pensarlo, no les conviene que estemos cerca de ellos, ya que si escapamos, no podríamos hacer mucho si no tenemos los digivice´s, por lo que nos ponen tan distanciados como les es posible, nosotros en un extremo de la fortaleza…

-Y los digivice´s en otro.- Terminó Takato.

-Exactamente- No hubo necesidad de nada más para que el grupo entero se pusiera en marcha para llegar hasta el otro lado de la fortaleza.

Matt y Sora estaban ya en la planta alta, ocultos en una esquina revisando si el área era segura, Matt logró ver que todo el corredor estaba vacío, e indico a sora que era momento de moverse, caminaron casi a gatas con mucho sigilo para no llamar la atención de nadie. La señal del Digivice mostraba a los otros dos dentro de una oficina que estaba frente a ellos. Matt pego su dedo índice a sus labios indicando a Sora que debían ser silenciosos, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro con lentitud, abrió la puerta con la misma lentitud lo suficiente para que pudieran entrar uno a la vez. Sora paso primero ocultándose detrás de un escritorio que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta, luego entro Matt y cerró la puerta, notaron casi de inmediato que en la enorme y bien decorada habitación no se encontraba nadie, ni algún enemigo, ni sus compañeros como ellos esperaban. Matt se aproximó a la gigantesca ventana y se percato de la perfecta vista de la arena de batalla.

-Matt- lo llamó sora y el chico volteo para ver que la chica señalaba una varilla metálica clavada a la pared y en la cual colgaban los dos digivice´s.

-Bueno, encontramos los digivice´s. Creo que debimos suponer desde un principio que se los arrebatarían.

-Tomémoslos y busquemos a los…-Sora cayó al escuchar pasos fuera de la habitación Matt le hiso una seña con la mano para que se ocultara y el hiso lo propio arrojándose detrás de un sofá en la habitación. Sora se oculto debajo del escritorio.

A la oficina principal entró el Digimon a cargo de toda la fortaleza, Meramon, quien se dirigió de inmediato a la ventana para observar la arena desde ahí. Tomo de un estante a su lado un aparato parecido a un transmisor y hablo a través de él.

-Ya es hora- Dijo con voz seria y lo siguiente fue que los guardias que golpeaban a los prisioneros en medio de la arena de batalla se dispersaron dejando a los prisioneros solos. Fácilmente el numero de presos en el terreno de batalla hacienda a más de doscientos diferentes digimons, grandes y pequeños. Una malla metálica se comenzó a elevar cuando el ultimo Gazimon salió de la arena dejando encerrados a todos los prisioneros que observaban todo a su alrededor sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos al torneo del desierto de cristal!-Exclamo Meramon por medio del transmisor y su voz fue amplificada por unas bocinas posicionadas en casi toda la fortaleza.-Hoy, los digimons traidores a nuestra raza que fueron capturados en la isla File, pelearan por sus vidas.-Matt hiso un gran esfuerzo por contener su sorpresa al escuchar lo que había dicho Meramon, los digimons capturados de la isla File.- Todos y cada uno de ustedes, digimons traidores, tienen atado a su cuerpo un listón, de color rojo o azul, se dividirán en dos equipos y su misión será matar a los del equipo contrario, los que sobrevivan serán incluidos en nuestro poderoso ejercito.-Explico con frialdad el digimon- Y en caso de que se nieguen a pelear, todos serán asesinados, así que si aprecian sus vidas, paguen el precio de su traición y no muestren piedad a nadie, pelearan hasta que solo quede la mitad de ustedes, o hasta que caiga la noche, lo que suceda primero.

Matt miro a Sora ponerse de pie aprovechando que Meramon estaba distraído y acercarse a la varilla metálica en la pared con la clara intensión de tomar los digivice's que de esta colgaban.

-Buena suerte a todos, espero que los más fuertes prevalezcan.- Dijo y volteo a ver a Sora, a quien ya había detectado desde antes. Se preparo para atacarla con una bola de fuego cuando Matt, (a quien no había descubierto) se levanto de detrás del sofá y le lanzo un florero que había tomado de una mesita al lado del mueble. El florero al estrellarse en la cabeza de Meramon se rompió bañando a este con el agua que contenía la cual se evaporo al contacto con su cuerpo cubierto de llamas que parecía pelaje. Sora aprovecho para tomar los digivice's y guardarlos en su chaqueta mientras que Meramon los observaba alternadamente a ambos.

-Valla, esto si que es una sorpresa, no esperaba que fueran tan idiotas para venir aquí, pero ya que lo hicieron me ahorraron algo de trabajo.

-Si crees que puedes contra nosotros estas muy equivocado.- Afirmó Matt

-Eso mismo dijeron los Tamers a los que capturamos la ultima vez, pero fue inútil su oposición.- dijo Meramon con los brazos cruzados una gran confianza en si mismo.

-¿Los mataron?

-No… tal vez nos sean útiles después, aun no sé que hare con ellos, o con los otros dos que capturamos, amigos suyos supongo, lo que si se, es que ustedes no saldrán de aquí con vida.-Meramon encendió una bola de fuego en su mano y se preparo para atacar al rubio.

-Esta por verse- Meramon lanzó la bola de fuego la cual esquivo Matt y se estrello en la pared en la cual había un cuadro que se incendio al contacto. Matt alzó la mesita y la lanzo sobre Meramon quien le lanzó una bola de fuego y que la quemo de inmediato y calló al suelo. Sora se aproximó a la puerta para huir pero el digimon enemigo se lanzo sobre ella golpeando con el brazo a Matt derribándolo y luego cerrando la puerta de una patada manteniendo su pie sobre ella para evitar que la abriera nuevamente.

-¿Te iras tan pronto? Pero si la diversión apenas va a empezar. Me muero por ver tu reacción cuando asesine con mis propias manos a tu digimon.- Sora miraba aterrorizada a su enemigo mientras que Matt se incorporaba con dificultad.

-¡Espiral mágico!- se oyó el grito de Biyomon desde afuera de la oficina y por el cristal de la puerta entro una ráfaga de fuego verde que impacto en la cara de Meramon, y aunque no le causo daño si lo sorprendió y obligo a retirarse dando algunos pasos hacia atrás. Por la puerta entraron Biyomon y Gabumon, y detrás de ellos se encontraban Takato, Rika, Guilmon y Rinamon.

-¡Gabumon!- Exclamó Matt al ver al digimon.

-¡Por fin los encontramos!-Dijo Rika al ver al par de jóvenes. Meramon se incorporo dispuesto a continuar con el ataque, pero antes de eso Matt tomo su digivice y este emitió una luz al ponerlo frente a Gabumon.

-Gabumon Digivols a… ¡Garurumon!- El lobo blanco se lanzo sobre Meramon empujándolo hasta llegar a la gran ventana rompiéndola y haciendo que ambos cayeran fuera de la habitación.

-¡Garurumon!-Exclamó Matt y se apresuró a la ventana echa añicos para ver desde ahí la pelea que comenzaba entre Meramon y Gabumon.

-¡Que sucede aquí!- Exclamo un digimons con apariencia de una gran ave blanca, el digimon (un Kokatorimon) se sorprendió al ver a los Tamers en ese lugar y luego se dispuso a hacerle frente- No los dejare irse de aquí.

-¿Porque supones que necesitamos tu permiso?-Dijo Rika mientras sora le entregaba un digivice y esta le hacia una señal a Renamon.

-Rinamon, Digivols a… ¡Kyubimon! – El zorro amarillo ataco al digimon ave derribándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate con una sola embestida.

Sora observó junto a Matt la fiera pelea que Meramon y Garurumon protagonizaban en la plataforma frente a ellos, y a la distancia observó el combate que tenia lugar frente a las gradas el cual atrapaba completamente la atención de todos los guardias.

-No podemos dejarlos ahí- Señalo Takato concordando con lo que pensaba Sora, Matt sin embargo seguía totalmente concentrado en la pelea de su compañero. Gabumon ataco con su aullido explosivo al digimons que era tan veloz como el y esquivaba los rayos azules del lobo, para contratacar con bolas de fugo que impactaban muy cerca de ellos, trasladaron su pelea abajo. Y Matt ya no pudo ver nada.

-¡Maldición, debo ir con el!- Exclamó el rubio dándose la vuelta pero Sora se interpuso en su camino-¡¿Que haces Sora?

-Garurumon estará bien, pero esos digimons de allá no, debemos hacer algo por ellos.- El rubio estuvo a punto de debatir pero sabia que ella tenia razón y guardo silencio-¿Qué hacemos?- le preguntó.

-Takato, tu busca al equipo especial que fue capturado, ellos pueden ayudarnos- Se aproximó al escritorio y abrió uno de sus cajones, revolvió las cosas ahí y no halló nada, hiso lo mismo con otro y con un tercero hasta que dio con lo que buscaba; cuatro digivice´s como los que ellos solían usar-necesitaras estos- Dijo y se los entrego a Takato- búscalos.-Takato asintió y se retiro de la oficina afuera de la cual estaba Rika quien había escuchado todo.

-Iré contigo, necesitaras ayuda- Le dijo la joven montando a su digimon y haciendo una seña para que el chico y su digimon hicieran lo mismo. Los cuatro se fueron aprisa dejando a Matt y a Sora solos.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros?

-Tu busca el modo de liberar a los digimons- Le dijo mientras tomaba su digivice- Yo iré a ver si logro hacer que razonen- Biyomon salto por la ventana mientras era iluminada por la luz del digivice.

-Biyomon Digivols a… ¡Birdramon!- Sora saltó por la ventana y se aferro a la pierna de su compañera alejándose ambas con rumbo a la arena de batalla. Matt no perdió tiempo y comenzó a buscar en la oficina.

Garurumon atacó a Meramon con un aullido explosivo que lo golpeo en el centro del pecho lanzándolo hacia uno de los pilares que había en el área. El digimon parecía fuera de combate. Garurumon se dispuso a abandonar el lugar cuando fue atacado por un Ogremon que se lanzó sobre su lomo.

-Es hora de que sufras estúpido traidor-Garurumon comenzó a moverse con brusquedad buscando derribar al digimon de su espalda, pero sin lograr ese objetivo, mientras a su alrededor se reunían varios Gazimons con la intensión de hacerle daño al lobo digimon. Garurumon lanzó su rayo azul en dirección al grupo de Gazimons que corrieron temerosos por el poder de él, y luego nuevamente comenzó a moverse esta vez con más brusquedad y velocidad logrando derribar al Ogremon, se dispuso a terminarlo cuando fue golpeado por una bola de fuego de Meramon quien se incorporaba algo lastimado.

-Vamos perrito, esto esta apenas comenzando. Le informó el digimon de fuego.

Birdramon descendió en la arena de batalla con Sora aferrada a su pierna. Los digimons que peleaban sin misericordia por su supervivencia y que estaban dispuestos a matar a todos los ahí presentes por lograrlo, (y que afortunadamente aun no hacían) voltearon a ver a Sora y a Birdramon con curiosidad. Sora volteo en todas direcciones logrando ver ahí reunidos, varios Gotsumons, Leormons, Dovermons, Nanimons, y hasta un Unimon que no podía volar fuera de ese lugar debido a que estaba encadenado a una gran esfera de metal que apenas lograba levantar un par de metros (mismo objeto que tenían dos y cada uno de los digimons que podían volar) Sora respiro hondo mientras ordenaba sus ideas, estaba experimentando un fuerte pánico escénico al ser el centro de atención de los digimons en esa jaula y los guardias espectadores que dejaron de la do las risas y los gritos al verla interrumpir la pelea.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?-Exclamó la joven- ¡¿Por qué se dañan los unos a los otros, no ven quien es el verdadero enemigo?-Sora parecía estar muy molesta-¡En lugar de lastimarse ustedes mismos, deberían estar peleando con sus captores, deberían hacer algo por liberarse, por salir de este maldito lugar, por acabar con esta prisión y cobrarse todos los daños que ellos les han hecho!-Dijo refiriéndose a los digimons en las gradas- Todos juntos, tienen la fuerza para acabar con ellos, pero no lo ven por el miedo que los consume, ¡Dejen ese miedo y luchen por su libertad!

Termino su discurso y el silencio se produjo, nadie en la arena dijo nada pero todos habían escuchado lo que les había dicho, los digimons en las gradas comenzaban a levantarse listos para comenzar una pelea. Mientras los digimons en la jaula se miraban unos a otros buscando en los demás la respuesta a la incógnita de todos ¿Qué pasara ahora?

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Exclamó un Centarumon levantándose sobre sus patas traseras levantando su brazo en señal de que estaba listo para la pelea, a él se unieron todos los demás lanzando un gran grito que resonó e toda la fortaleza. El grupo entero de digimons se dispusieron a derribar la malla metálica atacándola con toda su fuerza en conjunto, pero esta era más resistente de lo que esperaban.

Un Kokatorimon observó la respuesta de los digimons y miro a un Mojyamon que lo acompañaba el cual hiso una seña con la cabeza la cual entendió a la perfección el digimon ave. Se acercó a unos controles los cuales estaban cerca de la maya metálica, y comenzó a presionar algunos botones, miro al grupo de digimons prisioneros que le dirigían miradas llenas de furia y resentimiento y después, con una sonrisa de en el rostro presiono un botón. La malla metálica comenzó a emitir fuertes descargas eléctricas que aturdieron a los que en ese momento golpeaban la malla. Kokatorimon los miro de nuevo con su risa burlona y jalo una palanca aumentando la energía al máximo. La malla emitió fuertes descargas que fueron atraídas por todos los objetos metálicos de la arena convirtiendo el lugar en un área de fuertes descargas eléctricas. Sora callo arrodillada por el dolor de la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, y por esa misma razón Birdramon no conseguía elevarse. En la arena, había esparcidos varios cables de cobre los cuales también conducían la electricidad, procurando así que de ningún modo alguno en ese lugar sobreviviera.

Sora pensó que ya todo estaba perdido cuando la electricidad dejo de circular de un momento a otro. El digimon frente a los controles presiono desesperadamente varios botones tratando de que la jaula volviera a electrificarse, pero nada sucedió, salvó que la malla comenzó a descender, dejando en libertad a los digimons ahora más enfurecidos que antes. Centarumon disparo su rayo de centauro golpeando la cadena que mantenía la esfera metálica unida a la pierna de Unimon y con esto inicio el ataque contra los digimons que los habían capturado.

Sora observó el panorama de una nueva pelea, esta vez los digimons ex prisioneros contra sus captores, y se sintió con emoción y deseos de unirse al combate. Antes de ello, miro desde ese lugar la ventana de la habitación donde había dejado a Matt, y logro distinguir al rubio en ese lugar. El cual, (aunque Sora no lograba distinguirlo desde ahí) tenía en sus manos un control especial con el cual había detenido la corriente eléctrica y había bajado la malla metálica. Sora sonrio y luego se agarró de la pierna de Birdramon que se elevó para atacar desde arriba a los muchos Gazimons, Monochromons y Ogremons.

Mientras esto acontecía Takato y Rika se encontraban nuevamente en la planta baja de la fortaleza, buscando al equipo especial. Se encontraban en una especie de bodega, muy amplia y vacía. Estaban por retirarse cuando escucharon algo, unos gritos que pedían ayuda. Se aproximaron al lugar donde estos gritos se escuchaban y llegaron a una puerta en la bodega. Los gritos eran más fuertes que antes por lo que debían provenir de la evitación contigua. Takato bajo de Kyubimon para abrir la puerta cuando escucharon algo detrás de ellos. Otra puerta, una de tres o cuatro metros de alto comenzó a abrirse, dejando entrar a varios Gazimons jalando con cuerdas a un Deltamon enfurecido. El digimon rugió y se sacudió con tal fuerza que lanzo a los Gazimons en varias direcciones. Se incorporaron y huyeron usando algunas puertas secretas que parecían madrigueras. El Deltamon ubicó al grupo de Tamers y digimons y se aproximó a ellos. Rika y Kyubimon estaban listas para la batalla pero Takato se interpuso y tomo su digivice.

-Esto déjamelo a mi, tu ve por los Tamers- Rika estaba por debatir pero el hablo antes- Ya es mi turno de pelear, no solo ustedes dos pueden divertirse- Guilmon avanzo con una expresión salvaje en su rostro, una que contrastaba muchísimo con su acostumbrada expresión tranquila y amistosa. Rika sonrio e indico a Kyubimon que se diera la vuelta, bajo de su lomo y abrió la puerta, para después volver a subir en ella. Antes de partir volteo a ver al chico y aun con una sonrisa, no muy propia en ella, le dijo al chico:

-Ten cuidado ¿Si?, aun no te conozco muy bien, y tengo deseos de hacerlo.- Al decir eso partió dejando al chico muy sorprendido, el sonrio complacido y luego miro a Guilmon.

-¡Hora de pelar!

-Guilmon Digivols a… ¡Growlmon!- Un digimon con apariencia de dinosaurio, rojo, con una abundante melena blanca que cubría todo su cuello y una altura semejante a la de Deltamon.

Ambos gigantes se embistieron, tomando Growlmon las mandíbulas que tenia por manos el digimon y este le mordió el cuello. Empujaban con todas sus fuerzas sin conseguir moverse ni un centímetro. Trolmon dejo uno de los brazos de Deltamon y uso su garra para asestarle golpes en la cabeza a Deltamon hasta que este lo soltó, lanzo una bola de fuego que impacto en su pecho y retrocedió dando tumbos. Deltamon apunto con sus tres mandíbulas y disparo un rayo azul que golpeo a Trolmon derribándolo, el digimon rojo se trato de incorporar pero en ese momento Deltamon le aplasto la espalda con sus enormes pies.

Growlmon levanto la vista para ver al digimon preparando otro ataque. En ese momento fue golpeado por una roca, la cual lanzó Takato distrayéndolo. Trolmon aprovecho el momento para levantarse con todas sus fuerzas y luego lo ataco nuevamente con una bola de fuego. Deltamon retrocedió hasta golpear con la pared metálica del almacén, quedando acorralado por el salvaje digimon que lo ataco nuevamente con una ráfaga de bolas de fuego.

Rika junto a Kyubimon buscaban en otra especie de almacén lleno de cajas de madera, el lugar del cual provenían las voces. La pelirroja alzó la vista para ver sobre ella una habitación con barrotes. Kyubimon subió trepando con agilidad por las paredes hasta llegar al nivel de arriba. Rika bajo de su compañera digimon y se acercó a la puerta de la celda totalmente segura de que era ahí donde estaba el equipo especial que se había extraviado.

-Gracias a dios, ¡Lo ven, les dije que habían venido a rescatarnos!- Exclamó uno de los hombres, eran cuatro en total, sucios y desalineados, con sangre y tierra en los uniformes militares-Escuchamos a los guardias que nos vigilaban decir que había una especie de motín antes de retirarse, en ese momento supe que venían para ayudarnos.

-Si bueno, no era precisamente nuestra intención, ya los creíamos muertos- Dijo con frialdad la chica, mientras buscaba en el llavero que había robado Takato la llave para abrir la celda. Dio con la correcta y saco a los hombres de la celda, salieron aprisa gustosos de por fin ser libres. El que había conversado con Rika la abrazo sin decir nada mostrándole su gratitud.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra poder salir de aquí- Le dijo el hombre de cabello alborotado y negro. Ella no hiso ningún gesto, solo se apartó del hombre y les dijo que debían irse de ahí. Se encontraron con Takato en la bodega aledaña, en la cual también estaban Growlmon y en una esquina del lugar, el Deltamon derrotado. No perdieron tiempo en presentaciones y se dispusieron a subir para retirarse de la fortaleza en la que en ese momento se vivía una fuerte batalla.

Matt estaba bajando unas escaleras para ir a buscar a Gabumon, mientras que los ataques, aliados y enemigos salían de todas partes. Los prisioneros y los guardias peleaban con todas sus fuerzas por el bien de sus respectivos bandos. Matt recorría el área en la que había estado al entrar a la fortaleza buscando a su compañero y encontrando a digimons heridos en el suelo. No paso mucho hasta que se topó con Garurumon, este callo de la parte de arriba perforando la plataforma alta y estrellándose contra uno de los pilares. Matt se aproximó a él cuando de la grieta que formo Garurumon cayeron Ogremon y un Kokatorimon.

-Miren eso, el niño Tamer se reúne con su digimon, para que ambos sean… eliminados.- Meramon ataco a Matt con una bola de fuego la cual esquivo el muchacho. Garurumon se levanto y disparo su ataque contra Ogremon dejándolo fuera de combate. Meramon lo ataco con una bola de fuego y luego apunto con otra a Matt. Quien se detuvo al ver que la distancia entre el y Meramon no era suficiente para esquivar el ataque. Meramon también sabia eso y mientras preparaba con la otra mano otra bola de fuego sonrio con malicia.

-Que oportunidad se me a presentado… puedo eliminarte a ti… o al traidor a nuestra raza… ¿Qué hacer?... ¡Ya se!- Exclamó- Te daré a ti la decisión, ¿Quién se salvara?, ¡Tu o tu amigo?, si aprecias tu vida, te dejare vivir, pero tu compañero morirá aquí mismo, y si no quieres ver morir a ese perro faldero, entonces lo dejare irse y le perdonare que nos allá traicionado al aliarse contigo, pero solo si das tu vida a cambio. ¡Decide rápido!- Matt se estremeció al estar en esa encrucijada, esa odisea, miro a su compañero y la expresión de Meramon indicaba que no mentía. Resoplo con fuerza y después, tranquilizando su agitada respiración dijo:

-Mátame a mí, pero deja ir a Garurumon- El digimon lobo trato de levantarse para atacar, pero estaba en un muy mal estado. Meramon sonrio a medias bajando la mano con la que amenazaba a Meramon y concentrándose solo en el rubio.

-Que noble amigo, aunque tu naturaleza es fría como me dijeron, Yamato Ishida, en realidad te importan los cercanos a ti- Matt reacciono con sorpresa al escuchar al enemigo pronunciar su nombre-que lastima… habrías sido un buen aliado, pero desgraciadamente, eres un buen y fiel amigo.-Meramon se preparo para atacar y destruir al chico cuando fue embestido por Garurumon en un esfuerzo desesperado por proteger a su compañero. Meramon se incorporo y observó al tambaleante digimon.- habrías conservado la vida, pero ahora, ¡morirás junto a tu Tamer!

-¡Meteoros Fugases!- antes de que Meramon atacara fue atacado por la espalda por Birdramon. El ataque del ave de fuego lo envió a estrellarse con una de las carretas jaula en las que transportaban a los prisioneros. Meramon se levanto con dificultad para ver que el panorama indicaba que sus secuaces, todos y cada uno, habían sido derrotados o habían huido ante la furia y el poder de todos los prisioneros. Meramon observaba con miedo al grupo de digimons reunidos los cuales estaban listos para atacarlo.

-Pueden creer que han vencido, pero no es así, esto apenas a iniciado, pronto lo verán, Tamers y digimons traidores, ¡perecerán ante el poder de nuestro líder supremo, se los juro!- Gritó para después preparar un ultimo y desesperado ataque, pero no logro efectuarlo al ser alcanzado por el ataque de decenas de digimons que lo rodeaban. La gran combinación de ataques derribo la puerta metálica y el edificio encima de ellos, el cual casi los aplasta, dejando un gran espacio por el que podían salir, por fin, terminando su confinamiento injustificado. Los gritos ante la victoria no se hicieron esperar, la prisión entera se lleno de risas y gritos alegres. Garurumon regreso a ser Gabumon y fue levantado por digimons que agradecían su ayuda, al igual que a sus otros salvadores, Matt, Sora y Birdramon, que en ese momento volvió a su forma habitual.

El rubio salió del tumulto de digimons y miro que sobre las gradas y en prácticamente toda el área, más digimons celebraban la victoria, se sintió plenamente feliz de haber contribuido a hacer eso posible.

-Gracias por tu ayuda cuando estaba en la jaula-Dijo una voz femenina. Matt se volteó y miro a Sora.

-No fue nada- Dijo y sonrió el muchacho. Sora lo observó feliz y complacida con lo que habían logrado. Y entre los gritos de toda aquella multitud, en medio de la fortaleza en ruinas, Sora tomo por el cuello a Matt y lo beso en los labios. El rubio se estremeció, pero no se opuso y tomo de la cintura a la joven disfrutando de ese contacto con ella. Se separaron y antes de poder decir algo escucharon a Takato que se acercaba a ellos (sin saber lo que había sucedido entre ellos apenas segundos antes)

-¡Lo logramos, encontramos al equipo especial!- Exclamó el castaño señalando a los cuatro hombres que losa acompañaban, los cuales parecían estar buscando entre la multitud a sus compañeros. Pronto los encontraron y se reunieron con ellos. Matt trato de acercarse a Sora pero esta comenzó a hablar con Takato quien le explicaba lo que habían pasado el y Rika, y sintió como lo jalaba del brazo uno de los Tamers para agradecerle su ayuda.

**Base militar 61, en el continente boro en el digimundo**

**Abril 9 de 2081**

-Si que vivieron una aventura esos chicos ¿verdad?-Dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, con un traje militar mientras veía por la ventana de su oficina el desierto cubierto por el manto de la noche que acababa de iniciar hace apenas minutos atrás.

-Si señor, toda una hazaña la suya.- Dijo el joven de veintisiete años, uno de los miembros del equipo especial anteriormente extraviado.- Son muy excepcionales, no me sorprende que formen parte de esa alianza especial, son muy valientes.

-Si, si, su valentía es de admirarse- Dijo el hombre mientras volteaba a ver a su acompañante- Dime algo Ryusaki… ¿Que opinas tu de todo esto?-lo cuestionó el militar.

-Pues lo único que puedo decirle, es que estoy seguro de que esto solo es la punta del iceberg, algo se aproxima, ellos… nuestros captures, hablaban constantemente de tener un ejercito, y de que impartirían justicia, no creo que falte mucho para ver otra respuesta de ellos contra nosotros.

-Si, eso mismo me temo… pero por ahora, disfrutemos de la satisfacción que da el obtener ganar una batalla en medio de una larga guerra, esa paz instantánea que terminara antes de que nos demos cuenta, ¿Ya enviaste el informe a Odaiba?

-Si señor, ya saben que sus muchachos fueron encontrados, según me informan, la noticia les alegra muchísimo.

-Si, no podía esperar otra cosa, mañana mismo se irán, eso creo, esta noche es mejor que descansen, aquí, que se repongan de su difícil travesía en el desierto, que se olviden de los horrores que han visto… antes… de que deban combatirlos nuevamente…- Dijo con un tono lúgubre- Que dios este de nuestro lado en este difícil momento…

_En el próximo capitulo…_

_-Llevan días desaparecidos._

_-Estará bien, estoy seguro._

_-Se acaba de presentar algo importante, necesitamos que viajen ahora mismo._

_-¿Pareces muy interesado en esa niña?_

_-Mimí Tachikawa… ¿Acaso tienes celos?_


	15. XV Portal al mundo real

**15-Portal al mundo real.**

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Abril 6 de 2081**

_Mientras que Matt Ishida en compañía de un grupo de Tamers y digimons luchaban en el desierto de cristal, en la tierra, las cosas no transcurrían con calma..._

Taichi Kamiya observaba el firmamento nocturno mientras estaba recostado en un sofá posicionado contra la pared debajo de la ventana que permitía entrar el aire frio de la noche. Llevaba puesto solo un pantalón deportivo, dejando ver su abdomen pecho y brazos, cubiertos aun por vendas, aunque el dolor de sus heridas había disminuido mucho para ese momento. Había pocas estrellas en el cielo en ese momento o había más estrellas en el cielo nocturno del digimundo, pensaba el. Seguramente eran solo ideas suyas, ya que hacia bastante tiempo que no miraba el cielo durante la noche. También hacía bastante tiempo, no veía a sus antiguos amigos. Fuji y el resto de niños a los que el protegía, los extrañaba bastante, más que nunca en esos días en que se sentía solo, sin saber por qué. Y ese era el motivo de su actual insomnio. Se levanto del sofá con intensiones de abandonar el lugar cuando se percato de la presencia de alguien.

Frente a él estaba Mimí Tachikawa, la joven y hermosa castaña, asignada a guiar al muchacho. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco, un pantalón rosado y unas pantuflas del mismo color. Su largo y fino cabello castaño caía con libertad cubriendo la mitad de su espalda. Su mirada reflejaba la tristeza y nostalgia que sentía. El chico hiso un ademan con la mano para que tomara asiento en el sofá. Ella accedió y se sentó subiendo las piernas al soba y abrazando sus rodillas, el chico se acomodó cerca de ella y se mantuvieron en silencio. El observó en un reloj que colgaba en la pared de enfrente la hora, las dos de la mañana, y luego carraspeo para aclarar su voz.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- le preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-No… y tu, ¿Por qué no puedes?-lo cuestionó, el chico la miro, ella mantenía la vista en el cuelo y abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas.

-No lo se… ¿Y tu?

-No lo se-Contestó ella. El la miro por un instante y luego continuó la charla.

-No es verdad- Afirmó- no puedes dormir por estar preocupada por el.

-¿Y que pretendes que haga?-le espetó molesta-¿Qué me alegre, que me sienta tranquila y duerma como si nada? Llevan días desaparecidos.

-Apenas partieron hace tres días, y ya sabíamos que posiblemente no tendríamos comunicación con ellos en a región en que están.-Le dijo el muchacho, ella giro se giro dándole la espalda. El muchacho levantó la mano con intensión de ponerla en el hombro de ella, pero luego rectifico y la bajo- Estará bien, estoy seguro.- le dijo con total seguridad y sinceridad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó luego de una pausa de algunos segundos.

-Lo se porque es Yamato Ishida, el sabrá que hacer, no me procuraría por el si fuera tu, porque estará bien, estoy seguro.

-Quisiera tener ese valor que tú tienes-le dijo.

-No lo hagas-le pidió el. Ella se giro nuevamente mirándolo por primera vez desde que tomo asiento.

-¿No hago que?

-Desear tener mi valor… mi estupidez, no es bueno, soy el primero en afirmarlo.

-Tai…

-El estará bien, ya veras, seguramente ahora mismo esta discutiendo con Sora diciéndole el por que él es más fuerte que todos, y sobre todo que es más fuerte que yo, y que el esta al mando por algo.-Él se levanto y se dispuso a marcharse. La castaña lo observó alejarse hasta que llego a las escaleras, la miro por última vez sonriéndole y luego le dijo:-Sabes… desearía que alguien se interesara por mí como tú lo haces por tu novio… Yamato es un hombre afortunado, tiene el cariño de una mujer muy dulce y buena, aunque sea a veces fastidiosa y caprichosa.- Después de eso se retiro. Mimí estaba muy sonrojada debido a las palabras del chico, ella permaneció ahí por un rato más y después se fue a su habitación cuando comenzó a sentir sueño. Se quedo dormida al poco rato de meterse en su cama, más tranquila, y confiando completamente en lo que Tai había dicho.

Hikari Yagami despertó temprano esa mañana, se sentía recargada y lista para un nuevo día, no era extraño ver a la joven de cabello castaño claro con su expresión alegre y optimista (a pesar de haber sido siempre, desde muy pequeña una niña propensa a enfermarse), ella nunca dejaba de irradiar una luz de esperanza a quienes la rodeaban, a quienes compartían con ella los momentos agradables de la vida. Caminaba por el vestíbulo con dirección a las escaleras, la habitación que le habían asignado se encontraba en el piso más alto de la mansión, y deseaba bajar al primero donde se encontraba el comedor. No había visto a nadie de sus compañeros, seguramente estarían en algún tipo de encargo pensó ella.

Bajaba las escaleras acompañada de su compañera digimon, un Gatomon que se andaba a cuatro patas sobre el barandal de la escalera. Platicaban sobre temas sin gran relevancia, solo haciendo un poco más ameno el camino. Ella dejo de observar a su compañera y volteo a ver los escalones de abajo donde se encontraba un muchacho con un gorro en la cabeza, sentado al pie de la escalera. Ella se intrigó con eso y se acercó con cautela al muchacho.

-Buenos días- Dijo con cortesía la chica. El joven volteó a verla, era un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, que sostenía un digihuevo en sus manos.

-Buenos días a… Hikari, ¿Cierto?- Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

-Si, me alegra que no hayas olvidado mi nombre T.K.-Le respondió la joven, el sonrio al ver que ella no se había olvidado de él. Y se sintió estúpido al mostrarse menos interesado en ella de lo que en realidad estaba. Claro que recordaba el nombre de la bella chica, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Pensó para sus adentros. Él se puso de pie para seguir con la charla pero alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Hikari!- Exclamó un joven de cabello azul que usaba anteojos-que bueno que te encuentro, eres la primera de nuestro grupo que hallo el día de hoy.

-Si, lo mismo digo, es extraño ¿no te parece?

-Según tengo entendido, mandaron a un grupo grande a una base militar en el continente Sarvar, aunque no se muy bien por que ni para que.- Comentó T.K.

-Entonces es por eso, bueno, creo que esta bien-Dijo el chico de cabello azul y se retiro del lugar. Hikari se fue junto con el no sin antes despedirse de T.K. regalándole una última sonrisa. El chico rubio la miro alejarse riendo junto al joven de lentes. Así se mantuvo hasta sentir en su espalda una palmada ni muy fuerte ni muy leve. Volteó para ver a su lado a un chico de pelo muy alborotado y castaño.

-Es muy bonita-Dijo el.

-Si… eso creo- Respondió T.K. ocultando su rostro a su amigo.

-Oye, no finjas conmigo, se ve que ella te…"agrada"-dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra el muchacho. El rubio solo logro emitir palabras inentendibles ante la declaración de Tai, luego, resignado, bajo la mirada clavándola en su digihuevo.

-¿Se nota tanto?-Le preguntó el chico rubio.

-Se nos nota a todos… eso creo-le dijo para reconfortarlo.

-No se como hablar con una chica, siento que… no importa lo que diga, lo echaré todo a perder- Tai centro su vista en un punto en especifico, en alguien en especifico, cosa que T.K. no notó.

-Es un temor que comparto, es difícil hacerlo, puedes decirle cualquier cosa a cualquier chica, porque no te importa arruinarlo o acertar, pero cuando de verdad te importa, es más complicado, no sabes como actuar, y te sientes estúpido. No soy… el más experto en el tema, pero si se algunas cosas que, me hacen concluir que lo único que en momentos así puedes hacer es… arriesgarte, y aunque la mayoría de las veces no tengas nada que ganar y mucho que perder, no debes desanimarte, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

-Eso creo… gracias Tai.

-De nada, ahora, si me disculpas, debo hacer algo.- Dijo para después marcharse, el rubio se retiro también subiendo las escaleras mientras Taichi corría atravesando la estancia principal esquivando a las personas que pasaban por distintas direcciones hasta llegar donde una joven hablaba con varias otras chicas.

-Hola- Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de una de ellas interrumpiendo la platica. La joven volteó a verlo con sus claros ojos color miel. El resto de las chicas comenzó a murmurar cosas que Tai ni siquiera se esforzó en escuchar, le daba igual lo que tuvieran que decir.

-Bueno Mimí, te vemos luego, parece que estas ocupada- Dijo un de las chicas y se retiro con las demás. Mimí trato de decir algo pero no pudo pues las chicas se retiraron antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Reparó de nuevo en el muchacho moreno que seguía teniendo su mano sobre su hombro jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Qué sucede Tai?-preguntó ella con timidez.

-Quería saber si, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo a pasear por la ciudad?, no salgo mucho y no la conozco muy bien, me gustaría que fueras conmigo- Ella lo miro con desanimo, estaba por contestarle pero en ese momento otro hombre puso su mano en su hombro libre.

-Que bueno que los hallo, Mimí, Taichi, necesito que vayan a mi oficina, de inmediato-Les indico Charles.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Tai mientras bajaba la mano que tenia sobre la chica.

-Se los diré en privado, también quero que lleven con ustedes a Joe Kido, y a Hikari Yagami, por favor, es urgente, los veo allá en, más tardar diez minutos-luego de eso el hombre de traje se retiró. Tai miro a Mimí quien tenía la misma expresión de curiosidad que él. Ambos buscaron a los dos Tamers que les indicaron y los encontraron rápido. Llevaron consigo a sus compañeros y subieron a la oficina del alto mando. Ya estando ahí, los ocho, digimons y Tamers, observaban al hombre de cabello negro estar concentrado en la imagen de la ventana detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Qué es lo que es tan urgente para que vengamos de inmediato y tan de imprevisto?-preguntó Joe.

-Se acaba de presentar algo importante, necesitamos que viajen ahora mismo-soltó de pronto el hombre-seré directo y hablare sin rodeos, estamos ante una difícil situación, en la que necesitamos actuar rápido, pero sobre todo, silenciosamente. Se trata de un portal en norte América, en Alaska para ser más precisos.

-¿Qué tiene ese portal? ¿Dejo de funcionar y debemos repararlo?-cuestiono el chico castaño.

-No, esta en perfecto funcionamiento, ese es el problema-Taichi no comprendió lo que dijo Charles. El hombre se volteó para verlos y tomo de su escritorio el control del televisor plano que tenia en la pared a su derecha. La encendió y el canal sintonizado mostraba un edificio alrededor del cual había una gran cantidad de manifestantes. La imagen, tomada desde lo alto por un helicóptero mostraba la gran congregación de personas alrededor del edificio y en parte de las calles obstruyendo el tráfico,

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Tai, el único presente (además de Agumon) que no sabía el porqué de esa manifestación, ni que tenia que ver con ellos aquel edificio.

-La aparición de los Ogremon en la mansión de hace algunos días, nos afecto más de lo que esperábamos, la imagen de la organización se vio muy afectada por esa acción en nuestra contra.

-¿Pero que…? ¿Alguien podría explicarme que es lo que sucede?-pidió el muchacho.

-Esos manifestantes son un grupo en contra de nosotros-le dijo Hikari. El muchacho la miro por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Sus ojos claros lo envolvieron en una extraña sensación, tan familiar como nueva y que el chico no logro identificar-Alegan que los digimons son un peligro, y que nuestra relación con ellos no debería existir, ven a los digimons, y a todo el digimundo en general, como una aberración.

-Precisamente-indico Charles- cuando esos digimons entraron, por un portal en medio de la ciudad y crearon un gran alboroto, estos grupos obtuvieron las pruebas y razones suficientes para poder alegar la desintegración de HEDM, así como el cierre inmediato de todos los portales de este mundo al digimundo.

-Eso es… muy estúpido de su parte ¿Por qué piensan que son peligrosos los digimons?

-¿No es obvio?-intervino Gatomon- Bestias gigantescas con el poder de causar el daño que ocasiona un misil solo con abrir la boca o extender el brazo con el puño cerrado, seres capaces de manipular a otros, digimons que gustan de torturar, los humanos ven a todos de ese modo, como bestias que buscan nuestra erradicación. Si te fijas, es la misma impresión que ustedes les damos a nuestros actuales enemigos.- Tai comprendió lo dicho.

-Es la misma opinión de ambos lados, creen que el contrario busca su erradicación, cuando en realidad solo siente miedo y por ello actúa agresivamente.

-Si, y es por ello que no se logra una paz entre ambos mundos, por eso día con día se llevan a cabo atentados contra comunidades humanas en el digimundo, y en congresos de las naciones unidas del mundo real, se analizan los pros y contras de la relación de los dos mundos, y se discute si se debería erradicar a la especie Digimon.

-En estos momento, el anciano Genai junto a otros grandes mandos están discutiendo con mandatarios, embajadores y líderes importantes de todos los países del mundo, para evitar que se lleve a cabo un plan con el que se pretende, devolver a todos los digimons al digimundo, y serrarlo hasta determinar si se les permitirá vivir, o si se les exterminara.-explicó Charles.

-¡Hijos de perra!-estalló Taichi, aunque nadie parecía estar en contra de su punto de vista-ahora explica lo del portal.

-Ese portal, esta dejando entrar y salir digimons a este mundo, el problema, es que no es nuestro ese portal-los presentes no ocultaron sus claras expresiones de sorpresa-lo detectamos debido a la energía que irradia, y me temo que no tardaran mucho en detectarlo los profesionales que en este momento discuten con Genai y los otros miembros altos de la directiva. ¡Si durante esa reunión se hace publica la información de un portal que no esta en nuestras manos, se usara como el detonante final para destruir esta organización! , se alegara que si los digimons logran cruzar de su mundo al nuestro sin ser detectados, entonces significaran un peligro enorme para la raza humana, y significara posiblemente el fin de la raza Digimon-Expuso Charles con evidente preocupación.

-Tenemos que cerrar ese portal.-Concluyó Taichi.

-Un Jet privado los espera en el aeropuerto de Odaiba, una camioneta ya esta lista para transportarlos a este, y el vuelo llegara a su destino esta tarde. Ustedes fueron seleccionados debido a que poseen habilidades especiales para esta misión, y lo más importante, porque son los que pueden mantener esto bajo la mayor discreción posible.

-Señor… ¿Qué habilidades?-cuestiono Joe.

-Joe Kido, tienes conocimientos de computación muy avanzados, eres el más apto junto con Izzy Izumi para cerrar ese portal sin error alguno y sin llamar la atención, pero este se encuentra fuera del país en este momento. Mimí Tachikawa, al llegar a norte América, se encontraran con un grupo de apoyo que los guiara hasta el portal, pero ellos no hablan nuestro idioma, fungirás como interprete por tu perfecto dominio del idioma de ese lugar. Hikari Yagami, tienes una sorprendente habilidad para el dialogo civilizado y el entendimiento pacífico con digimons de diferentes tipos y especies, al llegar al portal, no creo que a la primera acepte el grupo que lo comanda su des habilitación, y tenemos informes de que son digimons de sumo poder.

-Comprendo señor pero… ¿Qué sucede si el dialogo pacífico y civilizado no funciona para convencerlos?-inquirió ella.

-Por ello Taichi Kamiya los acompaña-afirmo el hombre con una expresión seria, no era necesario resaltar el poco agrado que Charles tenía por el castaño- supongo que en ocasiones pasadas has estado en situaciones de alto riesgo, y el que hoy estés aquí demuestra tu habilidad para resolver conflictos, de un modo, u otro.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?-pregunto el castaño con la misma expresión seria de Charles en su rostro.

-Es todo, les recuerdo que deben hacer esto con la mayor discreción posible, no hablen de esto con nadie además de los guías que encontraran al aterrizar en norte América. Su silencio y precisión en este momento son de suma importancia, el destino del digimundo esta en sus manos.

Dicho eso se retiraron a prisa. Cada uno paso a su respectiva habitación para tomar algún objeto útil y se encontraron el la salida de la mansión donde una camioneta negra los esperaba. Subieron al vehículo que a toda velocidad los llevo al Aeropuerto donde abordaron el Jet privado que les habían dicho y el despegue fue de inmediato.

Los ocho pasajeros, iban, cada uno en su asiento en silencio, observando con una computadora portátil la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en el edificio más importante de la organización localizado en Odaiba. La discusión parecía un ataque contra el hombre que escuchaba atento y sin rectificar o afirmar nada. Ese hombre era Genai, y en el caían las miradas acusadoras y los gritos e insultos de la multitud enfurecida y en contra de los digimons.

-¡Ya no quiero ver más!-dijo Joe cerrando la computadora portátil de golpe. Los demás no objetaron ante la acción de él joven, pues como el, estaban artos de ver eso.

Taichi se recargo en su asiento, lucia bastante tranquilo para ser ese, su primer viaje en avión. Solo observaba las nubes por la ventanilla del Jet privado y disfrutaba lo más posible del vuelo. Agumon estaba a su izquierda moviendo los pies con impaciencia. En los asientos detrás de los suyos estaban Joe, quien leía un libro y Gomamon quien dormía plácidamente sobre el hombro del joven de lentes. Al lado de ellos estaban Palmon y Mimí, ambas parecían meditar. Y al lado del joven se encontraban Gatomon y su compañera Tamer; Hikari Yagami, la joven castaña que despertaba el interés de T.K. El muchacho la observó con detenimiento por un rato y después volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Jamás e visto la nieve-la escucho decir y volteó a verla, no parecía estarse dirigiendo a él, o no específicamente, sino que compartía aquello con todos los presentes-Estamos en una importante misio, lo se, pero es que jamás e visto nevar, y me despierta muchísimo interés, la verdad, creo que pienso más en ello que en la misión.- El muchacho al igual que todos los demás, no dijo nada, volteó de nuevo para ver por la ventanilla pero no pudo mantenerse callado mucho tiempo.

-Yo vi nevar una vez-Hikari lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba que nadie dijera nada-Cuando tenia once años creo, en un bosque, todos los arboles se cubrieron por ese manto blanco, es muy frio el ambiente-explicaba mientras se frotaba los brazos descubiertos, llevaba puesto el chaleco que hiso con la chaqueta del uniforme que le habían dado al convertirse en Tamer-creo que debí tomar algo más abrigador, pero con las prisas, no pensé en ello.-Hikari rio un poco.

-Yo siempre e sido muy enfermiza, de pequeña, a cada rato enfermaba, pro eso mis padres nunca me dejaron salir cuando nevaba, de echo, en esas temporadas íbamos a cada de una tía, cerca de una playa, el clima era frio, pero no tanto como en la ciudad.

-¿Y en tus viajes como Tamer nunca has tenido la oportunidad de ver la nieve?

-Hasta el día de hoy nunca me habían mandado a un lugar donde tuviera esa dicha.-Le dijo. El muchacho la escuchaba atento. Ella continúo hablándole durante lo que restó del vuelo, él no lograba explicarlo, pero un fuerte impulso por estar a su lado le surgió rápidamente. Ninguno de los dos se percató en ningún momento que Mimí los observaba y escuchaba con atención. Parecía molesta entre más reían y hablaban, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, contándose aventuras de niños y demás cosas.

**Base de HEDM en Alaska, en Norte América en la Tierra**

**Abril 6 de 2081**

El vuelo por fin llegó a su destino. La luz del sol ya se encontraba oculta y los jóvenes un tanto desorientados por la diferencia de horarios, pero no tenían tiempo que perder, esa misión era de suma importancia. Así que en cuanto bajaron del avión se adentraron en el edificio de HEDM (el único en esa fría región) para reunirse con el grupo que los apoyaría. Se encontraron en la entrada al edificio con un grupo de tres jóvenes, vestidos con ropas abrigadoras y aparentemente listos para comenzar. El líder del grupo los saludo y presento a su grupo, aunque ninguno, exceptuando a la castaña, supo que había dicho.

-Dice: Bienvenidos Tamers de Japón, mi nombre es Jacob, y ellos son Ephraim y Jonathan- Dijo y señalo a un joven alto, rubio y de aparentes diecisiete años, y a otro, un poco más bajo, castaño y de dieciséis años. Jacob, tan alto como el rubio, más fornido y de cabello negro los guio a otro lugar.

-Oye… ¿Podrías… preguntarles si… tienen alguna chaqueta que me presten?-pidió tartamudeando el chico castaño.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?, ¿O por qué no se lo pides a tu nueva amiguita?-le espetó con frialdad la chica. El joven no supo el porqué de la reacción de ella y quedo completamente desconcertado. Los cuatro Tamers junto a sus digimons fueron llevados a un vehículo (del que tomaron prendas más aptas para la región) que los llevo hasta el lugar donde se localizaba el portal. Jacob, quien conducía el vehiculó comenzó a hablar a los Tamers y Mimí comenzó a traducir.

-La situación esta algo difícil, antes de que llegaran un grupo fue a intentar cerrar el portal, pero los atacaron, y uno casi pierde la vida. No creo que tarden mucho en detectar las ondas de energía del portal que no esta registrado y del cual nadie sabe nada, y si eso sucede, supongo que ya les informaron que sucederá. No queda de otra más que atacar, o eso es lo que pienso, ¿Ustedes que opinan?

-Nos mandaron para cerrar el portal sin llamar la atención, lo mejor será primero tratar de convencerlos, eso fue lo que se nos indico-Contestó Joe y pidió a la chica que tradujera. Mientras ella lo hacia, Tai se le acercó para hablarle al oído.

-Creo que él tiene razón-dijo-si ya reaccionaron agresivamente con alguien, ¿Por qué esperar que no sea igual con nosotros?-Joe lo miro aparentemente molesto y contesto:

-Nuestra misión es cerrar el portal, no atacarlos, las cosas se harán de un modo civilizado, es así como acostumbramos a hacer las cosas.-Afirmó.

-No es la misma actitud que mostraste en la isla-puntualizó el chico.

-Esa era una situación especial, no nos quedaba de otra, debíamos atacar, pero en este momento, debemos evitar que se llame la atención ¿comprendes?

-Lo que entiendo es que si tratamos de razonar, quizá solo perdamos tiempo y eso no nos sobra hay que actuar, y pronto.

-No seas necio, las cosas se harán del modo que digo, pues así fue como nos lo ordenaron.

-No siempre se pueden seguir las ordenes al pide de la letra, piensa por ti mismo-la discusión subió de volumen y todos en el vehículo podían escucharlos, aunque no todos los entendía, ya que Mimí no se molesto en traducir lo que ellos se gritaban.

De modo súbito en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en medio de la discusión el vehículo se volcó como si hubiera sido tacleado por alguien. Dentro de el los pasajeros se incorporaron algo adoloridos y salieron al exterior. La nieve cayendo del cielo no les permitía ver casi nada con claridad. Taichi y Agumon fueron los primeros en salir subiendo al vehículo volcado buscando al enemigo.

-Agumon-dijo el chico y el digimon se posicionó en modo de combate. El joven buscaba su digivice en su chaleco debajo de l grueso abrigo café que llevaba pero no logro tomarlo antes de que el digimon fuera golpeado por una gran bola de nieve-¡Agumon!-alcanzo a ver y eludir otra bola de nieve que casi lo derriba. Bajo del vehículo con un salto cayendo sobre la nieve que lo cubría hasta las rodillas. Miró a su compañero ponerse de pie pero sin poder encontrar al oponente.

-¡Golpe congelante!-el muchacho conocía ese ataque al igual que Agumon, ambos se lanzaron hacia un lado y vieron al digimon con apariencia de muñeco de nieve golpear el vehículo y congelar parte de él.

-¡Agumon, digievoluciona a Greymon!-El digimon asintió pero antes de logarlo otro digimon lo ataco por la espalda, quedando a los pies de Frigimon. El digimon preparo su puño para terminarlo.

-¡Golpe de gato!-escucho la voz de Gatomon y enseguida Frigimon fue derribado por el zarpazo del digimon.

-¡Corre!-le ordenó Gatomon al chico mientras ayudaba a Agumon a ponerse de pie. Los tres se alejaron. Taichi casi no lograba ver nada pero sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo y lo guiaban lejos de ahí. Siguieron corriendo durante un rato hasta que llegaron al interior de una cueva. Ahí logro ver que quien lo había salvado era Kari.

-Gracias-dijo el muchacho.

-No fue nada-contesto la joven chica. Se encontraban en una caverna. Taichi vio en el fondo de esta a Jacob, inconsciente y con una hemorragia en la cabeza. Lo estaba atendiendo Mimí mientras que Joe parecía estar hablando por un radio. El chico no perdió tiempo y de inmediato se acercó al joven de lentes que no tenía éxito al tratar de comunicarse con alguien. Joe al verlo bajo el brazo con el que sostenía el radio y el chico castaño hablo.

-¿Aun crees en la solución pacifica?-lo cuestiono desafiante. Era obvio que el castaño no sedería en cuanto a su punto de vista, y tampoco parecía que Joe tuviera intenciones de hacerlo.

**Oficinas de HEDM en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Abril 6 de 2081**

El edificio más importante de la organización HEDM en Japón, y en todo el continente asiático, era justamente el que en ese momento estaba rodeado por manifestantes que estaban a favor o en contra de la desintegración de la organización. Por completo ese lugar era un Caos, y dentro las cosas no diferían mucho. En una sala grande estaban reunidos muchos hombres y mujeres discutiendo, hablando a favor y en contra de la organización conocida como _HEDM_. Genai permanecía callado sentado detrás de la mesa más grande y a la vista de todo el público. A su lado estaban Webs y Rowling, así como otros importantes hombres, líderes de la organización, y representantes de la misma en diferentes regiones.

-Señor Webs, usted dice que la presencia de los digimons no representa peligro alguno-comenzó a decir un hombre con atuendo militar- pero resulta que el incidente de hace poco más de una semana causo un daño considerable en la ciudad, y, déjenme recordar e informar a todos, que ese no a sido el único incidente, ni siquiera del año. En espacio de tres meses, han ávido dieciséis casos registrados de digimons que se han desplazado desde su mundo, al nuestro.

-En efecto, estamos al tanto de ello-respondió Richard Webs-como también estamos al tanto, y déjenme recordar e informar a todos, que de esos dieciséis, doce se trataban de digimons sin registros que optaron por atravesar de forma ilegal, por no tener los medios para pagar un traslado con todas las formalidades que la ley exige. Misma acción que toma digamos, una persona que cruza de un país a otro como indocumentado. Esos digimons fueron llevados de vuelta al digimundo, y ninguno de ellos actúo con violencia.

-Bueno, hagamos caso a lo que usted dice, aun así, los otros cuatro ataques, conllevaron a un desenlace violento. Las bestias digitales que atravesaron el portal para entrar en nuestro mundo, atacaron con toda la intención de dañar a los humanos.-hizo una pausa, tomo un vaso con agua que estaba sobre la mesa que tenia enfrente y bebió un sorbo grande.-Señores, esto es más sencillo de lo que parece, estos hombres alegan que tienen todo lo relacionado con los digimons, bajo control, pero no podría ser más contraria la situación, digimons atraviesan todos los días portales hacia este mundo y atacan poblaciones cercanas, si no lo vemos, es porque así lo han decidido ellos-dijo refiriéndose a los hombres junto a Genai.-Esto sonara atrevido, pero en mi opinión la organización _Humanos En el Digimundo_, o "_HEDM_", es tan peligrosa como los digimons que han estado atacando humanos desde que se construyeron portales que les permiten entrar en nuestro mundo.

El silencio se hiso presente al finalizar esa declaración. Maxwell Rowling miraba a la multitud susurrado unos a otros. No sabía como reaccionar ante esa acusación. Más sin embargo no fue necesario que lo hiciera. En la sala se escucho el fuerte ruido de la puerta principal abrirse, dejando pasar a un hombre de traje negro, con el cabello corto y obscuro como su traje.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto el hombre que había estado hablando tiempo atrás.

-Director general de HEDM en Japón y uno de los trece miembros de la junta directiva de la misma Organización, Charles Antoni Reese. -Dijo mientras se aproximaba al centro de la sala. Tomo de las manos del hombre que lo miraba con curiosidad, y leyó su contenido. Se la devolvió y mirando volteando a ver a la congregación ahí reunida expuso:

-Seis de enero, veintisiete de enero, dieciséis de febrero y finalmente, el 29 de marzo. Esas son las fechas de los cuatro ataques que recibió la Tierra, provenientes del Digimundo. Este hombre alega que esos ataques representaron perdidas y daños significativos para las construcciones cercanas, lo que no les a dicho, es que no hubo ninguna muerte, y tampoco heridos civiles en esas cuatro confrontaciones, tampoco les informo que los ataques fueron hechos en contra de instalaciones de HEDM, y tampoco les dijo, que fue gracias a nuestra organización que los ataques se pudieron contener y evitar de ese modo que hubiera perdidas, que de verdad, se deberían lamentar. Señores es simple, no podemos simplemente darle la espalda a lo que no nos gusta y tratar de olvidarlo hasta que la población lo haga también. Los digimons existen, están ahí, miren por la ventana y podrán ver como ellos tratan de ocupar el mismo espacio que nosotros, y como lo logran poco a poco de un modo tranquilo y civilizado. No podemos ignorarlo y lo que esta organización trata de hacer es establecer una paz entre ambas especies, cosa que no se lograra si no ponemos todos de nuestra parte, así que en lugar de pensar en disolver esta organización, lleven a cabo movimientos contra la intolerancia, y hagan entender a la gente que representan, que los digimons son seres vivos, y por tanto, merecen seguir existiendo, y nosotros somos un grupo que lo que busca es garantizar que los grupos, tanto de digimons como de humanos que quieren erradicar a la otra especie, no logren su cometido.

Dicho eso Charles tomó asiento en la mesa larga de los miembros de la junta directiva de HEDM, justo en medio de Maxwell Rowling y Genai.

-Creí que no llegarías-le dijo el anciano en un susurro.

-Tuve ciertos contra tiempos, pero los chicos ya están en Norte América.

-Espero que logren su cometido, no me cabe la menor duda de que ese hombre en este momento tiene a gente buscando algo para acabar con nosotros-dijo refiriéndose al sujeto con quien habían estado discutiendo.

-Este es el momento más crucial para la organización, si logramos convencer a la mayoría aquí presente, por fin luego de tanto tiempo lograremos que el mundo entero acepte la convivencia con los digimons.- Genai sonrio levemente al escuchar al hombre junto a él.

-Y tú conseguirás eso que querías desde que eras apenas un niño de diez años que comenzaba a entrenar junto a su digimon.-Charles dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro afirmando lo que el anciano había dicho.

**Territorio de Alaska, Norte América, en la Tierra**

**Abril 6 de 2081**

Taichi, Joe, Mimí y Kari estaban sentados alrededor del fuego que Agumon encendió dentro de la cueva discutiendo nuevamente las acciones que debían tomar. Taichi seguía defendiendo su postura diciendo que al recibir ellos el primer golpe, tenían derecho a responder, mientras que Joe se negaba a ver eso como una opción viable.

-Si atacamos llamamos la atención, se supone que esto se debe hacer con la mayor discreción posible.

-¿Y que crees que ellos no llaman la atención atacándonos a nosotros?, ¡hay que actuar rápido, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

-¡Tan solo eres un cavernícola, no entiendes nada sobre esta situación!

-Si tan sabio eres, ¿Por qué no me explicas tu cual es el motivo de que no podamos atacar el lugar donde esta el portal y destruir todo si aquí cerca no hay nadie que lo vea?

-Verdaderamente eres un estúpido, no se trata de que vean la batalla, ¡un portal no puede solo destruirse y ya!-explotó Joe-el portal emite energía, de un modo moderado que no se detecta a menos que lo estés buscando, los especialistas de HEDM lo encontraron por pura casualidad, si destruimos el portal, este emitirá una gran cantidad de energía que podrá ser detectada por cualquier aficionado que este monitoreando el área, te aseguro que ahora monitorean todo el mundo, buscando indicios de algo como un portal clandestino.

-No estaba al tanto de eso-dijo Taichi más tranquilo y sintiéndose torpe al querer actuar tan precipitadamente.

-Debemos desconectar, apagar el portal antes de destruirlo, de ese modo no emitirá energía alguna que pueda detectarse, y de ese modo, los grupos contra HEDM no tendrán nada solido contra nosotros. La discusión lleva varias décadas, hace doce años, el caso se cerro declarando que mientras HEDM se encargue de monitorear las entradas y salidas de digimons y humanos de ambos mundos no habría peligros, pero por los ataques de los últimos años, se acordó re abrir el caso. No hay mucha gente en contra, pero los pocos que hay tienen el apoyo de personas influyentes.-Tai guardo silencio analizando las cosas. A él se acercó Agumon interrogándolo con la mirada, el castaño sabia que sin importar que pasara, tendría el apoyo del digimon.

-Entonces hay que encontrar el portal, tu lo desactivas o haces lo que tengas que hacer, y luego, Agumon y yo nos encargamos de hacerlo pedazos.

-Insistes en tu estrategia violenta que no nos ofrecerá buenos resultados Lo que haremos será acercarnos al grupo que controla el portal, y convencerlos de desactivarlos, no creo que se nieguen si saben que ponen sus vidas en riesgo al hacerlo.

-No veo mucha esperanza en ello-susurro el muchacho sin intensiones de ser escuchado por nadie. Joe estaba muy aferrado a su ideal y el muchacho decidió no contradecirlo más.

Terminada la discusión, los cuatro Tamers junto a sus cuatro digimons se adentraron al amplio y tomentoso lugar cubierto de nieve para ir en busca del portal y desactivarlo. Se aseguraron de dejar en buenas condiciones a Jacob, pero aun así sabían que debían regresar lo antes posible, no podían llevarlo en ese momento a que recibiera atención medica, y tampoco era tan urgente su situación, por lo que concluyeron que era prudente dejarlo solo en la caverna, pues ningún animal ni digimon saldría mientras la tormenta continuará. Las fuertes ventiscas fueron cesando poco a poco y la nieve caía en menor cantidad, permitiéndoles de esa manera ver por donde iban. Se dirigían al centro de un bosque cubierto en su totalidad por el manto blanco. Joe guiaba al equipo dirigiéndose a donde su computadora le indicaba.

-Es cerca, unos cuantos metros-dijo el peli azul.

-Bien, perfecto-Taichi tomo su digivice y apretándolo con fuerza en su puño, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrían emboscarlos. Miro a su lado a la joven castaña de cabello corto. Llevaba ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su grueso abrigo y la capucha de esta puesta. Saco las manos de los bolsillos con su digivice en una de ellas, anticipando, como el castaño, el posible ataque en su contra. Tai la miro frotar sus manos sosteniendo el objeto tratando de calentarlas un poco. Sonrio levemente y después se quito los guantes que llevaba puestos.

-Toma-le ofreció las prendas.

-No es necesario yo…

-Por favor, toma-insistió el. Ella cedió con más rapidez de la que acostumbraba, en parte por el frio de sus manos y además por el sentimiento fraterno que el chico le profesaba.

-Gracias-dijo ella mientras se ponía uno de los guantes.

-De nada-le contesto mientras la seguía mirando. Mimí los observaba con curiosidad y recelo, el muchacho sintió la mirada de ella sobre el y la volteo a ver.- ¿Que sucede?-le preguntó.

-Nada, no sucede nada Taichi-le contestó cortante. El muchacho sabia que algo le molestaba a la chica, ella no acostumbraba ser así de fría, al menos no con el, pero desde que habían llegado no se comportaba como el recordaba, como a él le gustaba.

-Aquí es-dijo Joe. No hubo necesidad de preguntarle como lo sabia, en medio de varios arboles se encontraba una especie de choza y fuera de ella un pequeño grupo de digimons. Los monstruos digitales eran Kokatorimon, un ave blanca de gran tamaño, Frigimon, el digimon con apariencia de muñeco de nieve, y otro que solo Tai reconoció; Mojyamon, un diminuto digimon todo cubierto de pelo blanco. Joe no se esforzó por ocultarse, al igual que el resto, los digimons los vieron a la distancia y de inmediato acudieron a interceptarlos. Se encontraban a dos metros de distancia mirándose fijamente.

-¿Qué han venido a hacer aquí?-pregunto Frigimon.

-Venimos a hablar con ustedes sobre el portal que tienen dentro de esa choza.

-Ahí dentro no hay nada-afirmo Mojyamon.

-Sabemos que esta ahí, no vuelvan nuestro trabajo más complicado y déjennos trabajar.

-¿Y que se supone que harán con ese portal?-preguntó una voz que venia de atrás de ellos. Tai fue el primero en voltear y diviso un par de digimons, uno de baja estatura y otro más alto que un hombre adulto promedio. El digimon bajo era redondo con musculosas piernas y brazos, un Nanimon. Mientras que el otro, el alto, tenía forma casi humana, era un tipo de androide, con todo su cuerpo cubierto por metal. Sus brazos eran largos al igual que sus piernas, y su rostro inexpresivo atemorizaba por sus enrojecidos y brillantes ojos, como dos focos pequeños.

-Andromon-dijo Hikari. El digimon se acercó y miro a la niña.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan con nuestro por tal?-cuestionó Andromon.

-Es algo… algo delicado, que debemos hablar con serenidad-indico Joe y Andromon asintió.

-Creo que estaríamos mejor si hablamos dentro-dijo señalando la choza. Los cuatro Tamers asintieron y se aproximaron a la choza, pero Andromon sujeto de los hombros a Mimí y a Tai.

-Ustedes no, solo ellos dos-dijo refiriéndose a Hikari y a Joe. El muchacho estaba a punto de debatir pero Joe se le adelanto.

-No hay problema, ellos esperaran aquí-indico y luego continuaron su camino, seguidos por sus digimons acompañantes, a los que les permitieron entrar. Taichi y Mimí se quedaron fuera junto a Palmon y Agumon. El digimon amarillo comenzó a recolectar leña de por ahí cerca con la intención de encender una fogata. Tai observó a Frigimon y Nanimon que no parecían tener intenciones de retirarse. Estaban recargados en la choca, uno de cada lado de la puerta de esta, a poco más de diez metros de distancia de el par de Tamers y sus digimons.

-Espero que estén bien.

-Pareces muy interesado en esa niña-le indicó Mimí. El chico la miró contrariado y después agregó:

-Me refería a ambos, no solo a Hikari.

-Como sea, creo que ella te interesa mucho.-insistió Tachikawa.

-Bueno eso… tiene algo de verdad, ella es una niña muy agradable, muy alegre y atenta.

-La describes como si fuer la chica perfecta-le espetó ella. Tai no comprendía del todo pero comenzaba a caer en cuenta del porqué del humor de la chica. Le parecía algo poco probable, pero aun así, algo que podía ser. Se dispuso a salir de la duda y le preguntó:

-Mimí Tachikawa… ¿Acaso tienes celos?-Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de la boca del chico.

-No… no digas tonterías Taichi Kamiya-le contesto dándole la espalda- ¿Por qué debería estar celosa?-agregó sin voltear a verlo.

-No lo se-dijo mientras se acercaba-no tendrías por qué estarlo-le susurro al oído. Mimí sintió una oleada de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo al escucharlo y sentirlo tan cerca. Se dio la vuelta súbitamente quedando frente a él. El muchacho era un poco más alto por lo que la nariz de ella rozó la boca del castaño. Ella intento retroceder pero el muchacho la sujeto de la cintura, intento alejarse de él empujando su pecho con sus manos, pero desistió al verlo a los ojos. Sus corazones latían fuerte y por un corto momento se olvidaron de todo, la misión, el frio y el peligro del enemigo tan cerca.

-Tai-loe habló Agumon y el muchacho reacciono como si despertara de un hermoso sueño. Mimí también volvió a la realidad y se alejó de él tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Qué sucede Agumon?-preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?-dijo claramente refiriéndose a la mitad de su grupo que se encontraba dentro del refugio enemigo.

-No estoy seguro Agumon, la verdad lo dudo, será mejor estar al pendiente de lo que suceda-le contestó el muchacho.

Dentro del refugio Andromon guiaba al grupo por unas escaleras al sótano del lugar para que vieran ellos mismos el portal. Joe esperaba ver el lugar atiborrado de digimons que habían entrado ilegalmente al mundo humano, el transportar digimons y personas de modo ilegal y sin registros resultaba ser un muy buen negocio, ya que era más barato y sencillo que hacerlo con los portales de HEDM, por lo que no era raro que en algún momento se detectara un portal no registrado por la organización de Tamers y por ende, debiera ser cerrado. Lo verdaderamente alarmante era la situación que se desarrollaba en ese momento, la cual exigía que el portal se cerrara lo antes posible.

Andromon abrió una puerta y entraron en la habitación casi vacía en la que había algunas mesas y estantes vacíos. Además de algo que era cubierto por una sabana blanca. El digimon se aproximó al objeto cubierto por la sabana y de un tirón arrebatando esta del objeto, el cual resultaba ser el círculo metálico con cables salidos y conectado a una computadora que serbia como portal entre los dos mundos.

-Eh aquí mi portal-informo el Andromon a sus acompañantes. Hikari se acercó con mayor confianza que el muchacho de lentes. La joven observó de cerca el aparato y comenzó a tocarlo.

-Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que ustedes dicen vienen a hacer a este lugar?-pregunto Andromon. Joe se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a exponer su punto.

-Resulta que este portal es un peligro para todo el digimundo, no esta registrado por HEDM, por lo que es obvio, no es vigilado ni controlado por la misma organización, eso resulta ser algo malo porque en estos momentos mientras hablamos, hay gente que esta intentando hallar algo con lo cual puedan encontrar razones para atacar al digimundo. La cosa es sencilla, hay que cerrar este portal para evitar problemas entre humanos y digimons, ¿Comprendes?

-Comprendo perfectamente-afirmó-me sorprende su efectividad-comentó-no esperaba que fuera a pasar esto, al menso en unos tres meses, pero nos hallaron apenas tres semanas después de construir este portal, eso es digno de admiración.-Joe lo miró con curiosidad.

-Creo que no me entiendes, estoy diciéndote que tenemos poco tiempo antes de que encuentren este lugar y…

-Y los humanos reaccionen agresivamente contra mi especie-lo interrumpió el-Creo que aquí quien no entiende eres tu… Dime, ¿Qué crees que hagan los digimons luego de que los humanos timen acciones que los perjudican? No creo que lo vean como algo divertido, mas bien opino que los digimons que piensan que los humanos los ven como una amenaza tendrán pruebas solidas con las que convencerán a más digimons de revelarse en su contra.-Explicó el digimon.

-Tu… Buscas crear una guerra-comprendió Joe. El Digimon no trato de negar nada y solo abrió el compartimiento de su pecho dejando ver un par de misiles. Gatomon se puso en cuatro patas lista para atacar al digimon mientras Gomamon hacia lo propio.

-No creo que eso les convenga, si peleamos aquí, entonces el portal podría destruirse revelando su existencia a los mandatarios que discuten en este momento y ustedes fracasarían.-Dijo con su seria expresión. Kari sabia que el tenia razón y se acercó a Joe para susurrarle.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-le preguntó sin percatarse de que mantenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo una mano con la que manipulaba su digivice tratando de contactar a uno de sus compañeros fuera del refugio.

-Justo estoy en eso-le contesto el muchacho.

El digivice de Tai vibró y la pantalla se ilumino de repente, observó en esta la imagen de un sobre de carta. No sabia muy bien lo que significaba pero tenia una idea de lo que podía ser, no perdió tiempo y logro dar con la opción de abrir el mensaje, era un mensaje simple de tres palabras: Hora de atacar. El chico sonrio e hiso una señal a Agumon con la mano para que este se levantara. Ambos se alejaron de la fogata que los mantenía calientes y se aproximaron al par de digimons que resguardaban la entrada del refugio. Ambos se comenzaron a acercar al par y Tai susurro algo a su compañero.

-Hora de subir de nivel-El digimon bien entendió lo que él quería decir y se preparo para la lucha. Tai saco su digivice y este se ilumino nuevamente.

-¡Agumon Digivols a…Greymon!-El enorme dinosaurio digimon envistió a Frigimon con la cabeza levantándolo seis metros del suelo y estrellándolo contra un árbol a varios metros de ahí. Kokatorimon se lanzó sobre el pero Greymon lo eludió con una agilidad impresionante parra su tamaño y después le dio un manotazo que lo envió a estrellarse con otro árbol el cual se partió en dos. Mojyamon se lanzo al ataque pero Greymon disparo una flama que lo golpeo y derribo derrotándolo al instante.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?-le preguntó la castaña luego de ver la lucha.

-Joe y Hikari están en problemas.-le informo el chico.

Dentro del refugio los ruidos del combate se habían escuchado con claridad. Nanimon entro a la habitación alarmado.

-¡Los Tamers, comenzaron a atacarnos!-informó.

-¿Que?-dijo el digimon mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. Gatomon aprovecho eso y lo embistió derribándolo sobre Nanimon y sobre las escaleras. Dejo que Andromon se incorporara para después volverlo a atacar y continuar atacándolo obligándolo a retroceder subiendo las escaleras alejándolo del portal. Joe, Hikari y Gomamon siguieron la riña hasta que se encontraron en el piso de arriba. Andromon logro eludir uno de los zarpazos de Gatomon y luego la golpeo con el brazo mandándola a estrellar con una ventana que se rompió en mil pedazos. Andromon sacó de su brazo robótico una especie de navaja que comenzó a girar con mucha velocidad y lanzó de esta una energía azul que partió la pared metálica en dos. Salió del refugio en busca de su oponente cuando fue golpeado por una cola naranja.

Greymon rugió con fuerza mientras se lanzaba sobre su derribado contrincante el cual se levanto con rapidez y lo sujeto de la mandíbula compitiendo con su bestial fuerza. El Nanimon que loa acompañaba salió del refugio dispuesto a atacar a Greymon cuando fue golpeado por una lluvia de espinas.

Togemon se encontraba cerca y se lanzó a ayudar a Greymon que con trabajo lograba contener al digimon androide. Andromon jalo la mandíbula de Greymon en dirección a la nieve y este se estrello llenando sus fauces de nieve, y luego el humanoide se dispuso a atacar a Togemon a quien golpeo repetidas veces con ambos puños y luego remató con sus misiles los cuales logro esquivar pero estallaron cerca de su posición causándole daño.

-¡Togemon!-gritó Mimí preocupada.

-Maldito, Gomamon ayúdalos-ordenó Joe.

-Gomamon Digivols a…Ikkakumon-El digimon de pelaje blanco se abalanzó sobre Andromon golpeándolo sin contemplación con su enorme cuerpo derribándolo sobre la nieve, mientras suponía de pie Greymon le disparo una mega flama que lo golpeo directamente pero sin causare daño significativo.

-¡Arpón vulcán!-exclamó Ikkakumon y su cuerno se desprendió convirtiéndose en un proyectil que callo sobre Andromon, la expolición resultante lo mando varios metros atrás, pero tampoco logro derrotarlo.

-Joe, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, tu ve y desactiva el portal para volarlo de una vez-dijo Taichi.

-Pero, ¿están seguros?

-Podemos con esto, Ikkakumon nos ayudara-dijo Mimí mientras que Togemon se volvía a poner de pie.

-De acuerdo, tengan cuidado chicos.-pidió el antes de marcharse y luego se interno en el deteriorado refugio. Busco furtivamente los controles principales del portal en ese lugar pero no halló nada así que decidió bajar al sótano.

Mientras tanto Andromon voltio al ataque lanzando sus ráfagas cortantes de energía las cuales ni Greymon ni Ikkakumon ni tampoco Togemon pudieron esquivar, pero si Gatomon logrando atacarlo de frente con sus garras. El digimon dio algunos tumbos pero sin caer y luego sujeto a Gatomon de la cola impidiendo que lo pudiera golpear. Lanzó a su oponente con toda su fuerza y se estrelló con Ikkakumon sin causarle mucho daño a ninguno de los dos. Greymon volvió a atacar al digimon intentando morderlo pero nuevamente Andromon lo sujeto impidiéndole cerrar el hocico.

Joe finalmente encontró lo que buscaba tras varias cajas de cartón y madera y algunas prendas viejas y gastadas. Sacó de su bolsillo un desarmador y desatornillo la tapa de una especie de computadora con sumo cuidado. Retiro la cubierta metálica revelando varios cables conectados entre si y conectados a diferentes mecanismos, chips y demás objetos. El muchacho pensó en las películas en las que el héroe debe cortar un cable para desactivar una bomba y sonrio al ver que se encontraba en una situación similar. Saco unas pinzas para cortar cables y comenzó a buscar entre la intrincada red de cables multicolores el que debía desconectar primero.

Tai junto con Hikari y Mimí seguían presenciando la batalla entre Andromon y sus compañeros. El digimon robot embistió a Greymon derribando al imponente ser. Ikkakumon lo ataco con sus arpones más sin embargo la agilidad de Andromon era mucha y ninguno de los ataques logro dar en el blanco. Gatomon se lanzó sobre el y se aferro a su cabeza impidiéndole ver.

-Es muy fuerte, no creo que podamos vencerlo-dijo Kari. Tai tomo su digivice para revisar la información del oponente buscando en esta alguna debilidad.

-Su energía parece ser ilimitada, no importa cuanto lo ataquemos no se va a cansar, tiene un nivel de poder de 26, eso no es muy bueno.

-Gatomon y Togemon tienen un nivel de 18 y 17 respectivamente, mientras que Ikkakumon y Greymon tienen 19 y 20, estamos muy desventajados.-Agregó Mimí mientras el combate continuaba.

-No podemos seguir, Joe debe darse prisa con eso, no podemos resistir mas tiempo-afirmo el castaño mientras los cuatro digimons seguían siendo dominados por Andromon.

El digimon Androide hiso uso de toda su fuerza y levanto a Togemon para después lanzarla contra Greymon. Ikkakumon lo trato de embestir peor el poderoso enemigo lo detuvo con ambas manos y después le propino un golpe con toda su fuerza. Lanzándolo contra el par de digimons que seguían derribados. Gatomon intento atacarlo por la espalda pero Andromon se percato de esto y la esquivo para después de una patada enviarla con los demás digimons. Nuevamente el compartimiento de su pecho se abrió y asomó el par de misiles que ahí guardaba. Apunto al grupo de digimons dispuesto a terminar con la batalla cuando Taichi se le lanzó encima tomándolo del cuello y asiéndolo perder el equilibrio y lanzar los proyectiles al cielo donde estallaron. El muchacho seguía en la espalda del digimon que trataba de quitárselo sin lograr nada.

-Vallan con Joe, que se de prisa con eso del portal, y después nos largamos de aquí.-ordenó el muchacho sin soltarse de Andromon. Ambas chicas se adentraron al refugio, pero antes Mimí se asomó y miro al muchacho.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien solo?-lo cuestiono.

-¡No esta solo!-exclamó una voz la cual Mimí creyó haber escuchado antes- Veemon, digievoluciona.-gritó el muchacho castaño que acababa de llegar y un ser azul dio un salto iluminándose en el cielo.

-Veemon Digivols a… ¡ExVeemon!-El pequeño ser Azul se transformo aumentando su tamaño y obteniendo un cuerno en el extremo de su cabeza cerca de la nariz y un par de alas blancas. En su pecho y estomago había una "X" color gris que se ilumino-Aléjate de ahí chico-le ordenó el digimon y Tai sin pensarlo se separo de Andromon y se alejó tanto como pudo antes de que un rayo saliera disparado de la "X". El rayo dio en el blanco y Andromon retrocedió aparentemente lastimado.

-¿Estas bien?-cuestiono el muchacho recién llegado a Tai. Llevaba una chaqueta con flamas dibujadas, guantes cafés y unos gogles en la cabeza.

-si, ¿Quién eres?-le preguntó el chico.

-Davis Motomiya, miembro dele quipo especial. Viaje a América para visitar a un familiar y me informaron de lo que sucedía aquí, así que vine como apoyo.

-No pudiste llegar en mejor momento.-afirmó el muchacho al ver a Ikkakumon y Togemon regresar a su forma Rookie, mientras Greymon se levantaba con dificultad y Gatomon yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-Entonces creo que ustedes dos pueden solos-dijo Mimí para después retirarse. Andromon se puso de pie y miro a su nuevo oponente junto a Greymon. El digimon Azul era un poco más pequeño que Greymon, pero ambos parecían ser igual de fuertes. La batalla se reanudo combatiendo por cielo y tierra en una perfecta estrategia en pareja.

En el sótano del refugio Joe había ya desarmado prácticamente todos los computadores conectados al portal y parte de este. En el suelo habían regados varios circuitos y cables, todos aun conectados entre si. Mimí abrió la puerta de repente y antes de pisar algo Kari la sujeto alarmada.

-Cuidado, Joe debe encontrar el modo de desconectar esto sin que se cree una corriente eléctrica que pueda detectarse. El circuito es muy complejo y el aun trata de descifrarlo.

-¿Y como ayudamos nosotras?-preguntó la ojimiel.

-Quedándose quietas en ese lugar.-contestó el muchacho. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacia. Sabia que un movimiento en falso podría ser suficiente para condenar al digimundo y al mundo real, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

-¿Falta mucho?-le preguntó Hikari.

-Creo que no, si no me equivoco, cortando este cable-dijo mientras sostenía un cable azul transparente dejando ver parcialmente el alambre de cobre dentro-todo terminara.-El muchacho aproximó al cable sus pinzas para cortarlo y al hacerlo una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y lo lanzó hacia atrás impactándose contra un mueble sobre el cual haba un televisor el cual al se encendió y callo a los pies del chico logrando así no destrozarse.

-¡Joe!, ¡Joe!-repetía alarmada Hikari mientras lo agitaba con fuerza tratando de despertarlo.

-Que… que… ¿Qué sucedió?-cuestiono al fin recobrando el sentido.

-Te electrocutaste creo, fue una fuerte descarga, ¿Seguro estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes-dijo y luego reacciono aterrado-Oh, no, por dios, ¡esa descarga tal vez fue detectada!-se trato de levantar y noto el televisor sobre el, lo retiro y al hacerlo noto que la imagen era la sala de reuniones donde se llevaba acabo en ese momento el debate que condenaría o salvaría a los digimons. Puso atención a lo que sucedía y entendió que aun no era tarde, pero pronto lo seria.

-Debemos acabar con esto rápido.-dijo Mimí comprendiendo lo que el chico sabia.- ¿Si ese no era el cable cual?

-Bueno, solo quedan dos opciones dijo y tomo un par de cables, ambos transparentes.-solo puede ser uno de estos dos.-afirmo el chico.

-Bien, creo que todo esta resuelto.

-No exactamente. Uno cerrara y apagara el portal, pero el otro lo hará estallar revelando su existencia. No puedo cortarlos ambos al mismo tiempo, porque igual explotaría el portal, debe ser en un orden específico, es todo o nada.-dijo finalmente en un suspiro.

-Hazlo-pidió Hikari. Joe la miro contrariado pero ella prosiguió antes de que él se negara-Si no hacemos nada de todos modos todo estará perdido, si cortas uno de esos cables, al menos sabremos que hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos.- Joe asintió convencido y tomo nuevamente las pinzas. Miro ambos cables nuevamente sin saber cual cortar hasta que Mimí tomo uno de ellos.

-Yo lo elijo y tu lo cortas, de ese modo compartiremos la culpa, ¿Te parece?-le propuso ella. El muchacho asintió y puso el cable entre las pinzas.

-Por favor que sea este-dijo y lo cortó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza anticipándose a la posible explosión que se crearía, pero para su fortuna nada sucedió. Las muchas luces provenientes de las maquinas desensambladas y del mismo portal dejaron poco a poco de iluminar el lugar el cual solo era alumbrado por la televisión encendida-creo que lo logramos-dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Greymon, atácalo ahora!-Exclamo Tai al ver al digimon androide distraído con ExVeemon y el digimon naranja lo ataco con sus llamas. ExVeemon se alejó para evitar ser dañado por el ataque pero Andromon no lo logro y después fue golpeado por el rayo del digimon volador. Andromon lucia considerablemente agotado mientras con dificultad se levantaba. Una luz en su brazo comenzó a parpadear y supo que ya había perdido.

-El portal fue desconectado, perdimos-dijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Hasta ese momento Tai logro distinguir un objeto en su pierna.

-¡Un engrane!-exclamó al reconocer el artefacto-¡Greymon apunta a su pierna!-indicó el Tamer

-¡Mega, Flama!-el ataque golpeo toda la parte inferior del digimon eliminando el engrane y derribándolo. Davis no comprendía que sucedió pero Tai se apresuró a explicarle. Ambos s acercaron con timidez al digimon en la nieve mientras este se levantaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿En donde estoy?-cuestionó el androide.

-Larga historia compañero.-En ese momento salieron del refugio Mimí, Hikari y Joe.

-¿Davis?-dijo la chica de cabello corto al ver al muchacho en compañía del digimon azul y al reconocerse ambos se aproximaron el uno al otro para abrazarse.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto] Tai a Joe y Mimí mientras estos se acercaban a sus compañeros agotados.

-Eso parece-dijo Mimí sonriéndole al muchacho. Greymon y ExVeemon volvieron a sus formas Rookie y –Andromon se acercó a todo el grupo aun confundido.

-¿Podrían ahora contarme esa larga historia?-preguntó y Tai sonrio.

-Claro, ya todo este bien aunque… ¿Me pregunto como terminara la junta ahora?

-Hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos Kamiya-dijo Joe acercándosele- creo que acabara bastante bien.

**Oficinas de HEDM en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Abril 6 de 2081**

-Señores, esto-dijo mostrando una hoja en sus manos-es una lista proporcionada por la organización llamada HEDM en la que se supone, nos dan la ubicación de todos los portales existentes, o al menos conocidos por ellos. En este momento me llego un informe de un portal ubicado en Alaska, el cual, no aparece en este informe.

-Se acabó el tiempo-dijo Genai a Charles y este asintió.

-Confío en que lo hallan logrado-le respondió al Anciano.

-En pantalla-dijo señalando a la que se encontraba detrás de los miembros de la junta directiva de la organización-Aparecerá la ubicación de todos los portales en el mundo. Déjenme decirles antes de que esto continúe, si los digimons construyen portales para atravesar de su mundo al nuestro ¿Qué los detendrá para llevar a cabo una invasión?, eso es algo que debemos evitar a mi parecer, y si existen portales que esta organización que pretende darnos "paz", no conoce, entonces es prueba suficiente de que no son lo suficientemente competentes, y por tanto, que los digimons representan un peligro.

Dicho eso la pantalla se encendió mostrando un mapa continental en el cual varios puntos rojos resaltaban, la imagen se acercó mostrando solo el continente americano y después se acercó más mostrando el norte de este en el cual había un total de veinte puntos, pero ninguno en Alaska.

-A menos de que mis conocimientos de geografía estén mal, no aparece el portal que usted indico, y para que se sepa, estudie detalladamente la lista que usted tiene en sus manos, todos los puntos que aparecen coinciden con los registrados en la lista.- Le dijo un hombre robusto y calvo que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio. Se trataba del hombre que fungiría como juez en ese debate.

-Señor yo…

-Esta junta ya duro bastante, y no han podido ofrecer más pruebas en contra de las que tenían hace poco más de una década, por tanto, revindico el veredicto dado hace doce años, y establezco que la organización _Humanos En el Digimundo _o_ HEDM_, esta capacitada para supervisar independientemente los asuntos relacionados con el digimundo, y que el digimundo, así como su especie domínate, los, Digimons, no representan peligro alguno para la humanidad, gracias a la exhaustiva tarea de los hombres y mujeres, a lo que se conoce como "Tamers", caso cerrado.-dijo y golpeo la mesa con un mazo de madera dando fin a la reunión. Los presentes comenzaron a desalojar la sala fatigados y estresados. Algunos conformes con la decisión tomada y otros no tanto. Charles se retiraba junto con Genai cuando alguien lo tomo del hombro.

-No crees que esto acabo ¿O si Reese?-le dijo molesto el hombre que había estado debatiendo con más fervor en su contra.

-¿No escuchaste el veredicto?, se termino, nosotros ganamos, tu pierdes.

-Esto no acaba aquí, ambos sabemos que había un portal en Alaska, estoy convencido de que tu enviaste gente a destruirlo y conseguiré pruebas, se hundirán me oyes, se hundirán.

-No sé de que me hablas, y si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer, que le valla bien, señor Michael Potts, ¿Es correcto?-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro para después alejarse de él.

-No se si debieras jactarte tanto de esta victoria, estuvimos a punto de perderlo todo.-le informó Genai.

-Si… pero aun así, nosotros ganamos, y una victoria es una victoria, enviare un mensaje para que manden gente que destruya y oculte cualquier cosa que pueda revelar lo sucedido.

-Creo que más importante debería ser, el que comencemos a preguntarnos ¿Cómo es que ese portal se creo sin que nosotros lo supiéramos? Y ¿Quién lo construyo?

-Eso es algo que me e cuestionado desde todo empezó, y hasta ahora, no e encontrado respuesta alguna.

**Base de HEDM en Alaska, en Norte América en la Tierra**

**Abril 6 de 2081**

Mimí se puso de pie alejándose del joven en silla de ruedas y con la cabeza vendada. Se trataba de Jacob quien se despedía de los Tamers mientras ellos subían al Jet que los había llevado a ese lugar. Con todo resuelto se disponían a volver a su país seguros de que habían echo algo muy importante y heroico, pero que nadie nunca se los reconocería, pues debía ser un secreto. Mimí subía las escaleras para abordar el Jet mientras que en la parte más alta de esta Taichi permanecía esperando a que abordara.

-Jacob dice que estará bien, y que somos unos héroes, que se siente orgulloso de habernos conocido y ayudado, aunque solo fuera un poco.

-Es un buen hombre-dijo el castaño. Ella asintió y se dispuso a entrar al Jet.

-¿Qué crees que hubiéramos echo si Agumon no nos hubiera interrumpido en ese momento?-le dijo recordándole aquella escena que en realidad no había podido quitar de su mente en ningún momento.

-No lo se-le contestó, y después abordo el avión- lo peor es que creo que no me hubiera arrepentido—agregó antes de entrar al Jet. Taichi sonrio complacido con esa ultima oración y se decidió a entrar al jet.

En su interior noto que Agumon dormía plácidamente junto a Veemon en los últimos dos asientos. Se aproximó a un par de lugares del centro y se sentó junto a la ventana, sintió que alguien ocupaba el asiento de al lado y esperaba ver a la castaña de largo cabello. En su lugar miro a la joven de cabello corto. Ella miraba al frente como pensando.

-¿Te gusto la nieve?-le preguntó el muchacho. Ella soltó una pequeña risa y después lo miró a los ojos.

-Mucho.

_En el próximo capitulo…_

_-No te puedes quedar quieto…_

_-No me contestaste la otra vez…_

_-Es… complejo, pasó de ser nada, a ser mucho…_

_-No se si debería, no se si pueda evitar que pase algo de lo que podría arrepentirme…_

_-Sobre lo de anoche…_

_-Si quiero salir contigo._

Espero les allá gustado, este largo capitulo, y si es así, espero me alegren el día con un review. Espero estén bien, disfruten la vida, es una mie… pero vale la pena vivirla.


	16. XVI Una cita con Tachikawa

**Capitulo-XVI**

**Una cita con Tachikawa**

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Abril 10 de 2081**

Mimí bajaba las escaleras de la mansión en medio de la obscuridad de la noche. Se dirigió sin a la sala con pasos ligeros y lentos, llevaba puesto un short muy corto y una blusa ajustada de tirantes que dejaba descubierta parte de su espalda y su pecho. Su cabello castaño largo caía con libertad por su espalda, su mirada parecía distraída, como distante e indiferente a lo que a su alrededor suscitaba. Al llegar a la sala miro fijamente a la única persona ahí presente: Taichi Kamiya. El muchacho la miro y sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella. La piel de su cintura para arriba desprovista de ropa casi parecía brillar por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana acompañada de la fresca brisa nocturna, y hacia resaltar sus músculos pectorales y abdominales.

Cegada por un fuerte impulso se lanzó sobre el arrebatándole un pasional beso. El muchacho reacciono del mismo modo entre desesperado y cariñoso acariciando sus brazos, recorriéndolos con sus manos para luego ponerlas en su cintura la cual rodeaba perfectamente con un brazo. Ella lo jaló para llevarlo al sofá que se encontraba al lado de ellos y lo derribo sobre este para luego subir en el y continuar con su acto desenfrenado y pasional.

El muchacho levanto la blusa de la joven la cual alzo los brazos para que el la pudiera desprender por completo de la molesta e innecesaria prenda. Sintió las manos del muchacho acariciar su espalda, su cintura, su vientre y sus muslos mientras ella hacia lo propio recorriendo tanto como le era posible el cuerpo del muchacho deseosa de explorarlo y conocerlo. Sus manos pasaron de su pecho a su abdomen y continuaron bajando por el chico hasta encontrarse con la única prenda que el llevaba. Inexperta en el tema aunque con iniciativa la chica exploro la entrepierna del muchacho mientras el frotaba con vehemencia sus senos. El muchacho se levanto derribándola, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo mientras continuaban ambos con sus caricias repletas de lujuria. Ella sentía el placer más grande que jamás había experimentado antes.

El muchacho la miro a los ojos deteniendo por un instante las muestras de cariño para observarla con seriedad. Ella se pregunto por qué se había detenido pero no espero mucho para obtener la respuesta.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-le preguntó. Ella no comprendía pero eso le hiso entender que hacia (y deseaba) algo que iba contra sus principios. Su relación con Matt seguía vigente y ella no podía traicionarlo de esa manera ni de ninguna otra. Pero sus sentimientos fueron más fuertes que su razón y deseosa de continuar. Se enderezo un poco para después lanzarse a él pronunciando su nombre con deseo…

-Tai-Exclamó la castaña despertando de golpe en su habitación, sobre su cama y cubierta por la sabana de esta. Todo había sido solo un sueño. Ella se llevo una mano a la frente mientras respiraba agitada. Miro su reloj sobre la mesita de noche que había en una esquina de la habitación, los relucientes números digitales de la pantalla mostraban que eran las tres de la mañana. Se levanto de la cama, se puso las pantuflas rosadas que había en el sobre el tapete que había en casi toda la habitación y salió no sin antes tomar una bata blanca para cubrir a medias su vestimenta para dormir.

Salió con la intención de bajar a la cocina y comer algo, se sentía realmente confundida por las imágenes que aun seguían frescas en su cabeza. Sintió como su piel se enchinaba al pasar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kamiya. Puso la oreja sobre la madera de la puerta para tratar de escuchar algún sonido de adentro, pero no lo logro. Intuyó que el seguía profundamente dormido.

**Apartamentos Namiya en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Abril 10 de 2081**

El gran edificio de doce pisos se incendiaba con rapidez. La causa no era aun identificada, lo que importaba era sacar a los inquilinos de la construcción consumida por las llamas. Bomberos entraban y salían al igual que civiles con gran sentido de la solidaridad y valor arriesgando sus vidas por salvar a la gente que se encontraba atrapada entre el inclemente fuego. Los heridos eran muchos, al igual que las personas ya a salvó, aunque aun así se sabía que quedaban personas dentro del edificio. El jefe de bomberos dirigía a un grupo de estos para que entraran al edificio en llamas.

En la entrada del edificio, corriendo a prisa por el vestíbulo de este, salieron una mujer de veintitantos sujetando a una anciana, ambas guiadas por un ser pequeño y amarrillo. Se trataba de Agumon guiando al par de mujeres fuera dele edificio. Al llegar hasta afuera ambas mujeres se encontraban cansadas, agitadas y jadeando por el humo que habían respirado, sin perder tiempo un par de paramédicos se les acercaron para revisar su estado. Las guiaron hasta una ambulancia, más antes de ello la mujer joven se acercó a Agumon, se arrodillo y lo abrazo mostrando su agradecimiento.

-Gracias por ayudarme a mi y a mi madre, los juzgue mal, ustedes no son demonios.-le dijo para después retirarse poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de un paramédico.

-¡Tu, el digimon!-grito el jefe de bomberos, un hombre alto, robusto y con un espeso bigote en el rostro. Agumon se aproximó a él y al estar frente al hombre imponente este hablo-serian muy útiles ustedes en casos como este, no necesitas equipo para soportar el calor y te mueves con más agilidad ahí dentro-le dijo con total sinceridad.

-por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu compañero?-preguntó al notar que el muchacho castaño que había entrado con el digimon ya no estaba con el. Agumon estaba por contestar la duda cuando ambos escucharon que un cristal se rompía.

Una del as ventanas del segundo piso de rompió en pedazos al estrellarse contra ella una silla de madera que callo sobre uno de los vehículos de bomberos estacionados alrededor del edificio en llamas. En el marco de la destrozada ventana se distinguía una silueta, el joven que se encontraba en ese lugar de dio un salto cargando a alguien en sus brazos y aterrizo sobre el camión de bomberos casi tropezando con la escalera de este. Bajo como pudo y al hacerlo pidió a gritos ayuda de algún paramédico. A él se acercaron dos hombres y el muchacho les entregó a la joven rubia que cargaba en sus brazos. La chica le beso la mejilla y se despidió con varios "gracias".

El joven se dio la vuelta y miro frente a el al jefe de bomberos, el hombre alto lo miraba con una expresión seria y tal vez disgustada a la que el joven estaba muy acostumbrado que le dirigieran. El hombre resoplo y luego con una mueca de resignación le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-No eres muy ortodoxo pero si efectivo chico, eso me basta-dijo el. El muchacho se llevo paso las manos por la cara y el cabello retirándose las gafas de aviador que llevaba. Se abrió el cierre de la chaqueta azul obscuro y negro con un sol naranja en la espalda para refrescarse un poco con la brisa nocturna. Sintió el cuero caliente de la chaqueta pasando su mano aguantada a excepción de sus dedos por una de las mangas y luego recordó que esa prenda era una de las tantas que la chica le había conseguido, y que también era una prenda que le encantaba usar. Se pregunto si a la castaña le gustaría como se veía con ella pero luego dejo de lado eso por la situación que acontecía.

-¿Ya han salido todos?-le pregunto el muchacho al jefe de bomberos.

-No lo se, eso creo, eso espero, no podemos seguir entrando y saliendo, el edificio va a colapsar. La construcción no soportara mucho tiempo más.

-Entonces mas vale que todos hallan…-En ese momento se escucho el grito de una mujer. El muchacho, el digimon y el hombre voltearon al mismo tiempo al lugar del que provenía este y vieron a una mujer histérica queriendo entrar al edificio. Tai no lo pensó y se aproximó a la desesperada mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al ver a dos hombres sosteniendo a la mujer que sollozaba.

-¡Mi hija, sigue ahí dentro, es una niña apenas, tiene cuatro años!-Exclamó entre sollozos la mujer.

-¿Dónde están, en que piso?-la cuestiono el muchacho.

-En el octavo piso-le dijo la mujer. El joven se aproximó a la entrada cuando uno de los dos hombres (un bombero) se le acercó y lo detuvo.

-Escucha muchacho, no te hagas el valiente, las escaleras están muy mal, si subes no podrás bajar, todo esta perdido, ¿aprecias tu vida?, si es así, consérvala.-le susurro cuidando no ser escuchado por la mujer, el joven se soltó del agarre y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

-Aprecio mi vida, pero si no hago esto me lo recriminare toda mi vida, además, no me hago el valiente, soy valiente… o muy estúpido-le dijo antes de echarse a correr al interior del edificio.

Las llamas ya habían consumido la mayor parte del vestíbulo, el chico se dirigió a las escaleras para comenzar a subirlas, varios escalones se rompieron apenas los pisó y las llamas comenzaban a quemar partes del barandal. Los primeros pisos eran los más afectados, por lo que el chico intuyo que el fuego debió haberse iniciado abajo, y lo que le hiso pensar que tendría una ventaja si la niña estaba en el piso más alto, pues estaría menos afectado que el resto de la edificación. Llego al séptimo piso cuando el aliento con el corazón latiendo muy acelerado y las piernas doliéndole por la extenuante actividad. Subió al octavo piso y comenzó a gritar con la esperanza de que la niña lo escuchara.

-¡Ey! ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Hola! ¡Vengo a ayudar, Responda, quien sea!-el muchacho escucho el rechinido de una puerta a sus espaldas y al voltearse miro a una pequeña niña de unos cuatro años abrazando con fuerza un pingüino de felpa. El chico se aproximó a la pequeña de cabello canelo obscuro.-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto con el tono más cordial y amigable que pudo.

-Ana-le dijo la pequeña conteniendo el llanto, se notaba que había estado llorando apenas momentos atrás.

-Ana, bonito nombre, ven pequeña, salgamos de aquí-dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y envolvía a la pequeña con ella para después cargarla y se aproximaba a las escaleras.

Bajaron un piso y después noto que el fuego se encontraba presente en la mitad de las escaleras. Trato de cruzarlas pegado a la pared evitando las llamas pero apenas al recargar un pie en el primer escalón este crujió y se rompió por completo junto a los dos siguientes. El muchacho logro evitar caer al sujetarse del marco de una ventana en la pared y al incorporarse y recuperar el equilibrio nuevamente parte del techo se desprendió rosando su brazo derecho creándole una seria quemada. El muchacho volvió a subir para tratar de hallar otra salida. Era un piso muy alto como para repetir la hazaña de antes y solo había unas escaleras así que el joven se encontraba corriendo en el edificio, más que nada para evitar que la niña en sus brazos se percatara de lo que él pensaba; que estuvieran perdidos. Más fue en ese momento cuando pensó en una posible forma de escapar de ese destino. Subió con la niña hasta el último piso y después busco la forma de subir a la azotea. Encontró una puerta cerrada, para su suerte no con seguro y logro abrirla. Se encontraban en la cima del edificio. Desde ese lugar Tai podría ver un amplio panorama de los alrededores, pero desde abajo no lo podían ver a él. Busco en los alrededores y vio un edificio al lado de ese. Un piso más bajo, lo que le animó. Bajo a la niña y se acercó al borde del edificio. Calculo unos diez metros de distancia entre ambos edificios y luego regreso por la niña aun envuelta en su chaqueta. La alzó y tomando tanta distancia como considero necesaria se preparo para saltar. Corrió tan rápido como podía y al llegar al borde del edificio salto con todas sus fuerzas. Logro aterrizar aparatosamente cayendo de espaldas para proteger a la pequeña, pero al fin y al cavo lograron llegar a territorio seguro. Observó el edificio en llamas casi por completo y luego se levanto para retirarse junto a la niña.

Enfrente del edificio la madre de la pequeña de cuatro años seguía llorando mientras observaba el edificio a la espera del algún milagro. Los bomberos comenzaban a apagar el fuego luego de haber sacado ya a todos los inquilinos a excepción de la niña de cuatro años. El jefe de bomberos se aproximó a la mujer que yacía arrodillada a varios metros del edificio derramando lágrimas en silencio.

-Señora, lamento su perdida, por favor, permita que un paramédico la revise.-la mujer se levanto con la ayuda del hombre y luego se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al edificio sintiendo que abandonaba a su pequeña. Al hacerlo noto a una niña caminando sola entre la gente que estaba esparcida en la calle. La niña llevaba un pingüino de felpa en una mano y se acercaba a la mujer con lentos pasos. Ella no creía lo que veía y se apresuró a abrazarla, estrechándola con fuerza.

El jefe de bomberos no creía lo que veía y después busco en los alrededores al muchacho castaño sin dar con el. Pero si con su acompañante digimon, lo vio cruzar la calle y adentrarse en un callejón donde una silueta lo interceptó para después retirarse juntos. El hombre soltó una carcajada y luego se quito el casco.

-Mis respetos, Taichi Kamiya.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Abril 10 de 2081**

Taichi saltó la cerca metálica que rodeaba la mansión y cayó sobre un arbusto. Se levanto adolorido y continúo por el camino de piedra que pasaba en medio del jardín de enfrente. Junto a Agumon entro a la mansión abriendo con tanta delicadeza como puto la puerta para evitar que se percataran de que acababa de entrar. Había salido a media noche al no detectar sonidos fuera de las habitaciones individuales y se escabullo hasta la entrada que abrió con una tarjeta llave (robada de la oficina de charles) para evitar hacer sonar la alarma, y de ese mismo modo acababa de penetrar la mansión.

El chico parecía dirigirse a la cocina mientras que Agumon subía las escaleras. Se miraron por un momento y luego el muchacho asintió y el digimon se alejó agitando la mano a modo de despedida. Sabia que el digimon estaba agotado mientras que el, aunque también estaba algo cansado, lo que más le apetecía en ese momento no era ir a dormir, sino ir a comer algo. Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo con que saciar su apetito. Entro en la cocina, amplia, bien equipada y muy bien abastecida para complacer a los muchos residentes. Tomo de la mesa que había en medio del lugar un pedazo del pan que había dentro de un recipiente transparente y se lo llevo a la boca. Lo mastico con tranquilidad y luego observó en su digivice la hora. El aparato marcaba tres minutos antes de las tres de la mañana. El chico busco en el refrigerador a su izquierda algo para beber y abrió una botella de leche. Comenzó a beber el liquido refrescándose por dentro, tomo asiento sobre la barra al lado del fregadero y respiro tranquilo, aunque aun algo adolorido de su brazo. Permaneció tranquilo por un instante y luego decidió marcharse. Justo en ese momento la luz de la habitación se encendió y el muchacho tuvo frente a el a la joven castaña de su equipo. Llevaba un pantalón deportivo rosa y una playera gris debajo de una bata blanca y el cabello recogido en un chongo.

-Hola-dijo el muchacho algo nervioso.

Mimí lo observó por un momento, su rostro estaba algo sucio y sudado, su ropa manchada y algo rasgada, su cabello alborotado y cubierto en parte por cenizas y polvo al igual que el resto de él. La joven se acercó a él con los brazos cruzados y en su rostro se notaba su enfado. Observo un hilo de sangre que escurría por su mano y su semblante cambio. Sin siquiera pedirle al chico permiso o avisarle le saco el brazo de la manga de la chaqueta para analizarlo. Su brazo estaba envuelto en un paño sucio y manchado de sangre. Retiro el paño con cuidado y luego vio una herida de quemadura en la piel del moreno.

-No te puedes quedar quieto… ¿verdad? –dijo mientras analizaba la herida-Tai esto se puede infectar-le dijo con un tono de genuina preocupación-vamos-dijo y lo tomo de la mano para jalarlo.

-¿A donde?-pregunto el.

-A la enfermería-el chico se detuvo súbitamente pero ella no lo soltó-lo volteo a ver y le sonrio en un gesto de complicidad-te prometo no decirle nada a nadie y no te cuestionaré si quieres, pero tenemos que hacer algo con esa herida- El muchacho noto la sinceridad en sus palabras y acepto. Se fue acompañado de la chica confiando en sus palabras.

La enfermería estaba cerca de la sala recreativa, entre esta y la pequeña biblioteca de la mansión. El muchacho estaba sentado en una de las sillas metálicas con el brazo sobre una mesa blanca mirando a todos lados. Era un lugar limpio y con un olor fuerte que el muchacho nunca antes había detectado. La castaña tomó de un estante algodón y un par de botellas. Mojo un poco del algodón con una de las botellas con una etiqueta que decía "desinfectante" y luego la puso sobre la herida del muchacho.

-¡Auch!-gruño el al sentir el ardor provocado por la sustancia.

-No duele tanto-le dijo ella entre divertida y molesta.

-Si, pero me agarraste desprevenido-se justifico el muchacho. Mimí continúo su labor sin hablar al igual que el chico quien no le apartaba la vista de encima-¿Ya hay noticias de Matt, Sora y los demás?-la cuestionó.

-Si, en la tarde de ayer. Los portales de la base militar están averiados, así que esperan que puedan regresar hoy al anochecer o mañana a primera hora del día.-Le contestó sin mirarlo concentrada en la quemadura del muchacho.

-Ya casi no e visto gente en la mansión los últimos días-dijo el muchacho para romper el silencio.

-La mansión prácticamente ya solo es usada por los miembros del equipo especial y solo algunos Tamers siguen viviendo aquí, y en los miembros del equipo especial, muchos han sido enviados a diferentes lugares para resolver ciertas cosas, aparte de ti y de mi creo que solo están T.K. Ryo, esa chica llamada Juri, y los dos más pequeños, Suzie y Cody.

-¿Y Hikari?-la chica se detuvo por un momento recargando el algodón con desinfectante en la piel del muchacho con más fuerza. Luego continuo con más rapidez que antes como tratando de acortar lo más posible el tiempo que debía estar con el muchacho.

-Fue a Tokio, junto con Joe, el y ella parecen tener algo.-dijo sin mirarlo mientras dejaba el algodón rojo por la sangre y abrió la otra botella que había tomado, contenía una especie de gel que ella puso en la herida y luego unto en el brazo del muchacho con otro pedazo de algodón.

-No creo, el la ve como a una hermana pequeña, se conocen desde que eran niños, desde los siete años, vivían en el mismo edificio y se volvieron Tamers casi al mismo tiempo.-le comentó el castaño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto con curiosidad ella.

-Hikari me lo dijo-le contesto simplemente.

-Si, debí suponerlo. Pareces muy interesado en esa niña-afirmó Mimí para luego tomar una gaza y ponerla sobre la herida con cuidado, después tomo algo de cinta de un botiquín y adhirió la gaza a la piel del brazo del chico.

-Algo creo, ella es una chica muy especial.

-¿Qué sientes por ella?-se animo a preguntar después de meditarlo.

-La amo-le contesto el con sinceridad provocando en la chica que en ese momento le envolvía el brazo con una venda una extraña reacción en el pecho que disimulo muy bien-pero como a una hermana-explico el después.

-Claro, como a una hermana-dijo ella sin creerle y tomo las cosas que había usado para ponerlas en su lugar.

-Es cierto-dijo mientras se levantaba el chico-si pudiera elegir a personas para volverlos miembros de una familia para mi, ella encabezaría la lista de quienes me gustaría que fueran mi hermana-ella no dijo nada y seguía acomodando las cosas en el estante de donde las había tomado-¿Y sabes quien estaría hasta el final de la lista?

-Lo ignoro-le respondió volteando a verlo.

-Tu-le dijo sonriéndole de una forma que la chica adoraba.

-¿Tanto me odias?-dijo en forma de broma.

-No, es lo contrario, estarías al final de mi lista porque si fueras mi hermana seria un pecado mortal sentir lo que siento por ti.-le dijo mientras se le aproximaba, ella sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar mientras el caminaba a paso lento hacia ella.

-Eres… muy devotó a una religión creo.-dijo ella moviéndose con rapidez para eludirlo y tomar de la mesa algunas cosas que quedaban fuera de su sitio.

-No tanto en realidad, nunca he, tenido en si una religión… ¿tu crees en dios?-le preguntó saliendo de su conversación pasada.

-Eso creo-dijo volteándolo a ver.

-¿Eso crees?-le dijo con una expresión contrariada.

-Como sea hay otras cosas que importan más en este momento, como por ejemplo, ¿En donde estuviste esta noche?

-Dijiste que ya no preguntarías-se quejo el muchacho. Ella sonrio y le dio la espalda para retirarse.

- No me contestaste la otra vez-le recordó antes de que partiera. Ella lo miro sin saber a que se refería-la cita, no me contestaste.-Le recordó y ella comprendió entonces.

-Tai…

-No me contestes ahora, solo piénsalo, y no pretendo molestarte, pero quiero que sepas que voy a intentar hasta el cansancio-le informo antes de retirarse, salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta. La joven se recargo en ella de espaldas y suspiro. "intentar hasta el cansancio", ella sonrio al recordar esas palabras, que enserió la hacían sentir importante.

-El despertador sonaba con mucha fuerza y el castaño abrió los ojos con dificultad. Eran las ocho AM y el apenas había podido dormir poco mas de tres horas, se levanto con dificultad y decidió iniciar con el nuevo día. Se vistió y arreglo como acostumbraba y salió de su habitación si acomodar su cama para bajar a desayunar. Ese día no había nada en su agenda, seria un día tranquilo sin misiones extrañas o tareas domesticas, lo que necesitaba luego de sus últimos des fortunios que lo habían dejado en mal estado físico, como por ejemplo la venda que cubría casi todo su brazo en ese momento. Bajo las escaleras en compañía de Agumon discutiendo sobre cosas banales mientras eran observados por alguien que se escudaba tras una puerta.

Mimí observó hasta que el chico desapareció del vestíbulo y entonces salió cuidando no hacer ruido y así evitar que el muchacho la viera, luego de su extraño sueño y de la platica con el de apenas unas horas atrás, prefería mantener la distancia con el castaño. Camino con cuidado por el vestíbulo y luego escucho unos pasos detrás de ella. Al voltearse miro a una joven chica de cabello castaño rojizo con un títere entre sus manos. La joven vestida con un vestido verde pistache sobre una camisa de cuello amarilla la miro un segundo y después sonrio alegre.

-Mimí Tachikawa, ¿Verdad?

-Si, y tu eres…

-Soy Juri-dijo la joven con entusiasmo-Soy parte del grupo especial, y antes estaba en el mismo grupo que Rika Nonaka.

-¡Oh! Si, ya recuerdo-Ella sonrió y luego miro el vestíbulo como asegurándose de que estaban solas-¿Te ocultas de tu novio?-le dijo en voz baja.

-Mi… novio no… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, alcance a ver que esperaste a que Taichi Kamiya bajara las escaleras para salir de tu habitación.-le dijo y luego cambio su sonrisa alegre por una apenada-creo que me estoy metiendo en cosas que no debería.

-Bueno no es que me moleste solo, ¿Por qué dices que Tai es mi novio? Él no lo es.

-¿No lo es?-dijo sorprendida y luego su cara se torno roja por la vergüenza-discúlpame, me habían dicho que salías con uno de tus compañeros de equipo, y como muchas veces te había visto con Tai, creí que ustedes dos pues… tu sabes.

-Si, entiendo.-dijo ella sin mucho interés.

-Aunque no se ven mal juntos-dijo regresando la sonrisa alegre a su rostro. Mimí la miro interrogante mientras Juri pasaba a su lado para retirarse-no es algo en lo que debería meterme lo siento.

-¡Espera!-le dijo y la tomo de la muñeca antes de que se marchara. Juri la miro contrariada y luego Mimí hablo:-sé que esto sonara raro, y que tal vez a ti ni te interese, pero, no se a quien recurrir. Tai me pidió salir con el y yo, no estoy segura de que debería aceptar rechazar su invitación, tengo novio y… no quiero faltarle al respeto saliendo con Tai… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

-¿Taichi te gusta?-le preguntó como algo muy común.

-No… no lo se con certeza-le confió la castaña.

-Entonces debes averiguarlo, para hacerlo es bueno hablar con el con total sinceridad y confianza, y que mejor que una cita, y no seria una falta de respeto a tu novio, si lo ves como una cita de amigos.

-¿Tu crees? Es que yo… no se si debería, no se si pueda evitar que pase algo de lo que podría arrepentirme.

-Creo que la incertidumbre es peor que el confirmar algo a lo que le temes- Juri sonrio inspirándole a la castaña seguridad y calma, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y luego le soltó la muñeca.-debo irme, piensa las cosas bien Mimí, y espero verte y hablar contigo de nuevo en algún momento.-le dijo para después marcharse. Mimí se quedó parada a mitad del vestíbulo por unos minutos hasta que reacciono y bajo a la sala.

**Orfanato White de Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Abril 10 de 2081**

Un grupo de niños jugaba en la cancha de baloncesto en el patio trasero del orfanato, eran varios niños y algunos digimons, la mayoría heridos. El orfanato White siempre había resaltado de sobre manera debido a la admisión de digimons, desde tiempos muy lejanos. La historia decía que su fundador, Jeremy White, había encontrado un digimon herido y lo había cuidado en su casa hasta que este sano. La misma historia se repitió en varias ocasiones, y además también acogía a niños perdidos o sin hogar. El tiempo pasó y su enorme casa se convirtió en un orfanato para digimons y para niños humanos, donde recibían ayuda, alimento, techo, cama y comida.

El grupo de digimons y humanos continuaba con su acostumbrado partido. Un chico de baja estatura dominaba al resto y anotaba canasta tras canasta. Sus movimientos eran más veloces que los del resto y su puntería al momento de tirar el balón hacia la red era prácticamente infalible. El partido estaba por terminar y el equipo del joven prodigio llevaba la ventaja por más del doble de los puntos. Se apartó el negro y lacio cabello lleno de sudor del rostro mientras botaba el balón a la espera de que alguno de los chicos tratara de arrebatárselo. Un chico gordo lo intento y el joven niño lo eludió dando un giro y luego se echo a correr para anotar. Esquivo zigzagueando a dos chicos más y quedo en un extremo de la cancha con el aro de la canasta varios metros a su izquierda. Con el impulso de la carrera que llevaba dio un gran salto despegándose del suelo casi un metro y arrojo el balón que golpeo con el tablero, se balanceó por el aro y después callo fuera de el sin anotar puntos. El muchacho yacía en el suelo con una sonrisa a pesar de haber fallado el último tiro. Varios chicos se acercaron a el para felicitarlo por su desempeño y para ayudarlo a levantarse. El niño estaba entre la multitud que le daba palmadas en la espalda, le revolvía el cabello y le estrechaban la mano.

-Gran juego chico, espero pronto tengamos la revancha-le dijo el capitán del equipo contrario estrechando su mano denotando así su espíritu deportivo.

-Cuando quieras-dijo el niño. Todos se comenzaron a retirar menos el joven que se acercó a una banca para tomar su chaqueta. El chico se disponía a retirarse cuando oyó una voz detrás de él que le resultó muy familiar.

-Siempre me a gustado más el futbol que el baloncesto, pero en ti siempre fue lo contrario- Fuji sonrio antes de darse la vuelta y al hacerlo vio a un muchacho castaño recargado en la valla metálica del orfanato.

-Tai-dijo el niño.

Los dos platicaban luego de no haberse visto en mucho tiempo, tenían muchas cosas que contarse, lo que había sido de cada quien y lo que parecía depararles el futuro. La plática era amena como solían serlo y eso era reconfortante. Ver que la amistado no había sufrido cambios pese al tiempo que estuvieron distanciados. El niño sostenía en su mano una hoja que el muchacho le había dado, la cual sacó de un folder que llevaba bajo el brazo.

-"Kamiya"-leyó-"Taichi Kamiya", la verdad te queda-confirmó el muchacho.

-Si, creo que si.

-¿Y que tal te ha ido en la organización?

-Bueno para serte franco, al principio era difícil, pero gracias a Agumon y a Mimí e podido adaptarme, ellos dos han sido grandes apoyos para mi.

-Agumon…-dijo Fuji haciendo memoria-Tai…

-Lo se, extraño no te parece… más lo es que me dijeron que ese tipo de digimon se supone, se extinguió hace mucho.

-Pero… resulta muy raro y algo preocupante-dijo el niño. El muchacho del otro lado de la valla metálica jaló la cadena que colgaba de su cuello para sacar el objeto que cubría su camisa, su primer digivice.

-No sé que carajo pase, pero lo voy a descubrir-le confirmo el castaño.

-De acuerdo-dijo Fuji algo preocupado por su amigo-a propósito, ¿Quién es Mimí?-El castaño salió de sus pensamientos al oír el nombre de la chica.

-Ah… es, la chica más especial que he conocido.

-Dices eso a cada rato.

-Si pero, esta vez es diferente.

-Dices eso a cada rato-ambos comenzaron a reír y después Tai cambio su semblante a un entristecido-¿Tiene pareja verdad?-le pregunto el chico.

-Si, es, un chico llamado Matt, Yamato en realidad.

-Tai, sinceramente, ¿Qué sientes por ella?-el castaño se alejó de la valla y camino en círculos un rato para después mirar a su amigo con una expresión desesperada.

-Es… complejo, pasó de ser nada, a ser mucho…-le dijo el muchacho de manera confusa.

-¿Podrías ser más claro?-el chico volvió a su lugar un tanto más tranquilo.

-Cuando la vi por primera vez solo vi en ella a una chica guapa, nada más ni nada menos, luego pensé que era una de esas niñas ricas que tienen todo y creen merecer todo, pero esa idea no me duro mucho, me di cuenta de que es una persona amable y bondadosa, es desesperante, terca y en algunos momentos presuntuosa y altanera, pero resulta ser una chica muy especial, y única.

-¿Y que planeas hacer?-le preguntó Fuji.

-Creo que nada, ella no parece sentir lo que yo, ya e tratado de invitarla a salir, siempre se niega así que… no puedo hacer más que resignarme-su expresión era de genuina resignación, el niño estaba por alentarlo cuando Tai se alejó de la valla y tomo de las manos del chico la hoja que le había dado, la metió en el folder y luego lo miro con un intento de sonrisa-salúdame al resto ¿quieres?-dijo para despedirse. Fuji no trato de detenerlo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que nada de lo que hiciera o dijera, lo haría cambiar de parecer en ese momento.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Abril 10 de 2081**

Tai entro a la mansión por la puerta principal, aun con el animo bajo, tenia la vista clavada al suelo y al levantarla noto que frente a él se encontraba la culpable de su confusión. Mimí lo miraba aparentemente algo nerviosa y ansiosa, el muchacho no sabia como reaccionar ante aquellos ojos color miel que lo miraban fijamente, solo permaneció quiero por un rato que se prolongo más de lo que ambos percibieron. Finalmente el chico resopló con fuerza.

-Oye, Mimí, sobre lo de anoche yo solo quería decirte que…

-Si quiero-dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Tai sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo y se quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué… que quieres decir con…?

- Si quiero salir contigo.-sentencio la chica y el muchacho sintió su corazón acelerarse de sobre manera.

Mimí esperaba ya arreglada al pie de las escaleras, a Taichi para irse de una vez. Llevaba zapatos de tacón, una falda color crema poco arrida de las rodillas, una blusa blanca y un bolero violeta sobre esta. Su cara lucia hermosa sin maquillaje alguno y su cabello castaño estaba peinado en una larga trenza que en ese momento tocaba con sus manos con notable impaciencia.

-¿Me tarde mucho?-preguntó el castaño y la chica lo volteo a ver. Su acompañante llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatos bien lustrados, una camisa de botones y manga larga blanca y el largo cabello castaño peinado (era la primera vez que ella lo veía con el cabello arreglado)

-No… no-dijo algo nerviosa-te vez muy guapo-le aseguro la chica, el muchacho sonrio apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca y luego respiro hondo para calmar su nerviosismo.

-¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto y la joven asintió. Salieron juntos de la mansión y caminaron en silencio por el camino que atravesaba el bosque en el que la mansión se encontraba.

-¿Y a donde vamos?-le preguntó la chica cuando ya se encontraban fuera del bosque en una plaza la cual transitaban muchas personas en ese momento.

-Lo creas o no, no acostumbro tener citas, hagamos una cosa, te llevare a donde sea que tu lo desees.-le propuso el muchacho.

-¿Dónde sea?-inquirió ella, y Taichi asintió con seguridad-muy bien, entonces vamos a la feria-dijo y comenzó a caminar. El chico la alcanzó y después le pregunto:

-¿Y eso donde es?

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo, pero claro, tu pagas-le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El chico sonrio también y siguieron su camino. Abordaron un autobús el cual los llevo al centro de la ciudad, caminaron algunas calles y encontraron el lugar que Mimí había propuesto. Mucha gente entraba y salía, la mayoría eran parejas o grupos grandes de amigos jugando entre ellos. Entraron luego de que Tai pagó y observaron a su alrededor.

-Ok, ya estamos aquí ahora, ¿por donde empezamos?-pregunto el muchacho observando todo a su alrededor, los enormes juegos mecánicos, puestos donde había a la venta comida, camisas y otros recuerdos, y claro, los juegos donde al ganar se te obsequiaba un premio. Tal vez seria bueno ir a…

-¡Oh, mira, vamos para allá!-lo interrumpió la joven y lo tomo de la mano para jalarlo. El chico casi callo al suelo por la brusca acción de ella pero logro mantener el equilibrio y llegaron al lugar que señalaba la joven. Era un juego mecánico conocido como "las tazas", en el que subías a una de estas tazas, la cual giraba sobre su propio eje mientras también daba un recorrido en círculo repetidas veces. Ambos subieron y el chico se sentía algo nervioso.

-Nunca e estado en una feria, y menos me e subido a una de estas cosas.

-Te gustara, lo prometo-le dijo ella y el muchacho se relajó un poco. El juego dio inicio y el muchacho se sobresaltó pero al sentir la mano de Mimí sobre la de él y escuchar sus gritos de emoción dejo de lado la sensación de miedo y disfruto de la sensación provocada por las vueltas y vueltas.

Continuaron recorriendo el lugar subiendo a diferentes atracciones. La chica lo llevo a sus juegos preferidos, incluyendo el clásico carrusel, en el cual, durante todo el trayecto estuvieron sujetados de las manos. Pasaron las horas sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara o les interesara, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro demasiado como para importarles que hora fuera. Caminaban compartiendo risas y una bolsa de palomitas cuando Mimí tomo al chico y lo jalo de manera brusca, a la cual el chico ya se había acostumbrado. Se pararon enfrente de un puesto en puesto en el que había uno de los clásicos juegos; tiro al blanco. La castaña miro al chico y luego se acercó para pedir el arco con el que se participaba, pagó, tomó las tres flechas de plástico con ventosas de goma en la punta y preparo su primer tiro, el blanco estaba a unos seis metros de distancia y había que atinar al punto rojo de un diámetro aproximado de diez centímetros para ganar.

-Me encantan estos juegos, aunque jamás e ganado-dijo la chica para después levantar el arco y jalar el resorte sosteniendo la fleca con firmeza. Soltó la flecha y esta pego a un par de centímetros del blanco.

-Lo siento jovencita, debe ser en el centro o no habrá premio-le dijo el encargado y Mimí preparo su segundo intento. El resultado fue el mismo al igual que en el tercero.

-Rayos-dijo y dejo el arco en su lugar-no soy muy buena en esto-le dijo al chico.

-Señor, quiero intentar-dijo Taichi y el hombre, luego de despegar las flechas que Mimí había lanzado, se las entrego al chico y luego le dio el arco. El muchacho puso la flecha en el arco, lo levantó quedando la flecha a la altura de sus ojos, y lanzó la primera flecha acertando el tiro.

-Valla, eres bueno niño, escoge tu premio-dijo el hombre y Mimí lo miro con asombro.

-¿Cómo aprendiste?-le pregunto Mimí.

-Cuando desde pequeño debes sostenerte tu mismo, aprendes ciertas cosas.-le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Me enseñarías alguna vez?

-¿Por qué no ahora?-la cuestiono el chico-Señor, aun me quedan dos tiros, ¿Los puedo usar?

-Claro, pero el premio seguirá siendo uno ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Si-dijo y le dio el arco y una flecha a Mimí, ella lo tomo y apuntó como lo había echo antes, con la flecha a la altura de los hombros y un ojo cerrado.

-No, no-le dijo el muchacho y tomo sus manos-primero, mantén ambos ojos abiertos para tener un campo visual centrado, si no, estará muy enfocado o a la izquierda o a la derecha-le explico y ella obedeció-luego, alza el arco más, que la flecha este a la altura de tus ojos, para que puedas apuntar mejor.-Levantó con delicadeza las manos de la chica y pego su mucho cuerpo al de ella sin darse cuenta-visualiza tu objetivo, respira hondo, y suelta la flecha-le susurro al oído, Mimí se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca, pero después el joven se apartó para dejarla concentrarse, siguió el consejo del muchacho, visualizo el objetivo y disparo la flecha dando en el centro. Lanzó un grito emocionado al acertar y abrazo a Tai con fuerza. El muchacho la estrecho y acaricio su cabello, cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un instante que les pareció eterno.

-Ey niño, eres un buen maestro, mejor vete antes de que me arruines el negocio-le dijo el encargado en tono de broma. Ambos se separaron y el chico pidió su premio. Un oso de felpa el cual entrego a Mimí.

-Es tu premio Tai-le dijo ella.

-Pero te lo quiero dar a ti-le dijo el.

-Y, aquí tienes tu otro premio-dijo el encargado dándole al chico un león de felpa.

-Creí que había dicho que seria solo un premio.

-Si bueno, considéralo un premio especial a la pareja más bonita que a pasado por mi negocio-le dijo y guiño su ojo, se alejó de ellos para atender a otro chico y el castaño miro a Mimí algo apenado.

-Sigamos-dijo el y ella asintió-¿ahora a donde quieres que vallamos?-le pregunto el muchacho y ella lo medito por un segundo.

-Creo que seria justo que ahora tú elijas el lugar al cual ir.

-Si te soy sincero no pienso en otro lugar más que uno en el que podamos comer.-ella rio un poco y después lo miro complacida.

-Entonces ya somos dos, vamos a comer algo.-El chico extendió su mano para que ella la tomara como había estado haciendo todo el día. La chica lo tomo y jalo con fuerza para guiarlo hasta un lugar donde vendían Pizza.

El muchacho pidió para ambos mientras Mimí esperaba en una de las mesas del lugar, mirando por la ventana. El chico llego rápido y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-le preguntó Taichi.

-Claro.

-¿Qué te hiso aceptar mi invitación?-ella lo miro y luego miro por la ventana.

-Te lo debía desde hace mucho-contestó-¿Puedo preguntarte yo algo a ti?-el muchacho asintió mientras mordía su rebanada de pizza.- ¿Cómo era tu vida en el digimundo?, me refiero, a además de los robos, las tretas, y esas cosas que hacías para subsistir.- El muchacho tragó lo que tenia en la boca y después la miro a los ojos.

-Pues… no hay mucho, además de eso, me relacione con diferentes tipos de personas, conocí como funcionaban asuntos pues, ilícitos, pero también aprendí cosas buenas, como que el poder confiar en alguien es algo necesario siempre.-La chica lo escuchaba atenta mientras comía-¿y tu?, ¿Cómo es tu vida, o como era?, ¿puedes contarme algo sobre tu vida fuera de ser una Tamer?

-Bueno pues yo… nací en Japón, aquí en Odaiba para ser mas precisa, pero desde muy pequeña mis padres y yo nos mudamos a Nueva York en Estados Unidos, viví en Manhattan hasta que encontré el digihuevo del que nació Palmon, me entrenaron en Estados Unidos, y luego me dieron a escoger entre servir allá, o venir a Japón, por coincidencia, a esta ciudad en la que nací, no quise perder la oportunidad de regresar a mis raíces.

-Eso suena bien, creo-dijo el muchacho-yo no se cuales son mis raíces, carajo, no se siquiera si soy japonés, solo aprendí el idioma de la mujer que me encontró y cuido hasta que cumplí cuatro años y luego me dijo: "aprende a cuidarte solo, zángano, nadie te dará nada gratis", eso fue lo ultimo que oí de su parte.

-Has tenido una vida difícil.

-Un tanto-dijo el chico mirando por la ventana las familias que transitaban.-y tu has tenido una buena vida supongo.

-Pues, eso creo, nunca me falto nada, eso pienso.-Mimí lo miro comer el ultimo bocado de su pizza y ella hiso lo mismo. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato más.

-Se hace tarde, ¿Deberíamos regresar?-la cuestiono el muchacho.

-Si eso creo-dijo y se puso de pie, Salieron para ver el atardecer y en ese momento Mimí recordó algo importante.-Espera, aun no podemos irnos, falta lo mejor-dijo y lo tomo nuevamente de la mano. Lo llevo hasta la rueda de la fortuna a la que subieron cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse-Siempre hago esto, dejo esta parte para el final, es lo mejor de todo, créeme, ver el atardecer desde arriba.

-¿Vienes mucho a la feria?-la cuestiono.

-Si, quería venir con Matt, pero hoy es el último día y tal vez este aquí hasta mañana.

-Comprendo-dijo el muchacho un tanto molesto.

-¿Qué te sucede?-lo cuestiono

-Nada-el muchacho la miro y supo que ella sabia que le mentía, miro hacia otro lado evitando sus ojos que lo interrogaban pero después cedió frustrado.-¿Solo aceptaste venir conmigo porque no te quedaba de otra, porque Matt esta en el digimundo?-Mimí lo miro amostrándose ofendida y herida.

-¿Como puedes pensar eso?

-¿Me equivoco?, entonces por que ese cambio tan repentino y no digas que porque me lo habías prometido desde hace mucho.

-Tai yo solo…

-¿Tu que Mimí?-dijo casi en un grito mirándola a los ojos. Ella bajo la mirada huyendo de la suya pero el muchacho agacho la cabeza buscando sus ojos. Ella levanto la mirada al ver que no podría evitar la del chico mucho más. Puso sus manos en el rostro del muchacho mientras este las ponía en la cintura de su acompañante. En el instante en que la luz del sol desapareció por completo del cielo Mimí y Tai unieron sus labios con suavidad. La rueda se detuvo dejándolos hasta arriba mientras ellos dos seguían compartiendo un beso lleno de mil emociones y sensaciones confusas, y a la vez claras. Al final se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-le preguntó. Ella no sabia que responder a eso, más sin embargo no tuvo que hacerlo.

En ese momento una explosión destruyó una tienda vacía. Los dos observaron a lo lejos el fuego alzarse en el cielo e iluminar los alrededores como si fuera el mismo sol. La rueda volvió a avanzar para que los que se encontraban en ella pudieran bajar. La gente corría para huir de lo que fuera que había provocado la explosión. La pareja de Tamers bajo del juego mecánico y comenzó a buscar la causa de la explosión.

-¡váyanse de aquí, pónganse a salvo!-les dijo un guardia de seguridad mientras hablaba con un radio. Ambos se dispusieron a investigar el porqué de la explosión mientras que todo el bullicio buscaba salir lo antes posible de ahí. Cuando ya se encontraban a un par de metros otra explosión sucedió la cual derribo la rueda de la fortuna que callo pesadamente sobre una atracción de nombre "casa de los sustos". El muchacho creyó haber visto una bola de fuego que se impacto con la rueda.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-se pregunto Mimí. Taichi escucho un fuerte rugido y comprendió entonces lo que sucedía.

-Digimons-dijo mientras volteaba al lugar del que el rugido provenía.

-No… no es posible, ¿Cómo lograrían pasar a este lugar?

-Pudieron hacer un portal, no creo que les resultara tan difícil hacer otros.-El muchacho observó a su alrededor el lugar prácticamente desierto y se adentro al área cubierta por el humo de las explosiones. Se oculto detrás de una pila de escombros y logro ubicar a un digimon. Tomo su digivice, el cual había llevado consigo y analizó la información del digimon. Mimí se acercó a él con sigilo.

-_Tyranomon, un Digimon que se asemeja a un dinosaurio, tan antiguo que existía en el mundo prehistórico. Él ha ganado la capacidad de vencer a numerosos rivales con el poder de su cola, sus técnicas especiales son, bomba de fuego y ataque de garras. Su nivel de poder es de 22._

_-_Mimí, ¿Traes tu digivice?

-No, se lo deje a Palmon, no creía que lo necesitaría.

-Perfecto-dijo el muchacho lo cual Mimí no comprendió-¿Con esta cosa se pueden enviar mensajes no es cierto?-pregunto y la chica asintió.-Envía uno, y dile a Palmon que mande a Agumon a este lugar.-La chica sonrio por el ingenio del muchacho e hiso lo que este le indico de inmediato.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Abril 10 de 2081**

-Agumon permaneció en la habitación que compartía con su compañero mirando el techo. Estaba aburrido sin su amigo que le hiciera compañía y sin nada interesante que poder hacer. En ese momento escucho un fuerte ruido, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Palmon estaba bajo el umbral de esta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el digimon contrariado.

-Mimí y Tai necesitan ayuda. Fue lo único que le indico.

**Feria anual de Odaiba en el centro de la ciudad, Japón, en la Tierra.**

-Ya esta, deberían llegar en… unos treinta minutos si tienen transporte.

-Agumon es muy rápido, estoy seguro de que llegara aquí sin transporte en menos tiempo. El chico observó al digimon lanzar más bolas de fuego a los alrededores destruyendo todo. Tomo a Mimí de la mano y junto a ella se retiro del lugar para buscar uno más seguro. Mientras tanto Mimí contacto a Charles para avisarle sobre la situación. Ambos se encontraban detrás de un edificio en llamas mientras Tyranomon rugía con fuerza y ferocidad.

-Charles dice que la ayuda llegara en media hora-El muchacho observó al digimon y noto que se encontraba más tranquilo, busco en su cuerpo algún engrane negro pero no vio ninguno. Luego noto a lo lejos un par de figuras, al parecer humanas discutiendo entre ellos. El muchacho se acercó con cautela para tratar de distinguir mejor, pero aun estaba muy lejos y el humo cubría a ambas personas dejando ver solo un par de difusas siluetas. Estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar las voces de aquellas siluetas.

-¡El trato era que no habría heridos, atacarías en la noche, cuando la gente hubiera abandonado el área, ¿No pensaste como afectara esto mi posición?

-Nos fallaste una vez, el jefe no confía en ti.

-¡Carajo, hice todo lo que me dijeron, el estúpido portal ya no estaba ahí, ¿Sabes la vergüenza que sentí al verme derrotado otra vez por ese imbécil de Charles Reese?

-¿Charles?-repitió el chico en voz alta con imprudencia y revelo su ubicación. El hombre de traje lo señalo y después de decirle algo a su acompañante se alejó tan rápido como pudo. La otra silueta se movió con rapidez sobre humana y después escucho a sus espaldas el rugido de Tyranomon. El digimon se apresuró a cazarlo, pero el muchacho huyo del mismo corriendo con toda su fuerza por el deteriorado lugar, saltando escombros y pasando atreves de los restos de lo que habían sido los juegos mecánicos en los que había compartido varias risas con Mimí.

La joven castaña observó desde lejos la persecución mientras trataba de aproximarse a ella. Logro ver al chico evitar ser golpeado por una de las bombas de fuego del digimon ocultándose detrás de la única pared que quedaba en pie de un edificio. El muchacho observó frente a el al imponente digimon de color rojo y luego a la joven castaña.

-¡Mimí, vete de aquí!-le grito el muchacho. El digimon rugió preparando su ataque final.

Un destello de fuego impacto contra el pecho de Tyranomon derribándolo sobre un montón de escombros en llamas. El chico miro a la distancia a un digimon de extraña apariencia. Parecía un reptil con la cabeza, los hombros, las manos y los pies cubiertos por metal, una larga cola y pantalones militares. En su espalda cargaba a un chico castaño con un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello y en sus brazos a un digimon amarillo; Agumon.

-¡Tai!-grito el digimon aproximándose a su Tamer mientras este tomaba en sus manos su digivice-¡Agumon Digivols a… Greymon!-El digimon naranja con franjas azules hiso su aparición con un fuerte rugido y después se lanzo sobre Tyranomon iniciando una confrontación de titanes.

-¿Están bien chicos?-pregunto el joven que acababa de llegar.

-Si, ¿Tú eres?-pregunto Tai quien no había reconocido al muchacho.

- Ryo Akiyama, miembro del equipo especial "niños elegidos", de la que se supone, tu eres el líder.-dijo el muchacho.

-Debería pedir una lista con la fotografía y el nombre de cada integrante-dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a ellos Mimí.

-Lamento solo haber traído a Agumon y no a Palmon pero, todo fue muy rápido.-le dijo a la chica quien solo asintió conforme con eso.- Strikedramon, ve y ayuda a Greymon ¿quieres?-el digimon asintió y se apresuró a obedecer. Ambos digimons atacaron a Tyranomon, Greymon con una bola de fuego y Strikedramon con sus garras envueltas en llamas. El Tyranomon callo derrotado después del ataque combinado de ambos digimons.

-Parece que terminamos-dijo Ryo.

-No, hay alguien más aquí-dijo Tai observando a su alrededor-¡sé que estas ahí, ¿Por qué no sales y peleas cobarde?-Mimí y Ryo no sabían con quien intentaba hablar el muchacho pero poco duro su incertidumbre. Un reflector ilumino el centro del área donde se encontraba la feria mostrando una especie de escenario donde en ocasiones había alguna banda musical.

-¡Damas y caballeros, están a punto de presenciar al mas grande de todos los digimons del digimundo!-la voz provenía de las bocinas que aun funcionaban entre los escombros y el desastre-¡El grande, el único, el maravilloso, el perfecto, el inigualable, y el perfecto digimon!-Los dos digimons y los tres Tamers dirigieron su vista al escenario iluminado, mientras a sus espaldas alguien se escabullía. El primero en ser golpeado fue Greymon, a quien derribo de un solo golpe el enemigo. Luego Strikedramon trato de golpearlo pero no fue lo bastante rápido y aquella figura naranja lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo contra una fuente que quedo destrozada-El fantástico, Etemon.-dijo con un tono de voz lúgubre.

-¿Qué carajo quieres?-lo cuestiono Taichi.

-¿Qué quiero?, lo que nos corresponde, este mundo, nosotros los digimons somos superiores a los patéticos humanos, no seremos tratados como mascotas por más tiempo, y pronto serán testigos de nuestro fantástico poder.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos. Greymon se levantó y se interpuso al igual que Strikedramon-no me hagan reír-dijo el digimon y dio un salto, le asesto una patada en la cabeza a Strikedramon y luego un puñetazo en el estomago a Greymon dejándolos fuera de combate. Miro al grupo de Tamers y luego miro a la distancia a más Tamers y digimons acercándose-por ahora la fiesta termino, pero no lo olviden, nosotros somos superiores, y en cuanto les quitemos a aquel que esconden, todo acabara-dijo para después retirarse. Tai logro enfocarlo con su digivice para obtener su información. Se acercó a Greymon quien volvió a ser Agumon y se arrodillo junto a él.

-¿Estas bien amigo?

-Si… no te preocupes-los demás Tamers se acercaron y comenzaron a revisar el área en busca del digimon, un grupo de Monochromons sujeto a Tyranomon para evitar que los atacara. El muchacho ayuda a su compañero a ponerse de pie y luego reviso nuevamente la información de su oponente, en específico, aquello que lo había echo sentir un miedo terrible.

-Etemon… nivel de poder… 50.

_En el próximo capitulo…_

_-Podemos prescindir de tus servicios, ya no nos eres útil…_

_-Ese digimon es realmente poderoso…_

_-Un digimon en nivel de campeón no podrá vencer a uno perfeccionado…_

_-¿Digimon perfeccionado?_

_-Existe una vieja leyenda…_

_-¿Cual?_

_-La leyenda de los emblemas._


	17. XVII ¡Más poder!

**Capitulo XVII**

"**Mas poder/la leyenda de los emblemas"**

**Muelle de Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Abril 11 de 2081**

La persona parada en al borde de la plataforma del muelle fumaba un cigarrillo mientras esperaba observando el tranquilo mar. De ves en cuando miraba su reloj para verificar la hora y después volvía a inhalar y exhalar el humo del tabaco. Dio la última chupada a su cigarrillo para después tirarlo y pisar la colilla aun encendida. Se resigno a que aquel ser con quien debía reunirse no llegaría y se dispuso a irse. Al darle la vuelta sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al ver una figura de dos metros de altura frente a él. Su cuerpo cubierto por una capa negra, sus ojos bajo el antifaz rojo con un peculiar brillo y la poca piel que se le lograba distinguir, pálida como la de un muerto, le confería al ser extravagancia y horros, cual monstruo de cine o literatura.

El hombre de traje y abrigado con una gabardina y una bufanda casi resbaló por la borda de la plataforma al ver tan de repente al ser, pero logro mantener el equilibrio. Recupero la compostura y con una expresión molesta se dirigió tratando de ocultar el temor a la criatura imponente.

-El plan no funciono-dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Eso lo se, todos lo saben, la noticia la dio Etemon apenas llego a mi castillo, ¿Por qué fallaste? Se suponía que todo estaba bien planeado.

-¡HEDM actuó más rápido de lo que esperábamos! Al parecer un par de malditos Tamers estaban en el área y por eso lograron detener a Tyranomon, además atacaron antes de tiempo, el plan era que atacarían durante la noche, causarían estragos en la ciudad y dejarían uno que otro herido. El saldo total fue de veinte victimas que fallecieron y otras cincuenta están hospitalizadas, ¿Sabes como me hará quedar eso a mí?, mi maldito puesto pende de un hilo, ¡Y todo por su forma tan idiota de actuar!-exploto el hombre.

-¡¿Cómo hozas hablarme de ese modo?-lo reprendió el ser-repugnante humano, no olvides aquí quien es el que le hace un favor a quien, y quien trabaja para quien.

-Pues no voy a poder servirles más si pierdo mi puesto como secretario de defensa, por su rápida acción HEDM fue elogiada en los noticieros, mientras que la milicia Japonesa fue catalogada como insuficiente e incapacitada para actuar en situaciones como esta, ¿sobre quien crees que cae la culpa?

-No me interesa tu trabajo, tu puesto ni tu prestigio, me interesa el que en dos ocasiones en las cuales se te brindo todo lo necesario no pudiste acabar con esa maldita organización.

-¿Qué me dieron todo?, para acabar con HEDM necesitamos cosas solidad, no simples acusaciones, lanzan un anzuelo sin gusano y esperan que el pez se acerqué y lo muerda, ¿Qué lógica tiene eso?

-Esto solo me comprueba el que para acabar con HEDM será necesario que actuemos con fuerza y ataquemos de modo directo, ya que tus supuestos esfuerzos por desmoronar la organización no sirvieron, vamos a tener que pulverizarla, hacerla polvo y cenizas, ya se a decidido solo te lo informo.

-Un poco tarde para esa decisión, ya me entere de que mañana seré destituido, el maldito de Charles Reese me volvió a ganar, pero pronto lo veré bajo mis pies, con ustedes y conmigo en el poder, nada nos detendrá para gobernar este mundo, y el digimundo.-el digimon de cabello rubio y tés pálida sonrio de forma burlona.

-Casi lo olvido, también se tomo otra decisión, con respecto a ti-Extendió las manos revelando bajo su capa negra un grupo de murciélagos aferrados a ella- Podemos prescindir de tus servicios, ya no nos eres útil-dijo mientras el hombre lo observaba incrédulo.

-No, no, yo… yo aun les puedo servir…

-Eso es mentira Michael, tu lo sabes, tu mismo lo dijiste, mañana te destituirán, entonces, no tendrás poder ni influencia alguna.

-Pero… pero…

-Oh, Michael, tu enserió me agradabas y me hubiera gustado conservarte como mi mascota, pero los altos mandos han decidido, así que adiós.

-No, aun les soy útil… ¡teníamos un traro!

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, teníamos-el grito de horror de aquel hombre fue callado por el chillido estridente de los murciélagos y el agitar de sus frenético de sus alas en medio de lo que había sido una noche tranquila.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Abril 11 de 2081**

Como era ya algo un tanto más común, el grupo entero de Tamers del equipo especial "niños elegidos" se encontraba en la mesa redonda que en el centro tenia un panel que creaba hologramas para que todos pudieran analizar gráficamente las situaciones. En ese momento analizaban un video que había sido tomado por una cámara de seguridad milagrosamente no destruida en la feria, y que mostraba el corto combate de Greymon y Strikedramon contra el digimon identificado como Etemon. El video termino mostrando al digimon salir del enfoque de la cámara y a Greymon volver a su etapa Rookie. Todos se miraron entre si tratando de comprender el monstruoso poder que mostraba el digimon y luego Charles observó a Taichi.

-¿Algo más que agregar Kamiya?-el chico miro al grupo de Tamers y a su compañero digimon un tanto decepcionado de si mismo.

-Antes de que me atacara el Tyranomon, vi a un par de sujetos charlando, por la voz identifico que uno era Etemon, y el otro, me parece que no era un digimon, sino un humano.

-¿Qué te hace llegar a esa conclusión?

-Su apariencia, además, escuche que dijo algo que dudo abría dicho un digimon, dijo que ese atentado dañaba su imagen, y también mencionaron algo sobre un portal, y que había sido derrotado otra vez por Charles Reese.-El grupo quedo descostrado al escuchar eso, y en especial Genai y Charles.

-¿Crees que se ate de…?-pregunto el anciano Genai.

-No lo se, lo veo probable, aunque no puedo concebir que el allá llegado a tales extremos.

-¿De que hablan?-pregunto Hikari Yagami.

-Un viejo conocido de Charles-dijo Genai-el y Charles eran los principales candidatos para el puesto de director general de HEDM en Japón, y el puesto lo recibió Charles a pesar de que el otro candidato, Michael Potts, llevaba más años de experiencia y era el secretario de defensa, desde ese momento le guardo un gran rencor a Charles y juro que un día se desquitaría.

-Aunque me parece muy exagerado el que se aliara con digimons que planean la destrucción del mundo entero solo para desquitarse.

-Aun así es muy probable, deberíamos informar al departamento de defensa.-apuntó Matt, quien había llegado a la mansión junto al resto de los Tamers de la misión en el desierto de cristal esa misma mañana.

-No creo que se atan necesario, lo destituirán hoy mismo, aun así, mandare un mensaje cuanto antes para que hagan una investigación pertinente sobre el asunto, con eso, solo queda un asunto por tratar.

-Etemon…-dijo el castaño con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Ni Greymon ni Strikedramon pudieron hacerle daño, y ambos son muy fuertes.-explicó Ryo.

-Ese digimon es realmente poderoso-dijo Tai más para si mismo que para el grupo mostrando su enfado e impotencia.

-Debemos estar mejor preparados para luchar contra ese digimon, su nivel de poder según el digivice de Tai es de 50, mientras que ninguno de los digimons aquí presentes alcanza en su etapa de campeón siquiera los 30 puntos.-analizó Izzy revisando la información de su laptop.

-Debemos entrenar desde ahora mismo en lugar de perder tiempo, vamos Agumon-dijo Tai disponiéndose a partir.

-No es tan sencillo Taichi-dijo Joe para evitar que se marchara-el poder de Greymon es de casi 20, y además no existe digimon que allá rebasado los 35 puntos en nivel de campeón, aun con lo sobresaliente que sea tu digimon, no creo que alcances pronto el poder de Etemon, será mejor usar una estrategia basada en la inteligencia, en lugar de la fuerza bruta.

-No voy a arrojar la toalla tan pronto, trabajaremos duro, Agumon y yo lograremos que al digievolucionar a Greymon tenga más un nivel de poder de más de 50.

-Un digimon en nivel de campeón no podrá vencer a uno perfeccionado-dijo un joven de veinte años que acababa de ingresar a la sala, iba vestido con una bata de laboratorio, llevaba gafas redondas y una computadora portátil bajo el brazo. El chico se aproximó a la mesa, puso su computadora en ella y luego ocupo un el único espacio vacío que quedaba. Conecto algunos cables de su computadora al panel que formaba los hologramas y luego encendió el aparato que llevaba consigo.

-¿Digimon perfeccionado?-preguntó Mimí desconcertada como el resto.

-Un digimon de un nivel más alto que el de campeón-explico de manera simple. Tecleo su computadora y el panel mostro el holograma de un digimon aparentemente de metal con forma de engrane y un par de manos de igual forma, que debajo llevaba un letrero giratorio que decía "Hagurumon" –un digimon pasa por un proceso metamórfico, conocido mejor como digievolucion, con el fin de volverse más poderoso. Primero esta la etapa de bebé, luego la de entrenamiento, luego, la de novato, o Rookie-dijo y señalo el holograma del digimon-después, un digimon solitario entrena, pelea y gana experiencia por un periodo de diez a quince años y-presiono un botón y una segunda imagen apareció, esta vez se trataba de un digimon con apariencia de robot, de color rojizo y con una armadura que lo hacia lucir como un tanque, debajo de él también había un letrero giratorio que decía "Guardromon"-digievoluciona y se encuentra en la etapa adulta, o de campeón digimon, nivel que según se, todos aquí han alcanzado ya-dijo y volteo a ver a T.K. quien sostenía a un digimon de color gris con apariencia de una masa gelatinosa.

-Al grano, explica eso del digimon perfeccionado.-pidió (ordeno) Rika.-el muchacho presionó otro botón haciendo que apareciera el holograma de un digimon con apariencia de androide, el letrero debajo de el llevaba escrito el nombre de "Andromon".

-El digimon perfeccionado, o de nivel ultra, es un digimon que ha alcanzado un desarrollo superior en gran medida a un digimon Campeón, es la siguiente digievolucion.

-¡¿Aun hay otro nivel?-exclamaron Matt y Tai al unísono.

-Novatos-dijo el joven de lentes mientras tecleaba en su computadora portátil y las imágenes desaparecían-Un digimon que se entrene a si mismo bien, puede alcanzar ese nivel y al hacerlo, obtener un poder mínimo de unos 50 puntos.

-Espera-dijo Tai analizando la información-El Andromon al que enfrentamos Davis y yo tenia un nivel menor a 30 y ya era un digimon perfeccionado ¿o no?

-Cierto, su nivel estaba por debajo del 30-dijo-analice la información obtenida por tu digivice, y resulta que se debe a la sobre explotación que había sufrido ese digimon. Lo que quiero decir es que en ese momento estaba tan agotado que su nivel de poder había descendido bastante. Ese mismo Andromon recibió atención de especialistas en norte américa antes de regresar al Digimundo, y en tan solo un periodo de veinticuatro horas de descanso y atención medica, paso de poseer un nivel de 26, a uno de 53 y su poder seguía en aumento.-La sorpresa de Taichi era evidente, volvió a sentarse ya que hasta ese momento había estado de pie con las manos recargadas en la mesa.

-¿Si Agumon digievoluciona al nivel ultra tendrá el mismo poder que Etemon?

-Sinceramente no creo que tenga un nivel de 50 al alcanzar el nivel ultra-dijo el muchacho-estoy seguro de que su poder será mucho mayor-aseguro llamando la atención del chico-solo quiero que antes sepas, que Etemon no solo a de tener un nivel de 50, esos digivice's tienen un pequeño error que arreglaremos pronto, la escala llega hasta el nivel 50, analizando la información registrada del digivice de Taichi Kamiya, este, es el verdadero poder de Etemon-El panel formo el holograma de Etemon con una tabla de datos que contenía información sobre el digimon. Lo más sobresaliente y alarmante de aquella imagen era el nivel de poder del digimon.

-95-dijo Taichi en un susurro-¿Cómo hacemos para que nuestros digimons alcancen el nivel ultra?

-Bueno, un digimon pos si solo tarda en promedio unos cincuenta años en digievolucionar a su forma perfecta, pero un digimon en compañía de un Tamer, calculo que les tomara solo veinte años de intenso entrenamiento.

-¡¿Veinte años?-exclamo todo el grupo junto.

-¿No hay modo de acelerar las cosas?, estamos ante una crisis y no podemos darnos el lujo de tardar, mucho menos veinte años-el joven científico medito y después mirando al grupo suspiro.

-Existen… métodos aunque no son tan seguros, de hecho por ello estoy aquí. Represento a un grupo que en este momento desarrolla algunos métodos para hacer que un digimon obtenga un desmedido aumento de energía, el proyecto "carta azul"-dijo mientras tomaba de su portafolios una caja metálica delgada, la abrió y saco de esta una tarjeta de color azul-esta carta contiene un poder asombroso, el problema es que es inestable, no se sabe que daños pueda causar, estoy aquí para ver si alguno de ustedes, esta interesado en… "arriesgarse".-Las expresiones de preocupación estaban presentes en todos, tratando de concluir si era o no una opción viable.

-¿Y no existe otro método?-inquirió Hikari con timidez.

-Bueno… Existe una vieja leyenda, sobre algo que podría ser útil-dijo mientras guardaba la tarjeta en la caja metálica que después metió en el portafolios.

-¿Cuál?-cuestiono Sora-¿Cuál es la leyenda a la que te refieres?-el muchacho volvió a teclear en la computadora. La imagen de Etemon se desvaneció y en su lugar aparecieron doce símbolos.

-La leyenda de los emblemas.-el anciano Genai arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa al escucharlo, ninguno además de el reacciono de ese modo anticipando de que el muchacho estaba hablando.

-¿Emblemas?, ¿cuales emblemas?-lo interrogó Takato.

-Señor Genai, usted es una base de datos formada en el digimundo, creo que usted mejor que yo podrá explicar lo referente a esa vieja leyenda.-El anciano asintió y después carraspeó par afinar un poco su ronca voz.

-Es una vieja historia que se cuenta desde los inicios del digimundo. Dice, que en alguna parte del digimundo existen doce símbolos, ocho emblemas tallados en piedra que sellan un inmenso poder, uno nunc antes visto, se dice que fueron los cuatro legendarios dioses digimon quienes dejaron ese poder en el mundo, para que solo quienes fueran dignos lo obtuvieran, y de ese modo, incrementaran su poder de un modo tan sorprendente que incluso podrían llegar a rivalizar con el poder de los dioses digimons. Claro que esto solo es una leyenda, un cuento.

-Pero puede ser verdad-dijo el muchacho-existe mucha información sobre los emblemas e incluso, información sobre supuestos digimons que adquirieron estos emblemas y se fortalecieron, aunque al no ser dignos de ellos, no conservaron todo el poder. En lo personal pienso que la existencia de los emblemas, es la causa por la cual existen digimons de nivel ultra, ya que según nos cuenta la leyenda, irradian tal poder, que cualquier digimon que este cerca puede obtener parte de ese poder tan sorprendente. Pero hasta la fecha, nadie los ha encontrado así que, se toma por un mito sin fundamentos.

-Es un mito sin fundamentos-afirmo Rika con apatía.

-Entonces la cosa esta en que, o buscamos los emblemas, ¿o nos arriesgamos a esa cosa del proyecto "carta azul", o esperamos veinte años para que nuestros digimons puedan pasar a la siguiente etapa?-resumió Ken.

-Bueno… si-afirmó el científico.

-Perdí una vez contra Etemon, no lo volveré a hacer-dijo Taichi mientras se levantaba-pero también perdí a alguien importante, y eso tampoco pienso dejar que se repita-agrego aun con más decisión-buscare esos emblemas, si existen, los hallaré, y si no, hallaré el modo de volverme más fuerte, para que así Agumon sea más fuerte.-El chico extendió su mano con el puño cerrado-se los juro.-Matt sonrio satisfecho de aquella acción, no esperaba menos del muchacho.

-Yo estoy con Kamiya, si existen esos emblemas, no descansare hasta encontrar uno que nos vuelva fuertes a mi y a Gabumon.

-Pues yo creo que será mejor ir a la segura, quiero entrar en ese proyecto de "carta azul", ¿Cómo lo hago?-comenzaron a dividirse eligiendo algo para conseguir el poder que requerían. Finalmente quedaron doce chicos con intención de buscar los emblemas, y el resto partirían esa tarde a una instalación secreta en España. Sin más ni más la hora pactada llego y un grupo de chicos estaba en la puerta de la mansión con maletas en mano. Taichi, al sr el líder de la agrupación se despidió cordialmente de cada uno deseándoles lo mejor.

-Espero que tengan suerte-le dijo a Takato, el ultimo chico estrechando su mano.

-Lo mismo digo.-Agrego Takato mientras se soltaban.

-No nos veremos en un buen tiempo, espero que de algo sirva, que cuando regresen, tengamos más fuerza, y más posibilidades de vencer, las cosas se ponen más difíciles cada vez pero, podremos ganar, estoy convencido de eso.-dijo para animarlos el castaño y partieron rumbo al continente europeo.

Taichi se retiro a su habitación un tanto agotado, no había tenido tiempo para descansar pensando en los problemas que la vida le ponía últimamente. No conforme con estar en una extraña situación con su castaña compañera de equipo, ahora tenia que combatir un enemigo poderoso, al cual, debía admitir, tenia algo de miedo. Un sentimiento extraño en el, pero como en todas las personas, existente. Su mente divagaba sin aterrizar en nada claro mientras se encerraba en su habitación. Sora subió poco después de que él lo hiso, paso por la puerta de Taichi y observó la puerta de la habitación de enfrente. La habitación de Matt. Siguió su camino e cual pronto fue interrumpido por una mano que la sujeto del antebrazo y la jalo para hacerla ingresar a la habitación del joven rubio.

Matt cerró la puerta con el cerrojo puesto y luego aprisionó a Sora contra la pared colocando sus manos a los lados de ella. La miraba con curiosidad, ella solo podía mostrarse agitada y muy nerviosa. El muchacho se separo de ella y camino hasta llegar a la ventana cerrada de su habitación y recargar las manos en el cristal de esta. Volteo para ver a Sora nuevamente aparentemente más decidido.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-la cuestiono el muchacho-ella desvió la mirada al suelo pero Matt no estaba dispuesto a que ella lo evitara. Se le acercó y levanto su rostro tomando sus mejillas con sus manos-¿porqué me besaste?-enfatizó cada silaba para tener mejor entendimiento.

-Fue solo un impulso, no debí hacerlo lo se-dijo en tono de disculpa.

-Si, no debiste, pero lo hiciste Sora-le recrimino el muchacho, se paso la mano por la cara recogiéndose el cabello que caía por su frente y cubría un poco sus ojos-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Mimí es mi novia, y supuestamente tu mejor amiga?

-¡Mimí es mi mejor amiga Matt!, además, no toda la culpa es mía, tu no hiciste nada por evitar ese beso.-puntualizó la pelirroja.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa, no esperaba que fueras a hacer algo como eso.

-¿Y si te besara ahora, que es lo que harías Matt?-le preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Ese es el problema Sora, no se lo que haría-respondió con total sinceridad. Sora en ese momento sintió un gran deseo de tomar al chico y besarlo como lo había echo en medio del campo de batalla, pero declino a ese impulso y salió de la habitación tan aprisa como pudo. Matt se arrojó sobre la cama boca arriba y se llevo la mano a las cienes, luego recordó aquel beso y se palpo los labios con las yemas de los dedos-¿Qué me esta pasando?-se pregunto el muchacho.

Tai estaba sentado en su cama jugando con una pelota de hule, arrojándola al suelo para que rebotara y pegara en la pared de donde botaba hasta su mano para nuevamente volver a recorrer el mismo trayecto una y otra y otra vez, en un ciclo que al chico le resultaba relajante. Su mente estaba demasiado anonadada para ponerse a pensar en algo que no fuera aquella pelota que aterrizaba en su mano y nuevamente volaba por la habitación. La paz que aquello le producía se interrumpió al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a una joven castaña en el umbral de la misma. Hikari lo observaba con curiosidad mientras el atrapaba la pelota y después la arrojaba sobre las almohadas de la cama para ponerle atención a la recién llegada.

-¿Interrumpo?-inquirió la chica.

-No yo solo… no, ¿Qué pasa?

-Kazuna quiere verte, el… muchacho que nos hablo de los emblemas en la mañana, dice que quiere hablar contigo ahora.

-¿Ahora?-dijo algo incrédulo, miro el reloj digital sobre su escritorio y este marcaba las nueve treinta-¿en donde esta?-le pregunto resignado.

-Abajo, en el comedor, quiere hablar contigo… a solas.-dijo en tono más bajo. El chico arqueo las cejas con curiosidad y ella solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-Bien iré a ver que se le ofrece, sirve que como algo, muero de hambre-dijo y paso junto a ella-por cierto, ¿Has visto a Agumon?

-El y los demás digimons estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, ellos entienden lo difícil que será y es la situación y buscan fortalecerse por su propia cuenta.

-Eso es inspirados-afirmó el muchacho dándole algunas palmadas a Hikari en el hombro para después caminar por el vestíbulo vacío y bajar las escaleras, dirigirse al comedor y encontrar ahí al chico de lentes que había explicado en la mañana todo lo referente a los emblemas que ahora el castaño de melena alborotada sabia.

-Que bueno que pudiste venir.

-¿A caso tenia opción?-dijo el muchacho en un tono que no se distinguía perfectamente si era de broma o de sarcasmo.

-Bueno ya, como sea, lo que quiero hablar contigo es ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer para encontrar los emblemas?-dijo y espero la respuesta del muchacho.

-No lo se, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-En la mañana lucias muy convencido de poder hallarlos, y además eres el líder de este grupo, debes ver por ellos, debes tener algún plan, algo preparado para la situación.

-Pues no lo tengo, casi nunca lo tengo, improviso sobre la marcha y muchas veces las cosas salen bien.

-Pero esto no es un juego, deber saber mejor que nunca lo que debes hacer, es tu responsabilidad como líder del escuadrón especial "niños elegidos".

-¡Ya lo se, nunca dejan de repetírmelo!-estalló con frustración el muchacho. Se masajeo las cienes por el intenso dolor de cabeza que tenia y después resoplo con fuerza para liberarse de las tenciones.

-Empecemos por el principio, es lógico, dices que muchos creen en la existencia de estos emblemas, ¿Dónde según ellos están'

-No lo se, nadie lo sabe o más bien… no, olvídalo-dijo descartando una idea que no compartió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada importante, olvídalo, solo perderemos tiempo.

-De todos modos estamos perdiendo tiempo, arriesguemos algo de nuestro tiempo en es que no quieres decirme, tal vez eso sea un avance.-el muchacho lo miro durativo pero accedió.

-Se trata de un montón de información de fuentes no… confiables, que dicen que saben donde están.

-¿Y estas fuentes no confiables son?

-¿Tu que crees?, la gente que en la tierra, como en el digimundo, se gana la vida recorriendo el mundo, buscando cosas, vendiendo cosas, y ofreciendo su servició, esa gente que trabaja, "por debajo de la mesa".

-Mercenarios-dijo el muchacho.

-Y comerciantes del mercado negro digimon-el chico reacciono de manera distinta con lo último, medito las cosas y sonrio.

-Por ahí hubieras empezado-dijo el muchacho para ponerse de pie.

-Espera, ¿ahora que?, no hemos acabado de hablar sobre el asunto.

-Yo si, ya sé que hacer.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué planeas niño?-el castaño se volteo y lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos reflejaban esa llama interna de su pasión y entrega la cual había decrecido por su anterior derrota, pero que ahora ardía con mayor avives que antes por la emoción y confianza en que sus ideas eran correctas.

-Si los emblemas de verdad existen, solo alguien puede decírnoslo, los comerciantes del mercado negro, y si alguien sabe como tratar con ellos, ese soy yo.-afirmo el muchacho y luego se retiro. Kazuna medio sonrio al ver el entusiasmo del muchacho, aunque siendo más un hombre de ciencia que de corazonadas no podía evitar dudar sobre la idea del chico, cosa por la que en ese momento decidió hablar con charles esa misma noche.

A la mañana siguiente Taichi acompañado por Agumon se encontraba en la oficina de Charles quien estaba con Genai y Kazuna. El castaño lucia molesto, bastante ofendido y frustrado mientras que Charles, como siempre, lo miraba serio y de una forma reprobatoria. Genai permanecía sin inmutarse mientras que Kazuna miraba a Tai y a Charles intermitentemente sin saber muy bien a cual de los dos apoyar.

-Dame una sola razón por la cual no debería ir a cerciorarme siquiera de que ellos no tienen conocimiento de la existencia de los emblemas.

-Se trata del mercado negro, ya no eres un viajero sin hogar ni familia, ahora eres un miembro de HEDM, una respetada organización que esta en contra, tanto de la explotación de los digimons, como de la existencia de actividades ilícitas en el digimundo, y el mercado negro es una de ellas, a parte de que te mataran en cuanto entres por ser uno de los nuestros, no consentiré que crees nexos entre nosotros y ellos.

-Nadie quiere creas nexos con nadie, solo pretendo ir y buscar información, cosa que urgentemente necesitamos-defendió su postura- tal vez tengas razón, me mataran en cuanto vean que pertenezco a HEDM, pero si no lo notan entonces estaré bien, se como funcionan las cosas, se como entrar al mercado, se todo sobre el sistema que se maneja en el, deja de lado tu odio hacia mi y date cuenta que en este momento tu única opción viable es permitirme hacer esto.-rugió el muchacho y Charles quedo paralizado al escuchar la imponente voz del que extrañamente le recordaba la suya.

-Él tiene razón, no tenemos tiempo de preocuparnos por nuestra imagen, por más mal que este nuestra postura política, primero esta el bienestar de las personas y los digimons, y para poder ofrecerlo, necesitamos los emblemas, y si para poder conseguirlos debes dejar ir a Taichi a ese lugar que él dice, es un precio a pagar justo. El muchacho sabe más que nosotros sobre esas cosas, no creo que le resulte difícil sacar la información que necesitamos.-Charles, aun con escepticismo pareció tomar la decisión de apoyar al muchacho, lo miro a los ojos y aun con ese dejo de poca confianza sobre el castaño, asintió confirmando el que estaba de acuerdo.

-No nos vallas a fallar.-pronunció el hombre.

-Yo no se como se falla-afirmo Tai y se dio la vuelta.

-Pero no iras solo, un grupo te acompañara.-Tai lo volvió a mirar sorprendido.

-¿Qué…? no creo que sea conveniente yo…

-Irán de incognitos, los guiaras, les dirás que hacer y como comportarse y ellos se cercioraran de que hagas las cosas lo más apegado posible a nuestras normas,

-Escucha eso ya no me parece justo, ¿quieres que guie a un grupo de oficiales hasta un mercado ilegal en el que…?

-¿En el que trabajan amigos tuyos?-lo interrumpió Charles conforme con demostrar aquello que tanto luchaba por comprobar; lo poco confiable que era Kamiya.

-Si-respondió en tono serio.

-¿Qué tal esto?, irá un grupo contigo, y a cambio de la información obtenida, no haremos nada en su contra, no los rastrearemos, no los vigilaremos, y los Tamers que te acompañen tendrán que mantener la información si revelar, se les dará esa orden y se les castigará su la desobedecen.-Tai medito las cosas y luego asintió.

-Es un trato siempre que me dejen elegir a mí a quienes me acompañaran.

-Hecho, siempre que sean Tamers del equipo "niños elegidos"-concedió Charles.

-No tenía a ningún otro grupo en mente.

-¿Y a quienes piensas juntar?

-Hay que saber usar cerebro y fuerza, pero sobre todo necesito a alguien que confié en mi, mis opciones son tres; Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi y Mimí Tachikawa. Ellos son fuertes, no son tan impulsivos como yo, y aunque algunos me consideran un loco, confió en que confiaran en mi juicio tratándose de una situación como esta.

-Entendido, ¿Cuándo quieres partir?

-Ahora mismo, necesito un portal que me lleve al continente Sarvar, y necesitaremos al llegar ahí que no nos sigan.

-Alistaremos el portal, Genai, puedes hacerme el favor de informar a los tres integrantes del equipo sobre su próxima misión.

-Claro.-dijo y asintió el anciano.

-Tai dirígete ahora mismo al laboratorio, espera ahí a que llegue tu equipo, y diríjanse al lugar donde esta el mercado en cuanto les sea posible.-El castaño asintió y se retiro junto a Agumon, al cerrar la puerta Kazuna miro a Charles tratando de descifrar su mirada perdida en la nada. La mente de aquel hombre divagaba, analizaba las cosas, prioritarias y las que podían posponerse, pero sobre todo se preguntaba si confiar en el chico era la decisión más sabia que pudo haber tomado en esa situación.

Matt, Sora, Mimí y Taichi en compañía de sus cuatro bestias digitales estaban listos para cruzar el portal rumbo al digimundo, los cuatro iban vestidos con ropa informal. El portal se encendió y el primero en cruzar fue Matt, lo siguió de inmediato Sora y quedaron solo Taichi y Mimí, la castaña se dispuso a cruzar cuando el la tomo de la muñeca. Mimí lo miro con tristeza en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. El muchacho bajo la mirada y la soltó, ella continuo su camino y luego pasaron por el portal tres de los cuatro digimons. Tai miro a Agumon y le hiso una seña con la cabeza para que el cruzara primero, y después paso el por el portal sintiendo esa acostumbrada sacudida seguida por la brusca forma de detenerse que siempre lo aturdía cada vez que atravesaba un portal.

**Bosque Arbore en el continente Sarvar en el digimundo**

** Abril 12 de 2081**

Después de un largo recorrido el chico se detuvo, miro a su alrededor con una sonrisa nostálgica y alegre al mismo tiempo. Ese era el lugar donde había crecido, el bosque que había cuidado de él. Se sentía realmente contento de haber vuelto a ese lugar en el que comprendió muchas cosas de la vida, de buena o mala manera, en el que vivió mil y una experiencias y que jamás las olvidaría, aunque quisiera hacerlo en algunos casos.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-preguntó Matt que estaba a la derecha del muchacho. Mimí y Sora estaban a algunos metros de distancia hablando sobre algo que ninguno de los dos varones escuchaba.

-Al mercado negro-dijo el chico como algo obvio.

-¿Y eso donde es?-pregunto el rubio.

-Tu solo sígueme-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Mimí y Sora, y luego a los cuatro digimons bajo la sombra de un árbol frondoso.-¡Termino el receso, sigamos, no falta mucho!

Las cuatro parejas de Tamer-digimon siguieron el camino. Taichi los llevó a través del bosque el cual decía conocer aun mejor que la palma de su mano, y era algo que demostraba. El bosque, en opinión de Matt y el resto, lucia igual por donde sea que lo miraran, pero Taichi alegaba que ningún lugar se parecía, si se prestaba la atención necesaria. En todo el trayecto algo que debía resaltarse era que Taichi y Matt habían discutido menos que en cualquier otra ocasión. Mimí observaba detrás de ambos a los jóvenes alternativamente. La seguridad que inspiraba confianza en el rostro de Tai, y la mirada turbia y a la vez apacible de Matt que resultaba muy intrigante. Sora la miraba a ella, (aunque no se diera cuenta), con un dejo de tristeza. No apartaba de su mente la cruda realidad de que había besado a Matt, el novio de su mejor amiga, y además, que no era un deseo que nació de repente en ese momento, sino que llevaba ya tiempo manifestándose en su interior, sin que lo notara para poder evitar que desencadenara en lo que ahora la tenia agobiada.

-¿Seguro que no te has perdido?-le pregunto Matt.

-Claro que no, conozco este lugar…

-Mejor que la palma de tu mano-dijeron al unísono e resto del equipo incluidos digimons y humanos.

-Aun así, dale cavidad al error, podrías haberte equivocado en alguna vuelta, tomado un camino incorrecto, no se, algo que nos desviara.-Decía Sora mientras seguía caminado hasta que choco con la espalda del castaño. El chico se volteo y los miro. Estaban frente a un arbusto grande que se alzaba entre dos arboles de grueso tronco y gran altura. El muchacho tomo con las manos el arbusto y lo aparto luz suficiente para que vieran el panorama desde ahí. Se acercaron imitando al muchacho para tener una buena vista y pudieron en un terreno más bajo, unas antiguas construcciones y entre estas, mucha gente transitando. La vista desde ese punto era perfecta y podían distinguir con claridad todo detalle del lugar a unos cuantos kilómetros de ellos, al pie de la montaña en que descubrieron que se encontraban.

-Damas, caballero y digimons, les presento el mercado de Barum-dijo y atravesó el arbusto para comenzar a descender con cuidado pues el terreno estaba algo inclinado. Los demás lo siguieron pero Tai se detuvo al contemplar cierto detalle.-Ustedes quédense aquí-les indico a Palmon, Gabumon, Biyomon y Agumon.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Biyomon aferrándose a la pierna de Sora.

-Porque se vera muy extraño un grupo de cuatro chicos y cuatro digimons, levantara muchas sospechas y estoy seguro que alguno hará algo por lo que nos descubrirá.-explicó el muchacho moreno.

-¿Pero y si llegáramos a necesitarlos?-preguntó Mimí algo alarmada. Tai tomo su digivice y se lo entrego a Agumon.

-Si los necesitamos se los haremos saber, hasta ese momento, ustedes no se muevan de este sitio por nada del mundo-indito el muchacho y después volteo a ver a los tres Tamers que lo acompañaban para recibir el apoyo de cada uno.

-Hagan lo que él dice-dijo Matt.

-Ustedes son nuestros refuerzos.-agregó Mimí un tanto temerosa.

-Que nadie los vea, contamos con ustedes.-dijo Sora y el grupo marcho rumbo al mercado.

Se encontraban en medio del bullicio de compradores y comerciantes. Diferentes artículos iban y venían de un lado para otro. El ambiente era algo tenso debido a la cantidad de gente, y debido también a la misión que debían cumplir los cuatro jóvenes, cubiertos por túnicas cafés que el chico, "obtuvo" y les proporciono a sus acompañantes para poder pasar más desapercibidos entre el gentío. Aquello resulto completamente producente, pues nadie les prestaba atención, lucían como cualquier otro de los ahí reunidos.

-Tai-le dijo Matt casi al oído al muchacho para que lo escuchara entre los gritos de los vendedores anunciando sus productos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Este mercado, es un mercado muy bien conocido por todo el mundo, incluso por los Tamers, de hecho en varias ocasiones e venido aquí, tanto a hacer inspecciones como a conseguir uno que otro articulo.

-Lo se, frecuentaba mucho este lugar y llegue a ver a muchos Tamers-dijo el chico mientras parecía estar buscando algo.

-¿Entonces?, ¿no dirás que aquí esta el mercado o si?

-A decir verdad, si.-respondió el chico cambiando de dirección precipitadamente.

-Entonces, ¿El mercado esta por ahí?-dijo Sora algo contrariada.

-El mercado, esta, aquí-el muchacho señalo el suelo y sus tres compañeros lo miraron escépticos-solo síganme novatos.-les dijo y se aproximó a uno de los edificios en ruinas. Dentro de este había una especie de tienda en la que había varios montones de aparatos electrónicos a medias, televisores, computadoras, radios, y demás cachivaches a medias, descompuestos, rotos, y algunos quemados, parecía una verdadera colección de basura. El digimon que lo atendió era de baja estatura, su cabello y barba, ambos largos y de color gris, cubrían todo su rostro, y para moverse ocupaba un bastón con una garra en la parte superior. El digimon volteo a ver a los clientes recién llegados, tres de ellos llevaban descubiertas las caras, mientras que el tercero la tenia cubierta por la capucha de su túnica.

-¿En que puedo servirles mis amigos viajeros?-preguntó el digimon.

-Busco a un viejo amigo, ¿Sabe donde se encuentra?-pregunto Tai y el digimon asintió.

-Tal vez, eso depende de cuanto este dispuesto a pagar por verlo-le respondió el digimon.

-En mis viajes e reunido una buena fortuna, la mostrare si tiene el tiempo.

-Tendré el tiempo si usted tiene la paciencia de esperar a que encuentre espacio para ponerle atención.

-Esperare tres días y tres noches aquí de ser necesario-dijo el castaño y el digimon soltó una carcajada.

-Hace tiempo que no te paseabas por aquí, remedo de humano-dijo el digimon y se acercó a él, uso su bastón para retirarle la capucha de la cara y descubrir el rostro de un viejo amigo.

-Hola Jijimon, me sorprende que sigas vivo-el digimon soltó una seca risa y luego camino dándole la espalda.

-Te aseguro niño, que morirás antes que yo, ¡Yo mismo te enterrare, lo juro!

-Siempre y cuando no sea muy pronto estaré de acuerdo-El digimon tomo asiento en una vieja mecedora de madera y Tai se acercó a él. Miro detrás de el a los otros tres chicos y luego lo miro a él.

-Veo que traes amigos, dime, ¿confías en ellos?

-Claro que si.-Jijimon tomo de la mesa que había en el lugar una caja de madera de la cual saco una pipa y un encendedor, encendió la pipa e inhaló el humo del tabaco quemándose.

-Siendo así-dijo y dejo salir el humo de su boca-¿Qué es lo que buscan?

-Algo simple, los doce emblemas-dijo Tai sin rodeos. El digimon pareció atragantarse y luego guardo la compostura.

-¿Qué son?, ¿Cazadores de mitos?, los doce emblemas son una leyenda urbana y nada más, deberían saberlo.

-No reaccionaste como si lo fueran, eso me indica que bien sabes la ubicación de esos doce objetos.-Jijimon volvió a fumar sin apartarle la mirada al castaño.

-Si así fuera, no creo que tengan lo necesario para obtenerlos-indicó.

-No sabes de cuanto dinero dispongo, no hagas conclusiones antes de tiempo.-el digimon negó con la cabeza.

-No se trata de dinero, "guerrero del sol", se trata de algo más grande.

-¿Qué cosa?-se apresuró a preguntar Matt. El digimon lo observó analizándolo, observó nuevo a Tai y este asintió.

-Solo digamos que esos emblemas, son algo sumamente especial, y no caerán en manos equivocadas, ni aunque estas manos se esfuercen por obtenerlos-Jijimon se levanto y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda, hiso una señal con la mano para que lo siguieran y los tres Tamers obedecieron. Se adentraron y llegaron hasta una habitación completamente vacía, Jijimon se arrodillo frente a la pared y puso ambas manos en ella. Recito algo que Matt, Sora y Mimí no escucharon con claridad y luego la pared comenzó a deslizarse con lentitud revelando un camino secreto. Bajaron las escaleras de caracol y llegaron hasta un lugar obscuro. Solo una pequeña luz iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, la luz provenía de una pequeña rendija de la puerta de madera frente a ellos. Jijimon la empujo con el bastón y al hacerlo revelo un mercado, tan grande como el que se encontraba sobre ellos y tan atiborrado como también.

-Bienvenidos al mercado negro de Barum.-Matt miro a Tai sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, pero en ese lugar estaba el mercado, como bien había indicado Taichi. Caminaron adentrándose por los caminos ramificados del mercado pasando por puestos con artículos aun más bizarros que los que había adentro.

-El mercado de arriba es solo una tapadera, un modo de mantener oculto este sitio, burlándonos de los Tamers, que no saben que debajo de las plantas de sus pues se encuentra eso que buscan con tanto fervor.

El grupo siguió caminando guiados por Jijimon hasta que una fecha se clavo centímetros delante de Tai, el muchacho al igual que los otros tres reacciono poniéndose alerta. Matt estaba por tomar su digivice cuando Sora lo detuvo sujetando su mano y negando con la cabeza. El rubio desistió y aparto su mano de su cinturón, donde cargan el aparato. Taichi no encontraba al responsable del ataque hasta que este se mostro bajando de un salto del techo del edificio desde el cual había disparado la flecha con un arco grande.

-Nuevamente muestras tu cobarde cara por aquí verdad perro faldero-dijo el joven de cabello negro y sumamente largo mientras se caminaba hacia él. En su rostro había una gran cicatriz desde la parte izquierda de su frente atravesando la piel de su rostro hasta la parte inferior derecha de su mentón.

-Kouta, maldito imbécil, cuanto tiempo sin escuchar tu asquerosa voz.-le dijo con el mismo tono seco que el muchacho uso con el.

-Te ha ido bien creo, recuerdo que la ultima vez que nos vimos vestías harapos, ahora llevas buena ropa, ¿a quien asaltaste?

-Solo diré que tuve un golpe de suerte, cosa que al parecer tu no has experimentado- Se miraron con seriedad muy cerca el uno del otro por un ínstate hasta que el llamado Kouta comenzó a reír y Taichi lo acompaño, estrecharon sus manos y se abrazaron con fuerza también.

-Hermano, la última vez que viniste no pasaste a saludar.

-Tuve que salir corriendo, casi me atrapan por robar algo de fruta.

-Si, me entere de todo el percance, lo extraño es que, se supone, según me entere, que e capturó HEDM, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí ahora? Ellos no son de los que olvidan fácil.

-Sera una historia para después.

-¿Por qué no para ahora?, ¿A caso tienes prisa?-le dijo interrogándolo con la mirada. Tai sabia que no podría deshacerse de él muchacho y volteo a ver a su grupo de reojo.

-Vayan con Jijimon, y arreglen ese asunto, los alcanzare en cuanto pueda.- Jijimon siguió su camino y luego fueron Tras el Mimí y Sora con una expresión llena de duda. Matt se dispuso a unírseles, pero antes miro a su líder.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir solo?-le preguntó.

-Tengo que-le respondió el chico y el rubio partió de ahí.

-Vamos a mi tienda, ahí podremos hablar mejor-le indico y comenzó a caminar, Tai respiro hondo y luego se fue con el chico.

Mientras tanto Matt, Sora y Mimí seguían a Jijimon, a una distancia prudente. Sora se acercó a Mimí para susurrarle.

-¿Crees que deberíamos alertar a los digimons?-le preguntó pero la castaña no logro contestarle.

-Sera mejor que no lo hagan, o todos los aquí presentes se lanzaran sobre ustedes tres-dijo Jijimon con su tono de voz áspero.

-¿Qué… que quieres decir?-titubeó Matt. Jijimon se detuvo y los miro de frente mientras estaban en un camino no tan concurrido como los otros.

-Sé que ustedes son… ya saben, eso que inicia con "T"-dijo en voz baja para que solo los tres lo escucharan-andando, no podemos quedarnos aquí, levantaran sospechas-dijo y continuaron su camino.

Llegaron a una choza de piedra en una parte apartada del mercado. El digimon los invito a pasar y ellos accedieron alertas. Se aseguro de que nadie los hubiera estado observando y entro el, cerrando la puerta de madera y poniendo varios cerrojos para que nadie la abriera. Caminó en medio de la obscuridad hasta llegar a una mesa pequeña y estiro su brazo para alcanzar una lámpara de aceite en medio de esta. Tomo su encendedor y lo froto creando una llama con la que encendió la lámpara iluminando muy bien todo el lugar. En esa choza también había gran cantidad de artículos, pero no como los de la tienda de arriba, estos eran al parecer mas antiguos, viejos artefactos, lentes, mapas, pergaminos y objetos que despertaban la curiosidad de los tres Tamers.

-No toquen nada-pidió el digimon-¡Salamon!-exclamo mientras buscaba con la mirada en los estantes atiborrados de pergaminos y viejas hojas amarillentas. Al lugar llego un digimon pequeño que caminaba a cuatro patas, de color blanco, con una gran cabeza, largas orejas, grandes ojos brillantes y un collar dorado con extrañas encriptaciones.

-¿Me llamó maestro?-Dijo la digimon recién llegado y miro a los tres Tamers.

-Prepara las cosas, bajaremos a verlos.-le dijo el anciano digimon, Salamon pareció sobresaltarse y miro con desconfianza a los tres chicos y a su maestro.

-¿Seguro que…?

-Son ellos-dijo el digimon y luego le sonrió a Salamon-vinieron con el-explicó y Salamon sonrió levemente.

-Creo que en el fondo, usted siempre creyó, y esperó a que fuera el, ¿verdad?-expresó Salamon, pero Jijimon pareció no hacerle caso. Salamon indicó con una seña a los tres chicos que la siguieran.

-Confiaba en que el fuera-dijo el anciano antes de que pasaran por una puerta que llevaba a una escalera. Salamon lo volteó a ver, seguía de espaldas, pero Salamon estaba muy segura de que él sonreía complacido. Sora, Matt y Mimí no entendían de qué estaba hablando ese par de digimons, pero sentían que era algo importante, y ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

Kouta tomó dos vasos de vidrio y vertió en ellos licor hasta llenarlos a la mitad, tomo después con unas pinzas metálicas unos cubos de hielo y los sumergió el líquido. Llevo ambos vasos consigo y tomo asiento en un sofá viejo frente a Taichi ofreciéndole uno de los vasos. Bebió de un solo trago el liquido por completo y mastico el cubo de hielo para después tragarlo casi completo.

-Sabes que no tomo-dijo el Taichi solo sosteniendo el vaso.

-Antes si, pero como sea, no es para ti, solo quería que me lo sostuvieras-le arrebató el vaso y bebió el licor de un trago.-dime Tai, ¿Cómo escapaste de esos digimons?

-Fue simple, hice un trato con el digimon de uno de los Tamers, le salve la vida a su compañero y el me dejo huir.

-Tienes una suerte increíblemente absurda.

-Eso me han dicho-afirmó el muchacho.

-Y a esos que te acompañan, ¿Cómo los conociste?, ¿y por qué los trajiste? Eso puede arriesgar nuestro negocio lo sabes.

-Tranquilo, son de fiar.

-Es tu opinión, pero no la mía-la situación se tornaba tensa. Taichi desvió su vista y la fijo en un viejo reloj colgado en la pared, Kouta era un muchacho de veinte años con un historial de crímenes que rivalizaba con el sujo, y de hecho, habían compartido varios actos ilícitos, "la culpa entre dos es menos" solían decirse luego de robar, estafar, o hasta herir a alguien. Tai miraba fijamente el reloj aunque de todas formas, lograba distinguir los movimientos del chico de cabello largo. El joven comenzó a hurgar en una rasgadura del sofá sin apartarle la vista a Tai.

-¿y ahora que planeas hacer?-le preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de fingir?-dijo el chico-sabes que hay en este sofá, es lo mismo que tomaste de mi tienda.-el muchacho sonrio aun sin mirarlo a la cara.

-No has perdido tu toque.

-Ni tú el tuyo-ambos se levantaron con rapidez y se lanzaron sobre el otro. Tai revelo un chuchillo afilado que levaba entre su túnica y lo puso contra la garganta de Kouta, al igual que ese chico sacó con fuerza la daga oculta en descansabrazos del sofá y la puso contra el pecho del muchacho justo amenazando con atravesar su agitado corazón.

-Así que… eres un Tamer, ¿Dónde esta tu digimon?

-Lejos, esperando a que lo necesite.

-Creo que ya lo necesitas, maldito hijo de perra traidor.-le recriminó con ira.

-No soy un traidor, te aseguro que nada malo pasara.

-¿Cómo confiar en ti Taichi?, ¡Eres un maldito Tamer!, esos perros han estado tras de nosotros desde hace mucho, ¡a ti casi te matan más de una vez!, ¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado ahora?

-¡Hice lo mejor para Fuji y tu hermana!-le gritó. Kouta lo miraba aun con rabia al igual que Tai. El muchacho finalmente aparto la daga del pecho del castaño, y Tai hiso lo propio con su cuchillo alejándolo de la garganta del joven. El joven de largo cabello se pasó la mano por la cara apartando el pelo que le cubría la vista, se alejó de Tai dándole la espalda y luego tomó una foto de encima de un librero. La miro un momento y luego volteo a ver al chico.

-¿Cómo esta Mikami?-preguntó con tono más tranquilo.

-Como cualquier niña a punto de cumplir los siete; mirando al mundo con ilusión y sueños, esta en un buen internado, le dan de comer, juega con niñas de su edad y no se oculta en una cueva en medio del bosque, Fuji la cuida como si fuera su propia hermana, y dice que ella le cuenta que te extraña y te quiere ver.-Kouta medio sonrio y luego dejó la foto en el librero.

-¿A que has venido Taichi?-preguntó notablemente más tranquilo y menos a la defensiva.

-Por los emblemas.-Kouta lo miró sorprendido.

-Son una leyenda, no… no existen.-le dijo con nerviosismo.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, o al menos eso pensábamos cuando éramos más jóvenes-tomo de su cuello la cadena del collar hecho con su viejo digivice y se la retiro del cuello. Puso el digivice colgando de la cadena sujeta por su mano moviéndola como un péndulo, de forma parecida a la de un hipnotista con un reloj.-Cuando fui Tamer por primera vez, hablábamos de encontrar esos emblemas y usar su poder para darles a los nuestros una buena vida, y olvidarnos de los robos y todas las tretas.-Kouta lanzó su daga y la clavo en la pared detrás del castaño.

-Jijimon sabe-dijo el muchacho y Tai asintió.

-Por eso fui con el-Volvió a colgarse el digivice y lo oculto debajo de su camisa.-debo ir con el-afirmo y se dispuso a salir.

-Antes de que te vayas-le dijo y Tai se detuvo para escucharlo

-Dile a Mikami que la amo, y que buscare el modo de estar con ella-el castaño sonrio y asintió en señal de que acataría la petición de el-y otra cosa, ¿Qué digimon es tu compañero?-pregunto en un claro acto de dejar claro que todo estaba en orden entre ellos. Tai lo miró y luego con una media sonrisa contesto.

-Agumon-Kouta cambio su sonrisa por una expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Otra vez… ¿muy extraño no te parece?

-Si… muchísimo.-Tai se fue y Kouta tomo la botella de licor para beber directamente de ella.

Al moreno le tomo poco más de diez minutos llegar a la choza de Jijimon, conocía bien el lugar, ya varias veces había estado ahí. Toco la puerta tres veces y espero paciente.

-¿Quién es y que desea?

-Soy un viajero, busco respuestas.-Se escuchó que quitaban los cerrojos del otro lado y la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que el muchacho pasara. Entro y cerraron de inmediato la puerta. Jijimon lo esperaba ansioso y le indico que se dirigiera a las escaleras. El muchacho bajo y llego a la parte de la choza donde había dos puertas. Una guiaba a una biblioteca que el chico conocía muy bien, mientras que la otra, siempre había sido un misterio. Se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca y tomo la manija para abrirla.

-Hoy no chico-dijo Jijimon quien siempre le había prohibido entrar a la habitación de al lado-esta vez hay que entrar en esta otra.-Abrió la puerta de al lado y le indico a Tai que entrara. El chico obedeció y observó una gran caverna iluminada por varias antorchar, en medio de esta, junto a una gran roca plana sobre la que había un viejo pergamino abierto estaban Mimí, Sora y Matt.

-Con todos ya reunidos, es tiempo de empezar-dijo Jijimon y Tai no sabía a que se refería.

-¿Ya mandaron el mensaje a sus digimons?-preguntó Jijimon y Matt asintió-bien, Babamon los esperara arriba y los traerá aquí cuando lleguen, no creo que llame la atención cuatro digimons guiados por ese viejo saco de datos-Jijimon rio con su chiste y guío a Tai a la piedra.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-preguntó Tai.

-Lo mismo queremos saber-le informó Matt-dijiste que cuando llegara Tai hablarías, ya llego, así que habla.

-No tienes que ser tan rudo chico. Yo se lo que debo hacer-dijo mientras subía en un pilar para alcanzar a ver bien el pergamino sobre la piedra-hace como cincuenta años, tal vez un poco más, tal vez un poco menos, el tiempo del digimundo y el tiempo del mundo humano, no transcurrían al mismo ritmo, razón por la que los primeros que viajaron, vivieron aquí décadas, y al salir se dieron cuenta de que no había transcurrido ni siquiera semanas-rio un poco y carraspeó para aclarar su voz-en fin, eso coincide si se dan cuenta, con el nacimiento de una especie extraordinaria. Los niños que fueron concebidos en el digimundo, presentaron una anomalía nunca antes vista, células que podían formar vínculos psíquicos con digimons, a estos niños se les conoció como Tamers.-los cuatro se miraron entre ellos, y después volvieron su vista al anciano digimon.-Hasta ese año se demostró la causa de su estado, pero desde un par de décadas antes habían aparecido estos niños, y con el paso del tiempo, siendo natural, estos niños crecieron, se reprodujeron, y los Tamer crecieron en numero considerablemente.

-Y esa es la razón de nuestra existencia-dijo Mimí.

-Exactamente señorita, si revisan sus ascendencias familiares, encontraran a al menos uno que viajo al digimundo, y seguramente acompañado de una pareja. El gen Tamer a veces duerme en el huésped, y no se manifiesta sino hasta varias generaciones después. En fin, eso es algo que seguro ya sabían, y si no, deberían saberlo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con los emblemas?-dijo Tai algo desesperado.

-A eso voy chico.-El digimon tomo el pergamino y lo examino-Un día, cuando el tiempo de los dos mundos ya era igual. Yo me encontraba en una montaña en el bosque Minori, localizado en el continente Boro, conocida como "la montaña del sabio". Mientras meditaba, tuve una revelación, un sueño, una visión, me encontraba frente a un digimon, más sabio y más viejo que yo, él me dijo: En cinco décadas, el peligro se desatara en este mundo, y amenazara con cubrirlo en una era interminable de oscuridad, el día de hoy, nace el primero de la que será, la salvación del mundo. Un digimon a sido elegido para acompañar a un humano que a sido elegido, estos dos iniciaran con la cruzada contra estos digimons, pero no será sino hasta dentro de cincuenta años que las cosas se tornen más grabes, para esa fecha, habrá un grupo sobre saliente, aun así no tendrán el poder de vencer solos, por ello, doce luces han sido depositadas en el mundo, dos pueden ser encontradas, para hallar las otras diez se necesitan las primeras dos. Tu serás el que cuidara a esas dos energías, iras al continente Sarvar, en las viejas ruinas de lo que una vez fue el reino de Barum. Un día, un viejo guerrero llegara a ti, acompañado de tres guerreros, dos de ellos merecerán el poder, los otros dos no. Atento, no falles en esta misión, ya que en cincuenta años, también nacerá un enemigo, producto del odio y de la ira. Doce luces… doce elegidos, cincuenta años para cumplir esta profecía, un guardián electo, mi sabio amigo, tu solo aguarda.-Jijimon tomo de su vieja ropa una pipa y froto su encendedor para producir la llama con la cual encenderla.

-Después de eso, no volví a ver a Azunlongmon-continuó-pero si vi frente a mi este pergamino, dedique tres décadas de las cinco que se me dieron a buscar más y más conocimiento, y luego dedique dos en encontrar el lugar que me dijo, había un mercado en lo que un día fue una gran monarquía. En una de las ruinas hallé un pasadizo secreto, encontré esto que, supongo era un pueblo subterráneo construido para ocultar a la gente en tiempo de guerra, obviamente no les sirvió. En la choza más vieja, encontré otra cosa, esta vieja cámara, y en la pared de ella-dijo y bajo del pilar, tomo una esquina de la gran sabana que cubría la pared frente a los cuatro chicos y Salamon tomo la otra. La halaron con fuerza y esta reveló una encriptación en toda la pared de roca solida-hallé lo que Azunlongmon dijo que hallaría.-Jijimon se apartó y miro el pergamino fijamente.

-Muchos son los llamados, pocos los elegidos.-susurro Mimí.

-Cuatro son los llamados, dos los elegidos-dijo Jijimon.

-¿Y quienes…?-Matt estaba muy contrariado para terminar la pregunta.

-Los escritos que encontré en mi búsqueda por las respuestas, me llevaron a saber que cada emblema simboliza algo distinto, Valor, Amor, amistad, sinceridad, conocimiento, inocencia, Luz, esperanza, nobleza, astucia, fidelidad, y respeto. Cada uno requiere de un portador que represente mejor que nadie el emblema.-Jijimon inhalo el humo de su pipa y exhaló relajado.

-¿Cómo probamos si somos o no somos los elegidos por cada emblema?-dijo Taichi.

-Simple, solo pregúntale al emblema.

-¿Preguntarle?… ¿y eso como se hace?-el digimon se puso de pie al escuchar a Sora. La tomo de la mano y la guio hasta la roca-pon tu mano sobre la pared, si eres tu la elegida, el emblema te lo dirá, si no, no sucederá nada.-explicó-los cuatro deben hacerlo juntos, de ese modo despertaran los antiguos poderes, y dos de ustedes se volverán sus portadores.-Matt y Tai se miraron y asintieron, para luego acercarse a la roca, y Mimí los siguió un tanto temerosa.

Agumon guiaba al grupo de cuatro digimons en el mercado hasta que llegaron al punto que marcaba el objeto que disimuladamente observaba el digimon amarillo. Se adentraron en las ruinas y se acercaron a una tienda en la que había una gran cantidad de chatarra electrónica.

-Hola pequeñines-dijo una anciana digimon, de cabello blanco con un collar rosado en el cuello y una vieja escoba en la mano-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Buscamos cuatro piezas del rompecabezas, ¿sabe donde están?-dijo Agumon como se le había indicado. Babamon asintió y extendió la mano indicando el camino que debían tomar.

-Tardaron menos de lo que esperaba-susurro mientras cruzaban la puerta y bajaban las escaleras. Al llegar al mercado subterráneo partieron en busca de sus compañeros. Agumon no se percato de que alguien lo observaba fijamente hasta dar con el objeto en su mano. Un hombre alto cubierto por una túnica negra que en su rostro tenia una cicatriz, producto de la mordida de un animal pequeño. Tomo un radio de su túnica y presiono un botón.

-Están aquí.-dijo en voz baja.

-bien, parece ser que los emblemas si se encuentran en ese lugar.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos', ¿los detenemos antes de que los consigan?

-No, necesitamos ese poder y solo ellos pueden despertarlo, deja que consigan los emblemas y piensen que han ganado, luego se los arrebataremos, y los destruiremos cuando ya nonos sean útiles.

-Entendido señor Etemon.-El hombre se movió e hiso una seña con la mano. En el techo de las viejas casas del pueblo secreto se comenzaron a mover varios digimons sigilosos. El encapuchado se movió con lentitud y detrás de el un grupo de cinco digimons con apariencia de tanques lo siguieron. A lo lejos, Kouta no lo dejo de ver en ningún momento, y logro escuchar todo lo que había dicho.

-Tai-susurro el muchacho y después se movió de lugar.

En la caverna los cuatro Tamers estaban frente a la pared, y sobre ellos las miradas curiosas de Salamon y Jijimon. Escucharon un rechinido producido por la puerta detrás de ellos y vieron llegar a Babamon y a sus compañeros digimon. Tai le sonrio a Agumon y este le lanzo su digivice. El muchacho respiro hondo y luego miro a sus lados, a Sora y a Matt, del otro lado de Matt Mimí parecía más nerviosa que los otros tres. Taichi comprendió que no podían dejar pasar más tiempo, levanto la mano con lentitud y los demás lo imitaron.

-A las tres, una, dos, tres-dijo y pusieron al mismo tiempo la mano sobre la figura de un dragón que envolvía dos círculos sobre puestos, los cuales e comenzaron a iluminar de dos colores distintos, uno anaranjado y el otro azul. En ellos se dibujaron dos símbolos, el naranja formo una especie de sol mientras que la azul formo un círculo con un aspa arriba y abajo y una línea curveada que atravesaba el círculo central. Los cuatro quitaron la mano de la pared al mismo tiempo y retrocedieron un tanto preocupados. Los dos símbolos se convirtieron en dos esferas de luz que se despegaron de la pared. Se posicionaron sobre los cuatro Tamers y luego descendieron para quedar frente a dos de ellos.

-Adelante, tómenlos-dijo Babamon y Matt miro a Taichi el cual hiso lo mismo. Sonrieron luego miraron nuevamente las dos luces frente a ellos.

-Creo que el destino se esfuerza en ponernos como compañeros de lucha, como rivales.-dijo el castaño.

-Eso parece-afirmó Matt. Ambos tomaron las luces y estas se solidificaron, formando un par de colares con el símbolo que había aparecido en la pared tallado en ellos.

-Los emblemas del valor, y de la amistad, ustedes dos son sus portadores, siempre espere que fueras tu Taichi, quien tomara una de las dos fuerzas que por cincuenta años resguarde.-le confesó Jijimon.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Sora.

-Creo que nosotras no somos las elegidas para obtener el poder de los emblemas-dijo Mimí con una triste sonrisa.

-No crean eso jovencitas-les dijo Babamon-solo significa que sus atributos no son los que corresponden a estos dos emblemas, pero existen otros diez, alguno de ellos estoy segura, es el indicado para ustedes.

-Creo que lo mejor será que se retiren-dijo Salamon-las coas no han andado bien por aquí, por su seguridad, váyanse-Los cuatro Tamers asintieron y se retiraron al piso de arriba. Estaban por salir por la puerta cuando escucharon una explosión fuera. La construcción tembló y se agrieto, luego de recibir un segundo impacto.

-¡Salgan!, ¡sabemos que están ahí!-se escucho una voz.

-¿Nos descubrieron?-dijo Matt alarmado.

-No creo que se trate de la gente del mercado, ellos no se arriesgarían a dañar su mercancía iniciando una pelea aquí-analizó Taichi.

-Si no son los comerciantes entonces…-Mimí miro al castaño y este asintió preocupado-Etemon, ¡nos encontró!-otro disparo más hiso temblar y desmoronar parte de la construcción. Jijimon miro con pánico los estantes temblorosos donde estaban sus pergaminos y escritos que con tanto esmero reunió.

-Debemos salir de aquí, ¡Rápido!-indico Taichi.

-¡¿Estas loco?, los mataran ahí fuera.-Tai tomo en su mano el digivice, y el emblema del valor.

-No creo que lo logren-dijo confiando en si mismo-Agumon, es hora de pelear.

-¡Es la ultima advertencia!-exclamo uno de los digimons con apariencia de tanque-Tankmons, prepárense para el ataque, a mi señal, ¡Uno, dos…!-el rechinido de la puerta se hiso presente e interrumpió al Tankmon. De la choza salieron cuatro digimons y detrás de ellos cuatro humanos. Los Tankmons les apuntaron y de las construcciones aledañas bajaron un grupo de cinco Musyamons, unos digimons que parecían Samuráis. Los cuatro Tamers mostraron sus digivice al mismo tiempo y estos emitieron intensos brillos. Los digimons se prepararon para el ataque pero no fueron tan rápidos.

-¡Agumon Digivols a… Greymon!-el gigante digimon naranja se lanzo sobre dos Tankmons obligándolos a retroceder y luego disparo su mega flama a estos mismos.

-Gabumon Digivols a… Garurumon!-el lobo blanco disparo su aullido explosivo y golpeo a otros Tankmons.

-¡Biyomon Digivols a… Birdramon!-el ave digimon se elevo y desde el cielo disparo sus meteoros fugaces los cuales hicieron que los Musyamons se dispersaron.

-¡Palmon Digivols a… Togemon! –Togemon comenzó a girar frenéticamente lanzando su ataque de espinas a varios de los enemigos. La pelea continuo con cuatro contra diez y aun con la desventaja numérica el poder de los cuatro digimons sobre salía. Greymon y Garurumon por su parte parecían más fuertes y más rápidos que antes. Taichi tomo su digivice para analizar el poder de ambos digimons y sonrio al ver los números marcados.

-Greymon, nivel de poder 32, Garurumon, nivel de poder 30-Al lugar llegaron un grupo de Guardromon que dispararon desde lejos sus misiles los cuales impactaron contra Greymon y Garurumon principalmente, sin causarles grabes daños. También aparecieron Flymons, enormes abejas digimons, y un Firamon, un león alado que emitía fuego de sus patas, su cola y su cabeza.

El pequeño ejercito rodeo al grupo de Tai, todos apuntando contra ellos. Birdramon cayó pesadamente al ser atacada por Firamon y este aterrizó para unirse a los digimons que aprisionaban al grupo de Tamers. Una figura con túnica negra se hiso presente pasando entre los digimons y miro al grupo, en especial a Taichi. Extendió su mano con una venda manchada de sangre y tierra y pronuncio con voz firme.

-Entreguen los emblemas, y nada les a de suceder.

-No te creo-dijo Taichi-si entregamos los emblemas nos mataran.

-si no lo hacen igual los mataremos, pero si los entregas, seremos lo haremos rápido y sin mucho dolor, lo prometo, mi palabra es mi ley.

-Eso lo e escuchado muchas veces, y no creo ni un poco en ello.-exclamo con fiereza el muchacho. El encapuchado asintió con la cabeza y después alzo la mano y la bajo con fuerza indicando a los digimons que atacaran con toro. Comenzó a retroceder cuando una flecha se impacto en el suelo cerca de su pie. El encapuchado alzo la vista y vio a un joven de cabello largo y una gran cicatriz en el rostro cargar un arco plateado y muchas flechas.

-¡Oye, si te metes con uno, te abstienes a la ira de todos men!-tomo otra flecha y la acomodo en su arco-¡Oh no malditos!-grito con fuerza y de pronto el grito colectivo de varios de los digimons y humanos, comerciantes y compradores le hiso saber al encapuchado que estaba en problemas. Los digimon se lanzaron a la batalla y los humanos los siguieron. Hombres y mujeres armados con hachas, espadas y de más armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo golpearon con toda su fuerza a los digimons.

El muchacho con arco tomo de entre su ropa un viejo objeto el cual en mucho tiempo no había necesitado usar, un viejo digivice blanco. El mismo comenzó a emitir una luz y en el campo de batalla, un digimon con un atuendo de estudiante de esgrima y una catana de madera que golpeaba a tanto enemigo como se le ponía enfrente comenzó a iluminarse

-Kotemon, ¡digievoluciona!-el digimon aumento su tamaño y su apariencia cambio a la de un digimon reptil de color verde, con un par de cuchillas en los brazos, una enorme hacha en la mano derecha y otra aun más grande en su espalda. Tomo ambas y comenzó a atacar. A la lucha se sumaron más digimons, de parte de los Tamers y en su contra luchando por defender su bando. Taichi les indico a los otros tres Tamers que lo siguieran y con la ayuda de Greymon y los otros digimons se abrieron paso entre los digimons para salir de ahí. Mimí tropezó y calló al suelo, al intentar levantarse vio frente a ella a un Musyamon con sus espadas en mano listo para atacarla. Levanto ambas armas y a punto de atravesar el cuerpo de la castaña una flecha le atravesó el corazón y su cuerpo se desvaneció. La chica miro frente a ella a Taichi sosteniendo el arco del muchacho que lo acompañaba; Kouta.

-Gracias amigo-le dijo el castaño devolviendo el objeto. Mimí se aproximó a ellos quienes estaban también junto a Matt y Sora-¿estas bien?, ¿no te lastimaron?-le pregunto alarmado Taichi y la chica negó. Matt miro a Kouta y luego le pregunto:

-¿Quién rayos eres?-el muchacho cargo su arco en la espalda y luego sonrio.

-Que malos modales tengo, mi nombre es Kouta Oyamada.

-¿Pero como es que tienes un Digivice y un digimon compañero?

-No todos los Tamers se unen a HEDM mi amigo-dijo el muchacho y le sindico que lo siguieran, los cuatro digimons campeones volvieron a sus formas de novatos y comenzaron a subir la larga escalera para llegar a la superficie-Inicialmente era parte de HEDM, pero al cumplir catorce años mis padres murieron y dejaron a una niña recién nacida desprotegida, trate de que la agencia me apoyara, pero dijeron que no podían hacer nada. Me fui entonces si permiso de nadie y me volví un desertor, y desde entonces vague por ahí y por allá tratando de darle lo mejor a mi hermana.

-Así como Kouta existen muchos Tamers desertores, y ahí abajo hay varios peleando en este momento-dijo Taichi.

-Si, ellos y los demás digimons del mercado los ahuyentaran.-confirmó Kouta.

-¿Tu compañero estará bien solo?-pregunto algo preocupada Sora.

-No te preocupes primor, él es muy fuerte, nada malo le pasara.-siguieron subiendo y llegaron a la superficie, en la cual todo parecía normal.-váyanse de aquí, rápido, nosotros nos encargaremos, los obligaremos a retroceder por una cueva que los ara salir a unos diez kilómetros en dirección opuesta a la base más cercana de HEDM.

-Gracias Kouta-dijo Sora y le beso la mejilla. Matt cerró el puño con fuerza al verlo, cosa que nadie más que Mimí notó.

-Gracias chico, te debemos una-dijo Matt con tono seco.

-Ustedes si, este idiota me debe al menos unas veinte-dijo y golpeo en el hombro al muchacho que sonrio. Se estrecharon las manos con fuerza y luego se abrazaron-cuídate Taichi, y cuida de tus amigos.

-Tu eres mi amigo, si algún día necesitas ayuda, solo dímelo.-le dijo el muchacho y Kouta asintió.

-Lo considerare, debo irme, no puedo dejarlos solo tanto tiempo, Dinohyumon es fuerte, pero no tanto.-con eso ultimo se retiro a prisa, y los chicos acompañados por sus digimons sonrieron.

-Hora de ir a casa-dijo Taichi e hiso una seña para que lo siguiera. Sora se quito la pesada y sofocante túnica y la dejo sobre un montón de chatarra de la tienda de Jijimon. Ya no había necesidad de guardar las apariencias.

-Saben una cosa, por una vez quisiera que volviéramos a las misiones normales.-Dijo Sora.

-Nunca hemos tenido misiones normales-afirmó Matt.

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero antes eran más sencillas.

-Creo que eso si es verdad.

-Son tiempos difíciles, y se pondrán aun peor, es lo que dijo Jijimon, lo que le advirtió el tal Azunlongmon.-dijo Taichi meditando las cosas.

-Por lo menos estaremos listos para ese momento-le dijo Mimí reconfortándolo un poco. Su espíritu se sentía más lleno de vida y de fuerza que en ningún otro momento.

Y aquella sensación le duro muy poco.

-¡Rápido, rápido, rápido!-escucharon que gritaban un grupo de Tamers que defendió de un vehículo especial. Los comerciantes y viajeros se alarmaron al ver la cantidad de militares de HEDM que se hacían presentes, un grupo de cinco helicópteros llevo más y más de aquellos Tamers los cuales se habrían paso por los puestos adentrándose en las tiendas. Tai comprendió que estaban ahí por el mercado subterráneo.

-¡No, que están haciendo!-exclamó con ira dispuesto a ir a combatirlos cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

-Bien hecho Kamiya-le dijo Charles al joven-gracias a ti, desmantelaremos hoy una de las mas grandes redes de crimen organizado en el digimundo.

-¡No, dijiste que esto no pasaría!-le espetó con rabia el muchacho para después soltarse e ir sobre los con los humanos y digimons bajo tierra. Charles hiso una seña con la mano y tres Tamers lo derribaron y sujetaron. El muchacho se resistió ante la mirada turbia de Matt, Sora y Mimí. Lanzó patadas y golpes a sus captores hasta que uno de ellos lo golpeo en el estomago y luego lo esposaron. Lo arrastraron hasta dejarlo frente a Charles que lo miraba con recelo.

-Dijiste… dijiste que esto no pasaría…-dijo con dificultad y falta de aire el castaño.

-Nuestro deber es combatir este tipo de organizaciones, ellos son el enemigo.

-Ellos son mis amigos-le dijo con voz más firme.

-No deberían, no lo son, que diferencia hay entre ellos y aquellos a los que si estas dispuesto a combatir, ¿Cómo son diferentes ellos a Etemon, o a Devimon?-Charles se marcho dándole la espalda al muchacho.

-Ellos no hieren a nadie, no como Devimon, Etemon, y la organización HEDM.-Charles se detuvo y lo miro de reojo. Luego siguió su camino. Taichi giro la cabeza para poder ver la tienda de Jijimon la cual estaba siendo destruida para hallar la entrada al mercado. El muchacho miro resignado el suelo mientras las lágrimas invadían sus ojos.

-Kouta…-susurro Tai.


	18. XVIII ¡Malas decisiones!

**Capitulo XVIII**

"**Malas decisiones/ Surge SkullGreymon"**

**Laboratorio Alberto Madero en Valencia, España, en la Tierra**

**Abril 12 de 2081**

-¡Bienvenidos Tamers de Japón al laboratorio fundado por el señor Alberto Madero hace ya más de tres décadas!-los saludo calurosamente y con un perfecto dominio del lenguaje el hombre que les indico el camino a seguir. El laboratorio por fuera parecía una hacienda antigua, usada como residencia privada, mientras que por dentro se asemejaba más a una fortaleza usada por guerrilleros. Cada puerta era custodiada por un hombre con atuendo militar y algún digimon. Las murallas de piedra que delimitaban el terreno estaban también en constante vigilancia, y en cada esquina había cámaras de seguridad que seguían los movimientos del grupo de chicos.-Me disculpo por eso, las reglas son muy estrictas en cuanto a seguridad se trata-dijo un hombre mayor, con alborotado cabello gris y larga barba blanca del mismo tono, y un par de gafas de media luna.

-No se preocupe, entendemos-dijo Ryo mientras observaba las cámaras algo nervioso.

-Deben entender que lo que aquí tenemos, no es algo común, no es algo con lo que podemos darnos el lujo de no ser precavidos, se necesita un completo orden y una completa supervisión de lo que pasa en el terreno de esta construcción, y lo que sucede en un radio de diez kilómetros, llámenos paranoicos, pero todos coincidimos en que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-¿Pues que tan secreto es ese proyecto, "carta azul"?-preguntó Takato mientras seguían caminando con prisa detrás del hombre de avanzada edad.

-El proyecto "Carta azul"… no es tan secreto, se esta desarrollando desde hace media década y muchas personas son conocedoras de él, incluso gentes ajenas a la organización HEDM.-dijo el hombre mientras parecía estar analizando el camino como alguien que a errado en una vuelta y no sabe a donde a llegado.

-¿Entonces que…?-trataba de formular la pregunta Kenta Kitagawa mientras limpiaba sus gafas con un paño blanco.

-Hace veinte años, un Tamer Japonés crio un digihuevo, de ese digihuevo surgió algo nunca antes visto y que nunca se volvió a ver.-dijo un hombre más joven. El grupo espero recibir más información pero no parecía que fueran a dársela. Entraron en una habitación toda tapizada por azulejos blancos. Pasaron uno por uno por una pequeña puerta que los llevo a las instalaciones subterráneas; el laboratorio más grande propiedad de HEDM en el continente Europeo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de otra habitación la cual se abría con dos tarjetas llave y dos códigos los cuales únicamente sabían el hombre de avanzada edad y un guardia de imponente complexión.

-Si esta seguridad no es por el proyecto "Carta azul", ¿Por qué, o para que se implementa?-formulo Rika la pregunta que a su parecer había faltado por un muy largo rato.

-Por ellos-dijo y abrieron la puerta doble entrando a una habitación acolchonada. Parecía una habitación condicionada para el cuidado de niños pequeños, había varios juguetes tirados, almohadas regadas, y algo que resaltaba por lo extraño que resultaba el encontrarse en un lugar como ese, eran manchas de fuego en algunas partes de las paredes blancas.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Henri Wong al ver a su alrededor con detenimiento.

-Del digihuevo de ese Tamer Japonés, surgió algo nunca antes visto antes ni después… no surgió un digimon, sino, dos digimons.-dijo finalmente el hombre maduro.-Calumon, Impmon, tienen visitas, vengan a saludar.

Un par de digimons de baja estatura se hicieron presentes. Uno de ellos, pequeño, de color blanco y con orejas grandes los miraba con sus enormes y luminosos ojos con una expresión de curiosidad y alegría. El otro, un poco más grande que el primero, tenia la forma de un demonio, su piel era de un color morado obscuro, llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello, y una cara amarilla con grandes y afilados dientes plasmada en su pecho, los miraba con recelo analizando el rostro de cada uno de ellos. Finalmente escupió al suelo y los con una mirada desafiante dio un paso al frente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?-pregunto con brusquedad el digimon.

-Impmon, se más educado-le pidió el anciano profesor-discúlpenlo, el, se pone irritable muy seguido, no le gusta estar aquí encerrado

-Obviamente no, ¿Qué sentiría usted si lo pusieran en una jaula y lo observaran con detalle insano día y noche?-se quejó Impmon. Calumon, el otro digimon pequeño, solo lo observaba aparentemente avergonzado por las reacciones de él.

-No es tan malo Impmon.-lo trato de convencer el anciano tomando asiento en una de las pocas sillas de esa habitación.

-¡¿No es tan malo?, apenas ayer se me paso el maldito mare, las idiotas nauseas, los punzantes dolores de cabeza y esa maldita diarrea que me provoco el medicamento que pusieron a prueba conmigo!-exclamó exasperado. El hombre miro al grupo de Tamers y medito un poco las cosas.

-Hace unos días hicimos una prueba con Impmon que requirió que se le extrajera una gran cantidad de sangre, el medicamento estaba diseñado para que su organismo pudiera recuperarse con mayor rapidez, pero le causo unas ciertas reacciones, alérgicas.-expuso mientras Impmon se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero… a todo esto, ¿quienes son ellos y que tienen que ver con el proyecto?-preguntó Juri.

-Niña ignorante-susurro Impmon siendo escuchado por Juri y varios otro de los Tamers, al igual que el profesor que lo miro de forma reprobatoria.

-Ellos son la clave-dijo el anciano-Calumon, ven por favor-el digimon blanco se apresuró y dio un salto para quedar en las piernas del anciano frente a los Tamers, el hombre le tomo las orejas, las doblo un poco y palpó con su dedo índice el triangulo rojo que el digimon tenia en la frente.-Calumon tiene un peculiar poder, puede incrementar momentáneamente la fuerza de Impmon, logrando así que el Digievolucione. Impmon y Calumon tienen una extraña conducta, Calumon puede irradiar energía que el cuerpo de Impmon absorbe de inmediato.-El hombre más joven se acercó al grupo y le dio a Ryo, quien estaba a un extremo de la agrupación, una tarjeta azul y le indico que la observara y pasara a los demás.

-El proyecto "carta azul" existe gracias a esa peculiaridad nunca antes vista que presentan este par de digimons, lo que tratamos de hacer, es capturar en un contenedor como esa tarjeta azul, el poder de Calumon, y condicionar el cuerpo de sus compañeros digimons, para que absorban esta energía en el momento más preciso.-Rika, quien estaba al otro extremo del grupo, observó la tarjeta con detenimiento y luego la entrego al viejo profesor que se puso de pie en ese momento.

-Empezaremos las pruebas hoy en la tarde, ¿sus digimons están arriba verdad?, creo que seria bueno que pasaran un tiempo con ellos y los preparen como consideren sea debido.

-Antes de empezar con cualquier cosa-dijo Rika-¿Qué riesgos conlleva usar esta energía?-el hombre joven la miro y luego al anciano que asintió.

-Bueno, puede causarles daños a los digimons, aunque muy leves. El… verdadero problema es que es un aumento muy repentino de fuerza, y que tanto el digimon como el Tamer, podrían no estar listos psicológicamente para ello, a lo que me refiero, es que para alcanzar el nivel perfeccionado, se requiere cierta madures, que normalmente se adquiere al pasar el tiempo y entrenar con un digimon, pero que en este caso, lo que se busca precisamente, es acortar ese tiempo.-Los Tamers se miraron entre ellos y cada uno se analizó a si mismo.

-Maduros-susurro Takato-creo que podemos hacerlo-dijo un tanto más confiado en si mismo, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y observó a Ryo a su lado.

-Claro que podemos, más bien, debemos, los demás cuentan con que aprovechemos esto, porque estoy seguro de que ellos aprovecharán lo que tengan-dijo el muchacho.

-Si, tienes razón… me pregunto, ¿De que modo se estarán esforzando ellos?

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Abril 19 de 2081**

El gimnasio de la mansión era grande, se encontraba en el primer piso y estaba equipado con varios aparatos para ejercitarse, desde caminadoras eléctricas hasta las clásicas pesas y barras de acero horizontales elevadas para hacer flexiones, y también algunas colchonetas y una cancha de baloncesto con unas gradas a su lado. Era una parte de la mansión la cual comúnmente se encontraba ocupada por cinco o seis personas como mínimo que estaban ejercitándose y poniéndose en forma y buena condición física, aunque esa tarde las cosas eran un tanto distintas a lo normal. En una banca que se encontraba pegada a una de las paredes, Izzy, Davis, Sora y T.K., (quien llevaba consigo a su digimon recién salido del huevo, Poyomon) estaban sentados observando a Taichi Kamiya y a Agumon, desde hacia ya más de tres horas.

El castaño se encontraba colgando de una de las barras de acero haciendo flexiones con los brazos mientras que Agumon hacia abdominales en el suelo. Ambos parecían muy concentrados en lo que hacían y no desviaban su atención por nada, ni siquiera por los muchachos ahí que los veían con preocupación. Izzy escucho unos pasos y dejo de observar la pantalla de su laptop para dirigirla a la entrada del gimnasio, por la que entraron Mimí y Palmon. La chica llevaba una carpeta abierta en las manos en la que leía y anotaba varias cosas. Elevo su vista más allá de las páginas de la carpeta y observó con disgusto al muchacho ejercitándose. Volteó a ver a los demás presentes con la misma mirada enfadada y se dirigió a ellos golpeando con la carpeta a Davis en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!, ¿Qué te pasa?-se quejó el muchacho retirándose sus gogles para sobarse la cabeza.

-¿No te pedí que alejaras a Taichi de aquí?-le dijo ella con las manos en la cintura.

-Lo intente, pero nada de lo que le dije le importo, y luego me dijo que si lo volvía a molestar me ataría al poste del tablero de baloncesto.

-¿Y no insististe?-le reclamó molesta la castaña.

-Mimí, cuando llegamos lo desatamos del poste del tablero de baloncesto-explicó Sora a la chica que bufo fastidiada y tomo asiento entre T.K. y Sora.

-Lleva así desde que encontró el emblema, todo el día esta haciendo ejercicio o practicando maniobras de combate con Agumon, o afinando la puntería de el con sus flamas Bebe-musitó Mimí con notable preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Atraviesa por un difícil momento, compréndelo Mimí-dijo T.K. mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su digimon. Mimí observó con ternura al diminuto digimon en las manos del rubio y también ella lo acarició un poco.

-Lo se pero, de todos modos no es sano que haga eso, se esta extra limitando, ¿Cuánto lleva solo hoy?

-Doce horas-dijo un muchacho rubio que acababa de llegar, y observaba la hora en su digivice-despertó temprano, media hora antes de las siete, desayuno y vino aquí. Entrena dos horas y descansa media hora o menos, paro una hora para descansar y comer al medio día y continuo al mismo ritmo.

-Lleva siete días sin falta-agregó Izzy como siempre, de modo distante sumido en los datos de la pantalla de su laptop.

El muchacho soltó la barra y callo los cuarenta centímetros que lo diferenciaban del suelo. Se encorvó y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Creo que ya se detendrá-dijo Sora al ver al muchacho. El comenzó a enderezarse aunque con dificultad, luego de un esfuerzo extenso su espalda dolía y tratar de erguirse era un tanto doloroso. Miro hacia arriba y observó la barra de acero y la humedad en donde habían estado sus manos. Comenzó a respirar con más normalidad y salto para alcanzar la barra, subió las piernas y se sujeto con ellas rodeando la barra para después desprender sus manos de ella. Se mantuvo quiero un rato, y luego puso sus manos en su nuca para comenzar a levantar su cuerpo hasta pegar su pecho con sus rodillas.

-No, creo que seguirá así otro rato-dijo Davis. Agumon permanecía agotado en el suelo y Taichi lucia sumamente cansado, pero impulsado por alguna extraña fuerza, o tal vez era el coraje que lo caracterizaba, alimentado por la furia que sentía en ese momento por lo sucedido con Kouta y los demás que alguna vez le ayudaron y el no pudo devolver el favor.

-Matt, habla con el-le rogó Mimí tomando la mano de el entre las suyas. El rubio sintió una extraña sensación con ese contacto físico, nada parecido al que había sentido con ella los pasados dos años de relación.

-Yo… ¿Por qué debo ir yo?-preguntó contrariado el rubio.

-Por que eres su amigo-dijo Sora como algo obvio.

-¡¿Qué? El y yo no nos aguantamos casi nunca, ¿Cómo pueden creer que somos amigos?

-Seamos honestos, Matt, eres con el único que puede llegar a cambiar su opinión-afirmó T.K.

-Él te escucha, entiende lo que dices, y sobre todo te respeta, él mismo lo ha dicho.-agregó Sora.

-Incluso en ocasiones toma más enserio las cosas que le dices tu que las que le dice Mimí, a mi parecer ustedes dos podrían llegar a ser los mejores amigos si no se enfocaran tanto en sus diferencias, y en querer discutir todo el tiempo-Mimí apretó más la mano del rubio y lo miro de forma persuasiva.

-Solo inténtalo Matt, no pierdes nada haciéndolo-le rogó por última vez la pelirroja y el rubio resopló.

-Esta bien, aunque no pienso lograr nada, y no me contendré si me desespera y le daré un golpe en la cara-dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo, y los vio retirarse una vez que se encontraba cerca del muchacho moreno. Buscaba el modo de hablar con el, de llamar su atención, pero no se le ocurría nada. Miro por la ventana un árbol frondoso meciéndose con la brisa de la noche, y luego respiro hondo.

-¿Te diviertes?-le pregunto para entablar platica.

-No tengo tiempo para hacerlo… ¿no eras tu el que me recriminaba seguido que nunca hacia nada?-protestó el muchacho.

-Si pero este es un caso diferente, si sigues ejercitándote así nos mataran la próxima vez que vallamos a una misión porque estarás exhausto, además si sigues haciéndolo tendrás un cuerpo musculoso y entonces yo tendré que hacer ejercicio para seguir siendo el Tamer más atractivo-Taichi se dejo caer con lentitud y observó al rubio frente a el mientras colgaba de cabeza.

-Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que lo que ahora deberíamos estar haciendo es entrenar y fortalecernos, para poder usar al máximo el poder de los emblemas.

-Lo que yo se, mejor que tu al parecer, es que ni yo ni mi compañero tenemos una vitalidad ilimitada, y que además tanto ejercicio terminara siendo contraproducente, Taichi, esto ni siquiera es por los emblemas, es por lo del mercado.-Tai aflojo la presión que ejercía con las piernas en él tuvo y callo con las manos en el piso y se enderezó apenas sus pies tocaron el mismo.

-¡Si, ¿Y que?-respondió de forma agresiva el muchacho.

-No digo que este mal, pero si que estas mal enfocando esa energía tuya, si quieres hacer algo de provecho, ayuda a encontrar los otros emblemas, por más fuerte que te vuelvas tu solo, bien debes saber que Etemon es solo uno, de los muchos enemigos que tendremos que vencer, y necesitamos tanto apoyo como podamos obtener-Taichi respiraba agitado, pero poco a poco recuperaba el aliento.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero aun así, considero que lo que hago, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-Me pidieron que te convenciera, veo que es imposible, solo estate al tanto de una cosa Tai, con todo esto no eres el único que se ve afectado, alguien depende de ti y de la sabiduría en tus decisiones, y como lo veo, no le esta yendo muy bien.-Señaló al digimon recostado en el piso a unos metros de ellos. Respiraba agitado y estaba inconsciente Taichi sintió una punzada en el pecho por la preocupación que le produjo ver esa imagen pero volteo a ver a Matt aun con su mirada desafiante.

-Aprendo de mis errores, no te preocupes.

-Hay errores de los que, aunque aprendas, la información llega demasiado tarde, contémplalo quieres.-Dicho eso el rubio se marcho dejando a Taichi sumergirse en su mente. El muchacho se sentó en el piso de madera y después se recostó mirando el techo. Su mente voló al momento en que había visitado el orfanato en que se encontraban sus antiguos protegidos, y ese momento en específico en que una pequeña niña derramaba lágrimas sin consuelo alguno. Mikami reacciono como el muchacho había anticipado que lo haría al contarle sobre el des fortunio de su hermano. Él le prometió que haría todo lo que pudiera por ayudarlo, pero su ánimo no cambio, no confiaba en las palabras del muchacho, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Davis Motomiya despertó en el suelo de su habitación como era costumbre por sus constantes movimientos durante sus prolongados periodos de sueño. Se levanto del suelo saliendo con dificultad de la sabana que lo envolvía casi a manera de una camisa de fuerza y se incorporó rascándose la cabeza y bostezando profundamente. Hurgo entre la sabana y tomo de ella sus gogles, los cuales no se quitaba ni para dormir, se los puso luego de acomodarse un poco el pelo y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario. Unas bermudas cafés y una playera azul. Salió de su habitación en compañía de Veemon y se acercó a la puerta que estaba dos habitaciones a la derecha de la suya. Tocó tres veces y espero recargado en la pared a que abrieran, el tiempo de espera se prolongo más de lo que el muchacho esperaba y entonces decidió tocar de nuevo

-¡Ya voy, solo espera!-se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. Al poco rato se hiso presente una joven chica de la misma edad que el castaño, vestida con una blusa de manga larga, y un short dejando ver casi por completo la piel tersa y joven de sus piernas.

-Ya era hora Hikari-dijo el muchacho.

-No tarde tanto, además es tu culpa, por estarte esperando me quede dormida, deberías considerar despertar más temprano.

-Si… lo considerare.-ambos siguieron su camino amenizándolo con pláticas y risas como los buenos amigos que eran desde la infancia.

Bajaron las escaleras con rumbo al comedor donde se encontraban dos chicos rubios y un joven pelirrojo observando la pantalla de una computadora portátil. El chico pelirrojo explicaba algo al rubio de mayor edad el cual le relataba sucesos que según entendían, habían pasado en su última misión. El muchacho pelirrojo analizaba y escribía lo que el otro muchacho le decía. El rubio menor acompañado de un digimon bebe alzó la mirada y observó en el otro extremo del comedor a la pareja de amigos que los observaban. Hikari lo reconoció al instante al muchacho, era T.K. Davis alzó la mano en forma de saludo mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicos junto con Hikari.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen?-preguntó el castaño con interés.

-Izzy y Matt revisan la información que se obtuvo de los emblemas de Tai y mi hermano-explico T.K.

-Según Tai, Jijimon les dijo que los emblemas del valor y la amistad, son la clave para dar con los otros dos-dijo mientras tomaba de la mesa el emblema que llevaba un sol grabado en el-ven esto-dijo mostrándoles el emblema del lado contrario al del grabado llamativo, mostrando en el otras inscripciones, como un comunicado en una lengua extraña y antigua.

-¿Qué son?-preguntó Hikari mientras tomaba entre sus manos el emblema.

-No estoy seguro, vi ese tipo de escritura una vez en un libro, hace mucho tiempo, y no estoy seguro de que signifique, trato de identificarlo, pero no tengo suficiente información. Estoy convencido de que eso nos dirá el paradero de los otros emblemas-Davis volteó a atrás cuando escucho pasos que se aproximaban, eran Taichi y Sora, junto a sus respectivos digimons los que se acercaban cargando varios libros. Los dejaron sobre la mesa y saludaron al par de recién llegados.

-¿Los encontraron todos?-cuestionó Matt revisando los títulos en las portadas de los libros.

-Eso creo-dijo Taichi mientras se sobaba el cuello-¿Qué han encontrado?

-No mucho, el lenguaje es difícil, al parecer no solo es un idioma antiguo, también esta codificado para que no pueda descifrarse con facilidad, esta diseñado para ser un verdadero reto a la inteligencia.-Expresaba Izzy no con pesar, si no con energía y emoción al encontrarse frente a tan difícil acertijo.

-Pues, mejor que tu inteligencia actué rápido, porque necesitamos encontrar el resto de los emblemas-Dijo Taichi mientras tomaba asiento y se frotaba las cienes. Tomo uno de los libros y comenzó a ojearlo sin entender mucho de lo que decían, cuando noto en el ambiente un peculiar aroma, miro de reojo y observó a Mimí acercarse con su andar ligero. La chica castaña sostenía en sus manos un pergamino largo el cual deposito con suavidad sobre la mesa.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Sora mientras ayudaba a Mimí a abrir el pergamino.

-Algo que tome de la habitación del anciano Genai-dijo con aparente nerviosismo y culpa. El anciano proveniente del digimundo estaba fuera de la mansión al igual que Charles y la chica, sentía que había hurtado el pergamino y eso la hacia sentir culpable Junto con aquel pergamino había tomado un cuaderno de pastas de cuero el cual abrió para revisar su contenido. Taichi la observaba fijamente con interés hasta que ella sintió la mirada de él. Lo miró a los ojos y este mantuvo la mirada como si competirán por ver quien desistía primero.

-¿De donde sacó esto Genai?-preguntó Izzy con clara sorpresa. Los dos chicos dejaron de competir y miraron al pelirrojo al igual que todos los demás presentes, humanos y digimons.

-¿Por qué, que tiene?-preguntó Taichi mientras se levantaba, Izzy tomo el pergamino con sumo cuidado y lo miro más de cerca.

-Esto es-dijo mientras lo revisaba, lo soltó y comenzó a teclear en la computadora. Luego tomo el emblema del valor y reviso la escritura en el. La comparó con los escritos en el pergamino que a parecer de varios solo eran garabatos alrededor de lo que parecía ser un mapa y después tecleó en su computadora frenéticamente.

- ¿Nos dirás ahora que es eso?-preguntó Matt con tono frustrado.

-Es una ecuación-dijo y el grupo se miro entre ellos-no distinguía lo que decía la encriptación porque no son letras, son números y símbolos de operaciones numéricas, una ecuación-Dejó de escribir en la computadora y tomo de su regazo un lápiz y una libreta. Revisó la escritura en el emblema y apunto en la libreta una ecuación la cual comenzó a realizar. Taichi tomo el pergamino y observó el mapa y la escritura con detenimiento. Se trataba de un manuscrito escrito con una letra pulcra y clara y el dibujo era bastante bueno, echo con ligeros trazos que demostraban habilidad y paciencia. Notó algo que lo hiso estremecerse y luego miro a Mimí interrogante.

-¿De donde sacó esto Genai?-repitió la interrogante de Izzy. Mimí miro al suelo y luego con una expresión de disculpa le respondió.

-De Charles, él se lo dio, junto con otras cosas que tomaron de la biblioteca de Jijimon.-Taichi resoplo con frustración y apretó los puños debajo de la mesa con tal fuerza que se clavo las uñas en la piel.

-¡Listo!-exclamó Izzy dejando a un lado el lápiz y mostrando con una expresión triunfante aunque modesta la ecuación resuelta que mostraba dos resultados precedidos cada uno por una "X" y una "Y"-Si lo analizamos con relación al plano cartesiano se trata de coordenadas, y el mapa es el plano.-explicó tomando el pergamino. Lo levantó con intensión de iluminarlo con la luz que entraba por la ventana y revelo en el dibujo del mapa dos tenues y delgadas líneas divididas en tramos iguales que atravesaban el mapa de modo vertical y horizontal.

-Necesito ayuda-dijo y al momento Sora y Matt sostuvieron el pergamino cada uno de un lado. El muchacho tomo el lápiz de la meza y comenzó a medir mentalmente las distancias-El punto marcado por las coordenadas esta… más o menos, por aquí-indico e hiso un circulo de más o menos tres centímetros de diámetro en el mapa. Los chicos dejaron el pergamino en la mesa y se acercar para verlo más de cerca.

-En ese lugar están los demás emblemas-dijo Davis.

-Eso parece, pero, ¿de que lugar se trata?-pregunto Matt.

-Esto lo dice-dijo Izzy señalando el escrito en el pergamino-esto describe y dice como llegar al lugar, al parecer-dijo mientras tomaba la libreta que había llevado Mimí junto con el pergamino-el Jijimon que lo tenia comenzó a descifrarlo, y creo que logro mucho, supo que el mapa era un plano cartesiano, y estoy seguro de que intuyo que los emblemas tenían las coordenadas de la ubicación de los otros emblemas.

-Jijimon es un genio, uno que trataba de conseguir la paz-dijo Taichi con un tono áspero y lleno de rencor.

-Si, y ahora que sabemos donde están los emblemas, su ideal será defendido-le dijo Izzy.

-Ahora lo que falta, es encontrar el lugar descrito en este mapa-connotó Matt e Izzy asintió confirmando su opinión.

-El modo más sencillo y exacto de saberlo es con la computadora del laboratorio-indico el pelirrojo.

-¿Pues que esperamos?, vamos por esa computadora.-Dijo Tai tomando el mapa y dirigiéndose al laboratorio ubicado en el sótano de la mansión con el gran grupo de Tamers y Digimons detrás de él.

El laboratorio, amplio y silencioso normalmente, se encontraba peculiarmente desierto como el resto de la mansión esa mañana. El motivo según sabían los chicos era una junta en la ciudad de Tokio para la cual se requería la presencia de los mas importantes miembros de la agencia, y la cual se debía a la recurrente acción de la alianza digimon contra ellos para acceder al mundo real, construyendo clandestinamente portales. Aunque en ese momento era más una sospecha que un conocimiento completamente confirmado, era algo que no podía darse el lujo de ignorar y lo cual debía ser revisado con lujo de detalle.

Izzy tecleaba en el tablero de la gran maquina con la cual habían escaneado el mapa y buscaban en ese momento la ubicación de alguna locación que cumpliera con los parecidos necesarios con el dibujo del pergamino para ser tomado como una opción viable del lugar descrito en el. La computadora tenia un sistema el cual revisaba y hacia un análisis de los posibles lugares, clasificándolas en un índice de probabilidades de que fuera o no el lugar buscado. La computadora mostro tres opciones las cuales fueron mostradas en la pantalla de metro y medio cuadrado. Los chicos evaluaron las opciones y coincidieron con una de las opciones mostradas.

-La segunda-dijo Sora señalando dicha opción.

-Es una pradera localizada al sur del continente Sarvar, no muy explorada, no hay nada ahí, ni civilizaciones, ni construcciones, ni sociedades… ni siquiera hay vida en esa área-informó Izzy contrariado.

-El perfecto lugar para esconder algo tan preciado como un emblema, tal vez hasta dos.-Afirmó Tai mientras se acomodaba uno de sus guantes.

-¿Qué hacemos?, ¿le informamos a Charles?-preguntó Hikari.

-No creo, en el mercado nos atacaron digimons, buscaban los emblemas-mencionó Matt-lo más seguro es que estarán tras los demás igualmente, debemos actuar rápido, tenemos la ventaja de que tal vez no sepan donde están los emblemas, pero si supieron que iríamos al mercado, tal vez anticipen este movimiento también.

-Siendo así, ¿no correríamos hacia una trampa?-preguntó Davis levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba acomodado.

-Se corre el riesgo pero, ¿Qué más podemos hacer?, debemos conseguir los doce emblemas cuanto antes, ¿se imaginan que pasaría si consiguen cuando menos uno? Etemon ya es muy poderoso, no podemos permitir que se vuelva aun más fuerte.

-Tienes razón-dijo Taichi mientras salía de la habitación en compañía de Agumon.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Mimí al castaño.

-No puedo quedarme aquí, prácticamente sin hacer nada, iré al digimundo, al continente Sarvar, y buscare esos emblemas.

-Te perderás si vas solo-le dijo Izzy. El muchacho tomo del bolsillo de su chaleco blanco su digivice y se lo mostro al pelirrojo.

-Esta cosa tiene algo que se llama, no recuerdo bien, GPS creo, e indica donde me encuentro, no creo que me pierda.

-No tienes autoridad para irte así como así, necesitas el permiso de un superior, la autorización de Charles-le espetó Mimí como un reclamo con la intención de que rectificara.

-Soy el líder de la alianza Niños elegidos, estoy bajo las ordenes directas de Charles, si el no esta, ¿Quién esta hasta arriba en la cadena de mando en esta mansión?-dijo Taichi con una sonrisa burlona. Davis tomo de la mesa su chaqueta y se la acomodo al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba al otro castaño.

-¿Qué haces Davis?-lo cuestiono T.K.

-Es obvio que no lo harán rectificar, y creo que él tiene razón, así que iré, si me lo permites-dijo lo ultimo dirigiéndose al castaño que asintió sin mucho afán.

-Como gustes-dijo como algo que la verdad no le importaba. Ambos castaños partieron acompañados de sus digimons. Sora se levanto y se apresuró a alcanzar al par con Biyomon detrás de ella, y a ella se unió Mimí, luego Matt y T.K. Para finalmente apresurarse a alcanzarlos Izzy y Hikari, cada quien con su respectivo compañero digimon. Como el castaño había indicado, no hubo problemas en que los dejaran utilizar uno de los portales debido a que sabían que el muchacho era el líder de la alianza especial, y de inmediato partieron al digimundo a travez de un portal que los llevo al continente Sarvar.

**Centro de investigaciones y desarrollo militar Riuga, en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 22 de 2081**

Taichi sintió una extraña sensación de melancolía y nostalgia al estar nuevamente en ese lugar, ese edificio donde todo comenzó, donde contra todo pronóstico positivo se lanzó por un digihuevo solo por impulso, y ese acto heroico y desde muchos puntos de vista estúpido, lo llevo al momento que vivía ahora. A lo bueno y lo malo que le había ocurrido en espacio de apenas días más de un mes. El muchacho permanecía con las manos sobre un barandal observando la planta baja donde había estado a punto de morir, y donde había sido salvado por los desconocidos Tamers a quienes ahora podía llamar, amigos. Escucho un silbido detrás de él y se acercó al grupo de compañeros que lo esperaban al pie de las escaleras. Al llegar, Izzy miro a Davis indicándole que hablara.

-Am… al parecer, tu posición como líder de la alianza, no alcanza para demandar que le presten un vehículo de asalto a un grupo formado por menores de edad.

-Entonces tendremos que marchar a pie, hay que irnos ya si queremos llegar antes de que anochezca, ¿Qué tan lejos esta de aquí esa pradera?

-setenta kilómetros -le contesto Izzy.

-No parece ser tanto.-dijo el muchacho. Taichi se encamino a la salida sin reparar en que el resto del grupo lo siguieran o no, cosa que si hacían, aunque muy inseguros de que las decisiones de Tai estuvieran siendo tomadas con madures y reparo en las consecuencias que podía acarrearles un error en ese momento. Mimí se acercó al muchacho para hablarle de cerca pero este ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

-Oye, portarte frio con todos no cambia nada, ¿me estas oyendo?-le dijo Mimí.

-Si Mimí, te escucho-contestó el castaño sin mucho interés.-Mimí lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo con fuerza llevándolo lejos del panorama del resto del grupo haciendo una seña con la mano para que se adelantaran. Lo llevó lejos a una parte cerca de los baños por la que rara vez transitaban las personas y pegó la espalda del muchacho con la pared con brusquedad sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

-Taichi Kamiya piensa en nosotros-dijo la joven con tono severo mirándolo a los ojos como retándolo.

-Pensar en los demás me acarrea solo problemas-le dijo con el mismo tono severo.

-Tai, por favor, nos preocupamos por ti, porque somos tus amigos.

-¡Estoy bien!

-¡No, no lo estas!, y ahora más que nunca deberías estarlo, cargas con un emblema, un poder tan grande que puede beneficiarnos a todos… o destruirnos… si no lo sabes usar.

-No me acuses de cosas que aun no suceden, no e cometido errores aun.

-¿Crees que estas tomando las mejores decisiones Tai?, ¿En cerio lo crees?, te dejas llevar por tus impulsos, más de lo acostumbrado, no estas siendo un buen líder y alguien debe hacértelo ver.

-¿Y se puede saber, a que se debe el honor de que quien lo haga sea la princesita del drama; Mimí Tachikawa?-Mimí lo miro con una mezcla de furia y tristeza la cual reflejaban sus brillantes ojos color miel clavados en la mirada un tanto más obscura del muchacho. De la nada lo abrazo dejando sus labios muy cerca de su oído.

-A que la "princesita", se preocupa por ti… y mucho.-le susurro con dulzura y sinceridad para luego separarse de el con rapidez como si su piel quemara al contacto con la suya y se retiro para reunirse con los otros que esperaban fuera del edificio. Tai respiro profundamente mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza para luego golpear la pared con fuerza sintiendo como se le acalambraba la mano, y luego partió de ahí.

El grupo se encontraba cerca de la ubicación de los emblemas gracias a la ayuda de los digimons voladores de etapa adulta que los acompañaban. Birdramon, Kabuterimon y ExVeemon. Se habían desplazado en espacio de poco menos de una hora y en ese instante se encontraban descendiendo. El grupo observaba la construcción frente a ellos mientras los tres digimons grandes se iluminaban para luego decrecer y volver a su forma acostumbrada. Sora apretó instintivamente el brazo de Matt sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El coliseo que tenían en frente era muy similar al que habían convertido en la prisión la cual había sido testigo de la primera vez que Matt y Sora habían trabajado juntos (además de ser quien guardara el secreto de su más grande traición hacia Mimí), con la diferencia notable de ser de un tamaño considerablemente menor, y de que se encontraba en mucho mejor estado, las barreras que lo delimitaban estaban completas y muy bien conservadas, y la enorme puerta de madera se encontraba abierta completamente como anticipando la llegada del grupo. Taichi camino sin miedo alguno y sin analizar la situación, mientras que Izzy, Matt y Sora miraban sin mucha confianza ese lugar.

-No creo que sea buena idea entrar.-dijo Sora con tono preocupado.

-¿Por qué no?-la cuestionó Taichi, manteniendo implícito el hecho de que la pregunta iba dirigida a todos los que tuvieran dudas.

-¿No es obvio?, las puertas abiertas de par en par, ¿no te levanta ninguna sospecha?-le dijo Izzy.

-Sabíamos que podrían haber trampas, no se por qué se sorprenden al ver esto-dijo sin darle mucha importancia al hecho que mantenía a la mitad del grupo cuando menos, nerviosos y alerta-como quieran, yo si revisare el lugar.-dijo y les dio la espalda internándose en el interior de la edificación.

-Tai, Taichi Kamiya, ¡Ven a acá!-le gritó Mimí sin obtener respuesta del muchacho que siguió su camino. La castaña miro al grupo detrás de ella con una mirada indecisa y luego continuo persiguiendo al joven castaño.

El resto de los presentes siguieron después de meditarlo un rato y entraron al coliseo. Matt y Sora eran quien permanecían más alerta y atentos a todo movimiento. A diferencia de la fortaleza-prisión en que ellos dos habían estado antes, esa parecía no haber sido habitada en mucho tiempo. El interior se mantenía tan rustico como cuando lo habían construido. Claro que dos cosas sobresalían notoriamente en ese lugar. En medio del área del coliseo se encontraba dibujado sobre la tierra árida y dura las líneas que delimitaban un campo de futbol, y a cada extremo se encontraba una portería. En una de las paredes, al lado del campo de futbol, y sobre una reja metálica grande, había una pantalla enorme y aparentemente nueva. Matt observó aquello mientras continuaba caminando junto a los demás. Llegaron a la mitad del campo de futbol, sin ver a Mimí o a Tai quienes hablan entrado con algo de ventaja.

-Separémonos-indico Izzy-busquemos a Tai y Mimí, y también los emblemas.-Agumon y Palmon partieron juntos con la intención de encontrar a sus compañeros, y los demás se dispersaron formando parejas. En el campo de futbol quedaron solo Sora y Matt desviando sus miradas hacia cualquier punto intentando eludir los ojos del otro.

-Creo que hay que buscar los emblemas-dijo Matt sin observar a la pelirroja y ambos se fueron juntos. Gabumon y Biyomon los seguían a una distancia de poco más de cinco metros mientras se adentraban en una parte obscura del coliseo. Debajo de las gradas, entre los pilares que las sostenían se desplazaban con la ayuda de la tenue iluminación de la luz solar que entraba y el resplandor de las pantallas de sus Digivice's. Caminaron pegados a una pared palpando la superficie para poder guiarse mejor ya que su visión era muy mala en ese lugar. Sora palpo la pared un con cuidado y muy detenidamente, estaba deseosa de conseguir el emblema que le permitiera llegar al siguiente nivel, al igual que Taichi y Matt, ella era muy competitiva, rasgo característico de su personalidad, así como lo era su a veces duro carácter.

Su mano avanzó con rapidez y se encontró con algo lo cual apretó con fuerza. Era la mano de Matt, el cual reacciono al contacto volteando en la dirección de Sora. La pantalla del digivice de esta alumbraba hacia arriba iluminando su rostro. Ella parecía apenada por el contacto al igual que el, más sin embargo ninguno de los dos se apartaba.

-¿Cuánto más seguiremos fingiendo que no pasa nada?-preguntó ella. No dio tiempo a que Matt respondiera y continuo hablando-Esto es algo que no debería pasar, tu eres el novio de Mimí, ella te quiere, y se supone que yo soy su amiga, pero… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Nada-dijo con la respiración agitada por las emociones que sentía. Soltó la mano de ella y le dio la espalda.-No hacemos nada, no… no dejaremos que esto vuelva a pasar, no hablaremos de que esto paso… no paso Sora, comprendes, no paso-expuso el muchacho sin siquiera mirarla. Sora callo mirando al suelo con entrelazadas y pegadas al pecho. Matt tenía los ojos cerrados al igual que el puño y trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos. Sora siguió caminando y entre la obscuridad interrumpida por las pocas estelas de luz que se filtraban entre las paredes Yamato la miró alejarse. Cegado por el impulso se aproximó a ella tomándola de la muñeca y la atrajo a el para después posar su mano en su mejilla acariciándola tiernamente y después besando los labios de la pelirroja que se dejo llevar completamente por la sensación de adrenalina que la envolvió al ser tomada por el muchacho rubio. Se separaron al poco tiempo, era un beso corto tan dulce como amargo, un ansia que sabían estaba prohibida, pero que aun así la anhelaban con fuerza. Un dulce veneno.

Sora miraba fijamente a Matt mientras se separaban a paso lento, alejándose lo suficiente para que no les fuera posible, besarse en otro momento de debilidad como el de escasamente unos segundos atrás.

-Yo siento algo por ti Matt, desde hace tiempo, desde antes de que fueras novio de Mimí… ¿recuerdas el tiempo cuando nos conocimos?, un año antes de que Mimí llegara a la mansión, tu y yo nos conocimos, nunca hablamos mucho, pero siempre aprecié los pequeños momentos que pase a tu lado, aunque jamás te lo exprese, y luego comenzamos a distanciarnos, en parte por tu relación con Mimí, y en parte porque nuestros intereses cambiaban, muchas veces e querido regresar a cuando tu y yo, éramos grandes amigos, en lugar de tener una relación tan brusca.-Sora evitaba ver al rubio mientras sinceraba sus palabras. Acomodo un mechón de su cabello y luego sonrio levemente observando al muchacho.

Matt parecía querer decir algo y se aproximó un poco a la chica recargando la mano con que sostenía su emblema en la pared.

-Sora yo…-el chico callo al ver la luz que provenía de la pared donde su emblema había echo contacto. Las encriptaciones de la pared, parecidas a la del emblema, se iluminaban con una intensidad que permitía ver perfectamente en aquel lugar antes sumergido en la penumbra y luego varias antorchas se encendieron como por arte de magia. La imagen le recordó a Matt el momento en que había conseguido junto con Tai, su emblema, y aquella escena de la esfera de energía se repitió. De la pared atravesó una esfera reluciente, como una bola de fuego, como un sol, irradiando un calor reconfortante y agradable. La esfera se acercó a Sora quien retrocedía un tanto asustada por la escena, pegando su espalda a la pared que tenia atrás.

-Tómala-dijo Matt con tono amable-es tuya, es, tu emblema.

Sora miro la esfera aun con desidia pero confiando en las palabras del rubio adentró una de sus manos a la esfera sintiendo el calor intenso pero no hiriente ni desagradable de esta. Era como sumergir la mano en el agua de un lago o de un rio en un caluroso día de verano. La esfera comenzó a decrecer y en la mano de ella quedo un objeto echo de piedra, como un medallón, con un símbolo grabado en medio. Era su emblema. Ella observó con atención el símbolo, era un corazón.

-Uno de los emblemas, según Jijimon, era el del amor, ¿Verdad?-preguntó ella al rubio, quien asintió mientras se acercaba a ella. La pelirroja mostró triunfante el emblema en sus manos, asegurándose de que el rubio observará el grabado.

-Felicidades Sora.-fueron las únicas palabras del chico pensando en el significado del emblema de ella, y por qué había despertado en el momento en que toco la pared con el emblema.

Taichi, acompañado por Mimí revisaban el tercer piso. Las gradas por dentro albergaban una gran cantidad de habitaciones. No había puerta alguna, solo pasillos, escaleras y paredes que separaban las distintas áreas de esa construcción. Todas estaban marcadas con diferentes símbolos y dibujos, cosa que a Mimí le recordó un viejo paseo escolar en un bosque en el cual había una antigua cueva con pinturas rupestres que estaban ahí desde hacía muchos años atrás. Tai por su parte no prestaba mucha atención a esas cosas, pues su mente andaba en otros asuntos. Agumon y Palmon se encontraban en el piso de abajo revisando una pared con una especie de dragón dibujado en ella.

La pareja entro en una habitación grande y completamente vacía, con todas las paredes llenas de ese antiguo e indescifrable lenguaje, además de varios dibujos de diferentes digimons luchando entre si. Más lo que en verdad llamo la atención del muchacho fue un grabado encerrado en un círculo grande. La imagen mostraba a dos dragones volando sobre las montañas, aproximándose a la más alta de ellas. Los dragones eran diferentes entre si, uno de ellos, largo como una serpiente, sin alas, y con cuatro patas. El otro, grande e imponente tenia un par de alas escarpadas, cuatro patas y en la cabeza tres cuernos. Taichi sonrio al ver la similitud de este extraño dragón con su compañero, Greymon. Y distinguió sobre ambos digimons, a personas, montando a esas imponentes y majestuosas bestias. Siguió la imagen con su mano hasta toparse con una gran grieta, el resto de la imagen había sido destruida, como tratando de ocultar algo.

-Se parece a Greymon-dijo Mimí señalando al dragón alado.

-Si, eso mismo pensé-dijo el muchacho. Sintió un cosquilleo en su brazo y de inmediato llevo su mano hasta el vendaje que lo envolvía para rascar su brazo. Mimí observó la venda sucia que envolvía la herida por quemadura del muchacho y se aproximó a él. Tomo su brazo y comenzó a desenvolverlo. La joven siempre llevaba un cinturón con varios espacios para cargar diferentes artículos. Tomo de un de los bolsillos de este un frasco con un ungüento blanco, se retiro uno de los guantes que llevaba y tomo del frasco un poco del ungüento que unto en el brazo del muchacho. Luego tomo una venda nueva y comenzó a envolver de nuevo el brazo del chico.

-Si no estuvieras en constante actividad, la herida sanaría más rápido, ya te lo había dicho.-le dijo de un modo semejante a un regaño maternal, tan severo como preocupado, y volvió a acomodar el frasco y su guante en sus respectivos lugares-de todas formas, esta sanando más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Es que eres buena enfermera-dijo el muchacho sonriéndole de modo sincero y apacible. Mimí lo miró cautivada por esa mirada tranquila, esa mirada que ella podía despertar en el. El chico, por naturaleza de espíritu fiero e indomable, se mostraba ante ella en repetidas ocasiones sereno, cosa realmente extraña.-Mimí… el otro día, en la feria nosotros…

-No, no hables Tai-le pidió ella, dándole la espalda y alejándose de el-No debimos, no debí, traicioné a Matt.

-Parece que lo amas mucho.

-Yo no…-ella guardo silencio, mirando al muchacho y sin saber que es lo que quería expresar-yo solo sé que no debí hacer lo que hice ese día, y me arrepiento de ello, desearía no haberlo hecho.

-Tan mala es para ti la idea de estar conmigo.-dijo con un dejo de tristeza y enojo en su voz.

-No me refiero a eso, no digo que me repugnes, ni que me repugne el echo de haberte… es lo contrario, eres alguien especial, y no debí… besarte, si no estoy segura de lo que siento por ti.- El muchacho alzó la mirada analizando las palabras de ella.

-¿Entonces no sabes si tus sentimientos son solo de amiga?-preguntó con emoción.

-Tai… no lo se es… difícil para mí.

-Para mi también, no sé que pensar de ti, no sé que pensar de nosotros, y me ayudaría mucho que tu hicieras, o dijeras algo para que yo comprenda mejor las cosas.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso si yo no comprendo bien las cosas?-le pregunto con voz quebrada.

-No lo se… solo intenta.-le pidió. Se acercó a ella sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a rosarse. El muchacho, un poco más alto que ella, miraba fijamente sus ojos mientras que ella los desviaba con frecuencia. Tai tomo sus manos, acariciando la piel de estas con calma y cariño. Ella puso su cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho como buscando refugiarse, sintiendo los latidos tranquilos del corazón de él. Se separo buscando la mirada del muchacho y al encontrarla se sumergió en ella. Rodeo el cuello de el con sus manos acariciando su cabello a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa. Se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies para igualar la altura del castaño y pego sus labios a los de el por cuestión de segundos compartiendo una extraña descarga de emociones y un calor que invadió sus rostros y paso al resto de sus cuerpos. Al separarse Tai la miro con una sonrisa pero su expresión cambio al ver la mueca de tristeza de ella acompañada de varias lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Perdón…-susurro con dificultad antes de salir corriendo de ahí, subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como podía. El muchacho permaneció expectante sin saber que hacer.

Mimí corría sin mirar a atrás, sin saber si el chico iba detrás de ella o no. Solo corría intentando alejarse lo más posible de todo. Se detuvo después de un rato y miro atrás, sin ver al castaño, dio algunos pasos de espaldas y al sentir que chocaba con una pared se sentó ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas las cuales rodeo con sus brazos.

Mimí era una joven que se dejaba llevar mucho por sus sentimientos, razón por la que podía llegar a ser tan dulce como amarga, tan amable como cruel, etcétera. Era una persona que mostraba sus sentimientos sin la menor restricción, sus gustos así como sus quejas, siempre eran escuchadas por la gente que la rodeaba. Para alguien que siempre había sabido que decir, sobre como se sentía, en ese momento se sentía más perdida que nunca, más inestable, más fuera de balance que nunca. Y aun que lo sabia, de nada le serbia "estar consiente de la locura padecida no te vuelve menos loco". Sus pensamientos se centraban en el muchacho castaño y el muchacho rubio, en aquellos dos hombres que podían hacerla sentir mil y un sensaciones con tan tolo una palabra, una sonrisa, una mirada. Aquel chico frívolo y reservado que despertó su interés y se convirtió en una misión, en un reto personal, el descifrar que escondía esa mirada azul como el mar, y tan turbia como este. Pero también aquel otro chico castaño, de palabras llenas de fuerza y espíritu inquebrantable, de alma de hierro y mirada encendida, de corazón con el coraje para pelear por lo que quería.

Tenia que ser sincera consigo misma, y lo sabía. Limpió sus lágrimas mientras llegaba a una conclusión que la llenó de una instantánea calma; Taichi se había convertido en una persona muy importante para ella, y cada vez se sentía más distante de Matt. Esa era la verdad, lo que debía asimilar y aceptar.

Se levantó aun secando sus lagrimas, humedeciendo sus manos, recargo su mano en la pared dejando en ella parte de las cristalinas gotas que habían salido de sus ojos luminosos y brillantes. Y en ese momento, la pared, hasta ese momento lisa, comenzó a revelar símbolos que se iluminaron con intensidad. La chica se dio la vuelta al percibir algo a sus espaldas y miró frente a ella una esfera cristalina, parecida a un diamante. La esfera despendió a la altura del rostro de ella. La observó con atención durante un rato para después tomarla entre sus manos con fuerza, como si quisiera romperla. Era sumamente dura, pero comenzó a volverse más suave y se comenzó a moldear, convirtiéndose en una figura casi rectangular con el grabado de una lagrima encerrando un círculo el cual encerraba otro.

-El emblema de la inocencia-susurro la joven mientras guardaba el emblema en un bolsillo de su pantalón-que estupidez-pensó antes de retirarse.

Taichi estaba sentado a medio campo de futbol junto a Agumon y Palmon, a quienes había convencido de seguirlo dejando a la chica sola, sentía que eso era lo que ella necesitaba, y además también quería evitar el verla en un rato lo más largo que pudiera ser. Miró a lo lejos a Matt y Sora, junto con Gabumon y Biyomon acercarse, saliendo de la penumbra de la parte baja del coliseo. Estaban por pasar por el portal que daba entrada a la parte subterránea de la edificación cuando escucharon un sonido metálico fuerte. De inmediato una reja metaliza bajo casi golpeando al rubio al cual Sora jalo hacia ella derribándolo, cayendo el sobre ella.

-¡Carajo!-gritó Matt como anticipando lo que venia-Una maldita trampa.-dijo mientras en todas las entradas y salidas del coliseo pasaba lo mismo y eran cubiertas por rejas metalizas sumamente gruesas, y aparentemente indestructibles. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta estas rejas todos los que seguían dentro de la construcción dejando libres solo a Taichi y los dos digimons que permanecían alerta listos para atacar. La enorme pantalla se encendió y además se escucho un sonido agudo, proveniente de varias bocinas esparcidas por el lugar. En la pantalla apareció un escenario y se escuchaban los gritos y aclamaciones de varios presentes. Se escucho una música de guitarra estridente y molesta y luego un grito producido por una voz mal entonada.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos los Tamers que hoy nos han decidido acompañar!-exclamó con excesiva fuerza el digimons que aparecía en pantalla, retumbando su voz por todo el coliseo gracias a las bocinas-¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por su ayuda en esta ocasión tan especial!

-¡¿Que ayuda?, ¿De que carajo hablas?-exclamó Matt aunque sin esperar que alguien le contestara.

-Supongo que saben, que la leyenda dice que solo si encuentras dos de los emblemas encontraras los otros, es porque debes llevar cerca un emblema para poder despertar otro.-indicó el digimon naranja con gafas de sol.-Creí que se anticiparían a esto, pero cayeron en la trampa sin sospechar nada.

-¡Para tu información sabíamos que habría una trampa!-le espetó Izzy.

-Pues entonces deben tener serios problemas mentales si decidieron correr hacia ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-lo cuestiono Sora.

-Muy simple, si me dan los emblemas, todo acabara aquí mismo, si se reúsan, los matare y se los quitare así que, no importa que hagan, serán míos esos emblemas.

-Estas loco si piensas que dejaremos que pase alguna de esas dos cosas.-expresó Taichi con rabia. En ese momento todo lo que lo había estado molestando se sumo de manera que su cólera estaba completamente expresándose.

-Como si tuvieran elección-dijo el Digimon y de inmediato escucharon un gran rugido proveniente del interior del coliseo. Una de las mallas metálicas (que había estado ahí desde su llegada) fue levantada con lentitud abriéndole paso a la criatura que salió de ahí enfurecida. El digimon era un enorme dinosaurio negro, imponente y con enormes garras en las manos, y una correa de cuero que envolvía una de ellas. Su tamaño, según calculaba Taichi, era mayor al de Greymon, y parecía ser un digimon realmente peligroso y salvaje.

-Maldito Etemon-musitó el castaño.

-Ese digimon es sumamente fuerte y esta sumamente enojado, tiene un nivel de poder de mas de 50, así que lo diré una vez más, denme los emblemas, y todo terminara aquí mismo, sin necesidad de confrontaciones.

-¡Nuestra respuesta sigue siendo la misma!-gritó con rabia el muchacho al tiempo que tomaba su digivice. Mimí llego hasta la reja que le impedía pasar, observando la confrontación entre el digimon y su compañero la cual había escuchado a lo lejos. Observó al digimon y a Taichi que lo encaraba sin mostrar temor alguno. Agumon también avanzó en modo de estar de parte del muchacho. Ella no perdió tiempo y tomo de su cinturón su digivice para analizar la información del digimon. La cámara del aparato capto al ser descomunal y proceso rápidamente la información mostrándola en la pantalla.

-_DarkTyranomon, es un digimons resultado de la infección de un virus informático adquirido por Tyranomon común, sus brazos son más fuertes y resistentes y su cola, es dura como el acero. Sus técnicas son la _explosión de fuego_ y la _cola de metal_. Su nivel de poder es de 57_. No puede ser.-dijo en un susurro inaudible al terminar de leer la información del digimon enemigo.-¡Tai, ten cuidado, ese digimon es…!

-¡Muy fuerte lo se!-la interrumpió el chico-pero yo soy más fuerte, debo serlo, no tengo opción-dijo en tono más bajo siendo escuchado solo por Agumon-listo compañero, esto se pondrá violento-el digimon asintió y se lanzo al ataque con rapidez. A mitad del camino su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse y a aumentar de tamaño.

-¡Agumon Digivols a…. Greymon!-El digimon, de enorme tamaño y fuerza se abalanzó con brusquedad embistiendo al digimon negro con tal fuerza que lo envió contra una pared del coliseo la cual se agrieto considerablemente.

-Taichi no es tan tonto-dijo Izzy llamando la atención del resto-no solo se esforzó por aumentar su condición física, con el tiempo a desarrollado acciones y tácticas de batalla. Esta consiente de que Greymon es muy grande, por tanto, es sumamente torpe y lento, por eso aprovecha la agilidad de Agumon al máximo antes de que Digievolucione a Greymon, Agumon adquiere gran velocidad la cual aun conserva Greymon al aparecer, y toda esa velocidad se convierte en un golpe certero contra el enemigo, y eso lo aventaja-explicó con ansia el muchacho pelirrojo.

DarkTyranomon se puso en pie con dificultad dañado por el golpe, como bien había explicado Izzy, y esto fue aprovechado por Greymon quien ataco con repetidos disparas de bolas de fuego que impactaron en el cuerpo del digimon mientras este se erguía. De entre las llamas salió el digimon embistiendo con una brutal fuerza al digimon naranja derribándolo. Greymon se levantó adolorido y continuaron los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Siendo mayormente golpeado y derribado Greymon. El digimon Naranja recibió un golpe con la cola del digimon negro justo en la cabeza tambaleándose y perdiendo finalmente el equilibrio cayendo cerca de donde estaba Mimí, quien lo observó mostrar una expresión de dolor y fatiga.

-Algo no anda bien-dijo Matt observando la batalla- Greymon es lento, pero no tanto, y tampoco es tan débil, no se cansa tan rápido.

-Su nivel de poder es de 38, es realmente alto.-dijo Sora observando la información en su digivice.

-Eso lo se pero, aun así, su apariencia, luce muy agitado y la pelea prácticamente acaba de iniciar, él es más resistente.-insistía en su punto el rubio mientras Greymon seguía siendo golpeado.

-¡Que te sucede Greymon! ¡Responde a los golpes!-le ordenó su compañero al digimon que reacciono al escucharlo y con un esfuerzo sumamente grande, eludió un colazo del digimon agachándose y aprovecho la inestabilidad del oponente para levantarlo y después arrojarlo dejándolo caer pesadamente sobre la tierra. Ese ataque resulto inconveniente para el digimon ya que lucia aun más fatigado que antes.

-Es por el entrenamiento-dijo Hikari al percatarse de ese hecho.-Taichi no lo a dejado descansar bien, ni él tampoco lo a hecho, su poder será mayor, pero su cuerpo debe estar cansado y adolorido por el constante ejercicio.

-Es verdad, debe ser eso-la apoyó Davis.

DarkTyranomon se levanto y ataco al fatigado Greymon por la espalda embistiéndolo y derribándolo pesadamente. La respiración del digimon naranja era turbia y parecía no poder levantarse.

-¡Greymon que estas haciendo, pelea!-insistió el muchacho mientras que el digimon enemigo le disparaba una bola de fuego en la espalda causándole gran daño al digimon que rugió por el dolor. Etemon miraba gracias a una cámara instalada cerca de la pantalla y esta lo mostraba sonriente y satisfecho. El chico lo noto y su cólera aumentó aun más.

-¡Greymon, usa toda tu fuerza, ahora!-apretó con fuerza su digivice y después recordó que tenia el emblema, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo apretó igualmente esperando obtener respuesta de este-¡Greymon, tu puedes, solo esfuérzate, estoy contigo!-exclamó esperando ser escuchado por el digimon que se levantaba con dificultad. Logro erguirse por completo anqué estaba tambaleándose y DarkTyranomon estaba listo para asestarle el golpe final-¡Carajo Greymon digievoluciona!-exclamó inundando el lugar con su voz y consiguiendo que el emblema reaccionara iluminándose de manera extraña con una luz rojo obscuro que irradio a su digivice y luego al digimon varios metros lejos de él.

Su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse pero de forma distinta a la de antes. Parecía estar siendo consumido por una especie de fuego negro. Mimí quien se encontraba cerca de aquello retrocedió al sentir el insoportable calor que irradiaba ese fuego y observó con pánico y lujo de detalle la carne del digimon ser consumida por las llamas dejando ver un esqueleto que aumento un tanto de tamaño. Las llamas aumentaron su intensidad y luego decrecieron completamente. Dejando ver a un ser parecido al esqueleto de un dinosaurio, con un solo cuerno en la cabeza y seis vertebras grandes saliendo de su espina dorsal en alusión a unas alas. Dentro de su caja torácica parecía haber un órgano palpitante, como un corazón, y en su espalda había una especie de misil con forma de tiburón.

-Santo cielo-dijo Tentomon al ver al digimon. Al igual que Gatomon parecían preocupados y atemorizados por aquella escena.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿La forma perfeccionada de Greymon?-dijo Davis con una sensación de terror nunca antes experimentada.

-Más que eso-dijo Gatomon con su voz tranquila-es un digimon que se piensa es un mito, o más bien, muchos digimons y humanos quieren aferrarse a que en realidad no existe. Su nombre… es SkullGreymon.

El digimon esquelético rugió con fuerza y luego se abalanzó contra DarkTyranomon tomándolo por el cuello con una de sus manos esqueléticas y levantándolo sin dificultad alguna. Lo arrojo con toda su fuerza contra la pantalla en que Etemon era mostrado con la misma expresión de sorpresa y algo de pánico que los demás tenían. La pantalla exploto provocando una lluvia de chistas. Taichi observaba con temor al digimon frente a él. Era su compañero y amigo, ¿o acaso era ahora una criatura del infierno?

-¿Pero que es eso que tiene ese digimon para que otros prefieran considerarlo solo un mito?-preguntó Matt al digimon pequeño y blanco que los acompañaba.

-Es un digimon con un poder que sobre pasa la imaginación, y además, una fura incontenible, ni el mismo sabe como usar su propio poder, lo que lo vuelve más mortal, no es capaz de razonar, no posee entendimiento, solo es una maquina de destrucción, y acabara con todo lo que lo rodea.-Sora tomo su digivice y apunto en dirección al digimon esquelético que volvió a tomar a DarkTyranomon y lo levanto nuevamente.

-Nivel de poder…-su expresión de miedo creció al ver el número registrado en el aparato. Matt se acercó a ella y reviso el dato que tanta curiosidad le producía.

-Nivel de poder… 150… por dios.

-Ahora entiendes un poco más.-dijo Gatomon con una mirada neutral observando la contienda.

SkullGreymon levanto a DarkTyranomon por tercera vez y lo arrojó esta vez muy cerca de donde estaban los compañeros de él y de Tai, derribando parte de una de las paredes, abriendo un espacio suficiente para que pudieran salir de ahí. No perdieron tiempo y salieron corriendo, sobre todo al ver que el digimon se preparaba para atacar con su misil el cual disparo cuando ya los Tamers y digimons estaban a una buena distancia causando una explosión que los derribo y que destruyo parte del coliseo y con ello, al DarkTyranomon.

A pesar de haber terminado con su oponente el digimon seguía manifestando su sed de destrucción y comenzó a disparar ataques a todo el coliseo destruyéndolo sin el menor reparo. Taichi camino acercándosele en medio de toda esa destrucción sin sentido con la esperanza de poder tranquilizarlo, pero el digimon lo observó a la distancia y apunto su misil en dirección a el dispuesto a eliminar a quien era su compañero y amigo.

Garurumon logro llegar a tiempo, y se aferro al hueso que era su pierna sacándolo de concentración y haciéndolo errar el tiro. A la pelea se unieron Kabuterimon, Birdramon, Toguemon y ExVeemon, atacando cada uno una región distinta del digimon obligándolo a doblegarse.

-¡Deténganse, solo lo harán enfadar más!-exclamó Gatomon observando a la distancia al digimon maligno. SkullGreymon se levanto imponente y emprendió el vuelo derribando de un golpe a Birdramon y de otro a Kabuterimon. ExVeemon se le aproximo planeando con habilidad pero SkullGreymon eludió su embestida y luego disparo una esfera de energía negra que lo golpeo y derribo dejándolo sumamente dañado y obligándolo a regresar a su forma Rookie.

Descendió con velocidad y tomo del suelo a Togemon con una de sus manos esqueléticas y luego la arrojo sobre Garurumon dañando a ambos. En lo alto del cielo volvió a rugir y disparo dos veces consecutivas su misil los cuales detonaron al contacto con el coliseo, convirtiendo toda la edificación en ruinas sobre las que se elevaba el polvo y la ceniza de lo que antes fue un majestuoso edificio.

Taichi permanecía arrodillado en medio de toda la destrucción mientras que cada Tamer (incluida Mimí quien fue liberada gracias a uno de los desenfrenados ataques de SkullGreymon) se acercaba a su respectivo compañero quien estaba agotado y adolorido después de un breve enfrentamiento con aquella "maquina de destrucción". Taichi elevo la vista observando al digimon, a quien notaba no enfadado, sino lleno de dolor, un dolor que él había provocado. SkullGreymon rugió una vez más y luego su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un vapor obscuro con un leve tono rojizo y defendió con aparente calma, el vapor lo envolvió y al disiparse, sobre la tierra permanecía Koromon agotado y adolorido. Taichi corrió junto a su compañero mientras que todos los demás salían de sus refugios, detrás de algún pilar o de algún montón de escombros, y observaron al castaño reunirse con su compañero, tomarlo entre sus manos y mirarlo con tristeza y preocupación.

-Koromon… ¿estas bien?-le pregunto con voz débil el castaño.

-Perdóname Tai… me equivoque-se disculpó el digimon provocando un intenso dolor en el pecho del chico sumado a un nudo en su garganta que le impidió decir algo, o hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a él con fuerza y derramar lagrimas en silencio avergonzado de si mismo.

T.K. recordó aquella escena donde el lloraba por su camarada fallecido el cual resucito después, y pensó que en este caso era lo mismo, y Taichi como el, tenia una segunda oportunidad, pero eso seria algo que Tai descubriría después, en ese momento, solo sollozaba junto a su compañero al cual le había causado dolor, solo eso podía y quería hacer.

_En el próximo capitulo…_

_-No sirvo para esto, de antes ya lo había anticipado…_

_-Si no confías en ti, obviamente no eres digno del emblema._

_-El emblema te elije según tu característica ¿cierto?, ¿entonces por qué yo soy el portador del emblema de la amistad?_

_-Sera aquí, donde veamos los primeros resultados del proyecto "carta azul"_

_-¿Cómo hago para enmendar mi error?_

_-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar._

_-Si trabajamos separados, somos débiles… si trabajamos juntos, somos más fuertes._

_-Debo admitir, que eres un hombre sorprendente, maravilloso._

_-Tú eres una mujer excepcional._

_-¿En donde estamos?_

_-Estamos, en el espacio, entre la vida, y la muerte._

Ok, después de una semana de retraso, (que espero no vuelva a suceder), estoy aquí con la actualización, espero y les guste, ya que me desvele haciendo esto, jaja, de antemano gracias por su tiempo, yo estare aqui, trabajando y bueno, espero tenerlos al tanto de este fic adictivo (por que no dejo de querer escribir y actualizar) en una semana.

Saludos, besos y abrazos mi gente. Pasensela chico, es domingo, no hay escuela ni trabajo (espero)!


	19. XIX ¡Digievoluciona Garurumon!

**Capitulo XIX**

"**Digievoluciona Garurumon"**

**Pradera sur del continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 22 de 2081**

El calor asfixiante sofocaba al grupo mientras caminaban pisando la hierba seca que se desmoronaba al ser aplastada por los débiles y cansados pasos del grupo. Taichi iba hasta atrás, cargando entre sus brazos a Koromon, quien estaba inconsciente. Habían hablado un rato antes, y el digimon había expresado no estar disgustado ni nada semejante por las acciones de su compañero. Taichi se disculpó y como era natural especular, Koromon lo perdonó de inmediato, pero sin embargo el chico continuaba molesto consigo mismo recriminándose todo lo sucedido, el daño hacia su compañero y los compañeros de los demás. El grupo entero de digimons estaba agotado, y algunos bastante heridos. Pero ninguno de ellos le recrimino nada al castaño lo que le hacia sentir extraño, pues creía que en ese momento debía ser culpado, debía ser odiado por todos, pero ninguno parecía compartir esa misma idea.

Mimí lo observó, iba unos pasos delante de él caminando en silencio luego de terminar de expresar sus quejas, (aunque ninguna dirigida de forma directa hacia Taichi). Se sentía mal al ver al muchacho tan decaído, y sentía deseos de reconfortarlo, pero en ese momento ni ella misma podía hacerlo, ya que ella también necesitaba el apoyo, la ayuda de alguien. En su bolsillo sentía el emblema de la inocencia, el cual había obtenido antes del infortunio con SkullGreymon, y sentía que era un error el que lo tuviera. ¿Inocencia? Alguien con ese don no se mentía, ni le mentía a dos personas a las cuales decía querer. Ella no era inocente, era culpable de ser una manipuladora y una falsa, pensaba mientras seguía callada.

Algo parecido pasaba con Matt quien no creía tener la cualidad que su emblema expresaba, él era un muchacho frívolo, siempre lo había sido. De pocos amigos, pocas palabras y pocas relaciones personales. Se refugiaba en su soledad, huyendo de los sentimientos que hasta ese día solo le habían causado confusiones inútiles.

La caminata en silencio comenzaba a ser estresante, considero Davis, pues nadie había dicho nada en más de una hora y media de camino, y el, siendo una persona que odiaba el silencio decido acortarlo de cualquier modo.

-¿Cuánto faltara para llegar a la base?-preguntó el castaño esperando alguien contestara y poder entablar una platica, por banal que esta fuera.

-Aun deberemos caminar otras dos horas, creo-dijo Izzy mientras tomaba de su mochila, una botella de agua con apenas un chorro del liquido cristalino.

-Ya no queda más agua-dijo Hikari mostrando su botella vacía, y tratando de huir del silencio que también le molestaba e incomodaba mucho.

-Solo resistan chicos, no es mucho-decía Sora aunque ni ella misma creía en esas palabras.

-Fui un idiota-Dijo de la nada el castaño observando el rostro tranquilo de su compañero.

-Taichi…-Trató de decir Mimí pero el chico continuo interrumpiéndola.

-No sirvo para esto, de antes ya lo había anticipado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que echara todo a perder, así soy yo, esa es mi forma de ser, estropear todo cuanto toco, ¡hacer mierda lo que me rodea!-exclamó con ira desahogándose un poco, logrando quitarse de encima un poco el peso que lo torturaba, logrando calmarse, aunque fuera, por el bálsamo amargo de la tristeza.

-No lo eres-le dijo con voz débil Koromon mientras despertaba, un tanto más revitalizado, luego de un descanso largo-cometiste un error, pero solo eso, todos cometen errores, tu me dijiste eso una vez, que lo importante es enmendarlos.-le dijo con sabiduría el pequeño digimon en sus manos.

-Koromon…-susurró el castaño.

Detrás del muchacho la tierra se alzó con brusquedad dejando un rastro en el cielo de una altura de unos cinco metros, disfrazando al digimon enorme que había estado oculto debajo de ella. La tierra calló al suelo y dejo ver con claridad al insecto rojo de más de tres metros de altura amenazante moviendo las tenazas que se encontraban fuera de sus fauces. El digimon lanzó el primer ataque clavando sus tenazas en el lugar donde permanecía de pie Tai quien rodo sobre la pastura seca eludiendo el ataque.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto Tai sorprendido por la aparición tan repentina del enemigo.

-_Kuwagamon es un Digimon muy violento que ataca sin razón alguna a sus oponentes, tiene un cuerpo resistente y agilidad en el vuelo, usa sus enormes tenazas para atacar y desmembrar a sus oponentes. Tiene un nivel de poder de 20.-_Leyó Hikari las palabras en la pantalla de su digivice para informar a todo el grupo.

-Bien, Gabumon hora de…-el rubio dejó inconclusa su oración al ver a su compañero agotado apenas con la fuerza para permanecer de pie. El resto de los digimons estaban igual, agotados luego de tratar de contener la furia y el poder inmenso de SkullGreymon. Taichi miro con desesperación e impotencia al grupo de digimons sin energía para defenderse. Percibió justo a tiempo el nuevo ataque de Kuwagamon y con agilidad felina salto al frente rodando sobre la tierra suelta eludiendo las tenazas de Kuwagamon que quedaron profundamente incrustadas en el suelo.

-Váyanse, lo distraeré-dijo el muchacho dejando a Koromon en las manos de Hikari.

-¡Estas loco!-le espetó Sora.

-¿Eso importa en realidad?, ninguno puede contra el, están muy cansados, yo cause esto, yo lo arreglo.-dijo apartándose de la pelirroja.

-No-dijo Hikari tomando al chico de la mano jalándolo para evitar que se fuera. El muchacho la miro molesto, pero ella le dirigía una mirada suplicante, implorándole el no alejarse de ella y del grupo. Taichi se perdió por un segundo en los ojos de Hikari, un segundo en el que le pareció escuchar a lo lejos las risas de un niño, en compañía de una niña, y una sensación de calidez extrañamente familiar transmitida por la cercanía de la chica.

El estruendoso ruido de las tenazas de Kuwagamon saliendo bruscamente de la tierra lo saco de sus pensamientos. Kuwagamon estaba de nuevo listo para atacar, y rápidamente ubico al chico castaño. El muchacho observó al digimon sintiendo que este le miraba con rencor y odio, una mirada que acostumbraba recibir. El insecto digimon se abalanzó sobre el, quien, en una situación normal habría reaccionado de forma protectora con sus acompañantes, confrontando al digimon, pero en ese momento sintió sus pies pegados al suelo y una enorme y profunda sensación de genuino miedo. Se sintió cobarde como nunca antes en toda su vida se había sentido. Kuwagamon estaba a una corta distancia, el muchacho sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si todo ocurriera de forma lenta, gozando de cada pequeño fragmento de segundo que su cuerpo aun permanecía entero.

-Burbuja protectora-Taichi creyó que aquellas palabras venían de su mente, pero al ver de un distinto color el panorama se percato de que no había sido así. Frente a él, y separándolo del Kuwagamon, había una especie de escudo contra el cual Kuwagamon se había estampado-por poco y no lo logro, pi, deberían ser más precavidos, si no elegimos esta ruta para volver, no los hubiéramos encontrado, pi.-Tai se dio la vuelta para ver al pequeño digimon de pelaje rosado con alas grandes y emplumadas, sosteniendo un abastó parecido a una lanza de cuya punta emergía una extraña neblina brillante que se anexaba al escudo, formando al mismo.

-Muchacho imbécil, no arriesgue tanto para que mueras a manos de un maldito Kuwagamon-su vista se dirigió a un digimon conocido para el, anciano, de baja estatura y con un bastón con una pata, aparentemente de oso en la punta. El digimon con vestimentas viejas y empolvadas fue reconocido también por Mimí, sora y Matt, al igual que los compañeros de estos.

-Jijimon… ¿Pero como es que…?

-Piximon, mejor termina el trabajo para poder irnos de una vez, tengo hambre.-dijo el digimon anciano.

-Con gusto, pi-musito el digimon y luego comenzó a girar el bastón con fuerza para luego pegar la punta al escudo desintegrando este y lanzando una fuerte ventisca de aire la cual mando a volar al Kuwagamon por lo menos un kilometro. Jijimon comenzó a carcajearse al ver la escena, a su parecer, cómica, y luego se controló poco a poco.

-Eso le enseñara a ser más educado con los viajeros, deberíamos considerar el entrenarlo ¿sabes?-habló dirigiéndose a Piximon de modo que parecía estar ignorando al resto.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que… estas aquí?, se supone que en el mercado arrestaron a todos los…

-¿Tienen hambre?, porque se ven como si la tuvieran, vengan vamos, en la casa les explicare todo.-interrumpió Jijimon a Mimí y comenzó a caminar de manera despreocupada con el andar calmado y lento característico de cualquier anciano. Al notar que con el solo iba Piximon volteo a ver al grupo a un par de metros de distancia-¿o prefieren asarse con el sol?, si creen que esto es malo, sepan que este es el día menos caluroso que e vivido aquí en cincuenta años.-dijo acompañando sus palabras con varias carcajadas. El grupo no dudo en seguir al digimon. Nuevamente sumergidos en el silencio, aunque esta vez, uno que nadie sabia como romper. Era lo más extraño del mundo ver a ese digimon anciano, acompañado del otro que aprecia ser una especie de Ada, aparecer en el momento más indicado y luego guiarlos, supuestamente a una casa. Al cabo de un rato Hikari tomo su digivice y apunto la lente de la cámara en dirección a Piximon el aparato capto la imagen y rápidamente dio la información del digimon.

_-Piximon es un digimon parecido a una Ada, posee un gran poder pese a su pequeño tamaño, y grandes y misteriosos poderes denominados como "mágicos". Su nivel de poder es de 45_.-la chica susurro solo dejando escuchar a Gatomon y Davis quienes estaban más cerca de ella

Piximon, quien volaba agitando con lentitud sus alas blancas, aterrizó. Se encontraban frente a una montaña que impedía el paso, estaba lo suficientemente empinada como para no poder subir caminando. El digimon de pelaje rosado y suave camino y toco la barrera de tierra con la punta de su lanza plateada. Una luz comenzó a dibujar una línea que atravesó desde el suelo hasta la punta la montaña y luego esta emitió un sonido que retumbo por toda la pradera. La tierra se reacomodo de modo que dejo ver un túnel que atravesaba la montaña y se adentraba en ella. A lo lejos se lograba distinguir una luz indicando la ubicación del refugio de Jijimon y Piximon.

Se internaron en el túnel y caminaron una extensión de algo más de cien metros. El terreno estaba a desnivel descendiendo más a cada paso. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta sobre la cual había una lámpara de aceite. Ninguno de ellos noto el momento en que la tierra de la montaña se reacomodo ocultando la entrada a ala guarida nuevamente. Jijimon tomo de entre su barba un collar en el que llevaba una especie de llave con la que abrió la puerta permitiéndole al grupo de Tamers y digimons acompañantes entrar.

-Pónganse cómodos, siéntanse como en su casa, y sean libres de comer o descansar, como ustedes gusten.- En el interior de la guarida se encontraba una sala común de gran tamaño, con una alfombra circular cubriendo casi todo el piso, y cuatro escaleras que guiaban a distintas ramificaciones de la construcción subterránea. En aquella sala había una mesa enorme con varias sillas acomodadas sobre esta. Varios sofás y un estante con libros. El grupo, con timidez, se adentró y comenzó a buscar un espació donde poder descansar del largo viaje.-ahora que recuerdo, les prometí comida, ¿no es así? ¡Salamon!-Se escucharon pasos suaves provenientes de una de las cuatro escaleras y en el lugar se hiso presente un ser que caminaba a cuatro patas, de granes orejas y de color blanco.

-Maestro, a regresado.-dijo antes de entrar en la sala y contemplar al grupo de Tamers, primero con desconfianza y luego con alegría al reconocer a cuatro humanos y cuatro digimons.

-Salamon, serias tan gentil de pedirle a Babamon que prepare algo de comer para nuestros invitados.-le pidió Jijimon.

-Enseguida lo hare maestro.

-Eres un Salamon ¿verdad?-interrogo Hikari al pequeño digimon.

-Am… si señorita-dijo mientras la castaña se arrodillaba para verlo más de cerca.

-Recuerdo cuando Gatomon permanecía en ese estado casi todo el tiempo.-dijo acompañando sus palabras con una gentil y sincera sonrisa, como era su costumbre.

-Jijimon, quiero preguntarte algo-dijo el castaño luego de recostar a Koromon en un sofá rodeándolo de varios cojines para que estuviera más cómodo.

-Dime chico, ¿Qué es eso que quieres preguntarme?

-Bueno… primero quiero disculparme, por mi culpa descubrieron el mercado y te quitaron tus pertenencias.

-Fue culpa de todos nosotros-corrigió Mimí posicionándose al lado del moreno-ninguno se percato del chip de rastreo que pusieron en la chaqueta de Tai, tuvimos la misma culpa los cuatro.

-Eso no importa chico, de todas maneras, no me quitaron gran cosa, la mayoría eran simples libros y pergaminos fáciles de conseguir, a excepción de cierto mapa.-dijo sonriendo complacido extrañando al muchacho.

-El mapa que revelaba la ubicación de los emblemas.-dijo Izzy a lo que Jijimon asintió.

-Exacto, por eso lo deje en la guarida del mercado, sabia que lo encontrarían, y lo más lógico, era que tratarían de estudiarlo, y seguramente de algún modo u otro llegaría a ustedes, solo no pensé que fuera tan rápido.

-¿Estas diciendo que estabas consiente, de que te atraparían, y por eso dejaste el mapa?-inquirió Tai con escepticismo.

-Precisamente eso fue lo que hice, el mapa por si solo no representa gran ayuda a quien lo consiga, ya que si no se tienen los medallones, o emblemas no se lograra nada, y al tenerlos ustedes, sabia que lograrían llegar al otro par de emblemas, y así, seguirán encontrando más y más emblemas.

-Bueno, eso solo deja una duda por contestar, ¿Cómo escapaste de los agentes de HEDM cuando estaban en el mercado?-lo interrogó Matt.

-En realidad, fue bastante sencillo, existe una puerta secreta en mi biblioteca, y solo yo, Babamon, Piximon y Salamon sabemos como abrirla, por ahí escape apenas ustedes se retiraron, y me lleve todo lo que era útil, solo un puñado de libros y cuadernos donde llevaba mis anotaciones, todo lo demás se lo llevo HEDM.

-Enserio sentimos que lo hayas perdido casi todo-se disculpó sora.

-Cincuenta años reuniendo todo ese conocimiento… ¡Bah!, en otros cincuenta años reuniré todos esos libros, no son únicos, existen varios, y se donde y como conseguirlos.-Jijimon se carcajeo hasta comenzar a toser y luego recupero el aliento serenándose-Como sea, ahí algo importante que deberemos discutir, pero será después, ahora, hay que comer.

Los muchachos acomodaron las sillas de la enorme mesa en la que pudieron sentarse cómodamente todo el grupo. No hubo mucha charla, solo algunas risas provocadas por las historias de Jijimon y algunos comentarios ingeniosos de Izzy, halagos por el buen sabor de la comida de parte de Mimí hacia Babamon y contadas menciones sobre la situación actual que enfrentaban debido a Etemon y demás enemigos. Pero Taichi en todo momento guardo silencio hundido en su mente, ayudando a Koromon a comer y comiendo el pero con una expresión distante y cansada.

La noche llego antes de lo que esperaban y se dispusieron a dormir. Las escaleras que se encontraban ahí llevaban a diferentes áreas repletas de habitaciones, Piximon guio al grupo por una de esas áreas en que había habitaciones disponibles para cada pareja de Tamer-digimon. El lugar era una especie de domo que les permitía ver las estrellas, se encontraba bajo tierra y no era posible que los vieran, explico Piximon. Lo que para ellos era el techo, para los digimons fuera de la guarida era el piso. El área era circular, ubicando varias habitaciones en una edificación de cuatro pisos, con un jardín con varios y hermosos arboles en medio, además de un pequeño rio que atravesaba la montaña entera. Cada pareja entro a una habitación diferente y se dispuso a descansar luego de un difícil día. Taichi fue el único que, pese al cansancio, no pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato a diferencia de su compañero quien había pasado casi todo el día dormido. Rodo sobre la cama envuelto en una fina sabana blanca por decima vez en un minuto y se levanto con brusquedad y sumamente frustrado sentándose en la cama. Se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza acariciándose la frente intentando disminuir el fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo mortificaba. La noche era cálida, razón por la cual solo llevaba puesto su pantalón. Se puso las botas y salió de la habitación abriendo la puerta cuidando no hacer mucho ruido.

El muchacho castaño miraba el cielo estrellado mientras se recargaba en la estatua de mármol que estaba en medio de la fuente ubicada en el centro del jardín del domo. Tomo entre sus manos el emblema del valor el cual sostenía por la cadena dejándolo moverse como un péndulo, cosa que acostumbraba hacer con el digivice hecho collar en sus noches de insomnio, intentando quedar hipnotizado por el movimiento lento y relajado del objeto sobre su cabeza.

-No puedes dormir eh-dijo repentinamente Jijimon quien sin dar la más mínima señal apareció al lado del muchacho. Flotaba en el agua, apenas hacia contacto con ella. El chico se acomodó mejor sobre la estatua de una especie de caballo alado y, acomodándose bajo las patas delanteras del animal que estaban suspendidas en el aire miro a Jijimon.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes?

-Podría, pero mi solidaridad me lo impide, no puedo descansar sabiendo que un amigo mio sufre, además tratándose de ti me es más difícil ser indiferente.

-¿Quién dice que sufro?, y además, ¿Por qué conmigo es diferente?-El digimon giro la cabeza para quedar de frente al muchacho.

-Tai, eres un caso especial, mírate, un niño abandonado a su suerte prácticamente desde su nacimiento, parece tarea imposible pero sobreviviste, un niño humano, criado en el digimundo, es ilógico… casi, anti natural, pero aquí estas, mírate, un muchacho de quince, o dieciséis años de edad, un Tamer, y un portador de emblema.

-Si, la tarea más imbécil asignad al mas imbécil.

-Claro, apóyate tu mismo, eso si que ayuda-le dijo con tono sarcástico no muy propio de él.

-Es que…-tomo el emblema y lo miro con enfado-no sirvo para esto, ser Tamer, cuidar a un digimon, criarlo, soy muy impulsivo e idiota, no… no se por qué tengo el emblema del valor… no lo merezco.-El chico soltó sin darse cuenta el emblema, el cual se hundió en la cristalina agua. Jijimon lo observó y usando su bastón lo recupero tomándolo de la cadena que tenia.

- Si no confías en ti, obviamente no eres digno del emblema, es una verdad muy clara-dijo mientras secaba un poco el articulo con su mullida vestimenta superior-pero también es cierto, que es de valientes el aceptar errores, el emblema del valor, no simboliza el no tener miedo, más bien hace alusión al coraje, a la determinación, la terquedad, virtudes que puede ser venenos. ¿Sabes cual es la parte contraria del valor?

-No… ¿Cuál?

-El ego. Tu ego te guio mal, debes comprenderte a ti mismo, debes explorar tu mente Taichi, así llegaras a la verdad, así encontraras tu paz interna, y evitaras que pasen cosas malas. Tu amiga, Mimí, me conto todo lo del coliseo.

-¿Todo?-preguntó algo nervioso el muchacho.

-Bueno, lo importante, otras cosas yo mismo las voy deduciendo-dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar-si te sirve, creo que puedo hacer algo por ti, ayudarte, entrenarte, pero deberás decidirlo tu, dime mañana, descansa hoy y piénsalo, mañana, será un día agitado así que duerme bien.-Taichi sintió una pesadez en sus parpados y la imagen de Jijimon se comenzó a desvanecer frente a él, creándole el pensamiento de que tal vez nunca estuvo ahí, se retiró bastante cansado y logro llegar a su habitación dando tumbos, calló con pesadez sobre la cama y se quedó dormido al instante. En su mano, el digivice seguía resguardado, junto al pétalo de una flor especial que al contacto con la piel liberaba una sustancia somnífera. Los años habían vuelto a Jijimon un digimon muy sabio en muchos aspectos, la botánica era uno de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente Taichi despertó y abrió lentamente los ojos para recibir de lleno la molesta luz solar con una intensidad que le dejo muy claro que ya pasaba del medio día. Se levanto con pesadez sin tener muy en claro como y en que momento había ido a parar a esa habitación, donde se encontraba solo. El primer pensamiento que paso por su mente fue con respecto a Koromon, a quien no vio en ese lugar, supuso que el habría ido a pasear pues a diferencia del castaño él había podido dormir cómodamente y al parecer sin preocupaciones, o tal vez era que seguía muy agotado por el desmedido uso de su poder, provocado por el descuido que tenia en ese estado al ahora portador del emblema del valor. Se puso su playera y el chaleco sobre esta para luego salir en busca de sus compañeros. Paseó por el pasillo circular del edificio hasta dar con las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común del refugio. Al llegar ahí encontró a casi todo el grupo. Tentomon junto con Izzy revisaban los libros que había acomodados en el librero. Hikari junto a Gatomon y Salamon barrían la habitación y limpiaban la mesa usada la noche anterior. Mimí leía un libro que casi siempre llevaba entre sus cosas, "El príncipe de los ladrones" una obra de Chuck Hogan, escrita en el año dos mil cinco. T.K. jugaba con Poyomon quien rodaba por la alfombra de la sala-. Y finalmente Sora jugaba con su emblema, arrojándolo al aire y atrapándolo mientras descansaba en una silla de madera.

-¿Dónde están Matt y Davis?-preguntó sin saludar ni dar alguna otra señal de su llegada.

-Despertaste al fin-dijo Sora sin voltearlo a ver. Mimí bajo su libro y se acercó al chico.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó la joven castaña.

-Algo, creo, ¿Dónde esta Koromon?

-Matt, Davis, Gabumon Veemon, Koromon y Jijimon fueron a un… campo de entrenamiento.-La chica señalo una de las escaleras de la sala y el joven se dispuso a ir por ella. Mimí lo sujeto de la muñeca llamando su atención-Trata de que Koromon no te vea de ese modo, el también esta muy decaído.

-Si… claro.-dijo mientras se marchaba.

-Voy contigo-Se apresuró a decir T.K. mientras se levantaba con su compañero en las manos.-ambos caminaron sin intercambiar palabras por el obscuro pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta, les parecía haber caminado unos cien metros cuando menos. Giraron el pomo de la puerta y recibieron la luz solar sintiendo una leve molestia en los ojos. Se encontraban en un lugar parecido a una selva, con grandes arboles y pasto fresco y verde cubriendo todo el suelo. Las plantas multicolores adornaban el área, los arboles rodeaban un enorme claro en el que el pasto verde se encontraba mal tratado, aplastado, cortado, quemado y en algunas partes resaltaban hoyos no muy profundos.

Garurumon salió de entre la maleza dando un salto de gran altura y longitud, aterrizando a medio claro. Sobre él se lanzo ExVeemon sobre volando lo suficientemente cerca del suelo para golpearlo con la pierda aturdiéndolo. El lobo digimon se recupero rápido del golpe y lanzo su aullido congelante en al digimon volador que esquivo con agilidad el ataque. Garurumon Salto logrando capturar a ExVeemon cuando estaba muy próximo a él y acorralándolo en el suelo. Aplastaba con sus patas delanteras los brazos de ExVeemon que a su vez reposaban sobre sus alas impidiéndole moverlas y dejo caer su parte posterior sobre sus extremidades inferiores inmovilizándolo por completo. El lobo blanco en lugar de asestar un último y mortal golpe, levanto la cabeza aullando victorioso. De la maleza, la cual había atravesado antes Garurumon, salieron Jijimon en compañía de dos humanos y otro pequeño digimon, Koromon.

-Son tres victorias para Garurumon y dos para ExVeemon, los ganadores son Matt y Garurumon-anunció Jijimon.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-preguntó Taichi contrariado.

-Solo un entrenamiento-dijo Davis.

-Este lugar es enorme.-Dijo T.K. mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Si… lo es, es el único lugar al que se puede llegar por fuera del refugio.-dijo Jijimon con toda calma.

-¿No es peligroso tener un lugar por el cual pueden atacarte en cualquier momento?-lo cuestionó T.K.

-No… no hay mucha gente que sepa del refugio, ni de este lugar tampoco, además, Piximon puede hacer invisible e incluso desvanecer por completo la puerta que conecta este lugar con la sala común.

-Tai, Tai-decía Koromon mientras se lanzaba sobre el muchacho dando grandes saltos. –el chico lo atrapo y sonrio al verlo tan enérgico, y sobre todo, sano.

El ruido de un helicóptero capto la atención del chico que miro al cielo. Sobre ellos había un vehículo aéreo a punto de aterrizar, el muchacho observó detenidamente aquel helicóptero y dio con lo que temía ver, un circulo azul que encerraba otro amarillo y atravesando ambos las letras _"HEDM" _.El Helicóptero, propiedad de la agencia para la que el chico, a su pesar, trabajaba, descendió rápidamente y aterrizo a medio claro, de donde se movieron Garurumon y ExVeemon que habían vuelto a sus formas Rookie, el chico castaño miro al rubio este asintió. Ambos chicos se adelantaron al resto parándose frente a las puertas deslizables del vehículo aéreo de donde bajaron una docena de agentes, seis digimons (Dobermons) y seis Tamers armados no solo con sus digivice's, sino también con rifles de asaltó propios de los militares.

Del vehículo bajaron también el anciano Genai y el hombre de cabello negro y que siempre llevaba puesto un traje impecable; Charles.

-¿Qué carajo hacen aquí, como nos encontraron?-les gritó Taichi.

-Primero que nada, creo que no deberías hablarme de ese modo, considerando que trajiste a este lugar a un grupo de Tamers sin la debía autorización de tu superior directo, ósea, yo.

-Me importa muy poco la cadena de mando, ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-Yo los llame-dijo Jijimon para sorpresa de los cuatro jóvenes que habían pasado la noche ahí.

-Pero…

-Les dije que había algo de lo que debíamos hablar, bien, pues es la hora de que les diga de que se trata.-dijo Jijimon avanzando para quedar frente a Genai.-Viejo amigo, ¿Cuánto hace que no te veo?

-Años, varios años mi amigo-dijo el anciano sonriendo con sinceridad.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Matt al escuchar las palabras de ambos ancianos.

-Claro que si, Jijimon y yo llevamos a cabo muchísimas investigaciones en el pasado, varias de las cuales tuvieron resultados muy interesantes, aunque no lo e visto los últimos cincuenta años.

-Tuve una tarea importante que hacer amigo-dijo el digimon volteando a verlo al chico sonriéndole. Aunque su largo y esponjado cabello blanco le cubrí los ojos el chico intuyo que él le había guiñado uno-ya después podre contarte, por ahora ha algo de mayor importancia. Caballeros, ¿serian tan amables de acompañarse?, creo que no requeriremos del servicio de su escolta, así que ellos, pueden quedarse aquí-dijo refiriéndose a los agentes, y también pronunciándolo no como una petición, sino como una orden. Charles obedeció y les indico que permanecieran ahí, para después adentrarse al refugio de Jijimon.

La lanza de Piximon permanecía clavada en el centro de la mesa circular que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la sala. De esta se originaba una imagen parecida a la del aparato de hologramas en la mansión Riuga, a decir verdad, Izzy observaba maravillado la similitud de ambas formas de representación grafica. La imagen mostraba una masa continental, el continente Sarvar. La imagen, que rotaba para que todos pudieran verla con claridad, mostraba el continente de dos colores. Dos terceras partes se encontraban de un color amarillo opaco, mientras que la otra tercera parte estaba de un color rojizo intenso.

-¿Esto que significa?-preguntó Charles habiendo analizado la imagen un tiempo apropiado.

-Eso, señor Reese, representa la conquista del continente Sarvar.-explicó-Etemon es un digimon más poderoso de lo que se imaginan, y hasta este momento leva conquistada la tercera parte del continente Sarvar, y solo en dos meses.

-¿Pero como es posible que haya hecho eso sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-cuestionó Genai.

-Una sola cosa responde eso… Él ha ido conquistando la parte más olvidada del continente, las partes más vulnerables… lamento decirles, que ayer, cayeron tres de sus instalaciones en este continente.

-Eso es imposible, nada de eso se nos ha informado-expuso Charles

-¿Cómo pueden informales si no quedo nadie en… en condiciones para hacerlo?-dijo Jijimon.

-Santo cielo-dijo el hombre de traje mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara como intentando despertar de un sueño, una pesadilla.

-Etemon a logrado mucho en muy poco, me temo que si dejamos que siga avanzando, todo acabara, Piximon, si eres tan amable-dijo el anciano digimon y el pequeño digimon Ada asintió. Tomo la lanza y la imagen desapareció, giro el bastón dando varios movimientos en el aire y volvió a clavarlo en el centro de la mesa, esta vez, la imagen mostraba una especie de red.

-¿Y eso?-dijo Izzy analizando la imagen.

-Eso es el como Etemon conquista y mantiene vigilancia de sus terrenos. Las llama "redes obscuras", con ellas monitorea todo movimiento en el continente. –dijo mientras la imagen rotaba para mostrarse a todos los presentes-esa es la principal razón por la que los llame, señores.-dijo mientras tomaba su pipa de madera y un encendedor plateado. Encendió el contenido de la pipa inhalando el humo y exhalando relajado.

-¿Podrías dar más información?-Charles habló con un tono que denotaba su molestia.

-Gracias a esas redes obscuras, encontró un par de emblemas.-Volvió a inhalar luego de decir aquello dejando al grupo con curiosidad.

-¿Creí que solo con los emblemas se pueden encontrar más emblemas?-dijo Sora alegró contrariada.

-No, la verdad es que no, los emblemas liberan otros emblemas, bueno, emblemas en especifico, esos dos, despertaron por que despertaron a otros cuatro, y estoy seguro de que no son los únicos, por lo menos debe haber cuatro emblemas que ya reaccionaron ante la activación de los otros.

-Es algo confuso-dijo Mimí algo perdida por la explicación de Jijimon.

-Es más sencillo de lo que suena, una simple reacción en cadena-Se llevó la pipa nuevamente a la boca para seguir llenando sus viejos pulmones del humo del tabaco que se quemaba en la pipa.-Vasta de este discurso, seré claro, iré al punto. Etemon no debe obtener lo emblemas, quien sabe que podría llegar a ocurrir si los consigue, se donde están los emblemas, pero no tengo la fuerza para hacerme de ellos. Los llamé para ofrecerles un trato-dijo mientras volvía a guardar la pipa que llevaba.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-cuestionó Charles sin fiarse del digimon fugitivo.

-Simple, Etemon es un peligro, para ustedes, para mí, para el digimundo, así como el grupo con quienes trabaja, sé que ustedes ya deben saber que existe una conspiración que esta intentando… "Revolucionar" el mundo, tanto humano como digimon. Ese grupo no puede, no debe tener éxito, y el que Etemon falle o no en su tarea de conquistar este continente, puede no ser primordial, pero el resultado beneficiara enormemente a uno de los dos grupos; los digimons que se ocultan en la sombra, y los entes, humanos y digimons, guiados, por los elegidos-señalo a los Tamers y digimons en la habitación-El trato es este, les daré la información que poseo, los ayudare en la búsqueda de los emblemas, y también les ofrezco esta guarida como un cuartel desde el cual coordinen sus acciones en este continente. A cambio de eso, me darán inmunidad por los, "crímenes" que cometí, absolverán a mi gente, y me devolverán mis libros, pergaminos, mapas y cuadernos, los cuales, estoy seguro aun tienen en su poder.-Charles miró un momento a Jijimon, luego desvió la mirada analizando la situación, para finalmente voltear a ver al chico de cabello castaño y gafas de aviador que estaba sentado al lado derecho de Jijimon.

-¿Él te enseño a negociar?-le pregunto a lo que Taichi asintió con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.-Siendo las cosas del modo en que las describe… acepto, los cargos serán retirados, tu gente absuelta de toda culpa, y tus artículos personales regresados. Estableceremos aquí, una base de operaciones clandestina, la cual estará en funcionamiento hasta detener a Etemon, dinos todo lo que sepas de la ubicación de los emblemas, y nosotros proporcionaremos las fuerzas de ataque para llevar a cabo el enfrentamiento, hoy mismo de ser posible.

-Esta decidido entonces-Taichi se acercó a Jijimon lo suficiente para susurrarle algo que solo el pudiera entender con claridad, el digimon sonrio al escuchar las palabras del chico y asintió antes de que el dejara de susurrarle.-También hay una pequeña petición extra que hacerles-expuso el digimon provocando la incomodidad de Charles…

Matt se encontraba sentado sobre el barandal de madera del edificio en el domo. Se mantenía aferrado al poste a su lado para evitar perder el equilibrio y caer. Su mirada estaba fija en ningún lugar, como mirando pero sin ver, aquello que sucede cuando tu mente esta distante a tu cuerpo. Matt estaba sumergido en el mar de sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, sobre todo aquello, sus emociones. Todo por el hecho de las cosas que habían sucedido en su vida en los últimos días, y la rapidez con que habían sucedido. Su vida era menos complicada, tal vez más monótona y aburrida, pero mucho menos complicada antes de encontrar el aquel digihuevo, aquel que un chico estúpidamente valiente consiguió, y se convirtió en su compañero. Desde ahí todo había ido cambiando a un ritmo alarmante, su forma de ver el mundo, de ver a su hermano, a los digimons, a las personas… a Mimí… a Sora… a si mismo.

Agito la cabeza con fuerza, acción que por poco le hace perder el equilibrio y caer. Tomo del bolsillo de su chaqueta que estaba a la altura de su pecho un objeto sumamente significativo para el, y al hacerlo también tomo otro, de suma importancia igualmente. En su mano reposaban, la armónica que tan bien sabia tocar y cuya melodía lograba calmarlo aunque fuera un poco, y el emblema de la amistad, palabra que para el resultaba ser tan indescifrable.

-¿Planeas cometer suicidio?-La voz era inconfundible, el chico se giro con cuidado y bajo del barandal de un salto. Se recargo en el y miro a los ojos a la joven que permanecía quieta con las manos entrelazadas. Sus ojos rojizos, relucientes como dos zafiros le hipnotizaban.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sora?-Pronuncio como tantas otras veces aquellas cuatro palabras, pero no con el tono de voz que acostumbraba, ese era menos frívolo y distante, menos a la defensiva, meno intimidante. Era más personal, más cálido, podía incluso sentirse el desconcierto, hasta el miedo en aquellas palabras del chico, sentimientos que acostumbraba tener últimamente al ver a la joven pelirroja.

-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí, y te vi solo, triste… ¿Qué te sucede?-ella no esperaba que contestara, que se sincerara, nunca lo hacia, normalmente la ignoraba y no tomaba en cuenta las cosas que ella decía o hacia. Pero a veces, las cosas dan giros inesperados.

- El emblema te elije según tu característica ¿cierto?, ¿entonces por qué yo soy el portador del emblema de la amistad?-le dijo sorprendiéndola, más por el hecho de que le contestara, que por el contenido de aquella oración.

-bueno… no lo se… debe ser porque eres un buen amigo.

-¿Según quien?... Sora… yo no tengo amigos. Tengo compañeros de equipo, pero te aseguro que ninguno de ellos habría sostenido un dialogo de más de dos minutos de no ser porque era necesario para formar lazos de compañerismo. ¿Quién querría hablar con un chico antisocial, frio y, que niega sus sentimientos?

-Yo… yo lo haría-le dijo con total honestidad sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azules de él-No soy la más apropiada para hablar sobre el porqué de cada emblema, ya que yo misma no entiendo, también tengo muchas dudas… pero creo que el emblema no tiene una interpretación simple, que se limite a una sola palabra. No creo que el emblema de la amistad quiera decir, que seas el hombre con más amistades, o que le brindes tu amistad a todo el mundo, la amistad, es el hecho de confiar en alguien, de ser el compañero sin condición en momentos difíciles. Matt no se ni que decirte, solo sé que el emblema representa nuestra naturaleza real, y como todo buen humano, normalmente ocultas tu verdadero yo, solo déjalo salir, y estoy segura de que comprenderás todo.- Ella se acercó a él y lo beso en la mejilla. Era un gesto simple y formal, pero al chico le reconfortaba aquello.

-Por cierto, Charles te busca, a ti, a mí, a Davis y a Izzy, nosotros iremos a donde están los emblemas, y adivina, parece que será nuevamente una fortaleza… espero que no sea como la ultima vez, aunque algo bueno salió de eso-dijo y se alejó dejando al chico rubio algo ruborizado y confundido. Sonrió divertido y luego se retiro siguiendo los pasos de la pelirroja.

Matt lego nuevamente al claro que había usado junto a Davis como campo de entrenamiento momentos atrás y vio en el otros dos helicóptero. Varios Tamers, con atuendos militares y varios digimons, entrenados de la forma más estricta se encontraban de un lado para otro estableciendo un campamento, la base de operaciones temporal, para detener a Etemon, y con ello, impedir la conquista del continente Sarvar. El rubio busco a sora entre la multitud hasta que logro dar con ella. Se acercó al grupo de chicos, que se encontraban frente a charles y rodeando una mesa en la que se encontraba un mapa viejo, propiedad de Genai.

-El templo de Azunlongmon-dijo Charles para informar al joven rubio.

-Ese lugar es el que resguarda los emblemas-explicó Jijimon, mientras buscaba entre su ropa su encendedor plateado.

-Etemon lo ocupo y lo lleno de sus seguidores cuando se entero de que ahí era donde se encontraban los emblemas como es obvio deducir, no ha podido acceder a su poder, pero tal vez no tarde mucho más, es necesario actuar de inmediato.-Charles hablaba con un tono sumamente serio. La situación lo demandaba.

-La noche esta próxima, ¿planean que el ataque sea en la obscuridad?-preguntó Taichi cargando a su digimon en brazos.

-Si, la vigilancia es menos rigurosa durante la noche, no son un grupo muy organizado. Trataremos de que sea una misión de infiltración y extracción, sin heridos ni bajas, pero de ser necesario, tiene autorización de usar toda la fuerza necesaria.-Aclaró Charles mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

-¿Cuántos iremos?-preguntó Davis emocionado.

-Seis miembros del escuadrón especial, y doce Tamers en compañía de sus digimons.

-¿Seis?-dijo Taichi observando al grupo reunido-somos aquí solo cinco.

-Si… bueno, lo que pasa Taichi es que…-Trataba de decir Genai antes de que otra cosa tomara su atención.

Tai volteó a ver el lugar que miraba con atención el anciano y observó a lo lejos a un par de chicos acercándose a ellos. Una chica, de cabello rojizo acomodado en una coleta y un chico castaño con gogles amarillos. Ambos con sus compañeros. Tai sonrio al reconocer al par y el muchacho regreso el gesto mientras que la chica mantuvo su mirada sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Sera aquí, donde veamos los primeros resultados del proyecto "carta azul"-Dijo Charles cuando ya el par estaba frente a él.

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo chicos. ¿Cómo les ha ido?-pregunto muy animado el castaño.

-Bastante bien, tenemos ya cuatro de doce emblemas en nuestro poder, y vamos por dos más.-Takato no oculto la cara de sorpresa que esas palabras le produjeron y sonrió alegre. Mientras que a Rika eso parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

-Espera…. Ahora sumamos siete-Dijo Taichi anticipando el siguiente acto.

-Tai… tu no estas integrado en el equipo debido a que…

-¿Debido a que?, ¿a que Koromon no esta en etapa Rookie?, sabes lo que logramos en esta etapa antes y con muy poca experiencia.-interrumpió el chico a Charles.

-No es eso, es…

-El problema con el emblema, créeme, no soy de los que tropiezan dos veces con la misma piedra.-se defendió el chico.

-No es nada de eso Tai, déjame explicarte.

-Yo le pedí que no te incluyeran-dijo Jijimon alivianando la carga de Charles.

-¿Qué?, pero, ¿Por qué?

-Te dije que tendrías un entrenamiento.

-Dijiste que seria mi elección.

-Bueno, e decidido quitarte el privilegio de elegir, tendrás ese entrenamiento, será lo mejor.-El chico no renegó más, ni trato de evitar aquello, a decir verdad, era algo que el creía necesitar, un entrenamiento especial con el cual aprender mejor a manejar el poder del emblema. Era un chico impulsivo que no meditaba las cosas, y eso ya le había ocasionado un problema grave, por lo que debía evitar, como él había dicho "tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra".

-Creo que otra vez me toca a mi liderar un equipo debido a que tu estas fuera de el-dijo Matt en forma de broma, a lo que el chico lo miro serio, por lo que el rubio creyó que su comentario le había molestado. Más sin embargo el chico no protesto y solo hundió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sado de ahí un objeto cilíndrico que ocupaba todo su puño.

-Toma, tal vez te sirva-le entrego el castaño su catalejo al muchacho que lo tomo sorprendido y luego sonrio agradecido. El muchacho le devolvió la misma sonrisa y después chocaron las palmas como viejos amigos.

Tai observó un par de helicópteros despegar y alejarse del refugio, mientras que en el lugar permanecían aun algunos miembros de HEDM, instalando computadores y demás aparatos para monitorear la actividad en el continente. El muchacho, junto con Koromon, eran los únicos miembros del equipo especial que aun permanecían ahí, Hikari, Mimí y T.K. habían partido al mundo real para informar la situación a los demás, y de ser posible, seguir con la búsqueda de los emblemas restantes en otras áreas del continente. Tai se alejó del campamento y se adentro a la selva para estar solo con sus pensamientos, se sentó en una piedra grande, a la orilla de un riachuelo y comenzó a arrojar pequeñas piedras al agua para entretenerse.

-¿Esta vez también me sedaras?-le pregunto Tai a la presencia que se le acercaba.

-No, esta vez necesito que estés despierto no lo contrario. ¿Cómo supiste que te drogue?

-Era fácil de deducir, dices que me duerma y me duermo, ¿desde cuando hago caso a lo que los demás me dicen?

-Es cierto, habría sido más sencillo decirte que no te durmieras y me habrías llevado la contra-ambos rieron un poco con eso mientras que Taichi se daba la vuelta para encarar a Jijimon.-piensas en eso, ¿verdad?

-Si, no lo aparto de mi mente, cada que cierro los ojos, veo a SkullGreymon destruyendo todo a su paso. Hiriendo a mis amigos.

-No me refería a eso-dijo con tono lúgubre-En tu existe otra cosa que te perturba, no logro identificar que, solo sé que nada tiene que ver con el emblema, es otro… miedo, que te mantiene ocupado y distraído, ¿de que se trata?-El muchacho le volvió a dar la espalda huyendo de su mirada que lo interrogaba. Su semblante mostraba preocupación, y también nerviosismo. Jijimon estaba a punto de cambiar el tema cuando Taichi con resignación musito:

-He tenido una serie de… visiones, en mis sueños, imágenes raras, como recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdos?, ¿De que?-lo interrogo, sin dejar que el chico notara su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No estoy seguro es como… como algo que viví, pero… no lo distingo con claridad, en mis sueños, yo… peleo con un enemigo invisible, pero que su poder parece ser inigualable.

-Suena muy complejo. Tal vez ese, enemigo invisible, sea tu propio miedo, tu miedo a fallar, fallar a tus amigos, a tu digimon, a ti mismo… a esa chica castaña llamada Mimí.

-¿Crees que mis sueños son un castigo que yo mismo me impongo?

-Bueno, especialistas en psicología dicen que los sueños son nuestros anhelos, y que nuestras pesadillas son castigos que nosotros mismo nos imponemos al estar consientes de que algo hemos hecho mal, tal vez esto tenga un poco de ambas.

-¿Cómo es eso?-dijo el chico con una mirada escéptica.

-Te castigas por tus errores… y a la vez sueñas con aquello que más deseas; conocer tu historia, tu origen.-Tai medito las palabras comprendiendo, o intuyendo, que Jijimon sabia más de lo que le quería aparentar. Lo miro fijamente y después desvió la mirada al suelo, y a varios otros lugares pensando en sus próximas palabras.

-Me impongo yo mismo castigos para enmendar mis errores, pero creo que eso no funciona, porque la culpa sigue ahí, ¿Entonces que hago?, ¿Cómo hago para enmendar mi error?

-Por eso estas aquí-dijo y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-¿Qué?, ¿A que te refieres con eso?- lo cuestiono Kamiya mientras se aproximaba a él.

-¿Cómo harás para enmendar tu error?, difícil pregunta, pero, la finalidad del entrenamiento es dar con la respuesta, ¿Cómo harás para enmendar tu error?-repitió una vez más en voz más baja y luego lo miró de frente.-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

**Templo de Azunlongmon, en el continente Sarvar en el Digimundo.**

**Abril 23 de 2081**

El templo erigido en honor al mitológico dios digimon, Azunlongmon, en la era en que los humanos y digimons vivían separados sin conocerse estas dos especies, (a excepciones contadas por parte de ambos grupos) era una joya de la arquitectura de una civilización ya perdida. Se encontraba construido en el centro de un oasis a mitad del desierto del continente, y en la región ahora dominada por Etemon. Varias columnas de alturas que alcanzaban los diez metros rodeaban la estructura central. Una especie de plaza, con un piso de fino mármol, varias fuentes cuya agua provenía del lago del oasis, el cual se encontraba en el centro del templo. Rodeado del piso de mármol, y en frente de la más importante construcción. Se trataba de un edificio grande, sostenido por pilares tan blancos que relucían bajo la luz de la luna menguante de esa noche. Y sobre este, y sostenido por varios otros pilares, se encontraba una enorme estatua, que serpenteaba abarcando todo el espacio aéreo del templo. Era una estatua detallada del dios Azunlongmon, una verdadera joya. Magistral y deslumbrante, como el mismo dios digimon.

A Matt le quedo muy clara la magnificencia de aquella construcción cuando sobrevolaban a distancia aquel terreno y tuvo la oportunidad de observar con el catalejo de Tai el área del templo. Era sorprendente que a esa distancia tan alejada pudiera verse aquella construcción tan bien. Pero no solo eso llamo su atención, sino también los muchos guardias situados en el templo. El aterrizaje fue a una lejana distancia, y para cuando llegaron al territorio del oasis, la noche ya se haba impuesto en el cielo al habar abandonado al mismo el sol deslumbrante. Las estrellas del firmamento brillaban con intensidad al igual que la luna a medias.

Rika, en compañía de Takato, caminaban al frente del grupo abriéndose paso con sigilo entre la abundante vegetación. Sora caminaba distraída, e Izzy y Davis platicaban en voz baja, casi inaudible. Matt era quien parecía estar más distante a la situación, sumergido en el mar de sus ideas y miedos. Sobre todo sus miedos.

-Bien, deténganse, no podemos pasar de este lugar sin ser aun más cautelosos, y tener una idea clara de lo que haremos.-dijo un muchacho más alto que Matt, de dieciocho años de edad más o menos.

-¿Cómo tienen pensado actuar?-cuestiono Rika mientras el grupo se acomodaba en un circulo, lo más pequeño posible para poder habar en voz baja.

-Nos dividiremos, somos dieciocho parejas, atacaremos por el norte, sur, este y oeste coordinadamente, seremos silenciosos para evitar una contienda, pero estaremos listos para atacar si la necesidad se presenta.-Expuso el mismo muchacho.

-Bien, si me permiten, creo que tengo una idea para los equipos-dijo Takato poniéndose de pie-tengo entendido que tanto Sora como Matt tienen emblemas, eso aumenta su poder, y, Rika y yo tenemos esto-dijo sacando de su volvillo un digivice diferente al de Matt y Sora, y cinco cartas de diferentes colores, verde, amarillo, naranja, rojo, y azul.-Estas cartas aumentan el poder de nuestros digimons. Creo que lo mejor seria distribuir las ventajas que tenemos de modo proporcional.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces, Matt, Sora, Rika y tu, guiaran a los equipos, contamos con ustedes-El grupo se dividió formando cuatro equipos más pequeños facilitándoles así el movilizarse. Dos de ellos, los comandados por Sora y Takato, atacarían por los flancos, (el este y oeste), mientras Rika y sus acompañantes atacarían por detrás del templo, y Matt seria quien guiaría a su equipo por el frente del templo.

No tardaron mucho en posicionarse, a escasos metros de distancia del templo, en el que casi todos los vigilantes dormían. Matt observó a la distancia con ayuda del catalejo que llevaba y logro distinguir la ubicación de la mayoría de los digimons de Etemon. Aparto el ojo del objeto para meditar mientras permanecía pecho tierra. Se palpo la cabeza con el catalejo unas cuantas veces hasta que su mente fue ocupada por una idea nueva. Sostuvo frente a él con las dos manos el objeto que Tai le había confiado y trato de analizar la naturaleza de aquel gesto. A él le pareció que eso podía interpretarse como un gesto amistoso por parte del muchacho con quien parecía congeniar muy poco, pero por el que no podía negar, sentía a esas alturas respeto.

-Treinta segundos para la hora cero-indico una de las dos chicas del grupo de Matt, conformado por cuatro parejas de Tamer-digimon. Otro muchacho permanecía acariciando el lomo de su compañero, un Dobermon. Gabumon se posiciono al lado de Matt mientras este se incorporaba y lo mismo hicieron los compañeros de las dos jóvenes que estaban detrás de él. Sus compañeros eran, un digimon de apariencia mitad bestia mitad humano de color de piel y pelaje café y nombre Flamemon, y el otro un digimon planta, cuyo cuerpo era verde y su cabeza parecía una flor cerrada rodeada de algunos pétalos de color guinda.

Matt reviso la hora en la pantalla de su digivice, el reloj digital marcaba las once cincuentainueve con cuarenta segundos. Las doce en punto era la hora pactada para iniciar con el ataque. Tomo de su bolsillo un auricular inalámbrico, lo puso en su oído derecho y presiono el botón de este encendiéndolo.

-Listo, probando, uno, dos, tres, ¿me copian?

-_Aquí Takato, te copio_-Se escucho a través del auricular la voz del muchacho castaño.

-¿Qué tal tu Sora?

-_Tranquilo Matt, por aquí te recibimos bastante bien_-indico la pelirroja.

-Rika, ¿Me copias?

-_Sin problema alguno. ¿Estamos listos para comenzar?-_preguntó la joven frívola de temperamento parecido al del rubio.

-Si, eso creo, en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…-Los relojes y digivice's previamente sincronizados marcaron todos al mismo tiempo las doce AM, y comenzó todo.

Takato caminaba a pasos lentos seguido por cuatro Tamers y cinco digimons contando a Guilmon. La maleza y la poca luz nocturna le impedían tener un buen campo visual del camino que recorría. Más sin embargo, las antorchas encendidas en el templo le mostraban el camino correcto que debía recorrer para llegar a su destino.

Sora por su parte se encontraba en una situación parecida guiando a tres Tamers y cuatro digimons incluida Biyomon. Disimulaba sumamente bien su nerviosismo y miedo, no debía parecer asustada si quería que los demás respetaran que ella estaba a cargo. Miro atrás y observó a sus compañeros caminar sin decir nada.

-¿Qué tal les va a ustedes?-musito esperando la respuesta de alguno de los otros lideres para poder acortar el silencio y disminuir sus nervios.

-_Pues… creo que es algo pronto para decirlo_.-respondió Takato.

-_No tanto, estoy a más o menos diez metros de llegar al templo. Necesitamos estar al tanto de los oponentes que tenemos que enfrentar_-dijo Matt con la respiración agitada por los nervios.-_Desde aquí logro ver a un par de digimons, Ogremons, más adelante hay un Meramon, y al lado de este un grupo de cinco Gazimons, ¿ustedes que logran ver? _

-Desde este punto casi nada, solo lo que describes y… santo cielo-dijo Sora mientras observaba a los oponentes del templo.

-_¿Qué sucede Sora?-_la cuestiono el rubio. Más sin embargo sora estaba muy concentrada en la imagen frente a ella, un grupo de seis digimons, armados con espadas y atuendos de samuráis-_¿Sora?_

-Lo siento yo… me perdí por un momento

_-¿Qué fue lo que viste?-_la interrogó Rika.

-Un grupo de Musyamons, los mismo digimons que nos atacaron en el mercado, ¿recuerdas Matt?

_-Si, lo recuerdo_, Sora ten cuidado quieres.

-_Creo que esos digimons son el menor de nuestros actuales problemas_-dijo Rika e hiso una corta pausa que para Sora parecían varios minutos-_Dos Devidramons descansan sobre el edificio principal del templo._

La respiración de Matt, que ya para ese momento era turbia se intensifico aun más al escuchar las palabras, tanto de Sora como de Rika, el grupo de digimons al que deberían combatir era grande, y estaba conformado por digimons sumamente poderosos.

-_Chicos, veo algo más_-dijo Takato.

-¿Qué cosa?-lo cuestionó Matt.

-_Otro Meramon, lo acompaña un Rockmon, y también un digimon… que parece un huevo_.-dijo el muchacho no dejando muy en claro de que digimon se trataba. Matt se agacho y cubrió detrás de algunas ramas al estar ya muy cerca de los enemigos.

-Necesito que nos digas ahora mismo que es, debemos saber a que nos estamos enfrentando.

-_Ya voy, un momento… Es un, Digitamamon, eso dice el analizador, también dice que es un digimon perfeccionado_-Matt se puso de pie con lentitud para no ser visto y observó al grupo de digimons.

-No va a ser fácil hacer esto sin una confrontación. ¿Todos están listos?-preguntó el muchacho.

-_Si no queda de otra, estamos listos_.-

-Bien, a mi señal, una, dos…-El muchacho, impulsado por los nervios y las ansias dio un paso sin meditarlo mucho ni revisar el área y piso una rama seca que produjo un sonido que llamo la atención de los digimons que permanecían despiertos y estos dirigieron sus miradas al rubio.-tres-dijo con una expresión un tanto temerosa y un tanto avergonzada por su poca cautela, lo cual había provocado el que los detectaran. Los Tamers que acompañaban a Matt se levantaron con sus digimons listos para el ataque, los cuales se lanzaron sobre los enemigos buscando oponentes para la pelea.

Los Devidramons que habían estado dormidos sobre el edificio del templo despertaron y rugieron antes de unirse a la pelea.

-Biyomon Digivols a… ¡Birdramon!-el digimon ave se lanzo sobre ambos oponentes embistiendo a uno y golpeando al otro con sus meteoros fugaces.

-No hay que perder tiempo, Gabumon-El rubio tomo su digivice y también el emblema para que Gabumon Digievolucionara.

-Gabumon Digivols a… ¡Garurumon!-Garurumon arremetió contra uno de los Meramon y esquivo el ataque de un Ogremon saltando en dirección a un pilar que utilizo para apoyarse y saltar cayendo sobre el digimon verde a que después le disparo una de sus ráfagas azules terminando con ese oponente.

Sobre Guilmon se arrojó el grupo de Gazimons y lo cubrieron sujetándolo para evitar que se moviera. Pero el digimon rojo hiso uso de toda su fuerza bruta para zafarse del agarre de los digimons.

-Guilmon-dijo Takato al momento que pasaba la tarjeta amarilla por una ranura lateral de su nuevo digivice.

-Guilmon Digivols a… ¡Growlmon!-El digimon atacó con la cola a cuatro de los cinco Gazimons, el ultimo intentó escapar pero Kabuterimon lo interceptó y arrojo lejos para después atacar a uno de los Devidramons que comenzaba a moverse de nuevo y esquivo sus ataques. Tan concentrado estaba en su labor que no noto la presencia de un Musyamon a sus espaldas el cual habría asestado un golpe certero de no ser por la oportuna llegada de ExVeemon quien derribo al oponente.

Rika y Renamon se encontraban rodeadas por los Musyamons que blandían sus espadas al tiempo que acortaban la distancia entre ellos y ellas. Rika tomo con discreción el digivice en su bolsillo y las cartas de colores, sacándolas lo suficiente para que pudiera distinguir el color de estas y tomar la indicada.

-El orden es, amarillo, verde, naranja, rojo, y finalmente la carta azul-susurro Rika mientras dentro de su bolsillo acomodaba la tarjeta correcta en la ranura lateral de su digivice.

-El orden para la digievolucion perfecta-agregó Renamon antes de que Rika deslizara la tarjeta y una gran energía invadiera el cuerpo de Renamon-Renamon Digivols a… ¡Kyubimon!- La digimon de nueve colas se lanzó sobre uno de los samuráis digimon y lo derribó. El fuego de sus colas aumento de tamaño y brillo y después arrojo este a otros dos oponentes. Uno más trato de atacarla por la espalda pero sus instintos le permitieron percibir el peligro y evitarlo, haciendo que la espada de Musyamon quedara incrustada en el cuerpo del oponente que seguía en el suelo, terminando con este.

Pese a las habilidades de los seis Tamers elegidos la lucha parecía desfavorable para ellos cuando un sexto digimon callo vencido por los enemigos, aliados de Etemon. Sin darse cuenta los Tamers junto a sus compañeros fueron quedando más y más cerca, siendo guiados por los enemigos. Hasta que quedaron formando un circulo en medio de un semicírculo formado por sus oponentes. Matt observó a lo lejos la pelea de su compañero contra un Ogremon hasta que el lobo blanco salió victorioso disparando su aullido explosivo contra aquel digimon. Pero después fue golpeado por una sombra negra que lo dejó en mal estado.

-¡Garurumon!-Matt estaba por correr a ayudar a su compañero cuando Birdramon callo del cielo y casi lo aplasta. Volando sobre ellos estaban los Devidramons rugiendo con furia. La pelea parecía terminada.

-¡Rápido., al edificio!-gritó Izzy tomando del brazo a Matt para llevarlo al ver que seguía petrificado observando a su compañero. Sora se acercó a Birdramon mientras esta volvía a ser Biyomon y la cargo en brazos para levarla a dentro en medio de los ataques del enemigo. Un par de digimons, Thundermon y Nanimon empujaron las puertas del edificio para resguardarse. Los ataques y golpes no se hicieron esperar y el edificio tembló mientras las paredes y pilares se agrietaban.

-Hay que salir de aquí, carajo, ay que huir-decía con desesperación un muchacho sintiendo el miedo de morir ahí. Sora se le acercó y le dio una cachetada con toda su fuerza para tranquilizarlo.

-No podemos irnos sin los emblemas-Alegó Davis.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, nos mataran si lo hacemos.-Alegó Takato bajando del lomo de Growlmon quien apenas cabía en el edificio agachándose un poco para no golpear el techo.

-Yo no me iré sin Garurumon, y él esta ahí afuera y también el resto de los que venían con nosotros.-dijo Matt bastante frustrado por la captura de su compañero y los camaradas heridos y derrotados.

-No pueden obligarnos a quedarnos aquí, no después de todo lo que pasamos ahí afuera por poco morimos-dijo una chica de cabello largo con un digimon parecido a un engrane dorado llamado Solarmon.

-¿Lo que pasamos ahí afuera?, eso es poco para lo que hemos vivido.-alegó Matt observando al grupo, de muchachos indecisos y temerosos, Solo Rika, Sora, Izzy, Davis y Takato parecían estar aun dispuestos a pelear. El muchacho observó las caras de los muchachos que no estaban de su parte y se sintió abandonado, pero sabia muy bien que decir en ese momento.-conozco a un chico, un muchacho que la verdad es un idiota, pero que es un gran hombre, el jamás a tenido miedo de arriesgar la vida por los demás, ¿saben porque?, ¿saben porque siempre esta dispuesto a proteger a sus amigos? Yo no lo entendía, pero ahora lo se, es porque sabe que cuando lo necesita alguien, uno debe ayudar, no por recibir algo a cambio, sino por que es lo justo, la amistad es eso, dar algo, sin esperar recibir algo, y ahí afuera hay un amigo mio, y otros cuantos chicos y digimons capturados, que deben ser amigos de alguien, ¿me van a decir que quieren huir y dejarlos? Que pena me dan, yo voy a pelear, no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente.

-Te apoyo-dijo Rika dando un paso al frente, a ella se unió Sora y luego los otros tres elegidos.

-No pueden contra ellos, no van a vencerlos, ninguno tiene el poder suficiente.-dijo la misma chica cruzándose de brazos mirándolos despectivamente.

-Eso tiene algo de verdad, si trabajamos separados, somos débiles… si trabajamos juntos, somos más fuertes, me apego a eso.-Dijo para finalizar la discusión habiendo dicho todo lo que tenia en mente, y en su corazón, aquellas palabras fueron una revelación para el mismo, y muero lo que en su mano había, un emblema, un digivice… y un catalejo.

-¡Escuchen!-grito con imponencia un digimon desde afuera del edificio que protegía al grupo de Tamers-tenemos a varios de los suyos, ¿Los quieren de vuelta?, entonces entréguense el emblema que llevan con ustedes, sabemos que uno de ustedes tiene uno de los emblemas si nos lo dan, no les pasara nada- Matt se asomo por una de las grietas que había dejado el pasado ataque y observó a Garurumon a los pies del digimon identificado como Digitamamon, sintió hervir su sangre por la rabia al ver a su compañero caído y sentí que nada podía hacer por ayudarle. Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo atrás para ver de quien se trataba. Una chica pelirroja lo miro con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y el muchacho sintió una sensación tranquilizante al ver la luz en los ojos de ella.

-Rescatemos a tu compañero, yo te apoyo-dijo Rika para después apartarse del chico y salir del templo sin Kyubimon a su lado.-Esta bien, me rindo, liberen a los Tamers, y a los digimons.-dijo mientras observaba a Garurumon recuperar la conciencia.

-Entrega el emblema primero-grito un Musyamon tomando el mango de su sable.

-Si lo quieren, vengan por el-dijo en forma de reto y los digimons se miraron entre ellos. El Musyamon que había dado la orden se aventuro a paso lento con la intención de obtener el emblema. Matt observaba con detenimiento la escena cuando el digimon se encontraba ya muy cerca de la chica.

-Dame el emblema niña-dijo y en su voz se notaba el temor que sentía.-La chica sonrio t de su bolsillo saco un medallón de bronce con un grabado en el. Lo puso en su mano y abrió la palma extendiéndola hacia el digimon-¿Es esto el emblema?

-Nunca habías visto uno ¿verdad?, lo sabia, si, esto es el emblema.-El digimon tomo el medallón y lo extendió para mostrarlo al resto de sus aliados-¡Tenemos el emblema?-grito victorioso y después escucho a sus espaldas el crujido de la madera de la puerta al ser destrozada por la embestida de Kyubimon que aterrizó sobre Musyamon y disparo su fuego sagrado desde sus nueve colas aturdiendo a más de un enemigo y sorprendiendo de sobremanera al resto. Esto le sirvió a Garurumon para apartarse del enemigo poniéndose en una mejor posición par el combate que se avecinaba. A Kyubimon se unieron Growlmon con sus feroces llamaradas. ExVeemon con sus rayos desde el cielo y Kabuterimon lanzando esferas de energía a los enemigos. Matt salió apresurado al ver la batalla y sobre todo a su compañero fuera de peligro. Sora estaba a punto de salir junto con el cuando su emblema comenzó a emitir una luz extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo tomando el objeto para revisarlo-¿porqué brilla?

-Debe ser por los emblemas-dijo Izzy observando el objeto en manos de Sora-Deben estar cerca, debemos buscarlos rápido-alegó y después partió junto con Sora, Davis los vio alejarse y fue junto con ellos.

Matt llego hasta donde estaba Garurumon atacando al par de Meramons que lo intentaban domar. El rubio lo montó y este se lanzó contra uno de los Meramons y dejo sin fuerza a otro al atacarlo con su aullido explosivo. Matt sonrio al ver el poder de su compañero y amigo. Luego alzó la vista y miro a lo lejos a Rika apoyando a su compañera, la cual peleaba contra Digitamamon pero no lograba hacerle ningún daño. Matt logro distinguir a uno de los Musyamons que seguía de pie y este parecía estar a punto de atacar con su sable a Rika. El rubio no lo pensó y bajo del lomo de su compañero para atravesar el campo de batalla al que habían llegado un grupo de Monochromons, y al que se habían sumado cuatro de los Tamers que aun podían luchar. El chico trato de llamar la atención de Rika pro esta no logro escucharlo hasta que era muy tarde. La punta del sable se mancho de sangre al rasgar el hombro del muchacho que tacleo a Rika derribándola y haciendo que ambos cayeran en el lago en medio del templo. El samurái digimon observó al par mientras resurgían del agua agitados por la repentina caída. Al lado de este se posiciono Digitamamon quien había terminando su combate con Kyubimon dejándola fura de combate convirtiéndola en una nula amenaza. Garurumon se lanzo sobre el pero Digitamamon lo ataco sacando de su cuerpo un par de manos obscuras como dos sombras que tomaron al digimon por el cuello ahorcándolo para después lanzarlo contra uno de los pilares que sostenía la estatua de Azunlongmon. Kabuterimon y ExVeemon luchaban por encima de la estatua contra los dos Devidramons eludiendo sus ataques y lanzando los propios los cuales también eran esquivados por el par de digimons negros e iban dar a la estatua que comenzaba a desmoronarse dejando caer al suelo grandes pedazos del mármol blanco y reluciente que se despedazaba al contacto con el piso y lanzaba pequeños terrones a todas partes, incluyendo el agua en la que flotaban ambos Tamers.

-Que linda escena, el muchacho defendiendo a su amada, tu eras la que se entregó hace rato verdad, ahora entiendo, tratabas de proteger al muchacho, veo que el sentimiento de ese niño es correspondido, lastima que no tendrán una larga vida que vivir juntos.

-Te equivocas en muchas cosas, y en especial en que no tendremos una vida si con eso pretendes decir que aquí nos vas a eliminar.-le espetó el rubio.

-¿No veo como puedan salir de esta?-Garurumon comenzó a ponerse de pie observando al Digitamamon que amenazaba a su compañero.-Esto ya me canso, será más fácil quitarle el emblema a un cadáver-dicho esto del interior de su cuerpo volvió a salir una sombra en dirección al par y el rubio se interpuso entre esta y Rika abrazándola con fuerza cubriéndola de modo protector. En su mano el emblema comenzó a emitir una luz Azul y Garurumon se puso de pie sintiendo toda una nueva oleada de energía y poder correr en su interior.

-Garurumon ultra Digivols a…-El rubio logro escuchar aquel grito y ver un cuerpo luminoso correr con gran velocidad, primero a cuatro patas para después dejar de usar el par delantero y correr solo con las dos traseras convirtiéndose en un ser bípedo proporcionado y atacar con una patada a Digitamamon que choco con Musyamon y dejo fuera de peligro al Matt y Rika- ¡WereGarurumon!-El digimon emitió un aullido mientras la luz se extinguía revelando a un ser con la apariencia de Garurumon pero parado solo en dos patas, con un pantalón azul con una rasgadura en la pierna derecha y una calavera en la izquierda. Llevaba púas en las rodillas y también en el puño izquierdo cuyo brazo entero estaba cubierto por una correa negra y su hombro estaba protegido con una protección café sujetada con una correa que cruzaba por su pecho y abdomen. El digimon con un estilo rebelde se preparo para el siguiente ataque adoptando una postura de combate propia de alguna disciplina marcial.

-Garurumon… digievoluciona-dijo el rubio aun manteniendo a Rika entre sus brazos la cual observaba maravillada al lobo guerrero. Tomo su digivice y reviso si el agua no le había causado ninguna falla. Al cerciorarse de que no utilizo el digianalizador y espero a recibir la información del digimon frente a ellos.

-_WereGarurumon es un digimon perfeccionado semejante a un hombre lobo, su cuerpo es más resistente que el de su pre evolución Garurumon, su agilidad y fuerza también son superiores y su velocidad con los ataques también tiene un gran aumento, sus técnicas especiales son, patada de luna llena, patada Garuru y garras de lobo las cuales se basan en la velocidad de sus movimientos. Su nivel de poder es de 96_. Es…

-Es magnifico-completo Matt percatándose hasta ese momento que seguía sujetando a Rika al igual que ella y se apartaron algo ruborizados. Hay que salir de aquí-indico el y ella solo asintió.

WereGarurumon por su parte comenzó la pelea contra Musyamon quien lo ataco con su sable con gran velocidad, pero ara WereGarurumon eso resultaba ser muy fácil de eludir y logro esquivar cada uno de los ataques del enemigo para después asestarle un contundente puñetazo en el estomago. Al caer Musyamon Digitamamon se lanzo de sorpresa sobre WereGarurumon quien no logro eludir el ataque, pero si logro recuperarse bastante rápido.

-Ni creas que esto te va a ser sencillo, ¡Gigadramon, ven aquí de inmediato!-Un rugido se escucho provenir del entre losa árboles del oasis y luego una sombra se levanto sobre ellos. Un digimon parecido volador parecido a los otros dos se aproximó a gran velocidad desde el cielo, su cabeza estaba cubierta por metal, no tenia patas solo una larga cola y sus brazos eran un par de pinzas metálicas y sus alas estaban echas también de metal. Gigadramon casi golpeo a WereGarurumon pero en ese momento fue detenido por Growlmon quien lo sostuvo sujetando su cabeza y luego lanzándolo lejos.

-Yo me encargo de ese, tu ve por Digitamamon-le indico Growlmon quien estaba acompañado por Takato.

-Matt, gracias por proteger a Rika-le dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba, sonrojando a la chica y haciendo sentir algo incomodo al muchacho.

Takato tomo su digivice y paso por cuarta vez una de las tarjetas aumentando el poder de Growlmon. Su digivice le indico el poder de su compañero, 87. Y luego reviso la información del nevó contrincante.

-Gigadramon es un digimon androide perfeccionado perteneciente a los dramon y el imperio de metal, tiene un gran poder destructivo y coordinación en el vuelo, su técnica especial es los misiles de oscuridad, tiene un nivel de poder de 80.- Lastima, no será necesario usar esta-dijo observando la tarjeta azul en sus manos -Vamos Growlmon, atácalo-el digimon rugió lanzando una bola de fuego al cielo que golpeo contra la estatua de Azunlongmon.

WereGarurumon por su parte esquivaba los ataques de Digitamamon con algo menos que dificultad y trataba de asestar los propios más sin embargo el digimon era más ágil de lo que aprecia. WereGarurumon lanzo varios zarpazos al aire que se convirtieron en ráfagas cortantes que rasguñaron el cascaron de Digitamamon elevando su enfado. Si bien, el poder de Digitamamon no era el mismo que el de WereGarurumon, eso lo compensaba la extrema dureza de su coraza. El Digitamamon atacó nuevamente embistiendo a WereGarurumon y derribándolo haciéndolo caer en el lago. Se acercó a la orilla de este para ver a su oponente cuando el saltó con gran agilidad levantando varias gotas del agua que relucieron con la luz de la luna y lo hacían parecer un astro entre varias estrellas. Mientras daba un giro en el aire dibujando con su pata una media luna que se convirtió en una onda de energía cortante. Paralela a la luna a medias en el cielo.

-¡Patada de luna llena!-gruño el digimon mientras el semicírculo giratorio golpeaba de lleno a Digitamamon lanzándolo hacia atrás con tal fuerza que al chocar contra uno de los pilares este se derrumbo dejando sin ningún soporte la cabeza de la estatua que se encontraba casi cercenada por los combates aéreos que aún continuaban.

Solo quedaban un Devidramon, combatiendo contra ExVeemon quien se lanzó en contra del digimon negro embistiéndolo a gran velocidad y enviándolo a estrellarse con la cabeza de la bestia divina que se desprendió.

Digitamamon permanecía en el suelo aun con deseos de pelear y furia que se reflejaba en el par de luces en medio de la obscuridad de su coraza que fungían como sus ojos. WereGarurumon adopto nuevamente su postura de combate pero antes de poder hacer algo logro ver la cabeza cayendo de la altura de más de veinte metros se apartó dando un salto hacia atrás pero Digitamamon no logro hacerlo y levanto la vista solo para ver el la mirada dura de la bestia sagrada talla da en el mármol que lo aplasto golpeando la grieta que el ataque de WereGarurumon le provocó y logrando así, con ese punto frágil, destruir por completo su coraza.

WereGarurumon observó la escena y no sintió la emoción de un triunfo. Al igual que el muchacho que estaba detrás de él, de hecho, las expresiones en los rostros de ambos eran las mismas, así como los pensamientos que pasaban por sus mentes. Ellos no lo sabían, pero gracias a esa digievolucion sus mentes estaban conectadas a tal grado, que casi podría decirse que eran una sola.

El combate termino cuando Growlmon ataco nuevamente con una ráfaga de fuego a Gigadramon y este huyó por el cielo obscuro a buscar refugio.

Matt se acercó a WereGarurumon quien se dio la vuelta y lo miro de frente, su altura era de más o menos dos metros y medio, menos que el largo de Garurumon peso el rubio, mientras WereGarurumon sonreí ay se iluminaba nuevamente para decrecer su tamaño y quedar convertido en un digimon con un cuerpo en la cabeza, se veía cansado, y el rubio sonrio mientras lo levantaba,

-Hace mucho que no te veía Tsunomon-dijo el rubio abrazando al digimon que se quedo dormido en brazos de su compañero.

-Gracias por ayudarme, y tratar de protegerme-dijo Rika mientras se acercaba al muchacho-el la volteó a ver y noto que su cabello estaba suelto y era sacudido por la briza nocturna. Sonreía con una expresión entre alegre y maravillada. El muchacho sintió algo extraño al ver el bello rostro de la joven pelirroja y también al ver su cabello un poco largo sacudirse por la briza que lo acariciaba.

-No fue nada, tenia que hacerlo, tú te arriesgaste por Garurumon, te lo debía.

-Entonces estamos a mano-dijo extendiendo su mano y el chico la tomo y apretó, sellando implícitamente un lazo personal- Debo admitir, que eres un hombre sorprendente, maravilloso-dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Gracias… Tú eres una mujer excepcional-dijo el también un poco sonrojado mientras apartaban sus manos pero no sus miradas. Eran tan parecidos, y lo sabían, les intrigaba ese hecho, podría decirse, que les atraía.

-¡Chicos, los encontramos!-salió gritando Davis llamando la atención de Rika y Matt quienes desviaron sus miradas y sus expresiones eran las de un par de chicos que acababan de despertar de un profundo y agradable sueño.

-¿Qué sucede?-lo cuestiono Takato mientras se acercaban a él Izzy, Sora y el muchacho que gritaba alegre.

-Los emblemas, los encontramos-dijo mostrando la pieza solida colgando de una cadena dorada y con un símbolo tallado en el que parecía una especie de cirulo envuelto en varios otros, como formando un laberinto- El emblema de la astucia.

-Y el del conocimiento-dijo Izzy mostrando el objeto parecido al del muchacho pero con otro grabado en el, un circulo conectado con una línea a otro circulo más pequeño.

-Bueno… entonces creo que todo esta hecho, vámonos de aquí-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa fatigada al ver el templo casi todo destruido, paso de ser tan majestuoso, a ser un montón de ruinas, eso le pareció triste, injusto, la guerra podía convertir lo más bello del mundo, en lo más insignificante. Sora se le acercó y le tomo la mano apretándola con cariño. El muchacho busco sus ojos y sonrio al verlos, relucientes como siempre.

-Ya todo acabo, todo esta bien-le dijo ella.

-No, esto apenas empieza, estamos lejos de terminar-le aclaró el muchacho con fuerza y decisión en su mirada.

**Refugio de los desterrados, en el continente Sarvar, en el digimundo.**

**Abril 23 de 2081**

Taichi pensaba que el nombre de aquel refugio era el más apropiado. El refugio de los desterrados, el refugio de quienes no eran como los demás, que no seguían el modelo prestablecido que decían servía para garantizar la paz, la paz era el respeto pensaba el, solo eso. Miro su reloj y se percato de que la media noche estaba por comenzar. "Treinta segundos para que terminara el día", se dijo. Pensó en sus compañeros, sus amigos, ¿como seria aquella misión? Aunque estaba seguro de que primero debía preocuparse por si mismo, eso no le daba la tranquilidad que él quería obtener. A su lado permanecía Koromon, alerta, preparado como si un ataque se fuera a levar a cabo en cualquier momento. Ambos esperaban apartados del campamento, frente a una cueva que estaba al lado de una desembocadura del rio que formaba un pequeño lago, la llegada de Jijimon. El chico se puso de pie y se estiró un poco, cansado de estar sentado, cuando sintió que el digimon estaba aproximándose.

-Ya era hora, estamos aquí desde hace tres horas, desde que termino la cena.

-Ay, ya cállate, necesitaba tiempo para hacer la digestión-dijo acompañando sus palabras con sus típicas carcajadas-La primera prueba, es mantener la paciencia, y veo que fallaste.-Dijo haciendo sentir al muchacho preocupado.-Pero bueno, no es tan importante esa prueba, acompáñame-le pidió y el anciano digimon se adentro en la cueva. El chico dudo al igual que Koromon y se mantuvieron quietos, atemorizados por lo que venia a continuación-¡Anda, prometo no morderte si eso te hace sentir mejor!-el chico miro a Koromon y ambos se asintieron. Lo tomó entre sus manos y entro en la cueva. Era obscura, no lograba distinguir nada en ella, el panorama era tan igual por todas partes, que ni siquiera estaba seguro si seguía avanzando o se había quedado quieto. El silencio era sepulcral, no podía ni escuchar sus propios pasos o su respiración. El miedo se apoderaba de él, pero sentía el deseo de continuar, de seguir, de completar el entrenamiento. Y sintió que estos pensamientos lo iluminaban y le esclarecían el alma. Pero la realidad era que había llegado a un lugar iluminado, contrastante con aquella obscuridad en la que se había sumergido, ahora se encontraba en un lugar completamente en blanco, iluminado, tanto que le hacia sentir algo incomodo.

-¿En donde estoy?-dijo el muchacho que había perdido de vista a Jijimon-¿En donde estamos?

-Estamos, en el espacio, entre la vida, y la muerte.-le contesto Jijimon quien estaba detrás de él y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. Es difícil poder entrar aquí, ya que la naturaleza dicta que, o estamos muertos, o estamos vivos, el punto intermedio dura menos de una milésima mientras el cuerpo deja de funcionar y el alma se desprende de la materia, y te advierto, de aquí tienes que salir, o vivo, o muerto, y las probabilidades son las mismas para ambos resultados. ¿Estas listo para lo que viene?-lo cuestionó el anciano.

-Más listo imposible-respondió con valentía el chico.

-Entonces, que comience el entrenamiento.

_En el próximo capitulo…_

_-Combate con miedo, y pierdes, ¿Qué hacer para no perder entonces genio?_

_-Encontramos a Etemon._

_-Si me lo permiten, diré que esta misión es suicidio._

_-Esto esta peor de lo que pensé._

_-Mi papá nos abandonó a mí y a mi mamá cuando yo era muy pequeña, de él jamás recibí cariño, y mi madre es muy distante, yo no conozco ese sentimiento llamado amor._

_-No digas eso, eso no es verdad._

_-Confió en ti, confía en ti, confía en lo que sientes… lo que sentimos._

_-Estas listo, ya más no puedo hacer, y no es necesario._

_-Agumon, nos toca ayudar._

_-Jure vengarme de ti Etemon, y ahora, tengo una idea de como hacerlo._

_-¡Sora!_

_-Maldito Kamiya, ¡es tu culpa!_

_-Yo lo cause, yo lo voy a resolver._

_-Ten mucho cuidado, me preocupo mucho por ti._

_-¿Por mi?, ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?_

_-Tú adivínalo._

Espero haya sido de su agrado, me despido deseándoles lo mejor, nos leeremos la próxima semana.


	20. XX Recuperando la confianza

**Capitulo XX**

_-Etemon ha fallado._

_-Pienso que es muy pronto para decir eso, señor._

_-¿Eso piensas?, ¿Sera acaso porque él fue tu elección, por lo que la culpa caería en tu si él falla?_

_-Seria un mentiroso si dijera que eso no influye en nada, pero no es solo por eso, enserio. Etemon es un digimon muy descuidado, pero muy fuerte y…_

_-Y no me ha conseguido ningún emblema, esos Tamers no pueden obtener los emblemas._

_-Lo se…_

_-…Otra cosa que quiero discutir, es el hecho de que aun no das con él._

_-Créame señor, hago todo lo posible pero, es más difícil de lo que parece._

_-¿No será que me estas traicionando?_

_-No señor, no es eso, yo solo._

_-James. Has estado conmigo desde el principio, o eso me has hecho creer, te has ganado mi confianza, no la mal utilices, mi victoria es irrefutable, el esfuerzo de unos cuantos solo causa retrasos menores, mi guerra acabara marcándome a mi, como vencedor._

_-Lo se mi señor._

_-Eso espero, encuentra al elegido y a su acompañante, son lo único que falta para mi victoria._

**Montaña del sabio en el bosque Minori, en el continente Boro, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 24 de 2081**

James abrió los ojos con lentitud como despertando de un sueño. Estaba de pie, parado en la sima de la montaña del sabio. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse mientras su mente divagaba. Cualquiera diría que estaba soñando despierto, pero la verdad era que el hacia mucho más que eso. Tenía una habilidad sensorial muy particular, de la cual sabía sacarle muy bien provecho. Se sorprendió al no poder encontrar aquello, (más bien a aquel) que buscaba. No le tomo mucha importancia, estaba seguro de que lo lograría después. Y con eso en mente llego a la orilla de la montaña desde donde se arrojó a la obscuridad del bosque cubierto por el manto de la noche. Sintió el frui aire recorrer su cuerpo a una gran distancia del suelo. Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, y en medio de eso el solo respiro profundo y antes de desaparecer por completo dejo salir su ultimo sus piro con una palabra, un nombre que escapo de su boca.

-Tai.-Y desapareció centímetros antes de chocar con la tierra.

"**Recuperando la confianza"**

**El limbo**

**Abril 28 de 2081**

Agumon miro a ambos lados antes de seguir con su camino. Salto con agilidad y se oculto detrás de una roca grande y resistente al parecer. Se asomo por un lado de esta e hiso una señal para que el chico que estaba detrás de él lo siguiera. Taichi corrió con todas sus fuerzas y salto casi igualando la agilidad de Agumon, llegando por poco a la sima de la roca que usaba como escudo el digimon. Se deslizó por ella y quedo al lado de su compañero. Se miraron y asintieron antes de seguir corriendo. Se encontraban cerca de su objetivo. Un cáliz verde sobre una mesa en medio de la habitación blanca en la que se habían esparcido varias rocas y obstáculos para probar las concisiones físicas del par. Tai tomo el cáliz y se puso de espaldas con su digimon observando los alrededores, a la espera de algún ataque, mismo que nunca llegó. Se dispusieron pues continuar su camino y fue entonces cuando una bola de fuego callo del cielo. El muchacho apenas logro evitarla y luego alzó la vista para tratar de identificar al enemigo. No logro distinguir nada, pero sabia que estaba por ahí, cerca, ala espera de otra oportunidad para atacarlo.

No pudo hacer mucho por encontrarlo pues en ese momento un ser que vestido con una gabardina café se lanzo sobre el derribándolo y sosteniendo sus brazos para inmovilizarlo. Agumon quiso acudir a su ayuda cuando el ser que los había atacado salto de entre un montón de rocas y lo embistió con la cabeza. Agumon logro levantarse rápido para seguir la confrontación, mientras que el digimon de piel obscura comenzó a zigzaguear a una velocidad impresionante, muy similar a la de Agumon. El digimon amarillo lo imito y se comenzó a acercar a su oponente zigzagueando hasta que chocaron lanzando ambos un golpe con sus afiladas garras las cuales chocaron produciendo un sonido parecido al de dos espadas colisionando en medio de la batalla.

Tai aparto la vista de aquella escena para poder concentrarse en su propio predicamento, y actuó golpeando la espalda de su contrincante con ambos pies al mismo tiempo mandándolo hacia adelante casi haciendo que su cabeza golpeara el suelo. Aprovecho el poco tiempo que el enemigo estuvo en el suelo para levantarse y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Tai completamente de pie, y aquel hombre misterioso con una capucha que cubría su cara y que solo dejaba ver algo de cabello obscuro permanecía arrodillado frente al castaño.

El chico quiso asestarle una patada en la cara pero el encapuchado la eludió lanzándose al frente agachando la cabeza, para después impulsarse con una mano y alcanzar la altura y cercanía suficiente y golpearlo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire. El castaño sintió el intenso dolor en su estomago pero soporto de manera admirable y sujeto la mano de su adversario para jalarlo con toda su fuerza, levantarlo y finalmente atraerlo a él y plantarle el puño en la cara mandándolo con fuerza al suelo.

Agumon escupió una flama que golpeo de llego al digimon de ojos verdes y lo dejo al lado de su compañero. El encapuchado se levanto con dificultad, ya con la cabeza descubierta, mostrando el mismo rostro que el muchacho castaño que lo miraba sin sorpresa alguna. Era una copia perfecta de Taichi, a excepción de que aquel lucia una piel pálida y un cabello completamente negro. Su compañero, un Agumon de piel negra observaba fijamente a su contraparte como dos viejos enemigos. El imitador tomo de entre su ropa un objeto obscuro, un digivice negro, y Taichi lo imito tomando el suyo también. El Agumon negro fue rodeado por una neblina negra que aumento de volumen y luego revelo a un Greymon de piel azulada que rugió con furia y lanzo varias bolas de fuego en todas direcciones. Tai sabía lo que debía hacer y levanto su digivice pero antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra una imagen terrorífica paso por su mente.

-¿Y si Agumon no digievoluciona correctamente?-pensó recordando a SkullGreymon. Agumon se lanzó sin pensar a la batalla, seguro de que digievolucionaría a Greymon, cuando la misma imagen que paso por la mente de Tai, se mostro en la suya.

-¿Y si en ves de convertirme en Greymon…?-pensó disminuyendo la velocidad con que corría quedando a la merced de el Greymon falso que lo golpeo con la cola mandándolo a estrellarse con el chico derribando ambos. Preparo su mega flama la cual disparó contra el par que sintió la intensidad del fuego que estaba por incinerarlos. Ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir la cercanía del fuego que luego se desvaneció en el aire, junto a los dos imitadores.

-Fue suficiente.-dijo Jijimon al ver al muchacho casi ser asesinado por si mismo. El anciano digimon se aproximó a la pareja Tamer-digimon y los miro con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza-Eso fue lamentable.-fue lo único que pronunció.

-Hicimos tanto como pudimos, conseguimos el cáliz-dijo alzando el objeto en sus manos que después también se desvaneció en el aire.

-El objetivo no era ese, los últimos cinco días, el objetivo nunca a sido ese.-le dijo Jijimon, como ya tantas veces atrás le había dicho.

-Seria más fácil completar eso si me dijeras cual es el maldito objetivo.-Jijimon lo miró serio, un tanto molesto-si, si, ya se, "no puedo decirte el objetivo del ejercicio, eso es cosa tuya, eso es algo que debes aprender solo"-repasó las palabras del anciano digimon las cuales tenia bien memorizadas por las repetidas ocasiones en que las había escuchado. Agumon permanecía a su lado, cansado, y con fuerza apenas para mantenerse en pie, él estaba en la misma situación, pero hacia un esfuerzo por no demostrarlo.

-Combate con miedo, y pierdes, ¿Qué hacer para no perder entonces genio?-le pregunto Jijimon al castaño que lo miró mostrando el no entender que es lo que trataba de explicar aquel anciano y sabio digimon.

-Bueno pues, lo más obvio seria el…

-Descansen un rato, luego continuaremos-sentenció Jijimon, para después marcharse rumbo a la nada. Ese lugar era bastante confuso, Tai no estaba del todo seguro de que ya hubieran transcurrido cinco días. En todo ese tiempo, no había sentido sueño, hambre, ni había visto que obscureciera, por lo que no estaba seguro de que hora era, ni que día, ni nada para resumir.

-Oye, Jijimon-lo llamó el muchacho antes de que se alejara demasiado como acostumbraba, desapareciendo por largos ratos, dejándolo a merced de la locura por estar en ese espacio infinito y vacío. Jijimon alzó la vista como quien mide el tiempo observando la posición del sol (sol inexistente en ese lugar) y luego lo miró a él.

-Son las 11 am. Tal vez ya sea medio día, no estoy muy seguro.-dijo y a continuación se marchó, sin decir nada más, y sin producir sonido alguno con sus pisadas.

Taichi se sentó en el piso blanco, y después se recostó en el posicionando sus manos bajo su cabeza para que fungieran como almohada. Un pensamiento en especifico le mantenía atado a la realidad, le hacia estar seguro de que seguía vivo, y de que aun tenia algo por lo que regresar con sus compañeros. Siguió recostado por un largo rato. Aunque le era imposible quedarse dormido (cosa que había descubierto según calculaba el, el segundo día de estadía en ese lugar), lograba un buen nivel de relajación al estar tirado sobre ese piso ni frio ni cálido. La sensación de no sentir sensación alguna era reconfortante, y le ayudaba a recuperar las fuerzas con gran rapidez. Miro en su brazo el sucio vendaje que llevaba desde hacia ya varios días y lo retiro sin cuidado alguno, la herida había sanado por completo casi sin dejar cicatriz, cosa que no le sorprendió, eso era común en su cuerpo y aunque a muchos dejaba asombrados, a él le resultaba algo de lo más normal.

Sostuvo la venda a una altura que le permitía verla perfectamente bien. Estaba algo manchada de tierra, vieja y desgastada por las constantes caídas y demás golpes que había tenido en esos días de entrenamiento. Sonrió al pensar en la ex dueña de ese pedazo de tela y se levanto quedando sentado en el piso del limbo. Se levanto después renovado, y listo para continuar, sin poder evitar que un nombre escapara de su boca.

-Mimí…

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, En la Tierra**

**Abril 28 de 2081**

Mimí Jugaba con una pluma mientras veía al profesor hablar cosas que en realidad, ni siquiera intentaba escuchar. El que fuera una Tamer, no significaba que debía abandonar sus estudios, eso era algo que sus padres se habían encargado en repetirle tanto, que seguramente jamás mientras siguiera viva lograría olvidarlo. La suerte era que en la misma mansión podía recibir educación hasta el grado universitario, en diferentes horarios para así poder cumplir con sus obligaciones como Tamer, y más recientemente, como una de las Tamers elegidas, y ahora también portadora de uno de los doce legendarios emblemas. Lo malo, era que debido a sus contantes actividades y poco tiempo libre, debía estudiar fines de semana y vacaciones para reponer los días que faltaba a clases, cosa que igual hacían los demás Tamers claro, aunque en esa ocasión se encontraba solo acompañada por cinco chicos que parecían estar muy interesados en la clase de anatomía.

La pluma resbalo de sus dedos y se estrelló en el suelo causando un ruido que inundo la sala casi vacía. Se agachó para recogerla sintiendo la mirada severa del profesor sobre ella y evitando a toca costa hacer contacto con esta para evitar acrecentar su ofensa hacia la materia de Anatomía. Antes de que el profesor pudiera articular palabra alguna en contra del comportamiento de la castaña sonó un timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase.

-Pueden retirarse… Ah, antes de que se vallan, tengo sus reportes calificados, debo decir que me impresionaron algunos-dijo entregando dos de los trabajos-otros… son bastante buenos-dijo entregando otros tres-pero, ay algunos que en verdad me decepcionan-dijo mientras ponía en manos de Mimí su reporte, el cual tenia en la primera hoja un ocho dibujado con un marcador color rojo.

-Me parece que esta es una buena calificación.-dijo ella levantando la vista encarando al profesor.

-Si, pero no es a lo que tu aspiras, ¿Qué sucede Mimí?, eres una de mis mejores alumnas, junto con Izzy. Te e notado rara desde hace algunos días, ¿Algo no anda bien?-preguntó con un tono respetuoso tratado de no meterse demás en los asuntos de la chica.

-Usted sabe que las cosas no han estado… tranquilas últimamente.

-Si, si, estoy al tanto de tu admisión en el grupo especial de Tamers pero tu comportamiento, siento, que nada tiene que ver con eso, estas descolocada, y tiene que ver con un aspecto que nula relación tiene con tus actividades como Tamers. ¿Se puede saber que es?-ella desvió la mirada antes de contestarle con voz débil.

-No, pero prometo no volver a fallar de este modo-dijo y el profesor bufo un tanto preocupado.

-Esta bien, por cierto, toma-dijo entregándole varios trabajos que la chica tomo sin objetar-Entrégalos por favor a tus amigos, debemos estar pasando por tiempos en verdad difíciles si todos decidieron faltar hoy a la clase.

-Si, se trata de un digimon en específico, Etemon.

-Ah, si, me llego la noticia de que instalaron un campamento especial para monitorear sus movimientos y así atraparlo. Así que ahí deben estar Matt, Izzy, Sora y los demás muchachos, bien, salúdalos de mi parte… Ah, y también al chico Kamiya, Taichi si no mal recuerdo, a él no lo e visto en más tiempo que al resto, creo que más de una semana, es un chico con cabeza para el estudio, pero eso no le quita lo irresponsable y flojo. Dile que se organice mejor para no descuidar su preparación académica, ni su desarrollo como Tamer.

-Si, yo… yo se lo hare saber.-dijo mientras se retiraba.

-Tu tampoco te distraigas, eres buena estudiante, sigue siéndolo.-oyó que le gritaba el profesor mientras ella abandonaba el aula. Se dirigió a su habitación para dejar los trabajos, ya que en la mansión solo estaba ella y Matt (quien partiría de regreso al digimundo en poco tiempo según tenía entendido). Al subir las escaleras sé topó con el rubio que la miró algo serio y desanimado. Ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para anticipar el hecho de que algo le perturbaba, desde ya varios días atrás su relación se había vuelto más frívola y distante de lo que era antes, y ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de cambiar ese hecho. Matt bajo un par de escalones para quedar en el que la chica castaña se había quedado quieta y luego solo sonrió forzadamente dejando una mueca desconcertante en su rostro.

-Hola-dijo intentando sonar lo más cordial posible. Mimí permaneció en silencio incapaz de devolver el saludo mientras que Matt comenzaba a lucir cada vez más impaciente por que la chica le diera una pequeña muestra de algún sentimiento hacia él.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijeron ambos al unísono compartiendo una pequeña sonrisa por la coincidencia. Aunque esto no ayudaba mucho a la tensa situación.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-preguntó Matt recuperando un semblante serio.

-¿De que quieres hablar tú?-preguntó la castaña con la misma expresión que él en el rostro.

-Bueno yo…-El muchacho se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una especie de alarma proveniente de su bolsillo. Gabumon se aproximó a él saliendo de la habitación que compartían cargando una mochila en su espalda al igual que el Ishida.

-Creo que debes irte-dijo la castaña con notable desilusión mientras el rubio abría el mensaje de texto que acababa de llegar a su digivice.

-Es un mensaje de Joe, esta en el refugio, al parecer es algo de suma importancia, tal vez debas venir.

-Lo haría pero, tengo algo que hacer, un encargo de Charles.-dijo mientras subía otro escalón viéndose más alta que el rubio-de todos modos, creo que debemos hablar.

-Si… lo se, quiero discutir algo importante contigo.

-Yo igual y es importante que lo haga pronto.

-Te entiendo Mimí, yo…-nuevamente el digivice emitió el ruido que alertaba al dueño de este la llegada de un mensaje-debo irme ya, de verdad están impacientes.-aclaró para después partir junto con Gabumon al refugio de Jijimon por una razón que no conocía. Mimí lo observó bajar a prisa la escalera y luego dirigirse al sótano del edificio con el fin de cruzar el portal que lo llevaría al digimundo. Desvió sus pensamientos de ese asunto para concentrarse en el encargo que tenia que cumplir. Dejo los trabajos de Anatomía en su habitación y luego salió de esta con Palmon como acompañante. Abrió el sobre que llevaba en las manos para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. La hoja que estaba en el interior de dicho sobre, estaba firmada y todo estaba en orden por lo que no habría mayores complicaciones cuando ella llegara al lugar al que se dirigiría en poco tiempo. Por ultimo para cerciorarse al cien por ciento de lo correcto que estaba aquel documento leyó el nombre que resaltaba con letras mayúsculas en el primer párrafo del texto.

-Kouta-y salió de la mansión con intensiones de ordenar la liberación de aquel muchacho.

**Refugio de los desterrados, en el continente Sarvar, en el digimundo.**

**Abril 28 de 2081**

Matt corría por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la sala común del refugio que tenia varios caminos como ramificaciones del tronco de un árbol que guiaban a distintas partes. En el antiguo campo de entrenamiento situado en el centro de una peculiar selva, ubicada en medio de la pradera del continente Sarvar, se había instalado un portal que transportaba a los Tamers de la mansión Riuga al refugio de los desterrados. El rubio subió las escaleras en compañía de su fiel digimon y llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba reunido un grupo significativo de Tamers, y en el centro, sentados alrededor de una mesa se encontraba un hombre de atuendo militar, Piximon y varios de los Tamers del grupo "niños elegidos". Mat tomo asiento entre Joe y Sora, dirigiéndole una sonrisa fugaz a esta última.

-Bien, ya que el Tamers de nivel perfeccionado esta presente, ¿Podemos iniciar?-pregunto el hombre de atuendo militar y volteo a ver a Piximon.

-Si, me parece lo más apropiado, pi-Piximon tomo con dos dedos el bastón que mantenía clavado a la mesa y este emitió una luz creando una figura como el proyector de hologramas que Joe conocía tan bien- Encontramos a Etemon-Uno de los presentes, Ken Ichijouji, no pudo evitar el saltar sobre su asiento al escuchar aquel nombre ser pronunciado. Yolei lo miró sorprendida por su reacción, mientras que Cody, el miembro más joven de todos, solo atino a reír disimuladamente con la reacción del chico de cabello azulado.

-¿Dónde esta?-se apresuró a preguntar Sora cuando las cosas recuperaron seriedad.

-En el centro del territorio que a dominado, a trecientos kilómetros al suroeste de aquí, en una especie de fortaleza, resguardada por gran cantidad de digimons. En ese lugar se encuentra el centro de sus redes obscuras, destruyendo estas, liberamos al continente de su amenaza, ya no tendrá ninguna ventaja sobre nosotros. Estaremos listos para atacarlo y detenerlo completamente.-Explicó El militar sonriendo mientras imaginaba el hecho de terminar esa contienda. Como todo un hombre de guerra, la victoria sobre un rival fuerte le significaba un placer sumamente grande.

-Si me lo permiten, diré que esta misión es suicidio-dijo de forma no muy alentadora Ken.-Si mal no escuche, dijo que esta en una fortaleza, resguardada por varios digimons, en otras palabras, es lo mismo que entrar en la boca del lobo.

-Entonces, tendremos que enviar a un lobo más grande, ¿No les parece?-dijo el militar observando a Matt-Ustedes irán, para infiltrarse y destruir el núcleo de las redes obscuras, mientras que un grupo que ya esta listo, y en línea de batalla, atacara la fortaleza de modo que concentraran toda su fuerza militar en detener el ataque directo, sin darse cuenta de que no es más que una simple distracción. Al caer el sistema de redes obscuras de Etemon, no podrá monitorear la actividad en el continente, lo que lo volverá más vulnerable, y en caso de que fueran a toparse con Etemon, con usted ira Matt Ishida, el Tamer que ha logrado elevar a su digimon al nivel perfeccionado gracias a uno de los míticos emblemas.

-El que Matt Ishida, lograra hacer que su digimon llegara a la siguiente fase, en una sola ocasión, no significa que podrá hacerlo cuando le apetezca. No es algo seguro, y es riesgoso confiar en que podrá suceder nuevamente un milagro como ese.

-Matt y Gabumon lograron despertar el poder del emblema, pi, lo que significa que el emblema a elegido por completo a Matt para que él sea su portador, pi, y por lo que veo, Gabumon se encuentra completamente recuperado del desgaste de energía luego de alcanzar el nivel perfeccionado, por lo que no existe impedimento alguno para que el y Matt logren nuevamente alcanzar la siguiente digievolucion, pi.

-Es esa la razón por la que mandamos llamarte con tanta urgencia, esperaba que trajeras contigo a los otros individuos que portan emblemas, tengo entendido que ya son seis.-Argumentó el militar.

-Bueno, una de las portadoras de un emblemas tenia un encargo especial-comenzó Matt-por lo que no pudo venir, y otro esta, bueno el…

-Taichi esta pasando por un entrenamiento especial, pi-Comentó el Ada digimon.

-En cuanto a Davis, el partió al continente Boro ayer por la noche.-Se apresuró a decir Ken.

-E Izzy, esta trabajando con los Tamers del grupo especial que fueron a España hace unos días.-Dijo Sora formando parte de la conversación.

-Pero aun así, Sora también porta un emblema.-Dijo Joe volteando a ver a la pelirroja.

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó el militar a lo que la chica bajo la mirada.

-Si… lo es.-contestó la chica.

-Muy bien, entonces… ustedes seis irán para destruir desde adentro la fortaleza de Etemon.

-Disculpe… señor, una pregunta-habló Ken y su mirada mostraba escepticismo-¿Cómo es que lograron hallar a Etemon?

-Un equipo especial entro al territorio dominado y mandaron desde dentro de la fortaleza un mensaje revelando la ubicación del enemigo, antes de que todo el equipo callera.-Yolei bajo la mirada entristecida por las palabras del militar, y el tono tan frívolo y desinteresado con que las decía. Ella era una chica dulce y sin sentimientos de odio, amable y que sobre todo odiaba la violencia, convertirse en Tamer fue de las decisiones más difíciles de su corta vida, pero era al fin y al cabo algo que le satisfacía enormemente, sobre todo con el pensamiento de que ella ayudaba a que menos vidas se vieran afectadas por el odio y la furia.

Ken por su parte, analizó más las palabras del hombre que la forma en que las había dicho. No se sorprendió por la forma tan frívola de manejar ese tipo de situaciones, que tenia ese hombre, ya que estaba seguro, eso era algo necesario si se es un hombre de guerra. Lo que le parecía extraño, o digno de ser evaluado, era la situación que el militar planteaba, un grupo que había logrado entrar a una fortaleza que albergaba al más grande enemigo al que les había tocado enfrentar, ¿era eso algo creíble?, aun con el resultado trágico que habían tenido esos desafortunados Tamers, ¿Era completamente seguro el creer que la información obtenida era del todo cierta? No expreso su duda en ese momento, ya habría tiempo después.

-¿Partiremos ahora mismo?-preguntó Matt.

-Es lo mejor, un helicóptero los espera afuera, cuento con ustedes.-fueron las ultimas palabras que el militar les dirigió para después ponerse de pie y marcharse. Matt miro al grupo sintiendo particular preocupación por el más joven de los integrantes. Un niño de cabello castaño y corte de pelo en forma de hongo acompañado por un digimon amarillo cubierto por una capa de piel escamosa aparentemente dura a modo de coraza. Si su memoria no era mala, aquel chico de diez años era Cody Hida.

**Esfinge de Baihumon, en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 28 de 2081**

Se cuenta que Baihumon, es una bestia sagrada, una deidad en el digimundo, y un poderoso guerrero. El más fuerte de las cuatro bestias sagradas, al igual que el más joven, o eso es lo que cuenta la leyenda de aquel digimon en cuyo honor estaba construida la Esfinge que adornaba el desierto inerte rodeado de las ruinas de la ciudad que un día fue una importante capital en ese continente. El helicóptero sobrevolaba la construcción ofreciendo a sus pasajeros un panorama completo y perfecto de tan majestuosa construcción. La Esfinge era una perfecta reproducción de la bestia sagrada, un enorme, gigantesco tigre blanco con una especie de mascara cubriendo su rostro y garras grandes y afiladas en sus patas, que llevaban también brazaletes con púas haciendo lucir a aquel mitológico ser aun más imponente.

Aun que en realidad, en ese momento lo que más resaltaba de aquella construcción no era la perfección de los detalles, si no la contienda que se desarrollaba ahí. Los Tamers combatían a los digimons del ejército que Etemon había reunido, varios de los cuales tenían una especie de cable negro enterrado en sus nucas. Matt observó con curiosidad ese detalle recordando los engranes negros de los digimons a los que habían combatido en la isla file cuando vencieron a Devimon.

-Esos cables obscuros los controlan-dijo Ken al ver la curiosidad en el rostro del rubio.

-Igual que los engranes negros de Devimon.

-Ah, si, leí el informe de la primer misión del grupo comandados por Kamiya, parece ser que no lo hiso también ya que no esta aquí con nosotros en este importante movimiento, es un mediocre bueno para nada.-Matt se quito el cinturón de seguridad que le cruzaba el pecho y se lanzó sobre el muchacho que tenía enfrente, acomodado en su asiento y lo tomó por el cuello con ambas manos reflejando en sus ojos genuino enfado.

-¡Retira lo eso!-le espetó con rabia el muchacho.

-¡Matt!-le gritó sora quitándose también ella el cinturón levantándose para tomar por los hombros al muchacho que seguía sujetando violentamente al peli azul. Su semblante se tranquilizó poco a poco mientras disminuía la fuerza de su agarre.

-No sabes nada sobre el, así que no opines-dijo mientras regresaba a su asiento y tomaba del piso del helicóptero que comenzaba a descender con lentitud en un área algo apartada de la esfinge.

-¿Y tu si sabes mucho de el?, no sabemos de donde viene, quien es, no sabemos nada.-le dijo Ken mirándolo con seriedad.

-Sé que no tiene malas intenciones, es lo único que necesito saber-dijo para continuar defendiendo al castaño no presente en ese lugar.

-Ingenuo-susurro el muchacho desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?-rugió Matt levantándose con tal rapidez que la mochila en su regazo quedo a escasos centímetros de los pies de Ken. Gabumon reacciono quitándose su cinturón para hacer lo que Sora antes había hecho y evitar una confrontación entre aquellos dos muchachos. Ken estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento cuando observó por la ventana a un digimon insecto de color rojo que se dirigía hacia el vehículo aéreo.

-¡Matt, sujétate!-le gritó al rubio que estaba seguro por la expresión del muchacho, de que eso no era una artimaña, se giró para apreciar al digimon envistiendo con sus enormes fauces abiertas al helicóptero, cortando el metal con sus tenazas casi cortando al chico que salto hacia un lado para evitar ser lastimado.

Matt calló sobre Gabumon mientras que el digimon que seguía atacando el helicóptero lo sujetaba y continuaba clavando sus tenazas para perforarlo y destrozarlo. Gabumon lanzo una llamarada azul que entro en la boca del digimon que los atacaba cuando este intento encajar sus tenazas nuevamente sobre le helicóptero y debido a esto el digimon soltó la maquina voladora que comenzó a descender girando sobre su eje. La puerta del vehículo se desprendió dejando un gran hueco de un lado. Matt y Gabumon, quienes no estaban asegurados a nada se sacudieron dentro del vehículo estrellándose en el cristal a un lado de la abertura del vehículo. El chico rubio se sujeto del cinturón de seguridad dado por la confrontación contra el digimon y sujeto con el brazo libre a Gabumon rodeándolo y aprisionándolo con toda su fuerza para evitar que saliera por la abertura del helicóptero que aun estaba a más de cien metros del suelo.

Sora miró el cinturón al que Matt estaba aferrado romperse dejando a la pareja sin seguridad alguna y esto permitió que ambos salieran del vehículo, que milagrosamente no los golpeo pese a los giros que daba mientras caía. Sora no pensó mucho en ello y presiono el botón que liberaba la correa del cinturón que cruzaba su cuerpo manteniéndola segura en aquel vehículo en descenso. Biyomon parecía comprender muy bien lo que hacia y la imito para después, ambas, saltar del vehículo mientras que Sora tomaba entre sus manos su digivice. El calor que invadió el cuerpo de ambas era distinto al que comúnmente sentían al realizar aquella acción, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. La forma de Biyomon cambio de manera drástica en cuestión de segundos dejando ver a un ave del tamaño del helicóptero medio destrozado, en cuya pata se encontraba aferrada la chica pelirroja que seguía con la mirada a Matt y Gabumon que seguían cayendo. No le costó mucho a Birdramon alcanzar la altura que tenían, ni tampoco el atraparlos sin herirlos con una de sus patas a la que el par se aferro, más sin embargo el verdadero reto fue el eludir las llamaradas y demás ataques que venían desde la tierra y que pasaban rozando a aquel digimon volador. Matt miro bajo sus pies el campo de batalla y luego miro al frente notando que caerían del lado contrario en que se suponía debían aterrizar.

Birdramon ubico un lugar entre algunas chozas abandonadas para poder descender cuando algo le golpeo el ala izquierda causándole un agudo e intenso dolor que la obligo a doblar el ala causando un desequilibrio que los hiso descender a gran velocidad. Logro extender nuevamente el ala con un gran esfuerzo para evitar el estrellarse con la velocidad que llevaban, más aun así el impacto fue duro haciendo a Birdramon regresar a su etapa Rookie, mientras que sus acompañantes quedaron adoloridos entre los escombros, y semi ocultos entre la arena.

Joe abrió los ojos, viendo sobre el la intensa luz del sol que lo segó por un momento. Se giro para huir del luminoso astro y después se levanto con dificultad sintiendo dolor en las palmas de las manos al ponerlas contra la arena. Tocio un poco mientras se enderezaba y miro a su alrededor sin reconocer mucho. Se palpo la cara la cual sentía húmeda y se percato de que tenía una abertura en la frente que emanaba la sangre que ahora le cubría la mitad del rostro. Frente a él, a varios metros se desarrollaba la pelea, que destruía la esfinge de Baihumon, mientras que detrás de él, se encontraba el destrozado helicóptero que los había llevado hasta ahí. No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que había sucedido, las cosas habían pasado en un abrir y serrar de ojos y en ese momento se encontraba revisando el área tratando de encontrar a su compañero. Gomamon salió de entre la arena saltando para embestir al chico que reacciono alegre al verlo sano y salvo, y con la energía que lo caracterizaba. Luego pudo ver a Yolei, sentada sobre una piedra con un digimon con apariencia de ave a su lado aparentemente consolándola. Cody permanecía detrás de un muro de piedra observando la batalla a una distancia considerable de ellos.

-Esto esta peor de lo que pensé-dijo el joven muchacho mientras veía con tristeza el campo de batalla.

Joe estuvo a punto de preguntar por Ken cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del helicóptero y pudo ver al muchacho salir del interior de este ayudando al piloto que tenía una abertura en la cabeza y la pierna dislocada. Se aproximó a él para ayudarle a Ken que sonrio agradecido, lo recostaron sobre la arena cubierta por la sombra de uno de los varios muros de piedra que los rodeaban, y que los mantenían un poco ocultos.

-Caímos varios metros lejos del lugar acordado-mencionó Ken mientras revisaban la herida del piloto.

-Si… ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó el muchacho mayor.

-Lo que se supone vinimos a hacer, pero primero hay que ayudar a este hombre, luego hacer un plan para entrar a la fortaleza, y esperar que todos alga bien.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Joe concordando por completo con Ken sobre que eso era lo más inteligente que podían hacer-Hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mi mochila, ¿puedes traerla?

-Wormmon, mi compañero, ya esta en eso-dijo y miró a atrás para ver al digimon que arrastraba una mochila. Joe pensó por primera vez desde que había reaccionado en Sora y Matt, había logrado ver al muchacho ser rescatado por Birdramon, así que estaba muy seguro de que ese parte estaba bien, solo esperaba que pudieran mantenerse así, sabia de la terca forma de ser de ambos, y sus constantes pleitos por los días que llevaba viviendo en la mansión Riuga, así que no estaba del todo seguro de que aquellos dos pudieran hacer bien las cosas estando solos.

Matt se levanto de entre la arena y miro junto a el a Gabumon quien lo imito poniéndose de pie. El muchacho rubio miro junto a el a Sora quien parecía estar sosteniendo algo. Cuando su visión se hiso menos borrosa, logro distinguir que lo que Sora tenia en las manos era a su compañera Biyomon quien tenia un ala dañada. Se aproximó a Sora para tratar de tranquilizarla y ella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esta bien, solo algo cansada-dijo refiriéndose a su compañera digimon.

-Si, es fuerte, como su Tamer.-aseguró el muchacho.-Sora sonrio por el cumplido y se levanto con Biyomon inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Debemos buscar a los demás, no podemos andar por aquí solos.

-Si, lo se, ¿por donde comenzamos?

-No estoy segura, pero creo que…-Una honda de energía cortante golpeo la arena frente a Sora quien retrocedió al desconcertada. Otras dos hondas chocaron contra la arena obligando a Matt a separarse de la chica dando dos grandes zancadas a un lado. El rubio escucho el aleteo de un ser volador sobre el y al levantar la vista pudo distinguir un par de hondas más que casi lo parten en dos pero Gabumon lo jalo para evitar esto. El digimon que los atacaba aterrizo plantando sus pies en la arena. Era un digimon insecto, verde y de tres metros de altura cuando menos. Sus extremidades superiores eran brazos que terminaban en un par de afiladas cuchillas, y su cabeza se asemejaba a la de Kuwagamon aunque sin las tenazas de este. Matt tomo su digivice y analizó al digimon frente a él.

-_Snimon es un Digimon mantis de nivel de Campeón, es un experto cazador y un cruel asesino, su técnica especial son las hoces sombra, su nivel de poder es de 29_- Matt escucho una respiración inusual a sus espaldas y al girar un poco la cabeza para ver de que se trataba logro distinguir a otro digimon enemigo. Un ser con apariencia de Jabalí suyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por llamas y su mirada denotaba la rudeza que poseía.

-_Boarmon es un digimon bestia de nivel de campeón, es salvaje y hábil durante la pelea, su cuerpo se encuentra cubierto por un intenso fuego, sus técnicas especiales son: Fuego nasal, y el ataque de Cabezazo, su nivel de poder es de 30_-Escucho decir a Sora a quien tenia de espaldas. Retrocedieron ambos hasta quedar pegados protegiéndose el uno al otro.

-Gabumon, ¿estas listo para la digievolucion?-preguntó el muchacho a su compañero que asintió enérgicamente.

-Matt, mira detrás de sus cabezas.-dijo la pelirroja-tienen esas redes incrustadas.

-Si lo se, pero no parecen interesados en que se los quitemos.

-De todos modos trata de evitar herirlos de gravedad.-pidió ella tomando la mano del chico para apretarla.

-Hare lo que pueda-aseguró el muchacho y después Gabumon se lanzo sobre Snimon mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba, dio un salto y ya encontrándose en el aire su cuerpo atravesó el proceso de metamorfosis cambiando de forma y un lobo de gran tamaño embistió al insecto que fue mandado varios metros atrás. Garurumon alcanzó a voltear a tiempo para atacar con su aullido al otro digimon neutralizando temporalmente a ambos enemigos.

-Eso estuvo genial Garurumon-Exclamó un eufórico Matt al ver a su compañero haber terminado con la confrontación en menos de diez segundos, cuando un tercer oponente apareció embistiendo al lobo blanco. El ave digimon que había envestido a la bestia de Matt volteo a ver a la pareja de Tamers con en una forma amenazante, como analizándolos a los dos en busca de alguna debilidad. Se acercó a pasos lentos y la pelirroja pudo apreciar el brillo metálico que tenia su plumaje y lo afiladas que estaban las garras de sus patas y las que llevaba en sus alas, una en la articulación del antebrazo y otra en el final de este.

Garurumon reacciono y embistió al digimon que solo retrocedió un metro y luego se lanzo sobre el lobo atacándolo con sus veloces patas golpeándolo repetidamente y también utilizando la cabeza para darle varios picotazos en el lomo hasta derribarlo sobre la arena. El rubio observaba sin creer la velocidad y el espíritu salvaje que poseía aquel digimon tan extraño y luego atino a revisar su información.

- _Diatrymon, es un digimon ave que no vuela pero posee una velocidad impresionante, su plumaje esta hecho de metal lo que hace más difícil el causarle daño y ataca a cualquier digimon que tenga enfrente, su nivel de poder es de 30_-se apresuró a decirle Sora con Biyomon a su lado, quien ya había logrado recobrar el conocimiento y observaba la batalla de Garurumon contra Diatrymon.

-Gabumon-Matt parecía realmente preocupado. El digimon lobo se lanzó sobre el ave que loe esquivo y luego trato nuevamente con el mismo resultado, siento esta vez, rosado por una de las garras de las alas de Diatrymon. Su piel era gruesa y su dureza se asemejaba a la de una armadura, pero aquel rasguño le provoco una cortada que emanaba algo de sangre. Garurumon parecía enfadado y se lanzó con más brutalidad sobre el ave a la que logro golpear y mientras esta se recuperaba del ataque lanzó su ráfaga azul que mando a su oponente contra la esfinge que tenían a unos diez metros.

-No va a poder contra ese digimon-dijo Sora con pesar.

-Tienes razón, hora de la digievolucion perfeccionada…-el muchacho recordó algo de suma importancia y se acercó a la mochila que Gabumon había llevado en la espalda todo ese tiempo. La revisó esperando estar equivocado más eso era algo imposible, él ponía realmente mucha atención cosas como esa y la expresión de horror en su rostro se hizo visible al terminar de vaciar la mochila que llevaba solo un montón de golosinas, (que le encantaban a Gabumon), algo de ropa y un botiquín de primeros auxilios con vendas, alcohol y demás cosas. Sora miró la expresión del chico que se sentó en la arena mientras Diatrymon se levantaba y se lanzaba contra Garurumon para seguir con su pugna.

Matt, ¿Qué…?

-La mochila… esta en la mochila-dijo el muchacho llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué esta en la mochila?-cuestionó Joe mientras terminaba de vendar la cabeza del piloto que estaba inconsciente sobre la arena.

-El emblema de Matt, el de la amistad, lo encontré en la mochila, esta es su mochila-dijo Ken mostrando ambos objetos, la mochila y el emblema que colgaba de la cadena dorada.

-No puede ser… ¿pero como?

-En el helicóptero, la llevaba abrazada pero antes de que nos atacara ese digimon la soltó.

-Es cierto, ya recuerdo, no puede ser… ¿También hallaste el de Sora?-preguntó alarmado el muchacho.

-No, debe tenerlo consigo, ella llevaba una mochila y no la halle en el helicóptero, estoy seguro de que la lleva con ella.

-Bien, entonces no están en una tan mala situación.

-¡¿No tan mala? Están en medio del campo de batalla sin lo que se suponía, era nuestra "arma secreta", debemos encontrar a Matt pronto, no nos sirve el emblema sin el, y viceversa.-Cody se acercó a los chicos que discutían observando el emblema en manos de Ken.

-Tienes Razón Ken, lo mejor será reunirnos con ellos cuanto antes-Cody extendió su mano para pedirle a Ken el emblema quien asintió y se lo acercó, dejándolo tomarlo por la cadena. El muchacho lo miro mientras caminaba para volver al lugar en que estaba observando a la distancia la pelea que se llevaba a cabo cerca de la esfinge, las explosiones se escuchaban con claridad, al igual que los gritos de dolor, lo cual alteraba enormemente a Yolei quien seguía sentada sobre una piedra. El niño miro el emblema por un rato hasta que este comenzó brillar. Su sorpresa fue enorme pero fue aun mayor cuando este se elevó y la cadena se tensó, dejando al emblema como apuntando en dirección a la esfinge.

-¡Chicos, vean esto!-exclamó el joven castaño y los dos jóvenes que loa acompañaban se aproximaron a él, al igual que la joven de cabello violeta. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver el emblema brillar y flotar en el aire.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Joe observando el comportamiento inusual del emblema.

-Hay otro cerca-dijo Ken adquiriendo la atención de los otros tres Tamers-otro emblema, Davis me conto que cuando estaban en el templo de Azunlongmon el emblema de Sora comenzó a brillar y a guiarlos hasta los dos que se encontraban ocultos en ese lugar, seguramente esto se debe a lo mismo.

-Entonces… ¿debemos ir por el, o los emblemas?, ¿o debemos ir por los chicos?-preguntó Yolei algo contrariada por las cosas.

-Los emblemas deben estar en el interior de la esfinge, y nuestra misión es entrar en ella para destruir el centro de las redes obscuras.

-Si… pero…-Yolei calló cuando escucho un ruido parecido al sonido de un teléfono salir del bolsillo de Joe, este tomo un objeto parecido a una computadora portátil.

-Es un telecomunicador, lo construí junto con Izzy-dijo mientras abría el objeto y dejaba ver una pantalla, presiono un botón y la pantalla mostro la imagen de un chico pelirrojo.

-_Que bueno que logro contactarlos.-_Dijo el pelirrojocon un semblante serio.

-Me alegra ver que esto funcione como lo esperado, que sucede Izzy?

-_Bueno, es algo, que tal vez afecte las cosas en la misión, recibimos un mensaje de auxilio_.

-¿Un mensaje de auxilio?-repitió Ken con escepticismo.

-_Si, tal parece que puede haber algún sobreviviente del equipo que se infiltro en la esfinge, las ordenes son que se infiltren en la esfinge y que encuentren a quien mando la señal de auxilio, parece que podría ser de utilidad, información que el posea. Les mandare la ubicación, buena suerte._

-¡No espera Izzy!-la transmisión se finalizó antes de que Joe dijera algo sobre Matt y Sora, o el "aterrizaje" del helicóptero.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunto Yolei.

-Debemos ir al interior de la esfinge, no queda de otra, son ordenes directas-dijo Ken. Yolei pareció entristecer con eso pero Cody se apresuró a hablar antes de que lo hiciera ella.

-Las redes obscuras, uno o más emblemas, y un posible sobreviviente, son más razones las que tenemos para entrar a la esfinge, que las que tenemos para ir con Sora y Matt, de todas formas iremos con ellos, no te preocupes-El joven niño tomo la mano de la chica para darle algo de calma y ella asintió resignada, confiando en las palabras del niño, sabias para su edad.

-Bien, vallamos a la esfinge.-Dijo Joe igualmente resignado a hacer a un lado a la chica pelirroja y al rubio que la acompañaba.

Bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara de aceite, Sora revisó el Ala de Biyomon con sumo cuidado para evitar lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Miro a Matt quien compartía con Gabumon un paquete de galletas que llevaba en la mochila de su compañero. Lucia un poco más tranquilo de lo que estaba antes. Los labios de Sora se arquearon formando una tímida sonrisa en su rostro al ver la fraternidad con que se trataban Gabumon y Matt. Miró a Biyomon y le sonrió más ampliamente para confirmarle que todo estaba bien. Su compañera digimon se alegró al ver la expresión de Sora y abrazó a esta a modo de agradecimiento por sus atenciones. La pelirroja se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio que la noto aproximarse y de inmediato se levanto del montón de piedras y arena en que se había acomodado. Se encontraban en una especie de pasillo subterráneo al que habían accedido gracias a una abertura en una de las paredes de la esfinge, la cual se había creado durante la contienda de Gabumon y Diatrymon (misma en la que Garurumon había resultado victorioso con ayuda de Biyomon). Matt había quedado un tanto devastado luego de aquella pelea, debido a su error fatal al haber perdido (aunque fuera a ser de modo momentáneo) el emblema de la amistad, y se recriminaba en silencio su irresponsabilidad que casi les había costado la vida.

-¿Ya estas más calmado?-le preguntó con tono suave siendo el sonido de su voz un aliento reconfortante para el chico que la miro y sonrió.

-Si… algo, ¿Cómo esta Biyomon?-preguntó mostrando interés en los asuntos de su compañera y amiga.

-Esta mejor, el ataque solo le daño el musculo, pero no rompió el hueso, se repondrá en poco tiempo.

-Me alegro… fui un idiota, ¿verdad?-dijo el sonriendo de modo burlón hacia si mismo.

-No-dijo apresurada la chica-¿Por qué lo dices?

-bueno es obvio, casi nos matan y es por mi culpa, por no llevar conmigo el emblema-explicó el rubio sintiéndose aun peor al repetir la causa de su humor.

-No eres un idiota, un error lo comete cualquiera, y no estamos muertos es lo que importa-le dijo la pelirroja tomando sus manos y aprisionándolas entre las suyas-Además… si alguien aquí es idiota, seria yo-Matt no atinó a que se refería con eso pero ella aclaró su cometario de inmediato-mi emblema… representa el amor, y no se como hacer para que brille, no sé que se deba hacer para obtener el poder y que Biyomon Digievolucione a la fase siguiente.

-Oye eso… eso no es tan malo como piensas, yo pasaba por lo mismo que tu en cuanto conseguí mi emblema, eran muchas dudas, pero al final… todo salió bien.-dijo el rubio para tratar de animarla.

-No me entiendes Matt yo… yo no conozco el amor-confesó ella dejando pasmado al rubio que la miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

_**Continuara…**_

_Bueno, una pequeña aclaración, este capitulo a resultado ser más largo de lo que tenia previsto, así que e decidido que lo mejor será cortarlo, más o menos a la mitad, espero entiendan, y espero les haya gustado este capítulo. _

_Saludos a todos ustedes, mi gente, seguimos en contacto, próxima semana, el desenlace de esta importante misión de los chicos de Digimon, e importantes revelaciones y hechos que darán un importante giro a la historia._

_Paz y respeto, gracias por su atención hacia mis palabras, y hacia la historia, ustedes son el porqué de que sigo escribiendo._


	21. XXI ¡Elevate Garudamon!

**Capitulo XXI**

"**¡Elévate Garudamon!"**

**Prisión Norte de Odaiba, Japón, en la tierra.**

**Abril 28 de 2081**

La castaña jugaba con uno de los mechones de su fino cabello, enredándolo en uno de sus delgados dedos y luego soltándolo para repetir y repetir la misma acción, una y otra vez mientras permanecía recargada en la pared de esa habitación con solo una mesa de metal y dos sillas. El aburrimiento la mataba, y no hallaba con que entretener su mente mientras seguía esperando, no estaba segura si enserió hubiera pasado tanto tiempo como ella creía, o si solo era su ansiedad haciéndole sentir que las horas, los minutos, pasaban más lentos de lo que en realidad lo hacían. Trataba de mostrarse lo más serena posible, ya que, con aquel vidrio especial polarizado en una de las paredes, era imposible saber si alguien te observaba o no. Esa incertidumbre no hacia más que acrecentar la impaciencia y ansiedad que Mimí Tachikawa sentía al seguir en ese ligar. No traía puesto el uniforme gris de la agencia especial para la que trabajaba, en ese momento llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con encaje, una chaqueta marrón abierta y unas zapatillas blancas de tacón. Su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta a excepción de unos cuantos mechones que caían con libertad a los lados de su cara un pequeño toque de maquillaje en sus ojos y mejillas, la hacían ver un poco mayor y más hermosa de lo que normalmente se veía. En la mesa de aquella habitación reposaba un folder azul dentro del cual había un par de hojas firmadas y selladas por altos mandos de HEDM, entre los cuales, se encontraba Charles.

Dejó el mechón de su cabello y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. Roso la piel de su mejilla y recorrió su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales palpo con las yemas de sus dedos mientras suspiraba profundamente y cerraba los ojos, tratando de recordar la ultima ocasión en que sus labios habían sido rosados por los labios de alguien más, por los labios de un hombre, de un chico. Uno que no era su novio.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y esto la hiso salir de sus pensamientos. Dos oficiales llevaban a uno de los prisioneros esposado de manos y piernas y lo sentaron en una de las sillas metálicas de la habitación. Mimí se acercó a uno de esos guardias y le entrego el folder con las hojas que contenía. El oficial reviso los documentos y aun con algo de escepticismo que no le importaba disimular miro a la castaña que permanecía apacible esperando el veredicto del oficial.

-No entiendo por qué lo quieren liberar.

-Asunto oficial, es necesario sacarlo de aquí.-El oficial solo gruño y se volteó dándole la espalda a Mimí y haciéndole una seña a su compañero con la cabeza para que ambos se retiraran. Dejaron al prisionero y cerraron la puerta al salir, no sin antes susurrar algo que Mimí alcanzó a escuchar: "no entiendo a esos extraños Tamers, y sus asuntos con el digiplaneta o lo que sea". La castaña le dio poca importancia a la queja de ese hombre y tomó asiento frente al muchacho que la miro de reojo.

-¿Qué me harán?, ¿Me llevaran a otra prisión?, ¿una de mayor seguridad y menor interés humano en mis necesidades?-preguntó el muchacho con voz áspera.

-No, vengo a liberarte.-dijo la chica mientras tomaba del folder otra hoja y se la entregaba. El chico la leyó y frunció el seño por las palabras en aquel escrito. Lograba comprenderlas, aunque aun así le eran extrañas esas palabras. Le parecía una verdadera fantasía; ordenaban su inmediata liberación y restitución.

-¿Qué significa esto?-inquirió contrariado el muchacho.

-Significa que se te levantaran los cargos, se te volverá a poner en actividad en la agencia o se te dará una carta de liberación según tú prefieras, y de ese modo dejaras de ser un desertor. Tendrás la oportunidad de volver al servicio en _HEDM,_ o también puedes, si lo prefieres, retirarte y formar parte de los pocos Tamers menores de cincuenta años que se retiran del servicio sin padecer de alguna incapacidad física permanente.

-¿Y que hay de mi compañero digimon?

-Esta en una prisión especial, también se ha ordenado su inmediata liberación y pronto podrás verlo, podrás tenerlo contigo si así lo desean ambos, claro que si te retiras de _HEDM_, por ley, será retirado de tu poder tu digivice. El chico miro a un lado, la pared con el espejo polarizado pensando si eso era una broma y que tal vez varios guardias se carcajeaban del otro lado del cristal, aunque por el tono de voz y la expresión de la chica él estaba muy seguro de que no era así.

-¿Por qué hacen esto?, liberarme, ¿Por qué?, ¿con que fin?-Mimí buscó, esta vez, en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, una fotografía la cual le entrego al muchacho y este la tomo. En la fotografía aparecía un chico de cabello castaño muy alborotado sonriendo notablemente feliz. Era inconfundible para el, y sonrio al pensar en su gran amigo y compañero, Tai.

-Fe una negociación, tu eras parte de un importante trato, por ello se te libera.

-Ese maldito niño idiota, en incontables ocasiones a logrado sorprenderme, ¿Dónde esta el ahora?

-En el digimundo, haciendo algo de suma importancia para nosotros, para todo el mundo.

-Tú eras una de las chicas que lo acompañaba a él y al otro sujeto rubio, ¿Verdad?

-Si, soy Mimí Tachikawa.

-Lo sabia, no podría olvidar un tan bonito rostro-ella no hiso caso alguno al alago y solo se levanto esperando el muchacho la imitara, pero este se quedo sentado sonriendo mientras seguía observando las hojas fuera del folder, y la foto del castaño.

-¿Vienes, o prefieres quedarte aquí?-le preguntó mientras guardaba los papeles. El chico se puso de pie y ella extendió la mano esperando le devolviera la foto de Kamiya.

-Solo una cosa, una pregunta-dijo el y la castaña hiso un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que expresara su duda-¿Por qué llevas contigo una foto de Taichi?-Mimí le dio la espalda sin responderle nada, ocultando la pequeña sonrisa un tanto avergonzada en su rostro al igual que el rubor que se hacia levemente notorio en sus mejillas.

-Andando Kouta, debemos irnos.-dijo para finalizar la charla la castaña mientras ocultaba la fotografía en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

**El limbo**

**Abril 28 de 2081**

Taichi se abalanzó contra su replica blandiendo la espada que sostenía golpeando la que el otro portaba. Había pensado que una forma de obtener ventaja sobre aquella sombra contra la que peleaba, era usando un arma, cosa que no había resultado como pensó pues esta vez aquel Taichi falso apareció con una espada igual a la que Jijimon le había proporcionado (ahí la respuesta de porque había accedido a la petición del muchacho). Lo cierto era que para Jijimon eso había resultado bueno, pues la batalla entre el castaño y su "gemelo malvado" era más emocionante ahora que en lugar de chocar puños, impactaban afiladas hojas metálicas con el afán de cortar el cuerpo del contrario. Agumon y el Agumon negro por su parte también combatían con más fervor impulsados por la sagaz manera de pelear de sus parejas.

Tai logró aprisionar a su rival poniéndolo de espaldas con a una roca y apuntando a su cuello con la espada entre sus manos. La batalla parecía haber terminando al fin pero una luz advirtió al chico que debía moverse. Logro hacerlo justo antes de que una de las famas del Agumon negro golpeara su rostro y la pelea se reanudo blandiendo con rudeza las espadas mientras los digimons disparaban bolas de fuego y lanzaban zarpazos capaces de partir rocas. Jijimon comenzaba a aburrirse de la confrontación, pues, nuevamente el muchacho había fallado sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Negó con la cabeza sin que el muchacho lo notara y bajo de la roca en que permanecía. Chasqueó los dedos y de repente la fuerza del Taichi falso y la agilidad del Agumon falso se vieron afectadas aumentando de tal modo que supero con creces las habilidades de sus contrapartes. Taichi apenas logro contener tres de los espadazos que su replica le mando deteniendo una con su espada, esquivando la otra y lanzándose hacia atrás cayendo sobre el piso blanco para evitar ser cortado por la ultima. Agumon por su parte se vio cubierto por una ráfaga de bolas de fuego que lo obligaron a cubrirse detrás de una roca. A la cual se lanzó el Agumon negro saltando sobre ella y dando un giro en el aire para dispararle una bola de fuego que al impactar con él se volvió niebla negra al igual que su copia. Tai estaba a punto de ser golpeado por la espada cuando también su copia se desvaneció. El muchacho respiro agitado levantando la cabeza para después dejarla caer sobre el piso, a sabiendas de que nuevamente, había fallado.

-Mal-dijo únicamente el digimon anciano.

-¿Podrías decirme por qué?

-Puedo decirte una cosa, ¿Por qué luchas?-dijo el digimon únicamente.

-Bueno yo… lucho para que no me maten, cosa que al parecer no tiene sentido, ya que cuando estoy a punto de morir, simplemente me salvas, ¿Acaso es eso? ¿No debo pelear? ¿No debo hacer nada? ¿Debo resignarme a un destino cruel y frívolo?

-Algo es verdad en lo que dices, pero solo algo-le contesto Jijimon antes de alejarse-medítalo, aprende de tu error máximo, piensa, ¿Por qué peleas?-Tai se levanto pensando en lo que el anciano le había dicho, y no pudo razonar muy bien sus palabras, o eso pensaba, pero la respuesta estaba frente a él.

**Esfinge de Baihumon, en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 28 de 2081**

El grupo caminaba en silencio por los túneles subterráneos de la esfinge. Sora miraba al frente sosteniendo la lámpara de aceite y Matt, por su parte, observaba a su alrededor analizando el terreno. No habían dialogado un prolongado rato y el muchacho comenzaba a desesperarse por el silencio que había entre ellos dos, cosa que resultaba algo rara, considerando el hecho de que antes amaba el no tener que hablar con ella, el no tener que discutir con ella más bien. Más no podía seguir como en ese momento, y aprovechando el hecho de que sus compañeros digimon estaban a varios metros de distancia de ellos, guiándose por sus instintos, el rubio respiró hondo para serenarse y hablar con claridad.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no conoces el amor?-la pregunta hiso aun más tensó el ambiente. Aquellas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Por que así es, yo no conozco el amor.

-Pero…

-Matt, no quiero hablar de eso si, por favor.-El chico desistió de seguir insistiendo aunque el impulso de volver a preguntar era algo sumamente grande en el.-Los novios que e tenido, todos son unos malditos imbéciles, patanes.-dijo ella como respuesta de su pasado argumento.

-Bueno pero eso no quiere decir que no conozcas el amor Sora.

-Matt, soy una mujer que duda de eso, soy una chica que nunca creyó en los cuentos de Adas, una persona que...

-¿Una chica que que?-preguntó al solo escuchar silencio de su parte.

-Una chica que nunca recibió amor en casa-dijo y se apresuró a avanzar. Corrió rebasando al par de digimons que iban adelante y encontrándose con una puerta metálica que logro abrir con facilidad, entrando a una especie de sala gigantesca, toda cubierta con lamias metálicas, con grandes contenedores y generadores de energía, además de escaleras que conducían aniveles superiores y maquinas y computadoras que parecían monitorear alguna clase de actividad en la esfinge. Escucho pasos a detrás de ella y volteó para ver al rubio que había corrido detrás de ella darle un vistazo a ese lugar semejante a una fabrica y luego mirarla a ella.

-¿Cómo que jamás recibiste amor en casa?-le preguntó y ella desvió la mirada.

-¿Podemos omitir ese tema?-pidió ella.

-No, perdóname pero no, no puedes pedirme que olvide algo que te perturba, porque el que algo te perturbe me perturba-Ella lo miro con los ojos cristalinos a punto de desbordar lagrimas.

- Mi papá nos abandonó a mí y a mi mamá cuando yo era muy pequeña, de él jamás recibí cariño, y mi madre es muy distante, yo no conozco ese sentimiento llamado amor. ¿Ya estas contento?-le espetó con brusquedad al chico que trago saliva algo avergonzado por su pasada insistencia-lo siento, no debí hablarte de ese modo.

-No, yo… esta bien, no debí insistir tanto-le dijo para calmar su sentimiento de culpa. El rubio desvió la vista y analizó sus pensamientos antes de decir algo que podía resultar bueno o malo-mis padres se divorciaron-dijo como confesando algo muy personal.

-Lo se, T.K. me contó todo.

-Si es solo que… cuando papá dijo que debíamos irnos, sentí que era un grave error, que el y mi mamá debían estar cometiendo un fallo enorme y estaban llevándonos a mi y a T.K. a andar por la vereda de sus equivocaciones… con el tiempo comprendí que era lo más sano, que podíamos seguir siendo una familia, una extraña familia, pero una familia a fin de cuentas, después de todo, papá se mudo a una casa a cuadras de la de mi mamá y yo podía visitarla ella y a T.K. cuando quisiera, hasta quedarme a dormir ahí con ellos, y T.K. tenia la misma posibilidad. Al principio les guarde rencor, porque pensé que ellos habían terminando con nuestra familia, pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que hacían lo que hacían, precisamente para que siguiéramos siendo una familia, y no victimas de guerra.

-¿Con eso que quieres decir Matt?

-Quiero decirte, que a veces, los padres no hacen cosas por… por algo, que no entendemos, pero que muchas veces es lo correcto, esto no quiere decir que siempre estén en lo correcto ellos también cometen fallos, pero pienso que tratan al menos, de hacer lo mejor por nosotros.

-Mis padres no son así, a ellos no les importo.

-No digas eso, eso no es verdad, seguro que les importas, ¿Cómo no vas a importarles?

-¿Cómo podría yo importarle a alguien?-dijo con desesperación derramando lagrimas mientras Gabumon y Biyomon entraban a la habitación desviando su atención e la platica de sus Tamers a la majestuosa fabrica dentro de la esfinge.

-¿Cómo podrías no importarle a alguien?-le dijo con total honestidad. Se le acercó y seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta frotando con delicadeza las mejillas de la chica. Le sonrió, tratando de calmar a aquella joven que tanto le importaba. Ella también sonrió, alegre por las palabras del muchacho.

-¡Intrusos, intrusos!-grito un digimon que bajaba unas escaleras y miro al par de humanos y al par de digimons. Se apresuró a informar sobre ello a sus superiores y Matt se apresuró a tomar en sus manos su digivice al igual que Sora.

-Gabumon Digivols a… ¡Garurumon!

-Biyomon Digivols a… ¡Birdramon!-Birdramon se elevó y desde arriba lanzo varias bolas de fuego que casi le caen encima al Gazimon que corrió y logro evitar el contacto con dichos ataques. Garurumon salto con gran agilidad y logro alcanzar al digimon cortando su pazo haciéndole, obtener una expresión de temor. Garurumon gruño pero el Gazimon sonrio al palpar la pared y luego presiono un botón en esta.

-¡Intrusos, intrusos en la zona C!-exclamó y su voz fue amplificada. Garurumon gruño y luego lanzó su ráfaga azul desapareciendo al Gazimon.

-Debemos salir de aquí, ya saben donde estamos.-argumentó Matt

-Lo se, pero, ¿Cómo…?-detuvo sus palabras al sentir un temblor extraño en la tierra, luego lograron oír una especie de sonido de corneta, y algo que parecía ser el ruido de metal contra metal. Una compuerta grande se abrió y un digimon gigantesco se hizo presente en ese lugar, de Más de seis metros de altura. El digimon parecía ser un elefante, un mamut para ser más precisos. Sus colmillos eran grandes y en parte se encontraban cubiertos por una aleación metálica al igual que su trompa y su cabeza. Matt tomo su digivice mientras que Garurumon se lanzo al lomo de aquel ser descomunal.

-Mammothmon, es un digimon animal antiguo, que posee gran semejanza con los mamuts, es un digimon con un sentido del oído muy agudo, y una bestial fuerza. Sus técnicas especiales son el Aliento de tundra y los Misiles colmillo, su nivel de poder es de 93.

-Es un digimon perfeccionado-aseguró Sora al escuchar la descripción que Matt había leído en su digivice, y al ver la facilidad con que se quitaba a Garurumon del lomo moviéndose con brusquedad. Birdramon atacó con sus meteoros fugaces pero no parecían hacerle daño alguno y aquella gran ave recibió un golpe con la trompa de Mammothmon, lo cual la dejo tendida en el suelo-¡Birdramon!-Sora se acercó a su compañera y acaricio la cabeza de esta.

-Estoy bien Sora, no es nada-aseguró Birdramon. Garurumon se lanzo sobre Mammothmon nuevamente aferrándose a la trompa de aquel imponente digimon y lanzando su aullido explosivo directo a la cara de su oponente tratando e causarle un ben daño, pero la aleación metálica que le cubría la cabeza era tan resistente que no logro nada y luego Mammothmon embistió su cabeza contra uno de los contenedores metálicos estrellando a Garurumon contra este dejándolo completamente fuera de combate.

-Garurumon!-exclamó preocupado Matt al ver a su compañero en el suelo-No puede ser… si tan solo pudiera digievolucionar a WereGarurumon-Se dijo el chico recriminándose el no tener consigo el emblema.

-Quisiera poder ayudar-dijo Sora y Matt logro escucharla, así como sus sollozos-Quisiera poder hacer que Birdramon Digievolucionara… pero no puedo… es algo imposible para mi, no puedo hacerlo-dijo estallando en llanto sobre su digimon. Matt se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a su lado no sin antes ver a Garurumon levantarse y apartarse de Mammothmon evitando confrontarlo, para así mantenerse vivo.

-Tranquila Sora, no es verdad lo que dices, tu puedes hacerlo.

-Matt comprende que yo no…

-¡No tu comprende!-gritó el chico callando el llanto de ella-No importa si tus padres te dieron o no amor, tu sabes darlo, lo se porque te e visto, te e visto darle ánimos a la gente, cuidar de los más débiles o pequeños, ser una guía para la gente que te importa, estar ahí para quienes te necesitan, eres como una hermana mayor, como una madre que protege a sus hijos, eres amor Sora, eso eres-le dijo sincerando por completo sus palabras-y yo quisiera conocer más a fondo ese amor-Ella lo volteó a ver al identificar algo inusual en aquellas palabras-creo que es más que obvio, que aunque hemos tratado de eludir el tema, tu y yo, no somos amigos, o no solo queremos eso-aclaró mientras tomaba sus manos-sentimos algo más, o al menos yo los siento. Sora, por favor, eres fuerte, y siempre lo serás, confió en ti, confía en ti, confía en lo que sientes… lo que sentimos-pidió el muchacho y luego acaricio la mejilla de ella y deposito un beso en sus labios. Birdramon observó y escucho todo sintiendo gran dicha por su amiga, la cual desde hacia mucho tiempo le había confesado amar al rubio, y sintió gran deseo de proteger ese sentimiento que en esos momentos, se veía amenazado por Mammothmon. Proteger, el verdadero significado de pelear.

**El limbo**

**Abril 28 de 2081**

Taichi abrió de pronto los ojos, iluminado, sabiendo lo que debía hacer. Se levantó del piso y miró a Jijimon quien fumaba su pipa mirando al cielo (o lo que seria el cielo en ese lugar). Se aproximó a él y con confianza en si mismo le habló.

-Estoy listo-aseguró el muchacho y Jijimon sonrió como si el muchacho le hubiera planteado un reto.

-¿A si?, eso esta por verse.

Taichi se posiciono a una distancia de cincuenta metros de la mesa de madera en la que Jijimon deposito el cáliz. El chico anudo las agujetas de sus tenis Adidas, ajusto sus gafas de aviador acomodándolas en su frente aplastando parte de su desordenado cabello, y luego se posicionó listo para salir a correr en cuanto fuera el momento. Miró a Agumon, quien sabía, estaba seguro como el de lo que ambos debían hacer. Miró en el suelo, al lado de el la espada y decidió tomarla. Ajusto la correa de esta cruzándole el pecho y quedando el objeto afilado en su espalda. Miró a Jijimon subir a la roca más grande de todas. El digimon miró perfectamente bien el rostro del chico a pesar de la distancia y sonrió casi seguro de que el chico lo lograría esta vez. Encendió su pipa y luego golpeo la piedra desmoronando parte de ella. Tomó un terrón grande y la lanzó al aire. Taichi miró la piedra en el aire y luego la vio caer al suelo y en ese momento salió disparado, corriendo en dirección al cáliz sobre la mesa. Esta vez no se ocultó, no observó el panorama en busca del enemigo que la primera vez le sorprendió por su apariencia. Recordó el haberse preguntado por que su oponente era el mismo, pero creía tener la respuesta a eso. Siguió saltando las rocas y llego hasta donde estaba el cáliz algo agitado. Miro a su compañero quien estaba igual que el pero sonriendo, sonriendo porque estaba lleno de energía, lleno de vida.

-¿Estas listo compañero?-preguntó el machucho.

-Listo.

Taichi asintió y luego tomó de la mesa el cáliz, se dio la vuelta y espero pacientemente a que apareciera el enemigo, una bola de fuego paso entre el par si que ninguno de los dos se inmutara y luego a lo lejos dos figuras se comenzaron a distinguir. Eran el Tai de piel pálida, cabello negro y sonrisa macabra, acompañado del Agumon de piel negra como el carbón. Se pararon frente a frente, Tamer con Tamer y digimon con digimon. El falso Taichi tomo su espada al mismo tiempo que el original, de modo que aprecian estar frente a un espejo. Tai no tenía pensado atacar sino hasta que aquellos dos atacaran, El falso Tai se dio cuenta de ello y asintió para que su compañero atacara. Jijimon también se percató de aquella acción del chico y se interesó más en aquel combate. El Agumon negro atacó dirigiéndose al Agumon de Taichi y este sonrio al verlo, blandió su espada para neutralizar al oponente deteniendo las afiladas garras de este con su espada, para evitar que dañaran a su compañero. El Taichi falsó se lanzó contra Taichi quien no podía defenderse pero Agumon salto y se lanzó contra la copia de su amigo deteniendo la espada de este con sus garras.

Tai empujo su espada para hacer retroceder a la copia de su compañero y Agumon hizo lo mismo empujando con sus garras la espada de su oponente. Taichi levanto con fuerza las garras del oponente dejando sus brazos en el aire el tiempo justo como para atravesar su cuerpo. Jijimon puso especial atención a ese movimiento y observó con admiración como el chico no atacaba al enemigo, sino que esperaba a que este se recuperara. El imitador de Tai atacó nuevamente a Agumon con la espada tratando de abrirse paso y poder atacar a Tai, pero el digimon detuvo cada golpe con sus afiladas y duras garras impidiéndole así el avanzar hacia su compañero a quien había jurado proteger, y de quien recibía una protección similar.

Jijimon, sentado sobre la piedra e inhalando el humo de la pipa de madera, sonrió al ver la lección aprendía por parte de ambos y al ver las sonrisas en sus rostros mientras continuaban con la contienda. Las copias también sonreían, esta vez no con malicia, sino del mismo modo que sonreía Jijimon, como un padre le sonríe a un hijo del cual se siente orgulloso.

-Suficiente-dijo Jijimon saltando de la piedra y aproximándose a los digimons y Tamers-¿Qué se supone que haces?-preguntó Jijimon al muchacho castaño.

-Peleo-dijo el chico algo agitado y cansado.

-¿A si? ¿Y porque peleas?-preguntó sin cambiar su expresión alegre.

-Peleo para proteger-le dijo con total confianza en si mismo. Jijimon aplaudió con lentitud unas cuantas veces antes de proseguir.

-Exacto, el poder siempre ha sido para pelear, pero la pelea, esa, solo es justa cuando se protege algo, o en este caso a alguien.- Jijimon se puso entre la pareja de imitadores que extrañamente esta vez no se habían desvanecido como en otras ocasiones.-El Tamer y el Digimon son un perfecto balance de poder y confianza, uno confía en que el poder que el otro recibe es para ayuda de ambos, no para ser explotado por uno solo, exprimiendo de sobre manera al otro.-Dijo claramente refiriéndose al error del chico en el coliseo-primero peleabas por pelear, por defenderte tal vez, o solo porque pensabas que eso era lo correcto, pero después te diste cuenta de que tu prioridad en la batalla, debe ser proteger a tu compañero, lo mimo tu Agumon.

-Lo se… ahora lo se.

-Bien, pero eso es solo la mitad del entrenamiento, dime; ¿Por qué piensas que luchas contra ti?-lo cuestionó muy interesado en escuchar su respuesta.

-Bueno, al principio no sabía, no tenia ni la más mínima idea, pero después, pensé que eso era debido a que cuando llegue a aquí el problema que tenía, era conmigo mismo.

-Eso tiene algo de cierto, el conflicto personal que tenias cuando te traje al limbo, era con tu persona, si, porque no lograbas perdonarte, porque seguías recriminándote aquel error, y pensabas que tu compañero también te lo recriminaba, cuando él se recriminaba a si mismo- Tai miro al digimon que agacho la cabeza de modo avergonzado confirmando lo que Jijimon había dicho-Quien pelea consigo mismo, esta destinado al fracaso, porque no importa el resultado, no importa el como luches, no importa el que intentes, siempre perderás.

-Entonces, ¿debía pelear con el imitador de Agumon para poder completar el entrenamiento?

-No, debías entender esta lección para completarlo. Tu conflicto es contigo, entonces peleas con miedo, si pierdes al pelear con miedo, ¿Qué hacer?

-Pelear con valor-afirmó el muchacho portador del emblema que representaba precisamente eso, el valor.

-Bien, ¿Y si el conflicto central es contigo, y quien pelea consigo mismo no llega a nada, que hacer?-el muchacho sonrió de lado mientras veía a su contraparte quien también sonreía casi del mismo modo que él.

-Perdonarme.-dijo y luego solo abrazó a su contraparte que correspondió el abrazo. Agumon hiso lo mismo con su contraparte y ambas se desvanecieron en el aire.

-Se necesita valor para reconocer un error, y luego se requiere valor para librar la lucha interna y poder perdonarse a uno mismo, aunque aquí exteriorizamos el conflicto para hacerlo más entretenido. Estas listo, ya más no puedo hacer, y no es necesario. Ahora márchate, anda, tus amigos te necesitan, a ambos.

-Si… gracias Jijimon.-dijo el Tamer mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su compañero.

-Otra cosa. Los tiempos difíciles, apenas se avecinan, Etemon como Devimon, son solo secuaces menores, la pelea con el verdadero enemigo, me temo esta muy lejos, así que procuren llevarse bien, y evitar desviarse del camino, solo eso me restaba decir, ya no te entretengo más, debes irte ahora a ayudar a tus amigos, están en problemas.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Pero… como…?-la luz se intensifico segando al muchacho y a su compañero y después se apagó de golpe permitiéndole ver que estaba sobre la hierba fuera de la cueva. Se incorporó y recordó las palabras de Jijimon alterándose-Debemos ir con los chicos.-le dijo a Agumon.

-Precisamente, pi, tengo un mal presentimiento, pi-escucharon decir a Piximon.

-¿Dónde están?-Se apresuró a decir histérico el muchacho.

-Cálmate, te mandare con ellos de inmediato, pi, te deseo suerte pi.-El chico observó Piximon mover su lanza y luego una burbuja roja los envolvió y comenzó a elevarse, el Ada digimon hiso una seña de despedida y la burbuja comenzó a avanzar a gran velocidad. Taichi y Agumon estaban preparados para lo que venia. Debían estarlo.

-Agumon-dijo el muchacho llamando la atención e su compañero, le sonrio y luego agregó:-nos toca ayudar.

**Esfinge de Baihumon, en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 28 de 2081**

Birdramon se levantó con dificultad, no podía quedarse ahí rendida cuando algo amenazaba la felicidad de una persona que le importaba mucho, una que amaba como a una hermana mayor. Garurumon se vio nuevamente atacado quedando sin energía en el suelo, a merced de Mammothmon que parecía tener la intención de aplastarlo con sus enormes patas. Birdramon se elevo y disparo sus meteoros fugaces que dieron en el cuerpo de Mammothmon llamando su atención impidiendo que aplastara a Garurumon. Birdramon se lanzo en picada sobre el y logro rasguñar su lomo y luego elevarse nuevamente.

-¡Birdramon, no, ¿que estas haciendo?-exclamó preocupada Sora.

-Confía en ella.-le pidió el rubio y ella, aun con su semblante lleno de preocupación asintió. Tenia que estar con su compañera, tenia que cuidar de ella, del mismo modo en que su madre la cuidaba, porque Matt tenia razón, tal vez su padre se había ido, pero su madre siempre estuvo con ella, apoyándola en todo o casi todo. Represiva y dura, si, así era su madre, pero luego de años de cuidar a un digimon se dio cuenta, de que así debían ser las cosas, de que esa era la forma correcta de actuar de un padre. Proteger a quien ama, y Birdramon la amaba, porque en ese momento la protegía, ella debía responder a ese amor, confiando en ella.

Y así su emblema brilló con intensidad.

El cuerpo de Birdramon se ilumino nuevamente mientras que Mammothmon disparaba sus misiles colmillo y estos impactaban en su cuerpo no muy visible por la luz que obligo a Sora y a Matt a apartar la mirada. Garurumon pudo apreciar un poco la escena y darse cuenta del origen de esa luz. La luz de la digievolucion. Sabía que todo estaría mejor, así que se rindió al cansancio y regreso a ser Gabumon, confiándole la tarea de proteger a la compañera de Sora.

-Birdramon Ultradigivols a…-La luz se intensifico aun más inundando toda la habitación de un calor extraño y agradable. La sensación era placentera e indescriptible.-¡Garudamon!-La luz se concentró en una esfera que envolvía a un nuevo ser y luego este extendió sus cuatro extremidades y sus enormes alas. El digimon era una especie de hombre pájaro, de plumaje rojo, amarillo en las ultimas pulas de sus alas, sus patas y manos descubiertas de plumas tenían la piel amarilla y garras negras y afiladas. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una especie de coraza que formaba su pico de color rojo, y tenia una melena rubia que caía por su espalda.

Sora se maravillo con la magnifica escena de su compañera digievolucionada al nivel ultra. Matt también observaba asombrado a l digimon mientras tomaba su digivice.

-Garudamon es un digimon ave abocada a defender el honor y la justicia, se le considera una deidad guardiana de la tierra y el viento, sus técnicas especiales son Alas de espada y Golpe de ave. Su nivel de poder es de 95.

-Genial-dijo Sora con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía a su digimon manteniéndose en el aire con ligeros movimientos de sus enormes alas. Garudamon miró a Sora y sonrió para después lanzarse sobre Mammothmon en picada para atacarle con fuerza. El enorme digimon no pudo anticipar el golpe que Garudamon le propino con su puño envuelto en llamas y callo rendido. Se levanto con dificultad y rugió para después disparar sus misiles, los cuales el ave esquivo con facilidad e impactaron en el techo. Descendió completamente y se lanzó tacleando al digimon mamut que resistió el golpe y comenzó a forcejear con el ave mientras el techo de la esfinge se desmoronada sobre ellos. Matt tomó a Gabumon ya Sora y se cubrieron pegados a una de las paredes, lejos de la lucha de gigantes y el techo que caía sobre ellos. Garudamon levanto a Mammothmon y lo lanzó hacia atrás estrellándolo con la pared que estaba frente al ave, y luego extendió hacia arriba ambos brazos y también sus alas se abrieron, su cuerpo se iluminó y luego la intensa luz salió disparada hacia el techo destruyendo casi todo el techo, y dejándose ver desde el exterior de la esfinge lo que llamo la atención de varios de los presentes en la contienda que estaba por terminar alrededor de la esfinge. Garudamon observó a Mammothmon tendido en el suelo y se aproximó a él sujetándolo de los colmillos para luego elevarse en el aire cargándolo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza física. Se elevó hasta salir de la esfinge y comenzó a dar giros para luego soltar al digimon que por obra de la inercia salió volando estrellándose fuera y lejos de la esfinge medio destruida, enterrándose en la arena, sin fuerzas para seguir combatiendo. Garudamon era demasiado noble para matar a aquel enemigo, además que solo deseaba proteger al par de Tamers que ya ene se momento estaban a salvo.

Aterrizó en el espacio donde había peleado con el gigante y miro a sora sobre una plataforma de carga elevarse para quedar casi a su altura de más de ocho metros. El digimon levanto una mano y la acercó a Sora, quien tomo uno de sus dedos abrazándolo con ambos brazos, derramando lágrimas sobre la piel amarilla de Garudamon.

-¿Por qué lloras Sora?-pregunto Garudamon con su voz imponente y firme.

-Por que soy una sentimental cursi-dijo soltando una pequeña risa y haciendo sonreír al ave digimon frente a ella, que comenzó a iluminarse y a decrecer. Sora continuó abrazando el dedo de Garudamon mientras toda la materia de la digimon se acumulaba en sus manos, hasta formar a un pequeño y rosado ser, con una especie de flor azul en la cabeza-Yokomon.-dijo al ver aquel rostro conocido. Bajo de la plataforma y se reunió con Matt quien la abrazo sin tapujo alguno.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Sora.-afirmó el chico rubio, y ella se sonrojo. Escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos y lograron ver a un Kuwagamon que acababa de aterrizar cerca, parecía ser el mismo digimon que había atacado la aeronave cuando llegaron. Gabumon estaba agotado al igual que Yokomon, no había forma de librar esa batalla sin ayuda. Y la ayuda llego a tiempo.

-¡Ataque punzante!-Matt alzó la vista para ver aun digimon de volador preparando un aguijón que emergía de su brazo y clavarlo después en la espalda de Kuwagamon que gruño por el dolor y doblo sus extremidades inferiores, como arrodillándose por culpa del ataque. El digimon guardo el aguijón y luego se aproximó a Matt y a Sora. Era un digimon proporcionado de color verde a excepción de sus antebrazos y piernas de color negro que parecían estar cubiertas por algún tipo de protección especial. Detrás de ellos escucharon otro ruido, esta vez, era un grupo de digimons mecánicos, como una especie de robots de metal gris. Sora tomo su digivice y analizó a los nuevos oponentes.

-Mekanorimon es un digimon maquina con alto poder destructivo, identifica al enemigo y lo destruye, sus técnicas especiales con; el rayo gemelo y la bomba de disco.

-No viniste a matarnos, eso me queda claro, pero, ¿Quién eres y porque estas aquí?-le preguntó Matt al digimon que se puso en guardia para combatir al grupo de ocho Mekanorimons. Pero antes de iniciar la batalla, una de las dañadas paredes del lugar se desplomó al recibir un golpe de parte de un digimon amarillo que acababa de llegar, seguido por una ave de gran tamaño que se elevó sobre el grupo de Mekanorimons llamando su atención, y distrayéndolos evitando que pudieran ver al Ikkakumon que los ataco por la espalda embistiendo a tres de ellos y lanzando sus arpones vulcán golpeando a otros tres enemigos.

-¡Aquilamon, ataca ahora!- indico Yole, la chica de cabello violeta.

-¡Fénix Rojo!-exclamó Aquilamon llenando su cuerpo de un intenso fuego para luego embestir a los enemigos que seguían en pie. Solo quedo uno listo para atacar a Aquilamon, pero Ankylomon lo golpeo con su cola, la cual terminaba en una esfera de metal con púas. El ave digimon asintió en forma de agradecimiento y Ankylomon la imito. Los cuatro campeones digimon volvieron a su forma Rookie mostrándose agotados.

-Wormmon, lo hiciste muy bien-dijo Ken mientras atravesaba el gran orificio que el digimon amarillo con púas negras en la espalda había formado.

-Tu también Armadillomon, eso estuvo fantástico.-aseguró Cody hablando con el digimon amarillo.

-No saben lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a aquí-indicó Joe haciéndose presente entrando por el lugar por el que había llegado el grupo de Mekanorimons y su Ikkakumon.-Por cierto, toma esto-dijo lanzándole a Matt su emblema quien lo recibió alegre.

-Debo admitir que por un segundo creí que no lo volvería a ver.-dijo mientras se lo colgaba en el cuello-Jamás me volver a separar de él.-aseguró el muchacho. El grupo explicó la situación y el como habían logrado llegar hasta ahí, además de indicar que la batalla estaba por terminar, debido a que las fuerzas de Etemon estaban completamente mermadas.

-Algo extraño, yo creería que si esta es la fortaleza en que Etemon se resguarda, estaría más atiborrada de defensas-dijo Matt mientras se guiaban con el mapa que mostraba el digivice de Joe, que extrañamente los llevaba por el mismo camino que el emblema de Matt (quien se lo retiro del cuello al sentir la inusual atracción parecida al magnetismo que estaba presentando ese objeto).

-Es lo mismo que yo pensé, la verdad, me parece que algo no cuadra en todo esto.-le dijo Ken con su semblante pensativo.

-No importa, ya estamos aquí, pasamos por mucho, así que a ver que sucede.-argumento Joe a quien le concedieron la razón el resto del grupo. Llegaron a una cámara desprovista de techo y del tamaño de una bodega para aviones, la cual, según el mapa digital de Joe, era la ubicación de quien envió la señal de auxilio.

-No hay nada aquí-dijo Matt al ver el vacío lugar.

-Debe estar por aquí, eso indica el mapa.

-Tal vez esta descompuesto-dijo Sora acercándose para ver el digivice de Joe.

-No, funciona bien y yo…

-Joe, estoy cansado-confesó Gomamon tirándose en la superficie del lugar.

-Gomamon, no es tiempo para eso, anda levántate.

-No seas duro con el, todos estamos igual-dijo Matt observando al resto del equipo.

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué indica tu emblema?-preguntó observado el brillo del objeto y que seguía apuntando en una dirección.

-Bueno, tal vez ahora debamos hacerle más caso a esto-dijo y comenzó a caminar guiándose con el emblema que de repente fue jalado por una intensa fuerza invisible y se quedo inerte a mitad de la sala.

-Encontró los cuatro emblemas-indicó una voz que nadie supo de donde provenía-lamento si les e causado problemas, pero requería ayuda, y lamento haberlos traído con mentiras, pero al menos obtendrán algo que buscan, no se van con las manos vacías.-El grupo revisó la cámara con detenimiento sin dar con el portador de aquella voz.

-Chicos-dijo Ken señalando una especie de mesa detrás del emblema, en la cual, debajo de un vidrio permanecía una especie de robot, pequeño y algo dañado.

-Mi nombre es Datamon, y estoy al tanto de todo lo que a sucedido, debido a que soy parte del sistema central de Etemon, no por gusto claro esta, ese maldito me atacó hace algún tiempo, y luego encontró el modo de mantenerme a su merced, volviéndome parte de su sistema de comunicaciones, esta es una planta de energía que alimenta sus diferentes maquinarias, sus redes obscuras y otras cosas. Yo la monitoreo y con el tiempo logré entrar al control central de comunicaciones, y así envié el mensaje.

-¿Entonces no hubo ningún grupo de Tamers?-preguntó Yolei.

-Hubo uno si, pero no corrieron con suerte-explicó con tono sombrío. Cody se acercó al emblema de Matt mientras todos ponían atención a Datamon y observó el comportamiento del extraño objeto que irradiaba luz azul. De repente una nueva luz apareció emergiendo del suelo y se posicionó frente a Cody, quien, con algo de miedo, la tomó entre sus manos.

-El emblema del respeto-dijo Datamon-Este lugar guarda cuatro emblemas, y solo con uno de los emblemas principales se pude llegar a ellos.

-¿Emblemas principales?, ¿El del valor y el de la amistad?-preguntó Matt y Datamon asintió. Yolei se acercó también al emblema y otra energía se elevo del suelo materializándose cerca de la chica.

-El emblema de la fidelidad-Joe y Ken se aproximaron a y otras dos esferas de energía se elevaron, ambos acercaron las manos y las figuras luminosas se depositaron sobre ellas-Finalmente los emblemas de la sinceridad y de la nobleza.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaban aquí?-le preguntó Cody al cautivo digimon.

-E estado aquí suficiente tiempo como para descubrir todos sus secretos, créanme. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me ayudaran, ya que gracias a mi tienen los emblemas, creo que es lo justo que ayuden a un pobre digimon indefenso en recompensa por su noble acto.

-¿Noble acto?, casi nos cuesta la vida llegar hasta aquí, ¿sabes de las dificultades por las que pasamos?

-Lo se, Matt Ishida, estuve al pendiente de todo-confesó el digimon-como también estoy consiente de que un digimon va a llegar a este lugar en menos de un minuto y ninguno de sus compañeros pude librar una batalla, están demasiado cansados en estos momentos, así que deberán ayudarme si quieren salir de aquí con vida.-Matt y Joe se miraron al mismo tiempo y asintieron, concordando con que no podían permitirse el dudar de Datamon en ese momento.

-¿Que hacemos?-preguntó Joe al digimon.

-Para abrir este contenedor, necesitamos descifrar e introducir los códigos de seguridad en aquel panel-Dijo señalando a un lateral del contenedor en el cual se encontraba un pequeño teclado y una pantalla-Yo puedo descifrar los códigos entrando a la computadora principal, pero por obvias razones me es imposible introducirlos en el panel, así que te dictare los números y tu los introducirás para así desactivar la seguridad del contenedor.

-De acuerdo-Datamon introdujo un cable que salió de uno de sus dedos mecánicos en una especie de conexión y sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse de distintos clores mientras revisaba los datos de la red entera de Etemon.

-¿Cuánto tardara esto?-preguntó Cody.

-Si no me distraen, tardare exactamente cinco minutos, cuarentaicinco segundos y seiscientas doce milésimas.-Respondió Datamon, a lo que Cody asintió con preocupación.

-Tendremos que pelear-afirmo el muchacho observando a su compañero, agotado y posiblemente sin fuerza alguna para sostener un combate con un poderoso enemigo.

-Gabumon, ¿Crees poder digievolucionar?-le preguntó Matt a su compañero.

-Descuida Matt, estoy listo para lo que sea-afirmó la bestia digital aunque Matt sabia que no podía hacerlo. Conocía muy bien a su compañero, y sabia que ambos eran igual de orgullosos, por lo que nunca admitiría que estaba cansado, pero lo estaba, demasiado.

-Tendremos que pelear todos juntos-Dijo Ken acercándose a Matt y Cody y también a ellos se unió Yolei, Gomamon miró a Joe y este asintió sonriéndole, indicando con este simple gesto que ponía en sus manos la supervivencia de todos, y el digimon aceptó la responsabilidad.

-No te distraigas chico, los números del primer código son 12, 11, 43, 45, 34, 76…-Datamon comenzó a dictar números sin pausa alguna mientras que Sora observaba a los valientes guerreros. Yokomon giro entre sus brazos intentando liberarse del agarre de Sora, pero ella aprisiono a su compañera con fuerza para evitar que se pusiera en riesgo.

-Ya hiciste tanto como podías Yokomon, mereces descansar-afirmó la chica y el digimon dejo de moverse.

Los pasos de un enorme ser se comenzaron a escuchar en la habitación y los chicos estaban seguros de lo que seguía. Matt fue el primero en identificar el lugar del que provenían aquellos pasos. Una de las paredes de la construcción, bastante dañada, temblaba al sentir el retumbante sonido de las pisadas duras y pesadas, de aquel ser a punto de llegar. Gomamon, siendo el más atrevido de los digimons presentes se posiciono al frente seguido de Gabumon, el digimon más prudente. Los pasos eran cada vez más claros y más consecutivos, como si aquel digimon acelerara más mientras más se acercaba. La pared frente a ellos comenzaba a desmoronarse ligeramente, dejando caer algo de polvo y escombro al suelo produciendo un sonido metálico solo acompañado por las teclas que presionaba Joe y la voz de Datamon dictando números.

Matt presiono el digivice y el emblema en sus manos antes de escuchar un fuerte rugido y ver la pared destruirse y luego una ráfaga de fuego que alcanzó a esquivar justo a tiempo al igual que los demás y esta impactó detrás de ellos, haciendo explotar algunas maquinas que comenzaron a arder. El digimon que apareció, era un tipo de dinosaurio, grande como el mismo Greymon y de piel grisácea, varias franjas rojas distribuidas en su cuerpo parecidas a cicatrices le daban un aspecto más fiero, y la cicatriz en su pecho, profunda y en forma de "X" hacia notoria la curtida condición que tenia ese digimon para las batallas.

-_MasterTyrannomon es la digievolución de Tyranomon, tiene la misma forma pero es más grande y fuerte, es un digimon que comúnmente es solitario y agresivo con quienes invaden su territorio, sus técnicas especiales son; Fuego maestro y garra maestra, su nivel de poder es de 70_.

-Eso no suena muy bien-puntualizó Matt al terminar de leer la información Yolei. Hawkmon fue el primer digimon en atacar, elevándose hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza del digimon dinosaurio y lanzando un rayo de color rojo que impacto cerca del ojo enfureciendo al digimon que rugió y le dio un manotazo derribándolo. Wormmon y Gabumon atacaron concentrándose en las piernas del digimon mientras que Armadillomon y Gomamon intentaban llamar su atención y distraerlo. Aun así, el fuego de Gabumon y los golpes de Wormmon no lograron surtir ningún efecto en la dura piel del digimon que giro golpeando a los cuatro oponentes con su cola.

-¡Gabumon!-Matt corrió junto a su compañero tomándolo entre sus brazos tratando de hacer que reaccionara. Cody Yolei y Ken también tomaron a sus compañeros y Joe dejo de poner atención a Datamon quien protestaba por la falta de interés que el muchacho mostraba.

-¡Niño, aun faltan la mitad de los códigos de seguridad, no te distraigas!-MasterTyrannomon se aproximó al grupo preparando su ataque para terminarlos de un solo golpe. Los cables que se incrustaban en su espalda se tensaron impidiéndole seguir avanzando, pero a la distancia que se encontraba de los chicos, ninguno tenia la oportunidad se huir sin ser asesinado en el intento, estaban completamente acorralados, sin escapatoria alguna, el camino de todos, había llegado a su fin.

Junto a Matt se sentó Sora apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico que levanto una mano acariciando la mejilla de ella en un tierno modo de despedirse el uno del otro. Yolei refugió su cara con siendo invadida por lagrimas en el pecho de Ken quien la recibió sin oposición aluna. Cody se mantuvo firme al lado de Armadillomon aceptando su destino con valor y enfrentándolo como todo un hombre de honor. Gomamon se arrastró hasta quedar a un lado de Joe quien sonrió al ver, lo que podría ser, una ultima muestra de la perseverancia y terquedad de su compañero digimon con espíritu rebelde, pero confiable.

MasterTyranomon estaba listo para atacar, y los Tamers listos para enfrentar su destino, más el mismo es caprichoso, y solo su voluntad es la que se cumple, por lo que aquel digimon no logro cumplir su cometido.

Una bola de fuego atravesó el lugar de extremo a extremo impactando en la nuca del digimon. La llama resultante ilumino a los Tamers y a sus compañeros como un rayo de esperanza. El digimon dinosaurio se giro para ver una segunda flama golpearle cerca del ojo obligándole a cerrarlo y haciéndole gruñir por la molestia que le produjo el intenso calor de la llama. Frente a él, en el otro extremo de la habitación, iluminados por la luz que entraba atreves de una pared derrumbada casi por completo, había un par de siluetas, una más alta que la otra, y ambas con una postura digna de un guerrero, o un viajero que regresa con los suyos, en un momento de necesidad.

-Oye lagarto mutante, esos son mis amigos, y no creas que voy a dejar que les hagas daño.-Pronunció el chico con voz firme y sin titubear ni por un momento. Matt logro reconocer esa voz al igual que Sora, quienes e pusieron de pie. Los demás aun no lograban distinguir a quien pertenecía esa difusa silueta, hasta que el dueño de esta dio unos cuantos pasos al frente. La luz que entraba por la gran abertura sobre ellos se reflejo en las gafas de aviador que llevaba en la cabeza. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa llena de confianza que resultaba ser como un reto dirigido a todo el mundo, su cabellera y su chaleco, ambos polvorientos ondulaban con el viento que los acariciaba otorgándole al muchacho una apariencia de héroe de leyenda.

-Tai-dijo Matt con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tai-Repitió Sora con entusiasmo al ver a su salvaros, a su amigo.

-¿Kamiya?-pronunció con escepticismo Ken distinguiendo al chico.

-Taichi-dijeron con sorpresa Yolei y Cody mientras que Joe solo suspiro aliviado, pues confiaba plenamente en aquel chico que acababa de llegar.

-Agumon, nuestros amigos están en peligro, hay que protegerlos.-dijo sonriendo y mostrando su digivice. Agumon asintió y el digivice brillo amplificando la conexión entre aquel digimon y su compañero Tamer.

-Agumon Digivols a… ¡Greymon!-

Greymon, imponente y poderoso como siempre rugió y lanzó una de sus flamas que impacto en el cuerpo de MasterTyrannomon haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos. El digimon gris, molesto con su atacante se lanzó contra este y e respuesta Greymon hiso lo mismo. Los dos colosos impactaron creando un fuerte sonido al golpear sus brazos y sus cabezas embistiéndose. Greymon liberó una de sus extremidades del agarre de MasterTyrannomon y lo golpeó en la cara originándole tres cortes en el rostro, uno por cada garra de su mano. El digimon grisáceo gruño y su rostro mostro su furia. MasterTyrannomon comenzó a disparar esferas de fuego con la intención de golpear a Greymon con ellas, quien sujeto su cabeza con uno de sus cortos brazos y la aprisiono entre su hombro y cabeza, asemejando ese movimiento a un abrazo entre ambos gigantes. La fuerza bestial de aquel digimon era prácticamente incontenible, más sin embargo Greymon resultaba ser un digno contrincante y lograba rivalizar con el poder monstruoso de aquel digimon.

Su oponente termino por liberarse del agarre de Greymon quien no le dio oportunidad de defenderse, y lo ataco con una serie repetida de Mega flamas que explotaron al contacto con aquel digimon haciéndolo retroceder. Los cables que lo sujetaban se tensaron nuevamente y el chico castaño los noto entre el humo que se alzaba en ese lugar.

-¡Taichi, los cables, son como los engranes de Devimon!-Escuchó el castaño que gritaba Yamato.

-¡Entendido! Greymon.

-Si, lo se-respondió el feroz digimon acercándose a su monstruoso enemigo. Tomo a este del suelo sujetándolo por el cuello y lo levanto con toda su fuerza provocando que varios de los cables en su cuerpo se desprendieran de su piel. El castaño se percato de aquel movimiento y corrió para ponerse a salvo junto a sus compañeros. Greymon espero a tener a MasterTyrannomon completamente recto en el aire, y al estarlo, se dejó caer hacia atrás derribando al digimon usando su altura y el peso del oponente en contra de este. Para terminar con la contienda. Dejándolo inconsciente y muy lastimado como para que pudiera continuar con la pelea.

- 17.-Dijo Datamon y Joe apunto el ultimo numero dictado por el digimon androide. La cubierta de vidrio se levantó dejando a Datamon sentir la brisa del desierto-es bueno sentir nuevamente la libertad.-Datamon extendió sus brazos mecánicos como quien se estira luego de un largo sueño. Más la atención no estaba en aquel digimon extraño, sino en el chico castaño y su compañero que habían llegado en el momento propicio, y que les habían salvado la vida a todos los presentes.

-Gran movimiento final-dijo Cody elogiando el último ataque de Greymon, quien permanecía aun en nivel de campeón-¿Dónde lo aprendiste?-Taichi sonrió y Greymon cerro los ojos y contrajo de manera poco común los músculos de su rostro formando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-La semana pasada vimos las luchas en la televisión-dijo Taichi conteniendo su risa. Cody sonrio al igual que el resto exceptuando a Ken.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-dijo Ken extendiendo su mano en dirección al castaño. El muchacho la apretó.

-No me agradezcas, era mi deber.-afirmó son perder ni por un segundo la expresión alegre de su cara.

-Kamiya-Escuchó la voz de Matt y volteo en dirección a él alcanzando a ver un objeto en el aire el cual atrapo. Lo miro e identifico rápidamente. Era el catalejo que le había confiado la ultima vez que lo había visto-no sabes cuan útil fue-dijo el rubio que permanecía junto a Sora quien cargaba en sus brazos a Yokomon, y en su hombro tenia la mano de Matt. Tai sonrió, de manera diferente, al ver la imagen de ese par y pensar que era muy similar a la de un joven matrimonio, con su primer hijo recién nacido.

-Hermoso momento, muy bello la verdad-El semblante de todos cambio al escuchar aquella voz, la mayoría se sorprendió, pero Taichi y Greymon parecían estar aterrados al identificar aquella voz. Voltearon con rapidez y pudieron ver detrás de ellos a Etemon. El digimon sonreía de manera burlona con los brazos cruzados mientras caminaba a paso lento rumbo a ellos. Greymon se interpuso entre el y Taichi gruñendo con rabia listo para atacar.-Lastima que tenga que terminar, después de todo, debo castigarlos por haber echado a perder mi esfinge, además, de liberar a mi prisionero- Datamon bajo del contenedor que había sido su prisión durante mucho tiempo observando a Etemon con furia mientras que este le devolvía una sonrisa burlona. Se detuvo al escuchar el retumbante sonido de una de las pisadas de Greymon.

-No des un paso más, no permitiré que dañes a Tai o a nuestros amigos, estamos aquí para protegerlos.

-Eres un digimon poderoso, pero muy torpe, Greymon.-Etemon saltó y giro en el aire para terminar su maniobra asestándole una patada en la cabeza a Greymon quien fue derribado con ese ataque. Lo tomo del suelo y lo levanto sin esfuerzo alguno, manteniéndolo en el aire haciendo uso de ambos brazos.-por ser tan estúpido y terco, te mereces un castigo, veinte puñetazos estarán bien-Dijo y lo golpeo en el estomago elevándolo unos dos metros y recibiéndolo con otro puñetazo más que lo elevó más o menos lo mismo. Repitió la acción contando cada golpe y aumentando la rabia de Taichi quien observaba furioso aquel acto. Etemon asesto el puñetazo numero veinte con mas fuerza y dejo caer a Greymon en el frio metal que constituía el suelo de aquella habitación.

-Maldito-dijo Taichi perdiendo el control sobre si mismo y lanzándose contra el digimon en un intento demente de golpearlo con sus propias manos. Etemon sostuvo el puño del chico con una mano y con la otra le sujeto el cuello, levantándolo del suelo con total facilidad ahorcando al líder del grupo especial de Tamers.

-Eres un chiquillo, muy valiente o muy estúpido, existe en ti algo que no logro identificar, una fuerza bastante rara, un poder, una esencia que no logro identificar pero que me resulta muy familiar.

-Mal… maldito… estúpido-pronunció con dificultad el chico para después escupirle en la cara al simio digimon que giro la cabeza molesto y que luego lo volvió a ver con saña pero sonriendo.

-Ya veo, eres tu, si… no puedo equivocarme-dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del chico y le susurraba en el oído- crees que eres humano, crees que eres normal, pero no lo eres, eres el resultado de un experimento-Taichi abrió los ojos tanto como le era posible debido a la sorpresa que le producían aquellas palabras-eres… el arma definitiva niño, tu existes solo para destruir, ya lo veras.- Dijo y lo lanzó dejándolo caer pesadamente en el suelo. Greymon intento atacar al distraído digimon pero este anticipo su movimiento y lo tomo del cuerno al final de su hocico y lo jalo dejándolo al lado del muchacho. Dio varios pasos atrás, dándoles la oportunidad de prepararse para seguir la contienda.

-¿Qué… que pretendes?-pregunto Tai al ver que Etemon parecía no tener la intensión de matarlos.

-Adelante, usa tu emblema, has que tu digimon Digievolucione como aquella vez, cuando SkullGreymon enloqueció y casi te mata a ti y a tus amiguitos, anda, que Digievolucione, o todos morirán, aunque, si lo hace, tal vez mueran pero a manos de ustedes dos.-Taichi tomo su digivice y lo miro por un momento, emitía un brillo tenue, debido a la ardiente adrenalina que sentía, pero su corazón latía más fuerte por otra razón, su miedo. Las palabras de Etemon lo confundían y lo atemorizaban, ¿Era el un arma?, ¿Su destino era la destrucción? Tal vez lo de aquella ocasión no fue un error, sino el destino.

-¡Taichi, que haces, demuéstrale que puedes vencerlo!-exclamó Matt para hacer reaccionar al muchacho que seguía tirado en el suelo. Miro a Etemon sonreírle complaciéndose con su dilema.

-Hazle caso a tu amigo, demuéstrame de que eres capaz.-Pidió Etemon, seguro de que el chico no actuaria por miedo a sus palabras.

-Ese muchacho es demasiado cobarde para hacer algo, Etemon nos matara-dijo Datamon con rabia en su voz.

-Tai no es ningún cobarde, él y Greymon pueden vencer a Etemon con facilidad.-lo defendió Sora.

-¡No puedo arriesgarme a eso!, pero tengo una idea.-Dijo tomando a Sora y a Yokomon, envolviéndolas con una de sus largas extremidades mecánicas.

-¡Que haces, suéltanos!-gritó Sora mientras Datamon se desplazaba flotando hacia una de las paredes de la habitación.

-Datamon, ¡¿Qué rayos se supone que haces?-le dijo Etemon desviando su atención hacia él.

-Anivelando las cosas, la última vez que nos vimos, tú me derrotaste, y luego me hiciste tu maldito esclavo, y todo este tiempo solo e estado acumulando odio hacia ti, jure vengarme de ti Etemon, y ahora, tengo una idea de como hacerlo.-Dijo mientras, sin ser visto ponía una de sus manos en una de las paredes metálicas de la habitación e introducía algunos cables procedentes de sus dedos a unas conexiones en la pared.

-Oh, maldito pedazo de chatarra, te enseñare a no jugar conmigo.

-Yo me preocuparía más por salir de aquí, que por seguirme la pista si fuera tú.-dijo y al escucharlo Etemon se detuvo, permaneciendo con una pierna levantada como si estuviera a punto de correr-Acabo de activar la autodestrucción de este edificio, no les dará tiempo de vencerme y salir de aquí, así que solo podrán hacer una de esas dos cosas. Si tratan de detenerme, su amiga morirá aquí con ustedes, si se van, ella estará viva, por ahora, hasta que no me sea útil. Es su elección, así que espero que no me sigan-dijo y una puerta secreta se abrió a su lado. Sora miró a Matt con preocupación en su rostro pero trato de sonreír para el.

-¡Estaré bien, váyanse!-exclamó antes de desaparecer junto con Yokomon y Datamon entrando en el pasadizo secreto.

-¡Sora!-Bramó Matt tratando de acudir a su ayuda, pero Ken y Joe lo sujetaron para evitar que lo hiciera.

-Ay, maldito Datamon, si que me hace rabiar, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, nos volveremos a ver malditos mocosos y digimons traidores.-Dijo Etemon mientras abandonaba el lugar por donde había llegado. Greymon volvió a ser Agumon mientras que el grupo de chicos corrían al centro de la habitación, y Joe junto con Ken llevaban a jalones a Matt quien gritaba que lo soltaran para que fuera con Sora.

-Escuchaste a Datamon, debemos salir de ella, y ella fijo que estará bien.-Taichi permanecía aun sentado en el suelo metálico con su emblema entre las manos y las palabras de Etemon retumbando en su cabeza. Sintió como lo jalaban para levantarse y vio frente a el a Cody con una expresión preocupada.

-Rápido, debemos irnos de aquí Taichi.-A la ayuda del joven niño llegaron Armadillomon y Agumon quienes levantaron a Tai y lo guiaron hasta la salida de aquella esfinge.

Muchos focos con luz rojiza comenzaron a encenderse mientras los Tamers y digimons corrían buscando la salida. Una alarma comenzó a sonar con fuerza y en varias pantallas comenzó a aparecer una cuenta regresiva, que seguramente indicaba el tiempo restante antes de la explosión. Mientras corrían para huir de la destrucción de lugar pudieron ver a varios secuaces de Etemon, preocupados, correr para salvar sus vidas. La salida estaba frente a ellos cuando solo restaban veinte segundos para que explotara la esfinge. La plaza frente a ellos, anteriormente el campo de batalla entre Tamers y digimons del ejercito de Etemon estaba vacía, o más bien, sin rastro alguno de vida. La atravesaron casi por completo corriendo tan rápido como el cansancio se los permitía.

-¡Ya no hay tiempo, al suelo!-Exclamó Joe lanzándose para ocultarse detrás de lo que quedaba de una vieja Torre. El resto del grupo se resguardo junto a él, y esperaron el momento de la inminente explosión que no tardo en llegar. La esfinge voló en pedazos lanzando enormes pedazos de lo que antes fue parte su edificación en honor a una bestia sagrada y mitológica. El fuego, y la nube de polvo y humo inundaron el cielo del mismo modo en que el sonoro ruido de la explosión inundo el área circundante a la esfinge que seguía derrumbándose. Cuando el sonido ya había terminado de rugir en aquel desierto, los Tamers se levantaron de entre los escombros que habían caído a su alrededor, por suerte, sin aplastarles. Taichi observó el montón de piedras y cenizas que antes había sido una majestuosa edificación, pero su mirada parecía imperturbable. Sintió de repente un brusco jalón que lo giró por completo y luego un puño que se impacto contra su mejilla izquierda y lo derribo sobre la arena.

-Maldito Kamiya, ¡es tu culpa!, ¡Maldito cobarde!, si hubieras peleado con Etemon, Datamon no se habría llevado a Sora y ella estaría aun aquí conmigo-le espetó Matt tomándolo del cuello de la camisa subiéndose encima de él. Joe y Ken se aproximaron de inmediato y lo tomaron de los brazos para alejarlo de Taichi. Taichi no hiso replica alguna y solo se levantó de la arena y se toco la mejilla apretando el puño libre debido a la cólera que sentía.

-Matt, no fue culpa de Taichi, no fue culpa de nadie más que de Datamon, él fue quien la secuestro-le explicó Joe pero Matt seguía con una mirada fiera y llena de rabia. Trato de serenarse y Joe y Ken lo soltaron al ver que estaba más calmado.

-Debemos ir por ella, debemos encontrarla.

-No sabemos donde esta Matt, créeme, todos queremos encontrarla, pero no sabemos donde empezar, podrían estar en cualquier lugar-Dijo Ken

-Empecemos por buscar el pasadizo secreto, veamos a donde lleva.

-El pasadizo debe estar completamente destruido, no serviría de nada buscarlo.- Matt apretó ambos puños y cerro los ojos con fuerza para detener las lagrimas que querían escapar. Tai lo miró sintiéndose culpable y se acercó a él con cuidado para evitar que el chico le diera otro golpe, (pues esta vez estaba listo para res ponérselo y lo que menos quería era iniciar otra contienda).

-Yo lo cause, yo lo voy a resolver, te lo prometo Matt-le dijo y vio al chico serenarse un poco y voltearlo a ver, aun enfadado, y lleno de rencor que dirigía por completo al muchacho.

-Por que no me haces un favor y te mueres.-le dijo solamente y luego se alejó de él golpeándolo con fuerza con el hombro al pasar a su lado.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, En la Tierra**

**Abril 28 de 2081**

Un helicóptero de _HEDM_ llegó al poco tiempo de que la esfinge había explotado, llevando consigo a un grupo de Tamers que investigarían el porqué de aquel suceso, y revisarían si había algún sobreviviente. Los chicos explicaron todo y fuero llevados al "refugio de los desterrados" donde Matt se encargo de contar lo sucedido con Sora, tanto la buena noticia de que había alcanzado el nuevo nivel, como la mala noticia de que había sido secuestrada, extrañamente, sin hacer ningún tipo de referencia a que era culpa del castaño, más sin embargo si era notorio el enfado que sentía hacia este. De ahí habían sido obligados a retirarse a la mansión en Odaiba para que descansaran y se olvidaran un poco de las presiones de la incesante amenaza que era Etemon, así como la clandestina y desconocida organización a la que parecía pertenecer. Y era justo así, como aquel muchacho castaño había terminado en ese lugar, en su habitación con Agumon recostado en la cama junto a la suya mirando por la ventana dándole la espalda a él, y el, jugando con una pelota arrojándola hacia arriba impactándola en el techo para que después por acción de la gravedad callera nuevamente en sus manos y volver a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

Escuchó que la puerta se habría y dirigió su mirada a esta viendo a un chico pelirrojo entrar. Regreso a lo que estaba haciendo sin darle mucha importancia a la llegada de aquel chico y este, solo jaló la silla que estaba junto al escritorio del castaño y se puso al lado de la cama del joven Kamiya.

-¿También vienes a insultarme por haber dejado que secuestraran a Sora?-dijo el chico con apatía.

-Según se, solo Matt hiso eso, ¿no veo cual es el motivo por el cual pienses que alguien más lo hará? ¿En que te basas?-Tai sonrio concordando con el punto de vista de Izzy y se acodo recargándose en la pared y la cabecera de la cama.

-Debiste verlo, su expresión, su tono, ese maldito de verdad me odia.

-Y eso te molesta mucho, ¿verdad?, te entristece.

-No… lo que pasa es que… fui un cobarde, otra vez.-dijo y arrojo la pelota hacia arriba y la atrapo al caer.

-No seas tan duro contigo Tai, si cometes errores, debes enmendarlos, no te los recrimines, recuerda lo que aprendimos en el limbo-dijo para animarlo Agumon.

-Agumon tiene razón, debes ser positivo, si algo te molesta, has algo por cambiarlo.-Tai miró a Izzy y asintió. Escucho el rechinido de la puerta y al voltearla a ver pudo ver que entraba un chico de cabello negro y largo, atado en una cola de caballo.

-¿Kouta?, ¿que haces aquí?-inquirió el chico al ver a su antiguo amigo.

-Vine de visita, supe que estabas deprimido escoria, ¿Qué tienes princesa?-dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de la habitación. Taichi se levantó de la cama estirándose un poco.

-por mi culpa secuestraron a una amiga-dijo y se recargo en una pared cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, interesante, y dime, ¿Cómo es que sentarse a llorar como adolecente en su primer rompimiento te ayuda a traerla de vuelta?-Taichi medio sonrio con el comentario de su amigo y comenzó a caminar en la habitación.

-¡No se como encontrarla, donde buscarla, o que hacer!-exclamó arto de la situación-¿Qué harías tu en mi situación Kouta?-le preguntó mirándolo de frente.

-No lo se, solo sé que no me quedaría en mi cuarto sin hacer nada-Kouta se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación-si tu… decidieras hacer "algo", sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿Verdad?, te lo debo después de todo, me sacaste a mi y a Kotemon de prisión, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.-dijo y abandono la habitación. Taichi miró a Izzy quien se levanto de la silla y la acomodo junto al escritorio.

-Yo también me retiro Tai, espero haber ayudado en algo, o poderte ayudar más adelante.-El castaño medito un poco las cosas y antes de que Izzy abandonara la habitación lo volteo a ver.

-Izzy-dijo y el aludido volteo a verlo- El emblema de Sora-dijo simplemente e Izzy comprendió bien a que se refería, algo que él había ignorado, el castaño había recordado en un buen momento.

Pasadas ya varias horas, ya habían establecido un plan de acción. Taichi, junto con Kouta e Izzy, a quien habían convencido (obligado) para que les ayudara, actuarían esa misma noche, abandonando la mansión, para buscar a Sora. Todos dormían en la mansión, y entrar al laboratorio para usar el portal al digimundo era tarea sencilla. Llegarían al digimundo por medio del portal provisional ubicado en el "Refugio de los desterrados", ya que este resultaba estar poco monitoreado, ya demás, seria muy sencillo también el llegar sin ser vistos, y salir de el refugio sin que nadie notara siquiera que habían estado ahí. Con todo listo solo faltaba esperar a que fueran las dos de la mañana, hora pactada en que los tres Tamers y tres Digimons se encontrarían en el sótano de la mansión, para iniciar con su búsqueda. Agumon bajo antes que Tai, quien seguía en su habitación guardando algunas cosas en una mochila, metió algunas cosas que había conseguido tiempo atrás del laboratorio de la mansión y algunos artículos que Jijimon le había regalado. Estaba listo para partir y lo último que tomo fueron las gafas de aviador que tanto le gustaban. Un objeto que recordaba poseer desde hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás, tanto que no recordaba como ni de donde las había sacado.

-_Eres… el arma definitiva niño, tu existes solo para destruir, ya lo veras_-Agitó la cabeza al recordar las palabras de Etemon, y trato de desviar su atención de aquello. Cierto o no, en ese momento lo realmente importante, era Sora, y el recuperar aquel gran tesoro que había perdido: Su valor.

Listo para la misión, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido y silencioso que le fue posible, al pisar el último escalón de la escalera noto una presencia que lo observaba, sentada en un sofá frente a las escaleras con los brazos cruzados. Aquella chica se levanto del sofá caminando con suaves pisadas hasta quedar frente al chico con solo centímetros de distancia entre uno y el otro. Ella lo miraba seria mientras que el parecía estar algo nervioso y sorprendido.

-Hola-dijo el para cortar el silencio entre ambos.

-Hola-le contesto Mimí-Vi que Agumon salió de tu habitación cargando una mochila y pensé que tú también saldrías, así que baje para esperar a que lo hicieras. ¿Iras por sora verdad?-le dijo aunque más que una pregunta parecía ser una afirmación. El chico desvió la mirada y luego nuevamente la plantó en los ojos de ella.

-Si, lo hare, y ni siquiera pienses en detenerme Mimí…

-No lo hare.

-No importa lo que digas iré por ella…

-Lo se y lo entiendo.

-Debes entender que yo… espera… ¿Qué?-dijo el chico al entender lo que ella trataba de decir.

-Que no te detendré, te dejare ir.

-¿y eso?, normalmente no me dejas hacer… estupideces como esta.

-Bueno, en parte es porque quieres salvar a alguien que me importa mucho, a mi mejor amiga, y en parte también se debe a que aunque te diga que no vallas iras, ye conozco.-le explicó ella.

-Tienes razón, iré de todos modos.-dijo y le sonrio recibiendo como respuesta por parte de ella también una sincera y hermosa sonrisa.

-Pero aun así principalmente es… porque confió en ti, y confió en que estarás bien, que te sabrás cuidar. Pero aun así quiero pedirte que te cuides mucho-dijo con un tono preocupado y sujetando al chico de los hombros-y quiero también que me prometas que volverás a salvo, sano y salvo, que… solo prométeme que volverás.-le dijo mirándolo con sus luminosos ojos color miel, aquellos ojos que derretían por completo al chico castaño que no podía (y no quería) dejar de mirarla. -Ten mucho cuidado, me preocupo mucho por ti.

-¿Por mi?, ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?-le preguntó sintiendo como su corazón latía muy fuerte.

-Tú adivínalo-dijo y sin más ni más lo besó. Lo beso como nunca antes había besado a nadie, lo beso mostrando todo su afecto, sincerando su corazón y sus sentimientos. Lo beso apasionada y tiernamente al mismo tiempo, haciendo una mezcla deleitante de sensaciones que corrían por su cuerpo y eran transmitidas al chico atreves de aquel contacto tan íntimo. Se separaron después de un rato, y el parecía estar sumamente sorprendido, mientras que ella medio sonreía de modo tímido.

-Mimí yo…

-No Tai… no digas nada, dime lo que quieras cuando regreses, porque regresaras, ¿verdad?-dijo ella separándose del chico.

-Si… lo hare, te lo juro.-dijo el muchacho sin una pisca de duda en sus palabas.

Mimí subió las escaleras y el bajo al sótano para retirarse y cumplir con su misión. Debía salvar a Sora, y debía volver con Mimí. Por un instante sus miedos se desvanecieron, haciéndose inexistentes, aunque eso no duraría mucho, pero no importaba, en ese momento, Tai, era feliz, eso era lo que importaba.

_En el próximo capitulo…_

_-La computadora nos dirá en donde esta._

_-Debo recuperar algo importante Kouta._

_-Entraremos por el muro norte y nos dirigiremos a este pasadizo de aquí, sin ser vistos._

_-¡¿Qué Tai hiso que?_

_-No hullas a tu destino, se lo que debes ser._

_-¡Me niego a ser de los tuyos!_

_-¿En donde estamos?_

Gracias por todo el apoyo mi gente, e aquí el desenlace de esta misión, y también algo de intriga, ¿Qué es lo que sigue?, algo importante, lo aseguro, y espero les haya gustado este capitulo, yo me despido deseándoles lo mejor, y esperando estén bien, ¡animo, la vida es dura, pero vale la pena vivirla!


	22. XXII Renace el guerrero del sol

**Capitulo XXII**

"**Renace el Guerrero del sol"**

**Pradera sur del continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

**Abril 29 de 2081**

Taichi junto con Izzy y Kouta caminaban por el desierto cuidando no ser vistos, y esperando lo mejor. Al llegar al refugio de los desterrados salieron tan aprisa como pudieron de ahí, pasando por un terreno difícil y peligroso, lograron salir antes de lo previsto, y al parecer, sin nadie que les siguiera la pista. Tomaron asiento en medio de la pradera obscura, solo iluminados por la resplendente pantalla de la computadora de Izzy. Taichi miraba el cielo estrellado con Agumon a su lado mientras que Kouta afilaba un cuchillo en sus manos. No hablaban, no había necesidad, no había tema que discutir, no había nada que compartir salvo todo lo referente a Sora, a su rescate, pero eso ya estaba bien establecido, por lo que seguir discutiéndolo era repetir lo ya aprendido. Y era completamente innecesario.

-¿Y que se supone que haces niño?-preguntó Kouta para terminar con el silencio. Pero Izzy no contesto, solo permaneció ocupado en su computadora. Kouta era un chico temperamental por lo que estaba a punto de reclamarle pero Taichi lo detuvo.

-Discúlpalo, él es así, cuando algo le interesa, no puede apartar su mente de ellos aunque quisiera-Kouta asintió, mostrando desinterés y miró al castaño esperando este respondiera la pregunta que dirigió al pelirrojo-La computadora nos dirá en donde esta, Izzy puso un rastreador in detectable visualmente en el emblema de Sora, bueno, en todos los emblemas y los digivice's de los del grupo especial, sin que ninguno lo supiera, para así poder saber donde están todos y cada uno, todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué eso no es algo ilegal, por invasión a la privacidad personal?

-Eso creo, pero me alegra que lo haya hecho.-Kouta asintió y escupió al suelo. Tomó algo de tierra del suelo y la levanto en su puño para después dejarla caer.

-¿Qué clase de relación tiene con esa chica pelirroja?-preguntó el muchacho denotando mucho interés en la respuesta que el castaño le fuera a dar.

-Solo somos amigos, pero me siento responsable por lo que le esta pasando, además, debo recuperar algo importante Kouta.-confesó el muchacho aunque sin especificar que. Kouta sabia que seria inútil el insistir para que se lo dijera, así que decidió hablar de alguna otra cosa.

-Ah, solo amigos… ¿entonces esta disponible verdad?-dijo y el castaño lo miro con algo de desconfianza, pero luego desvió la mirada, conocía a Kouta, y su gran gusto por las mujeres, así como sus métodos para engatusar y luego abandonar a una y otra chica, (mismos que en algún momento dado el castaño había usado y le habían resultado muy bien).

-No lo se… creo que si, aunque Mimí me conto que un chico llamado Ryo, y otro que se llama Joe parecen estar interesados en ella.

-Bueno, no me da miedo la competencia-respondió riéndose un poco. Se pregunto si aquel chico pelirrojo estaría escuchando lo que decían, pero algo le dijo que seguramente no, y siendo así, decidió volver la platica un tanto más personal-dime una cosa, ¿Qué hay entre tu y esa chica, Mimí Tachikawa?-Taichi reacciono de manera nerviosa al escuchar ese nombre y sintió un extraño calor en su rostro. Intuyo que se había sonrojado y agradeció la poca luz de la noche que ocultaba muy bien aquel color en su cara.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

-¿Me dirás acaso que no tienes nada que ver con ella?, entonces su ponqué que es otra buena posibilidad para mi.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, es la novia de mi am… es novia de un chico llamado Matt-dijo el muchacho sorprendiéndose esta vez de sus propias palabras, aquellas que estuvo a punto de articular.

-Bueno, ya dije que la competencia no me intimida, pero creo que el que no quieras que me acerque a ella, no se debe a ese chico llamado Matt-Tai no respondió, solo ignoro las palabras de Kouta volteando hacia otro lado-De todos modos, no creo que valla a hacer algo, no me asusta la competencia, es cierto, pero cuando una chica de verdad esta interesada en un chico, no hay nada que hacer más que retirarse, y si que esta interesada en un chico.

-Si, supongo que debe estar muy interesada en su novio.-dijo con algo de dolor que era perceptible en su voz.

-No me refería a él, sino a otro chico. Y en algo que anda tiene que ver con lo anterior, ¿Sabias que ella lleva consigo una foto tuya?-El muchacho se sobresaltó al escucharlo y lo volteo a ver observando la sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su amigo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna.

-Ya esta, logre encontrarla-dijo y sin perder tiempo, los tres digimons y dos Tamers se pusieron a los lados del chico pelirrojo para observar de cerca la computadora en el regazo del joven.

-¿Es donde esta esa estrellita parpadeando?-pregunto Kouta señalando y tocando la pantalla con la punta de su afilado cuchillo.

-Si, y te agradecería que guardaras eso, por favor-pidió con algo de timidez el pelirrojo, a lo que Kouta miro a Tai quien le hiso una seña para que lo hiciera, y lo hiso, aunque de mala gana.-Esa debe ser la ubicación de un escondite secreto, a donde Datamon llevo a Sora, con que fin, es algo que desconocemos.

-Pero que no necesitamos saber para salvarla, debemos ir ahí, ahora mismo, no podemos perder tiempo, ella corre peligro.

-Tai, espera-le pidió Izzy, y el muchacho le prestó atención.-Primero establezcamos un plan de acción.

-Yo tengo un plan, entramos y salimos de ahí con la hermosa señorita Takenouchi.-Izzy suspiró con fuerza y Taichi le dio un golpe con la mano abierta a Kouta en la cabeza.

-¿Puedes decirme por que lo trajimos?-dijo el chico pelirrojo a lo que Taichi solo se encogió de hombros.

-Es bueno en batalla-dijo aunque por su tono parecía no estar muy seguro de eso.

-No importa, debemos planear bien las cosas en este momento.

-Pienso que mejor deberíamos ir a donde se encuentra Sora, para saber a que nos enfrentamos, conocer el terreno para poder hacer bien las cosas, no puedes hacer un plan de acción, si no sabes a que te enfrentas.-dijo Kouta Sonando verdaderamente sabio.

-¿A dónde ahí que ir?-pregunto Taichi a Izzy quien miro el mapa digital en su computadora, hiso algunos acercamientos y alejamientos y después respondió la interrogante del castaño.

-Al sur, cuatrocientos kilómetros.

-Maldita sea-susurro Kouta mientras se ponía de pie.-Andando, supongo.

-Si vamos sobre Kabuterimon, llegaremos al amanecer, ¿verdad?-cuestionó Kamiya.

-Si, eso calculo.- Le respondió el portador del emblema del conocimiento.

Kabuterimon emprendió el viaje con los tres chicos y dos digimons sobre su lomo. No hubo pláticas de importancia durante el largo y pesado viaje. Kouta continuó afilando su cuchillo mientras que Taichi analizaba el emblema en sus manos, observando con detenimiento cada detalle de este. Los grabados en antigua lengua eran inentendibles para el, y esto no hacia más que acrecentar su ya desesperante estrés. Guardo el objeto en la mochila que llevaba quedando este sumergido entre las muchas cosas que cargaba. Sacó de la bolsa un paquete de frituras que destapó para comer mientras esperaba a que llegaran a su destino.

Al cabo de varias horas lograron distinguir, gracias a la aurora creciente, una enorme fortaleza parecida a un castillo medieval en medio del desierto árido e inmenso. La luz del nuevo día bañaba por completo la construcción haciéndola ver como un edificio en llamas, de pie y sin titubear ante el fuego que la consumía. La muralla que rodeaba por completo el terreno tenía más de veinte metros de alto, y de grosor, algo cercano a diez metros. No había guardia alguno, pero las torres, altas y con ventanales enormes en el último piso creaban desconfianza a los Tamers en misión de rescate. La altura del edificio principal superaba con creces la altura de las torres y de la muralla. Había caminos de piedra, uno de cada lado del edificio, los cuales dividían el espacio de adentro en cuatro jardines, descuidados, en los que la maleza se había apoderado de casi todo, cubriendo el espacio de los rosales y creando enredaderas que envolvían las fuentes, de figuras talladas con paciencia y detenimiento en fino alabastro tan blanco como suave, y ninguno de los dos lo era en poca porción.

El insecto digimon aterrizo a una distancia prudente, seguro de que en ninguna de las cuatro torres los habrían podido ver. Izzy fue el primero en bajar del digimon y se oculto tras una barrera de piedras de tamaño suficiente para cubrir la altura completa del insecto digimon. Se recargo en una de las piedras y abrió su computadora para después teclear con habilidad.

-Lo sabia, sabia que había visto este castillo antes.-dijo e indico a Taichi y a Kouta que se acercarán a él.

-¿Cuándo viste este castillo?-le preguntó curioso Tai.

-Hace años, vine con mis padres durante unas vacaciones de verano, conocí aquí a Tentomon.

-Ya veo, ¿y por qué vinieron a un castillo de vacaciones?-Lo interrogó Kouta.

-Esto era un museo, a veinte kilómetros había un pueblo turístico que los humanos frecuentaban mucho hasta hace dos o tres años, y luego se fue a la quiebra. Cuando aun seguía en funcionamiento mis padres decidieron que seria bueno viajar al digimundo como premio por mis altas calificaciones, la mejor de mi clase, y la mejor de mi escuela en toda su historia.

-Felicidades-dijo Taichi verídicamente sorprendido por el logro del pelirrojo, aunque, después meditó, era algo lógico considerando su gran ambición por obtener sapiencias nuevas.

-Gracias, volviendo a lo importante, existen registros de este castillo en la red mundial, y en este momento estoy buscando mapas que nos sean de utilidad, me imagino que adentro habrán cambiado muchas cosas, este castillo no se a visitado desde que hace cinco años fue atacado por varios Monochromons, y debido al abandono de este ex museo, el pueblo turístico se fue a la quiebra.

-Ya veo, no había algo que llamara la atención de los turistas como esto… los comprendo, es impactante-dijo Kouta asintiendo varias veces.

-Y deberías haberlo visto por dentro en sus días de gloria… Oh, aquí esta.-Dijo y en su computadora apareció una imagen virtual del castillo visto desde el cielo-Es un simulador que muestra el castillo desde cualquier ángulo que desees, y que muestra cualquier lugar que quieras ver.

-¿De que nos sirve si como dijiste, seguramente muchas cosas ahí dentro deben estar diferentes?-preguntó Taichi.

-Podrán haber cambiado todo lo que vieron al entrar, pero no importa si no cambiaron lo que no pudieron ver.-Explicó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?-dijo Taichi con gran confusión.

-Pasajes secretos-expresó con seguridad Kouta.

-Correcto, existen muchísimos caminos secretos en el interior de ese castillo, podremos desplazarnos por medio de ellos sin ser vistos, y así llegar hasta donde Sora se encuentra sin ser vistos ni detectados por Datamon o cualquier otro posible enemigo.

-Bien entonces no perdamos mas tiempo, cuanto antes mejor, ¿por donde entramos Izzy?-Dijo con gran entusiasmo el líder de la alianza y portador del valor.

-Permíteme un momento-pidió Izzy y comenzó a buscar un modo de entrar. Tecleo con rapidez y la imagen de la pantalla de su computadora comenzó a rotar y aparecieron varios números en distintos lugares, que el chico castaño pensó eran medidas y distancias del castillo. La imagen se detuvo mostrando una de las torres y parte de uno de los muros.-Entraremos por el muro norte y nos dirigiremos a este pasadizo de aquí,-la imagen se volvió a mover mostrando una entrada secreta del otro lado del muro, justo al pie de la torre-sin ser vistos. Nos llevara a un corredor subterráneo por medio del cual podremos entrar a la construcción principal. Y de ahí, gracias a las puertas secretas, presiento que tendremos accesos a cualquier rincón del castillo.

-No se diga más, entremos en acción-dijo Taichi mientras se ponía de pie, pero su estomago rugió con fuerza haciendo cambiar su semblante, de uno decidido, a uno avergonzado.-O mejor primero vamos a desayunar-Dijo riéndose y rascándose la nuca aun con un dejo de pena en el rostro.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, En la Tierra**

**Abril 29 de 2081**

Sentado en el suelo de la habitación obscura habitación, con las luces apagadas y la cortina cubriendo la luz solar que debería entrar por la ventana, se encontraba Yamato Ishida, Matt. Gabumon no estaba con el, había salido al ver al chico devastado pidiendo a gritos sin decir nada, el que lo dejaran solo, para que pudiera acomodar sus pensamientos. Se recargo en la cama sin acomodar, las sabanas de esta estaban alborotadas sobre la cama debido a las vueltas que había dado toda la noche sin logar conciliar el sueño. Estaba vestido solo con un pantalón dejando ver la piel casi pálida de su pecho, abdomen, brazos y espalda. Su mirada era turbia y no veía hacia ningún punto, parecía completamente ido. En sus manos sostenía su digivice, en su cuello colgaba su emblema, el emblema de la amistad. Alzó la vista clavándola en el techo de la habitación y se paso las manos por su alborotado cabello rubio. Cerró los ojos acomodando la cabeza sobre la cama tratando de ahogar el llanto que quería escapar de su interior. Para ser un chico que intentaba nunca mostrar sentimientos, era un chico que con facilidad podía pasar de un estado de ánimo a otro, pasando del coraje y la indiferencia, a la tristeza aplastante por la sensación de soledad creciente en su interior.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos profundos y bajo la vista para clavarla en el suelo. Por suerte ni una lagrima había escapado de sus ojos y si alguien preguntaba por lo rojos que estaban, podía explicar que era por su desafortunada noche intentando dormir, no le era muy sencillo mentir, pero técnicamente eso era la verdad, o parte de ella. Elevó la vista para ver a quien había irrumpido en su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue un par de piernas cubiertas por un pantalón de mezclilla. Siguió subiendo reconociendo al instante la blusa blanca algo ajustada y sin mangas que vio y luego aquel inconfundible rostro con ese par de ojos color miel. Mimí lo miraba con preocupación mientras se agachaba y tomaba asiento junto a él. El no dijo palabra alguna, solo la miró sentarse a su lado y mirarlo fijamente. El no pudo mirarla a los ojos, solo mantuvo su vista clavada en las manos de la castaña, esperando a que esta hablara primero, le seria más fácil continuar la conversación que iniciarla.

-No bajaste a desayunar y me preocupe, ¿Qué te pasa?-indagó ella observando al chico.

-No tenía hambre.-le contesto de manera mecánica.

-Tienes unas enormes ojeras, ¿no dormiste anoche?-preguntó con un tono aun más preocupado.

-No tenia sueño.-dijo del mismo modo en que antes había contestado.

-Es por lo de Sora, ¿Verdad?-dijo ella y el muchacho la miro extrañado de que ella supiera el porqué de su estado de animo, aunque no era muy difícil el adivinarlo, el creía que pensaría que le importaba poco debido a que no habían tenido una relación precisamente cordial en la mayoría del tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, pero al parecer, a Mimí Tachikawa no podía ocultarle el porqué de su estado.

-Fue mi culpa, si hubiera tenido mi emblema conmigo en todo momento, habría hecho digievolucionar a Garurumon para que peleara con el Mammothmon, lo habría vencido sin la ayuda de Biyomon, así hubiera estado descansada y cuando Etemon apareciera hubiera digievolucionada hasta la etapa ultra y habría vencido a ese maldito digimon.-Mimí observó la furia que reflejaban sus ojos azules y luego miró el objeto sobre su desnudo pecho, el emblema.

-Ahora es tu culpa, ayer era culpa de Tai.-Dijo con tono burlesco con la intención de animarlo un poco.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-preguntó sin cambiar su semblante frustrado.

-Yolei me conto de tu... furia desatada luego de que escaparon de la explosión de la esfinge, dice que tu parecías muy enojado y el triste por tu reacción.

-¿Y por qué estaría triste esa maldita rata?-preguntó el mostrando la saña que seguía sintiendo por el muchacho castaño.

-No lo se, ¿tal vez porque es tu mejor amigo?-Dijo sintiendo una presión extraña en el corazón al pensar en la importancia que podía tener aquel joven para Matt. El muchacho solo dejo escapar una pequeña risa sarcástica.

-¿Y por qué él me consideraría su mejor amigo?

-No lo se, pero lo importante es que tu lo ves como tu mejor amigo, y por eso no deberías ser tan rencoroso con el-le dijo ella haciendo sentir al muchacho de manera extraña. Ella lo conocía muy bien, eso era cierto, ¿pero lo conocía mejor de lo que él se conocía a si mismo?, ¿y tanto era así que ella sabia que el muchacho era su mejor amigo, cuando el ni siquiera lo había notado?

-Lo defiendes mucho-dijo para eludir el tema. Mientras que ella solo se quedó sin palabras, miro hacia otro lado tratando de evitar lo siguiente, pero se detuvo al analizar que era lo mejor, lo más correcto.

-Matt tenemos que hablar.-dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿De que?-preguntó el algo satisfecho por poder cambiar la dirección de la conversación.

-De nuestra relación-dijo ella sorprendiendo al muchacho-tengo algo muy importante que decirte.-confeso ella con algo de nervios.

-Oye, Mimí, antes de que digas cualquier cosa yo debo decirte algo.

-Espera Matt, por favor, lo que tengo que decirte es de suma importancia.-Se adelantó a decir ella.

-Créeme Mimí, debes escucharme antes.-rogó el rubio pero la castaña parecía no querer ceder.

-No Matt yo… por favor, debo decirte esto.

-Mimí yo…

-Matt besé a Tai-lo interrumpió soltando de pronto aquello que tanto la perturbaba y cerró los ojos como ocultándose ante el reclamo que suponía vendría luego de sus palabras. De todas las cosas que el muchacho rubio esperaba escuchar, esa era tal vez la única que no le paso por la mente. Mimí había confesado algo que a él le parecía imposible; una infidelidad. Su mirada era de genuina sorpresa y era algo que no podía (ni le interesaba) ocultar. Mimí al ver aquello decidió que debía continuar-Matt, de verdad, lo siento yo no quería que eso pasara…

-Mimí…

-Mi intensión nunca fue dañarte-lo interrumpió-eso fue algo que no pude evitar…

-Mimí…

-Bueno, no quisimos evitar, y digo quisimos porque él también tuvo que ver…

-Mimí…-trató de llamar su atención con más insistencia en su voz.

-Pero no por ello quieras atribuirle a él toda la culpa, aquí la más culpable soy yo porque, después de todo yo soy quien tenia una relación no él…

-Besé a Sora.

-Y de verdad lo siento pero creo que estoy enamora… espera… ¿Qué?-preguntó ella y el muchacho solo la miro con una mueca a modo de sonrisa y encogido de hombros.-Ah… vaya.-Dijo ella, recargándose en la cama para dejar de estar de frente al chico y sintiendo una extraña vergüenza por su reacción, posiblemente sobreactuada de hace un momento.

-Si… vaya.-Concordó el. Era fácil interpretar aquello, las cosas ahora estaban aniveladas, no era que consideraran que ambos "se habían pagado con la misma moneda", pero ahora no había forma de que ninguno de los dos le recriminara nada al otro, e inclusive los otros dos participantes de aquel asunto quedaban también absueltos de toda culpa.-Supongo que esto le pone fin a nuestra relación-dijo el como una afirmación.

-Si, bueno, luego de una infidelidad así, creo que es lo correcto, además, no te enfades, pero yo no quiero continuar, perdona.

-Oh, no, no, no te disculpes, yo, yo tampoco quiero seguir, bueno, no es que seas tu sino que…

-No, no, yo entiendo, no eres tú, soy yo.

-Si eso-dijo el riéndose un poco y sin voltear a verla. Guardaron silencio un rato y luego volvió a hablar el muchacho rubio.

-¿Pero seguimos siendo amigos verdad?, es que, bueno, tu me agradas, no de ese modo pero…

-Oh, si, si, no…no te preocupes yo, yo quiero ser tu amiga, si…

-Si, esta bien.

-Si, creo que si, si.-ambos hablaban de modo nervioso e incomodo, pues la platica no era la más normal precisamente. Volvieron a callarse por un momento sonriendo sin dirigirse ni una mirada.

-¿Cuándo fue?-preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad. Ella lo miró con desconfianza pero una sonrisa tranquila de él le indico que estaba bien hablar de eso.

-Cuando estuviste en el digimundo, el día que ataco Etemon el mundo real, fui con el a la feria y… bueno, paso. ¿Tu y Sora…?

-Durante la misión de reconocimiento en el desierto de cristal, más bien fue cuando concluyo la misión, ella me beso a mí, pero yo correspondí el beso.

-Entiendo… ¿y ha vuelto a pasar?-indagó ella.

-Si… cuando encontramos su emblema, y cuando brillo por primera vez.-confesó el muchacho sintiéndose algo incomodo.

-El emblema del amor, me parece muy apropiado, ¿Sabias que ella estaba enamorada de ti desde que te conoció?

-¿Y eso te lo conto ella?-preguntó muy sorprendido y sin ocultar una risa divertida (y emocionada) en su rostro.

-Somos amigas, muy buenas amigas, y me lo conto antes de que tu y yo iniciáramos nuestra relación, ella me dijo que todo estaba bien, pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por ella.

-Entiendo… ¿Tu y Kamiya han vuelto a… eso?-Ella lo miró algo sonrojada y asintió.

-Cuando encontré mi emblema, y anoche antes de que se fuera…-La joven castaña se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

-¿Se fue?, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido…?-el muchacho guardo silencio y borro la sonrisa de su rostro.-dime que no, por favor, dime que no…

-Am… ¿no?-dijo ella con una sonrisa preocupada y como si expresara una disculpa.

-¡¿Qué Tai hizo que?-explotó el muchacho levantándose del suelo con rapidez.-Maldito Kamiya idiota.

-¡Matt!-lo reprendió ella sin reparo alguno.

-Perdona, pero, ah… debo ir a ayudarle.-dijo el saliendo de la habitación a prisa.

-Iré contigo-le dijo ella saliendo con el.

Al pie de la escalera se encontraban hablando Joe, Henri y Takato. El muchacho de cabello azul analizaba las cartas de colores y los digivice's que habían adquirido Takato y Henri en su estadía en España. Los digivice´s no eran muy diferentes a los que les habían dado a todos los de la alianza "niños elegidos". La diferencia más notoria era la ranura lateral que tenía lo suficientemente ancha para deslizar por ella las cartas de colores que tenían en sus manos Takato y Henri.

-Entonces… ¿me explicas eso de nuevo Henri?-pidió el chico al muchacho que llevaba un chaleco naranja, este asintió.

-Mira, solo deslizas las cartas por esta ranura-dijo tomando el digivice y haciendo como si deslizara la carta.-y el digimon recibirá una carga de energía, lo haces en el orden correcto, y de modo que el digimon no sufra daños por las cargas de energía tan súbitas, y lograra obtener el poder necesario para la digievolucion, entonces solo se usa esto-tomo la carta azul y la puso frente al muchacho.

-La carta azul, fascinante, y esta idea, ¿de donde surgió?-preguntó el muchacho mientras analizaba con la mirada la carta.

-De un digimon, tiene el poder de hacer digievolucionar a otro digimon, ambos nacieron del mismo digihuevo.-explicó Takato.

-¿Qué, del mismo digihuevo?

-Si, es sorprendente, el digimon no parece gran cosa, pero al digievolucionar obtiene un poder asombroso.-La voz de Takato sonaba verdaderamente emocionada.

-Tomaron material genético de ambos, con el de Impmon, el digimon que digievoluciona, hicieron un suero especial que inyectaron a nuestros digimons, y con el de Calumon, hicieron las tarjetas y modificaron los digivice´s. De ese modo, la energía de Calumon encerrada en estas tarjetas, se vuelve compatible con nuestros digimons.

-Eso es… muy sorprendente, me gustaría revisar más a fondo el funcionamiento de estos digivice´s, y estas cartas, eso, si me lo permiten ustedes claro.

-No veo inconveniente creo que podríamos-dijo Takato mientras se apartaba de la pared en que estaba recargado y en ese momento, un chico rubio que bajaba las escaleras colisionó con el-ay… carajo-dijo adolorido el chico castaño con el muchacho rubio sin camisa sobre el. Joe ayudo a Matt a levantarse y Henri levanto a Takato del suelo, mientras este, se acomodaba los gogles amarillos sobre su cabello castaño.

-Matt ten cuidado al bajar las escaleras-le dijo Joe al muchacho que se zafó de él tan rápido como pudo.

-No tengo tiempo, debo ir por Gabumon-dijo y se dispuso a partir.

-Espera Matt, ¿A dónde iras cuando lo encuentres?-le preguntó Mimí, y el resto de los presentes se mostraron intrigados.

-Al digimundo, iré por Tai y por Sora.-dijo seguro de si mismo.

-¿Pero al estar en el digimundo, a donde iras?-le pregunto y el chico no tenia respuesta para eso. Ella bajo las escaleras y se puso al lado del muchacho tocándole el hombro con la mano.-Él se fue con Izzy, él lo llevará hasta donde esta Sora, y también los acompaña Kouta, el los apoyara en la pelea, estarán bien.-Dijo para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero ni ella estaba del todo segura de sus palabras.

-No, debo ir, es mi culpa que se fuera así, yo lo hice sentir culpable.

-Matt ¿Cómo vas a hallarlos?

-Yo… no lo se-dijo con voz derrotada al darse cuenta de su impotencia. Cerró los puños con fuerza y miro el suelo con rabia.

-Dices que se fueron con Izzy, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Joe y Mimí y Matt miraron al muchacho, este espero la respuesta y Mimí asintió confirmándolo.

-Puedo rastrear la computadora de Izzy-dijo el chico de cabellera azul-puedo ubicarlo, y así podemos ir con ellos.-Afirmo con entusiasmo. Mimí noto la emoción y preocupación que solo podía deberse a una cosa, y sonrió sin que la viera ninguno de los chicos presentes en ese lugar.

-¿Puedes rastrearlo?-preguntó Matt tomando al chico de los hombros y agitándolo con brusquedad.

-Si, Izzy y yo desarrollamos un sistema de rastreo e instale un rastreador en la computadora de el sin que lo supiera, para probar si funciona bien, seguramente el hiso lo mismo con algún objeto de Sora.

-Su digivice posiblemente, sabe que no se despegara de el sin importar que-afirmó Henri.

-Entonces no se diga más vamos por ella-dijo Takato emocionado. Era un amante de los combates y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de demostrar sus habilidades.

-Si saben como encontrar a Sora yo voy con ustedes-dijo Ryo mientras ataba su pañuelo rojo a su cuello. Matt lo miró contrariado y se puso frente a él.

-¿Por qué muestras tanto interés en Sora?-lo cuestionó el rubio.

-Puedo preguntarte lo mismo.- Apuntó el castaño.

-Chicos, eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos.-Dijo Mimí para evitar una confrontación por celos entre los chicos-Joe, ¿puedes rastrearlo ahora mismo?-preguntó Mimí con la intensión de dar por terminada la discusión de Ryo y Matt.

-Si, solo necesito mi computadora, esta arriba en mi habitación, mientras voy por ella reúnan a sus digimons.-Indico el joven de lentes y subió las escaleras.

-Matt, buscare a Palmon y a Gabumon, tu ve a vestirte-le dijo haciendo al rubio percatarse de que solo llevaba puesto el pantalón de su pijama. El asintió y se retiro a su habitación-Nos vemos en el laboratorio, quien no este ahí en veinte minutos se queda.-Dijo la chica tomando el mando de la operación, y el resto asintió dirigiéndose todos a buscar a sus compañeros.

-¡Bien!, ¡Niños elegidos, vámonos!-exclamó una chica de cabello violeta a la cual nadie había notado hasta ese momento. Ella notó las miradas que todos le dirigieron y se sonrojo apenada por su acción.

-No hay inconveniente si nosotras los acompañamos, ¿verdad?-preguntó Rika, la chica pelirroja que acompañaba a Yolei. Mimí negó con la cabeza y ambas jóvenes recién llegadas sonrieron complacidas.

**Museo del Ex castillo Magnatiz, en el continente Sarvar, en el Digimundo**

**29 de abril de 2081**

Sora comenzó a abrir los ojos, y de inmediato percibió el sonido de teclas que eran presionadas y de diferentes ruidos extraños. Instintivamente pensó en Izzy, el muchacho que no importaba en que situación se encontrara, siempre llevaba consigo su computadora portátil, pero no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que no se trataba del chico pelirrojo de su equipo. Trato de levantarse y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta, estaba sujetada de pies y manos a una especie de camilla. Levanto tanto como pudo la cabeza para analizar el lugar y pudo ver en la pared de enfrente, a unos tres metros de distancia, a Biyomon, con las alas encadenadas y suspendida un metro del suelo. Miró a los lados y pudo distinguir a su izquierda a Datamon, frente al monitor enorme de una computadora gigantesca, parecida a una de las de la mansión Riuga. Intento liberarse pero no lo logro. Las correas que la sujetaban eran muy fuertes y no consiguió hacer que cedieran.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, necesito que estés consiente para el procedimiento.-Indicó Datamon mientras se volteaba para verla-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella que lo miraba con rabia.

-¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-le espetó con rabia.

-Estamos en mí guarida en el castillo Magnatiz, un bonito lugar, en cuanto a que pienso hacer, ya lo veras, no te desesperes.-Dijo y le dio la espalda para acercarse a Biyomon- admirable de verdad, reacciono antes que tu y digievolucionó para defenderte, pero no logro mucho, tuve que inmovilizarla para evitar que se hiciera daño.-El robot digimon extendió su mano para tocar al digimon cautivo.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!-grito con ira la pelirroja.

-Tranquila niña, no pienso hacerle nada, la necesito.

-¿La… necesitas?-preguntó con confusión en su voz.

-Si, y si yo fuera tu me preocuparía más por mi mismo.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?-cuestionó de modo agresivo.

-No, solo es un aviso, una vez que el proceso de duplicación finalice, no te necesitaré para nada, pero resulta que tu existencia podría frustrar mis planes.

-¿Qué… duplicación?-la chica miro a su lado una camilla parecida a la suya donde reposaba un esqueleto metálico.-¿Piensas clonarme?

-No exactamente, la clonación seria crear a un ser que sea la replica exacta de otro, lo que hare será crear una marioneta con tu apariencia, tus recuerdos, pero sin autonomía, acatara ciegamente mis ordenes, y tu digimon acatara ciegamente las de ella.

-No podrás engañar a Biyomon ella me conoce.

-Tu digimon conoce tu manera de actuar, lo que es parecido a una programación, si esta marioneta actúa como tu, y tu ya no existes, no habrá manera en que Biyomon crea que algo anda mal-Dijo y presiono una tecla de la computadora lo que encendió la luz de un panel que estaba suspendido sobre Sora.-Ese escáner registrara cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y creara un tejido celular que recubrirla el esqueleto-presionó otra tecla y la cabeza de Sora fue aprisionada por un aro metálico-Ese aparato entrara en lo más profundo de tu mente y así tu memoria entera quedara registrada en la memoria de mi androide, quisiera decirte que no dolerá, pero no soy un mentiroso.-Dijo para después presionar otro botón y la chica pelirroja emitió un fuerte grito al sentir el agudo dolor en su cabeza. Datamon observaba la escena con una expresión parecida a una sonrisa, mientras el esqueleto era manipulado por unas manos mecánicas que lo envolvían en una especie de tejido que parecía ser piel.

En al muralla del castillo, un Ogremon montaba guardia recorriendo el espacio de la muralla sobre el cual se podría transitar, y cerciorándose de que el enemigo no se encontrara cerca. La tarea de guardia era la más aburrida de ese lugar, ya que en ningún momento se encontraban bajo ataque. El castillo había sido abandonado mucho tiempo atrás, y nadie transitaba cerca de ese lugar. El digimon se detuvo y bostezo aburrido y arto de aquella tarea sin emociones y continuo su trayectoria rutinaria. Se encontraba a la mitad del muro norte cuando escucho un ruido extraño. Se asomo por el borde de la muralla recargándose en la pequeña barda y miró las afueras del castillo. Al asegurarse de que no había nadie se separo de la barda y volteo al frente para ver dos puños golpearle la cara con fuerza y derrumbarlo dejándolo noqueado.

Tai agitó la mano adolorido mientras que Kouta se retiraba el grueso guante recubierto de metal de la mano con que había golpeado a Ogremon. Taichi lo imito después mientras se acercaban al digimon caído. Se asintieron el uno al otro y luego Tai se asomó a las afueras del castillo. Silbó tres veces y espero a recibir respuesta luego del intervalo de tiempo acordado. Escucho un silbido y luego miro a Kouta para indicarle que todo andaba bien, al regresar su vista al terreno árido fuera del castillo miro a Izzy, Kotemon, Agumon y Tentomon correr hacia el muro y al llegar a este pegarse por completo a él con la intensión de no ser vistos.

Kouta jugaba con un gancho dándole vueltas con la cuerda a la que estaba amarrado y luego sujeto este a la barda asegurándose de que no se zafaría con el peso de sus acompañantes. Lanzó las dos cuerdas atadas por un fuerte nudo y el primero en subir fue Izzy con la ayuda de Tentomon. Al encontrarse a diez metros del suelo comenzó a subir Agumon, y al estar este a diez metros del suelo e Izzy encontrarse sobre la muralla Kotemon comenzó a subir. Ya estando todos sobre la muralla se dispusieron a descenderla. Corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la torre y bajaron al lado de esta. La maleza que había crecido en el jardín en que se encontraban los cubría por completo, pero no podían contar solo con ese resguardo y siguieron su camino, abriéndose pasó entre las ramas hasta llegar la puerta que daba acceso a la torre. Kotemon reviso el camino de piedra que atravesaba el jardín hasta la torre cerciorándose de que estuviera vacío y la hacerlo informo al resto. Izzy fue el primero en salir del terreno lleno de hierba y conto las piedras octagonales para ubicar la compuerta secreta que levanto para que pasaran sus compañeros. Primero entro Tentomon, luego Kouta, después Kotemon, Agumon y finalmente Tai sostuvo la compuerta para que Izzy entrara y se deslizo el al ultimo asegurándose de no ser visto por nadie.

El castaño se soltó de la manija interna de la compuerta, sin estar muy seguro de cuanta era la altura que lo separaba del suelo debido a la obscuridad del pasillo. Calló doblando las rodillas para reducir el impacto y miro a todos lados tratando de acostumbrarse a la obscuridad del lugar, pero una repentina luz hiso innecesario esto. Volteó a donde provenía la luz y vio a Izzy tomando una antorcha encendida de la pared y a Kouta guardar un encendedor en su mochila. Agumon estaba a su lado y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo iluminando el camino con la antorcha que Izzy sostenía.

-¿Hasta donde llega este pasillo?-pregunto Kouta.

-Al edificio principal.

-¿Y de ahí a donde iremos?-preguntó Taichi posicionándose al lado de Izzy. El pelirrojo entrego a Tai la antorcha y sacó de la mochila en su espalda su computadora. La encendió mientras caminaban e ingresó en un programa especial de esta.

-El rastreador dice que Sora se encuentra justo debajo del centro del edificio al que vamos, al llegar a este buscaremos el modo de bajar.

Fue lo último que se dijo antes de que todos guardaran silencio y siguieran caminando. El camino terminaba en un callejón si salida. Izzy señalo el techo y pudieron ver, un hueco de gran altura y al final del cual se encontraba una cuerda que ninguno alcanzaba. Izzy hiso una seña a Tentomon pero antes de que este entrara en acción Kotemon salto con gran agilidad y alcanzo la cuerda colgándose de ella para así hacer bajar una especie de escalera plegable. El pelirrojo miro a Kouta y asintió mostrándose satisfecho, a lo que Kouta solo sonrió.

Subieron por la escalera ay llegaron hasta un pequeño cuarto vacío. Miraron atreves de las grietas de la vieja y gastada puerta de madera y consiguieron distinguir un salón amplio. Una escalera doble llevaba al piso de arriba y parecía estar vacío. Los chicos salieron del pequeño cuarto que comprendieron, era algún tipo de armario donde guardar escobas o algo por el estilo. El salón estaba adornado con Armaduras. Escudos y espadas tapizaban las paredes y en el piso había una alfombra de terciopelo rojo que cubría las escaleras formando un camino posiblemente transitado por el antiguo dueño de ese castillo. La magnificencia de aquel lugar desvió la mente de sus infiltradores, cautivándolos por la belleza de sus adornos. Algunas mesas esparcidas por el lugar sin posarse ninguna sobre la alfombra roja tenían encima flores frescas seguramente cortadas del jardín, y las armaduras relucientes pegadas a la pared mostraban el exhaustivo cuidado que se había tenido con ellas. Eso no hiso otra cosa que alegras al chico pelirrojo, que esperaba ver ese lugar destrozado por dentro, pero se alegraba enormemente al ver que se había equivocado.

Un escudo en especial llamo la atención de Tai, que lo admiraba embelesado. Sobre el pasillo que se encontraba en medio de las dos escaleras, se encontraba aquel escudo dorado, con forma de hexágono y una línea que lo dividía a la mitad, pasando sobre el sol grabado en el, idéntico al de su emblema, como noto al instante.

-El escudo del valiente-afirmó Izzy captando la atención del castaño-cuando estuve aquí, nos contaron la leyenda del leyendario guerrero que peleo contra el gran mal en el inicio de los tiempos del digimundo, cuenta la leyenda que su poder fue tal que logro vencer a siete obscuros guerreros y logro sellarlos junto a un octavo enemigo, en lo más oscuro y recóndito del digimundo, aunque esto le costó la vida.

-Debió haber sido muy fuerte si venció a ocho enemigos el solo.-Dijo Taichi admirando la hazaña del legendario guerrero.

-Más que fuerte, fue muy valiente.-lo corrigió Agumon haciéndole sentir una descarga de adrenalina. Sonrió concordando con el digimon que lo acompañaba sin quitarle la vista al escudo. Y así permaneció, hasta que escucho una voz proveniente de lo más profundo del castillo. Miró a sus compañeros quienes también escuchaban la voz y luego vieron como la puerta al final del salón, del lado contrario a las escaleras se habría con lentitud. Los Tamers y Digimons se ocultaron en diferentes lugares para evitar ser vistos por el enemigo que se aproximaba.

-Te dije que te dieras prisa, si el señor Etemon ya despertó estará furioso por no ver su desayuno en su habitación y será nuestro fin.-Le dijo un digimon con cuerpo verde, brazos violetas con estambres de flor amarillossaliendo de sus manos y cabeza rojiza parecida a una flor sin abrirse a otro igual.

-Es tu culpa, no me regañes a mi-se defendió la otra planta digimon. El muchacho castaño, oculto detrás de una de las armaduras observó a las dos digimons subir las escaleras con una bandeja llena de alimentos en las manos.

Al ver que estaban lejos salió de su escondite al igual que los otros y miraron la parte de arriba como vigilando ante la posible aparición de otro enemigo. No hubo más movimiento enemigo luego de ese en el salón y se reunieron formando un círculo en medio del lugar.

-Eran Floramons-aclaró Izzy.

-Ya lo se, lo que me preocupa es lo que dijeron.-dijo Taichi-Etemon esta aquí.

-¿Quién es Etemon?-preguntó Kouta.

-El digimon más maldito que podrías conocer-le dijo Taichi sin afán de bromear.

-Entonces es serio-dijo el chico de cabello largo al notar el tono de Tai.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Izzy nervioso por la presencia del digimon maligno.

-No, no pienso abandonar a Sora, me niego a hacerlo.-dijo el chico castaño.

-Pero si Etemon nos descubre, solo somos tres, no podremos hacerle frente, menos si estamos en su territorio.

-Debe haber un modo-dijo Taichi consiente de lo que el muchacho pelirrojo le había dicho pero aun así, sin ánimos de darse por vencido.

-¿Qué les parece un señuelo?-propuso Kouta poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tai y una en el de Izzy.

-¿Un señuelo?-repitió Izzy sin estar seguro de haber entendido bien.

-Si, dos llaman la atención de Etemon, hacen que los persiga por todo el castillo, y el otro junto a su digimon se dirige a donde esta la pelirroja preciosa, yo me ofrezco para esa parte de la misión.-se aventuró a decir el muchacho.

-No, yo soy quien debe ir, fue mi culpa que la capturaran.-dijo Taichi con un tono de voz entristecido que obligo a Kouta a no decir más.

-Entonces Izzy y yo distraeremos a Etemon, tu ve por Sora.-Concluyó Kouta.

-¿Seguros que estarán bien sin mi?-pregunto Taichi dudando sobre si debía dejarlos.

-No eres tan importante Taichi, además, este niño conoce los pasadizos secretos del castillo, podemos correr de Etemon si las cosas se complican y así no nos encontrara.-Aseguro el chico e Izzy asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces ¿Dónde esta Sora?-Izzy tomo su computadora y reviso la información de esta. Izzy explico rápidamente a Tai el camino que debía seguir y este parecía haber entendido bien.

Todo el grupo se dirigió a las escaleras, y Taichi se detuvo en el primer escalón junto con Agumon mientras los demás comenzaban a subir. Kouta lo miro antes de llegar hasta arriba y el castaño levanto su puño con el pulgar en alto indicando que todo saldría bien. El muchacho respondió con la misma seña y se alejó siguiendo a Izzy. Tai corto la alfombra roja en la parte que cubría el primer escalón y el piso justo debajo de este. Palpo el escalón en busca de algo hasta que dio con una especie de botón que presiono accionando el mecanismo que recorrió algunos escalones revelando la entrada secreta. El moreno miro antes de entrar el escucho por ultima vez y levanto la mano señalando el escudo, Agumon lo noto y lo miro de manera interrogante.

-Luego de esto, te aseguro que seremos merecedores de ese escudo-dijo como proponiéndose a si mismo y al digimon un reto. Agumon sonrio y asintió con energía y luego los dos pasaron por el espacio entre las escaleras agachándose.

Etemon permanecía sobre su enorme cama, envuelto en sabanas blancas y roncando apaciblemente cuando a su habitación entraron sus dos sirvientes que llevaban sus alimentos en la mañana. Una de las Floramons sostenía la bandeja sin poder dejar de temblar. Lo único peor que llevarle el desayuno a Etemon después de que este había despertado, era llevárselo antes. La regla era que el desayuno debía estar listo para el momento en que el pidiera que entraran a su habitación. Pero en el temor súbito a haberse retrasado, aquellas dos digimons desafortunadas lo habían olvidado.

-Se… señor Etemon su desayuno-dijo con voz titubeante la Floramon con la bandeja.

-Señor Etemon-dijo la otra y una esfera de energía la golpeó enviándola a estrellarse con la puerta de madera de la habitación.

-Les he dicho que no me molesten mientras duermo.-Dijo el digimon mientras se levantaba de la cama. Miró a la Floramon con la bandeja de los alimentos y sonrió complacido-Oh, la hora de la merienda-dijo como cayendo en cuenta del porqué de la intromisión de aquel par de súbditos. Tomo la bandeja y se sentó en la cama listo para degustar de la comida preparada exclusivamente para el. En ese momento un digimon entro a gran velocidad por la destrozada puerta y se paro frente a Etemon golpeando con una espada de madera la bandeja de alimentos que cayeron todos sobre el digimon naranja y luego retrocedió. Floramon lucia realmente asustada por la reacción que su amo tendría, mientras que este se levanto de la cama lleno de ira lo cual se notaba en su mirada dura.

-¿Qué se supone que hiciste maldito enano bribón?-preguntó conteniendo su enfado.

-Mi nombre es Kotemon, y soy un digimon que lucha por la justicia-dijo el enmascarado digimon con piernas de reptil y una cola que sobresalía de su atuendo de espadachín.

-¿Luchas por la justicia?, pues cometiste un gran error al quererme atacar a mi imbécil, te hare picadillo.-Aseguro el digimon mientras se arrojaba sobre el dando un gran salto. En ese momento apareció Tentomon disparando un relámpago que golpeo de lleno a Etemon derribándolo en pleno vuelo-¿Qué… demonios pasa?-dijo mientras se levantaba y veía a un par de Digimons y un par de humanos con ellos-¿Quién demonios son ustedes y que hacen en mi castillo?-les cuestionó furioso el digimon.

-Somos los Tamers que te eliminaran Etemon-dijo el humano más alto, de cabello largo y negro.

-Así que son Tamers, eso me da otra razón para matarlos.

-Antes tendrás que atraparnos-dijo el humano más bajo de estatura y de cabello rojo antes de salir disparado de ese lugar. Junto a él se fue el otro humano y por el camino contrario los dos digimons.

-Ni crean que me pueden humillar y salirse con la suya-dijo el digimon al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación para perseguir a los dos chicos. Observó el largo corredor vacío y analizó cada rincón de este en busca de algún lugar donde se hubieran podido esconder los dos humanos. Detrás de él, Izzy salió de una puerta secreta en el muro y pateo a Etemon quien dio un brinco y volteo esperando ver a uno de sus perseguidos, peor no pudo ver a nadie. Del techo se abrió otra compuerta secreta y Kotemon golpeo con su espada de madera a Etemon en la cabeza. El digimon volteó hacia arriba, pero tampoco logro ver a su oponente. Decidió seguir caminando y dio unos cuantos pasos lentamente. Del piso otra puerta secreta se medio abrió dejando salir una mano que sujeto por el tobillo a Etemon derribándolo.

-¡Que demonios es lo que pasa!-exclamó Etemon levantándose del suelo.

-Oye, chango mugroso-gritó Kouta y Etemon volteo para ver a los cuatro intrusos parados en el otro extremo del corredor-Vamos, creí que nos querías hacer picadillo-Lo retó el chico y luego junto a sus tres acompañantes se retiró corriendo.

-¿Cómo es que…?-dijo y luego medito la situación percatándose de algo importante-Saben de los pasadizos secretos, así que así fue como entraron-dijo para si mismo antes volver a la persecución de los intrusos-¿Pero que pueden estar buscando aquí en mi fortaleza?-se pregunto antes de escuchar un extraño zumbido. Miro en todas direcciones buscando el origen de ese sonido hasta que se acordó del objeto en su oreja. Presiono el botón de este y escucho la voz de uno de sus sirvientes.

_-Señor, intrusos, no sabemos como entraron al castillo._

-¡Ya lo se, me acabo de topar con esas cuatro sabandijas!-dijo en forma de reclamó por la incompetencia de sus guardias.

_-¿Cuatro señor?_

-¡Si, cuatro malditos Tamers que acaban de atacarme en mi habitación!-Un silencio no muy prolongado se hiso presente aumentando la desesperación de Etemon.

-_Señor, los intrusos que encontramos son dos, y están en la parte este del castillo._-Etemon estaba a punto de ordenar que no le contradijeran cuando razonó las palabras de su lacayo. Una idea atravesó su mente y no perdió tiempo para confirmar su sospecha.

-¿Tienes una imagen de ese chico?-preguntó con la voz más tranquila.

-_Am… lo hemos estado siguiendo con las cámaras de seguridad.-_Respondió el sirviente.

-Bien, ponlo en la pantalla D-15-. Ordenó y el sirviente obedeció. En la pared del corredor colgaba una pintura de Etemon que se deslizo dejando al descubierto una pantalla que se encendió mostrando la imagen de cuatro cámaras de seguridad. Etemon miró con detenimiento al chico que aparecía reconociéndolo.

-_¿Señor?, ¿Qué hacemos con el intruso?_-preguntó el sirviente pero Etemon no respondió.

-Así que decidiste venir a enfrentar tu destino eh, me parece muy bien.

_-¿Señor?-insistió el sirviente_.

-Vayan por los otros dos Tamers y sus mascotitas, yo me hare cargo de ese chico, que nadie interfiera. Los otros intrusos están usando los pasadizos secretos, toma el mapa de mi oficina y manda a los guardias por los caminos secretos para que capturen a esos odiosos niños, después de todo solo son dos, no será un gran reto.

-_A la orden mi señor Etemon_.-dijo el digimon y Etemon dejo de presionar el botón del comunicador en su oreja. Corrió en dirección contraria a la que llevaba hasta ese momento y al llegar al otro extremo del corredor empujó una pared con ambas manos haciendo que esta cediera y se abriera un espació lo suficientemente grande para que pasara por el.

-_El nacido_, solo espera, pronto estaré contigo.

Taichi corría a gran velocidad por el corredor y abrió la puerta doble de madera al final de este con una patada. Dentro había dos digimons con apariencia de conejos y de pelaje gris, a los cuales Agumon atacó con sus bolas de fuego. La habitación era no muy grande y solo tenia dos sofás, uno a cada lado de una chimenea y varios estantes con libros.

-Izzy dijo que llegaríamos a una sala de lectura-le recordó Agumon.

-Debe ser esta-afirmó el chico mientras se aproximaba a la chimenea. Empujo uno por uno cada ladrillo y en su decimoprimer intento el ladrillo se hundió y el mecanismo se activó revelando la entrada secreta en el piso de la chimenea. Primero defendió Agumon cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie, y luego Tai bajó con cuidado los dos metros de diferencia con el suelo. Habían llegado hasta el calabozo del castillo.

-De aquí ya no esta muy lejos el lugar en que se encuentra Sora ¿verdad?

-Izzy dijo que no, pero que lo complicado era que este lugar estaba construido en forma de laberinto, podría tomarnos un buen rato llegar-explicó el castaño y luego siguieron los dos su camino-Sora, solo aguanta, pronto estaré contigo.-pensó el chico mientras continuaba corriendo al lado de Agumon.

Izzy, Kouta, Kotemon y Tentomon seguían corriendo aunque sin ver a su adversario. Llegaron hasta el salón en que se habían dividido y esperaron al pie de las escaleras la aparición de Etemon. Kouta se descargo la mochila y la abrió para tomar de esta, varias varas metálicas con las que en menos de un minuto armo su arco. Y también tomo su digivice el cual mantuvo en la misma mano con que sostenía el arco. Tomo una de las flecas que llevaba y la acomodo en el arma listo para el combate.

-Vamos changuito, necesito un nuevo abrigo y el naranja siempre fue mi color preferido.-Dijo para si mismo con la intención de infundirse algo de confianza.

-Si lo que quieres es estar caliente creo que yo puedo ayudarte con eso.-escucho una voz detrás de él y se volteo para alcanzar a notar la flama que casi lo golpea, pero que Kotemon bloqueo con su espada de madera. Un Meramon había aparecido sin que se percataran de su existencia. Izzy lo miro y luego noto una presencia detrás de él. Un ave de gran tamaño y de plumaje blanco trato de embestirlo pero Tentomon lo electrocutó con su ataque y lo derribó justo a tiempo.

-Kokatorimon-dijo el chico al reconocer al ave digimon que se puso de pie, al parecer no muy dañado por el ataque de Tentomon.-Un grupo de digimons parecidos a los Samuráis bajo las escaleras desenfundando sus espadas, preparándose para el combate.

-Musyamons-Informó Kotemon al verlos. Otro grupo más de digimons se hiso presente. Este, formado por Dovermons que comenzaron a ladrarles a sus enemigos como perros le ladran a los intrusos que entran a las casas de sus amos.

-Oye Izumi, ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Kouta apuntando en varias direcciones con su arco mientras eran rodeados por los enemigos.

-El plan… ¡Correr!-dijo y se abalanzó sobre el Kokatorimon algo desequilibrado empujándolo para poder pasar, y detrás de él pasaron sus compañeros pisando al ave. Los guardias del castillo los siguieron subiendo por la otra escalera y el grupo continuo por el corredor tratando de huir de sus perseguidores.

Izzy guiaba al grupo de infiltrados por distintos caminos con la intensión de poder perder a los digimons que iban tras ellos. Entro en una de las muchas habitaciones y luego abrió una puerta secreta detrás de un viejo ropero vacío. Pasaron a una habitación secreta y luego a un corredor angosto por el cual solo podían pasar en fila uno detrás del otro. Salieron en lo que parecía ser la cocina del castillo. Lugar donde ya había dos Musyamons esperándolos.

-No les va a servir más ese truquito niños.-les advirtió el digimon blandiendo su espada. Izzy retrocedió a tiempo empujando a Kouta quien calló sobre Tentomon, dentro del corredor y cerro la puerta.-Regresaron, ¿por donde van a salir?-pregunto el digimon presionando el aparato que tenia en el oído.

-_Ese corredor solo tiene dos salidas, una es en la cocina, la otra en la biblioteca, diríjanse a ese lugar._

-¡Entendido, ya escucharon rápido, yo e quedare aquí por si piensan en regresar!-Ordenó el Musyamon líder y toda la tropa de guardias se movilizo.

Dentro del corredor Izzy los hiso retroceder hasta el lugar donde había una marca en la pared, empujo la pared con ambas manos y esta se movió dejando pasar al grupo a otro pasillo. Fueron a través de este y llegaron hasta la salida. Al abrir la puerta Kouta logro ver una flama que casi los golpea. Retrocedió luego de cerrar la puerta y atrancarla con una de sus flechas.

-Nos tiene atrapados-dijo Kouta mientras corrían por el pasillo sabiendo que no tenían modo de salir.

-Contaba con que no supieran de los pasadizos secretos, son más listos de lo que esperaba, maldición.

-¿Y ahora que?-preguntó Kouta deteniéndose al igual que el pelirrojo.

-Hay una forma de salir del castillo y llegar al patio.-dijo el muchacho pelirrojo.

-En el patio seremos vulnerables, no habrá forma de ocultarnos.

-Aquí adentro es igual, saben que estamos aquí, ese es el problema, afuera al menos tendremos más espacio para pelear, y además, si nos quedamos adentro usaran los pasadizos secretos en nuestra contra, al menos en el patio podremos tener una buena vista de nuestros enemigos.

-Y ellos una buena vista de nosotros, y nos superan en numero.

-No nos queda más que arriesgarnos, Tai aun no llega con Sora-dijo mirando la pantalla de su computadora.

-De acuerdo, ¿por donde?-pregunto el chico.

-Por donde íbamos antes-dijo señalando el camino que los llevaba a la cocina.

-Nos estarán esperando-aseguro el muchacho.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-le pregunto Izzy mientras seguía caminando.

-De hecho si.

El Musyamon líder observaba la puerta a la espera de que esta se abriera en cualquier momento. Escucho unos pasos que indicaban que alguien se aproximaba y tomo su espada por el mango, sonrió torcidamente esperando el momento en que pudiera atravesar a uno de los digimons o a alguno de los humanos con su espada. No importaba cuan rápidos fueran, necesitaba solo unos segundos para matarlos. Pero aquello que atravesó la puerta lo hizo en tan solo fracciones de segundo por lo que no pudo hacer nada contra ello. Una flecha atravesó la madera de la puerta secreta y también el pecho de Musyamon derribándolo sobre la mesa que había en el centro de la cocina. Los enemigos del digimon caído alcanzaron a entrar antes de que todo su cuerpo desapareciera y lograron ver la flecha clavada justo en el corazón del digimon y la rabia de este al haber perdido.

-Que buena puntería, solo con haber visto el lugar una vez fuiste capas de calcular el lugar exacto en que Musyamon se encontraba.-dijo Izzy alabando la habilidad del muchacho.

-No fue gran cosa niño, solo algo que se debe aprender si quieres sobrevivir en un mundo hostil como este en que vivimos.-Escucharon a alguien aproximarse y se movilizaron rápidamente. El muchacho tomo la flecha que permanecía tendida sobre la mesa y luego alcanzó a Izzy quien estaba a mitad de la amplia sala observando el piso.

-Izzy, date prisa-pidió Tentomon al ver a los enemigos reunirse y cortar sus vías de escape.

-Solo un minuto.-dijo el chico sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-No tenemos un minuto, nos harán carne molida el trasero en menos de treinta segundos.-Dijo tratando de calmar su histeria con chistes el muchacho de cabello largo. Los digimons que los rodeaban consideraban que ya todo estaba perdido para sus enemigos, cuando el chico pelirrojo dio un salto y piso con fuerza una tabla provocando que el piso girara dejándolos pasar por un hueco y acomodándose nuevamente con gran velocidad, ocultando el lugar por el que se habían ido. Kouta miro a su alrededor y sintió que estaba dentro de un tobogán. Logro distinguir una luz frente a él que indicaba el final del camino y salió cayendo sobre el piso duro cegándose por un instante por la luz del sol.

-Ah… mierda-se quejó mientras se ponía de pie-¿Donde estamos?-preguntó al pelirrojo que ayudo a levantarse.

-Afuera-dijo simplemente. Kouta apenas estaba por preguntar otra cosa cuando un digimon insecto pasó sobre ellos casi cortándolos con las afiladas cuchillas que tenia en vez de manos. -¿Y eso que carajo es?-preguntó el chico mientras veía que también aparecían sus perseguidores saliendo por la puerta grande del castillo. Y además también un digimon enorme de color rojo que le recordó al Agumon de Tai. Otros dos digimons voladores, estos con apariencia de dragones de color negro volaron sobre ellos como buitres a la espera de comer el cuerpo casi sin vida de una pobre presa del calor inclemente del desierto.

-Izumi, fue un gusto conocerte niño-dijo el muchacho de cabello largo tomando una de las flecas que llevaba y poniéndola en el arco, preparándose para disparar.

-Creo que, digo lo mismo-dijo el chico pelirrojo Tomando su digivice.

-¡Gabumon Digivols A… Garurumon!-Aquel grito lo tomo por sorpresa y al levantar la vista logro ver a Garurumon que callo frente a los dos chicos y aulló con fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios?... Garurumon, eso significa que… Matt.-Nuevamente alzó la vista esperando ver a su amigo, y lo que distinguió en el cielo fue aun mejor de lo que esperaba. Una enorme ave digimon con cuernos negros en la cabeza lanzó un gran rugido y sobre ella iban varios digimons y Tamers listos para la batalla. El águila descendió a un lado de los Tamers protegiéndolos de los ataques enemigos que podía venir por esa dirección. Del lomo del ave bajaron Joe, Takato, Henri, Rika, Ryo, Mimí y Matt, todos con sus respectivos compañeros, dejando solo a Yolei sobre el digimon volador.

-Vaya, llego la caballería y miren quien se encuentra entre ellos, ni más ni menos que mi abogada-dijo el muchacho reconociendo al instante a la chica que le había dado la noticia de que saldría de prisión.

-Hola Kouta, ¿Llegamos en mal momento?-saludo la castaña.

-Yo diría que no pudieron haber llegado en momento más oportuno.

-¿Dónde esta Tai?-preguntó Matt al no ver al muchacho castaño.

-Fue por Sora, debemos darle tiempo para que la encuentre y la traiga con nosotros, otra cosita, estamos en la verdadera guarida de Etemon.-informó el chico pelirrojo.

-Oh, miren, siguen las buenas noticias-bromeo Ryo mientras tomaba su digivice de un bolsillo de su pantalón. Los demás Tamers hicieron lo mismo levantando sus digivice's para que sus compañeros digievolucionaran, y Matt monto a Garurumon para pelear junto a él.

-¿Todos listos?-preguntó Joe mientras Gomamon se ponía frente a él.

-Pues que empiece la batalla-indicó Mimí al no escuchar queja de nadie y su digivice irradio una luz igual a la de los de sus compañeros.

Tachi golpeó al onceavo Gazimon desde que había llegado al calabozo. El digimon con apariencia de conejo quedo tendido en el suelo noqueado mientras el chico y su digimon seguían caminando sin saber a donde dirigirse.

-Maldita sea, otra vuelta equivocada-dijo el muchacho frustrado por sus constates fallos.

-Animo Tai-le dijo su compañero para tratar de tranquilizarlo. El chico estuvo a punto de gritarle pero logró controlarse y hacer caso a las palabras de Agumon.

-Tienes razón Agumon, debemos mantener la cabeza fría para poder enfrentar este reto-le dijo y se dijo a si mismo antes de continuar.

-No, no, no, no, no.-escucho una inconfundible voz resonando con el eco del calabozo.

-¡Etemon!-exclamó el chico.

-Expulsa esa furia, solo así podrás ser quien de verdad eres niño-le dijo el digimon sin mostrarse ante el muchacho.

-No le hagas caso Tai, solo quiere confundirte-le dijo Agumon haciéndolo sentir más seguro de si mismo, pero aun así, las dudas en su cabeza no dejaban de atormentarlo.

-No eres humano, ya te lo había dicho-insistió el digimon, sin revelarse aun.-No eres un digimon, y tampoco un humano, y esa especie intermedia llamada "Tamer" tampoco te define por completo.- El muchacho empezó a hiperventilar debido a las palabras de Etemon, las cuales le hacían sentir miedo.-Respóndeme una cosa, ¿Has tenido pesadillas?, ¿Has tenido visiones, has visto imágenes tan reales que pareciera que son recuerdos pero nunca viviste esas cosas?

-¡¿Como sabes eso?-gritó lleno de preocupación el chico.

-Tai, no te dejes enredar por sus juegos-le dijo su compañero pero el muchacho no lo escuchó.

-No tienes idea ¿verdad?, tu origen, no sabes de donde vienes, ni quien eres, ni a donde vas, ¿pero quieres saberlo verdad?-le preguntó y el chico parecía estar hipnotizado. Bajo los brazos que mantenía en alto en posición de combate y su mirada parecía perdida.

-Si, quiero saber.

-¡No, Tai!-trató de hacerlo reaccionar Agumon.

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente?-Etemon se hiso visible apareciendo detrás del chico y su digimon que al verlo lo atacó con bolas de fuego, pero Etemon las detuvo con las palmas de su mano y luego golpeó al digimon, mandándolo al interior de una de las celdas. El chico se giró y al notar a Etemon no sintió miedo alguno, solo curiosidad.

-Cuéntame.-pidió el muchacho.

-Tú, eres un experimento, conocido como _El nacido,_ y eres un arma demoniaca. Eres un demonio, un demonio-el chico parecía convencido de las palabras de Etemon y hasta sonreía con una extraña mirada perdida.- No huyas a tu destino, sé lo que debes ser.-le ordenó Etemon al muchacho.

-Soy un demonio, debo serlo, es lo que soy, un demonio-repetía el chico.

-Tai…-Agumon intentaba ponerse de pie, pero no lo lograba, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado.

-Es lo que eres, acéptalo, y usa ese poder diabólico para complacer a nuestro señor-le ordenó Etemon al chico bajo el influjo de una especie de hipnosis.

-Si… yo…yo…

-_No Tai-_una voz en su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar, sacándolo del transe en que se encontraba. Al ver a Etemon frente a él, y verse vulnerable ante el enemigo, le dio una patada en al entre pierna provocando que el digimon se doblara de dolor.

-Ahh… maldito niño hijo de…-Etemon cayó al piso y Taichi se acercó a Agumon.

-¿Estas bien compañero?-le preguntó el muchacho a su amigo.

-Si… ¿Qué fue todo eso?-lo cuestionó el digimon.

-No lo se, no tengo idea-confesó el muchacho.

-Ya no seré dulce contigo, ahora ya me hiciste enfadar.-Dijo Etemon lanzándose contra Taichi pero Agumon se interpuso.

-¡Agumon Digivols a… Greymon!-El digimon Naranja rugió y embistió con la cabeza a Etemon haciéndolo retroceder. El espacio del calabozo no era suficiente para que Greymon se moviera con libertad, pero podía pasar pos los pasillos entre las celdas y la altura del lugar le permitía erguirse lo suficiente para verse más alto que Etemon.-Tai, ve por sora, yo detendré a Etemon tanto como pueda-le aseguro su compañero.

-Claro, gracias Greymon.-dijo antes de desaparecer entre el laberinto de celdas.

-Ey tu, niño, ven acá.-Greymon se interpuso entre Etemon, y el camino que su compañero había tomado.

-Quítate de en medio Greymon.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a Tai.

-Tú también te niegas a tu naturaleza ¿verdad?, eres un digimon agresivo, lo siente, sientes el deseo de destruir, no te lo niegues.

-Lo único que siento, es el deseo de proteger a Tai y a sus amigos, y si eso me lleva a tener que destruir, no me importa hacerlo-dijo Greymon con su voz imponente y poderosa antes de escupir sus intensas llamas.

Garurumon atacó a Musyamon derribándolo de la muralla con su aullido explosivo. Corrió en dirección a donde Dinohyumon y Kouta luchaban contra varios Gazimons que los rodeaban. El ataque de Garurumon derribo a varios de los enemigos y Dinohyumon ataco con sus espadas a los pocos que quedaron de pie. Desde arriba, Kabuterimon y Aquilamon protegían a sus compañeros volando sobre los enemigos y pelando con los Devidramons en el cielo. Kyubimon embestía con fuerza a cuanto enemigo se les acercaba al igual que Togemon mientras Ikkakumon disparaba sus arpones para mantener a raya a varios de los enemigos.

-¡Son demasiados!-apuntó Rio mientras veía a su Strikedramon pelear solo contra tres Meramons. Growlmon y **Gargomon,** los compañeros de Takato y Henri respectivamente peleaban contra dos Tyranomons igualando el poder de aquellas grandes bestias.

-No es necesario que los derrotemos a todos, solo que aguantemos hasta que Tai salga con Sora del castillo.-le informó Joe mientras montaba el lomo de Ikkakumon y desde ahí observaba a los enemigos que llegaban-Debemos movernos, nos están arrinconando.-Dijo al notar que estaban contra el muro y cada vez retrocedían más.

-Ataque, con todo lo que tenemos.-Dijo Takato mientras deslizaba una tarjeta más en su digivice y Growlmon obtenía el poder para levantar a Tyranomon del suelo arrojarlo sobre el otro digimon dinosaurio.

-Con todo lo que tenemos eh.-dijo Matt bajando del lomo de Garurumon-entonces, es hora de usar esto-afirmó tomando el emblema que colgaba de su pecho.-Garurumon… ¡Digievoluciona!

Taichi dio nuevamente otra vuelta y llegó a un callejón sin salida. Había estado así desde que dejó a su compañero combatir contra Etemon solo, sentía algo de preocupación por el, pero era más la confianza que tenia puesta en aquel digimon. Al dar otra vuelta más nuevamente se topo con un callejón si salida y su frustración aumento. En otros dos intentos fue el mismo resultado, haciéndole ver lo obvio; se había perdido en ese laberinto. Corrió esperando poder encontrar algo con que poder guiarse pero no logro nada. Lleno de rabia entro a una celda y tomo una silla de madera de esta la cual estrello contra la pared dejando salir su enfado en ese brutal acto. Se dejó caer de rodillas y luego puso las palmas de las manos en el suelo conteniendo un grito de cólera que quería salir de él.

Estaba cansado. La falta de sueño no ayudaba en nada y tampoco el hambre que sentía. En su momento de depresión había perdido el apetito y por tanto, el día anterior no había ingerido alimento alguno. Recordó que no había comido nada desde su entrenamiento salvo el desayuno de esa mañana que consistió solo en algunas galletas y Twinkis de vainilla. El hambre, el sueño y la desesperación eran factores en su contra que se acrecentaban mientras el tiempo seguía corriendo, y las posibilidades de hallar a Sora se volvían menos.

-Ya… no puedo… estoy cansado… ya… renuncio-dijo entre jadeos, por un momento verdaderamente considerando el dejarlo todo atrás, el renunciar, el darse por vencido, era lo mejor, era lo más sencillo. Sentía el peso del mundo sobre el, sentía su rabia, y su desesperación golpeándolo, sentía dolor, no solo físico, sino metal, presiones psicológicas que mermaban su ya flaqueada fuerza y sobre todo, su confianza.-Ya… esto… ya…

-_No te rindas-_Pidió una voz que surgía de su cabeza. El muchacho se enderezó un poco, tratando de buscar al dueño de esa voz. La misma voz que había escuchado cuando estaba con Etemon.

-¿Por qué no?, soy un fracaso, no puedo hacer esto, soy demasiado débil.-Aseguro el chico volviendo a bajar la vista. Su cuerpo dolía, pero de un momento a otro sus tensados músculos se relajaron. Se sintió liberado de la carga y reconfortado por una extraña y cálida sensación, que cubría todo su cuerpo, como el agua fresca de un rio bajo el agradable calor del sol. Levanto la vista al sentir un par de manos acariciar sus mejillas. Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras. Una mujer, de veintitantos años, de cabello castaño largo, ojos de un café intenso como el de los suyos, y una sonrisa sincera y maternal tan desconocida como familiar. Aquella mujer, irradiaba una extraña luz, aquella que le brindaba la calidez que lo sanaba. Su cuerpo era cubierto por finas sedas, blancas y plateadas. Aquella imagen era tan divina que el chico pensó que se encontraba frene al ángel que lo guiaría al otro mundo.

_-¿Un fracaso?, es lo ultimo en el mundo que tu podrías llegar a ser mi niño, solo deber ser fuerte_.

-Ya use toda mi fuerza, ya no me queda más.

-_Es mentira, te conozco, cuando más alto llegas, cuando estas a tu limite, siempre sacas más fuerza y te superas, como si en el último momento de la batalla, fueras más fuerte de lo que eras antes, puedes hacerlo, yo lo se, nunca te rindas, siempre da lo máximo de ti-_aquella voz se volvió más débil, al igual que la luz-_ Puedes hacer cualquier cosa hijo mio, cualquier cosa._

La luz se extinguió de golpe, llevándose consigo la voz, y a la mujer envuelta en sedas, pero lo que no se llevó, fue la adrenalina que llenaba el corazón del castaño. Se levanto con dificultad y logró ver algo en la celda de enfrente. En la parte de arriba, en la parte del muro de la celda que pegaba con el techo había un símbolo. Una cruz. El muchacho sonrió al reconocer aquel símbolo, el símbolo que había estado buscando.

Corrió con la fuerza y determinación más fuertes y entro en la celda. Palpa la parte baja de la cama de concreto que había dentro y encontró el mecanismo que accionaba la puerta a la camara secreta del castillo. La pared se levanto dejando ver un corredor obscuro y el chico entro por este. Una puerta de madera lo separaba de su objetivo y no dudo en patearla con toda su fuerza para abrirse paso, y ahí, justo frente a él. Permanecía de pie la chica pelirroja que lo miró entrar con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Sora…-dijo el respirando agitadamente mientras se le acercaba con pasos lentos. Se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven, para después, atraerla a él y aprisionarla en un fuerte abrazo-No sabes como ha sido llegar hasta aquí-le dijo y sintió como ella ponía sus manos en su espalda y luego tomaba con fuerza su chaqueta junto con su camisa. Reaccionó sorprendido pero no pudo actuar a tiempo y la chica lo aparto de ella levantándolo del suelo, y luego arrojándolo sin consideración alguna. El chico calló boca abajo en el piso de la habitación y miró a Sora acercarse a él.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sora?-la cuestionó el muchacho mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

-No esperaba que alguien llegara a aquí tan rápido, estaba consiente de la pelea afuera, pero creí que no llegarían hasta este lugar.-Dijo Datamon mientras se ponía al lado de Sora.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sora?-grito el chico al estar ya en pie de lucha.

-Ella esta bien-dijo señalando con una mano a la chica inconsciente en la camilla que había cerca de una gran computadora. Y frente a esta, permanecía Biyomon encadenada a la pared.

-Si ella es… entonces, ¿Quién…?

-El resultado de una ingeniosa mente, lo ultimo en armamento, un androide que manipulara al digimon de esa chiquilla con la intensión de destruir a Etemon.-Explicó el digimon sintiéndose orgulloso de su creación.

-Eres un maldito cobarde, no puedes defenderte y necesitas que otros te protejan.

-Llámalo como quieras, de todos modos yo gano, y tú pierdes. Elimínalo-le ordeno a su marioneta la cual obedeció y se aproximó al chico con la intensión de matarlo. Taichi al estar seguro de que no se trataba de Sora concluyó que podía defenderse sin restricción alguna y tomo de la mochila que llevaba una daga afilada y la movió con habilidad en su mano.

-No dejare que le hagas daño a Sora.-afirmó el chico antes de lanzarse al ataque sobre la sora impostora que lo recibió bloqueando el primer golpe de la daga sujetando por la muñeca al chico, pero este saco una segunda daga de la mochila sin que lo notara el androide y atravesó la mano con que lo sostenía con el objeto afilado en un movimiento sumamente veloz. El androide retrocedió revisando la herida que dejaba ver parte del metal del esqueleto.-No eres tan ruda verdad-dijo el muchacho y luego la marioneta de Sora corrió hacia el con gran velocidad y lo golpeó en el pecho con la mano abierta mandándolo hasta el muro del cuarto. El chico logro mantenerse en pie aunque estaba sofocado.-Ok… si eres ruda-se retractó el muchacho tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Esto ya me aburrió, termínalo de una vez-ordeno Datamon y el androide avanzó hacia el chico con lentitud, pisando las dagas que el muchacho había soltado al ser golpeado. Busco con la mirada algo que le fuera útil y luego busco en la mochila cuando la marioneta estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos de él. Tomo una cuerda atada a un gancho y ataco con este a la marioneta rasgando la piel de su cara, dejando ver el cráneo metálico y algunos cables de este. La marioneta lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo en dirección a donde estaba Sora, haciendo que el chico se estrellara contra la camilla en que reposaba la verdadera Pelirroja.

-Creo… que no es mi día de suerte-dijo acompañando sus palabras de una pequeña risa mientras se palpaba la frente con una cortada en ella, de la cual emanaba bastante sangre. El robot estaba listo para terminar con el muchacho cuando un estruendo se escucho y luego este fue acompañado de otro. Una explosión y luego un rugido fueron suficientes para que los presentes se convencieran de que algo no andaba muy bien, y de repente el muro se desplomó dejando entrar a un dinosaurio naranja que golpeo el robot de Sora mandándolo al otro extremo de la habitación sumamente dañado.

-Lo siento Tai, no pude detenerlo más tiempo.-dijo el digimon tendido en el suelo al ver a su compañero.

-No te preocupes, llegaste en buen momento-afirmo el chico que había comenzado a liberar a la pelirroja.-Sora… Sora, ¿estas bien?, reacciona por favor, ¡Biyomon!-llamo el a la acompañante de Sora que comenzó a reaccionar debido al ruido del muro al venirse abajo. El chico se acercó a la computadora y comenzó a presionar botones al azar hasta que las cadenas que sostenían al ave se abrieron dejándola libre.

-¡Sora!-exclamó Biyomon con preocupación al ver a su compañera inconsciente.

-Esta bien, respira con normalidad, solo perdió el conocimiento, hay que sacarla de aquí.-dijo el chico y Etemon entro en ese momento.

-¡Ni crean que los dejare salir niños ya me causaron muchos problemas!-exclamó el digimon observando al par de chicos y al ave rosada, pero olvidándose erróneamente del digimon naranja detrás de él que lo golpeo con su cola envinándolo contra el muro mientras Tai cargaba a Sora y ambos en compañía de Biyomon corrían para acercarse a Greymon. El muchacho monto a su digimon y este se dispuso a salir por el gran huevo que había creado. El grupo desapareció entre el destruido laberinto de celdas dejando a Datamon solo con Etemon, quien reacciono levantándose del suelo y miro a Datamon con rabia, noto al robot que había en una esquina y sonrió entretenido.

-¿No me digas que aun te gusta jugar con muñecas?-le dijo en forma burlona el poderoso digimon.

-Mi plan no salió como esperaba, pero aun tengo otra salida.-afirmo el digimon.

-No, eso si que no, tal vez esos malditos mocosos se me habrán escapado, pero tu no tendrás la misma suerte.

-Me temo que ambos, tendremos la misma suerte.-Dijo y levantó su mano la cual tenia un guante con varios botones en el, presiono estos en un orden especial y el suelo tembló ligeramente.

-Que… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó Etemon y luego noto como el piso se habría revelando un abismo obscuro lleno de chatarra, la cual era envuelta por un montón de cables negros que parecían palpitar y moverse.

-Esto es el centro de tus redes obscuras, cualquier cosa que caga ahí será destruida para siempre, y tu y yo vamos a irnos juntos de este mundo.-le dijo mientras el lugar era rodeado por una barreta metálica.

-¿Piensas suicidarte?, ¡no tienes las agallas!

-No tengo por que vivir, solo para vengare de ti, y con esto me asegurare de hacerlo.-Dijo y se lanzo sobre el sujetando sus piernas. El digimon androide callo en el centro de la masa de cables mientras que el suelo seguía acortándose y Etemon trato de sujetarse de la pared, sin éxito alguno, resbalando por esta y cayendo en aquella masa de cables de su invención, siendo devorado por esta.

WereGarurumon continuaba peleando exhaustivamente protegiendo al grupo de Tamers y digimons bloqueando casi todos los ataques enemigos. Solo loa acompañaban Growlmon, Gargomon, Strikedramon y Dinohyumon.

-Esto no puede continuar así-dijo Kouta disparando su antepenúltima flecha y dándole en el ojo al Devidramon que intentaba atacarlos.

-Izzy ¿Cómo van las cosas?-lo cuestionó Matt y el pelirrojo observó su computadora.

-¡Tai y Sora ya vienen!-informó sorprendido. Solo había apartado la vista de la computadora un momento y su compañero ya se encontraba de regreso.

-¡¿Que tan lejos están?-pregunto Ryo dándole la espalda al campo de batalla en el momento justo en que Greymon atravesó uno de los muros del castillo y rugió lanzándole una bola de fuego al Tyranomon que seguía en pie.

-¿Eso responde tu duda?-le dijo en tono de broma el pelirrojo al chico.

-Am… si, ¡vámonos ya de este maldito infierno!-indicó el muchacho y los demás le dieron la razón. Escucharon un estruendo que llamo la atención de todos y vieron como el castillo comenzaba a hundirse. Del suelo comenzaron a salir las redes obscuras siendo jaladas en dirección al castillo y las redes que controlaban a algunos digimons también fueron jalados por estas.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntó Joe quien sostenía en sus brazos a un cansado Gomamon.

-No lo se pero eso sirve para nuestra causa-dijo Matt apresuradamente-WereGarurumon, destruye el muro para que nos vallamos de aquí-ordeno Matt

-Ayúdale Greymon-pidió Tai mientras bajaba del digimon con Sora entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo esta?-lo interrogó Mimí.

-Se repondrá, no te preocupes-contesto el chico. Los digimons con fuerza para seguir peleando atacaron juntos la muralla destruyéndola y los Tamers salieron apresuradamente por la enorme abertura.

Corrieron todos juntos alejándose del castillo y sus alrededores que comenzaron a hundirse y observaron desde lejos aquella escena. Cuando el castillo estaba completamente bajo la tierra el grupo se acercó Taichi quien seguía cargando a Sora. Joe indico que la bajara y el muchacho la recostó e la arena con todos rodeándola.

-Déjenla respirar-pidió Joe apartando a los presentes de la chica, quedándose el a su lado sosteniendo su mano para tomar su pulso.-Esta bien, solo duerme, dejémosla descansar-dijo el tranquilizando a todos. Taichi se apartó de sus compañeros observando el castillo con un extraño presentimiento cuando una mano se puso sobre su hombro, el chico volteo y vio al rubio sonriéndole.

-Bien hecho Kamiya.-le dijo simplemente el rubio, y el resto del grupo observó con alegría ese momento.

-Debía hacerlo, debía enmendar mi error.

-No fue tu culpa, lamento si lo dije, perdóname, de verdad, lo siento-dijo el de manera sincera.

-No importa, enserio.-le aseguro el chico.

Un estruendo termino con aquel emotivo momento y todos observaron a lo lejos como en el lugar donde se encontraba el castillo se elevaba una gran nube de polvo y de entre esta se levantaba una gran masa obscura a la cual estaba unida la parte superior de Etemon. El digimon unido a la bola de redes obscuras parecida a una masa encefálica había aumentado su tamaño. Su cuerpo lucia más fuerte y su voz se hiso presente en todo el lugar.

-¿Ese maldito no se rinde?-exclamó Kouta mientras que su digimon regresaba a su etapa Rookie, al igual que los demás exceptuando a Greymon.

-Ya no pueden seguir peleando-dijo Izzy al ver a todos menos a Greymon agotados. El muchacho lo miro y luego, con discreción observó su digivice notando que este brillaba tenuemente.

-¡Niño, _El nacido, _no puedes huir de lo que eres, y sabes que eres un demonio, no tienes forma de escapar a tu destino!-Los Tamers y digimons no entendieron a que se refería ni a que decía esas palabras, pero Tai comprendía a la perfección todo.- Eres un cobarde, no tienes el valor de enfrentarte a tu destino ¿oh me equivoco?-Esta vez Tai sintió algo distinto con esas palabras; Coraje, se indigno al ser llamado cobarde y su expresión era la de un hombre listo para la pelea. Miró a Greymon detrás de él, y le sonrió ampliamente-Solo eres un miedoso, y por eso nunca podrás tener el poder que deseas, solo si aceptas que eres un demonio, te volverás fuerte.-El chico sonrió de manera de manera desafiante y luego apretó con fuerza su emblema el cual comenzó a brillar con más intensidad.

-¡Me niego!-exclamó y corrió en dirección a Etemon ante la mirada expectante de todos.

-¡No, Tai!-grito Mimí desesperada antes de salir corriendo con el, pero Matt y Ryo la detuvieron. Greymon salió detrás de Tai y lo alcanzó rápidamente. El muchacho salto sobre su lomo y escalo su espalda mientras el dinosaurio naranja seguía corriendo con la intensión de pelear contra Etemon.

-Eres un demonio, acepta la furia que alimenta tu poder, has que Greymon Digievolucione a SkullGreymon-Taichi titubeo por un momento sintiendo nuevamente el miedo a aquel digimon maligno.

-_No Tai, la furia no alimenta tu poder, es tu valor, y tu determinación para proteger a quienes amas lo que te hace fuerte-_escuchó a aquella voz en su cabeza, clara, dulce y cálida, al mismo tiempo que Greymon se detenía y miraba hacia arriba al digimon enorme, de cuatro veces su tamaño.

-No estoy seguro, ¿y si de verdad soy malo?-dijo como comunicándose con aquella extraña voz en su interior. Etemon preparo una de sus esferas de energía obscura y se la arrojo a Greymon quien permaneció sin inmutarse.

-_Eres quien decidas ser, solo eso, no temas hijo mio, solo se tu mismo…-_el chico sintió una brisa cálida acariciar su rostro mientras la voz se desvanecía y sintió una exorbitante paz en su corazón, que después se convirtió en una adrenalina que lo lleno de fuerza ara combatir.

-Soy quien decido ser.

La esfera de energía golpeo a Greymon quien se cubrió usando sus manos y su dura cabeza para que recibieran e impacto y lo redujeran lo más posible. La explosión creo una intensa nube de humo y polvo que cubrió todo alrededor del digimon. Los Tamers que miraban a la distancia sintieron la tristeza en sus corazones al ver a su camarada ser golpeado, y seguramente asesinado por Etemon. Mimí se refugio en el pecho de Matt quien la abrazo con fuerza intentando consolarla. Izzy miraba con atención y luego logro distinguir un brillo extraño en medio del humo.

Cuando el polvo y el humo que cubrían al digimon se disipo por completo revelaron a un digimon distinto. La parte superior de su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco metálico, su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente hecho de metal, teniendo unas afiladas y largas garras. Su pecho también estaba recubierto de metal. De su nuca salía cabello rojo y de su espalda un par de enormes alas azules y escarpadas.

El muchacho castaño sobre el enorme digimon abrió con timidez los ojos observando al digimon sobre el que permanecía.

-Esta es… la digievolucion correcta-dijo el muchacho sorprendido por la apariencia de su digimon.

-Tai, vamos a pelear-dijo el digimon metálico.

-No creas que por digievolucionar un poquito puedes vencerme-le aseguro Etemon al digimon y lanzó una esfera de energía obscura que el dinosaurio volador esquivo con facilidad. Voló zigzagueando a gran velocidad y embistió a Etemon con su cabeza encajando uno de sus cuerpos metálicos en la masa que formaba parte del digimon.

Etemon se sorprendió por el poder de aquel nuevo ser mientras este rugió y volvía al ataque moviendo con velocidad su garra metálica como si blandiera una espada.

-El poder de Etemon es de 120… pero el poder de la digievolucion de Greymon es de 130.-revisó Rika sorprendiéndose por el increíble aumento de poder de Greymon.

-Vamos compañero, podemos acabar con el-afirmo Taichi y el digimon rugió mostrando su apoyo a las palabras de Tai.

-Usare todo mi poder para acabar con esto de una vez.-afirmo el digimon metálico alejándose un poco de Etemon para preparar el ataque.

-_Soy quien decido ser, somos quienes decidimos ser, no importa quien haya sido o por que nací, lo importante es que peleare para defender a quienes amo_-Pensó el muchacho mientras Greymon se iluminaba por completo y luego su pecho metálico se abría revelando un par de misiles naranjas.- ¡Me niego a ser de los tuyos!-le espeto con fuerza-¡Soy quien decido ser!-remarcó nuevamente sintiéndose poderoso al pronunciar esas palabras-¡Soy el guerrero del sol!

-¡Gigas destructoras!-pronuncio con fuerza el digimon expulsando los dos misiles que colisionaron con Etemon, creando una especie de hoyo negro que se trago al digimon.

-¡No, no, esto no puede pasarme, soy el más poderoso digimon, no pueden vencerme!-la voz de Etemon comenzó a desparecer mientras se hundía en el hoyo negro que al terminar de tragárselo seguía formado absorbiendo con fuerza. El dinosaurio volador quedo atrapado en la poderosa absorción del hoyo negro.

-¡Ah… carajo!-grito el chico aferrado al cabello del digimon. La fuerza del hoyo aumento aun más y el digimon no pudo oponer más resistencia y fue tragado por completo.

-Tai…-dijo Mimí al ver al par desaparecer junto con el hoyo negro.

-No puede ser-dijo Matt dejándose caer de rodillas en la arena.-Tai…

El muchacho permanecía de pie observando a la gente transitar de un lado a otro. En sus manos sostenía a Koromon quien había usado todo su poder en la batalla. Las personas lo miraban de rejo al pasar junto a él. El digimon y el chico miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad y algo de nervios al no saber en que lugar estaban. El calor era sofocante y ellos permanecían de pie a mitad de una plaza que era golpeada sin piedad por los rayos del sol.

-¿En donde estamos?-preguntó Tai observando a su alrededor sin lograr ver a nadie conocido.

La pelea con Etemon había terminado, pero al hacerlo el chico se veía ante un reto todavía más grande.

_Espero les aya gustado este capitulo, gracias por seguir con este fic, los vere pronto, el el proximo cap._

_PD: El siguiente capitulo me temo, estará en dos semanas, debido pues, claro, vacaciones jaja, por ende, no tendré tiempo de escribir sino hasta la próxima semana, y actualizar entonces, espero su comprensión, paz y respeto mi gente, los quiero bye._


	23. XXIII El chico y su hermana

_**Y luego de un buen descanso, varios juegos entre amigos, una que otra situación un tanto rara, grandes momentos de inspiración, revelaciones que marcarán un nuevo rumbo en mi vida, y eso sin contar la primer semana de clases luego de dos semanas libres muy geniales y útiles, aquí esta la actualización de este fic. Espero sea de su agrado, y muchas gracias por seguir con esta historia tan fielmente hasta el día de hoy, de verdad, muchas gracias.**_

**Capitulo XXIII**

"**El chico y su hermana"**

**Odaiba…**

…

El muchacho permanecía de pie observando a la gente transitar de un lado a otro. En sus manos sostenía a Koromon quien había usado todo su poder en la batalla. Las personas lo miraban de rejo al pasar junto a él. El digimon y el chico miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad y algo de nervios al no saber en que lugar estaban. El calor era sofocante y ellos permanecían de pie a mitad de una plaza que era golpeada sin piedad por los rayos del sol.

-¿En donde estamos?-preguntó Tai observando a su alrededor sin lograr ver a nadie conocido.

-No lo sé que… ¿Qué se supone que sucedió?-preguntó el digimon sin estar seguro de lo que habían vivido.

-Yo… creo que… ganamos-dijo el chico analizando las cosas y encontrándose con algo que lo alegro muchísimo-¡Si, Koromon, ganamos!-exclamó alegre el chico castaño recordando su hazaña venciendo a Etemon.

-Si… ¡Ganamos!-exclamó el digimon y Taichi comenzó a saltar alegre mientras gritaba anunciando su victoria a la gente que pasaba a su lado mirándolo como a un loco.

-No puedo creerlo, vencimos, digievolucionaste correctamente y le ganamos a Etemon, es lo mejor que a pasado.-dijo el chico y el digimon asintió alegre.-Ese idiota de Etemon creyó que podía vencernos, pero no contaba con que fuéramos mucho más poderosos de lo que aparentábamos, se las vio difíciles y termino por ser derrotado, todo por confiarse, ¡Nunca debió meterse con nosotros!-exclamó el chico mientras seguía carcajeándose en compañía de Koromon. Después terminaron de reír algo cansados y guardaron silencio por un momento, en el cual, el chico miro a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, y las cuales lo miraban de modo extraño, en aquella gente noto algo distinto, algo que no encajaba muy bien, pero no lograba identificar que era exactamente.

-Oye Tai-dijo el digimon en los brazos del joven, quien lo miró curioso.

-¿Qué sucede Koromon?

-¿En donde estamos?-el muchacho estaba a punto de contestarle pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, la cual se abrió intentando sacar al digimon de su duda. Pero pronto se percato de que el no poseía la respuesta a eso.

-Bueno…. Tu y yo estamos ah…-el chico miro a su alrededor un poco buscando algo familiar-¡pues estamos en el mundo real, que pregunta tan más boba Koromon!-respondió el chico no muy seguro de estar en lo correcto.

-¿Pero como es que llegamos al mundo real?

-Am… bueno, supongo que el agujero negro que se abrió nos trajo hasta aquí, nos hizo llegar al mundo real, después de todo este mundo y el digimundo están conectados ¿o no?

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo el digimon resignándose a que ambos sabían lo mismo; prácticamente nada.

El estomago de Koromon rugió y luego fue acompañado por el del chico y ambos rieron un poco por aquella similitud.

-Lo mejor será irnos a la mansión, deben estar preocupados por nosotros.-apuntó el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Y sabes el camino a la mansión?-le preguntó el digimon al muchacho.

-No, la verdad nunca había visto este lugar, quizá ni siquiera estemos en Japón, tal vez estemos en otra parte del mundo, creo que lo mejor será preguntar. Concluyó el chico mientras caminaba hasta un puesto de periódicos que estaba al lado de la carretera frente a la plaza en que habían aparecido.

El muchacho se acercó al dependiente del puesto que le sonrió de manera amable. Era un hombre de avanzada edad que se levanto de su asiento al ver al chico e hiso una reverencia de modo muy formal. El chico lo imito mostrando modales.

-Muy buenos días tenga usted jovencito, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto el anciano sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bueno… ¿podría decirme en donde me encuentro?-El hombre lo miró de modo interrogante y luego respondió sin dejar de verlo de manera extraña.

-Bueno, pues estas en la plaza Tamao, en la ciudad de Odaiba.-respondió el anciano.

-Ah, lo sabia, esto es Odaiba-dijo y al anciano le pareció extraño, ya que por la forma en que lo dijo parecía no habérselo dicho a él, si no a algún acompañante, pero el muchacho estaba solo a excepción de aquello que cargaba entre sus brazos y el hombre mayor supuso era un peluche.-Entonces dígame señor, ¿sabe como llegar a la mansión Riuga?

-¿Mansión Riuga?-repitió el hombre desconcertado. Taichi sintió un extraño presentimiento al escuchar el tono de voz de aquel hombre pero trato de relajarse.

-Si, la mansión Riuga, la mansión donde viven los Tamers, sabe, yo soy un Tamer.

-¿Un Tamer? ¡Ah, ya se!, debe ser un club de adolecentes o algo así ¿verdad?

-Bueno… algo así.-dijo el chico sintiéndose cada vez más extraño.

-Pues no, no se donde pueda estar esa mansión, lo siento.

-No importa señor, descuide-dijo el chico y se giró para retirarse.

Al hacerlo alcanzó a ver un periódico y la fecha de este, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que se percato del significado de aquellos números. Se volteó de nuevo y tomo de un estante uno de los periódicos y leyó la fecha una vez. Lo volvió a hacer, y lo volvió a hacer una vez más, sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Dejo el objeto de papel en su lugar y volteo a ver al anciano que lo miraba de manera extraña otra vez.

-Oiga… di… di… dígame que esto es un periódico de broma o algo así, por favor.-El anciano miró el diario y luego al chico sin cambiar esa expresión de confusión a la que el castaño ya se había acostumbrado.

-No, este es un periódico real.

-¿Entonces… es una fecha atrasada verdad?-dijo el chico rogando por que fuera eso, pues la realidad era algo que no quería aceptar.

-No, es una edición para este mismo día, mire la fecha, sábado cuatro de julio, de 1981…-el hombre continuo hablando pero la mente de Taichi estaba en otro lugar.

1981, el año era 1981, y eso era algo completamente imposible. Las palabras de aquel hombre aun retumbaban en el interior de su mente torturándolo y recalcándole aquel hecho que el chico consideraba un gran error, pero que resultaba ser una gran verdad. Permanecía inexpresivo sentado en la banca de un parque cercano a ese lugar aun sin poder alejar de su mente aquel numero de cuatro dígitos. Cien años atrás, se encontraba cien años en el pasado, ¿había viajado en el tiempo?, o tal vez solo era una alucinación, un simple sueño, y en cualquier momento Mimí entraría en su habitación y lo tomaría de una pierna para jalarlo y tirarlo de la cama por haberse quedado dormido hasta después del medio día otra vez.

-Tai-pero la voz que lo llamó no era la de la castaña, sino la de la bola rosada que lo acompañaba, y estaba con el en aquella banca, justo a su lado-¿Qué hacemos?-le preguntó su compañero que entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-No lo se Koromon, no sé que es lo que debemos hacer-confeso el chico llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Tai…-lo llamó su compañero sintiendo tristeza por la tristeza que reflejaba la mirada del chico. Salto posicionándose sobre las piernas del muchacho haciendo que este se recargara en la parte de atrás de la banca mirándolo con curiosidad, y luego, con una gran sonrisa comenzó a saltar con energía-¡Ánimo Tai!-el muchacho sonrió ante la determinación del digimon por levantarle el ánimo y luego dejo salir una pequeña risa cerrando los ojos.

-Si, ánimo, debemos animarnos-dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y tomaba a Koromon entre sus manos. Su estómago rugió nuevamente y sonrió algo sonrojado-primero deberíamos comer algo, luego, creo que con el estomago lleno, pensaremos mejor. –El digimon asintió.

El chico se descargo la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y reviso el contenido de esta buscando comida, pero no hayo nada, recordó que se habían comido en la mañana previa al rescate de Sora, y lo único que llevaba en su mochila era algo de dinero, un par de radios, la cuerda y el gancho que había usado para escalar la muralla y una chaqueta para el frio. Se incorporo y se encogió de hombros sin saber que hacer.

-Traes dinero, ¡compremos algo!-dijo el digimon creyendo haber encontrado una solución a su predicamento. El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Este dinero no existirá hasta dentro de setenta años.-dijo tomando un par de billetes-tienen sellos y marcas de agua que no se usaran sino hasta dentro de cinco décadas, y veinte años después, cambiaran drásticamente sus colores y demás cosas, Hikari me lo conto en el avión mientras regresábamos de Estados Unidos después de esa misión ¿recuerdas?.-le explicó el muchacho recordando con nostalgia a la pequeña castaña-. No aceptaran yenes futuristas en ningún lugar, necesitamos dinero de esta época-dijo el chico mientras se separaba caminando de espaldas, de la banca sobre la que estaba Koromon.

-¿Y como conseguimos esos yenes?-preguntó el digimon y antes de que el castaño respondiera un par de chicos chocaron con el tirando la mochila que tenia en la espalda.

-Perdón señor-dijo uno de los niños mientras recogía la mochila.

-No importa niños, tengas más cuidado de hoy en adelante-dijo el chico acostumbrado al trato con menores y las travesuras de estos debido a sus muchos años como guardián de niños huérfanos.

-Wow, que genial esta esto-dijo el otro niño, mayor que el primero con al menos dos años, sosteniendo en sus manos uno de los radios del castaño-¿Dónde los conseguiste?-pregunto el chico.

-Son radios de uso militar… un amigo me los consiguió.-dijo el chico mientras los dos niños jugaban con los radios.

-Yo quisiera unos como estos-dijo el mayor y a Tai le vino una gran idea a la mente.

-Chicos-ambos voltearon para ver al joven que los llamaba-¿Cómo cuanto traen entre los dos?

El chico caminaba con Koromon en su cabeza contando el dinero que les habían dado los dos chicos a cambio de los radios.

-No fue un buen negocio, ni siquiera nos dieron a mitad de lo que costo uno-se quejó el chico guardando el dinero en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y bajando a Koromon de su cabeza para cargarlo en sus manos.

-Eso no importa, de todos modos es suficiente para comer Tai-le recordó el digimon.

-Tienes razón, ¡vamos por comida!-dijo levantando el puño el chico castaño

Ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida rápida. El chico pidió un par de hamburguesas y papas fritas, y antes de hacerlo, pidió a su digimon que guardara silencio y actuara como si fuera un peluche o algo así, quería evitarse líos por tener en sus manos a un ser parlante del que nadie sabia nada. Aunque el digimon se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, recibió varias miradas indiscretas, e incluso unos chicos más o menos de su misma edad, rieron al ver al chico sostener a aquel ser redondo y rosado, susurrando cosas que al chico le costaron ignorar, tampoco podía el iniciar un pleito, debía ser lo más discreto posible. Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas más cercanas a la carretera que tenia la plaza en que habían aparecido. El muchacho miro los edificios que había a su alrededor mientras comía su hamburguesa y algunas papas fritas. En la banca, al lado de él, Koromon sorbía con la ayuda de una pajilla el liquido de su baso de plástico. Tai no le presto mayor atención al ver que la gente parecía más preocupada en cualquier otra cosa, y apenas y le dirigían miradas a él y a su acompañante.

Del otro lado de la calle había un edificio, con un gran letrero que indicaba que había apartamentos bacantes. La mente del chico comenzó a trabajar una vez que había ingerido suficientes alimentos para no distraerse pensando en el vacío de su estomago, su fatiga aun era desesperante, pero podía soportarlo, debía soportarlo. Miró a Koromon y luego pensó y resoplo con fuerza. Arrojó la envoltura de su hamburguesa dando justo en el bote de basura pegado a un poste de luz a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Koromon comía apresuradamente las papas fritas restantes en la charola de plástico.

-¿Y si nos quedamos?-preguntó Tai sin mirar al digimon. Este se desconcertó y dejo de comer para alzar la vista y ver al chico de perfil que parecía pensativo.

-¿Qué cosa?-le preguntó.

-Quedémonos aquí Koromon, no volvamos a nuestro tiempo, quedémonos en esta época ¿Qué dices?

-Tai, debemos regresar con los demás y ayudarles-puntualizó el digimon.

-Pero ya vencimos a Etemon-argumentó el chico-Rescatamos a Sora, ella y Matt pueden digievolucionar al nivel ultra, y ya tienen todos los emblemas, no nos necesitan.

-Tai, ¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí?-cuestionó el digimon esperando encontrar alguna lógica en las razones del castaño.

-Porque… en este tiempo ahí paz-Aclaró el-Si vivimos aquí, no tendremos que luchar con esa estúpida alianza de digimons, porque esos digimons aun ni existen. Estamos en 1981, los digimons apenas serán descubiertos este año por unos cuantos, no habrá Tamers hasta dentro de cincuenta años, y cincuenta años después inicia todo este maldito pleito.-Le explicó el castaño-podemos vivir lejos de eso, puedo conseguir algún empleo por aquí, o podemos vivir como ermitaños en una cabaña a mitad de un bosque apartado de la ciudad, pescar, cazar y sembrar para vivir, envejecer con calma y morir libres de toda maldita miseria.

-Tai no…

-Koromon, ya me toco vivir una vida difícil, merezco poder descansar, no es que yo sea, el salvador de mundo, solo soy un chico-. La voz de Tai era completamente seria, no dudaba de sus palabras, estaba seguro de lo que decía era, lo que el veía como la verdad. Koromon parecía estar triste por las palabras del muchacho. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos por un rato y luego bajo la vista, cerró con fuerza los ojos y luego lo miro frunciendo el seño como molesto.

-No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente, debes continuar, debes pelear, el Tai que conozco no se rinde, nunca lo hace.

-Tu que sabes, me conociste hace poco más de un mes.-le espetó con furia.

-Lo se porque esperaba a alguien fuerte, dentro del digihuevo yo siempre supe que cuando pro fin saliera, conocería a una persona fuerte y decidida, sabia que tendría la oportunidad de pelear al lado de alguien que jamás optaría por el camino fácil.

-¿Cómo podías saber eso?

-No lo se, solo sé que lo sabia-explicó mostrándose confundido-este no es tu mundo, ni el mío, nuestro mundo es el año 2081, el año en que nos conocimos, en que nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre, el año en que nos necesitan, el año en el que están las personas que amamos-el muchacho recordó al grupo con el que combatía la amenaza en el digimundo, y a sus viejos amigos. Recordó a Fuji, a Mikami, Kouta el valeroso guerrero, a Jijimon, el sabio anciano, Matt, su rival y amigo, su mejor amiga Sora, el chico alegre y extrovertido que era Davis, Hikari la joven dulce y de buen corazón, Izzy, el callado e inteligente compañero, y finalmente Mimí, la chica pura y honesta, divertida y abierta, confiable, alegre, complicada de tratar y de carácter explosivo, pero como quiera, una hermosa persona-¿de verdad quieres vivir en esta época, aunque eso signifique no conocer a Mimí?-las palabras de Koromon lo sacaron de sus recuerdos.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor para ellos, y para nosotros-. Dijo pero sin la misma seguridad con que antes había hablado.

-¡Eso es mentira, tu no crees que eso sea verdad!-le gritó sin importarle que lo fueran a descubrir.

-¡Escúchame maldita pelota rosada, no quieras creerte un maldito psicólogo que cree saber más que yo de mi mismo!

-¡Entonces deja de actuar como un inmaduro y busca el modo de regresar a casa!-El muchacho se desespero y tomo al digimon por sus largas orejas y lo lanzó contra un poste de luz. Se percato de su acción precipitada y se acercó con timidez al digimon.

-Koromon, lo siento, de verdad, yo no quería pero tu me hiciste desesperar y bueno…

Su disculpa fue interrumpida por el digimon que se lanzó contra el dándole un cabezazo en el estomago que lo dejó sin aire e hizo que se encorvara. Miró a Koromon dando brincos para acercársele y luego lo vio chocar su cabeza contra la suya y derribarlo. El digimon salto sobre su pecho de modo triunfal hasta que el chico lo tomo de las órelas nuevamente y se lo quito de encima, lo estrelló con fuerza en el piso una vez, y luego lo mando hacia arriba con fuerza sin importarle si se hacia daño con la caída. Camino un poco alejándose del lugar y luego el digimon calló sobre el. Se aferro a su cabello enmarañado con sus orejas y se impulso dándole un golpe en lacara. Repitió esta maniobra mientras el chico no veía por donde caminaba y se atravesaba la calle en el momento justo en que por suerte, la señal del semáforo se puso en rojo y los peatones comenzaron a cruzar, por lo que el chico y su digimon, en su batalla frenética se mezclaron entre la gente sin dejar por un momento de atacarse. Llegaron hasta el otro extremo y Taichi, aun sin poder ver, se estrelló con unos botes de basura los cuales derribo y callo sobre ellos. Se levanto esta vez libre de la presión de Koromon y cuando este se arrojó sobre él lo pateo con fuerza evitando su ataque. Se tambaleo hasta llegar recargarse en la pared de un edificio al lado de otro, los cuales formaban un amplio callejón en el que se encontraba un cubo de basura grande. El digimon salto de entre la basura que estaba en los botes que derribaron ye l chico lo alcanzo a sujetar. Lo lanzó contra la pared del edificio que tenía enfrente y con rapidez tomo una de las bolsas de basura negras que había en el suelo. La levanto y amenazó al digimon que miró con sorpresa el objeto en manos del chico.

-Ya basta-dijo el castaño disponiéndose a dejar caer la bolsa.

-¡Si mamá!-escuchó que decía alguien y volteó ligeramente. La sorpresa se apodero de su rostro y luego volteó nuevamente a ver al chico que acababa de salir del edificio.

El muchacho de cabello castaño comenzó a bajar la escalera frente a la puerta del edificio deslizando su mano derecha sobre el barandal que estaba a cada lado de la escalera. Como era su costumbre, bajo los primeros cinco escalones a prisa y al pisar el sexto dio un salto llegando al suelo, mostrando esa característica energía que poseía la juventud. Pasó su mano por su cabello, acomodando las gafas de aviador que resbalaron un poco por su frente, las acomodo y aparto sus manos aguantadas de su cara, dejando ver bien su rostro, sus intensos ojos cafés y su sonrisa socarrona y a la vez pacifica, la misma sonrisa en el rostro de Kamiya, como también era exactamente el mismo rostro el que mostraba ese chico castaño. Su mirada turbia e indescifrable se concentró en los botes de basura derribados y abollados, miró con frustración la basura regada en la acera.

-Malditos perros, volvieron a hurgar en los botes-dijo el chico mientras se disponía a recoger la basura. En ese momento sintió que era vigilado. Levanto la vista y la dirigió al callejo al lado del edificio en que vivía, pero no había nadie, al menos no aparentemente. Estaba a punto de adentrarse más al espacio entre los edificios cuando escucho una voz.

-Tyson, ¿cuando vuelvas puedes pasar al mercado a comprar un kilo de cebolla y uno de tomate por favor?-El muchacho levantó la vista mirando en la ventana del segundo piso a su madre asomándose.

-Claro mamá, no hay problema-dijo el chico olvidando por un momento la sensación de que era observado. Taichi escuchaba todo pegado a la pared del edificio de modo que el chico no lograra verlo, y al mismo tiempo cubría con su mano la boca de Koromon para que este no dijera nada, y así evitar que fueran descubiertos.-Ya me voy, regresó luego-escucho que dijo el muchacho y también escucho sus pasos, lo que indicaba que se acercaba, giró la cabeza y observó el cubo de basura a su derecha, se lanzó sobre el tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y luego se dejo caer del otro lado aun envolviendo a Koromon con su brazo y cubriéndole la boca con la mano. Miró gracias a la luz la sombra de aquel chico llamado Tyson cuando este se detuvo frente al callejón. Estaba a punto de correr cuando el chico siguió su camino dejando de darle importancia a aquello que interpreto como una simple alucinación.

Taichi salió de su escondite, se apresuró a la pared del edificio continuo y pegado a esta, observó al chico alejarse. Su respiración estaba algo agitada mientras apartaba su mirada de ahí y se internaba en el callejón lleno de basura. Su expresión denotaba su gran sorpresa, su gran estado de shock al haber visto a aquel individuo, dejo de envolver con la misma fuerza que antes a Koromon, el cual reacciono agradecido y saltó despegándose de su compañero Tamer. El chico caminaba sin poner atención al camino, sin interesarle el rumbo en realidad. Su cuerpo y su mente estaban como divididas, su cuerpo avanzaba, pero su mente no, esta solo permanecía estancada en la imagen del rostro del chico, en aquel reflejo suyo.

-¡Tai!-Lo llamó, y esta vez el chico si reacciono, despertando de su sueño, saliendo de su imaginación.

-El… era como yo… era idéntico, estaba igual que… yo…

-¿Quién?-preguntó Koromon quien en ningún momento había logrado observar a aquel individuo.

-Ese chico, él… él era… somos iguales-. Reafirmó el chico.

-¿Pero de que hablas Tai?

-No lo entiendes, ese muchacho, ese… él… era igual a mi… ¡y sus gafas!-se percato de aquel objeto sobre su cabeza. Palpó sus gafas de aviador en su cuello, constatando el que si las llevaba, y trató de recordar con todo detalle las que el otro chico portaba, llegó a una conclusión; eran las mismas.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿hay un chico parecido a ti en esta época?-expresó Koromon mientras subía en el cubo de basura para estar casi a la altura del chico.

-No solo parecido, ¡exactamente igual!, tenia mi…. Mis ojos, mi rostro, mi cuerpo, ¡mi maldito cabello con un carajo!-Koromon escuchaba atento las palabras del chico aunque no lograba comprenderlo del todo-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Por qué ahí alguien igual a mí en esta época?-Se preguntó mientras se recargaba en el cubo de basura.

-Tai… estamos en el pasado… ¡tal vez sea un pariente tuyo!-puntualizó como posibilidad el ser redondo a lo que Tai levanto la vista aprisa y lo miró.

-¿Tu crees?

-Es posible, no sabemos nada sobre tus antepasados.

-Es muy parecido a mí… ¡rasgos genéticos!, es muy posible eso que dices.-Dijo Tai, emocionado por el hecho de que pudiera conocer algo de su historia, atreves de uno de sus antepasados.

-¿Entonces que hacemos Tai?-preguntó el digimon.

-El chico se adentró más en el callejón hasta el final del edificio. En la parte trasera, el edificio también tenía unas puertas, unas cuantas ventanas en el segundo y tercer piso, y una valla metálica que rodeaba un espacio usado para practicar baloncesto, intuyó el moreno al ver la pelota naranja y el pose en un extremo del terreno con un tablero de baloncesto en la parte más alta, a dos metros y medio del suelo.

Miró el edificio de enfrente, era de tres pisos y tenia algunas ventanas en la pared que daba al otro edificio. Hizo una seña a su compañero y ambos se marcharon. El espacio entre la valla y el otro edificio era de unos dos metros. El chico y el digimon escalaron la pared sin ser vistos y entraron en el edificio por una de las ventanas. Los escasos muebles de la habitación a la que llegaron lucían viejos y estaban cubiertos de polvo y de telarañas. Tai y Agumon inspeccionaron le lugar con la intención de encontrar a los dueños de aquel departamento. En poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de que esa habitación, así como el edificio entero, estaban abandonados, y parecía ser desde hace mucho tiempo. Tai se coloco frente a la ventana que le daba un buen panorama del edificio en que vivía su supuesto antepasado. Tomo de la mochila su catalejo y reviso el área. Desde ese lugar le era posible ver muy poco, logro ubicar una habitación, en ella había una cama, un viejo televisor, ropa regada por casi todas partes, una computadora sumamente vieja, aunque seguramente no tanto para esa época. Aunque el castaño no era experto en eso, intuyo que se trataba de la habitación de un típico adolecente. Esperaba poder ver al chico pronto, pero también se encontraba muy cansado, por lo que temía quedarse dormido.

-Tai, hay una vieja cama en una de las habitaciones, deberías descansar.-Indicó Koromon al chico que desvió su atención un momento.

-Tal vez debería, pero no quiero perderme esto ni por un segundo-dijo el chico regresando a espiar el lugar. Vio que la puerta se abría y acercó su cuerpo más a la ventana tratando de mejorar la imagen que su catalejo le ofrecía, esperaba poder ver al chico, pero en su lugar pudo ver a una joven chica, logro distinguir sus manos buscando algo entre el desastre que había dentro de la habitación, al ver su cabello castaño claro le pareció que no era la primera vez que lo veía, y cuando ella se enderezó tomando entre sus manos una libreta el chico soltó el objeto y se hecho para atrás cayendo sobre su espalda debido a la impresión de ver el rostro de la chica. Koromon se acercó a el rápidamente, y el chico lo miró sin perder su semblante descolocado.

-¿Tai…?-trató de indagar el digimon, aunque no sabía que era lo que debía preguntar. El chico miro al digimon mientras se ponía de pie y se pellizcaba la piel del brazo para constatar el que no estaba dormido. Medio sonrió mientras se ponía de pie preocupando aun más a su digimon que lo miraba expectante.

-Hikari…-fue lo único que pronuncio antes de caer desmayado, vencido por las sorpresas y el cansancio.

La luz del sol de ese día llegaba a su fin, dándole lugar a la noche. Las calles de Odaiba eran bastante silenciosas en a esas horas. Solo algunos automóviles circulaban las calles, al igual que poca era la gente que caminaba en las aceras. A esa hora, Tyson Amakawa, regresaba de un largo día con sus amigos. Disfrutaba de las vacaciones de verano, como era debido, y como era anhelado por todo chico de su edad. Llevaba consigo una bolsa de plástico con las cosas que su madre le había encargado comprar. Su mirada perdida miraba a todos lados y a ningún lugar en realidad. Su mente prácticamente siempre era un enigma, aunque mucha gente lo llamaba estúpido, en realidad él era un genio, aunque a su propia manera.

Su mente estaba centrada en algo, en una tarea que reanudaría al llegar a su casa. Giró en la esquina y se dirigió al edificio en que vivía junto a su madre y su hermana. No tardo mucho en llegar. Introdujo la llave para entrar y se encontró en un vestíbulo al fondo del cual, había una escalera de caracol que daba acceso al siguiente piso. Se apresuró a esta luego de cerrar la puerta y subió. Entro en la primera puerta que había, dirigiendo un vistazo rápido al ventanal al fondo del pasillo, aun seguía con esa sensación de que era observado. Al entrar a su hogar, percibió rápidamente el inconfundible olor de la comida que su mamá preparaba. Carne, parta, algunas verduras, el chico sonrió. Camino adentrándose en el departamento, primero pasó a la cocina, dejo ahí la bolsa con lo encargado por su madre, quien lo miró y sonrió agradecida. El chico se alejó escuchando su voz avisándole que la comida estaría lista en veinte minutos. Al pasar por la sala, observó el televisor encendido y a su joven hermana recostada boca abajo en el sofá, dibujando. La niña lo miró de reojo y regreso a su labor de dibujante. El chico se concentró en ella, se recargo en el sofá observándola por un rato.

-Hola Himari, ¿Qué tal tu día?-la chica no contestó, solo continuó con su pasatiempo-Ya veo, un buen día eh, ¿Qué dibujas?-preguntó y la chica se enderezó mostrando el dibujo. Era un Ángel, con tres pares de alas, brazos extendidos y las palmas abiertas. Su cabello caía sobre su pecho, aunque su cabeza aun seguía siendo solo un espacio en blanco.

-Aun no lo terminas, ¿Qué te parece ponerle un casco en la cabeza?-dijo el chico. Ella tomó entre sus dedos un silbato amarrado a un cordón rosado que le rodeaba el cuello. Lo puso entre sus labios y soplo con suavidad de manera prolongada-. Está bien, solo era una idea de todos modos.-Dijo alejándose de la chica. Ella lo vio entrar en su habitación y lo siguió.

El chico comenzó a recoger algunas prendas sucias amontonándolas sobre su cama mientras parecía buscar algo. Al levantar una chamarra logro distinguir el objeto, una caja de herramientas la cual tomo y puso sobre una mesa de madera, encima de la cual también estaba la computadora que había encontrado tirada algunas semanas atrás. Himari entro en la habitación y observó lo que su hermano hacia, el chico la miró de reojo mientras sacaba unos desarmadores de la calla.

-¿Puedes pasarme aquel libro?-indicó el muchacho señalando un estante al lado de Himari en el cual reposaba un viejo libro, según el titulo, de electrónica.-Ella silbó y palpo la parte superior del libro mientras se lo enterregaba al chico-Lo tome prestado de la biblioteca, y antes de que digas algo, si, con mi credencial de la biblioteca-. Se apresuró a decir a la niña que asintió conforme con eso. Volvió a silbar y señalo la computadora-Ya casi la reparo, estoy seguro, solo se paciente-. Dijo el chico mientras retiraba una parte del CPU llena de cables entrelazados. Abrió el libro y busco en las páginas hasta dar con algo que le aprecio útil-. Encontré esta computadora junto a algunas otras afuera de una empresa grande, por lo que me dijo el conserje, dejaron de funcionar todas al mismo tiempo, me dijo que parecía ser algún problema que involucraba la red computacional, no estoy muy seguro, pero apuesto a que puedo hacerla funcionar-. Dijo con gran confianza en si mismo. Himari observó los cables de la computadora y a su hermano tratando de averiguar para que funcionaba cada uno, había estado haciendo eso todos los días desde que había conseguido aquella maquina, en eso gastaba sus noches enteras, desvelándose muchas veces, y Himari siempre lo observaba atenta.

-¡Tyson, Himari, la cena esta lista!-Se escucho la voz de la madre de ellos quien estaba en la cocina. Himari se levantó y se aproximó a la puerta, pero se percató de que su hermano seguía concentrado en aquella maquina extraña.

-Voy en un momento, no me esperes, ve a cenar-. Le indicó él, pero ella solo se sentó de nuevo en el piso tapizado por la ropa sucia y lo miro cruzándose de brazos. El chico no se dio cuenta de la acción de ella, pero eso no pareció importarle a la joven. El chico ya había olvidado cenar en otras ocasiones por estar pensando solo en la computadora que pretendía reparar.

-Niños, ¿no me escucharon?-se escuchó al voz de la mujer acercándose. Abrió la puerta y encontró a sus dos hijos en la habitación del muchacho-Tyson, Himari, a cenar-dijo ella y el chico reacciono de golpe-. ¿Sigues intentando hacerla funcionar?-preguntó curiosa la mujer mientras el chico volvía a mirar el libro.

-Si, aun no lo logro, pero pronto, estoy seguro-. Dijo mirando las imágenes del libro y comparándolas con la computadora desensamblada frente a él.

-Supongo que es difícil entender como funciona, ¿verdad?-dijo la mujer acercándose un poco al chico y tomando asiento en la cama de él.

-No tanto, es más fácil que entender por qué Himari no habla si no tiene ningún impedimento para hacerlo según los médicos.-dijo el chico apuntando un hecho que siempre perturbaba a su madre y a él. La niña solo bajo la mirada apenada, y su madre la miró con ternura, se le acercó y la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Eso no importa, mientras tu hermana sea una buena niña como hasta ahora.-Himari sonrió conforme con eso-. Después continuas con eso, anda, vamos a cenar.-insistió la madre de Ti.

-Si… ya voy mamá-dijo el chico y ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación.

El chico desconecto uno de los cables y lo remplazó con otro que había tomado de una radio que desarmo con la intensión de conseguir piezas útiles. Hizo lo mismo con varios cables que estaban un tanto rotos, y algunos que lucían quemados. Cuando ya todos los cables habían sido remplazados volvió a armar el CPU. Estaba por retirarse a cenar, debido al hambre que tenia, pero su curiosidad era también muy grande y por ende deseaba probar aquel aparato. Se mantuvo un rato recargado en el marco de la puerta, hasta que finalmente se decidió por lo que era mejor. Cerró la puerta de manera silenciosa y se acercó a la computadora sobre la mesa. Busco una extensión bajo su cama para conectar la computadora al único contacto de su habitación, el cual estaba al lado de la puerta. Arrojó un extremo de la extensión y en el otro conecto el CPU y el monitor de la computadora. Conecto el teclado y el mouse al CPU y luego también el monitor. Con todo ya puesto en el orden correcto se dispuso a encender el aparato y comprobar que éste serbia. Se aproximó a la pared donde estaba el contacto y conecto la extensión, misma que quedo elevada algunos centímetros del suelo, tensada por la distancia de los objetos. El chico encendió el monitor y el CPU y escucho un ruido extraño proveniente del aparato, la pantalla emitió una luz azul, y la luz de su habitación bajo su intensidad, cuando esta se normalizó la pantalla mostro un fondo negro y una pequeña barra vertical blanca que titilaba. El mucho miró con curiosidad la pantalla de la computadora. Tomo entre sus manos el teclado y presiono algunas letras al azar, pero nada sucedió. Dejo el teclado nuevamente en la mesa y se dispuso a revisar si estaba bien conectado, pero algo llamo su atención. En el lugar en que se encontraba la barra comenzaron a aparecer algunas letras formando una palabra:

"_DIGIMON_"

La pantalla emitió de golpe una luz blanca y la luz del foco de su habitación se apagó. El chico dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo sobre su cama y observó como el monitor parecía fundirse. Estuvo a obscuras durante un momento, y luego la luz volvió a iluminar la habitación. La computadora estaba apagada, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tyson salió de la habitación aprisa aun algo exaltado por aquel extraño suceso. Llego hasta la cocina y tomo asiento para comer siendo observado de manera interrogante por su madre.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el chico al notar la mirada de su madre.

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta de ese apagón?-lo interrogo haciéndolo sentir una sensación fría en todo el cuerpo, producto de los nervios.

-N… n… no-. Dijo de modo poco convincente aunque la mujer no le tomo importancia.

-Todas las luces se apagaron por unos segundos-Dijo mientras se asomaba nuevamente por la ventana que daba al callejón iluminado por las luces de los postes en la calle.

-Bueno, si lo note pero… no veo cual es la importancia que tiene eso-. Dijo mientras servía algo de comida en un plato y se disponía a comer, con la intención de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Tal vez tengas razón-. Aceptó la mujer mientras continuaba comiendo. Himari miraba curiosa al chico castaño sabiendo que este algo ocultaba.

El chico solo mantuvo su mirada en su plato hasta que termino de comer. Se retiró apenas acabo de comer, y dijo que iría a dormir. Se encerró en su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro para evitar que entraran. Se acercó a la computadora e intento encenderla nuevamente, pero no pudo hacerlo, parecía estar en el mismo estado en el que la había encontrado. Intuyó que eso era mejor, ya que tenia una extraña sensación con respecto a esa computadora, se acostó en su cama luego de bajar el montón de ropa sucia y miró el techo intentando desviar su atención de la computadora que había sobre la mesa de madera.

El balón de baloncesto golpeó en el tablero, rebotando hacia el aro en el que se balanceó un rato hasta que calló fuera de él. El muchacho había errado el tiro. Tomó el balón, el cual llegó botando hasta donde él se encontraba. Lo botó en el suelo un par de veces y dando un salto volvió a tirar, esta vez acertando. Sonrió alegre. Tomó otra vez el balón para prepararse para otro tiro. Paso así un par de horas, acompañado solo por la luz de las lámparas y los pocos sonidos nocturnos de Odaiba. Corrió hacia el tablero y dio un saltó largo para intentar clavar la pelota que no alcanzó la altura apropiada y golpeó el aro rebotando hasta la valla que delimitaba el patio trasero del edificio. Recogió el barón y se recargo en la valla respirando un poco agitado. Levanto la mirada buscando la luna, la cual era cubierta por el edificio frente a él. Pocas estrellas se distinguían esa noche. Boto el balón un par de veces hasta que noto algo inusual en el edificio donde vivía. En su habitación una luz se había encendido lo cual era apreciable desde la ventana que tenia. Tyson no perdió tiempo y entro en el edificio curioso por saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Subió a su departamento y luego entro con prisa a su habitación. Hay encontró a su hermana, Himari, la cual permanecía de pie, con la mirada fija en la pantalla de la computadora la cual emitía la luz azulada que iluminaba toda la habitación. El chico se acercó a su hermana con lentitud la cual aprecia no notar su presencia. Su silbato callo de sus labios mientras su mirada seguía centrada en la computadora.

-Himari, ¿Que sucede?-la cuestionó el chico mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la niña. Observó la pantalla de fondo azul, y la palabra en grandes y mayúsculas letras blancas.

"_DIGIMON"_

Aquella palabra titilaba como a la espera de algo. El castaño volvió a mirar a su hermana la cual señalaba una de las teclas del teclado. Una grande, con una flecha indicando hacia la izquierda dibujada. El chico acerco su mano aguantada con el dedo índice extendido, pero dudo, en el último momento, no sabia que era lo que podía suceder al presionar aquella tecla. Himari observó al chico y vio su dedo cerca de la tecla. No dudó y tomo la muñeca de su hermano empujando su mano para que presionara la tecla. El chico alejó su extremidad apenas se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y miro como de la pantalla desaparecía la palabra en letras blancas y la pantalla se apagaba. Se encendió nuevamente, esta vez mostrando un fondo cuadriculado con iluminadas líneas verdes, que hacían ver a la imagen plana como una en tercera dimensión. Las líneas comenzaron a reacomodarse formando un ovalo en la pantalla, y luego, sucedió lo más inexplicable. Aquel ovalo comenzó a salir de la pantalla materializándose mientras atravesaba el vidrio del monitor. Himari extendió sus manos para recibir el objeto que en cuanto salió de la pantalla fue afectado por la gravedad y callo en las manos de la niña. El chico observaba sin dar crédito a aquel sucedo y luego, todo se volvió obscuro, producto de la computadora apagándose y de la propia mente del joven.

-¡Tyson, ya me voy a trabajar, cuida a tu hermana!-Escuchó a su madre y despertó con su voz.

-Mamá, tenia pensado ir con mis amigos a…-El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse le indico que su madre ya no lo escuchaba. Se levanto con dificultad de la cama sentándose en ella. Se había quedado dormido, posiblemente sentado en la cama, ni siquiera los zapatos se había quitado. "Fue un sueño solamente". Pensó mientras se ponía de pie y doblaba la espalda con las manos en la cintura estirándose así ara iniciar el día. Al girarse noto que su hermana se encontraba acostada en su cama en posición fetal, envolviendo con sus manos un huevo más grande que su cabeza, posiblemente era del tamaño de un bebe con un año de nacido-. No… fue… un sueño.-Se dijo mientras que su hermana despertaba

El chico corría de un lado a otro en la cocina preparando apresuradamente el desayuno de él y de su hermana menor. Vació sobre el sartén con aceite caliente los huevos que había revuelto en un plato y algo del hirviente liquido le salpico en la mano. El chico se quejó un poco pero siguió con su apresurada tarea.

-Es un huevo enorme, tal vez sepa rico con algunas papas, o con pimientos.-La niña sentada frente a la mesa con el huevo en su regazo negó con la cabeza mientras silbaba con fuerza mostrándose molesta ante esa idea- Esta bien, te prometo no comérmelo, aun así, es algo extraño ¿Qué le diremos a la gente si pregunta? ¿Qué salió de la computadora?, mamá nos creerá un par de locos, y mis amigos seguramente no querrán volverme a hablar-. Ella solo escucho al chico y mantuvo somnolienta el huevo entre sus piernas. Tyson llegó a su lado y dejo un vaso de plástico con jugo de naranja en el. La chica extendió ambos brazos para tomarlo y el huevo resbalo. Sintió la ligereza repentina en sus piernas y miro para cerciorarse de que el huevo ya no estaba. Se levanto y miro a todas direcciones en busca del lugar en el que había puesto el huevo sin percatarse de ello. Cuando sintió un ligero golpe en su pie. El huevó permanecía en el suelo y se alivió al verlo. Se agacho para tomarlo y este se movió por si solo sin que nada lo empujara. Lo trato de tomar nuevamente, pero otra vez sucedió lo mismo. Siguió intentándolo y el huevo comenzó a huir pasando por la sala.

Tyson se acercó de nuevo a la mesa con un par de platos en los que había huevo revuelto servido. Los puso en la mesa y luego se percato de que su hermana no se encontraba ahí. Miro únicamente en la habitación al gato de su hermana y lo ahuyentó para evitar que se subiera a la mesa y se comiera su desayuno y el de Himari. Buscó a su hermana y la encontró en la sala agachada dando vueltas. Estuvo a punto de preguntar que hacía cuando noto en el suelo un objeto ovalado moviéndose. El huevo pasó entre sus piernas y la niña detrás de él lo empujo para abrirse paso.

-¿Qué sucede eso es… eso es el huevo?-preguntó al darse cuenta de las cosas y persiguió a su hermana la cual había entrado a la habitación de él. Al entrar encontró a la niña de pie al lado de la puerta-¿y el huevo?-le pregunto y ella señalo el piso. En el, había regados varios cascarones y el chico bufo lo rompiste-afirmo el chico pero ella negó con la cabeza-¿entonces por qué están ahí sus cascarones?-le preguntó y ella señalo, esta vez, la cama del chico. Una idea le paso por la mente, pero lo veía casi imposible. Poco había pensado sobre el hecho de que de aquel huevo fuera a nacer algo, pero en ese momento parecía ser lo que sucedía.

Se acercó a la cama y luego miro a Himari la cual asintió. El chico se arrodillo frente a la cama pensando por que eso le sucedía a él, y luego se agachó para mirar debajo de la cama. Todo lucia bien, no se lograba ver mucho, pero parecía solo haber un montón de ropa, calcetines y camisas hechas bola, tapizaban el suelo debajo de su cama. El chico estaba por levantarse cuando le aprecio ver que algo se movía. Una bola negra del tamaño de su cabeza, parecía temblar. El chico sintió algo extraño en la nuca, y tomo entre sus manos las gafas que le rodeaban el cuello. Se las arrojo al ser debajo de su cama y este reacciono arrojándose contra el chico golpeándole la cara. El muchacho se alejó de la cama sobresaltado y se puso de pie.

-No sé que sea esa cosa, pero creo que lo mejor seria alejarnos de el muchacho mientras salía de su cuarto. La niña miró la cama y luego se arrodillo para acercarse a esta gateando. Tyson volteó y logro ver a su hermana mientras se acercaba-¡Himari, no!-. Gritó mientras se acercaba pero ella no hizo caso. Metió la cabeza bajo la cama con su silbato entre sus labios y al ver al ser redondo bajo la cama, silbó para llamar su atención. Tyson se detuvo debajo del umbral de la puerta y observó a la niña medio metida bajo la cama. El ser escupió burbujas al escuchar el silbato de la niña. Ella repitió el sonido y el ser escupió más burbujas. Eso le arrancó a ella una risa tierna y alegre que calmo a su hermano al darse cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Siguieron haciendo eso durante un largo rato inundando toda la habitación y el departamento de burbujas.

El chico y su hermana permanecían sentados en el suelo de la ordenada habitación de la niña, en compañía del extraño ser que había nacido del huevo, un ente de pelaje negro, semi redondo, con orejas circulares, y grandes ojos amarillos. El observaba a su hermana y al ser extraño interactuar de manera cariñosa. Ella lo alimentaba dándole algunas golosinas que ocultaba en diferentes lugares de su habitación, y el ser como respuesta ronroneaba de manera parecida a la de un gato alegre.

-¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlo?-dijo y ella le puso atención-supongo que querrás que nos lo quedemos, y la verdad, es un chico tierno, pero deberemos ocultárselo a mamá, recuerda que aun no acepta del todo a ese gato que trajiste, y eso que ya paso un mes-. Dijo recordándole a ella a su mascota de pelaje blanco-. Seria diferente si papá estuviera con nosotros, él amaba a los animales-. Dijo mientras observaba la foto del difunto hombre sobre el buro de su hermana, al lado de la cama de ella. Sintió una calidez en su mano y al voltear miro la mano de su hermana sobre la de él, en señal de apoyo y solidaridad.

Escucho un portazo, señal de que su madre había llegado y se levanto aprisa para cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Himari. Salió de la habitación y cerro cuidando no hacer ruido la puerta, observando de reojo a su hermana abrazando al ser negro.

-Tyson, ayúdame con las bolsas ¿quieres?-le pidió la madre del muchacho la cual llevaba entre sus brazos unas bolsas de papel con alimentos, el accedió sin ninguna réplica. Comenzaron a guardar las cosas y el chico permaneció en silencio prácticamente todo el tiempo-. Algo te sucede, ¿puedo saber que es?-preguntó su madre, ella lo conocía muy bien, y era difícil que el la engañara.

-Bueno, es algo… no, no es importante.-sentenció el guardando algunas cosas en el refrigerador. Su madre no insistió, pues lo conocía bien, y sabía que el chico no hablaría si no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, solo ten presente hijo, no es malo guardar secretos, pero muchas veces es bueno contar con alguien a quien contárselos, aligera las cargas-. Le dijo ella mientras terminaba de guardar algunas cosas.

-¿Enseñanza de la abuela?-la cuestiono él, recordando los muchos consejos de aquella mujer, parecidos a ese.

-De hecho, de tu padre-le confió ella y lo volteo a ver. Notó en el cuello del chico las gafas de aviador que siempre cargaba y sonrió. –Se te ven muy bien esas gafas, me recuerdas a tu abuelo, aunque tienes más parecido con tu papá.-El chico sonrió con las palabras de su madre y se retiró las gafas para verlas mejor.

-El abuelo me las dio… dijo que, quería dárselas a mi papá, pero…

-Lo se, el me contó el día que te las dio- Le dijo ella evitándole al muchacho el hablar de aquello que le producía dolor-. Es una tradición familiar, un hombre de la familia hereda esas gafas a otro hombre de la familia, cuando siente que esta listo. Tu abuelo no se llevaba muy bien con tu papá cuando el y yo éramos novios, y así duro hasta que nació Himari, entonces él supo que tu papá era un buen hombre, y en su ultima visita, había venido con la intención de entregárselas pero…

-Pero papá no llego de trabajar… su edificio se incendió… y él fue un héroe que salvó a muchas personas, costándole su propia vida.-El desvió la mirada y trató de ocultar su dolor.

-Le dio a muchas personas una segunda oportunidad.-le aclaró ella, y el asintió orgulloso de ser el hijo de aquel hombre.

-El abuelo me dio las gafas cuando yo apenas tenia cinco años, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Tan pronto supo que yo estaba listo?

-Puede ser, o puede ser que pensó que con tu padre se tardo demasiado, tal vez por que tu eres su hijo supo que serias un buen hombre, no se, el tenia una forma rara de tomar sus decisiones.-le dijo mientras respiraba hondo aligerando el nudo en su garganta.- Bien, preparare la comida, ya puedes irte a jugar con tus amigos si quieres.

-Gracias mamá, pero creo que mejor parase el día con Himari.-dijo y se alejó con rumbo a su habitación, pensando en el día en que su abuelo le entrego las gafas que llevaba en el cuello, recordando la tristeza que sentía ese día al recriminarse el haber sido tan cobarde y no poder defender a un amigo suyo. Recordó el habérselo platicado a su abuelo, y a este sacando del bolsillo de su saco las gafas y entregárselas a él, diciéndole; "Este es el amuleto que volvió valiente a mi papá, me las entrego a mi, dándome valor para la guerra, y ahora yo te las entrego a ti, para que tengas el valor de defender a tus amigos, y a quienes amas". Aquel truco del anciano había funcionado tan bien, que hasta la fecha el chico no se había despegado de esas gafas.

Mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Himari logro escuchar algunas voces en el interior de esta, y se alteró. Entro rápidamente a la habitación encontrando en el suelo del cuarto a su hermana, y a una bola rosada con largas orejas como listones. El chico intuyo que se trataba del mismo ser que había salido del huevo, pero no lograba entender como era que había cambiado tan de repente su forma.

-¿Y tienes amigos en donde vives?-preguntó la niña al ser rosado.

-Algunos, pero ninguno parecido a ustedes, ¿aquí no hay más seres como yo?-Preguntó el ser.

-Nunca e visto a uno, no se si mi hermano lo haya hecho, ¿tu has visto a uno Tyson?-dijo la niña volteándose para ver al chico que señalaba en su dirección con la boca abierta por la sorpresa igual que los ojos, manteniéndose totalmente rígido-Tyson, ¿que tienes?

-Hab…habl…habla…hab-. Balbuceaba el chico son lograr darse a entender-hablas… hablas…. Hablaste-. Dijo finalmente el castaño.

-Ah, si, puede hablar, se llama Koromon y viene del…

-No, no hablo de el-dijo y cerro la puerta de la habitación-hablo de ti, tu… tu hablaste, nunca habías hablado.-dijo mientras la mirada sorprendido y medio sonriente.

-Ah, yo… si… hable.-dijo ella percatándose también de ese hecho.

-Pero… ¿como?-preguntó el chico y miro al ser rosado que los observaba sin entender lo que sucedía-¿Tu le hiciste algo?-le preguntó pero este negó moviendo todo su cuerpo, el cual consistía prácticamente solo en una cabeza.

-El no hizo nada es solo que… creo que llegó el momento.-dijo ella

-¿Llego el momento?, ¿el momento de que?

-No lo se solo… siempre pude hablar, sabia que podía hablar, pero, no se, me parecía que no era necesario, que no tenia nada que decir, hasta ahora, como si mi destino fuera, comenzar a hablar ahora, luego de conocer a Koromon.-el chico miró a Koromon analizándolo mientras el hacía lo mismo.

-Koromon… ¿Qué rayos eres?-le preguntó.

-Soy un digimon, vengo del digimundo, llegue hasta aquí gracias a la pantalla.

-¿La pantalla?... ¿Te refieres al monitor de la computadora verdad?

-Si, eso mismo- respondió Koromon.

-Bueno pero… ¿Qué es un digimon?, ¿Qué es el digimundo?, ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Por qué con nosotros?

-Un digimon es un Digital Monter, un monstruo digital, el digimundo es el mundo en el que nosotros los digimons vivimos, es un mundo paralelo a este, en cuanto a por que vine, no lo tengo claro, solo sé que me llamaron y yo vine.-explicó Koromon.

-¿Te llamaron?, ¿Quién?

-Una voz, tu voz-. Respondió Koromon con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mi voz… debiste haber escuchado cuando hablaba con Himari, o algo así.-apunto el chico.

-Tal vez, no lo se, solo conseguí entrar en un portal y aquí estoy, yo tampoco sabia que vendría a su mundo.

-¿Pero sabias de nuestro mundo?

-Si, todos los digimons saben de su mundo-. Le respondió con sinceridad.

-Pero los humanos o sabemos sobre la existencia de ustedes, ¿Quién los creo?-le preguntó Himari tomando partido en la discusión.

-¿Quién nos creo?, bueno… no lo se. Se cuentan leyendas sobre los creadores, sobre digimons divinos y entidades sagradas-. Fue lo único que supo responder el digimon.

El interrogatorio siguió durante un rato. Tyson y Himari cuestionaron sobre el digimundo a su nuevo amigo, aprendiendo bastante de ese lugar. Al cabo de un rato se retiraron para comer. Ni Tyson ni su hermana hablaron sobre el digimon con su madre, ni tampoco hubo mención sobre el que Himari pudiera hablar y tuviera una muy buena dicción a pesar de no haber hablado durante sus doce años de vida. La noche llegó y el muchacho se recostó en su cama para descansar. Su mente no se alejaba del ser rosado durmiendo con su hermana en ese momento, y muchas preguntas lo atormentaban aun después de las muchas respuestas que le había dado aquel ser. El digimundo sonaba como un lugar parecido al mundo que el consideraba, el mundo real. Sus pensamientos eran muchos, pero también era mucho el cansancio luego de un día plagado de sorpresas y revelaciones que atentaban contra las ideologías lógicas de su mundo. Por lo que pronto se quedo dormido, aun con el digimon rosado en su mente. Con lentitud cerro los ojos quedando en un profundo sueño.

Mientras que Tyson se quedaba dormido, Taichi despertaba. Sus ojos se abrieron con rapidez, permitiéndole ver el techo de madera mullida y vieja. Se levanto haciendo rechinar de gran manera el colchón en que se encontraba, con las viejas y rasgadas sabanas que lo cubrían. Este sonido hiso reaccionar a Agumon, quien dormía sentado en una silla de madera al lado de la cama del muchacho. Al verlo reacciono alegre y salto de la silla observándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-¡Tai!, por fin despiertas, ¿Cómo te sientes?-lo cuestionó apenas reacciono aquel muchacho.

-Descansado, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-pregunto mientras se estiraba un poco y se ponía de pie.

-Dormiste durante toda la noche de ayer, y todo el día de hoy-. Le informó haciéndolo recordar.

-¿Y con Tyson?, ¿Qué paso?-le preguntó apresuradamente.

-Bueno, no los e vigilado mucho, pero ayer, durante la noche, el muchacho salió a jugar baloncesto, luego se fue cuando una luz extraña se encendió en su habitación, y cuando se apagó Digievolucione-le dijo haciéndolo notar que ya no era Koromon sino Agumon.

-Esa luz te afecto… te alimentaste de la fuerza de Tyson y Himari, por eso nos desmayamos…-dijo en un susurro que Agumon no logro escuchar bien del todo-¿Después de eso, que paso?

-Todo estuvo tranquilo, hasta que a la mañana siguiente comenzaron a salir burbujas de la habitación del chico, ¿Pero que sucedió contigo, por que te desmayaste?-le pregunto mientras que Tai hacia uso de su razón y ataba los cabos sueltos, descifrando todo lo envuelto en ese tiempo que estuvo dormido, y todo lo que vivió durante ese periodo de tiempo.

-Agumon, no se como explicarte esto pero, cuando me desmaye, me volví Tyson-Le dijo intentando sonar lo más coherente que pudo.-Fue como si yo… me conectara con el, no, no, fue más bien como si yo tomara su lugar, como si olvidara todo lo que se, y supiera todo lo que el sabia.

-¿Y aun sabes todo lo que él sabe?-le preguntó intentando comprender todo lo que sucedía.

-No… recupere mis recuerdos cuando desperté, y olvide todos los de él, a excepción de los que pensé durante el tiempo que fui el, y también recuerdo todo lo que dije, y lo que viví… él tiene una hermana idéntica a Hikari, y conoció a un digimon, a un Koromon, esto es… es que no… no logro comprender del todo, pero ahora sé que debemos averiguar tanto como podamos.-le dijo al digimon. Estaba preocupado, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba ansioso por descubrir todo lo referente a eso que lo perturbaba.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sigue?-le preguntó y el muchacho miró por la ventana, la luna iluminaba la noche, el firmamento estaba libre de nubes, era como si el universo le mostrara que era momento de las revelaciones, de dejar de ocultar las cosas. Él sonrió y miro a su compañero.

-Me muero de hambre, vamos a comer, y luego seguiremos vigilando.-le indicó y Agumon asintió concordando con el, pues estaba hambriento en ese momento.

_¿Qué les pareció? Los comentarios son muy bien recibidos, que tengan un buen día, noche, tarde o madrugad._

_Paz y respeto mi gente, nos leeremos luego espero._


	24. XXIV Los señores de la obscuridad

**Capitulo XXIV**

"**Los señores de la obscuridad"**

Taichi miraba la comida en el plato de plástico y la fría bebida a un lado con hielos flotando en ella. Agumon comía a prisa la sopa degustando el sabor de esta. Llevaba puesta la chaqueta del chico con la capucha cubriéndole lo más que podía la cara, con la intención de no alarmar a la gente a los alrededores, pues no era muy común el ver a un dinosaurio parlante de más de un metro de altura caminar por las calles a las dos de la mañana. Tai bebió un sorbo de su soda. Sintiendo el frio líquido deslizarse por su garganta reflexionó sobre lo acontecido hace poco. Lo único que sabía era que había un chico idéntico a él, una joven cuya apariencia física era un vivo retrato de la de Hikari Yagami, y que ambos tenían una especia de relación con el digimundo.

En su mente varis cosas se fueron aclarando, las visiones que había tenido tiempo atrás, se volvían más lucidas, y en ellas lograba distinguir un rostro; el de Hikari, el de Himari. Una idea surcaba su mente a cada rato, si en esa época, Tyson era el hermano de Himari y al mismo tiempo, era idéntico a Tai, tal vez, Hikari fuera… Pero esa idea era alocada, era ilógica. El chico comenzó a comer la sopa de su plato al ver que Agumon había terminado y solo faltaba el para que pudieran retirarse. Observó de reojo a la camarera acercárseles con lentitud, y detenerse al lado de él. Era una mujer delgada, con más de sesenta años. En su pelo canoso se lograban ver restos de lo que alguna vez fue una cabellera rubia.

-No es muy común ver a un par de chicos solos por ahí a estas horas de la noche, ¿no estarán huyendo de casa o si?-preguntó la camarera mientras recogía el plato de Agumon.

-No señora, nos quedamos dormidos en el autobús y llegamos a esta ciudad, vivimos no muy lejos de aquí, pero antes de volver a casa quisimos pasar a comer algo.

-¿Y sus padres, saben que están aquí?

-Bueno, para ser honesto no, nuestros padres salieron de vacaciones y me dejaron a cargo de mi hermanito, Yamato-dijo refiriéndose al digimon frente a él.

-Comprendo, y supongo que deben regresar antes de que sus padres lleguen ¿verdad?, bueno, solo diré que tengas cuidado, y que no sigan haciendo cosas así…-De sus manos resbaló el plato que llevaba y se estrello en el suelo rompiéndose en tres grandes pedazos. La mujer se agacho para recoger los restos del plato y desvió la mirada viendo los pies del digimon-Son unos curiosos zapatos los tuyos chico.-Le dijo y el volteo a verla dejando que su cara fuera un poco más visible. La mujer retrocedió sorprendida y se estrello con la barra detrás de ella, soltando nuevamente el plato destrozado que sostenía. Eso llamó la atención del cocinero del restaurante y de los únicos dos clientes aparte del par al que miraba la camarera. Su… su… su cara… parece un…-trataba de decir pero la sorpresa le impedía hablar. Taichi sintió que era el momento de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-Cálmate, es solo un disfraz Rosette.-Explicó el cocinero asomándose por la ventana que dejaba ver un poco la cocina del restaurante.

-Ah… ¿es eso?-pregunto la camarera.

-Si… solo un disfraz, vera, viajamos por una convención de anime y manga…-Dijo apresuradamente el chico tratando de sonar lo más creíble.

-Ah, y supongo que estas disfrazado de alguno de los protagonistas de un, anime-. Concluyó la camarera.

-Si, eso Agumon sabiendo que debía cubrir su identidad.

-Pero deberías quitarte ese disfraz, debes estar acalorado bajo esa mascara ¿verdad?-apuntó sin darle importancia a la mandíbula moviéndose mientras él hablaba.

-Mejor no insista, le encanta disfrazarse, el Halloween pasado se disfrazó de flash y no se quito el disfraz en una semana-. Dijo Tai riéndose un es tarde, creo que mejor nos marchamos, anda Yamato-. Dijo tomando la mano de su digimon y salieron corriendo dejando dinero sobre la mesa para dejar pagada la comida.

Ambos se encontraban caminando en las obscuras calles observando algunos vehículos pasar, en su mayoría Taxis. El chico y su compañero entraron en un callejón sin ser vistos. Se adentraron al edificio en que habían estado todo el día de ayer y subieron a la azotea de este para respirar el frio aire fresco de la noche.

Tai miró en dirección a la ventana de la habitación de Tyson, recordando todo lo acontecido el día de ayer. Era bastante su curiosidad por saber como se había llevado aquella extraña conexión que lo hiso ser el. Recordó la charla que había tenido con Agumon, en la que le explicaba como se había convertido en Tyson, como había olvidado el nombre "Taichi Yagami" y había adoptado el nombre "Tyson Amakawa". Extraño y alarmante aquel suceso. Olvidar todo lo que conoces para saber todo lo que conoce alguien más, y luego volver a olvidar lo que sabias, para recordar lo que tu mismo aprendiste. Taichi pensaba que todo eso era muy confuso y se presiono la cabeza como si tuviera dolor en ella.

-¿Crees que si vuelves a dormirte, despiertes como el?-le preguntó Agumon al chico y Tai reflexionó sobre eso.

-No lo se, pero creo que es muy probable, ya paso una vez aunque, cuando estuve en su cuerpo, me quede dormido, o se quedo el dormido, no estoy seguro de como decirlo. Digamos que… ambos perdimos el conocimiento, y desperté aun siendo el, tal vez lo que paso fue algo que solo pasa una vez en la vida.

-Puedes intentarlo.

-Si, tienes razón Agumon, y tal vez debería intentarlo, algo raro pasa aquí, no sé que es pero…

-¿Pero que?, hay lago más verdad-. Pregunto el digimon sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

-Cuando estábamos en el castillo, en la fortaleza de Etemon, y el comenzó a decirme cosas, sobre ser el arma definitiva y no sé que más, escuche una voz, una voz que me dijo que no era un arma, una voz femenina… por un momento pensé que era…

-¿Tu mamá?-lo cuestionó el digimon.

-Si… y creo que existe relación con todo esto y esa voz, además que hubo un momento en el que la pude ver.

-¿Y como era?- El chico hizo memoria y sonrió al dar con la cara de aquella mujer angelical de su visión o alucinación.

-Muy bonita, era muy bonita Agumon-.

Ambos miraron nuevamente el cielo, mientras este se tornaba naranja debido a la luz del sol que comenzaba a salir reclamando que era hora de iniciar el nuevo día. Tai se sentía con más energías que antes, y estaba listo para cualquier cosa, o eso creía. Mientras veía como el sol se dejaba de ocultar, imponiéndose majestuosamente en el cielo, elevándose con lentitud, recobro la fuerza que necesitaba, y aclaró su mente, ya había abandonado del todo la idea de permanecer por siempre en ese mundo, y también el miedo de saber quien o que era en realidad. Ahora buscaba el conocimiento, el encontrarse a si mismo, y estaba dispuesto casi a cualquier cosa para logar obtenerlo.

La luz naranja del amanecer remonto casi todo el cielo que se veía frente al par que estaba sentado en la orilla de la terraza observando apaciblemente el despertar del nuevo día. Tai se puso de pie y se alejó de Agumon bajando unas escaleras que lo llevaron hasta una puerta que daba acceso al edificio. Abrió la puerta y se adentró en el edificio, llego hasta la habitación que usaban para espiar el interior del departamento en que vivía aquel chico que se había vuelto una completa obsesión para Taichi. Tomo asiento en un sofá que habían llevado hasta ese lugar y tomo de la mochila que reposaba en el suelo su catalejo y observó la habitación del chico. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que Tyson no estaba en su habitación, seguramente ya había despertado y había salido de aquel cuarto. Agumon entro en la habitación y se puso al lado del chico que se levanto del sofá y se recargo en el marco de la ventana.

-Al parecer el chico mientras seguía observando. Se había estado preguntando si confrontar a aquellos dos chicos era una buena opción. Hacerlo podía o no, ayudar a comprender mejor las cosas, pero implicaba el poder causar algún cambio en la historia. Había estado reflexionando sobre el que permanecieran en otro tiempo en ese momento, y que el estar ahí podría afectar el mundo futuro. Más sin embargo eran más sus ansias de conocer su origen, y aquella idea de poder aprender algo interrogando a Tyson había pasado de ser algo probable, se había convertido en un deseo irrefrenable para el muchacho.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho en regresar?-inquirió Agumon luego de un largo silencio.

-No lo se. ¿A que hora se va la madre a trabajar?-. El digimon reacciono sorprendido y curioso ante la pregunta del chico y luego pareció estar haciendo memoria.

-Creo que el día de ayer salió del edificio a las ocho de la mañana, ¿Por qué?-pregunto y el muchacho no contesto, solo se limito a verificar la hora en su digivice.

-Eso será en cuarenta minutos-. Afirmo el muchacho para luego explicarle al digimon su plan. Este por su parte se mostro en contra de aquella idea de hablar directamente con el chico igual a él, y su hermana idéntica a Hikari, pero luego acepto el que eso parecía ser algo muy lógico.

Ambos esperaron en el callejón el momento apropiado. El chico observaba fijamente la entrada del edificio a la espera de que la mujer castaña abriera la puerta y saliera. Habían pasado ya más de los cuarenta minutos que había calculado que tardaría, y comenzaba a desesperarse. Sin más ni más, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a una mujer castaña con el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta. Se acomodó su bolso poniendo la correa de este bien en su hombro y siguió su camino, pasando al lado del callejón, en la esquina del cual, recargado al edificio continuo al que habitaba, había un vagabundo vestido con ropas sucias y harapientas, al cual miró por un segundo apenas, sin lograr dar con su rostro, ya que lo ocultaba entre sus brazos, los cuales abrazaban sus piernas. Su cabeza estaba cubierto por un gorro de lana y a su lado yacía una mochila algo sucia. La mujer no presto mucha atención a aquel vagabundo y siguió su paso. Al alejarse esta, el vagabundo levanto la cabeza dejando ver aquel rostro idéntico al del hijo de la mujer que se alejaba a paso apresurado por la acera. El muchacho se levanto y se retiro el gorro de la cabeza, acomodo las gafas que colgaban de su cuello en su cabeza, y se retiro la vieja y gastada gabardina que había encontrado en el edificio abandonado. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y trato desesperadamente abrirla, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba firmemente cerrada, con los seguros puestos. Golpeó la puerta de madera frustrado y se recargo en la pared a un lado de esta. De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la imagen de una mujer anciana, que lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Tyson? Te quedaste afuera, ¿verdad?-le dijo aquella mujer de avanzada edad, confundiendo al Tamer con el chico que vivía en su edificio. El muchacho vacilo por un instante pero luego se apresuró a responderle.

-Si, yo… me quede afuera, olvide la llave y… bueno, ¿me deja pasar señora?-pidió el chico.

-¿Volviste a salirte por la noche sin que tu madre se enterara verdad? Te lo diré una ve más Tyson, tu madre se sacrifica mucho por ti y tu hermana, deberías al menos mostrar algo de respeto por ese sacrificio, obedece a tu madre, es una buena mujer-. Dijo la anciana mientras se alejaba de la puerta saliendo del edificio y permitiendo al muchacho entrar. El chico sostuvo la puerta apenas la dejo la anciana para evitar que se cerrada.

-Si, lo hare señora, no se preocupe.

-Eso espero, saluda a tu hermana de mi parte por favor.- Dijo mientras seguía alejándose. El chico suspiro aliviado y vigiló desde la puerta a la anciana mientras esta se alejaba. Cuando ya se encontraba a una buena distancia, el chico silbó y espero un momento en la puerta. Escucho pasos en el callejón y al poco rato junto a él estaba Agumon, cubierto con un suéter azul obscuro y con la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza-andando-. Señaló el muchacho y entraron.

Tai aun recordaba el camino recorrido el día anterior, y lo siguió sin fallo alguno, subieron las escaleras de caracol, y luego se pararon frente a la primera puerta a su derecha. Sabía que de nada serviría, pero aun así, trato de abrir la puerta, y al intentarlo confirmo que estaba cerrada con seguro. Miró a su compañero el cual asintió sabiendo que era lo que debía hacer. Levanto su dedo índice mostrando su blanca y afilada garra y clavo esta en la cerradura de la puerta, haciendo un gran oyó en ella, dejando inservible el seguro. Empujaron la puerta con delicadeza para evitar hacer ruido y luego la cerraron. Tai puso un candado desde adentro para que la puerta se quedara quieta y luego indicó a su compañero que siguieron. Se adentraron en el departamento que comenzaba a ser iluminado por los rayos matinales del sol. No había nadie en la sala ni en la cocina, y se adentraron más en el departamento. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, y en su interior no había nadie. Al fondo había tres habitaciones, seguramente una para cada ocupante de ese departamento. La primera que revisaron, parecía ser la de la madre, y estaba vacía. La segunda aparentaba ser la habitación de una chica de doce años, la cual también estaba vacía, salvo por la presencia de un gato que les maulló y trato de arañarlos. Cosa que no logro, pues Agumon cerró la puerta golpeando al animal con la misma. La habitación restante debía ser la del chico. Tai tomo el pomo de la puerta y dudo por unos instantes, miró a su compañero quien aunque no estaba del todo seguro con esa acción, le sonrio dándole confianza. El chico le regreso la sonrisa y luego respiro hondo. Decidió que era mejor hacerlo de una vez, y giró con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, la empujo para adentrarse en la habitación y enfrentarse a lo que fuera en el interior de esta. Pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba.

La habitación estaba vacía, completamente abandonada, sin razón alguna. El rostro del castaño denotaba su desconcierto. Aquel abandonado lugar rehacía sentir que estaba ante un callejón sin salida. En ningún momento había visto a aquellos dos retirarse del edificio, ¿en donde estaban entonces? ¿Seria que durante el tiempo que habían estado lejos de ese lugar, ellos habían huido? De ser así, el lugar al que habían partido era todo un misterio, y no había pistas para iniciar una búsqueda. El chico se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose abatido, considerando la idea de que lo hubieran descubierto y hubieran huido de él, como si el destino se empeñara en mantenerlo lejos de lo que el buscaba; las respuestas a todas sus incógnitas. Pero eso era poco probable, trataba de convencerse de ello, mantener un cierto positivismo para poder continuar con su búsqueda de la verdad sobre si mismo, en ningún momento las palabras de Etemon se habían apartado de él, lo habían estado torturando todo el tiempo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos buscarlos?-preguntó Agumon y el muchacho miró la computadora frente a él.

-No creo que los encontremos, la verdad, tal vez es hora de buscar el modo de regresar a nuestro tiempo-. Soltó un suspiro que parecía ser un intento de risa-ni siquiera había pensado en como haríamos eso, creo que es imposible, no estoy seguro de como le hicimos para llegar, no sé que haremos para irnos.-Dijo el chico perdiéndose en sus propias palabras.

-Tai, la niña y el chico, nunca los vimos salir, ¿les habrá pasado algo?-preguntó el digimon razonando las cosas.

-No creo, seguramente salieron durante el tiempo que estuvimos lejos, o en alguno de nuestros descuidos, tu viste a la madre, no lucia preocupada, si sus hijos hubieran desaparecido, ella seria seguramente la primera en reaccionar de manera alterada.-le explicó el chico recostándose en la blanda cama.

-Pero tal vez ella no se dio cuenta de cuando se marcharon, y se fue creyendo que dormían, además, no es muy normal que un par de chicos tan jóvenes como ellos salgan de sus habitaciones a una hora tan temprana-. El chico se percató de la veracidad de las palabras del digimon casi de inmediato. Se levanto de la cama apresuradamente, intentando meditar las cosas para entender lo que sucedía. Era cierto, completamente era cierto, dos chicos fuera de casa a horas muy tempranas, tal vez era algo no tan raro para alguien con el ritmo de vida de aquel chico, pero en definitiva, no era algo común para unos chicos normales de esa época.

-Tal vez tengas razón, demonios, no lo pensé, debió haberles pasado algo mientras estuvimos en aquel restaurante.

-¿Crees que algún digimon los haya secuestrado?

-No creo, no veo forma en que pudieran entrar… a menos que…-el chico miró la computadora. Un digihuevo había logrado llegar a ese mundo por medio de ella, tal vez no fuera una computadora del todo normal.

-¿Qué pasa Tai?-preguntó su compañero al ver la expresión en su rostro. El chico se acercó a la mesa en que se encontraba la computadora y presiono la tecla "ENTER", lo cual provocó que la pantalla de la computadora se encendiera, mostrando un fondo azul. El muchacho palpo el frio vidrio de la pantalla con suavidad, y luego hiso presión con fuerza, como si tratara de entrar en la pantalla, cosa que no logro-Esta computadora no es normal, no se explicarlo, pero… después de todo de aquí salió un digihuevo, no puede tratarse entonces de una computadora normal.

-Creo que tienes razón.-indicó su compañero-¿crees que podamos entrar al digimundo por medio de ella?

-Es probable, si Tyson y Himari lo hicieron, creo que nosotros igual podríamos, y si lo hacemos, tal vez demos con ellos, pero no se, puede que no estén ahí, que estén en otra parte, ¿Cómo estar seguros?, si entramos al digimundo, tal vez ya no haya modo de regresar a este mundo, y si no están ahí, entonces desperdiciaremos la única oportunidad que tenemos de descifrar algo.

-¿Por qué no intentas dormir?-le sugirió el digimon.

-Agumon, este no es momento para descansar, debemos pensar en como hallar a esos dos.

-No, escúchame Tai-insistió el digimon-tal vez si duermes, vuelvas a tener esa conexión con Tyson, de ese modo podrías saber en donde se encuentran, y sabremos a donde dirigirnos.

-Podría funcionar pero… puede también solo ser una pérdida de tiempo, no es apuesta segura el muchacho meditando la opción que su compañero había sugerido.

-Al menos vale hacer el intento Tai, animo, tal vez si lo logres, debes tener confianza en que podrás hacerlo.-lo animo el digimon y el muchacho bufo con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro.

-Esta bien, supongo que es verdad, al menos puedo intentarlo-. Se convenció el muchacho y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Se recostó después y cerró con suavidad los ojos, intentando quedarse dormido. Por un momento permaneció así, solo con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco, exceptuando los pensamientos fugaces que surcaban su mente y que intentaba disipar para concentrarse en su tarea de dormirse. Después de un rato y de no poder dejar de oír los ruidos de su compañero junto a él se resigno a no poder logarlo.- Esto es inútil no puedo…-dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, y detuvo sus palabras al abrir los ojos y percatarse de la escasa luz de la habitación. Miró por la ventana y distinguió que ya era de noche, había obscurecido en cuestión de segundos. Volteó para ver la computadora, y sentada en una silla frene a esta estaba la chica castaña, con el digimon nacido del huevo que salió de la computadora en su regazo. La chica volteó a verlo y el chico la miro a ella, estando algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué tienes Tyson?-preguntó la niña y el muchacho trato de decir algo, pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin que el siquiera las pensara.

-Nada, tuve un sueño raro, ¿Qué se supone que haces?-le pregunto al ver la computadora encendida. La chica que se había levantado al ver a su hermano despertarse se volvió hacia la computadora y sonrio.

-Tienes que verlo-le dijo y se apartó para que el muchacho contemplara mejor la pantalla. El chico observó la imagen de un prado, la imagen era tan clara y perfecta que parecía que la veía a través de una ventana.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el chico

-El digimundo-respondió el digimon sobre la mesa, a un lado del monitor.

-¿El digimundo?-repitió confuso el chico.

-Yo tampoco entiendo muy bien todo eso aun.-le aclaró la niña-aun así, me fascina, no sé que sea eso, pero me encanta, y quisiera ir ahí.

-Admito que es un lugar que luce muy interesante, y por lo que Koromon nos ha dicho, también yo desearía ir a ese lugar.-confesó el mayor, observando la pantalla. Podría ver lo que el veía, pero no podía tomar control del cuerpo en el que residía su conciencia en ese momento. Trato de hablar pero las palabras jamás fueron pronunciadas, trato de moverse, pero no logro nada.

Koromon de un momento a otro sintió algo extraño, un presentimiento o algo parecido a ello. Himari noto de inmediato aquel cambio tan radical en el humor del digimon que tenía junto a ella. Este aprecia estar en trance. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas, su cuerpo temblaba y tenia la quijada apretada, como resistiendo algún intenso dolor. Himari estaba a punto de cuestionarlo cuando el digimon se sobresalto y la embistió derribándola.

-Koromon, ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Himari mientras se incorporaba. El digimon no dio razón alguna para justificar su comportamiento y solo volteo a ver al chico que parecía preparado para recibir un ataque de parte del ser rosado, pero este solo le dio la espalda, volteándose y mirando la pantalla de la computadora. Esta cambio el prado que lograba verse en el fondo por una pantalla estática y de color azul. El digimon embistió la pantalla y en lugar de estrellarse con ella la atravesó como si se sumergiera en el agua. Aunque Tai no podría verlo, pues miraba con los ojos del chico castaño, este tenía una mirada realmente impresionada, al igual que su hermana, quien se irguió por completo y miraba fijamente la pantalla, con una extraña expresión, decidida y atrevida en su mirada. El muchacho volteó a verla por un instante y logro percatarse de algo de suma importancia al toparse con los ojos encendidos de ella.

-¡No!-gritó pero la chica actuó de manera rápida metiendo las manos en el monitor de la computadora, el cual la absorbió y desapareció de ese lugar. Las dos mentes contenidas en el mismo cuerpo se encontraban contrariadas al ver aquel suceso y sin pensarlo dos veces Tyson se arrojó contra la pantalla atravesando aquel extraño portal en ella.

Taichi despertó dando un fuerte grito. Su respiración estaba agitada y su mente confundida. Frete a el seguía estando Agumon y detrás de este la computadora con la pantalla azul, como lo estaba en su sueño. El chico se levantó de la cama y miro la computadora por unos segundos, se volteó para ver a su compañero ante la mirada interrogante que le dirigía este.

-Están en el digimundo-. Le dijo mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración normal.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Lo vi, los vi, entraron usando la computadora, primero la atravesó el digimon que los acompaña, y luego ellos entraron.-expuso el muchacho-debemos ir por ellos. E estado pensando, y tal vez esto este sucediendo porque estamos nosotros aquí, tal vez el que haya un digimon en este tiempo, haya ocasionado que un portal se abriera y un digimon cruzara, siendo así, si ellos no regresan, podemos cambiar la historia de manera radical.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó el digimon confundido por las palabras del chico.

-¿Qué no recuerdas esas viejas películas; El efecto mariposa o Volver al futuro que vimos hace como un mes? Si cambias algo del pasado, el futuro se ve muy afectado, y si ellos están en el digimundo, y no debían estarlo, tal vez originemos algo muy malo, debemos traerlos de regreso.

-Pero y si en realidad era su destino ir al digimundo, y al traerlos cambiamos la historia, ¿no has pensado en eso?

-También lo considere, pero creo que deberíamos arriesgarnos.-explicó el castaño y luego se aproximó más a la computadora. Apoyó sus manos en la pantalla, atravesándola, y sintiendo una extraña ráfaga de viento en las manos, y un escalofrió que lo recorría por completo. Agumon lo miró expectante y con algo de miedo que no podía disimular. El chico lo miro y le sonrió mostrando también algo de nerviosismo.-te veo del otro lado amigo.

El digimundo y el mundo real no difería en muchas cosas, a esa conclusión había llegado Tai al poco tiempo de haber estado en aquel lugar que ansiaba conocer. No era que se había llevado una decepción, pues las enormes ciudades si que lo habían sorprendido, y los bullicios en las calles, eran algo que le deleitaba tanto como le estresaba, parecía que el mundo siempre estaba retrasado, pues todos corrían de un lado a otro como si tuvieran el tiempo justo para llegar a algún lado, como si una bomba fuera a estallar por un solo segundo que demoraran en llegar al lugar al que fuera que se dirigían.

Pero ese lugar en que se encontraba, no parecía ser el digimundo que el recordaba. No había verdes prados, no había enormes desiertos, ni tampoco se encontraba en un inmenso mar, o debajo de la refrescante sombra de un bosque frondoso y de verde vegetación sana. Se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto, un espacio inmenso, tapizado por completo por líneas de diferentes colores por las que pasaban luces intensas circulares, como autos moviéndose a toda velocidad en una carretera. Las paredes y el techo de ese lugar formaban una especie de túnel, de más de cinco metros de altura, y unos quince de ancho. Ni Agumon, ni el parecían estar familiarizados con aquel sitio inusual. Las luces eran la única iluminación de ese lugar obscuro, las paredes eran negras, y aquellas líneas cruzadas, unidas y entrelazadas estaban hasta en el techo y el piso, haciendo parecer que el chico y su compañero se encontraban sobre un montón de cables regados por todo el suelo.

-¿Esto es el digimundo?-preguntó Agumon y el chico medito un poco las cosas.

-Una versión primitiva tal vez-pensó el chico mientras miraba el túnel intentando determinar en que dirección irse.-Finalmente eligieron una y comenzaron a caminar por un largo rato. Habían pasado ya varias horas, y se habían topado con varios otros túneles, el lugar parecía ser una especie de laberinto. Giraron en varias ocasiones, discutieron sobre que caminos tomar, e incluso pararon para descansar más de una vez, y en ningún momento observaron nada ni a nadie. Tai reposaba sobre el piso del túnel, luego de haberse cerciorado de que no existía problema alguno con hacerlo, (pues por un momento pensó que podría electrocutarse al tener contacto directo su piel con las paredes de ese lugar). Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habían estado ahí, y también se pregunto cuanto tiempo más permanecería sin ver el mundo que el conocía, el mundo dentro de cien años. Pensó en que pasaría si no lo lograba, en como seria su vida, en ese tiempo, y también pensó en la posibilidad de no salir jamás de esa red de túneles, pero ese pensamiento no tardo en descartarlo para poder pensar con mayor claridad. De un momento a otro paso a imaginar la vida de sus amigos en su época, ahora sin el. Seguramente Charles no tardaría en darle su lugar como líder de la alianza especial a Matt, o a Rika, tal vez en ese momento Kouta y el resto estaban gozando la gloria bien merecida por haber enfrentado a Etemon y su ejercito. Tal vez nadie se preocupaba por el, y seguramente Mimí lo olvidaría rápido, desvaneciendo los momentos que compartieron para dar espacio a otros nuevos, de mayor importancia. Quizás seguiría con Matt, tal vez lo terminaría en unos años, y saldría con otro chico guapo y de buena reputación, (cosas que el no creía poseer), y el seria solo una pieza pequeña e insignificante del rompecabezas que la conformaba a ella. Solo significaría un segundo, del tiempo entero de un día.

Ese pensamiento de verdad lo desespero, pero también logro hacerlo comprender algo, tal vez importante o tal vez no tanto.

-El ritmo del tiempo del digimundo y el mundo real no es el mismo-le dijo el chico a su digimon el cual le presto atención.

-¿Qué cosa?-Cuestionó el digimon mientras su compañero se ponía en pie.

-El digimundo y la tierra, sus tiempos no transcurren al mismo ritmo, no actualmente, será así hasta dentro de cincuenta años, creo, por ahora, el tiempo transcurre de manera muy rápida aquí a comparación con el tiempo de la tierra.

-Ah… ya recuerdo, Izzy nos conto sobre eso hace un tiempo, cuando digievolucioné por primera vez a Agumon.

-Exacto, según nos dijo… un año aquí, es un día en el mundo real, veamos, nos fuimos del edificio, más o menos a las doce de la noche, y regresamos a las cuatro, digamos que ellos entraron a las dos de la madrugada, y nosotros a las ocho, es una diferencia de seis horas, por lo que han permanecido aquí...

-Tres meses, aproximadamente-dijo el digimon-¿Qué tanto piensas que hayan hecho en ese tiempo?

-No estoy seguro, pero lo averiguaremos. Dijo y siguieron caminando por un largo rato más. Ambos se encontraban ya bastante fastidiados cuando lograron ver una luz extraña. Atravesaron corriendo el túnel, y se encontraron con que este terminaba en una especie de caverna, en la que había un riachuelo un tanto ancho que pasaba justo enfrente de ellos. Ambos se aproximaron a este corriendo y bebieron el agua sedientos y jadeando. El muchacho, luego de bebido una gran cantidad de aquel cristalino liquido levanto la vista para analizar mejor la cueva en la que se encontraban.

-¿Ahora a donde carajo llegamos?-le pregunto el chico a su compañero el cual miró a su alrededor.

-No estoy seguro, pero esto ya se ve más como el digimundo que conocemos-. Eso era verdad, y por el momento serbia para calmar un poco al muchacho que volvió a beber algo de agua, y luego tomo de la mochila que cargaba en su espalda una botella la cual lleno del liquido, no sabia cuanto tiempo podrían pasar sin tener otro golpe de suerte similar a ese.- ¿Qué tanto crees que hallan pasado ellos dos?-le pregunto el digimon una vez que se disponían a seguir su camino. Taichi comenzó a caminar al lado del arroyo con Agumon siguiéndolo de cerca.

-No lo se, han pasado varios meses, se supone, no sé que tantas cosas les halla ocurrido en ese periodo de tiempo.

-¿Pero estarán bien?

-Deben estarlo, todavía no consigo respuestas, solo más preguntas, agradecería que por todas las nuevas dudas que me han sembrado, me dieran por lo menos una respuesta, dios, si fuera así, desearía que fuera a cualquier pregunta que formulara.

-De ser así, ¿Qué preguntarías?-el digimon esperaba que la respuesta de él, fuera alguna pregunta la cual el chico meditara mucho, pero con solo ver la expresión en su rostro supo que el no tenia ni una duda de cual era la pregunta que más le importaba que le respondieran.

-¿Quién, o que soy?-le dijo y luego guardo silencio. Continuaron caminando, llegando al final del riachuelo, el cual desencadenaba en una pequeña laguna de agua, en un enorme espacio, en aquella estructura parecida a un laberinto que había dentro de la cueva. El lugar era frio, pero estaba muy bien iluminado, en la parte de arriba había varios hoyos como di algunos animales hubieran escarbado, y por estos entraba luz suficiente para poder ver bien dentro de ese lugar. Al menos ahora tenían un modo de salir, pero el chico sentía deseos de continuar explorando esa cueva.

-Espero que los encontremos el digimon mientras seguían caminando.

-Yo no contaría con ello, nos llevan meses de ventaja, puede que estén ya muy lejos de aquí, nuestra única posibilidad es encontrar a algún digimon que los haya visto pasar, espero que sean amigables-. Apunto el muchacho.

No mucho después de eso se escucho un fuerte estruendo, y seguido a esto un sonoro rugido que resonó por toda la red de túneles que comunicaban las cavernas por las que vagaban. Otro estruendo se escucho, y parecía ser que salgo se había estrellado con alguna de las paredes de los túneles. El chico y su digimon se pusieron espalda con espalda tratando de encontrar el lugar del que provenía el ruido. Los estruendos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, dejando en claro que el enemigo se acercaba deprisa. Taichi tomo su digivice instintivamente, anticipando el hecho de que fuera necesario el que lucharan contra algún fuerte oponente. Otro rugido se escucho y esta vez también una especie de estallido. Luego el silencio volvió, y luego detrás del chico uno de los muros de piedra se derrumbo al ser golpeado por un Monochromon. El chico se dio la vuelta para ver algunas grandes piedras rodar en su dirección, y se quitó del camino de estas arrojándose a un lado cayendo detrás de una enorme roca. Agumon lo imito lanzándose hacia el otro lado y cayendo en un hoyo que lo cubría por completo. El Monochromon no pareció notarlos, mientras que el chico se preparaba para hacer a su digimon digievolucionar si era necesario, para defenderse de la posible amenaza. Pero apenas se asomo para ver al digimon logro ver como este era golpeado por una gran bola de fuego, del tamaño de las que escupía Greymon. El digimon retrocedió dañado por el ataque. El chico se percato de inmediato que aquel digimon ya tenia un contrincante, por lo que no simbolizaba ningún riesgo para el o para su compañero. Observó oculto detrás de la roca al Monochromon que comenzaba a levantarse y luego dirigió su vista a la destrozada pared de piedra esperando ver al oponente del Monochromon. No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues de inmediato apareció, dejando muy sorprendido y algo emocionado. El digimon que apareció era un digimon de piel amarilla, enormes ojos verdes, garras afiladas en sus pies y sus manos, tenía una forma de dinosaurio que le era muy familiar al chico. Se traba de un Agumon, aunque este era mucho más grande que el que lo acompañaba a él. Ese medía algo más de dos metros de altura, era pequeño a comparación de Greymon, pero muy grande si lo comparaba con su Agumon.

El Agumon se abalanzó contra Monochromon tomando con sus brazos la cabeza del digimon impidiéndole envestirlo. Forcejearon hasta que el gran Agumon lo derribó y apretó su cabeza contra el piso para inmovilizarlo. El digimon se canso de intentar liberarse luego de un momento y se quedo quieto con la respiración agitada. Taichi pensó que aquel Agumon quería darse gusto observando como ese digimon perdía toda esperanza de ganar, y toda esperanza de seguir viviendo. Era un pensamiento sanguinario, pero la apariencia de aquel Agumon parecía mostrar que era un digimon muy salvaje. Entre más lo observaba más se percataba de diferencias notables entre ese, y el digimon que lo acompañaba. Las expresiones en sus rostros mostraban la diferencia de sus naturalezas, la del Agumon a su lado era tranquila, aunque preparada para la batalla. Y la de aquel digimon era más salvaje y agresiva.

-Ya es suficiente Agumon, déjalo-. Ordeno una voz que a Taichi le aprecio familiar. Seguía observando desde su lugar procurando no ser visto, e indicaba a Agumon que también el permaneciera oculto. Logro ver desde ese sitio a un chico con el cabello castaño alborotado, y sobre el, un par de gogles. Lucia algo sucio, aunque solo eso, no parecía estar mal alimentado, ni mostraba índices de fatiga, ni cosas por el estilo. Llevaba puesta una vieja y mullida gabardina café, sobre una chaqueta de mezclilla, y debajo de ella una camisa blanca. Su pantalón estaba rasgado y llevaba barro seco, igual que sus tenis, antes blancos.

-No te ensañes con el, nosotros invadimos su territorio después de todo-. Dijo una chica, la cual acompañaba al muchacho castaño. Llevaba también una gabardina café, igualmente sucia y mullida, tenia la cara manchada con tierra y las manos con algunas cortadas y costras.

-Himari tiene razón, Agumon, eres un agresivo reprendió un segundo digimon que los acompañaba, un digimon pequeño, de largas orejas, pelaje blanco y que caminaba en cuatro patas, al cual Tai identifico al instante; era Salamon.-Debes controlarte más, al menos intenta fingir que lo haces.- Agumon resoplo con fuerza, como molesto por los regaños del pequeño digimon y de los dos humanos. Dejó a regañadientes al digimon que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se marcho sin buscar más confrontaciones-. Lo he dicho antes, y lo volveré a decir, no estoy seguro de que él sea una buena opción para nuestra causa.-comentó el digimon pequeño a lo que el castaño reacciono mostrándose inconforme.

-No es el guerrero más convencional, y si, se deja llevar por sus instintos mucho.-Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al digimon y le acariciaba la barbilla, haciendo que el digimon comenzara a hacer un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un gato.-pero aun así, es mi mejor amigo, y confió en el, como lo e venido haciendo los últimos meses. –Al escuchar esto, Tai confirmo que su teoría era cierta, y el tiempo en el digimundo actualmente corría más aprisa que el del mundo real- Además a demostrado que puede concentrarse en su misión, y cada vez se comporta mejor.

-Ya no hablemos de eso, mejor vámonos de aquí-. Apuntó Himari mientras tomaba a Salamon entre sus brazos y comenzaba a caminar. Taichi al ver que se aproximaba en su dirección se movió para quedar fuera del campo visual de la chica, evitando hacer ruido.

-Bien, vámonos Agumon, quiero comer, ¿y tu?-el digimon agitó con torpeza la cabeza, moviéndola de arriba abajo-eso pensé, vamos, busquemos algo de comida. –El chico se aproximó a su hermana sintiendo algo extraño, como la sensación de ser vigilado por alguien. Se detuvo estando a unos dos metros de la chica y miro a su alrededor, reparando en una gran piedra que había en la caverna de la pared de la enorme caverna.

-¡Tyson, date prisa!-lo llamó su hermana.

-Si ya voy-le contestó él, sus ojos se posaban en distintos puntos a su alrededor tratando de dar con la persona, que estaba seguro, lo observaba en esos momentos, a él, a su hermana y a los dos digimons que los acompañaban. El Agumon de gran tamaño se percato de la angustia del chico, al igual que su hermana y el Salamon que ella cargaba. El chico seguía girando esperando encontrar a quien lo miraba oculto entre las rocas de aquella caverna iluminaba por la luz de un nuevo día (pues según el recordaba habían entrado durante la noche refugiándose de una fuerte lluvia). Agumon de inmediato comenzó a olfatear mientras dejaba salir algunos gruñidos.

-Tyson… ¿Qué esta…?

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!-ordenó el muchacho y esperó paciente la aparición del enemigo-. Sé que estas por aquí, ¡deja de esconderte y da la cara!-Taichi sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho y el estomago, su respiración era un poco más brusca que antes, y estaba convencido de que lo mejor era que se mostrara de una vez.

-No es fácil engañarte ¿verdad?, seguramente eres el mejor jugando a las escondidas en tu calle-. Escuchó que alguien dijo el muchacho castaño, justo cuando estaba por levantarse y mostrarse ante su gemelo de otra época.

-¿Quién eres tu?-escucho que pregunto Tyson al ser que acababa de mostrarse. Taichi se levanto un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver al sujeto que acababa de hacerse presente. Llevaba una gabardina negra, unas gafas negras y su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por un par de guantes negros de piel, y en los pies llevaba unas botas, igualmente negras y muy bien lustradas.

-Oh, que mal educado soy, mi nombre es Josep, y tu debes ser el famoso Tyson Amakawa, y ella, tu hermana, Himari, si no me equivoco.

-¿Cómo es que nos conoces?-le preguntó Himari al mismo tiempo que se posicionada al lado de Tai, y Agumon daba algunos pasos en dirección al tal Josep.

-¿Como los conozco? ¡¿Como no conocerlos?, son las personas más famosas en el digimundo, los viajeros de tierras distantes que van por ahí, liberando a los oprimidos, ofreciendo a los digimons olvidados una esperanza, con la promesa de un mejor mañana, si se rebelan contra sus amos.

-Muy amable el que nos admires tanto para saber todo eso de nosotros.

-O, pero si yo no los admiro, los aborrezco en ó el aquel ser con apariencia humana- verán, yo trabajo para quienes ustedes combaten.

-Eso te vuelve nuestro enemigo.-dijo Tyson preparándose para pelear.

-Podría ser, la verdad, si, lo es, pero sin embargo estoy aquí con la finalidad de cambiar las cosas.-Dijo mientras caminaba a paso lento, casi como si solo deslizara sus pies sobre el piso.-Durante los últimos meses, ustedes dos han sido un genuino dolor de cabeza, oponiéndose al progreso con ese absurdo afán de pedir igualdad entre los digimons débiles, y los digimons fuertes.

-No es absurdo, es justo, no tienen derecho, no pueden creerse superiores a otros.

-Lo dice el que pertenece a una raza que se divide por cualquier tipo de diferencia. Sabemos sobre su historia, y en base a eso, mis superiores creen que es posible negociar contigo, e venido para llevarte ante ellos.

-¿Y si me niego a ir?-respondió el muchacho de manera desafiante y descortés. El hombre solo sonrió de lado.

-¿En que momento dije que te pediría que me acompañes?-Después de esto tomo su gabardina y la levanto produciendo una fuerte corriente de aire que golpeo al grupo frente a él, y que también soplo con fuerza cerca de donde Taichi se encontraba, e igualmente donde estaba Agumon. La fuerza del viento era tal que el chico tuvo que cerrar los ojos y solo escuchar el fuerte ruido del aire golpeando todo a su paso. De un momento a otro sintió que el lugar se volvía más espacioso y el piso más liso. Abrió los ojos y se percato de que estaba en el centro de una gran habitación, como un salón vacío, sin más iluminación que la que proporcionaban algunas antorchas encendidas. El chico se retiro tan rápido como puso ocultándose detrás de un pilar. Pudo ver desde ahí, como se incorporaban Himari y Tyson, quienes estaban en el suelo. Y como el Agumon que los acompañaba comenzaba a gruñir molesto.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Tyson encarando al hombre rubio que ni siquiera se inmuto al ver la rabia del chico.

-Este, es el Castillo Distortion, siéntanse honrados de ser los únicos seres de tan bajo poder, y baja pureza en pisar este lugar.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste a aquí?-le pregunto Salamon saltando de los brazos de Himari, cayendo en el suelo y observando de manera severa al hombre que tenia enfrente.

-Como ya había dicho, mis superiores creen posible una negociación con ustedes. Helos aquí-dijo extendiendo su mano derecha, señalando el lado contrario en al que se encontraba Taichi, y su compañero digimon, ocultos detrás de un pilar.- Los dioses de este mundo-

Un candelabro encima de ellos se incendio, dejando ver al fondo de aquel salón, varias sombras difusas. Taichi trato de distinguir algo, aunque solo logro ver algunas siluetas, con forma de alas, espada y cuerpos bestiales. Algunos rostros de piel pálida eran iluminados tenuemente, en cierto momento le pareció ver la mitad del rostro de un ser, pintado de blanco y con un par de espadas en la espalda. Y a su lado, un ser mas pequeño con un gorro en la cabeza y una larga y puntiaguda nariz. Le pareció ver una mano femenina sosteniendo una copa de vino, y una cola de reptil que golpeaba el suelo. Al igual que un rostro pálido, blanco como la nieve que hacían un llamativo contraste con sus labios morados, de entre los cuales, salían un par de dientes afilados, lo que al chico le parecieron colmillos. "Como los de un vampiro", pensó.

-Ellos son, los digimons más poderosos y dignos de este mundo, regidos, por nuestro gran señor.-dicho esto, hiso una reverencia hacia la parte oscurecida del salón. En ese momento, Taichi pudo distinguir en medio de aquellas siluetas, lo que parecía ser un trono, y sobre este, parecía haber una especie de ser antropomorfo, cubierto por una armadura de metal blanco, según lograba distinguir por la luz de las llamas que serpenteaba sobre ellos.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?-pregunto el chico sin mostrar temor alguno.

-Eso, precisamente, demonios-escucho que le respondió una voz y luego varias risas se hicieron presentes.

-¡Silencio!-ordeno una voz profunda y dominante. Tyson hasta ese momento sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, aquella voz, pensaba, debía pertenecer a un ser de imponente poder, para ser acatada por el grupo de siniestros digimons que tenia enfrente-. Así que ustedes son los dos humanos, acompañados de dos digimons, que andan por ahí, atacando a mis sirvientes, y liberando a mis esclavos.-sentenció el ser enigmático.

-Tus sirvientes merecían aquellos ataques, y no tienes derecho a llamar a alguien "tu esclavo"-. Le aseguró el castaño.

-¡Insolente!, ¿Quién te has creído para hablarle así a nuestro señor?, ¡Tu señor de hoy en adelante!-aquella voz le resulto tan familiar al chico que poco tardo para percatarse de quien era su propietario, o en quien la había escuchado antes; Devimon.

-Silencio, déjalo expresarse como el desee, después de todo, es eso lo que me agrada de él, su espíritu libre y rebelde- Afirmó el líder de los misteriosos digimons-. Te e mandado a traer por eso mismo, tu resultas ser muy interesante, ¡Mira que si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos tres meses que un ser tan débil como tu podría provocar un levantamiento en mi contra de la magnitud de este que ahora enfrento y tu comandas, no lo hubiera creído ni por un segundo!, habría juzgado al que me lo dijera de ser un lunático, y también lo hubiera condenado por subestimar tanto mi poder. Pero mírate, has podido con muchas dificultades, y aun ahora, estando frente a mí, no muestras temor, te muestras valiente, como un guerrero de verdad. Por ello, e decidido darte una oportunidad.-El muchacho medito las cosas, anticipando aquello que estaban por ofrecerle.

-¿Qué clase de oportunidad?-El ser en el trono se movió un poco y pareció ponerse de pie.

-Después de mucho meditarlo, me e dado cuenta de algo, tus ideologías, con las que has alentado a los "oprimidos" a levantarse en contra de sus, "opresores", no son nada especial. Cualquiera lo hubiera pensado antes, y cualquiera podría pensarlo después. ¿Qué estoy diciendo con esto? La esperanza es como la peste, se propaga a un ritmo tan acelerado que se convierte en un problema que puede destruirte, si no le das la atención necesaria en el momento indicado. Para mi desgracia te subestime, por lo que matarte aquí, y ahora, no simbolizara nada, muchos de tus seguidores digimons seguirán combatiendo, contigo como su estandarte, diciendo; "el demostró que se podía", o "el murió en el intento, somos su legado". También, muchos humanos se enteran cada día de la existencia de este mundo, mi mundo, y seguramente alguno que otro compartirá tu punto de vista, y el de los que se oponen a que el reinado del más fuerte es lo más indicado. Tú, eres una enfermedad, y ya te has propagado de tal modo, que no basta con asesinarte a ti, para terminar con el problema.

-¿Y esto a que va?-le preguntó muy seguro de lo que venia.

-a una sola cosa. Te propongo esto, tú, vuélvete mi guerrero, destruye desde dentro las fuerzas en mi contra, acaba con mis enemigos, y yo te lo recompensare de un modo que ni siquiera puedes imaginar. Cuando este mundo sea completamente mio, y no allá ningún ser inferior en mi contra, en ese preciso momento, tu formaras parte de esta corte, tendrás cualquier cosa que desees, tierras, riquezas, los manjares más exquisitos que podrías desear, los placeres más mundanos, se te ofrecerán en bandeja de plata, tu familia, estará segura.-Su mano se asomo de entre la oscuridad señalando a Himari, dejando ver sus dedos y su palma, cubiertas por aquel reluciente metal blanco.

-Me pides que te ayude, y traicione a los míos, ¿enserio crees que siquiera lo consideraría?

-Esta oferta… es tu única opción lógica niño, no te queda de otra, piénsalo, si luchas, te destruiré, y a todo lo que estas aferrado, y todo con lo que tienes relación. No habrá salvación, morirás tarde o temprano, te es imposible ganarme, a cualquiera le seria imposible. Se inteligente, protege a esa niña que te acompaña, protege tu propia existencia. –El muchacho miró de reojo a su hermana y luego a aquel ser frente a él, el cual esperaba una respuesta, y solo una. El muchacho se retiró las gafas que su abuelo le había dado hace ya bastante tiempo y las miró entre sus manos un rato. Luego respiro profundamente y resopló con fuerza.

-Estas gafas de aquí, simbolizan el que debo proteger a quienes amo, y sabes una cosa, resulta que en el tiempo en que e estado aquí, les e agarrado cariño a todas y cada una de las criaturas que habitan este mundo., no a todas en realidad, pero si e logrado percatarme de que todos merecen vivir, hasta seres tan repulsivos como tu, y tus acompañantes. Pero si amenazan a mis amigos, si se atreven amenazar a mi familia, a mi hermana-su voz se intensificaba entre más seguía hablando- Me dejaran de importar sus mugrosas existencias y los aniquilare yo mismo. Como usted dice, hay muchos humanos que se enteran de la existencia de este mundo, no dudo que varios vendrán a unirse a nuestra causa, solo no podre vencerte, pero debe haber muchos dispuestos a pelear en tu contra, y los voy a encontrar, para partirte la cara a golpes.

El ser con la armadura se movió de manera que parecía estarle dando la espalda a aquel muchacho y luego su silueta se fue desvaneció como si se hubiera retirado.

-Los humanos son tan simples, tan, torpes, su historia esta llena de ambiciosos que lo han dado todo por tener riqueza, que se han vendido a si mismos por la grandeza pasajera, pero hay otros, que no piensan bien las cosas, y dicen querer morir antes de, "traicionar a sus amigos" o "traicionar sus principios", que lastima que pertenezcas a estos últimos. Me temo que e perdido mi tiempo contigo, y la única forma en que puedes pagar esos minutos de mi valioso tiempo, es con tu vida.

El chico escucho una especie de gruñido y observó como comenzaban a retirarse los presentes, pues sus siluetas una a una se desaparecía, moviéndose entre la obscuridad. El gruñido volvió a escucharse, esta vez de manera más clara. Los hermanos se pusieron espalda con espalda, mientras que los digimons se preparaban para el ataque de sus enemigos. Se sentían acechados.

Sin previo aviso uno de los enemigos se arrojó sobre Agumon mordiéndole el brazo y aferrándose a este. El digimon gruño por el dolor y aparto a su enemigo golpeándolo con el brazo libre derribándolo, pero aquel digimon felino se levanto con rapidez y se alejó del digimon antes de que este pudiera atacar de nuevo. Otro se arrojó sobre Himari, pero el digimon blanco alcanzó a golpearla a ella para evitar que el oponente la mordiera. Era otro digimon idéntico al primero. El digimon dinosaurio rugió molesto y comenzó a disparar varias bolas de fuego en todas direcciones tratando de golpear a su oponente, al cual no lograba ver, mientras que Tyson, Himari y Salamon se echaron pecho tierra para evitar ser golpeados por las ráfagas de fuego.

Las enormes llamas golpearon en diferentes puntos incendiando varios objetos cercanos. Entre ellos, el barandal de madera de una escalera y la alfombra que cubría la misma. El fuego recién iniciado sirvió para iluminar de muy buen modo todo el lugar dejando ver a los dos oponentes. Un par de felinos de pelaje amarillo y que además tenían un par de alas enormes en la espalda cada uno. Llevaban también un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello y unas protecciones moradas en sus piernas.

Taichi de inmediato tomo su digivice y apunto en la dirección de aquellos dos digimons desconocidos para el, y aparentemente, también para los chicos que estaban por enfrentarlos.

-_Mihiramon, este digimon es un fuerte y engañoso rufián, es un gran estratega lo que le ayuda, en conjunto con su velocidad en las peleas. Sus técnicas especiales son, Alas chuchillas y cola samurái. Su nivel de poder es de 75. _Es un digimon muy fuerte, tal vez… deberíamos intervenir.-dijo el muchacho en un susurro mientras continuaba mirando atento la pelea de los dos digimons contra el Agumon de gran tamaño.

-Si intervenimos, podrá ser contra recordó su digimon lo que obligo al chico a quedarse en su lugar, estático observando como le daban una golpiza al Agumon que acompañaba a los dos hermanos.

-¡Agumon cuidado detrás de ti!-le grito la chica castaña al digimon que se giro para detener de un cabezazo la embestida de su oponente.

-¡A tu derecha!-le grito Tyson para que el digimon lograra evitar las afiladas garras del digimon felino que amenazaban con encajarse en su piel.

-¡Ahí van de nuevo!-trató de advertirle Salamon, pero el digimon no logro reaccionar a tiempo, y fue mordido por el par de digimons que se aferraron, uno a cada brazos del digimon que rugió por el dolor, y se arrodilló bastante fatigado y adolorido. Los Mihiramons le siguieron encajando sus afilados dientes, cada vez con mayor fuerza, provocando que sus brazos comenzaran a emanar una gran cantidad de sangre.

-¡Agumon!-exclamó el chico castaño y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre uno de los felinos, en contra de lo que Salamon indicaba. Tomo una de sus alas y tiro de ella con la finalidad de apartar al digimon de su compañero. Aquel felino amarillo con franjas moradas dejo de sostener el brazo de Agumon y se giro para ver al chico que seguía jaloneándolo. El chico tomo con fuerza entre sus manos algunas de las plumas del ala del digimon y las arranco de un jalón provocándole un profundo y agudo dolor a su enemigo, el cual chilló y luego lo miró furioso.

-¡Tyson!-lo llamo su hermana pero el chico estaba completamente paralizado solo observando la mirada del felino calvada en la suya. Agumon observaba atento y preocupado la interacción de su amigo y su enemigo. Se libero del agarre del otro digimon y se lanzo al Mihiramon que estaba frente a Tyson, amenazando con hacerle daño y lo tomo con ambos brazos dañados para levantarlo y dejarlo caer varios metros lejos de ahí. El digimon amarillo encaro a ambos oponentes que rugieron y se lanzaron contra el, quien los contuvo sosteniendo sus cabezas con sus manos, conteniendo sus empujes con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Tu puedes Agumon, no te rindas, nosotros confiamos en ti!-lo alentó Himari. El digimon amarillo lanzó un rugido al aire levantando su hocico y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse con una extraña luz roja, que al apagarse, cambio el color del iris del digimon, de verde, a rojo. Empezó a empujar con mayor fuerza y aquellos dos oponentes comenzaron a retroceder. Su cola se estiro rompiendo la capa de piel de arriba, revelando una piel debajo de esta, de un color naranja opaco y con algunas franjas azules. Lo mismo comenzó a ´pasar en el resto de su cuerpo. Sus músculos comenzaron a expandirse rompiendo la capa de piel que los cubría, revelando una segunda capa, naranja, con franjas azules. La piel de su cabeza también comenzó a cambar, la parte baja se desgarro y se desprendió, pero la de arriba cambio de color del amarillo a un café intenso, que hacia notorio lo dura que se había puesto, como si fuera una especie de casco, y del cual comenzaron a salir tres cuernos, dos en la parte de atrás y uno sobre su nariz. El digimon dio algunos pasos al frente alejándose del grupo al que protegía y lanzó a sus oponentes, estirando sus brazos musculosos. Al erguirse, su cuerno delantero rozó el techo, y después rugió con fuerza demostrando su supremacía.

-Otra digievolucion-dijo el chico observando a su compañero.

-Es un Greymon-dijo Salamon observando atenta a aquel ser magno.-Es la primera vez que veo a uno, admito que… es tan espectacular como esperaba que lo fuera.-afirmó mostrándose algo apenada-pero no tenemos tiempo como para desperdiciarlo admirando a ese digimon. Debemos irnos-afirmó cambiando su semblante a uno más serio. Tyson asintió y volteo a ver al digimon enorme de más de unos cinco metros de altura. Este lo miro a él, como si comprendiera los pensamientos en su mente y asintió. Luego de eso, disparo una enorme bola de fuego en dirección a los dos digimons que rugieron por el dolor y quedaron muy dañados, pero no muertos, ese era el estilo de ellos.

Después de eso, los tres montaron el lomo de Greymon, quien derrumbo una de las paredes de la mansión y se abrió paso entre el resto de la construcción. El chico castaño y su compañero se levantaron de su escondite para seguir a los otros por el rumbo que acababan de fabricarse. No tardaron en verlos a lo lejos, derribando una segunda pared para salir de aquel lugar, y en ese momento, ser atacados por un digimon con grandes alas, como de murciélago. Era Devimon.

-Se les ofrece una gran oportunidad y la rechazan, no conformes, causan estos destrozos al castillo de nuestro Señor, ¿Ustedes creen que merecen algún tipo de indulgencia?-los cuestiono el digimon cruzándose de brazos y aleteando con lentitud mientras estaba frente al Greymon, sobre el que iban los dos humanos, y el otro digimon.

-En primer lugar, nosotros no pedimos venir a este sitio, y en segundo lugar, no causaríamos tanto destrozo si pudiéramos confiar en que nos dejaran salir así nada más.

-Me temo, que no tienen autorización para salir de este castillo, vivos.

-Entonces tendremos que pelear, Greymon.-el digimon escupió una bola de fuego que casi golpea a Devimon quien se movió a un lado con gran velocidad y luego se lanzó sobre el digimon propinándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciéndolo trastabillar hacia un lado. Luego repitió el mismo movimiento, esta vez impactando en el otro lado de la mandíbula del digimon, y finalmente le dio una patada en la barbilla haciéndolo levantar de manera brusca la cabeza.

-Demonios-dijo Taichi apretando su puño, y sosteniendo en al otra mano su digivice.

El digimon se lanzó sobre el lomo de Greymon con la clara intención de hacerles daño a sus acompañantes, pero el digimon naranja se anticipó a ese movimiento y se giro para escupirle una bola de fuego que si lo impacto de lleno enviándolo hasta el techo, ocho metros despegado del suelo, y luego de estrellarse con el techo, callo desde esa altura pesadamente. Parecía que Greymon tenia ya la ventaja, pero en ese momento fue atacado por otro digimon, quien le lanzó una esfera de energía que lo golpeo en el hombro casi derribándolo. Aquel nuevo oponente agito sus blancas y negras alas mientras descendía poniéndose al lado de Devimon, quien comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Tenía un aspecto sumamente llamativo, pues la mitad de sus alas parecían las de un ángel, mientras que la otra mitad parecía las de un demonio. Su aspecto era el de un hombre rubio, grande y fornido, vestido con una combinación de prendas blancas y negras, con un símbolo dorado en el pecho.

-Devimon, creí que habías dicho que no te costaría acabar con estos cuatro insectos.-dijo el digimon recién llegado a modo de reproche.

-Me tomaron descuidado, no pasara de nuevo, acabare con ellos ahora mismo Lucemon.-Dijo para justificarse aquel digimon.

-Me temo que perdiste tu oportunidad, mi señor me ha enviado a mí a pelear en tu lugar.-dijo y se aproximó a Greymon. Quien al verlo se puso en posición de batalla, dejando detrás de él, para protegerlos, a sus acompañantes.-bonita digievolucion, se ve que eres muy fuerte-comenzó aquel digimon, encarándolo sin muestra de temor, ni ningún otro sentimiento en su rostro.-por desgracia, tu amo a decidido no cooperar con nosotros, por lo que debes morir, junto con ellos, es una lastima, tu si hubieras sido un buen lacayo.- El digimon formo en su mano una esfera de energía, aunque esta era diferente a la anterior. Estaba por atacar al digimon lanzando aquella esfera que residía en su mano derecha cuando el techo del castillo colapso y cayeron, acompañando los grandes trozos de techo, un montón de digimons de diferentes tipos. Los cuales se lanzaron a atacar a Lucemon y a Devimon. Rápidamente aparecieron también digimons del bando de aquellos dos demonios y una gran batalla comenzó en las ruinas de aquel castillo, desde las que ya se podía ver el exterior. Era oscuro, el cielo era cubierto por muchas nubes negras que relampagueaban y no parecía que el clima cambiara con frecuencia.

-Rápido, hay que marcharnos de aquí-. Escucho Tyson, una voz que parecía ser humana. Como se encontraba sobre el lomo de Greymon no lograba ver con claridad, por lo que salto de este cayendo sobre un montón de escombro. Logro ver frente a el a un chico de cabello corto y negro, y aun achica rubia de hermosos ojos verdes junto a él, que llevaba una boina roja en la cabeza. Taichi observaba sin creer lo que veía desde atrás de las rocas, y las cosas se volvían más confusas aun.

-Gracias por venir pero, ¿quienes son?-pregunto el chico.

-Él es Tomás Ibarra, viene de México, y yo soy Abigail Camilleri, vengo de Italia, y somos, los la chica rubia con una voz suave y seductora.

-Pues muchas gracias, ¿Cómo demonios llegaron a aquí?

-Seguramente del mismo modo que tu, a través de una simple computadora, ¿podemos irnos ya?, no podremos en un rato más.- dijo el muchacho de cabello negro y seguido a esto, el muchacho y la chica rubia montaron a un Monochromon, y Tyson acompañado de su hermana montaron a Greymon.

En cuanto se marcharon, Taichi se levanto e indico a Agumon que lo siguiera. Las ráfagas de energía que llovían del cielo y provenían de prácticamente todos lados les pasaban con escasos centímetros de distancia. Varias de las explosiones surgían en lugares donde segundos antes habían pisado. La tierra y los escombros se alzaban a su paso mientras seguían corriendo evitando cada ataque enemigo. Taichi observó a su alrededor a los digimons de diferentes especies enfrentarse unos a otros. Leomons, Ogremons, Birdramons, Tyranomons, Frigimons y demás tipos peleando mano a mano en contra de Lucemon y Devimon, además de sus aliados que comenzaban a llegar, varios de los cuales parecían ser demonios. No supo exactamente en que momento dejo de correr, y se concentró únicamente en la pelea que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, como si el fuera un punto neutro. La pelea era intensa, y para el poco tiempo que llevaba ya se habían perdido muchas vidas y se había derramado mucha sangre. Escucho un grito a sus espaldas y pudo ver a Greymon luchando contra un trio de Devidramons, y en el suelo entre los escombros a Tyson aparentemente inconsciente con su hermana arrodillada a su lado, pidiendo auxilio y con las manos llenas de sangre.

-No… ya basta… ¡Ya basta!-exclamó el muchacho furioso, más sin embargo nadie le presto atención. Levantó su digivice el cual comenzó a emitir una luz clara e intensa-¡Esto no debe ser así!-exclamó al tiempo que esperaba su compañero Digievolucionara. Al fondo de aquel desastre pudo distinguir de nueva cuenta al ser con armadura blanca que parecía mirarlo fijamente. La luz se hiso aun más intensa y cegó al muchacho que serró los ojos y luego escucho una fuerte explosión que lo dejo aturdido.

No podía escuchar nada, y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, veía frente a el una intensa luz, como si esta estuviera dentro de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo que nada había cambiado, pero en cuanto comenzó a parpadear y observó que al hacerlo su entorno se volvía obscuro, mientras que al tenerlos abiertos veía en todos lados un panorama iluminado, y blanco. Esto no ayudo mucho, pues el color blanco en todos lados lo aturdió igualmente, no había ningún rastro de que algo ahí produjera luz, pero todo ese lugar estaba sumamente iluminado. Rápidamente dio con su compañero quien estaba a su lado, observándolo con una expresión parecida a la de él. El digimon y su compañero respiraban agitadamente sin saber que acababa de ocurrir.

-Estamos… ¿estamos en el limbo?-dijo el muchacho recordando el lugar en que había entrenado con ayuda de Jijimon.

-Algo así, digamos, que es mi versión del limbo, también puede decirse que este es un espacio dentro de mi mente-. Escucharon decir a alguien. El muchacho se giro con rapidez dando con el hombre de cabello algo largo y negro, ojos profundos y que llevaba puesta una gabardina negra, el cuello cubierto por una bufanda negra y en su cabeza llevaba un sombrero, negro también. Su mirada era ausente y despreocupada, al igual que su suave andar, se acercó al par sin que ellos mostraran ningún tipo de miedo, o de reacción defensiva, eso le agrado.

-¿Quién eres tu?-le pregunto el muchacho al hombre frente a él.

-Mi nombre es James.

-James, muy bien, ¿y quien eres?

-Bueno, yo soy quien te hiso ver todo aquello, soy quien, "te llevo al pasado"-dijo dibujando unas comillas en el aire-por así decirlo.

-¿Cómo que por así decirlo?-lo interrogo el muchacho. James suspiro luego se quito su sombrero arrojándolo al aire y el muchacho pudo ver como se desvanecía como si estuviera hecho de humo.

-Nunca estuviste en el pasado, solo te hice creer que lo estabas-. Le dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia a ese hecho, o demostrando eso por su mirada perdida en la nada-. Jamás enviaría a nadie al pasado, suponiendo que es posible, ¿Qué nunca viste; el efecto mariposa?-el chico dejo salir una pequeña risa mientras miraba al suelo. Luego levanto la vista mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nunca estuvimos en el pasado…-dijo con un tono que mostraba sorpresa-¿dime entonces por que carajo nos hiciste pensar eso?-le pregunto con un tono lleno de furia.

-Necesitaba que vieras esas cosas, era mejor que supieras eso, antes de saber lo demás.

-¿Lo demás?-el chico parecía estar a punto de seguir reprochándole sus acciones, pero en ese momento analizó lo que aquel hombre misterioso le había dicho-¿Qué es lo demás?-le preguntó con voz titubeante.

-Tu origen, el porqué de tu existencia.-le aclaro aquel hombre. Taichi se sintió aturdido por sus palabras y su respiración volvió a ser acelerada. Sintió una extraña pesadez que casi lo derriba, pero se contuvo y miro de nuevo al hombre esperando que este prosiguiera-. Eres el resultado de un experimento, al igual que tu compañero, fueron diseñados de modo que se convirtieran en el arma definitiva de los digimons, que vieron hace un momento.

-Esos digimons, ¿me crearon?

-De cierto modo, debo aclarar algunas cosas antes de seguir, escucha con atención: En el tiempo en que el digimundo se creo, nacieron muchos digimons pacíficos, pero otros, no lo eran tantos. En especial, una criatura, una que no era digimon, un ser que se decía el creador, el dios supremo, el señor de todas las criaturas. Ese señor, se convirtió en el líder de varios digimons malditos y malévolos, los cuales solo buscaban el dominio de las especies, que consideraban inferiores. Fue ante esto, que un grupo de digimons que creía en la libertad de todos, se unió contra este grupo opresor. Al mismo tiempo por razones que nadie comprende, varios digimons lograron atravesar la barrera entre nuestro mundo, y el de los humanos. Llevando varios de ellos a estos humanos al digimundo, y uniéndolos a su causa, a tal vez los dos más importantes, ya los conociste.

-Esos chicos.-dijo Tai en un susurro

-Exacto, la guerra no terminara sino hasta varios años después de la oferta que le hicieron al chico, y él es una pieza muy importante en esa guerra.

-¡Entonces Tyson…!

-El sobrevivió-se adelanto a contestarle-Estuvo a punto de morir, pero al final logro reponerse. Al hacerlo, comando a sus tropas por todo el digimundo combatiendo y liberando lugares de aquellos seres demoniacos, durante tres décadas. La batalla final, se volvió leyendaria, tanto así, que en nuestros días aun se cuenta la leyenda del guerrero que con valentía y honor peleo contra los siete digimons supuestamente más fuertes de la historia.

-Espera… siete contra uno, quieres decir que él es el, dueño, del escudo…

-Él es el dueño del escudo del valiente, se le considera el hombre más valiente de la historia del digimundo, el guerrero más fuerte, y decidido. Por esa razón hay un sol grabado en el escudo, y también ese sol, es el símbolo del emblema del valor-Taichi palpó su pecho, donde sintió dos objetos duros, su digivice, y el emblema-. El usó ese sol como estandarte, representando aquella famosa frase suya, "Todo ser vivo, de este y cualquier otro mundo, merece ver la luz de un nuevo día lleno de esperanza"

-Creo que en algún momento la llegue a escuchar pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? ¿Qué es eso del experimento que me originó?-insistió el muchacho. James suspiro y luego medio sonrió.

-Después de años de guerra, el muchacho comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo único que podían hacer era derrocar al rey, acabar con el líder, siendo así las cosas, se embarco en una misión al castillo Distortion, donde tenia pensado acabar con los siete demonios y su líder, acompañado de algunos digimons y algunos Tamers se infiltro, y cuando la lucha se volvió más dura, se dio cuenta de que solo había una forma de ganar, solo una manera de terminar con la guerra, un solo sacrificio, y ese sacrificio tenia nombre, y apellido.

-Tyson Amakawa-comprendió el muchacho y james asintió.

-Amakawa decidió sacrificarse por el bien del digimundo, y de la gente que apreciaba, entre ellos su hermana, y sus más fieles camaradas. Lucho solo contra los siete demonios y consiguió derrotarlos, o eso creyó. Desgraciadamente, pese al sacrificio que hiso, no logro su cometido completamente, puesto que un ser sobrevivió, el líder de aquellos demonios no fue asesinado, ese ser quedo en una especie de estado semi consiente, y al paso de losa años, logro, reconstruirse a si mismo, esto le tomo miles de años, aunque, en el mundo real, solo fueron cincuenta años-. Taichi arqueó las cejas al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre.

-Cincuenta años… de ese modo las cosas coinciden con…

-Con el nacimiento de los Tamers, y con la sincronización del ritmo en que el tiempo transcurre en los dos mundos-. Se adelanto James.

-Si y con la revelación de Jijimon acerca de los el muchacho.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ah, no nada, pero, ¿Por qué tantas coincidencias?-el hombre sonrió como divirtiéndose con el comentario del chico, cosa a la que él no le daba gracia.

-No es coincidencia, todo se relaciona, todo se liga de algún modo, aunque nosotros no nos demos cuenta, y de eso te darás cuenta si hechas un largo vistazo a las cosas, créeme. En fin, nuestro tema principal no es ese. Al revivirse, el señor de los demonios, inicio cierto proyecto, de entre los escombros de la guerra que había sucedido mucho tiempo atrás, mientras se reconstruía, y teniendo apenas una pizca de conciencia, logro apoderarse de un objeto de suma importancia, una espada, pero esa espada no era una espada cualquiera, en ella residía la sangre de aquel chico que fue el único impedimento en su camino para dominar el mundo. Guardó aquella espada, y logro mantener fresco el material genético de ese chico. Cuando por fin, fue totalmente consiente de si mismo, y manteniendo siempre la idea de que solo ese muchacho había sido la razón de su derrota, inicio con su elaborado plan, y con una gran cantidad de esfuerzo, y experimentos fallidos, logro obtener, de aquellas pocas gotas de sangre, la materia suficiente, para crear a un nuevo ser, logro, elaborar, células sexuales masculinas, con las cuales poder crear a un embrión, al cual poder manipular, y usar a su conveniencia.

-Entonces… ¿soy un clon?-pregunto el chico sintiéndose extraño y vacío.

-No, eres, resultado del más grande milagro; el de la vida. No fuiste creado a partir de manipulación, células y un tubo de ensayo nada más, tuviste una madre, una mujer te cargo en su vientre durante nueve meses… ocho y veintisiete días en realidad, solo se consiguió crear celular sexuales masculinas, por lo que se realizo un terrible experimento: Se secuestraron mujeres a lo largo de dos décadas, para experimentar con ellas, cada año, diez mujeres fueron fecundadas con los espermatozoides esperando que alguna de ellas diera a luz a un ser supremo, ni Tamer, ni digimon, ni humano, algo más, algo por encima de esas especies. Finalmente después de varios años, se logro, y una mujer dio a luz a un niño, a ti. Al mismo tiempo que esto se desarrollaba, se experimento con fósiles para traer a la vida, a uno de los digimons, que se consideraba uno de los más poderosos, de toda la historia.

-Agumon-dijo el muchacho.

-Si, eso fue más sencillo que crearte a ti, debido a la situación que se vivía en la época de la guerra, el señor de los demonios mando asesinar a casi todos los Agumons vivientes, para evitar que así, otro enemigo como con el que ya lidiaba, se alzara en su contra. Debido a esto, su población era prácticamente nula, pero se consiguieron los datos suficientes para crear a otro, el cual te acompañara y crecieran juntos, desarrollándose lado a lado, y de ese modo, convertirse con el arma definitiva. Taichi, tu y tu digimon, fueron creados con la intención de ser el arma definitiva de la alianza que actualmente combates, tu eres, el arma más poderosa jamás creada, solo necesitas tiempo para madurar-. Taichi ya no sabía como reaccionar ante eso, ya habían sido muchas sorpresas para un solo día, pero esto ya era demasiado, un arma, eso era lo que él era, y eso era lo que el más temía que le revelaran, que le confirmaran aquello que Etemon le había dicho antes.

-Entonces… mi destino… es acabar con todos aquellos a quienes quiero, es acabar con todo, es ser un arma… es ser el que acabe con el digimundo y el mundo real…-. Dijo el muchacho dejándose caer de rodillas. Agumon puso su mano en su espalda tratando de ayudarle, pero el muchacho se sumergió en un mar de preocupaciones.

-Así estaba planeado, pero hubo dos fallas cruciales en ese plan-. Le aclaro James sonriendo al ver la reacción del chico, pues le parecía algo gracioso. Tai levanto la vista esperando a que aquel hombre continuara y le dijera algo que sirviera de apoyo-. La primera es que, tu fuiste un Tamer antes, acompañaste al Agumon, que un Tamer desafortunado que acababa de perder a su compañero original encontró, un Agumon que había escapado del laboratorio donde se les investigaba. Ese Agumon le hablo al chico que lo encontró de lo sucedido, ese chico trató de descifrar lo que sucedía por si mismo, y aunque lo logro, no pudo decírselo a nadie, tu sabes por qué. Él te dijo que cuidaras a su digimon, de ese Agumon, del que nadie tenía conocimiento alguno, tu primer digimon compañero, fue ese Agumon, y cuando este falleció, de algún modo, sus datos se unieron a los del digihuevo que se había terminado de la manera más detallada, y que se suponía, seria el compañero de aquella arma perfecta.

-Entonces, el Agumon del que cuide hace años, y el que tengo a mi lado…

-No son el mismo, pero casi lo son. Al combinarse los datos de ese digimon con el digihuevo, cambiaron mucho de él, volviéndolo menos salvaje de lo que se planeaba, convirtiéndolo en una bestia, fuerte, pero amable.-terminó de explicar James mientras que Tai acariciaba la cabeza de su digimon que sonreía alegre. James se pregunto si aquel muchacho le había prestado atención, pero creyó que no era importante si no.

-Es genial… ¿y cual fue el otro fallo?-se apresuró a cuestionar al darse cuenta de que aun faltaba más por descubrir.

-El segundo fallo, es que tú no eres el elegido- dijo sin dejar muy claras las cosas para el muchacho-. Se te conoció como el nacido, pues fuiste el único que logro nacer, vivo, pero luego de un par de años, desapareciste sin dejar rastro, solo eras un bebé, no pudiste solo marcharte, fuiste secuestrado, y puesto a salvo. Ante esto, no se realizó una búsqueda para encontrarte no, de hecho, se considero que era algo, relevante, ya que se había considerado que no eras completamente apto para ser el arma definitiva, por lo que se continuó con la investigación, y se logró hacer, que otro naciera, curiosamente…. De la misma madre- él muchacho trago saliva nervioso al escuchar eso ultimo, sentía que las cosas cada vez se volvían más claras-. Obviamente no se tomarían la molestia de ponerles nombre, así que, se realizo un simple proceso para identificar a uno y al otro, se les dio un numero, tu, fuiste el segundo en nacer, del decimosexto grupo, tu nombre era; Dos mientras que aquel otro ser, fue el primero en nacer, del decimonoveno grupo, Uno. Al ser tu secuestrado, se tomo una decisión, dejar que se desarrollaran de distintas maneras, en la espera de ver, con sus desarrollos, quien era el mejor, tu viviste una vida dura, viviendo sin una familia a tu lado, mientras que el otro ser fue abandonado en la puerta del hogar de una familia que le dio todo el amor y los lujos que pudieron darle.

-Que equitativos fueron con nosotros.

-Más de lo que te imaginas, Uno fue elegido, por sus capacidades, a ambos se les dieron habilidades distintas, a ti, es obvio darse cuenta de cuales fueron los dones que se te concedieron, fuiste dotado de mejores condiciones físicas, agilidad, velocidad y fuerza que supera el promedio, una vitalidad asombrosa, y una salud extraordinaria, te aseguro que tu sistema inmunológico es el doble de bueno que el del humano más sano de toda la historia del mundo real. ¿Jamás te has enfermado verdad?-el chico negó con la cabeza-. Bien, Uno, por otro lado, fue dotado de habilidades, mentales, y sobre todo, con una capacidad única, la de llevar el vinculo con otra especie, a otro nivel. Debido a estas condiciones, se determino que era más apto que tú para esto.

-¿Pero como sabían que llegaríamos, él o yo al digihuevo?

-Todo llega a su sitio en determinado momento. Y así fue, ambos llegaron al digihuevo, ambos probaron suerte, pero debido a aquel incidente del digimon que cuidaste, el la rechazó, pues te esperaba a ti.

-La rechazo… estas diciendo que… ¡¿EL PERTENECE AL GRUPO ESPECIAL?-exclamó con tal fuerza que aturdió los oídos de James y Agumon.

-Si… ella esta en el grupo-dijo tocándose el oído

-Ella…entonces… Es una de las chicas… ¿Quién?-James sonrió divertido.

-¿Aun no lo adivinas?, son seres creados a partir de Tyson Amakawa, tu tienes la apariencia física exacta o casi exacta de Tyson, Tyson tenia una hermana, ¿si dos más dos son cuatro entonces…?-mantuvo su sonrisa medio burlona mientras el muchacho ataba cabos.

-Hikari-. James sonrió, esta vez de manera sincera y asintió.

-Así es… Hikari Yagami es tu hermana-. Taichi sintió una cálida y extraña sensación en el pecho al escuchar esa palabra.

-¿Mi hermana?

-Si… después de todo, son hijos de la misma mujer, y fueron creados a partir del material genético del mismo hombre, por esa razón, seguramente has tenido visiones extrañas y confusas.-le dijo James al muchacho.

-Si… una de ellas en especial, la recuerdo porque e vi una imagen de ella, grabada en una pared.

-La imagen de dos dragones aproximándose a un castillo, esa fue la batalla final de hace tantos y tantos años.

-Esto es verdaderamente todo un… wow-James estaba seguro de que esa seria la reacción del chico, pero aun así, le producía gracia el verlo debatirse con los sentimientos, tanto de felicidad que seguramente le producían saber que no estaba completamente solo, pues tenia un familiar, como de miedo al saber que a lo que se enfrentaba era algo mucho más grande de lo que pensaba.

-Ahora escúchame Taichi-pidió el-. La situación es delicada, el balance del mundo se pierde, debes encontrar a tu hermana, y protegerla a toda costa, si se adueñan de ella, las esperanzas del mundo serán nulas, las tinieblas se alzaran, y cubrirán todos los mundos que existen, tu hermana, es la clave de todo el desastre, en ella reside energía maligna, pero también la luz más pura y bella que existe en el universo, debes protegerla, para que ella pueda hacer uso correcto de esa luz.

-Si, lo hare.

-Bien, es importante que no falles, y que guardes el secreto de lo que aquí te e revelado, no es conveniente que se sepa ahora, tu hermana tiene el beneficio del anonimato, si se sabe que ella es tu hermana, como ya saben quien eres en realidad, ella pierde su protección.

-Entiendo, una cosa, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?-James sonrio sin apartar su vista de los ojos de Taichi.

-Lo se porque yo soy el allegado más cercano al señor de los demonios, soy, hermano de Josep, por así decirlo, una base de datos que se origino en el digimundo, como el anciano Genai que no dudo que tu conoces.

-¿Y por qué me ayudas, si eres parte de esa alianza que quiere destruir el mundo?-la sonrisa de james se desvaneció, y su vista se clavo en un punto alejado, en el cual no había nada, pero que el miraba como si ahí estuviera todo.

-Por que a mino me satisface hacerle daño a las personas, no soy como ellos, yo creo en la paz, la armonía y la hermandad, y quiero defender eso, ¿alguna otra duda?-insistió el y Taichi pensó en algo rápidamente.

-Si, algo, cuando hablaba con Etemon, y me conto que yo soy un arma, vi algo… a una mujer, de cabello castaño y piel clara, muy hermosa, y que me llamaba hijo… ¿ella era mi… mi madre?-James medito por un momento y luego dio su respuesta.

-Es probable, tu madre era muy hermosa, su largo cabello castaño era encantador, y su piel clara y tersa muy seductora, con todo respeto.

-¿y por qué la vi?, ¿fue una visión?

-Tal vez, o tal vez no, Aun en este mundo digital, supuestamente regido por la razón y la lógica, existe lo inexplicable y los misterios.

-Es la segunda vez que escucho algo como eso-. Dijo el muchacho sintiéndose alegre, y calmado.

-¿Otra cosa?-Taichi seguía con muchas preguntas, pero pensó que en ese momento, solo tenia valor para una pregunta más.

-Si… ¿Cómo escape?, era solo un bebé, ¿Cómo me libre de eso?- James sonrio nuevamente, y levantó su mano derecha, poniéndola en frente de su rosto, lo cubrió por completo y se encorvó un poco, quedando a la altura del muchacho. Al retirarla, su rostro cambio completamente, volviéndose el de una anciana, que el muchacho reconoció al instante.

-Aprende a cuidarte solo, zángano, nadie te dará nada gratis-. Le dijo sonriendo alegremente y luego, al erguirse de nuevo, su rostro tomo su forma original.

-Así que tú eras la anciana-. Dijo el chico comprendiendo las cosas.

-Si, debía alejarte de ese complejo de investigaciones, necesitaba que vivieras en un ambiente hostil y que vivieras las carencias más duras en carne propia, para que así entendieras mejor que nadie la importancia de las cosas esenciales, la vida, la amistad, el amor, cosas que tus enemigos verán como algo sin valor.

-Ahora mucho cobra sentido, mucho sigue siendo aun un misterio, pero al menos ya se el porqué de varias cosas.

-Eso esperaba, ahora debemos marcharnos-. Le informo y el chico asintió. James se desvaneció y al mismo tiempo la vista del chico se volvió borrosa y se obscureció por completo. Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir la picazón del pasto en su nuca y se levanto apoyándose en sus brazos. A su lado estaba Agumon, y el también comenzó a pararse.

-Estamos… ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto el chico.

-Estamos en el mundo real, el portal solo los trajo a aquí, y los dejó inconscientes, aproveche eso para crear la ilusión mental que vieron y hacerles creer que estaban en el pasado, con la finalidad de que comprendieran y asimilaran mejor las cosas- Les dijo el hombre

-Entonces, no a pasado mucho, solo unos días.

-En realidad… hacer penetrar en la mente de alguien de ese modo, y hacer una ilusión mental con hechos del pasado de esa forma, lleva bastante tiempo, han estado inconscientes los últimos tres meses-. Confeso mostrándose algo apenado.

-¡Tres meses!-dijo el chico intentando levantarse, pero al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en sus músculos.

-Tardaran un rato en desentumirse, y un par de días para poder moverse con total libertad, pero solo ese efecto tendrá su, estado de coma, los mantuve nutridos con sueros que le inyecté periódicamente.

-Bueno, creo que… esta bien, Auch-se quejo el muchacho mientras se dejaba caer vencido por los dolores musculares. James sonrio y luego le dio la espalda para partir de una vez. Tai logro verlo mientras se alejaba.

-Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho Taichi Kamiya, te será útil, y recuerda también, no contarle esto a nadie.

-¡Espera!, antes de que te vayas, estamos en el mundo real… ¿tu puedes ir y venir como te plazca?-James se detuvo y se giro para ver al chico a los ojos.

-Lo importante no es que yo pueda ir y venir como me plazca, lo importante es que, si yo puedo ¿Quién más puede también?-le dijo, sembrándole una importante duda, y luego se desvaneció volviéndose uno con el viento.

Taichi y Agumon estaban en medio de un bosque el cual no conocían. Rápidamente iniciaron la búsqueda de algo que les ayudara a llegar a la mansión que llamaban su hogar, y mientras lo hacían Taichi pensaba en las palabras de James, y sentía un creciente sentimiento en su interior, uno hacia la joven de cabello castaño que conocía y que estaba en la mansión; Hikari Yagami, su hermana, y a la vez la calve para la destrucción del mundo real, y el mundo de los digimons. Una importante pelea estaba por librarse, y el chico lo sabía muy bien.

_En el próximo capitulo…_

_-¡Tai Volvió!_

_-Varias cosas cambiaron, unas para bien, otras… no tanto._

_-Quiero dejar de ser una Tamer._

_-Creo que, todo esta fuera de balance._

_-No es el momento apropiado, quisiera que lo fuera, pero habrá que esperar._

_-Algo va a pasar, y créanme, es algo grande._

_-Niños elegidos, un gusto el poder al fin hablar con ustedes._

_-Solo tengo que decirles una cosa, entréguenme a su protegido, o los asesinare hasta dar con el._

Tarde poco más de lo contemplado, pero aquí esta este capitulo, con muchas revelaciones, creo que algo esperadas, sobre todo el hecho del lazo entre Hikari y Taichi, por fin, se a enterado de la verdad de ellos dos, espero eso les agrade. Y sin más por el momento salvo el agradecer que sigan dejando reviews, y una disculpa por no responderlos, me despido, deseándoles una bonita mañana, tarde, noche o madrugada.

Los quiero mi gente, paz y un abrazo a todos y cada uno de ustedes.


	25. XXVRegreso

**Capitulo XXV**

"**Regreso"**

**Mansión Riuga, en Odaiba, en el digimundo.**

**Julio 30 de 2081**

Yolei siempre había sido una chica vivas y enérgica, una joven animada y que en a mayoría de las ocasiones trataba de ver las cosas con optimismo, una chica a la que no le costaba nada regalarle una sonrisa a la gente, una joven con un gran espíritu y que siempre trataba de reconfortar a la gente, cuando le era posible. Pero ese era uno de los momentos en que ni ella lograba sonreír por prolongador momentos, y es que toda la mansión se encontraba sumida en una pesadumbre a raíz de la desaparición de la desaparición de dos de sus compañeros y amigos, Taichi y Agumon. Ese era ya el tercer mes desde que luego de la derrota de Etemon, el chico y su compañero desaparecieran sin dejar rastro. Las labores de búsqueda no se hicieron esperar, el joven y su digimon eran pieza clave para el grupo de Tamers "Niños elegidos", pese al poco tiempo que se llevaba con ese grupo, Taichi ya se había ganado el respeto de varios, y con ello, también su afecto.

Durante los primeros dos meses de su desaparición, los Tamers habían participado en la búsqueda, sin lograr nada. Habían recorrido gran parte del continente Sarvar, mientras también se aseguraban de que todo rastro del dominio tiránico de Etemon se había extinguido. Pero debido a la necesidad de tener listo al grupo de respuesta inmediata en todo momento, se les había ordenado dejar de lado la tarea de buscar al chico, y concentrarse en aquello para lo que habían sido reunidos.

Ese era ya el primer mes de que habían dejado de buscar a su compañero, y se habían sumido en la depresión y desesperación de no poder hacer nada. Y para colmo, parecía que la alianza de digimons a la que combatía había dejado también de lado su tarea fuera cual fuera, por lo que no tenían gran cosa con la cual despejar su mente, y distraerse, aunque fuera un poco. Yolei era quien observaba ese comportamiento con más tristeza, o al menos era quien lo mostraba más. No era que fuera ella quien más afecto le tuviera al chico castaño, su conducta se debía en realidad a que no soportaba ver a tantos de sus amigos tristes, dispersados en aquella gigantesca mansión, sin poder hacer nada.

Se encontraba en el comedor, desayunando en compañía de su compañero Hawkmon, también estaban con ella T.K. y su amigo Patamon, Takato junto con Guilmon, Rika y Renamon, ambas con miradas inexpresivas clavadas en la nada, y Cody, quien jugaba con un tomate en su plato mientras que Armadillomon solo lo miraba, aparentemente preocupado. Esa imagen no ayudaba a sentirse mejor a Yolei, sino todo lo contrario, solo le hacia sentirse peor, más triste, y con el cuerpo más pesado. Termino su desayuno y luego miro al grupo, que igualmente había terminado, pero no parecían notarlo.

-Oigan chicos-trato de acabar con el silencio lacerante de la habitación, aunque no tenía nada que decir-. ¿Mimí y Matt no bajaron a desayunar hoy tampoco verdad?-dijo intentando que alguno hiciera platica con ella.

-No, ninguno de los dos ha salido de su habitación-. Le respondió Takato.

-Deberíamos llevarles algo, ¿no creen?

-Si, tienes razón, le llevare algo de comer a mi hermano-. Dijo el rubio y se retiro de la mesa.

-Yo le llevare algo a Tachikawa-. Se ofreció Rika levantándose de su silla.

-No hace falta que te molestes, yo lo hare-. Dijo Yolei, y Rika accedió, ya que considero que era mejor, ella no tenia una relación tan estrecha con la castaña, y no era que tuviera algo en su contra, simplemente no había intentado congeniar con ella.

Yolei subió las escaleras con una bandeja cargada con varios alimentos, se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación de la chica, y toco para que le abriera. La puerta se mantuvo firme en su lugar y Yolei insistió, el resultado fue el mismo lo cual la hiso sentir aun peor, y también le sembró un sentimiento de temor. Intento serenarse respirando profunda y pausadamente y luego volvió a tocar.

-Esta abierto- escucho que le dijo la joven castaña desde adentro de la habitación apenas recargo su puño en la puerta. No pudo evitar sonreír aliviada y luego tomo el pomo de la puerta con la mano libre, lo giró y la puerta cedió sin problema alguno, entró en la habitación, y noto de inmediato a la chica castaña, tumbada frente al gran ventanal de su habitación que se encontraba abierto, y dejaba entrar el viento que mecía las delgadas cortinas blancas de seda.

Yolei se maravillo de la escena que favorecía en gran medida la belleza de la chica de ojos color miel. Su piel tersa y cálida, y su cabello sedoso, eran acariciados por los rayos matinales del sol, de tal manera que parecían brillar como valiosas joyas. Sus labios dibujaban una discreta sonrisa, y sus ojos ocultaban una gran ilusión. Yolei se alegró al verla, de ese modo tan apacible. Ella la volteó a ver, sin cambiar mucho la expresión de su rostro. Yolei no podía evitar sonreír de gran manera, estaba muy contenta de ver esa expresión en el rostro de la chica, que días atrás había estado derramando lagrimas a escondidas, pero que dejaban un claro rastro en sus mejillas.

-Hola Yolei, buenos días- dijo Mimí levantándose del suelo y aproximándose a ella. Estaba descalza, y solo llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes y falda un poco corta.

-Buenos días Mimí, este… no bajaste a desayunar, así que te subí algo para que te alimentes, o si no, puedes enfermarte.

-Eres muy amable, gracias Yolei- dijo ella, y tomo la bandeja que Yolei llevaba en las manos, la dejo sobre la cama y tomo el vaso con jugo de naranja que llevaba y comenzó a beberlo.

-¿Dónde esta Palmon?-pregunto la chica notando su ausencia.

-Salió al bosque, le gusta mucho hacerlo, me hubiera gustado acompañarla, pero no me sentí con ánimos.

-Bueno, pero ahora te vez muy tranquila, mejor que en días anteriores diría yo- dijo sonriendo de manera un tanto nerviosa. Mimí le sonrió como agradeciendo el comentario-. Y bueno, si no es muy entrometido de mi parte, me gustaría saber, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿todo bien?-le pregunto y Mimí bajo la vista.

No puede estar todo bien en estos momentos Yolei, nadie en la mansión lo considera así.

-lo se, aunque no todos lo acepten, la ausencia de Tai se a convertido en un problema para todos, y con eso me refiero a que todos se sienten mal por que no sabemos en donde esta.

-Si, Taichi es una persona que deja huella en donde pasa un tiempo, aunque solo unos cuantos convivimos mucho con el, al no estar nos afecta, y al encontrarnos nosotros con ánimos bajos, afectamos a otros y a otros, y es como una reacción en cadena.

-Eso mismo me dijo Cody ayer, es un niño muy listo y atento para su edad, el también extraña a Tai a su manera, dice que esta en deuda con el por haberlo salvado de Etemon la vez que encontró su emblema, y que por ello no puede estar tranquilo hasta saldar esa deuda.

-Es su forma de decir que a él también le agrada, supongo-dijo Mimí con una sonrisa un tanto forzada-si me disculpas, en este momento me gustaría estar sola Yolei-le dijo la castaña a su acompañante.

-Comprendo, solo recuerda que puedes contar con todos nosotros, somos tus amigos, y nos preocupamos por ti.-le dejo claro Yolei antes de abandonar la habitación de la castaña, que al ya encontrarse sola se dejo caer sobre su cama y cerro los ojos. No tenía intención alguna de dormir, pero si esperaba poder relajarse un poco y despejar su mente.

Pasadas algunas horas, Takato se encontraba bajando las escaleras, al pie de estas, frente a la puerta principal de la mansión se encontraban reunidos Ryo, Henri, Joe, Yolei, Izzy y Juri. Al estar ya junto a ellos, pudo percatarse por completo de que faltaban muchos de los integrantes del grupo, los cuales se suponía también debían de haber sido citados a esa reunión, pero por sobre todo, notó la ausencia de cierta chica de cabello pelirrojo, a la cual esperaba poder ver en ese lugar.

-¿Dónde esta Rika?-preguntó esperando alguien le contestara, peor nadie lo hiso.

-Aquí estoy niñito- escucho que le dijeron y volteo para ver a la susodicha bajando las escaleras para reunirse con el resto.

Dieron pro hecho el que solo ellos estarían presentes, y con esto, Ryo, quien era quien pretendía reunir a todos en ese lugar para charlar, decidió que debían iniciar con la plática. Se encontraba recargado al barandal de madera de la escalera, y luego se despego de este, camino por un momento meditando las cosas, y el resto solo mantuvieron sus ojos sobre el. Esperando a que se decidiera a decir algo. Lo cual no tardo mucho en realidad.

-Muy bien, supongo que todos aquí saben por que fue por lo que los reuní. Debemos dejar de lado el luto que le hemos guardado a Taichi Kamiya desde su desaparición.

-Que sugieres, ¿Qué olvidemos que uno de los nuestros esta perdido?-lo cuestionó Cody, quien acababa de llegar.

-No es eso, solo digo que, debemos de actuar en contra de nuestros enemigos, han pasado tres meses, y en esos tres meses no hemos hecho nada en absoluto salvo buscar a Tai, pero en ese tiempo que hemos permanecido al margen de todo lo demás, nuestros enemigos seguramente siguieron avanzando, debemos actuar ahora que aun podemos, o nos tomaran por sorpresa sin que podamos hacer nada por evitarlo.-Argumento el chico.

-Entiendo eso pero, ¿no crees que primero deberíamos encontrar a Tai?-sugirió Takato.

-Si lo que te preocupa es perder al líder de esta alianza, que se elija a otro, ¿Quién quiere el puesto de líder de la alianza?-dijo Rika, en ningún momento bromeando, y seguido de esto levantó la mano.

-Yo no seguiré a otro líder mientras que Tai siga vivo.

-No sabes si ese muchacho sigue vivo-le dijo Rika y en ese momento comenzaron a discutir, y a ello se sumaron Yolei, Takato, Joe e Izzy. Rio Observaba molesto la discusión al igual que Henri y Juri. Miró al suelo con notable desesperación y luego alzó la mirada mostrándose muy molesto.

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó y todos se callaron al momento-Escúchenme por favor. Yo respeto a Tai, y no soy de los que abandonan a su gente, pero es que no queda otra salida, y no es abandonarlo en si, es solo, darle mayor importancia a otras cosas, invertir nuestro tiempo en algo que no sea el, no considero que eso sea tan malo, ¿comprenden?-trato de explicar el chico- Izzy, Joe, ustedes mismos fueron quienes nos explicaron a todos que cuando Etemon fue alcanzado por los misiles del digimon compañero de Tai, debido a la materia y energía inestable que se acumulaba en Etemon, la explosión creo una brecha dimensional espacio tiempo. Por lo que entiendo y lo que sabemos, Taichi podría estar perdido en alguna parte del digimundo, o del mundo real, pero también pudo haber ido a… no lo se… diez años en el futuro. No podemos permanecer de brazos cruzados durante diez años esperando a que el vuelva, debemos actuar ahora, debemos hacer algo en estos momentos, o nos vencerán sin que siquiera podamos dar batalla. Sé que sienten que esto es una traición hacia él, pero debemos cumplir con nuestro deber, y nos reunieron para acabar con esta alianza de la que aun sabemos muy poco-todos los presentes lo miraban comprendiendo y aceptando todo lo que él decía, pues hablaba con mucha razón-. Debemos actuar ahora. Estoy seguro de que él lo habría querido así.

-¿Quién lo habría querido así?-Preguntó un chico quien apenas acababa de entrar. Al cerrar la puerta los presentes voltearon a verlo.

Taichi permanecía con su mirada interrogante a la espera de que alguien le respondiera lo que preguntó apenas llegó, mientras que los chicos reunidos al pie de la escalera solo lo miraban sin dar crédito a su presencia. Agumon lo acompañaba, y ambos lucían bastante bien. El silencio se prolongo más de lo que se percató, y el muchacho seguía esperando que alguien le dijera algo, pero parecía que las palabras habían abandonado a todos los presentes.

-Ah… ¿Qué?-dijo el chico para romper con el silencio extraño de ese lugar.

-Tai… ¡Tai!-Exclamó Izzy seguro de que aquello no era un sueño o una alucinación. De inmediato el resto se acercó al muchacho y comenzaron cuestionarlo y a darle la bienvenida luego de su larga ausencia. El chico apenas lograba entender lo que se decía pues las muchas voces al mismo tiempo y hablándole casi a gritos lo aturdían bastante.

-¿A que se debe este escandalo?-cuestionó casi en un grito Davis mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicos reunidos frente a la entrada de la mansión. En ese momento exacto logro distinguir el rostro de Taichi y se acercó lo suficiente para cerciorarse de que si se trataba de él. Al hacerlo dio un gran grito, feliz de ver nuevamente a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué sucede? Davis, ¿Por qué gritas?-preguntó T.K. mientras bajaba las escaleras y logro ver desde lo alto al chico castaño en medio del circulo de gente.

-¡Tai Volvió!-le confirmo el chico mientras que T.K. sonreía alegre por la noticia. Taichi parecía estar tanto alegre de ver a varios de sus compañeros, como aturdido por la bienvenida tan energía que le habían dado todos.

-Es bueno tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros chico-le dijo Ryo extendiendo su mano para darse un apretón. El chico tomo su mano y sonrio mientras se apretaban con firmeza-. Me alegra ser tan bien recibido- Yolei se arrojó sobre el chico rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y estrechándolo con fuerza. Lo soltó un tanto apenada por su reacción y se disculpo enérgicamente.

-Este lugar no es el mismo si no estas tu, se te respeta y quiere más de lo que piensas-. Le dijo la chica de lentes.

-Si, eso puedo verlo-. Dijo observando a los presentes. Noto la presencia de una chica pelirroja que tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba con seriedad hacia otro lugar.

-Bienvenido seas Kamiya, tenias a mucha gente preocupada, les alegrara saber que no estas muerto-. Dijo y le dio la espalda para marcharse subiendo las escaleras.

-También me alegra verte Rika-. Dijo el chico y la pelirroja alcanzó a escucharlo. No se detuvo, y no mostró ninguna reacción ante las palabras del chico, pero su rostro llevaba una sonrisa que nadie pudo ver.

-Y dinos Tai, ¿Qué fue lo que paso luego de que acabaran tú y Agumon con Etemon?-le preguntó T.K.

-Bueno, fue algo extraño, una vez que parecía que habíamos ganado, en el momento en que se formo esa especie de hoyo negro y nos trago a Agumon y a mi, pensé que todo estaba perdido, que ese era el final de ambos, pero de un instante a otro ya nos encontrábamos en una pla…-recordó su charla con aquel sujeto llamado James y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no podía revelarles aquello que sucedió en realidad-. Nos encontrábamos en medio de un bosque, tardamos un rato en darnos cuenta de que estábamos en el mundo real, luego de eso estuvimos vagando hasta encontrar una carretera y en ese lugar pudimos encontrar a alguien que nos ayudo a llegar a Odaiba, y en el trayecto nos dimos cuenta de que habían transcurrido tres meses desde que peleamos con Etemon.

-Ósea que… ¿viajaron en el tiempo?-lo cuestiono incrédulo Joe.

-No sabría decirte que si o que no, ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien lo que sucedió.-le contestó Taichi.

-Pudo haber sido, o pudiste haber estado atrapado en algún lugar fuera de este mundo y del digimundo esos tres meses sin darte cuenta.-Alegó Izzy tratando de explicar lo sucedido-. Aunque de ser cierto que viajaste en el tiempo, eso te volvería la primer y única persona que lo a logrado, me gustaría hacer algunos estudios sobre eso, ¿estarías dispuesto a brindarme una muestra de tu sangre para analizarla y ver si encuentro alguna anomalía posiblemente provocada por este salto en el tiempo?- Tai aprecia estar tanto confundido como temeroso por las palabras de Izzy.

-Oye, el chico acaba de llegar, dale un respiro, lo ultimo que requiere en estos momentos es que lo estés molestando con estudios y esas cosas-. Le dijo Ryo recargándose en su hombro. El pelirrojo parecía no estar muy conforme pero asintió.

-Bueno, pues basta ya de mi, quiero saber que tanto a sucedido mientras estuve fuera, ¿Qué paso luego de que acabe con Etemon con Kouta y con Jijimon?-pregunto el chico.

-Bueno, cuando desapareciste Kouta dijo que te buscaría por su cuenta en el digimundo, y que si aparecías, se lo informáramos-. Le contesto Izzy al muchacho.

-En cuanto a Jijimon, una vez que el continente Sarvar quedo libre del control y la amenaza de Etemon, y después de que se levantara el campamento instalado en su refugio, Charles y Genai le ofrecieron un puesto como asesor y consejero en cuestiones de relaciones políticas entre el digimundo y el mundo real, el acepto, y ahora se encuentra en Europa hablando con varios importantes e influyentes políticos, representando al digimundo, algo que nunca se había visto antes.

-Así que le va bien a ese vejete, me alegro por el-. Dijo el chico con sinceridad-. ¿Y en donde esta Matt? ¿Y Mimí? ¿Sora esta bien verdad?-La sonrisa de Yolei se borro y parecía que el animo de todos los presentes había cambiado drásticamente de un momento a otro. Taichi desde luego noto esto al instante y borrando su optimista sonrisa miro a todos buscando una explicación-. ¿Qué sucede?, hablen ya, no me oculten nada-. Todos se miraron unos a otros buscando a algún voluntario que hablara con el chico, pero no parecía haber nadie dispuesto a hacerlo. Finalmente T.K. suspiro y se acercó más al chico, y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del castaño le hablo con un tono de voz sumamente serio.

-Tai… creo que seria bueno que hablaras con mi hermano.

Yamato Ishida permanecía sentado en el piso de su habitación a obscuras, recargado en la cama y mirando a ningún lado en realidad. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas como para notar que alguien había entrado a la habitación y lo miraba desde la puerta. Finalmente ladeo la cabeza para notar al chico castaño que estaba en el umbral de la puerta y lo miraba como preguntándole por su estado de animo. Al rubio le costó un rato identificar a quien se encontraba con el. Y al hacerlo, no pareció importarle mucho aunque le alegraba ver que Taichi estaba de vuelta.

-Hola Tai-dijo el muchacho con banalidad-

-Hola Matt-respondió el chico de manera similar. Camino en la penumbra de la habitación cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas que no permitían pasar casi nada de luz, y se sentó recargándose en la pared frente al muchacho rubio. Este lo miro por un rato y luego resoplo.

-¿Se puede saber a que se debe tu visita?

-Bueno, la verdad no se… T.K. me dijo que viniera, no estoy seguro de por que, pero aquí estoy. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí mientras e estado fuera?, ¿alguna novedad?-pregunto el chico intentando entablar una platica con el rubio.

-Bueno, una novedad pues… Mimí y yo dijo el muchacho sin darle mucha importancia a ese hecho. Taichi sintió que su corazón se agitaba al escuchar esas palabras y luego sintió una especie de remordimiento. Trago saliva y carraspeo para poder aclararse la voz.

-Matt, hay algo que debo decirte, mira, creo que es necesario que sepas algo, que me es difícil confesar, veras yo…

-Besaste a Mimí-. Lo interrumpió Ishida y observó como la expresión de Tai pasaba de ser una culpable a una desconcertada.

-Si… bueno, si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Mimí me lo dijo-le contestó el rubio.

-Ya veo… oye yo… la verdad no tengo excusa, fue algo de lo que estuve consiente siempre, y mentiría si te dijera que trate de resistirme, me agradas… pero ella me…. Yo la… de verdad, lamento haber arruinado lo tuyo con ella.

-En realidad, no eres el causante de todo-. Le dijo el rubio sonriendo, como burlándose del castaño-. Era algo que debía suceder, yo me portaba muy distante con ella, y bueno, era algo que sucedería tarde o temprano, yo no me comporté de la mejor manera, mientras que otro chico si supo hacerlo.

-Entonces no es eso lo que te tiene así.-dedujo el chico y el rubio negó con la cabeza.-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-El mismo día que tú… desapareciste, esa misma mañana.

-Y… ¿puedo saber como reaccionaste?-cuestionó el chico intentando no molestar a Matt.

-Bueno… no diré que eso me dio igual, pero no podía reaccionar enfadado ya que yo…-El rubio miro a Tai a los ojos y esto le sirvió para saber que podía confiar en aquel muchacho- Bese a Sora.

-Lo se-dijo el castaño para sorpresa del rubio.

-¿Lo sabes?, ¿pero como…?

-Sora me lo dijo-. Le confesó el chico.

-Ella… ¿y porque…?

-Matt, Sora y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos casi desde el momento en el que nos conocimos, le conté prácticamente todo de mi vida, y ella hiso lo mismo, el día en que hablamos sobre el primer ataque de Etemon y decidimos buscar los emblemas, ella hablo conmigo de eso, parecía muy perturbada por esos sucesos.

-Ya veo…-dio el rubio divagando.

-Creo entonces que algo bueno debió haber surgido mientras estuve fuera.

-¿A que te refieres?-lo cuestiono Matt no entendiendo a que se refería el castaño.

-Bueno, tu terminaste tu relación con Mimí, no mal interpretes, no digo que eso sea lo bueno, bueno, digamos que aparte de eso-Matt dejo escapar una risa al escuchar al castaño al igual que este-pero lo que quiero decir, es que Sora también me conto que ella sentía algo por ti desde hace mucho tiempo, un profundo cariño que le dolía albergar debido a su amistad con Mimí, y la indiferencia que le dirigías, y por tus acciones pasadas, como los repetidos besos que se dieron y la vez que casi me partes la cara culpándome del secuestro de Sora, me sirven para interpretar que el sentimiento es correspondido-. Aseguró el castaño.

-Suena genial… así que ella si sentía algo por mí-dijo con pesadez en su voz. Taichi observó el semblante triste del muchacho sin entender a que se debía.

-¿A que te refieres con; sentía?-le preguntó Tai a lo que el rubio se puso de pie y el castaño lo imito. Matt dio algunos pasos en la habitación obscura, dándole la espalda a Tai y luego se volteo para verlo de frente.

-Sora perdió la memoria-. Dijo de forma rápida tomando de sorpresa a su acompañante.

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿Pero como?... ¿Por qué?-Matt bajo la vista y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Los doctores dicen que sufrió alguna especie de daño en el cerebro, en la zona que registra los acontecimientos, el área del cerebro en donde están los recueros, dicho de otro modo. No saben como haya sucedido, y como Biyomon estaba inconsciente, tampoco sabe lo que sucedió. Es como si hubieran borrado su memoria, toda, cuando reacciono, no sabía en donde se encontraba, no sabía quien era, y tampoco sabia nada sobre los digimons, no podía reconocer a nadie. Le hicieron algunos estudios y llamaron a sus padres, solo su madre vino, una semana después de que Sora despertó, y no pudo recordarla, no sabia que era su madre, conforme más avanzaron las pruebas, más se convencieron los médicos de que es muy poco probable que Sora recuerde algo de su vida. Los tres meses que no estuviste Izzy, Mimí, T.K. y yo hemos intentado hacer que recuerde algo, pero no logra hacerlo, y me parece que eso solo la frustra más. Casi no sale de su habitación, y no quiere que Biyomon se le acerque, parece que le teme, y eso afecta mucho a Biyomon-. Explicó el rubio.

-¿Y tu?... ¿Qué tal te encuentras?-le preguntó el chico.

-Bien, creo. Pienso que es mejor así, tal vez este es el modo en que la vida me dice que Sora y yo no debemos estar juntos.

-Matt, no deberías pensar eso.

-Tal vez si deba, no lo se. Varias cosas cambiaron, unas para bien, otras… no tanto en realidad-Dijo claramente refiriéndose a lo relacionado con Mimí, y con Sora-. Si me duele el hecho de que Sora no me reconozca, y parezca que no tiene intensiones de hacerlo. No sé que hacer-. Confesó y se recargó en la pared pegando su frente a esta.

-Matt…

-Quiero estar solo Tai… por favor, déjame solo- Taichi lo miró por un segundo y después accedió, salió de la habitación bastante perturbado luego de haber escuchado las palabras de su amigo.

**Hospital Central de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Junio 30 de 2081**

Sora se encontraba de pie frente a una especie de camilla, en una habitación en la que solo se encontraba ese objeto, que formaba parte de una enorme maquina, la cual, era algo semejante a un túnel. Los médicos observaban desde el otro lado del cristal a la chica pelirroja vestida solo con una bata de hospital, mientras una enfermera le indicaba que se recostara en la camilla para iniciar con el procedimiento. Junto a los médicos se encontraba aquel anciano de largo cabello llamado Genai, quien la miraba sonriéndole y tratando de transmitirle algo de confianza. La chica parecía seguir con sus dudas, pero accedió y subió a la camilla con algo de temor.

-Es un procedimiento rápido, no nos tomara más de diez minutos, relájate quieres, y evita moverte-. Escucho gracias a un altavoz de ese lado de la habitación, el cual usaban los médicos para comunicarse con ella. La chica miro en dirección a los hombres y asintió. La camilla comenzó a moverse al poco rato, introduciéndose en el túnel. Ella en todo momento mantuvo sus ojos cerrados intentando estar tranquila, no era una miedosa ni nada parecido, pero aquello no la dejaba estar completamente tranquila, sobre todo porque aquel examen era el ultimo que realizaría, antes de que todos los médicos de Odaiba dictaminaran que su condición era irreversible.

Como le habían dicho, el examen no duro más de diez minutos. La chica salió de la habitación en que había dejado su ropa, ya vestida con ella y entregó a una de las enfermeras la bata que le habían proporcionado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo bueno que reportar?-preguntó la chica observando a un par de médicos hablando con el anciano Genai.

-Me temo que no, tus estudios muestran que tu cerebro no tiene ningún daño físico, por lo que la perdida de tu memoria, no sabemos a que se deba, es como si alguien hubiera borrado todos tus recuerdos pero sin causar ningún daño a tu sistema neurológico. Algo parecido al hecho de formatear los archivos de una computadora.-explicó el medico- Aunque eso es algo sin sentido.-argumento después.

-Tal vez tenga más sentido del que se pueda imaginar-. Dijo Genai confundiendo al medico- Gracias por su tiempo, creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos.-Dijo caminando hacia la salida y acomodando su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja que lo siguió sin protestar.

Salieron de ese lugar y comenzaron a caminar en la calle sin mediar palabras. Sora parecía estar bastante perturbada y esto era algo que Genai notaba desde luego, pero de lo cual decidió no hablar, al menos por el primer transcurso del camino. Debido a que la Mansión Riuga estaba situada en los límites de la ciudad, el camino de ida y de regreso lo hicieron en un automóvil de _HEDM. _Sora miraba desde la ventana la ciudad en la que supuestamente había estado viviendo los últimos años de su vida, sin poder reconocer absolutamente nada. Genai en ningún momento aparto su vista de la pelirroja y finalmente se animó a hablar.

-¿En que piensas Sora?-preguntó como si se dirigiera a un viejo amigo, lo cual era correcto, pero para Sora resultaba extraño.

-En que nunca podre recordar nada de lo que viví, ni a mis amigos, ni a mi familia, ni… como demonios me convertí en esto que soy un… Una…-intentaba decir pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿Una Tamer?-le ayudo a completar Genai y la chica asintió-. Bueno, el que no puedas recuperar tus recuerdos, no significa que no puedas volver a aprenderlos.

-¡Pero no es lo mismo!-Estalló ella-. Podrán decirme quien soy, quien fui y quien deseaba ser pero jamás sabré si es cierto o no. Es como una persona que va con una pitonisa y esta le cuenta que fue en una vida pasada, un rey, un emperador o un millonario excéntrico y esta persona decide creerle- Aseguro la pelirroja apartando su vista de la ventana y clavándola en sus pies.

-Es verdad, podríamos decirte que eres una joven prodigiosa, o solo una persona más en este mundo, el punto es que hay una diferencia fundamental en lo que te diría una pitonisa y lo que te dirán quienes estuvieron contigo parte de tu vida; la pitonisa dirá lo que sea para conseguir una remuneración, mientras que tus amigos y familiares te hablaran de lo que percibieron en ti, con la esperanza de recuperar a la persona con la que forjaron un importante lazo-le explico el anciano pero esto no pareció afectar a la chica-. En cuanto a lo que eres, lo que fuiste y lo que serás, eso solo tu puedes determinarlo, nadie, ni quien más te conozca ni la persona más inteligente del mundo, puede decirte quien eres, así que… ¿Quién eres o quien quieres ser, Sora Takenouchi?-La pelirroja no respondió pero parecía estar pensando las cosas.

-No lo se señor, solo se una cosa en este momento, y es lo que no quiero ser, y lo que no quiero ser, es una Tamer- sentenció sin duda alguna en su voz lo que dejó pasmado a Genai.

-Pero que… ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?

-Quiero dejar de ser una Tamer-repitió ella-¿Qué no puedo hacerlo?

-Bueno… las cosas han cambiado bastante, hace poco se le otorgo una carta de liberación a un Tamer con lo que se le permitió dejar de servir a nuestra agencia, y debido a tu condición tal vez sea posible pero… ¿Estas segura de ello? ¿De verdad quieres dejar de ser una Tamer? Esta es una decisión que debes meditar muy bien, es algo que debes pensar y no tomar a la ligera, ¿me comprendes?

-Intento hacerlo.-contestó con sinceridad.

-Eso espero. Medita tu decisión antes de tomarla, no habrá marcha a atrás, así que elige lo que más te conviene-Sora ya no dijo más, solo permaneció callada mirando por la ventana. Genai dejó de mirarla y volteo hacia el otro lado con un extraño presentimiento que lo perturbaba- Creo que, todo esta fuera de balance-. Pensó.

**Mansión Riuga, en Odaiba, en el digimundo.**

**Julio 30 de 2081**

Taichi iba cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Matt pensando en lo que le había dicho. La noticia sobre el estado de Sora era algo que no se esperaba, las cosas no estaban tan bien como el creía, y todo lo que ahora sabia no hacían más que aumentar su estrés. No sabía exactamente que era lo que debía hacer, ni tampoco tenia alguien con quien poder hablar. O eso creía. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver frente a él, a un par de metros a Mimí quien lo miraba fijamente y con los ojos muy abiertos, como si tratara de convencerse de que no era una ilusión. El chico la mirada del mismo modo aunque no lo supiera, y esto mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos. Ella permaneció estática en todo momento a la espera de tener al chico a una distancia en la cual le fuera posible tocarlo y convencerse así de que no estaba soñando. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad lo tomo del brazo y lo apretó convenciéndose así de que lo tenia en frente, de que si se trataba de él. De Taichi Kamiya.

-Baje a la cocina y Davis me dijo que estabas aquí, no lo creí al principio pero, aquí estas-. Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si… aquí estoy, quería verte a ti primero, pero en cuanto llegué T.K. me dijo que seria bueno que hablara con Matt, así que vine y… ya se lo de Sora-dijo forzando una sonrisa. Mimí pareció perder los ánimos al escuchar al muchacho.

-Eso tiene a muchos abatidos.

-Me lo imagino, Matt no luce muy bien-. Dijo el castaño observando la puerta de su compañero a algunos metros de distancia- y también él me dijo que tu y el ya no tienen una relación, y que le constaste sobre el beso que tu y yo nos dimos.

-Los besos, no solo fue uno Tai-le recordó la chica y el muchacho sonrió al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza concordando con ella.-El muchacho acarició la frente de la castaña y esta reacciono complacida por el rose de la mano de él.

-Temía no volver a verte-le confeso ella mientras tomaba con su mano libre el otro brazo del muchacho, pues en ningún momento había dejado de presionarle el que ya le había tomado.

-Te prometí que volvería ¿o no?

-Si pero los hombres son muy torpes para cumplir sus promesas.

-¿Y las mujeres no? Porque conozco mucha gente que opina de un modo distinto y por algo a de ser.

-Bien, entonces dejémoslo en que los humanos no siempre cumplen lo que prometen.

-Eso es verdad, pero yo no soy humano-. Aseguro el muchacho confundiendo a la joven.

-¿A, no?… ¿entonces que…?

-Soy un Tamer-la interrumpió el sonriendo de forma burlona. Ella también sonrió y lo miró a los ojos por un largo rato.

-Mimí, cuando me fui, no pudimos hablar, me impediste hablar, y ahora no se… tu y yo… ¿Qué hay entre nosotros?-ella bajo la vista, meditando las cosas y lo que debía suceder en ese momento.

-Bueno… no estoy segura, es decir, si se lo que siento, y me parece saber que es lo que tu sientes pero…

-Pero… ¿hay un pero?, tu quieres yo quiero, nada se interpone, ¿entonces por qué…?

-No es el momento apropiado, quisiera que lo fuera, pero habrá que esperar.

-¿Esperar a que?-insistió el muchacho tratando de comprender.

-A que las cosas estén mejor, a que esto de los digimons en nuestra contra cese, Tai, por favor, eres el líder de esta alianza, y el deber de esta alianza es concentrarse en combatir esta amenaza, que seguimos desconociendo en gran medida. Hay que darle prioridades a las cosas ¿entiendes?

-Si… por desgracia- respondió molesto el muchacho.

-Por favor no hagas eso-le rogó ella y le acarició la mejilla-. Esto me duele a mí también-. Le aseguro ella al chico que no protesto, pero que aun parecía inconforme.

-Mimí yo…

-¡Taichi Kamiya!-escucho que le hablaron con firmeza y se dio la vuelta para ver al final del corredor a un hombre de vestido con un traje mirándolo con seriedad. Era Charles-. Me dijeron que estabas aquí, es un gusto ver que estas sano-decía mientras se acercaba a el-naturalmente luego de tu desaparición se requiere que redactes un informe donde des nota de todo lo que sucedió en esa misión, y lo que has estado haciendo los últimos tres meses.

-Bueno, es una no muy larga historia, pero no creerá lo que voy a decirle.

-No es la primera vez que escucho eso aunque no lo creas, veamos si logras convencerme, acompáñame a mi oficina por favor.

-Ahora, pero estoy…

-Ve Tai, como ya dije, hay que darle prioridades a las cosas-. Le dijo antes de marcharse la castaña y luego se dio la vuelta partiendo sin mirar a atrás.

-Bueno, ya que estas desocupado, acompáñame, por favor.-insistió el hombre de traje.

-Si… vamos.

Cayó la noche mientras que el chico explicaba las cosas que habían sucedido con ayuda de Joe e Izzy quienes sabían que seria necesario el que ellos alegaran a favor del muchacho para que a este se le creyeran las cosas, aparentemente ilógicas que decía. Charles acepto creer que Taichi había dado un "salto en el tiempo" y que esos tres meses para el en realidad habían sido apenas unos segundos. Aclarado esto, y luego de que Taichi hablara sobre la caída de Etemon, y luego de que se le advirtiera que aunque había logrado algo digno de un reconocimiento, había actuado sin permiso de los altos mandos, por lo que seria sancionado en el futuro, se retiró de la oficina del alto mando de ese lugar.

Camino solo por el vestíbulo, y estaba por dirigirse a su habitación cuando logro ver una puerta entreabierta en el piso en que se encontraba. Desde el lugar en que se encontraba logro distinguir la espalda de alguien, y una nuca cubierta por un cabello castaño que apenas rosaba los hombros de su portadora. No se percato en que momento comenzó a acercarse, solo se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, observando a aquella de espaldas a él. Se encontraba pintando. Tenía en su mano un pincel, y frente a ella había una mesita de madera sobre la cual estaban algunas pinturas, y al lado de estas, se encontraba un mueble de madera sosteniendo un cuadro en el que la joven se encontraba pintando la imagen de un ángel. Taichi se quedo mirándola durante un rato, y ella parecía no notar su presencia. Sonreía de manera tranquila mientras veía a la joven chica concentrada en su totalidad en lo que hacía.

-Eres buena en eso-se animo a decirle de un momento a otro. Ella noto hasta ese momento que era observada y al darse la vuelta se topo con el chico lo que la hiso sonreír emocionada.

-¡Tai!-exclamo y luego se arrojó sobre el chico casi derribándolo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. Al sentirla tan cerca el muchacho pudo apreciar como su corazón latía con mucha fuerza. Acomodo con timidez sus brazos en la espalda de la joven castaña y luego se aferró a ella y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Hikari, sintiendo su calidez corporal. Ella se apartó de el sin apartar sus brazos del cuello de él y lo miró de frente.-T.K. me dijo que regresaste hoy, quise verte desde que me lo informo, pero me dijeron que estabas hablando con Charles, así que creí que no podría verte hasta mañana.-el chico dejo escapar una risa.

-Vengo justamente de hablar con Charles, y bueno, antes de najar las escaleras vi la puerta abriera y que te encontrabas aquí, así que decidí que seria bueno pasar a saludarte antes de marcharme a mi habitación.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras, y me alegra que estés aquí.

-¿A, sí?-cuestionó el chico intentando mantener su emoción oculta.

-Si, todos están muy entristecidos sin ti aquí, y eso no me agrada, ahora que estas aquí seguramente eso le levantara los ánimos a muchos.-dijo mientras retiraba sus brazos del cuello del muchacho y este sintió como si le hubieran dejado caer un cubo de agua fría.

-Ah… muy bien-dijo con torpeza. Hikari dejo el pincel que llevaba en la mano sobre la mesa de madera y luego miró al chico

-Además a mi también me pone mal el que no estés.-le Aseguro la chica. Taichi no pudo evitar sonreír muy complacido con ello. Sentía un gran deseo de abrazar a Hikari y hablar con ella hasta el cansancio. Pero fue justamente en ese momento que recordó lo que le había dicho James. Hikari lo miro cambiar su semblante de uno alegre a uno preocupado.-Tai, ¿sucede algo?-le pregunto sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

-No… nada, yo, debo irme, perdona.-dijo el muchacho y se marcho sin dar más explicaciones. Hikari lo miró alejarse contrariada, pero no hiso más que mirarlo, hasta que bajo las escaleras.

Taichi se encontraba junto con varios de los integrantes de la alianza en el comedor de la mansión. Los había citado en ese lugar el día anterior con la intención de poder hablar con todos o con el mayor número posible. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando comenzaron a llegar al lugar. Los primeros fueron Takato, Henri, Cody y Suzie, acompañados cada quien de su digimon. Kenta y Hirokazu llegaron pasados unos minutos, igualmente con sus digimons; uno con forma de engrane que resultaba ser un Hagurumon y el compañero de Hirokazu, y el otro era una especie de elefante pequeño de pelaje café y una protección metálica en la cabeza, cuyo nombre era Tapirmon. Al poco tiempo llegaron también Davis, T.K. Izzy y Joe, con sus digimons. Después llegó Ryo con su Monodramon y Ken junto a su Wormmon. Finalmente llegaron Juntas Yolei, Mimí, Rika Juri y Hikari con sus respectivos compañeros. Todos se acomodaron en algún sitio para escuchar las palabras de Taichi.

-Bueno, veo que ya están casi todos, a excepción de Sora… y de Matt- dijo el muchacho no muy complacido.

-Descuida, aquí estoy- escucho que le dijo un Joven rubio haciéndose presente en el lugar, con el cabello más alborotado incluso que el del castaño y el semblante cansado. Lo acompañaba Gabumon quien parecía estar preocupado del rubio y al pendiente de su estado, como cuidando el que no fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Bueno, me alegra que estés aquí, la única que falta es Sora e… intuyo que ella no vendrá.

-Eso me temo, incluso me atrevo a decir que tal vez ya no forme parte de nuestro grupo, escuche de algunos chicos que estaba pensando el dejar de ser una Tamer.-Dijo Yolei informando al grupo de algo importante. Matt fue quien pareció reaccionar más con la noticia, y esto desde luego lo notaron todos los presentes.

-Bueno eso no es lo que ahora importa, tanto así, debemos hablar sobre lo que haremos de ahora en adelante.-Argumento Tai.

-Y supongo que con eso te refieres a como combatiremos lo que es la organización de digimons empeñados en desaparecernos-dijo Ryo a lo que Taichi asintió-Bueno, dime una cosa, ¿Cómo peleamos contra algo que no vemos?-dijo desconcertando a varios de los ahí reunidos.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?-preguntó Rika al muchacho.

-Bueno, que no sabemos nada sobre el enemigo, no sabemos donde esta, lo que planea, es como si quisieras atacar algo que no vez, ¿Cómo lo haces?-preguntó dirigiéndose a todo el grupo, no solo a la pelirroja.

-Bueno, el que no podamos verlo no significa que no exista otro modo de percibirlo-dijo Taichi captando la atención de todos-podemos esperar a que haga ruido, y sabremos donde esta, si quiere acabar con nosotros en algún momento atacara, y lo importante es saber que hacer en ese momento.

-¿Y que sugieres?-le pregunto Rika-Y antes de contestarme, quiero que analices bien esto, debemos saber que tipo de ataque será el que manden ellos contra nosotros, para tener en mente una manera de responder a él, nuestra respuesta, depende de su ataque, y si no sabemos nada sobre el enemigo, no podemos tener ni siquiera una idea de como atacara.

-Bueno, en respuesta te diré que, no estoy seguro de que, pero… Algo va a pasar, y créanme, es algo grande.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro de ello?-lo cuestiono Takato.

-un presentimiento, yo…

-A, vaya, ¿Así que le haremos caso a un presentimiento así como así?-dijo Ken asegurándose de ser escuchado por todos.

-Bueno no sé si se han dado cuenta, todo lo indica, todo nos muestra que esto es algo muy grande, y que esto debe ser algo que nos interese y a lo que le prestemos atención. Ahora, no podemos verlo, pero siempre algo de esta magnitud no puede ser tapado por completo, piensen que se trata de ocultar un sofá con una sabana no lo suficientemente grande.

-¿Y que es lo que quieres que hagamos?-le pregunto Izzy.

-Excelente pregunta, es el punto de todo esto, pienso que debemos dejar de ser un grupo inactivo, y actuar más para acabar con todo esto.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que sugieres que hagamos para convertirnos en un grupo activo?-le pregunto Ken.

-Mi primera idea es que dejemos de estar en esta mansión a la espera de que suceda algo lo cual deba ser investigado.

-Ah, ¿entonces te gustaría que patrulláramos el digimundo?

-No suena mal, ¿Quién a favor?-dijo el castaño alzando la mano.

-Oye, yo solo bromeaba.

-Pues tu broma resulta que me prese una buena idea.

-El digimundo es un lugar muy grande-Aseguró Henri.

-Pues nosotros somos un grupo no precisamente pequeño, podemos dispersarnos por el digimundo en parejas, según se, varios de ustedes han logrado llegar al siguiente nivel en el tiempo que no estuve, podrían formarse parejas que incluyan un chico en el nivel ultra y uno en el nivel de campeón, o podríamos formar escuadrones de unos cinco miembros bien entrenados de HEDM comandados por uno de nosotros e investigar el digimundo lugar por lugar, ¿eso les gustaría más?

-Creo que no estás familiarizado con el concepto "grupo de respuesta inmediata".-sugirió Ken.

-Si ese es el problema, convirtamos este grupo en un "grupo de patrullaje intensivo".

-Solo estas usando conceptos estúpidos.-le espetó Ken.

-O tal vez uso conceptos de un nivel de inteligencia tan elevado que no logras comprenderlos.

-Ahora tienes delirio de grandeza.

-No, solo señalo lo obvio.-se defendió el muchacho- por favor dense cuenta, debemos actuar, de algún modo debemos combatir esto, o nos tomara por sorpresa.

-Mucho afán el tuyo de combatir esta amenaza, ¿a que se debe?-lo interrogó Rika.

-Solo diré que tengo mis razones.-fue lo único que respondió el chico.

-Y… ¿Se pueden saber cuales son esas razones?-le preguntó Mimí mirándolo con seriedad y los brazos cruzados. El chico miro discretamente a Hikari sin que nadie lo notara.

-Eso no es lo importante, lo importante son nuestras acciones en este momento, entiéndanlo, debemos hacer algo nosotros, ¿se quejan de que no sabemos anda sobre el enemigo peor no están dispuestos a investigarlo? Es muy obvio que nuestros adversarios no van a mostrarse ante nosotros así nada más.

-_Niños elegidos_- Escucharon una voz profunda que venia de algún lugar de la mansión.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Cody nervioso por aquella voz. Suzie se aferro a su hermano Henri mientras que todos buscaban con la mirada el origen de aquella voz.

-_Niños elegidos- _Insistió aquella voz profunda y siniestra que no lograban identificar. La voz volvió a escucharse y esta vez Taichi pareció saber de donde venia aquel sonido. Izzy cargaba en su espalda una mochila, de la que aprecia provenir aquella voz.

-¡Izzy, tu computadora!-le dijo y el pelirrojo comprendió al momento, tomo aquel objeto de la mochila y lo puso sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo abrió la computadora tanto como se podía, formando un ángulo de 180° por lo que la pantalla reposaba sobre la madera de la mesa. La pantalla se mantuvo negra por un rato mientras los Tamers y los digimons intentaban acomodarse alrededor de aquel objeto electrónico para ver lo que sucedería. De un momento a otro la pantalla se ilumino, y dejo ver el rostro de un ser de piel pálida, labios de un intenso morado y que dejaban ver un par de afilados colmillos, sobre su rostro llevaba un antifaz rojo, y en la imagen también se lograba apreciar parte de su cabellera rubia.

-_Niños elegidos, un gusto el poder al fin hablar con ustedes_-dijo aquel ser al que ninguno de los presentes conocía.

-Tai-le susurro Joe al castaño- nos llama niños elegidos, se supone que ese es el nombre que nos dieron los altos mandos de HEDM a nosotros los miembros de la alianza, escucha, se supone que nadie fuera de HEDM sabe el nombre de nuestro grupo.

-Lo se, eso quiere decir solo una cosa-sentenció el muchacho.

-Hay un traidor en la organización-. Aclaró Joe.

-Me parece que ustedes son todos los que conforman el grupo, ¿verdad?, me alegra poder verlos a todos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡¿Quién demonios eres?-Lo cuestionó con voz imponente Taichi mirando fijamente los ojos de aquel ser en la pantalla.

-¿Quién soy?, pues mi nombre es Myotismon, en cuanto a lo que quiero es muy simple, darles un mensaje.

-¿Un mensaje?, ¡¿Qué clase de mensaje?-Myotismon sonrió burlonamente y luego las palabras salieron de su boca manifestándose en aquella silenciosa habitación.

-Solo tengo que decirles una cosa, entréguenme a su protegido, o los asesinare hasta dar con el.

_En el próximo capitulo…_

_-¿Nuestro protegido? No se a que te refieres._

_-En este momento un gran grupo de mis seguidores están dispersos en la ciudad de Odaiba, si no lo entregan a las nueve en punto, les daré la orden de atacar._

_-¡No te entregaremos a ninguno de los nuestros!_

_-Que la masacre inicie._

_-El centro de la ciudad de Odaiba se a convertido en un caos, luego de que un misterioso grupo de seres conocidos como digimons, comenzaran a crear disturbios sin nadie capaz de controlarlos._

_-Debemos actuar._

_-Esto, es imposible que acabe bien._

¡Que onda! Pues aquí otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, sonríanle a la vida… ¡AH! Y ya pronto es 10 de mayo, no se les olvide, no les pase lo que a mi el año pasado… y el anterior a ese… y el anterior a ese… m, creo que debería hacer algo al respecto jajaja.

Bye


	26. XXVI El protegido

**Capitulo XXVI**

"**El protegido"**

**Mansión Riuga, en Odaiba, en Japón.**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

_-¿Un mensaje?, ¡¿Qué clase de mensaje?-Myotismon sonrió burlonamente y luego las palabras salieron de su boca manifestándose en aquella silenciosa habitación._

_-Solo tengo que decirles una cosa, entréguenme a su protegido, o los asesinare hasta dar con el._-Taichi sintió una fuerte conmoción que logró disimular bastante bien al escuchar al digimon e imaginar a que se refería, pudo ver por las expresiones del resto de los ahí presentes, que él era el único que sabia que estaba sucediendo. Intento mantenerse tranquilo para evitar levantar sospechas, tanto para que nadie se percatara de que algo le afectaba, como para no darle ningún indició a Myotismon de que sentía miedo ante esa situación.

-¿Nuestro protegido? No se a que te refieres-. Lo interrogó Matt.

-_No finjan, sé que saben a que me refiero entre los suyos hay una persona, la cual grandes misterio guarda, esa persona les informo, me pertenece, es un objeto, y es un objeto de mi propiedad, por lo que amablemente les pido que me lo devuelvan, o les advierto que de no hacerlo sufrirán las consecuencias_.-Dijo sin rodeos el digimon sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz. Estaba seguro de que aquel grupo conocía la identidad de aquel a quien buscaba, (cosa que el por completo desconocía)

-¿Y dinos, que clase de consecuencias puede acarrearnos el desobedecer esa petición tuya?-pregunto con rebeldía en su voz el joven Ichijouji.- Myotismon pareció meditar por un segundo las cosas antes de contestarle.

-_Las consecuencias, serán de proporciones caóticas. Espero no hayan olvidado que hace algunos meses un portal se abrió en el norte de un continente que lleva por nombre; América. Déjenme decirles que aunque lograron destruirlo, no lo hicieron a tiempo, y varios de mis aliados están listos para acabar con lo que se les ponga en frente, apenas de yo la orden_.-El grupo entero pareció sorprendido con la confesión del enemigo y se miraron unos a otro.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-cuestionó Mimí.

-_En este momento un gran grupo de mis seguidores están dispersos en la ciudad de Odaiba, si no lo entregan a las nueve en punto, les daré la orden de atacar. Eso es lo que digo, solo imagínenselo; en cada calle, cada callejón, cada terraza, sobre volando el suelo, aguardando en las alcantarillas, digimons a la espera de una orden para iniciar con el ataque que acabara con la desafortunada ciudad de Odaiba, y todos su desdichados habitantes .Están advertidos, tienen cerca de una hora para decidir ¿Que vale más? ¿La vida de todos los ciudadanos de Odaiba, o la vida de un ser insignificante como el que busco?_-Luego de esas palabras la pantalla de la computadora se volvió a apagar. El silencio se hiso presente en ese precisó instante. Nadie tenía nada que decir, o todos temían que alguien fuera a decir algo que terminara por ser apoyado pro varios otros.

-¿Qué hacemos?-dijo finalmente la pequeña Suzie Wong, manifestando aquella pregunta que estaba en mente de todos los de ahí. Ya formulada dicha pregunta lo que faltaba era darle una respuesta, y esa era la parte más difícil.

-Odaiba es una ciudad muy grande, tiene cerca de cien mil habitantes.-dijo Ken en tono bajo, pero que todos escucharon.

¿Y con eso que quieres decir? ¿Qué entreguemos a nuestro, "protegido" a ese digimon?-. Le pregunto Takato mostrándose indignado.

-No he dicho eso, y además ni siquiera sabemos quien es el supuesto protegido del que habla Myotismon.

-¿Y si lo supiéramos?-preguntó Rika-. En caso de que supiéramos quien es… ¿Qué haríamos?, ¿Lo entregaríamos?-Aunque todos parecían tener una respuesta para esa pregunta, todos callaron. Rika pareció complacida con ello, pero no la dejaron seguir hablando.

-Cien mil personas o un Tamer, ¿Qué vale más?-se aventuro a decir Ryo.

-¿Qué?, ¿De verdad lo estas considerando?-le pregunto Takato molesto con ese chico.

-Solo digo que… es mucha gente, y nosotros entramos en esto dispuestos a dar la vida por defender a la gente de amenazas como esta, solo remarco que… es nuestro compromiso…

-Y también lo es el defender a todos, eso incluye defendernos entre nosotros- protestó Davis-. No podeos ofrecerle a Myotismon a uno de los nuestros.

-¿Entonces le ofrecemos una ciudad entera?-opinó Ken-. Él tiene razón, aceptamos este trabajo a sabias de que podía costarnos la vida, no creo que ninguno aquí haya sido reclutado con mentiras, en esa ciudad hay mucha gente que podría morir si no actuamos.

-Creo que están en lo cierto-. Dijo Cody aunque de modo apenado, parecía no querer defender esa postura, peor aun así lo hacia.

-¡¿Tu también Cody? ¡¿Que demonios les pasa a todos ustedes?-estalló Davis.

-¡Mi abuelo y mi madre están en la ciudad, de acuerdo!-. Confesó el chico.

-¡También mis padres y mi hermana!-Le respondió Davis. Aquello termino por dar fin a la discusión, aunque el problema seguía sin estar resuelto. Cody bajo la mirada entristecido pero resistiéndose a mostrar su estado de animo, mientras que Davis desvió la mirada a un encolerizado, pero igualmente evadiendo la tristeza que lo embargaba.

-Es obvio que esto no nos llevar a nada-. Reclamó Rika- Como decía, si supiéramos quien es "El protegido", ¿lo entregaríamos?

-Rika, deja de insistir, por favor-. Le pidió Taichi.

-¡No Kamiya!-le respondió con fuerza-¿Si tu supieras quien es "El protegido", lo entregarías?-le pregunto mirándolo fijamente. Se encontraban frente a frente. Taichi sentado sobre la mesa de madera y cruzado de brazos, y Rika en medio del círculo que se había formado con los Tamers y sus compañeros. Taichi desvió la mirada para clavarla en el suelo por un momento y luego dejo salir una pequeña risa. Miró nuevamente a la pelirroja que permanecía firme con los brazos colgándole a los lados y los puños cerrados con fuerza y se separo de la mesa.

-No-le respondió-. No lo entregaría aunque me costara la vida ya que resulta ser un miembro de este equipo.-explicó.

-Exactamente-le dio la razón, y se aproximó a él. Se posiciono a su lado y desde ese punto miro a todos y cada uno-. "El protegido" es uno de nosotros, no sabemos quien, solo sabemos que esta en entre grupo ahora, debemos poder confiar entre nosotros, o perderemos, confiare en quien sepa que no me traicionara, y paree ser que Taichi no me traicionara, le doy mi confianza entonces-. Dijo mirando de reojo al chico, y este sonrió.

-Tiene razón-. Concordó T.K.- "El protegido" puede ser cualquiera, puede ser Tai, puede ser Rika, puede ser mi hermano, puedo ser yo, puede ser Hikari, o incluso puede ser Sora, quien no esta aquí en este momento. Dijo que esa persona grandes misterios guarda, y no somos precisamente el grupo de gente más normal del mundo.

-Entonces tal vez no dijo quien era nuestro protegido, para crear una discordia entre nosotros-. Dijo Joe.

-No lo creo, él no sabe quien es "el protegido"-dijo Tai en una voz más alta de la que deseaba decirlo.

-¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad?-preguntó Henri.

-Bueno… pues…

-Hay factores que lo muestran-. Se adelanto a decir Ken-. Si supiera quien es el protegido, entonces lo habría encarado de frente.

-¿Tu crees?-le pregunto Izzy.

-Es muy probable, ¿Por qué otra cosa entonces habría dicho que le agradaba ver a todo el grupo?

-Esta convencido de que nosotros sabemos quien es el elegido-. Concluyó Davis.

-O en su defecto, da por hecho que el elegido se conoce a si mismo. Él debe saber como piensan los humanos, y debe creer que hay una gran posibilidad de que con la amenaza de destrucción a toda la ciudad y de asesinarnos a todos nosotros, el peso de la culpa termine por hacer que "El protegido" se revele a si mismo.

-¿Entonces piensas que la amenaza de un ejercito en la ciudad también sea parte del plan?-dijo Yolei esperando una afirmativa como respuesta.

-No podemos contar con eso-. Dijo Matt quien estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya nos hemos tenido que enfrentar a grandes grupos de sus seguidores, entonces no dudo que tenga a una gran cantidad de ellos listos para atacar como nos dijo, debemos dar por hecho que la amenaza, mientras hablamos, ronda las calles de Odaiba.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?-preguntó Cody y esperó una respuesta. Juri pareció pensar en algo pues alzó la vista al darse cuenta de ello.

-¡Oigan!, podemos usar un señuelo-dijo-Ya que no sabe quien es el elegido, podemos hacer pasar a uno de nosotros como tal, de ese modo Odaiba estaría segura por un momento, y luego podemos poner a salvo a "El protegido".

-No, eso no es opción-. Dijo al momento Taichi-. Lo quiere vivó, pero solo a el-aseguro. Miró en el rostro de varios el deseo de una explicación y no tardo en darla-. Como ya dijimos, tiene un ejercito que lo respalda, y confía plenamente en que su poder es tal que nos destruirá con facilidad, entonces, ¿Por qué no hacerlo de una vez y ahorrarse la negociación?, les diré por qué; por que atacar y asesinar a todos implicaría hacerle daño a "El protegido", pero no quiere arriesgarse a ello. Como no sabe su identidad, no se atreve a atacar, ya que no sabe con quien detenerse, tal vez tenga un modo de saberlo, pero creo que el piensa que no es muy efectivo, entonces, la razón por la que seguimos vivos, es porque "El protegido", sigue estando entre nosotros. Cosa graciosa si lo analizan, ya que entonces, nuestro protegido, es en realidad, quien nos protege a nosotros.

-Ya veo, en cuanto tengan lo que quieren, acaban con nosotros, y destruyen la ciudad si les apetece.- resumió Ryo.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es nuestro plan de acción?-preguntó Suzie, quien parecía muy optimista.

-No lo se, es cosa del líder-. Apuntó Rika mirando al chico a su lado, y de inmediato todos lo miraron a él. El permaneció pensando un rato, y luego asintió como sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

-Primero lo primero, debemos confiar todos en todos, todos para uno y uno para todos, ¿entienden?-dijo y extendió su mano-. Daré mi vida por todos ustedes, aunque no hagan lo mismo, pero me gustaría tener su respaldo-. Agregó el chico y estiro su brazo con la mano abierta. La primera mano en posarse sobre la suya fue la de Mimí. El muchacho la miró y ella le sonrió contenta, y mostrando un cierto orgullo por el chico más maduro que tenia frente a ella. El siguiente fue Matt, Tai lo miró al sentir su mano y este asintió mirándolo con una sonrisa cómplice. Luego Rika y Takato pusieron sus manos sobre la de ellos. El resto hiso lo mismo aunque varios no pudieron pones su mano en el centro, pero si sobre los brazos de los que lo habían logrado. El montón de chicos reunido ahí por primera vez se sintió como un verdadero equipo, y más que eso, todos se sintieron cómodos con esa cercanía, y sintieron verdaderamente que había más que responsabilidad en ese grupo, había algo fundamental; Amistad.

-Bien.-dijeron varios en distintos órdenes.

-Si, bien-. Reafirmó el castaño de las gafas de aviador-. No entregaremos a ninguno de los nuestros. Ahora, eso desatara la rabia de Myotismon, entonces, deberemos encarar a su ejercito. En cuanto sepa lo que decidimos, no estará muy contento, por lo que habrá que pelear con el, nos dirigiremos a la ciudad de Odaiba, y ahí trataremos de libar la batalla con el menor numero de bajas civiles posible, y desde ahora les digo, que ese numero y el único numero que pienso aceptar, es de cero.-Sonrío mientras hablaba y el grupo escuchaba atento. Miró su digivice para revisar la hora y luego volvió a mirar a todos-. Son las ocho con quince minutos, tenemos poco menos de una hora para que Myotismon quiera una respuesta, así que vayan a prepararse.

-¡Si señor!-exclamó Davis mientras el resto solo se retiro, cada quien a sus respectivas a habitaciones para tomar lo que les fuera necesario (que para más de la mitad, la lista incluía su digivice). Taichi vio al chico pelirrojo aproximarse a la mesa para tomar la computadora portátil, pero antes de que lo hiciera Tai lo detuvo.

-Nos contacto con eso, no creo que sea buena idea tenerla cerca-le explicó el castaño. Izzy asintió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, temía que dijeras eso, principalmente porque pienso lo mismo-dicho esto también el pelirrojo abandono el lugar.

Mientras subían las escaleras, todos apresuradamente se toparon con charles que casi fue derribado por todos los chicos y digimons que subían y pasaban a su lado disculpándose. Trato de detenerlos pero ninguno de ellos se detuvo a dar explicaciones a excepción de Takato.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-lo cuestionó el superior de todos en esa mansión.

-¿No te has enterado?, la guerra dio inicio y nos ordenaron prepararnos.-dijo y se marcho.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué guerra?, ¿quien les ordeno prepararse?-pregunto en voz alta esperando que alguien le contestara pero nadie lo hiso, se dio la vuelta y vio frente a el a Kenta quien lo miro un instante.

-Un enemigo nos contacto por computadora, los detalles nos quitan tiempo, así que solo diré que hay un ejercito en la ciudad preparándose en este momento para atacar. En menos de una hora, cuando los relojes marquen las nueve de la mañana el ataque dará inicio. Taichi, el líder de la alianza nos ordeno a nosotros, sus compañeros, que nos preparemos para la batalla.-explicó y luego se retiró para seguir con su cometido. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Charles lo miró aun algo confundido pero luego rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no podía perder tiempo el tampoco. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente casi estrellándose con Tai, a quien por escasos segundos miró directamente a los ojos igual que este a él. Se quedaron de pie mirándose por un instante. Taichi de inmediato distinguió un temor en los ojos de Charles mientras que este, sintió que Taichi comprendía lo que sentía, porque atravesaba algo similar. No se dijeron nada y solamente separaron sus miradas y cada uno siguió su camino.

Matt empujo la puerta sin considerar nada y entró a la habitación de Sora. Aun llevaba puesta la camiseta sin mangas y el pantalón deportivo con que había dormido, pero eso no le importaba. Para su sorpresa, Sora no estaba dormida. La pelirroja ya se encontraba arreglada, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y una blusa blanca con holanes, sobre la cual llevaba una chaqueta de lana marrón. Aunque lo sorprendente para el no era el hallarla ya arreglada y su cuarto ya ordenado, su más grande sorpresa fue ver sobre la cama unas maletas, seguramente llenas con las posesiones materiales de la chica, las cuales ya no veía dispersas en la habitación.

-¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a la habitación de alguien?-Lo reprendió la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-dijo refiriéndose a las maletas en la cama. Sora miró el piso y al volver a verlo mostro decisión y valentía que no poseía en realidad.

-Me voy, no pertenezco a este mundo, así que renuncié.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, el servició hacia esta organización es de por vida!-le dijo sin poder contener su reacción. Sora lo miró mostrando su enfado y luego revisó en una de las maletas. Sacó de esta una hoja y se la extendió al muchacho rubio, quien la tomó.

-Esa hoja dice que soy libre de mi cargo debido a mi perdida de memoria.

-¿Te vas así anda más?-le dijo el muchacho.

-No tengo nada que me detenga, si me disculpas, mi madre esta esperando abajo. Me iré con ella, mi lugar es con mi familia, no aquí en donde no conozco a nadie.

-Para ser objetivos, por tu situación, tampoco conoces a tu propia madre-le dijo el chico sonando a la defensiva. Aquel comentario no le gusto a la pelirroja que apretó el puño con intenciones de golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

-Con ella tengo un lazo, aunque sea sanguíneo, cosa que no tengo en este lugar, por eso me voy con ella.

-Ningún lazo, ¡¿Qué hay de nosotros? Somos como tu familia, ¡tú un día lo dijiste!

-¡Pero ya no lo recuerdo!, ¡Entiende que cualquier cosa que halla dicho o sentido antes ya no existe! ¡Ya no significa nada para mi!-Esas palabras fueron un duro golpe para el rubio. Sintió un intenso dolor que no tenía nada que ver con lo físico, y un nudo se le formo en la garganta. Trató de controlarse para poder seguir hablando con la pelirroja, aunque eso le costaba mucho.

-¿Y que me dices de Biyomon? ¿Has pensado en el dolor que le vas a causar?-le preguntó con voz áspera.

-Esa cosa y yo no tenemos nada que ver, y en realidad, agradecería si nunca la vuelvo a ver, no me importa lo que le pase, regálenlo, o hagan lo que quieran con eso, no me interesa-. Dijo con apatía.

-¡Entonces eso es lo que piensas de mí!-exclamó Biyomon, quien se encontraba afuera de la habitación escuchándolo todo. Matt volteó para ver al digimon en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos desbordando lágrimas y la expresión que mostraba infinita tristeza y un agudo dolor en su interior- Piensas que soy un objeto, y algo que no tiene valor… si es así, ¡Entonces yo tampoco quiero volver a verte! ¡Fuiste mi mejor amiga y la persona más importante en mi vida, pero ahora no eres nada para mí!-le espetó y luego salió corriendo de ahí. Sora intentaba contenerse y evitar mostrar sentimiento alguno mientras que Matt seguía mirando el lugar donde había estado antes Biyomon. Cuando al fin se volteó para ver a sora, reveló que sus ojos también desbordaban lágrimas como los de aquel digimon de sentimientos puros y sinceros.

-Al parecer la Sora que yo conocí se murió, y en su lugar tengo enfrente a una mujer extraña, que lastima, porque la Sora a la que conocí y llegué a querer tanto, era una chica especial, tu solo eres una egoísta y cruel persona-Matt salió de la habitación y dejo a Sora sola, quien sintió una mezcla de sentimientos amargos y un nudo en la garganta que le impidió decir algo antes de que el chico saliera y azotara la puerta una vez que se encontraba afuera.

Taichi se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose la chaqueta (una nueva y no a la que le había cortado las mangas) del uniforme blanco de los Tamers sabiendo que todos los demás se encontraban alistándose para la misión. Mientras se acomodaba el guante de la mano derecha miró a Agumon quien estaba sobre la cama. El mismo salto de esta y camino por la habitación por un instante.

-¿Crees que ganaremos?-le preguntó el muchacho dándole la espalda al digimon que hacia lo mismo.

-Quiero pensar que si, ¿tu que crees?-lo cuestionó ahora el digimon. Taichi giro la cabeza para poder ver al digimon.

-Creo que hay mucho que no hice-le respondió y después se aproximó a la puerta, Agumon asintió y lo siguió.

En la parte baja de la mansión se encontraban reunidos casi todos los integrantes de la alianza, todos con el uniforme que también portaba el castaño. Después de Taichi llegaron T.K. y Matt juntos, y acompañados de sus digimons. Matt parecía menos triste, más no más tranquilo, pues su expresión facial denotaba su furia y frustración. Nadie dijo nada, pensando que era mejor de ese modo, pero ya todos sabían lo de sora, pues varios la habían visto bajar y salir de la mansión cargando varias maletas.

-Todos estamos listos, creo.-le informó Izzy a Taichi esperando ser escuchado por todos los ahí reunidos.

-Muy bien, pues vámonos entonces.

-Espera, Tai, ¿Qué hay de Charles? Se supone que requerimos su autorización para actuar.-informó Ken.

-Lo se pero, algo me dice que no estará en contra de que actuemos, además de que no esta en posición de impedírnoslo, ya que para empezar, ni siquiera esta en este lugar ahora.

-¿Qué?, ¿A dónde fue?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?-lo cuestionó Ryo.

-Hace un rato lo vi, salió de aquí, no se a donde se haya dirigido, pero parecía preocupado por algo.

-Ya recuerdo, cuando le dije lo del ataque reacciono extraño-dijo Kenta haciendo memoria.

-Como sea, no es eso de lo que debemos preocuparnos ahora, ¿cierto?-aclaró Matt con voz frustrada.

-Tienes razón, vámonos ya-. Dijo y dio unos pasos al frente pero en ese momento escucho un ruido extraño. Era como una especie de alarma, sonaba una vez y luego guardaba silenció por un prolongado rato, y volvía a sonar. Supo casi al momento de que se trataba y sin mediar palabra con nadie se adentro en el comedor de la mansión. Sobre la larga mesa de madera aun estaba la computadora de Izzy, de la cual provenía aquel ruido. El castaño giró la cabeza para ver al grupo de chicos y digimons mirándolo con curiosidad. El muchacho volvió la vista al objeto sobre la mesa y luego dijo:

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve en punto-le contesto Takato y luego se quedo en silencio. Taichi hiso un gesto que nadie pudo apreciar pues seguía sin mirarlos, y luego agregó:

-¿Hay vehículos en este lugar verdad?

-Si, algunas camionetas, y creo que dos camiones especiales-le informo T.K.

-Sera mejor que guarden las energías hasta llegar a la ciudad, tomen los vehículos, divídanse en dos grupos, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe conducir?-cuestionó el castaño sin apartar la vista del objeto ruidoso en la mesa.

-Si, yo se, no te preocupes-le dijo Ryo de inmediato.

-Yo también-dijo Matt antes de que cualquier otro pudiera contestar.

-Vayan entonces, yo los alcanzare en cuanto pueda, primero debo arreglar esto

-¿No quieres que te esperemos?-lo cuestionó Henri.

-No, váyanse, lo entretendré un rato, mientras ustedes vayan al centro de la ciudad desde donde les será más fácil llegar a cualquier lugar supongo. Izzy, Joe, ¿alertaron a los demás Tamers en la ciudad de lo que ocurre?

-Si, pero como esperábamos, nadie nos creyó- le contesto el joven de cabellera azul.

-Era de esperarse, de todos modos, no los tomara muy de sorpresa cuando todo de inicio, eso ayudara, pero lo principal es que ustedes acudan a ayudar a la gente, tengan cuidado, me reuniré con ustedes lo antes posible.

-Ok-fue lo único que respondió Ryo observando al castaño y tratando de adivinar en que estaba pensando, aunque de nada sirvió claro esta-muy bien, todos, ya escucharon, ¡vámonos!-Todos abandonaron el lugar dejando solo a Taichi frente a la computadora. Dudo por un momento, pero después la tomo y abrió. La pantalla mostraba un sobre que parpadeaba. Lo miró por un instante hasta que decidió presionar la tecla "ENTER" y abrir aquel sobre.

_-Vaya, pensé que no se dignarían a contestar, ¿Dónde esta el resto del grupo?, ¿Dónde esta a quien busco?-_cuestionó Myotismon sin perder tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy yo el supuesto protegido?-le planteó el muchacho. Myotismon sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo y luego comenzó a reírse.

-_Sé que no se trata de ti, eso lo supimos desde el ataque de los Ogremons en la mansión, ¿recuerdas?_-le dijo y el muchacho de inmediato recordó aquel suceso-_lo que si sé, es que tu debes de tener algo que ver con ese ser, y si estas aquí… tal vez sea para entregármelo_-esta vez quien sonrió y después comenzó a reír fue el muchacho. Myotismon y Agumon lo observaron hasta que dejo de reír y después comenzó a hablar.

-Estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a traicionar a uno de los míos, ninguno de nosotros lo hará, nos protegemos entre nosotros.

-_Creo que no fui claro con mis anteriores advertencias, entréguenme a ese ser, o todos morirán._

-Creo que yo no fui claro en lo que dije antes, escucha bien por favor-dijo y luego golpeo con las palmas la mesa con toda su fuerza haciendo temblar la computadora y luego acercó su cara a la pantalla-. ¡No te entregaremos a ninguno de los nuestros!

-_Cometen un grave error_-le dijo- _¿Por qué proteger a ese ser? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que se aferran a proteger una vida insignificante, y en el proceso arriesgar las suyas?_-le dijo el ser con voz burlona. Taichi dejo salir una pequeña risa mientras lo veía sonriendo de una manera que denotaba su despreció hacia ese digimon.

-Que lastima me das-le dijo y Myotismon pareció contrariado al escucharlo-nosotros nos protegemos, nos cuidamos, porque somos amigos, ¿sabes lo que es eso?, lo dudo, seguramente jamás has tenido algo parecido a un amigo, solo te rodeas de lacayos que obedecen tus ordenes por miedo, pero que en realidad no tienen ni una pisca de lealtad hacia ti. Tienes un ejército, un ejército de falsos que solo esperan el día de tu muerte para ser libres.

-_Te equivocas, esos "falsos", me siguen por la promesa de riquezas inimaginables, por ello me dan su lealtad, me venden su lealtad, y si su obediencia se debe al miedo que sienten hacia mi, eso es mejor, ya que el miedo es la mejor herramienta, siempre lo ha sido, y lo será también ahora, tu corazón guarda miedo, lo se, no quieres morir, todos le temen a la muerte, te prometo dejar que vivas, si me entregas a aquel ser al que busco._

-No pierdas tu tiempo, no funcionara ese cuento conmigo-le aseguro el chico- mi corazón no alberga miedo, alberga la esperanza de vencerte, y de proteger a esa persona, para que no caiga en tus garras, y si para ello, debo dar la vida, acepto gustoso.-Taichi creyó que con ello haría enfadar a Myotismon, pero su expresión fue de sorpresa al ver que el digimon de pálida piel sonreía como victorioso. Estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se debía eso cuando sintió un escalofrió que recorría y entumecía todo su cuerpo. Sintió una gran dificultad al intentar respirar, y todo su cuerpo pesaba. Su alrededor comenzó a tornarse oscuro y ya no era capaz ni de parpadear, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para el y para Agumon que permanecía inerte, de pie, enfrente de él. Pero lo más extraño era que Myotismon parecía no verse afectado por lo que sea que estuviera pasando, pues se movía con total libertad y levanto una de sus manos la cual estiró con fuerza y atravesó la pantalla de la computadora incrustándose en el pecho del muchacho que sintió como si un cuchillo lo hubiera atravesado.

-Tu corazón no alberga el miedo a morir, pero si alberga el miedo de que ese ser muera ¿verdad?, así que un sentimiento a nacido en tu interior por proteger a aquella persona, y debe ser un cariño muy grande para que quieras arriesgarlo todo con tal de defender su vida, veamos por quien sientes tanto afecto-dijo y movió su mano lo que intensifico el dolor del chico que sintió como si rasgaran su corazón y literalmente este se partiera en dos. En el momento en que el dolor era más intenso se desvaneció de golpe, como si hubiera despertado de un profundo y muy realista sueño. Incluso se palpo el pecho para cerciorarse por completo de que no había herida alguna en el. Y para su suerte no la había.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto al ser que permanecía en la pantalla observándolo.

-Así que se trata de una niña, bien, ahora que se de quien se trata, su estúpido plan de confundirme y obligarme a no atacar, no servirá de nada, muchas gracias Taichi Kamiya, gracias a ti, la destrucción de la raza humana esta muy próxima.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!-exclamo y le dio un puñetazo a la pantalla de la computadora rompiendo el cristal de esta. Se froto la mano sintiéndose estúpido y camino alejándose de la mesa, cuando volvió a sentir una extraña sensación, pero no como la anterior, esta se debía al presentimiento de que era observado, rápidamente pudo distinguir a un hombre que estaba recargado en la pared, de modo muy similar al que acostumbraba hacerlo Matt.

-James-dijo el muchacho observándolo. Agumon se acercó al chico y encaro a James junto con el.

-No fue, una muy brillante idea el querer confrontar a Myotismon cara a cara, él es un ser de suma inteligencia, puede manipular casi cualquier situación a su antojo, y valerse de esta para obtener lo que quiere, ahora tiene lo que necesitaba.

-¿Y que es eso que el necesitaba?-le preguntó temiendo saber la respuesta.

-Quisiste enfrentarlo, porque te preocupas mas por aquel ser, y de este modo él supo como enterarse de la identidad del mismo; valiéndose de los sentimientos humanos. Y debido a esto, él va tras la persona a la que más amas, o sea, aquella con la que tienes un lazo muy fuerte y significativo- Tai empalideció al escucharlo.

-No, debo irme, debo ir con los demás-dijo y se preparo para salir corriendo y tratar de alcanzar a los suyos.

-No servirá eso, ellos ya están bastante lejos, deberás ir por tu cuenta.

-¡Demonios!, ¿Tu no puedes hacer algo por llevarme a ese lugar?-le preguntó.

-Lo siento, puedo hacerlo, pero no debo interferir directamente, si lo hiciera, me pondría al descubierto, además me temo que va en contra de mi programación.

-¡Carajo!, tengo que llegar con los demás cuanto antes.

-Pues te sugiero que en vez de maldecir te vayas ya.-le dijo James y el muchacho asintió e indicó a Agumon que debían irse-Buena suerte Kamiya,-susurro el hombre antes de desvanecerse.

**Plaza este de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

Debajo de la plaza este de la ciudad de Odaiba, era donde se ubicaba una especie de madriguera construida por el ser diabólico que había llegado a ese país meses atrás. Varios digimons se movían por las alcantarillas y túneles subterráneos de la ciudad, los cuales habían conectado a su madriguera con la finalidad de moverse con total libertad por todos lados. En la madriguera permanecían menos de la mitad de los digimons que normalmente la habitaban, pues el resto estaba disperso en la ciudad. En una gran camara, de piso tapizado con piedras laborosamente pulidas para formar un firme piso, y cuyo techo aun dejaba ver varias de las raíces de los arboles más antiguos que había en la superficie de aquel lugar se encontraba el ser diabólico que había contactado a los Tamers; Myotismon.

El ser vestido con un traje y que llevaba una capa que le confería la imagen más cliché de un vampiro caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras que uno de sus sirvientes permanecía observándolo, aleteando con sus alas de murciélago para estar a su altura y sin apartarle ni un momento la vista le dijo:

-Señor, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-el ser de cuerpo esférico y piernas cortas con tres dedos, cada uno con una afilada y larga garra, esperó una respuesta mientras que el digimon de aspecto casi humano solo siguió caminando describiendo un circulo en el piso.

-Alerta a todos, que de inicio la destrucción de esta ciudad-dijo con total naturalidad. El digimon que lo acompañaba asintió y luego se retiro volando a prisa. Salió de aquella camara y se acercó a un digimon parecido a un antiguó Samurái.

-Que la masacre inicie, es la orden que nuestro señor Myotismon a dado-le informo al digimon que asintió y luego comenzó a moverse.

-Entendido DemiDevimon, alistare a mis tropas.-dijo y se dispuso a retirarse.

**Autopista interestatal de Odaiba, en Japón.**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

Charles volvió a marcar el número telefónico que ya se había grabado de tanto hacerlo en ese momento. Por un momento se cuestionó el tener el numero correcto, pero no tardo mucho en auto convencerse de que no seria así de descuidado con algo tan importante para el. Espero a que esta vez funcionara mientras seguía oprimiendo con fuerza la bocina de su automóvil esperando a que comenzaran a moverse los vehículos frente a él. Maldijo al no obtener respuesta nuevamente del teléfono ni de los automóviles y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el volante del auto frustrado y a punto de rendirse. Levanto un poco la vista, lo suficiente para ver aquella fotografía que llevaba siempre en el tablero de su automóvil, y al verla, supo que era demasiado pronto para rendirse. Volvió a intentar, esta vez, busco en la agenda del teléfono un numero que nunca pensó que marcaria. Oprimió en la pantalla la señal que decía "llamar" y espero por un momento.

_-¿Bueno?_-escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea y resoplo un poco aliviado-¿Quién rayos es?

-Takeshi, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, quiero que me pases a Sayuri.

_-¿Charles, eres tu?, ¿Qué rayos quieres con Sayuri?-_El hombre de traje estaba a punto de decirle que no hiciera preguntas y acatara lo que él le decía, cuando logro distinguir una voz femenina que al parecer dijo algo como; "no te preocupes, esta bien". Espero por un momento y luego logro escuchar la voz de aquella mujer_-. Hola charles, ¿Qué quieres ahora?, ¿Por qué marcaste al celular de Takeshi, y de donde sacaste el numero?-_le pregunto con apatía pero intentando sonar lo más cortes posible.

-Sal de la ciudad, ahora mismo-le dijo sin más explicaciones.

_-¡¿Qué?, ¿pero de que hablas?_-lo cuestiono ella, con un tono de voz molesto.

-No pidas explicaciones, solo has lo que te digo, toma lo necesario y vete de la ciudad, luego te diré todo, lo prometo.

_-¿Y supongo que quieres que confié en ti verdad?, lo siento charles, pero hace años que deje de creer en tus mentiras_.- Charles dejo escapar de su boca un cansado suspiro y luego se sereno para seguir hablando.

-Sayuri, aunque tu no lo creas, jamás te mentí en mi vida, ahora por favor, deja de comportarte como una niña y sal de la ciudad en cuanto puedas.

_-¡No pienso irme solo porque al señor "muy ocupado para llegar a cenar cada noche en seis años" se le antoja, y no pienses que puedes manipularme porque…!_

-¡Sayuri, la ciudad entera esta en peligro, es cuestión de vida o muerte!-le espetó con un grito que debió aturdirla pues solo se escuchaba su respiración lenta, profunda y con claridad, por lo que Charles dedujo que se había quedado literalmente con la boca abierta-. Escúchame con atención, toma a Malcolm y ambos salgan de la ciudad ahora mismo.-durante un largo rato no logro escuchar nada, pero sabia que ella lo había escuchado.

-_Charles… ya no puedo creerte, aunque quisiera hacerlo, no puedo, es lo que tu mismo provocaste_.

-Sayuri, no me interesa en este momento los problemas entre tu y yo que nos llevaron divorciarnos-dijo con voz lastimera y ruda-ahora por lo que más quieras, solo pon a mi hijo a salvo, y luego ódiame tanto como te plazca-gritó y antes de recibir una respuesta una explosión unos metros adelante llamaron su atención.

_-¿Charles?, ¿Charles que fue eso? ¡Charles!-_lo llamaba con preocupación la mujer por el teléfono pero el hombre no presto atención. Salió del vehículo con el teléfono en la mano observando la nube de humo que se alzaba a unos metros de distancia. Varias personas lo habían imitado y observaban el resultado de la explosión de un automóvil. Charles escucho un rígido muy conocido para el por los años de su juventud en que había sido un gran Tamer y elevo la vista al cielo para ver a un par de Devidramons volando y lanzando un rayo de color rojo desde sus ojos que al chocar con el concreto de la autopista causaba grandes daños en ella. La gente comenzó a correr horrorizada i entre la multitud charles comenzó a alejarse abriéndose paso entre la gente con agiles maniobras para ponerse a salvo. Los rayos de uno de los Devidramons tocaron uno de los automóviles el cual explotó y a este le siguieron varios otros. Charles miró atrás por un momento y logro percatarse de la gran ola de destrucción que comenzaba. Una de las explosiones fue tan cerca de él que lo ando a volar varios metros y aterrizo sobre una pila de escombros.

Aquella autopista se volvió el escenario de una total destrucción, de la cual muchas personas se alejaban y muchas otras no podían hacerlo. Los automóviles explotando y ardiendo además del dañado concreto de la autopista prácticamente destruida podían apreciarse incluso a gran distancia del lugar, y los gritos de pánico también podían escucharse.

-¡¿Charles?, ¿que fueron todos esos gritos y explosiones? ¡Contéstame!, ¡Charles!-se seguía escuchando en el celular que el hombre que se encontraba sobre los escombros había dejado caer. Esto lo ayudo a recuperar el conocimiento, y ver el deteriorado panorama que lo rodeaba.

**Centro de la ciudad de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081 **

Desde el centro de la ciudad lograba apreciarse el humo que se alzaba en el cielo, eso no era una buena señal para muchos, pero para unos cuantos, aparentes seres humanos y criaturas que habían pasado desapercibidas durante un largo rato, esa era la señal propicia para iniciar con lo que de ante mano ya tenían preparado para ese momento. Mientras que muchas personas miraban al cielo varios de estos seres se revelaron sin tapujo alguno avanzando a paso decidido entre el bullicio. Fueron varios, es cierto, los que notaron desde el principio pues en ningún momento habían dejado de ver a aquellos que (con razón) a su parecer lucían sospechosos. Un gran grupo de Devidramons acompañados también de otras dos clases de digimons dragones. Uno de piel negra, escarpadas alas sin piernas y con brazos como pinzas de metal; Gigadramon. Elk otro, muy parecido al primero, pero con la excepción de que su piel era naranja; Megadramon.

De las alcantarillas salió un grupo de digimons que aprecian Samuráis y que apenas aparecer comenzaron a atacar todo a su alrededor con sus afiladas espadas, cortando todo a su paso; eran Musyamons. Al mismo tiempo que estos digimons comenzaban a crear estragos, un enjambre de Flymons comenzó a descender y a salir de entre los arboles más gruesos de la ciudad. Atacando con sus aguijones.

El pasó de los Rockmons, seres grandes con apariencia como de reptiles que caminaban en dos patas y cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho casi solo de piedra, resonaban con fuerza en las calles que pisaban. Varias bolas de fuego de un tono azul comenzaron a caer desde el cielo, producto de un digimon de aspecto casi humano con una mascara metálica que cubría su rostro y dejaba ver una cabellera azulada. El ser que también llevaba una cadena en sus manos era un SkullMeramon que disfrutaba de la vista desde un elevado edificio y lanzaba bolas de fuego con la esperanza de causar mayores daños.

Aquel endemoniado ejército comenzaba a tomar la ciudad, obligando a sus habitantes a huir de ellos sin que nadie pudiera enfrentarles. Varios de los Tamers que se encontraban cerca acudieron a la batalla, aunque muchos de ellos fueron derrotados casi al instante. Otros cuantos seguían resistiendo, esperando un milagro que los sacara de ese aprieto.

**Aeropuerto de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

-Te encantara Sapporo-decía la mujer a su acompañante, una chica pelirroja-, el departamento que tengo ahí es precioso y veras que pronto te sentirás cómoda ahí, me asegurare de que todo este en orden para que te sientas como en casa, por que eso será desde ahora en adelante ese lugar, tu casa, conmigo y…

Sora casi no prestaba atención a las palabras de su madre, pese a que ella misma había insistido bastante en que platicaran, su mente seguía recordándole aquel suceso con el chico rubio llamado Matt, y el ser que resultaba ser un digimon al que ella no recordaba, pero que al parecer ese ser si sabia quien era ella, y no solo eso, sino que parecía ser que de verdad era muy apegado a ella. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de desviar esas ideas que solo la confundían más. Su madre por supuesto que noto la reacción de la pelirroja y en ese momento dejo de hablar para prestarle toda su atención a la chica que en ese momento la necesitaba más que nunca.

-Hija, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto la mujer a la chica que solo cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, estoy bien, no pasa nada-aseguro ella aunque a su madre, esa respuesta no le pareció nada convincente.

-Soy tu madre, se cuando mientes sora, por favor, ¿dime que sucede?-la joven dudo por un momento, pero considero que era buena idea el hablar con aquella mujer.

-Dime ¿Qué pensaba yo con respecto a ser una Tamer?-le preguntó y de inmediato la expresión de su madre cambio y se volvió más seria.

-Creí que ya habías tomado la decisión de renunciar a eso-le dijo la mujer.

-Y lo hice, pero, por favor, quiero saber que es lo que sentía yo al ser una Tamer.

-Hija, olvida eso de una vez…

-Por favor, mamá-insistió ella- Ya olvide muchas cosas, no quiero olvidar nada más, y es importante para mi saberlo-Su madre desvió la mirada como huyendo de ese interrogatorio lo que solo frustro a la chica que dejo de mirarla y fijo su vista al frente tratando de dar ella misma con la respuesta.

-El día que conociste a ese compañero tuyo-comenzó la mujer de repente, ganando toda la atención de la pelirroja al instante-te veías sumamente feliz. No dejabas de charlar con ese digimon, comer jugar reír, dormir, todo lo hacías con el y en cuanto llegaron los de esa organización a ofrecerte el que te unieras, me rogaste por varios días el que te dejara hacerlo, hasta que al final accedí, con tu promesa de que anda te pasaría, y déjame decirte que con esto que te sucedió faltaste a tu promesa.-aprovecho para decirle aquella mujer.

-¿Me lo estas reprochando?-dijo ella sonando a la defensiva.

-No, solo digo, que esta vez tuviste suerte, si, perdiste la memoria, pero sigues vida- _"Al parecer la Sora que yo conocí se murió, y en su lugar tengo enfrente a una mujer extraña". _Recordó las palabras del muchacho rubio-. Por eso creo, y deberías creerlo tu también, que es mejor el que dejes esa organización de una vez, y para siempre, es mejor que ya no les prestes atención, para nada, así estaremos mejor, así estrás más segura.-le dijo la mujer esperando el haber convencido a su hija, la cual no dijo nada, solo se quedo atónita analizándolo todo. Trato de relajarse y despejar su mente, por lo que puso su atención en el televisor de ese lugar, justo a tiempo.

-Un boletín informativo especial-escucho, al igual que casi todos ahí, que dijeron en la tele-. El centro de la ciudad de Odaiba se ha convertido en un caos, luego de que un misterioso grupo de seres conocidos como digimons, comenzaran a crear disturbios sin nadie capaz de controlarlos. Los seres han tomado el control de toda la parte central de la ciudad, y avanzan apresuradamente a las regiones, norte, sur, este y oeste. Les pedimos a todos nuestros televidentes, que no salgan de sus casas, oficinas, ni ningún lugar seguro en que estén, y si están en la calle, busquen refugió en algún edifico, se espera la acción del ejercito contra esta amenaza, o la intervención del grupo de personas especiales conocidas como Tamers, para controlar la situación.-Luego de oír eso, dejo de prestarle atención ala televisión y comenzó a pensar en lo que debía hacer. Se levanto de su asiento y miró a su madre, la cual negó con la cabeza sabiendo o percibiendo que algo malo venia a continuación. Pero la chica no pudo decir nada, pues en ese preciso momento, uno de los enormes ventanales del aeropuerto se rompió, destrozándose en varios fragmentos y permitiendo la entrada a un montón de seres flotantes con apariencia de fantasmas. Sora permaneció en el suelo observando a aquellos seres entrar y destrozar todo a su paso, además de aterrorizar a todos.

**Centro de la ciudad de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

El caos que se desarrollaba en el centro de la ciudad aumentaba a cada momento. La mayoría de los automóviles ya habían sido destruidos, muchas de las personas habían sido recluidas en edificios custodiados por digimons de diferentes tipos, y en el cielo sobre volaban los Devidramons, Megadramons y Gigadramons que vigilaban desde el aire la desdichada ciudad de Odaiba. Los Musyamons seguían avanzando destruyéndolo todo y cortando tanto como sus afiladas espadas podían. Uno de ellos se separo del grupo al ver algo que llamó su atención. Una pequeña, de cuatro o cinco años, con la ropa y el rostro manchados de polvo, lloraba y gritaba "mamá" intentando encontrar a la mujer que le había dado la vida. El digimon sonrió de manera macabra al ver a la indefensa criatura en medio de la calle. Se preparo desde la distancia de más de veinte metros y luego emprendió la carrera La niña, que estaba en medio del cruce de dos caminos miró al digimon corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, cargando la espada en sus manos y el miedo la petrificó, impidiéndole hacer algo para evitar aquel cruel final. El digimon ya estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia para poder cortar el cuerpo de la niña con su espada cuando giro ligeramente la cabeza para ver un imponente vehículo acercándose por el camino que atravesaba el que él había seguido.

-¡Disparo!-Escucho que exclamaron desde el vehículo y centésimas después una bola de energía verde se estrelló contra su cara, desviándolo de su objetivo y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. El vehículo se detuvo justo al lado de la niña, derrapando para frenar, por lo que la puerta quedo del lado en que se encontraba la niña. Esta se abrió y de inmediato Mimí tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la llevo al interior del vehículo donde la dejó.

-Tranquila pequeña, aquí estarás bien-le dijo para tranquilizar a la niña mientras que detrás de ella el digimon Samurái se ponía de pie y se preparaba para tacarla. Dio un grito de guerra que alerto ala chica que se giró para ver como el digimon era golpeado por el otro vehículo especial, conducido por Matt.

-Ten más cuidado ¿quieres?-le dijo desde el altavoz que tenia el vehículo. De ambos vehículos especiales de gran tamaño y muy bien reforzados salieron varios de los Tamers, mientras que otros cuantos se quedaron en el vehículo.

No tardaron en aparecer más Musyamons que iban en ayuda para su compañero, y en el cielo dos Devidramons sobrevolaban a la espera de poder atacar. Meramons, Tyranomons, Ogremons y Rockmons aparecieron rodeando al grupo listos para atacarles. Uno de los Musyamons dejo de esperar y se abalanzó contra el grupo. Pero fue recibido por Stingmon quien le dio una patada en el pecho y lo hiso retroceder un par de metros, y antes de caer preparo su aguijón tan afilado como una espada y lo chavo e su estomago.

-¿Eso no te parece que fue algo cruel?-reprendió Yolei a Ken.

-Tal vez, pero son ellos o somos nosotros, tenlo claro y sobrevivirás.-le dijo simplemente. Al ver aquella escena el resto de los digimons se apresuró para atacarles. Ninguno perdió tiempo e hicieron digievolucionar a sus compañeros quienes salieron en su defensa. Kyubimon atacó a un par de Musyamons mientras Growlmon hacia lo propio. Aquilamon se elevó aleteando con fuerza para hacerles frente a los digimons aéreos que estaban al acecho, y fue apoyada por Gargomon, la digievolucion del Terriermon de Henri quien comenzó a disparar con las metralletas que llevaba en vez de manos. Garurumon comenzó una fiera pelea contra un Meramon, mientras Kabuterimon y Toguemon peleaban mano a mano contra uno de los Tyranomons. Strikedramon peleaba contra otro de los enormes dinosaurios rojos con el apoyo de Turuiemon, un digimon con apariencia de conejo que llevaba un traje naranja y que era la digievolucion del compañero de Suzie. Ankylomon y Gatomon peleaban contra otro Devidramon lo que no les resultaba fácil por la habilidad del enemigo de poder volar.

T.K. observaba a su alrededor a sus compañeros combatir y sintió deseos de ayudar, cuando un Musyamon intento asesinarlo con su espada, pero por fortuna logro reaccionar a tiempo, arrojándose hacia un lado, pero quedando en el suelo sin la posibilidad de levantarse por los constantes ataques con la espada del Musyamon que reía jugando con su siguiente victima.

-¿Qué sucede niño?, ¿no sabes pelear?, anda, ¡pelea, pelea como un hombre! ¿o acaso no tienes honor?

-¿Un ser despreciable que ataca a un hombre sin dejar que este se levante habla sobre honor? Que ridículo-dijo una voz perteneciente a una persona detrás de Musyamon, lo que le hiso cesar con sus ataques y quedarse serio dándole la espalda a su nuevo enemigo.

-¿Qué acaso tu amigo no puede pelear sus peleas?, ¿tan patético es?

-No es patético, y es capaz de vencerte, claro esta, pero ya que tú agarras ventaja de la debilidad de un rival reo que es justo que yo haga lo mismo.-respondió el muchacho detrás de Musyamon.

-Torpe suicida-dijo antes de girarse blandiendo con rapidez su espada la cual no golpeó con el chico, sino con el brazo de un enorme digimon de piel naranja, que lo miraba con rabia y defendía a su compañero.

-¿No te parece justo que alguien más grande que tu sea tu rival verdad?, debiste pensar eso antes de intentar matar a uno de nuestros amigos, ¿verdad Greymon?-el digimon rugió y luego tomo con su mano uno de los brazos de Musyamon. Lo levanto y se irguió levantando dos metros del suelo al digimon que se quejaba. Greymon rugió de nuevo y luego lanzó con fuerza al digimon haciendo que se estrellara contra un edificó. Su rugido impuso un silenció momentáneo en que todos los digimons que estaban cerca le prestaron atención, y este sirvió a los Tamers para que sus digimons atacaran mientras estaban todos los rivales o la mayoría de ellos, distraídos con la imagen del enorme digimon naranja.

-Que bueno que te nos unes Taichi-dijo Ryo acercándose al chico y extendiendo su mano para que se dieran un apretón, que el castaño no despreció.

-Si, disculpen, se me hiso un poco tarde-explicó el chico, y en ese momento un Rockmon salió de entre un montón de escombro y trato de atacar a Taichi pero en ese momento su garganta fue atravesada por una flecha que lo inmovilizo y mato al instante. Varios metros a la distancia se encontraban Kouta y su compañero digimon cambiando a paso lento acercándose al chico. El muchacho de cabellera larga y negra vestía un pantalón vaquero y una chaqueta de cuero café.

-¿Kouta? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si, también e alegra verte, a, y no fue nada, sé que tu también me habrías salvad la vida-dijo el muchacho mientras sonreía alegre y relajado.-la situación se ve aun peor de cerca.-dijo el muchacho observando los alrededores.

-¿De cerca?, ¿desde donde observas?-lo cuestionó Rika.

-Nos encontrábamos en uno de los bosques aledaños a esta ciudad y vimos desde la distancia el humo que comenzaba a elevarse, no se veía como algo cotidiano así que decidí que valía la pena investigar, y me tope con toda la autopista interestatal destruida.

-Si, ellos avanzan rápido, no podemos perder tiempo-dijo Henri apreciando la destrucción en todo lados.

-Debemos actuar-dijo Takato-no podemos permanecer quietos ante esto.

-Si, lo se, por eso decidí venir-aprovecho para decir Kouta-¿y donde esta Jijimon?-preguntó.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-lo cuestionó Joe.

-Bueno, ese viejo tiene muy buenas ideas cuando se trata de cosas como esta, tal vez tenga un plan que en algo nos ayude.

-No necesitamos un plan, actuaremos en contra de todo enemigo, punto, eso es lo único que debemos saber.-dijo el castaño líder de la alianza.

-Siempre impulsivo verdad Taichi-se quejó Kouta.

-no es momento de pelear-se apresuró a decir Mimí para que Taichi no dijera nada-miren-dijo señalando a una gran distancia a varios grupos de digimons movilizándose. Pudieron apreciar más digimons voladores en el cielo, y también otros tipos de digimons moviéndose entre los edificios de la ciudad.

-Ay, carajo, esto, es imposible que acabe bien.-dijo Kouta analizando todo eso. Un ruido llamo su atención y pudieron ver a cuatro Mammothmons preparándose para embestir juntos.

-Alguna vez han estado en una situación que los lleva a pensar; ¿porque carajo me levante de la cama?-dijo Taichi aunque no esperaba que alguien respondiera, y nadie respondió-si bueno, ojala no me hubiera levantado de la cama-dijo casi para si mismo mientras que los Mammothmons comenzaban a moverse en dirección a ellos…

_En el próximo capitulo…_

_-No quedamos muchos en la ciudad, y esto acaba de dar inicio._

_-Bien, hora del nivel ultra, necesitamos atacar con todo._

_-Me confiaron tu seguridad, y no defraudare la confianza puesta en mí._

_-yo vivo, porque la vida es un viaje en el que recolectas conocimiento, la vida te enseña, de diferentes maneras, lo importante s saber aprender._

_-No importa lo que pase, o lo que digas, yo jure y juro estar contigo siempre._

_-… ira tras quien más amo…_

Me costó una buena desvelada, pero espero les guste, esto es todo por el día de hoy, espero disfruten este día, y les mando a todos un respetuoso abrazo con mucho cariño claro esta. Paz mi gente cuídense, y les deseo lo mejor de la vida.

PD: muchas gracias a quienes han apoyado fielmente, muchas gracias a todos quienes dejan reviews, que, aunque no los conteste, sepan que los leo, y que me encanta lo que me dicen, y todos aquellos que han venido pidiendo algo en especifico, o que quieran alguna respuesta en especifica, todo a su debido tiempo, no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa, pero aseguro que todo lo que pregunten, será respondido, de un modo u otro.

Nuevamente gracias, no tengo palabras para describir o que me hacen sentir con su apoyo, de verdad, muchas gracias, y yo seguiré escribiendo, ustedes sigan leyendo, y dejándome sus comentarios.

Otro abrazo, y no un adiós, sino un hasta luego.


	27. XXVII La fuerza del conocimiento

**Capitulo XXVII**

"**La fuerza del conocimiento y la sinceridad"**

**Centro de la ciudad de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

El pequeño, pero muy fuere grupo de digimons de imponente tamaño y equivalente furia incontrolable comenzó a avanzar y sus pasos eran escuchados a lo largo de toda la calle. Los fuertes estruendos, producto de las inclementes pisadas eran cada vez más cercanos, lo que indicaba que quedaba menos y menos tiempo para actuar, por lo que sin perder más tiempo Greymon y Growlmon avanzaron y detuvieron cada uno a uno de los Mammothmon. Los dos de enfrente embistieron con toda su fuerza a los dos dinosaurios digimon, mientras que los otros dos, embistieron a los primeros para dar más impulso a la fuerza que estaban usando. Ankylomon se apresuró a ayudar y luego también Togemon, equilibrando un poco más las cosas.

-¡Tai, no aguantaran mucho!- le informó Joe. El chico lo miró pero su atención pronto se desvió a otra cosa. En el cielo un par de digimons alados cuya negra piel y rojos ojos les daban un aspecto diabólico, describían círculos sobre ellos preparándose para el ataque aéreo.

-¡Izzy, Yolei!-gritó el chico y señalo los al cielo. Los dos chicos comprendieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Llamaron de inmediato a sus compañeros quienes emprendieron el vuelo para interceptar a los dos digimons que ya habían comenzado a descender. El ave digimon embistió de inmediato a uno de los Devidramons mientras que Kabuterimon esquivo al otro y posicionándose metros arriba de el lanzó un "electro shock" que el digimon logro esquivar. El otro Devidramon logró reponerse del ataque y le regresó la embestida a Aquilamon para luego atacarla con los rayos que lanzaba por sus ojos. El ataque le dio directamente en el pecho y la hiso retroceder hasta casi chocar con Kabuterimon que la esquivó pero al hacerlo perdió de vista a su oponente por el tiempo justo que este necesitó para volar hasta estar detrás del insecto digimon arremeter con una embestida brutal. El otro Devidramon estaba listo para lanzar su rayo para terminar con Kabuterimon cuando fue golpeado por un puño azul, perteneciente a ExVeemon quien después del primer golpe, no perdió tiempo y de inmediato disparo contra el enemigo el rayo que se originaba en su pecho. El otro Devidramon estaba a punto de atacarlo por la espalda cuando fue alcanzado por el aguijón de Stingmon lo que lo hiso comenzar a caer.

Los digimons voladores no tuvieron mucho tiempo de descanso pues de inmediato llego otro par de enemigos. Dos Gigadramons que arremetieron en contra de ExVeemon y Aquilamon apenas llegar. Stingmon y Kabuterimon se dispusieron a unirse a la contienda atacando a los dos digimons pero sin logar causarles mucho daño, y estos respondieron embistiéndolos a gran velocidad impidiéndoles esquivarlos. La pelea aérea se torno aun más complicada debido al alto poder destructivo de aquellos dos enemigos, lo que no les hacia las cosas más sencillas al grupo de digimons de los Tamers, pese a que estos ganaban en numero.

-¡No aguantaran mucho!-dijo Joe observando a los cuatro Mammothmons con los que forcejeaban los enormes digimons a los que se habían unido Ikkakumon y Gargomon.

-Son digimons del nivel ultra, es lógico que su poder sea más elevado que el de nuestros compañeros.-se apresuró a aclarar Izzy.

-Necesitamos entonces que nuestros digimons digievolucionen al siguiente nivel. Matt, Rika, Takato, Henri, ¿escucharon?-preguntó el muchacho y sus compañeros alzaron sus digivice´s. El castaño hiso lo propio pero justo en ese momento otro enemigo ataco. Un digimon insecto de gran tamaño, pelo gris y parecido a un Kuwagamon. El digimon insecto descendió volando a escasos metros del suelo con dirección hacia el grupo de Tamers que de un modo u otro lograron esquivarlo. El digimon se elevo nuevamente y regreso para atacar por segunda vez, esta vez, rozando uno de los vehículos con una de sus afiladas tenazas cortando el metal con suma facilidad. Los chicos lograron esquivarlo nuevamente pero no fue este el caso de Greymon quien estaba concentrado en detener a los enemigos y fue rozado por una de las tenazas del enemigo en el brazo lo que le causo un agudo y profundo dolor que lo hiso disminuir su fuerza. Esto lo aprovecharon los Mammothmons que en ningún momento cesaron su ataque y pudieron en ese momento de debilidad pasar literalmente por encima de los digimons, pisándolos inclementemente con sus enormes patas, depositando sobre ellos sus grandes pesos, y además también arremetiendo en contra de los dos vehículos blindados y casi aplastando a varios de los chicos, entre ellos el castaño líder de la alianza que se arrojó pecho tierra y esquivo en el suelo rodando en varias direcciones las patas de los cuatro enormes digimons. Observó uno de los vehículos preocupado mientras se levantaba y observaba a los Mammothmons a la distancia.

-¡La niña!-exclamó recordando a la pequeña que desde la distancia había logrado ver, siendo salvada por sus compañeros.

-Tranquilo, yo la tengo-dijo una dulce voz de una persona que estaba detrás de él. Era Mimí, quien en brazos sostenía a la niña que se refugiaba escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven castaña. Taichi se aproximó a ella para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

-Eres muy rápida-le dijo el muchacho mientras seguía revisándola de pies a cabeza para cerciorarse de que no estaba herida.

-En cuanto vi que el digimon daño el vehículo, lo presentí.-explicó ella.

-¡Ey, Tortolitos!, lamento arruinar su momento tierno pero, les recuerdo que estamos ante el infierno mismo, así que pórtense como es debido. –exclamó Kouta mientras que vigilaba al digimon insecto que estaba listo para atacar de nuevo, y detrás de el logro ver a los Mammothmon siendo enfrentados por los digimons de la alianza.

-Son digimons de nivel ultra, los Mammothmons, los Gigadramons y el Okuwamon, no podemos contra eso en el nivel en que nos encontramos-le dijo Izzy quien estaba sentado sobre el concreto de la calle revisando los datos de su computadora y al mismo tiempo observando la pelea de su compañero con una expresión de preocupación.

-¡Taichi, ya es hora de que traigas al dinosaurio metálico ¿no crees?-exclamó Kouta haciendo reaccionar al chico que se había quedado solo observando a la castaña.

-Tiene razón, Mimí, pon a salvo a esta niña.-le pidió el muchacho y la castaña de inmediato acató la indicación. El muchacho busco con la mirada a Matt y a Garurumon, quienes le hacían frente junto a Kyubimon y Growlmon a uno de los Mammothmon, por lo que decidió no interferir en eso.

Tomo de su bolsillo su digivice, pero antes de hacer otra cosa notro detrás de el una sombra y al voltearse pudo distinguir una afilada hoja de acero la cual esquivo apartándose de un salto lo que le hiso soltar el digivice que cayó en dirección contraria a la que él había tomado. Al alzar la vista logro ver a un Musyamon que volvió a blandir su espada para cortarlo. El chico se movió hacia un lado y luego el digimon volvió a atacarlo con la intensión de cortarlo a la mitad, pero el castaño salto con asombrosa agilidad y flexionando las piernas en el aire se despegó del suelo más de un metro y medio, para después extender su pierna derecha golpeando en la cara al digimon que trastabilló sin caer mientras el muchacho daba un giro en el aire y caía de pie. Localizó con la mirada el digivice en la calle de inmediato y se lanzó por el, más en ese momento el Musyamon logro verlo y le atinó una patada en el brazo derecho.

El muchacho quedo derribado en el suelo mientras a su alrededor la batalla tenia lugar. El digimon samurái lo miró con desprecio mientras levantaba su espada preparándose para el ataque final.

-Este es tu final niño-dijo antes de blandir su espada para cortar al muchacho y en ese momento un digimon de pelaje amarillo lo embistió y derribo, para después comenzar a golpearlo mientras el samurái estaba en el suelo. El muchacho se puso de pie observando al digimon con apariencia de simio.

Al mismo tiempo de la llegada del digimon simio aparecieron un grupo de cuatro Dobermons que atacaron junto con Ikkakumon y Togemon a otro de los Mammothmons y otros dos eran controlados por Ankylomon, Strikedramon, Gargomon y Greymon, a quienes ayudaron dos Monochromons. El Unimon de Kenta se unió a la batalla aérea junto con el Guardromon de Hirokazu que desde tierra disparo sus misiles apuntando a los Gigadramons que se vieron en medio de las centellantes explosiones. Taichi tuvo un presentimiento que lo perturbo y se dio la vuelta para ver que hacia él se aproximaba un Mammothmon a gran velocidad. Taichi pudo notar un par de cuerpos cubrir la luz del sol por escasos segundos y luego caer frente a él. Eran un par de digimons bípedos que reconoció al verlos aunque estaban de espaldas a él. El primero tenía tres pares de alas cubiertas por blancas plumas y su cabellera rubia caía por su espalda y en la cabeza llevaba un casco de metal. Mientras que el otro digimon tenía una piel naranja con algunas cicatrices y su melena dorada le rodeaba toda la cabeza; se trataba de Angemon y Leomon respectivamente.

-Golpe de Fe-exclamó el ángel.

-Golpe del Rey Bestia-dijo al mismo tiempo en que hablo Angemon preparando su puño como el para expulsar su luminoso ataque al mismo tiempo que el ángel.

Ambos golpearon directamente al digimon creando una luz que cegó a todos en ese lugar. Cuando por fin Taichi logro distinguir lo que había a su alrededor pudo ver a un grupo de hombres que se acercaba a él y a sus compañeros. Los hombres que se acercaban portaban ropas parecidas a las de los militares, pero el chico logro identificar de quienes se trataba. Tomo su digivice del suelo en cuanto lo halló y apunto en direcciona l digimon que lo había salvado del Musyamon que casi lo parte a la mitad.

-_Apemon, es un digimon mamífero de nivel de campeón con varias similitudes morfológicas con los simios, sus técnicas especiales son; Ataque de brazalete legendario y Garra voraz, su nivel de poder es de 19_.-Fueron las palabras que se aparecieron en la pantalla del aparato electrónico. El castaño miró de frente a uno de los hombres que parecía ser el líder. Era alto, de tez morena y su cabeza estaba afeitada. Tenia algunas heridas recientes en el rostro, posiblemente por peleas de ese mismo día-. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó sin rodeos el castaño.

-Podría preguntarles lo mismo-le respondió el hombre observando a los muchachos y a sus compañeros.

-Son los Tamers de ese grupo especial, ¿verdad?-dijo uno de los recién llegados, por su apariencia debía tener unos veinte años, y veía al grupo con una expresión asombrada, como maravilladlo de tenerlos frente a él.

-¿Enserio?, ¿ustedes son los Tamers de la mansión Riuga?-cuestionó el hombre de cabeza rapada.

-Así es, ¿ustedes quienes son?-pregunto el líder del grupo de Tamers.

-Creo que es mejor hablar en otro sitió, les explicaremos todo, vengan-. Dijo el hombre con un tono de misterio y luego fue seguido por todos los Tamers y sus digimons que regresaron a la forma Rookie.

**Aeropuerto de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

Los digimons fantasmas, de nombre Bakemon, luego de causar un gran alboroto y preocupar prácticamente a todos en el aeropuerto comenzaron a agrupar a los presentes y a custodiarlos, vigilándolos para evitar que pudieran hacer algo. Sora permanecía sentada en el frio suelo del aeropuerto, con su madre a un lado aparentemente a punto de caer en una crisis nerviosa, y un par de niños frente a ella que sollozaban aferrándose a su madre. Sora se enterneció al ver esa imagen y recordó las lagrimas de aquella ave a la que había "abandonado" supuestamente en la mansión, y las palabras tan duras que le había dirigido el muchacho rubio. Trató de desviar su atención de eso, aunque no lo logro, y solo consiguió el cuestionarse más y más sobre aquel muchacho y aquel mundo al que había renunciado sin considerar ninguna otra cosa. Se había estado preguntando en una que otra ocasión, si hacia lo correcto, pero en ningún momento con tal curiosidad como la que ahora tenia, y no lograba ocultar o disimular.

-Sabia que algo así pasaría, tarde o temprano-dijo una mujer que estaba al lado de la madre que protegía a sus dos hijos-. Sabia que esas criaturas del infierno llamadas Digimons iban tarde o temprano a causar un gran alboroto, nadie me creyó nunca, y miren ahora con lo que nos enfrentamos.

-Cállate Rin, solo nos ocasionaras más problemas-la reprendió otra mujer, lo suficientemente parecida a la primera como para especular que eran hermanas, y que ella era la menor. Uno de los Bakemons paso sobre volando el grupo en que permanecían y luego que se alejó la mujer volvió a insistir.

-Si la gente no hubiera sido tan ingenua no estaríamos en esta situación, muchos confiaron en que nada sucedería si se creaba comunicación con esos seres, y miren ahora lo que pasa, ellos vienen a conquistarnos-dijo con seguridad la mujer. Sora intento mantenerse callada, pero no lo logró, algo le obligaba a entrar en esa discusión.

-No culpe a toda una raza por las acciones de unos cuantos, no todos están implicados en esto, y de hecho mientras hablamos estoy segura de que varios de los Digimons a los que usted aborrece, luchan por nuestro bien estar.

¿Y tu que vas a saber chiquilla tonta?-le espetó al mujer.

-Oiga, no le permitiré que le hable así a mi hija-le dijo la madre de Sora a la mujer que pareció no ponerle atención.

-Dígale a su hija, que no se meta en lo que no le importa, y en temas de los que no sabe nada.

-Con el debido respeto señora, se más que usted sobre esto-. Aseguro la pelirroja.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que sabes más que yo?, si no eres más que una chiquilla ignorante que vive en las fantasías de cualquier mocosa de tu edad, deja que nosotros los adultos hablemos de cosas que ustedes los niños, no logran comprender.-Dijo estando completamente a la defensiva aquella mujer altanera. Sora miró hacia otro sitió, en realidad para ver si no había Bakemons cerca de ellos.

-Pienso, no, mejor dicho se, que se más que usted sobre los digimons, debido a que yo soy, o más binen fui, una Tamer, y aprendí bastante de los digimons-dijo aunque no recordaba nada de ellos, lo cual equivalía a que en realidad no sabia prácticamente nada. Aun así, sus palabras sirvieron para sorprender y callar a la mujer que solo se indignó y dejó de prestarle atención, e igualmente dejó de quejarse, lo que a Sora le pareció como una victoria a su favor.

-Disculpe, señorita-dijo uno de los niños que momentos atrás había estado llorando.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?-inquirió la pelirroja observando la tímida expresión de la criatura.

-Si usted es una… Tamer-dijo con dificultad esa palabra extraña en su vocabulario-¿en donde esta el digimons que la acompaña?-preguntó el infante dejando a Sora una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo pequeño.-fue la respuesta que le dio la chica.

**Centro de la ciudad de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

Taichi en compañía de varios de sus amigos en una habitación de un edificó desde el cual, les explicaron antes, habían observado el combate en la calle y habían decidido ayudarles. Frente a ellos había una mesa sobre la cual estaba un mapa de la ciudad de Odaiba. En la habitación había otros cuantos hombres con ropa parecida a la de los soldados, y acompañando a Taichi se encontraban cinco chicos de su grupo, Takato, Rika, Ken, Kenta y Ryo, mientras los demás permanecían afuera junto a otros cuantos de los Tamers pertenecientes al grupo del hombre alto que los había llevado hasta ahí.

-Bien, lo que sabemos no es mucho, un grupo de digimons apareció de la nada y desató el caos que ahora vemos en la ciudad. Los digimons parecen no tener mucho afán en acabar con las vidas de los inocentes, ya que solo se han encargado de capturarlos, sabemos de varios que están resguardándose en diferentes lugares por las llamadas de auxilio que hemos recibido. También sabemos que han puesto particular interés en retener a los Tamers de esta ciudad, es obvio suponer el por que.-explico el joven de veinte años llamado Chris.

-Quieren mermar nuestras fuerzas, evitar que nos organicemos.-aclaró Ken y el muchacho asintió.

- No quedamos muchos en la ciudad, y esto acaba de dar inicio, eso es algo preocupante, ¿no les parece?-dijo el líder del grupo, cuyo nombre era Jonathan

-¿Cuántos son en su grupo?-le pregunto Taichi.

-Somos en total quince-le dijo de inmediato-. ¿Tu eres el líder del grupo "Niños elegidos"?-le preguntó a Taichi.

-Así es.

-Muy bien, si se supone que ustedes son el grupo de Tamers más jóvenes y mejor preparados a nivel mundial, me gustaría saber, ¿Cuál es la opinión sobre lo que debemos hacer que tiene el líder de dicho grupo?-Taichi lo miró detectando en su voz cierto recelo como si aquel titulo que tenían ellos considerara que no les correspondía.

-Claro, pero primero, seria usted tan amable de decirme, ¿Qué es lo que tiene en nuestra contra?-pregunto sin tapujos el castaño.

-No tengo nada en su contra, solo considero ridículo el hecho de que unos niños sean considerados la cúspide de nuestra organización.-le respondió sin la menor cordialidad.

-No creo que sea este el momento de discutir esas cosas-dijo Ken con la intensión de calmar el asunto. Jonathan lo miró con un gesto que indicaba que estaba de acuerdo aunque no retiraba sus declaraciones, mientras que Taichi intento evitar que eso le perturbara.

-Usted no cree que podemos manejar esto-dijo el muchacho llamando la atención del hombre-le demostrare que podemos, hacer imposibles es nuestra labor-le aseguró sin la menor duda-. Y en respuesta a su pregunta, mi opinión sobre lo que debemos hacer, mi plan se divide en tres partes, la primera, es tratar de contactar a alguien, que envíen ayuda principalmente para los civiles, hay que sacarlos de aquí, las otras dos partes implican que dividamos nuestro grupo, para que se brinde ayuda a los civiles, se les ponga a salvo y se les saque de la ciudad, y por ultimo, una parte de nosotros combatirá directamente la amenaza y se concentrara en buscar la causa de la misma, en algún punto debe estar aquel o aquello que origina esto, hay que encontrarlo, y detenerlo.

-¿Y como piensas encontrarlo?-lo cuestionó Jonathan.

-Sera difícil, pero confió en que podremos si trabajamos juntos, habrá que revisar toda la ciudad, no creo que estén fuera de Odaiba.-El hombre pareció analizar las cosa por un momento hasta que finalmente asintió.

-Muy bien, lo haremos a tu modo, ya que al parecer a los altos mandos les pareces que un niño es capaz de tomar decisiones de tal importancia.- Su voz seguía siendo hosca pero el muchacho castaño decidió ignorarlo.

-¿Saben en donde están reuniendo a la gente?-preguntó Ryo para poder dar inicio a las cosas.

-Hay tres lugares en especifico-dijo Chris recargándose en la mesa y acercando sus manos al mapa-. Son estos; Un centro comercial que esta por la playa-señalo con el dedo índice el lugar- El aeropuerto de Odaiba y el edificio de la televisora Fuji, que están en estos lugares-señalo dos locaciones en el mapa.

-Muy bien, tres grupos se aproximaran a esos lugares, mientras que el resto combatiremos a la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles-explicó el muchacho y nadie lo contradijo-. Que alguien contacte a personas de la organización fuera de la ciudad, y que informen sobre lo que esta pasando aquí. Eso es todo, rápido, todos a hacer algo-dijo y de inmediato se alejó de la mesa y salió de la habitación acompañado únicamente de Takato mientras que el resto de los presentes se ponían de acuerdo en algunas cosas.

Taichi pasó al lado de varios de sus compañeros al estar en el vestíbulo del edificio en que se encontraban, se trataba de un hotel, más de cuarenta pisos y muy lujoso, que en algún momento antes había sido uno de los más importantes de la ciudad, pero ahora solo era una construcción dañada y abandonada. Matt siguió al castaño mientras que Takato se quedo explicándoles todo a Mimí, Rika, Juri, T.K. y Hikari, que eran los únicos además de los que aun permanecían con Jonathan que habían entrado al edificio.

-¿Y bien?-dijo el rubio algo impaciente.

-No saben mucho, incluso saben menos que nosotros, no conocen a Myotismon, el solo nos contacto a nosotros entonces.

-¿Y les dijiste algo acerca de; "El protegido"?

-No, creo que es mejor que el menor numero de gente sepa eso, considero que tanto puede ser una trampa… como algo que no nos beneficiaria si se difunde.-le dijo dándole a entender que debía guardar en secreto aquel hecho.

-Muy bien, tu eres el líder, ¿y que debemos hacer ahora entonces?-le pregunto al castaño. Este se detuvo al fin, frente a la puerta del elevador y miró al grupo de Tamers que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

-Al parecer han estado tomando rehenes, quizás para tener algo con lo cual negociar con nosotros, toda la gente de la ciudad, a cambio de nuestro incondicional retiro de la batalla.

-Entonces debemos ponerlos a salvo.

-Si, y al mismo tiempo, debemos buscar el lugar donde Myotismon se oculta, y de ese modo detenerlo, sea lo que sea que planea, no puede ser bueno. Hay tres lugares en los cuales están reteniendo a la gente; un centro comercial cerca del muelle, el edificio de una tal televisora Fuji, y el aeropuerto de Odaiba.-Al terminar de pronunciar eso las puertas del elevador se abrieron y también llegaron junto a ellos dos el resto de los Tamers de la alianza de los "elegidos". Matt se quedo pensando en lo último que el chico había dicho mientras ingresaba al elevador junto a los demás. Una persona estaba en su mente, y esa persona era Sora.

**Hospital central de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31**

Un Meramon permanecía de pie, con los brazos cruzados en medio de los sillones dispuestos en el lobi del hospital, mirando por la enorme puerta de cristal, la deteriorada entrada al edificio. Detrás de el varias personas eran llevadas a la fuerza de un lado a otro. El hospital había sido atacado poco después del inicio de la toma de la ciudad, y varias personas habían sido agrupadas ahí, y seguían siendo llevadas a ese lugar, que pronto seria otro de los lugares en que se concentraría a la mayor parte de la población de la ciudad. En la entrada algunos Ogremons hacían guarda mientras que en el cielo se elevaba un Gigadramon, serpenteando en el aire y rodeando el edificio, dentro del cual había aun más guardia.

La opresión de los captores con sus prisioneros era sumamente obvia. Nada parecía indicar que alguno de los retenidos tuviera esperanza alguna de poder salir de esa situación tan complicada. El Meramon que hacia guardia en el lobi vio desde ese sitio a un niño forcejeando con uno de los Ogremon que trataba de mantenerlo quieto evitando a toda costa hacerle daño, como había sido la orden. El digimon de cuerpo en llamas se acercó al lugar donde se desarrollaba aquella peculiar riña.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-preguntó el digimon al estar frente al par. El Ogremon sostenía de un brazo al niño mientras este se jalaba para soltarse.

-Este niño, se reúsa a obedecer-. Dijo y seguido a esto el niño le dio un punta pie en la espinilla lo que le provocó dolor al digimon verde pero ni así soltó al niño.

-Así que no obedecerás lo que se te dice, ¿Por qué?-pregunto el Meramon cruzado de brazos-. El niño lo miraba con una expresión desafiante, algo extraño en alguien de su edad.

-Mi papá siempre me a dicho que nunca me doblegue ante ningún ser que quiera pasar sobre respondió con voz segura.

-Oh, ya veo, tu papá entonces es un hombre digno de respeto… no en realidad no-se corrigió-es solo otro idiota e n el mundo-le espetó mientras se acuclillaba para quedar a la altura del niño-dime, ¿Qué le hace querer decir eso a tu papá?

-Él es un hombre muy valiente, y a peleado contra muchos seres malos como tu-le respondió el niño.

-¿Enserio? ¿Pues que trabajo tiene tu papá niño?-al escuchar esta pregunta el niño sonrió enormemente.

-Él es un Tamer-le contestó.

-Ah, ya veo, un Tamer, pues déjame decirte una cosa, todos los Tamers en este momento, han sido derrotados, acabados, ya no son nada, no simbolizan nada, y no dudo que tu papito, este entre ellos-estas palabras preocuparon al niño que dejo de sonreír-tu correrás la misma suerte si sigues con esas tonterías de que, no debes doblegarte, créeme, será mejor para tu salud, que vivas de rodillas.

-Pues yo prefiero morir de pie-Dijo casi en un grito un muchacho que acababa de ingresar al hospital. El Meramon se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz detrás de él, y logro mirar apenas a unos metros de distancia de la puerta de cristal a un muchacho de tez morena y cabello castaño y alborotado, vestido con el uniforme blanco un tanto manchado de los Tamers, mirarlo con seriedad.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-le preguntó el Meramon al chico.

-El maldito lunático que se crio en el digimundo, hiso un pacto con una organización llena de gente tan lunática como el, y ahora vino a partirte el trasero, ese soy yo, me puedes llamar Taichi su explicación el muchacho.-El Meramon sonrió y luego comenzó a reírse mientras daba cortas zancadas acercándose al chico.

-Pues te doy la razón, debes estar realmente desquiciado para entrar a este lugar usando uno de esos uniformes, y debes estarlo aun más para decirme a mí, que me partirás el trasero, Taichi Kamiya.

-¿Y eso lo dices por…?-le pregunto el muchacho cruzándose de brazos y hablando con un tono de voz socarrón.

-Pues si no lo has notado, todo el lugar esta lleno de mis hombres, de aquí no saldrás vivo.

-Pues entre vivo, y afuera también había de tus hombres-le contesto el castaño cuando Meramon ya solo estaba a dos o tres pasos de distancia a él.

-Buen punto, y si me permites, antes de cremar tu cuerpo mientras sigues vivo quisiera preguntarte una cosa-dijo mientras en su mano derecha formaba una bola de fuego-¿Cómo fue que lograste llegar hasta aquí vivo y completo?

-Fue muy sencillo en realidad, solo tuvimos que derrotar a los guardias-dijo con total naturalidad, aquel digimon estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta, cuando reparó en algo importante que el chico había dicho.

-¿Como que… tuvimos?-enfatizo la última palabra. Una sombra se comenzó a formar cubriéndolos a los dos y el digimon levanto la vista para ver que el sol era cubierto por un enorme monstruo volador que se estrello con los ventanales de cristal y la enorme puerta del mismo material que formaban la entrada al hospital. El estruendo resonó en todo el edificio y los cristales al impactar con el suelo, y ser impactados por los tres digimons que cayeron sobre ellos juntos se rompieron en miles de pedazos creando una lluvia brillante por los rayos del sol que cayó alrededor del muchacho, que fue golpeado solo por los trozos más pequeños que no le causaron más un solo rasguño un tanto profundo en la mejilla izquierda, pero el muchacho ni se inmuto. Detrás de él permanecían los tres digimons, dos de ellos levantándose de enzima del tercero, que era el único con alas, aunque los tres digimons eran de tipo dinosaurio. El digimon sobre el suelo era el mismo Gigadramon que había estado rodeando el hospital con su hermoso y habilidoso vuelo, los dos digimons que se levantaron de encima del ser alado, eran Growlmon, con su fiera expresión característica, y Greymon, ligeramente más bajo de estatura que su acompañante, ya que este estaba más erguido y posea un largo cuello.

-En efecto, tuvimos-enfatizo el también aquella ultima palabra antes de que los dos digimons rugieran a punto de lanzarse al ataque. Otro sonido de cristales se escucho y Meramon dirigió su vista un lado para ver a un grupo de cinco Tamers entrar en el hospital, cada uno armado con una especie de arma de fuego especial. Y del otro lado se acercaban hacia el un par de Dovermons.

Greymon disparo varias bolas de fuego hacia los enemigos que estaban en el piso de arriba del edificio, evitando magistralmente dañar a cualquier civil, al igual que Growlmon quien ataco usando sus afiladas garras a un par de Ogremons. Taichi observaba con una burlona sonrisa al Meramon que presenciaba con algo poco menor al miedo, la escena de caos desatada en el lugar en que se resguardaba y mantenía presas a las futuras victimas de la sed de Myotismon. El muchacho no se dio cuenta sino hasta el ultimo momento de que era asechado con la mirada por un digimon que salto de entre el fuego esparcido en la planta baja por el par de digimons de enorme tamaño y en el aire maniobró para preparar su afilado sable apuntando al corazón de Kamiya, quien fue salvado de milagro por una flecha plateada que surco el aire y atravesó la mano del digimons que dio un grito por el dolor y cayó un par de metros al lado del muchacho castaño. El digimon samurái soltó el sable que llevaba en la mano ilesa para sacar la flecha que llevaba incrustada en la otra, y luego le dirigió una mirada de odio al castaño, que permanecía solo observándolo, adoptando una postura defensiva, preparándose para un segundo ataque, mismo que no llegó pues el digimon fue golpeado por las balas que disparaba Gargomon contra todo enemigo con precisión excepcional.

Kouta acomodaba otra flecha en su arco, mientras caminaba con tranquilidad hacia donde estaba el moreno que limpió la sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso-. Declaró el muchacho armado con el arco.

-Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en mente.-le contesto mientras parecía dirigirse a la salida del edificio.

-Eso espero, seria bueno que llevaras contigo esto-dijo e introdujo su mano en el interior de su chaqueta de cuero, y sacó un objeto de resplandeciente metal plateado. El cual le ofreció a Taichi que miro por un segundo el arma en mano de su viejo amigo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿No es obvio? Un arma, una especial, con balas hechas de Digizoid para un mejor efecto sobre digimons.

-Gracias, pero no es mi estilo usar ese tipo de cosas-le dijo el castaño y Kouta asintió mostrando una mueca en su rostro.

-Si, eso pensé-le dijo mientras volvía a guardar el arma-aunque deberías ser consiente de que en algún momento no te será opcional esto.

-Tal vez, pero mientras lo siga siendo, evitare disparar una de esas, ¿entendido?

-Solo era una sugerencia, aun así, creo que al menos puedes llevar contigo esto-le dijo y hurgó en su chaqueta como antes y esta vez tomo de ella una barra metálica de treinta centímetros de largo y algo ancha, la cual le entrego al chico que la recibió y analizó con la mirada.

-¡Oigan chicos!-los llamó Davis quien iba saliendo del recién liberado hospital-¿ahora que sigue?-preguntó, dirigiéndose exclusivamente al líder de grupo especial, quien sopesó un poco las cosas para después contestarle, señalando un edificio a varias cuadras de distancia del lugar en que se encontraba el hospital.

-No me gusta como luce ese lugar-dijo y al mirarlo el par de muchachos que loa acompañaban entendieron el porqué; sobre el edificio se lograban divisar algunos digimons de gran tamaño, y sobre todo, digimons voladores, surcaban el espacio aéreo que rodeaba el alto edificio de más de cincuenta pisos de altura, serpenteando en el aire, como tiempo atrás lo había estado haciendo el Gigadramon que ahora descansaba inconsciente en la recepción del hospital.

-Comprendo, hay muchos enemigos-afirmó Davis.

-Si, lo se, desearía que Matt y Sora estuvieran aquí, pero creo que con ustedes, Takato y Henri bastara, además de los otros que se ofrecieron a acompañarnos-indicó el muchacho mientras sus compañeros, digimons y Tamers se reunían con el- Nos dirigiremos a ese edificio, algo me hace desconfiar de él, ¿ok?-dijo para que todos estuvieran informados de lo que seguía a continuación-Bien, hora del nivel ultra, necesitamos atacar con todo-agregó antes de tomar su digivice, con una mano, y con la mano libre tomar de su cuello la fina cadena que aseguraba el emblema que llevaba un sol grabado en el.

**Playa al oeste de Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

Para el resto de los "elegidos", las cosas no habían transcurrido de modo muy diferente al que habían vivido el otro grupo en el hospital. Joe Kido se encontraba en medio de un fuego cruzado entre los digimons y Tamers a los que dirigía, y los digimons enemigos. Musyamons, Ogremons, las abejas digimons llamadas Flymons y un trio de Kuwagamons, atacaban a diestra y siniestra al grupo. Joe permanecía cubierto detrás de un edificio medio destruido mientras el combate se realizaba frente a sus ojos, e Ikkakumon disparaba sus ataques con arpones. Uno de los Kuwagamons estuvo a punto de dañar a Hikari, pero esta fue salvada por Angemon que lo intercepto en el aire.

-¡Hikari, ven!-escucho la joven castaña que le gritó el muchacho rubio, compañero del ángel digimon, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre la arena de la playa, ocultándose al lado de los escalones que había para bajar del piso de concreto, a desnivel de la playa. La chica no perdió tiempo y se arrojó cayendo junto al muchacho, y cubriéndose, pegando su espalda al concreto.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo ella recordando el ataque del digimon insecto.

-Mucho, debes tener más cuidado-le informo el rubio a su acompañante. Otra expolición se escucho y seguido a esto, un Ogremon aterrizó de pie sobre la arena, de frente a los dos chicos que se encontraban resguardados. T.K. alzó la vista al cielo buscando a Angemon al cual logro ver sosteniendo batalla con un enjambre de Flymons. El digimon de piel verde pareció notar la desilusión del rubio, pues ante esto sonrió ampliamente. Apretó con más fuerza su mazo de hueso preparándose para acabar con los oponentes, cuando Gatomon saltó sobre el, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara. No tardo mucho en llegar junto a ellos Joe, acompañado de Cody y de Suzie, la hermanita de Henri.

-¿Chicos se encuentran bien?-preguntó el alarmado y sobreprotector muchacho de lentes.

-Si, tranquilo, Angemon salvo a Hikari de un Kuwagamon, y luego Gatomon nos salvo a ambos de un Ogremon-le explicó el rubio al joven Kido, que exhaló aliviado.

-Chicos, les pedí que no se alejaran mucho de mí, tuvieron suerte, pero quiero que consideren que algo pudo haberles pasado, ¿entendido?, no vuelvan a hacer lo que hicieron-los sermoneó con seriedad-T.K., tu hermano me pidió que te protegiera, ¿entiendes? Me confiaron tu seguridad, y no defraudare la confianza puesta en mí-T.K. asintió mostrando se algo apenado con lo que el peli azul le dijo-lo mismo contigo Hikari, Taichi, y también Davis se preocupan mucho por ti, y yo coincido con ellos, por favor, ambos prométanme tener más cuidado-dijo el chico mientras ponía una mano sobre cada uno de los dos.

-Creo que mientras T.K. y Hikari estén juntos nada malo les pasará, lograron protegerse el uno al otro muy bien-dijo Cody con su habitual tono de sabiduría, no muy propio de niños de su edad.

-Cierto…-dijo Suzie-¿ustedes dos son novios?-preguntó con inocencia la niña lo que provoco que T.K. y Hikari se sonrojaran al instante y Joe y Cody soltaran una fuerte risa.

-Bueno, como sea-trataba de controlarse Joe-lo que dijo Cody es verdad, es bueno que se protejan, por favor, prométanme que al menos, si piensan arriesgarse, no lo hagan solos, estén siempre acompañados el uno del otro.-T.K. y Hikari asintieron aun algo apenados.

-Joe, mira-dijo Cody señalando a lo lejos, el centro comercial que buscaban.

-Entiendo-dijo el peli azul y luego volteo a ver el lugar del combate, ya menos activo que antes, aunque aun algo peligroso.- "Shane, ¿me escuchas?"-dio Joe presionando un aparato en su oreja.

-_Fuerte y claro Kido, ¿Qué sucede?-_escucho que le respondieron por medio del aparato.

-Escucha, encontramos el lugar, me dirigiré a ahí junto con Yagami, Takaisi Hida y Wong, ¿estarán bien solos un rato?

-_Oye, no somos tan débiles como piensas, no nos subestimes, podremos encargarnos de esto solos, ustedes tengan cuidado._

-Claro-dijo Joe antes de apartar su mano de su oído. Hiso una seña con la cabeza para indicar a los cuatro que lo acompañaban que irían al centro comercial. T.K. levanto la vista para ver a Angemon acercarse a donde se encontraban, mientras que Gatomon se acercó a Hikari y comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas a su lado. Ikkakumon emergió del agua y comenzó a caminar con medio cuerpo hundido en el agua.

-Ikkakumon, será mejor que tus vallas por debajo del agua, eres demasiado grande y nos delataras. Lo mismo va para Angemon y Ankylomon. Turuiemon y Gatomon pueden ir con nosotros, les será más fácil ocultarse-expuso Joe mientras seguía avanzando y todos parecieron estar de acuerdo. Angemon se elevo en el aire, y Cody le hiso una seña a Ankylomon que le dio a entender que debía ocultarse, y acto seguido el digimon golpeo el piso abriendo una grieta enorme, y adentrándose en el sistema de túneles de la ciudad por donde se movía el tren subterráneo.

Ikkakumon se adentró a la parte profunda del agua, seguramente para sumergirse, cosa que hiso, pero de un modo realmente súbito que desconcertó bastante a T.K. quien e detuvo para ver el movimiento brusco del agua en el lugar en que segundos antes estaba flotando Ikkakumon. Joe noto aquello y se detuvo observando al rubio por un momento.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó finalmente al chico.

-Yo… no estoy seguro, pero no creo que sea bueno-explicó aunque no dándose muy bien a entender. Poco después de un silenció profundo se emergió Ikkakumon, pero no por su propio medio, sino por la acción de una enorme serpiente marina de color rojo que lo golpeó con la cabeza y lo hiso salir de la profundidad del agua. Joe se alarmo al ver eso y llamó a su compañero mientras este caía nuevamente en el agua y sacaba parte de su cuerpo de esta. Disparo un par de sus arpones explosivos en contra de la serpiente que recibió los impactos, que solo lograron acrecentar su furia, y esto quedo demostrado en su siguiente ataque.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntó T.K., pero luego cayó en cuenta de que la pregunta era innecesaria y tomo de un bolsillo de su chaqueta su digivice. Apunto en la dirección del digimon y espero a que el aparato procesara la información-_MetalSeadramon, es un digimon acuático de nivel ultra, su técnica especial son los truenos llamados; cañones Giga. Su nivel de poder es de 80._-Joe trago saliva nervioso y siguió observando la riña entre su compañero y MetalSeadramon.

**Subterráneo de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

Matt junto n sus acompañantes habían decidido que la mejor opción era desplazarse por debajo de los enemigos, para evitar el mayor numero de conflictos posibles, y así llegar a su destino (el aeropuerto) en el mejor estado posible. Aunque esta medida les había ayudado a ya casi atravesar toda la ciudad hasta el aeropuerto de la misma en considerablemente poco tiempo, no habían tenido la suerte de no toparse con ningún enemigo, pues habían tenido a lo menos tres combates mientras se desplazaban por los túneles del subterráneo. Izzy revisó en su computadora los planos del subterráneo para saber que tan lejos se encontraban de su objetivo, e informo rápidamente que estaban a solo dos cuadras de este. Al escuchar ello, el grupo se sintió motivado, y sobre todo uno de ellos. Matt seguía pensando (ya sin el menor interés por ocultarlo) en la muchacha pelirroja con la que había hablado apenas esa mañana. Gabumon era el más preocupado por el estado del chico, pues este tenia su completa atención centrada en Sora desde hacía ya algún tiempo, de modo que no se preocupaba ni por el mismo.

-Este túnel, da una vuelta en "U" en unos veinte metros aproximadamente, por lo que ya no nos será conveniente seguir en el, así que me temo que tendremos que salir ahora-dijo y apunto en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al exterior.

-¿Qué tan lejos quedaremos del Aeropuerto?-preguntó Hirokazu, quien jugaba caminando sobre el riel del tren, tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no resbalarse.

-El túnel llega hasta los límites del aeropuerto, o sea que saldremos a la superficie encontrándonos a unos veinte metros del mismo.

-Y una vez que estemos arriba, ¿Qué haremos? ¿Nos dirigimos así como así al aeropuerto, o lo haremos de un modo más discreto?-preguntó Juri uniéndose a la platica.

-El aeropuerto es muy grande, y debe albergar en estos momentos a mucha gente, por lo que el liberarlo del control de nuestros enemigos no será tarea fácil, por lo que estoy muy seguro de que lo mejor será acercarnos de manera discreta.-le aclaró el muchacho pelirrojo.

-Al diablo, no disponemos del tiempo como para perderlo siendo precavidos.-se quejó Matt.

-Matt, por favor, tu también deberías considerar que es mejor actuar con cautela, ese es tu modo de actuar normalmente.

-Pues en esta ocasión es diferente, debemos actuar con rapidez.

-¿En esta ocasión?, ¿Qué tiene de especial, "esta" ocasión?-dijo de un modo que daba a entender, sabia la respuesta a lo que cuestionaba, pero no lo aprobaba del todo.

-Me refiero a que como se encuentra la ciudad, hay que apurarnos en nuestra tarea.

-Tienes razones personales involucradas en esto, ¿verdad?-pregunto, no uno de los Tamers, sino Leomon, el compañero de Juri, y el único digimon en etapa de campeón de los ahí presentes-si es así, debes dejar a un lado tus preocupaciones personales, y anteponer la seguridad de tus aliados.-le dijo y extendió su mano con el afán de mostrarle al rubio a los ahí presentes, chicos miembros del grupo especial, y los del grupo con que se habían encontrado antes, y entre los cuales se encontraba Chris.-El rubio bufo y le dio la espalda a todos, para subir el gran escalón que desnivelaba los rieles por los que pasaba el tren, y la plataforma en que los pasajeros desbordaban el vehiculó y abordaban el mismo.

Al salir a la superficie, de inmediato se encontraron con un lugar deteriorado que antes había sido una parte de la ciudad de Odaiba. Al ver hacia adelante, el aeropuerto lucia silencioso, como si estuviera abandonado, y, al mirar a atrás, la ciudad estaba en tal ruina que parecía que la batalla librada desde hacia un poco más de una hora, había durado ya varios días, e incluso semanas. Edificios gigantescos estaban casi reducidos a escombros, y varios automóviles incendiados estaban en las antes concurridas calles.

-No es muy alentador el panorama-confesó Kenta.

-No creo que se vea mejor entre más avancemos, pero hay que seguir, rápido-dijo Matt y en seguida fue seguido por la mitad del grupo, mientras que la otra, encabezada por Chris.

Sin preocuparse por ser o no ser vistos, se aproximaron a la valla metálica que rodeaba el aeropuerto delimitando al mismo. Desde ese lugar se podrían ver los enormes aviones comerciales en las pistas, listos para despegar, pero completamente inertes, al igual que el resto del exterior de aquel aeropuerto impresionante. Matt tenía varios de sus dedos aguantados en contacto con el metal, apretando con fuerza la malla, intentando calmarse a si mismo, intentando mantener la mente en positivo, solo preocupado por una cosa, un aspecto en su vida, que de un momento a otro, había adquirido un significado muy grande para el.

Por otro lado, dentro del aeropuerto, Sora analizaba la situación, mirando con detenimiento a cada uno de los guardias fantasmas, esperando poder encontrar el momento justo para actuar. Había estado planeando una manera de salir de esa situación difícil y conseguir ayuda, para todos los allí presentes, desde el momento en que un par de Bakemons habían llevado a jalones a un guardia de seguridad a un circulo de gente mucho mas vigilada, que estaba formado por personas con capacitaciones de distintos tipos, pero que compartían algo en común; eran todos símbolos de autoridad. Policías, guardias, incluso algunos soldados y marines anteriormente a punto de irse de vacaciones.

En el momento en que el guardia de seguridad había pasado junto al grupo de personas entre las cuales estaba Sora, al intentar zafarse del agarre de los digimons había terminado por ser derrumbado, cayendo sobre un hombre de unos setenta años. Durante la confusión en que varios de los presentes quisieron ayudar al anciano, y los Bakemons recuperar a su prisionero, Sora había logrado coger del cinturón del guardia, tres artículos que le serian útiles; unas llaves, una lata de gas pimienta y un aparato del tamaño de un radio el cual Sora estaba segura de saber para que se utilizaba.

Mientras recordaba su hazaña al tomar aquello sin ser vista por nadie (ni siquiera por su madre) vigilaba los alrededores, a la espera de estar en la mejor posición para actuar. Logro identificar que la oportunidad había llegado, cuando dos de los Bakemons subieron por las escaleras a una planta más alta, dejando solo a uno de los digimons fantasmas en ese lugar. La pelirroja se levanto sin perder tiempo y se dio la vuelta para separarse del grupo, cuando su madre la detuvo del brazo.

-Sora ¿que estas haciendo?-le preguntó en un susurro la mujer.

-Intento sacarnos de aquí madre, suéltame, tengo un plan.

-¿Un plan?, Sora déjate de tenderías y siéntate, no puedes hacer nada.

-Mamá, recibí entrenamiento para enfrentarme a situaciones como esta-le respondió la chica.

-¿Enserio?

-Bueno… yo supongo… digo, no lo recuerdo pero creo que es natural el que nos den preparación para enfrentarnos a situaciones como esta, y si no lo hacen, pues deberían.

-Hija, dijiste que renunciarías a todo eso, lo acordamos, por favor, cumple tu promesa y siéntate, te amo demasiado, y no quiero que nada te suceda.

-Mamá, si me amas tanto como dices, entonces me dejaras hacer esto-. Le dijo la joven pelirroja y esas palabras llegaron a la mujer causándole una gran conmoción. Poco a poco aflojo el agarre, y esto, desde luego, sora lo noto con claridad. La mujer sonrió sin mirar a la chica a los ojos.

-Eso… fue lo mismo que dijiste cuando me pediste dejarte marchar para ser una Tamer, aun eras un bebé…-decía con tal sentimentalismo la mujer, que todos los que escuchaban se conmovieron con la discusión madre e hija.

-Siempre lo seré, creo… pero…

-Podrán quitarte todos tus recuerdos, pero nunca tu espíritu rebelde, eso es lo que te define.-la mano de la mujer callo, dejando completamente de sostener el brazo de su hija, la cual se sonrio antes de alejarse.

**Centro de la ciudad de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

-¿Cómo vas con eso?-preguntó un hombre de tés morena y cabello rapado al muchacho que estaba sentado a mitad de la calle, recargado en un autobús deteriorado y con una computadora portátil sobre las piernas.

-Ya casi lo logro, estará listo en poco tiempo-dijo mientras golpeaba el lateral de aparato, al mismo tiempo que presionaba un objeto en su oído, del cual salía un micrófono que se pegaba a su mejilla y terminaba a centímetros de sus labios.

Ryo estaba a un lado del hombre de la computadora, en uno de los extremos del autobús, revisando constantemente el panorama y luego cubriéndose tras este. Lo mismo sucedía del otro extremo del autobús, en el cual se encontraba Ken. Era fácil el suponer que ellos dos cuidaban al joven de la computadora mientras este trataba de arreglar el aparato a golpes.

-¿Siguen sin funcionar los radios?-preguntó Mimí al hombre moreno al lado de ella, el cual solo le dirigió una mirada y luego volvió a vigilar al hombre que seguía en su tarea de restablecer las telecomunicaciones.

-Tal parece que aun no logran arreglarlo-le respondió Yolei que se acercó a ella acompañada de Rika y su compañera, Kyubimon. Strikedramon permanecía sobre el autobús en compañía de Stingmon.

-Los aparatos… comenzaron a fallar… mientras nos acercábamos a este lugar-dijo Ryo con la respiración turbada, posiblemente por la exhaustiva acción que habían tenido poco antes. El muchacho castaño tomo de su bolsillo su digivice, junto con la ultima carta que le quedaba por usar; la azul. E intento usar la radio del digivice, pero no obtuvo respuesta favorable-los digivice tampoco sirven, es muy extraño.

-Algo interfiere con la señal pero… ¿Qué puede ser?-se pregunto Yolei mientras observaba el digivice en su mano.

-¡Listo! Lo conseguí-dijo de modo triunfal el mucho con la computadora-logré conectarme al satélite de una compañía telefónica.-explicó.

-¿Eso devolverá la señal a los radios?-le preguntó Jonathan.

-No exactamente, reforzara la señal que tienen los aparatos que estén dentro de un radio de diez metros, partiendo desde esta computadora.-les explicó. De inmediato Mimí sacó su digivice, percatándose de que efectivamente el radio funcionaba, y después, reviso la bandeja de mensajes electrónicos del aparato, topándose con uno que le había mandado Taichi. Lo abrió de inmediato y leyó el contenido del mensaje.

-Es Tai-informó al grupo-dice que un edificio a unas cuadras del hospital central parece tener una actividad bastante peculiar, y que irán a investigar.

-Si, puedo verlo-dijo otro de los hombres con ropa militar, que miraba con unos binoculares un edifico a la derecha del grupo-varios digimons voladores están cerca de él.

-¿Deberíamos ir a ayudar?-preguntó Ken, a lo que Jonathan no contesto de inmediato como el peli azul esperaba. Parecía estar meditando bastante las cosas, como todo militar entrenado y con la suficiente experiencia haría.

-Creo que si, el informe aéreo dice que el edificó de la televisora Fuji esta infestado de enemigos, no es muy inteligente el ir solo nosotros, necesitaremos ayuda, y si el grupo de Kamiya se desocupa, entonces iremos junto con ellos, es arriesgado que un numero de gente como el nuestro haga frente a un numero de enemigos como el del edificio de la televisora.

-De acuerdo, entonces le diré a Tai que nos dirigiremos a donde están ellos-dijo la castaña para disponer su atención en su digivice y comenzar a escribir un mensaje que enviar al chico, en ese momento se percato de una señal en la pantalla del objeto.

Izzy le había explicado que podría conectar su digivice a cualquier otro sistema de telecomunicación, por lo que podía recibir en el aparato tanto mensajes enviados entre los Tamers, como mensajes de otro tipo, incluyendo mensajes personales.

La expresión de la chica al leer aquel mensaje fue notada casi al instante por Yolei, quien parecía preocupada por su amiga, se acercó a ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro lo cual la sobre salto. Al ver más de cerca a la joven, pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, y el terror que comenzaba a invadirla. No hiso falta que preguntara nada, Mimí carraspeó y tragó saliva con el fin de poder aclarar un poco el tono de su voz.

-Un mensaje de mis padres… no me percate cuando llego, pero parece ser que fue antes de que nos contactara Myotismon. Dicen que vinieron a verme, y se hospedaron en un hotel que esta muy cerca de la televisora Fuji.-Yolei comprendió de inmediato a que se debía la reacción de la chica luego de escuchar eso. Quiso decirle algo alentador, pero las palabras parecían habérsele escapado, no tenia idea de que decir para ayudarle.

-Estarán bien, no creo que les hagan daño, no parecen querer hacerle daño a nadie, excepto a nosotros-le dijo Jonathan y le sonrío. Era la primera vez que lo veían sonreír el grupo de Tamers especiales. Mimí asintió aunque no convencida ni un poco de las palabras del militar. Se dispusieron a partir, aunque Mimí no parecía querer hacerlo, ni tampoco lo hiso, se quedo quieta, tratando de aclarar su mente, buscando en su interior, el valor para afrontar las cosas.

**Playa al oeste de Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

Ikkakumon y MetalSeadramon continuaban con su riña en el agua, siendo el digimon de piel roja y blanca quien dominaba. Angemon y Ankylomon se encontraban intentando hacerle frente a un Mammothmon, mientras que Gatomon y Turuiemon luchaban contra una horda de Bakemons que habían llegado de la nada. Joe miraba desde el muelle de madera a su compañero. T.K. de ves en cuando le dirigía una mirada desde la arena de la playa, a un lado del muelle. Hikari y Suzie estaban más alejadas del lugar mientras apoyaban a sus compañeros digimons, arrojando a los enemigos diferentes objetos que había esparcidos en el lugar.

-Vamos Ikkakumon, ¡tu puedes!, ¡No te rindas!-exclamo el chico sin apartar su mirada de la batalla.

Joe, no podemos seguir aquí, somos blanco fácil, y los digimons empiezan a notarlo-le dijo mientras veía a su alrededor, los digimons con los que combatían, y a lo lejos, los digimons que se acercaban.

-No voy a dejar a Ikkakumon solo, es mi compañero.-le dijo mientras seguía pendiente de la riña.

Ikkakumon se sumergió en el agua y fue seguido de inmediato por Metal Seadramon. En la profundidad del agua, Ikkakumon se movió con suma velocidad y embistió al enemigo que retrocedió por el impacto, pero respondió golpeándolo con la parte final de su cola. Ikkakumon se recupero del impacto, pero al dirigir la vista hacia donde estaba el digimon, no logro verlo. Luego sintió un punzante dolor en una de sus patas, de la cual comenzó a emanar sangre. Se alejó del lugar adolorido, y al observar el rastro de sangre en el agua turbia, pudo ver que este terminaba casi donde estaba la punta del cuerno de MetalSeadramon, el cual parecía un sable. Del mismo objeto punzante comenzó a nacer una luz azul que después salió disparada en dirección a Ikkakumon que no logro esquivarla.

Joe miraba la superficie del agua en busca de su compañero justo en el momento en que este salió disparado, y luego callo nuevamente sobre el agua, junto con una gran cantidad de gotas que cayeron esparcidas como si fueran lluvia. El muchacho quedo en Shock al ver esto, y ver el pelaje de un inusual color rojizo que su compañero tenia en la pata, pecho, y parte de la cabeza.

-No… Ikkakumon-pudo decir finalmente. T.K. igualmente había visto todo, y miró al peli azul mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para dirigirse a él.

-Joe…

-Váyanse de aquí, no podemos seguir peleando, somos un blanco fácil aquí donde nos encontramos y… lo mejor será que se retiren, y cumplan con la misión que tenemos.

-Y tú, ¿Que harás?

-Me quedo, no puedo abandonar a Ikkakumon, pero tampoco puedo pedirles que se queden ustedes.

-Joe…

-¡Cuando un barco se hunde!-lo interrumpió Kido, con voz penetrante-si el capitán decide hundirse con el, su tripulación no tiene que hacerlo para demostrar lealtad.-el rubio comprendió lo que Joe quiso decir con eso, aunque seguía firme con la idea de quedarse, pero no lo dijo. Joe lo miró y medió sonrió, antes de arrojarse al agua. T.K. lo observó alejarse nadando hasta logar llegar a donde se encontraba su compañero. Ikkakumon notó la presencia de Joe, cuando este subió sobre su lomo. El enorme digimon de pelaje blanco emergió lo suficiente para poder sacar su boca del agua.

-¿Qué haces aquí Joe?-le preguntó el digimon.

-No te voy a abandonar, no puedo hacerlo amigo.

-Pero le hiciste una promesa a Matt, de que cuidarías a su hermano, nunca has faltado a una promesa, y no deberías empezar ahora-le dijo el digimon, intentando convencerlo de marcharse, pues ambos sabían perfectamente bien hago; Ikkakumon no sobreviviría a esa pelea.

-Lo se, sé que le prometí a Matt cuidar a T.K., pero lamentablemente hice una promesa antes, y por eso debo quedarme aquí, tiene prioridad la promesa hecha desde hace más tiempo.-La respiración de Ikkakumon era rápida, lo que mostraba su mal estado, aun así el digimon se esforzó por continuar la platica con el muchacho sobre su lomo, mientras divisaba a MetalSeadramon salir del agua y mirarlos a ambos.

-Y… que… ¿Qué promesa es esa?-le preguntó finalmente.

-Le prometí a mi compañero no abandonarlo nunca, sin importar lo mal que se pusieran las cosas.-le dijo mientras sonreía y sus ojos desbordaban lagrimas. Ikkakumon pareció sonreír también, mientras su respiración se calmaba poco a poco.-y si mal no recuerdo, mi compañero se burlo de mí, porque decía que yo era un cobarde y a la primera que estuviéramos en peligro saldría corriendo.

-Pero nunca lo hiciste, siempre te quedaste-le dijo el digimon, y mientras tanto, Metal Seadramon se preparaba para el ataque final.

-Si, siempre me quede, hasta el final, me quedo contigo Ikkakumon.-dijo y se aferro más al digimon, como abrazándolo, y cerro los ojos recostándose sobre el pelaje húmedo de su compañero. Ikkakumon cerro también los ojos mientras MetalSeadramon se lanzaba sobre ambos y T.K. era el único testigo que atentamente lo veía todo desde la playa.

-Joe…-susurró el rubio.

Y una luz se encendió cerca del corazón de Joe Kido.

Ikkakumon sintió de pronto un creciente poder en su interior. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y él se sintió más conectado que nunca con Joe, quien también sintió esa nueva y revitalizante conexión con su digimon. Las mortales heridas de Ikkakumon sanaron con prisa, mientras también cambiaba su aspecto físico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Ikkakumon, ultra Digivols a…- Su cuerpo se volvió proporcionado y erguido, su pelaje despareció de su cuerpo, dando paso a una piel grisácea y gruesa, exceptuando su rostro, sus manos y pies, y se cambio de blanco, a naranja. En su espalda apareció un caparazón con algunas púas, y en su cabeza su cuerpo cambio volviéndose de color amarillo pálido. Para cuando la intensa luz se apagó, T.K. Pudo ver a MetalSeadramon, siendo sujetado por el digimon que había aparecido donde antes estaba Ikkakumon- Zudomon!

Luego de dar aquel grito de batalla, el digimon que sujetaba a la serpiente de la cabeza lo lanzó hacia atrás con toda su fuerza. T.K. miraba embelesado al digimon y a Joe posicionado sobre el hombro del mismo. Detrás de él, la batalla era intensa, pero los demás chicos notaron también la digievolucion de Ikkakumon, y desviaron su atención a eso por un momento. T.K. reacciono después de un momento y sacó su digivice y apunto en dirección a Zudomon.

-_Zudomon es un digimon de agua, de nivel perfeccionado, posee gran fuerza y poder destructivo, porta un martillo hecho de un resistente digizoid, su técnica especial es el martillo Vulcán, su nivel de poder es de 95._

MetalSeadramon lanzó uno de sus cañones Giga el cual fue atraído por el cuerpo de Zudomon como si fuera una especie de pararrayos y no le causo ningún daño a él, ni a su compañero que permanecía sobre su hombro. El digimon de nivel ultra se preparo para combatir, mientras que Joe se posicionaba detrás de la nuca del mismo, para protegerse. Zudomon comenzó a nadar rumbo a su enemigo mientras que movía su martillo describiendo círculos. MetalSeadramon también se aproximó a su oponente serpenteando en el agua. Cuando estaban a una corta distancia Metal Seadramon saltó y luego descendió con fuerza para atravesar con su cuerno al digimon que logro esquivarlo casi por completo, pues el digimon logro rasgarle el antebrazo. Metal Seadramon se sumergió nuevamente y con velocidad volvió a salir, y al hacerlo Zudomon tuvo la oportunidad para golpearle la cabeza con su martillo, causándole un gran daño. El digimon de piel gris se preparo para el último ataque y sosteniendo con ambas manos el martillo, lo levanto sobre la cabeza de Metal Seadramon y lo dejo caer con toda su imponente fuera.

-¡Martillo vulcán!-Al chocar, el martillo produjo grandes destellos que llamaron la atención de los enemigos y aliados. Los digimons que luchaban contra los compañeros de Joe al ver a Zudomon retrocedieron, dándoles la oportunidad a Angemon y el resto de digimons, de reunirse con sus compañeros en la orilla de la playa. Zudomon se reunió con ellos y Joe descendió de él.

-Eso fue asombroso Joe-le dijo Hikari abrazándolo con fuerza-No sabia que fueras tan valiente.

-Yo tampoco-confesó el muchacho de lentes.

-Debemos irnos ya, creo yo-se apresuró a decir T.K. y los demás coincidieron con el.

**Aeropuerto de Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

Matt e Izzy se encontraban ya muy cerca del aeropuerto, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros iban detrás de ellos, a una distancia que el rubio consideraba segura. El pelirrojo y el habían decidido que era mejor que un grupo pequeño se acercara y determinara cuan seguro era el terreno para el resto. Por supuesto el rubio se había ofrecido desde el principio para arriesgarse por el resto, y la razón era muy bien conocida por el chico pelirrojo que lo acompañaba. Ambos corrían por el terreno desértico de la ciudad acercándose a la malla que limitaba el terreno del aeropuerto. Durante su trayecto se encontraron a algunos enemigos que combatieron con rapidez, en su mayoría se trataba de Bakemons, unos pocos Gazimons y algunos cuantos Ogremons.

Al estar frente a la malla, el rubio la escaló con habilidad, incluyendo la parte más alta, en la cual había una larga espiral de alambre de púas, que al Ishida, no pareció molestarle, aunque le causo varias cortadas pequeñas. Izzy no fue tan atrabancado, y se tomo su tiempo para cortar el suficiente metal con unas grandes y afiladas pinzas que había encontrado en el subterráneo. Matt espero a que su compañero atravesara y estuviera junto a él, y luego siguieron corriendo rumbo al edificio del aeropuerto atravesando una de las grandes pistas de aterrizaje.

-Matt-escucho el rubio que lo llamaba y volteó para ver al chico que corría a su lado.-No crees que antes de entrar deberíamos llamar al resto.

-No hay tiempo-le dijo sin detenerse siquiera a meditarlo. Izzy dejo de correr y con el también Tentomon, dejando solo a Gabumon y Matt, quienes notaron de inmediato esto y se detuvieron, quedando a una distancia de más o menos diez metros.

-Deberías meditar mejor las cosas Matt-le dijo Izzy con un tono sumamente serio. Matt estaba por quejarse pero sintió que Gabumon le tocaba el antebrazo, por lo que desistió, y pensó mejor las cosas.

-Escucha no espero que lo entiendas, pero Sora puede estar aquí, y necesito aclarar algo con ella…

-Créeme, lo entiendo…

-¡No, no es así!-estalló el rubio. Izzy lo miro titubeante por un momento mientras que el rubio dejaba salir su frustración en una larga exhalación-. Fui a verla luego de que Myotismon nos hablara y… le dije cosas de las que me arrepiento.

-Y ahora te sientes culpable porque puede que no la vuelvas a ver, ¿verdad?-Matt medio sonrió entristecido.

-Espero que no sea el caso, pero es una posibilidad.-Izzy se quedo calado un momento buscando las palabras apropiadas para seguir la platica, pero antes de decir algo fue interrumpido.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho y llamo la atención de ambos chicos, que voltearon y lograron ver a un digimon que acababa de llegar. Su cuerpo era musculoso y parecido al de un humano. Llevaba una mascara metálica en la cabeza y su cabello azul se ondulaba con el viento como si fueran llamas. Llevaba una gruesa cadena que le rodeaba parte del cuerpo y un brazo, y la movía como si se tratara de una especie de látigo.

-¿Que es eso?-cuestionó Matt mientras observaba atentamente al digimon recién llegado.

-SkullMeramon, la digievolucion de Meramon, un digimon frívolo y de gran poder y sadismo, es un digimon de nivel ultra.-le explico Izzy para después tomar su digivice, y apuntar a donde estaba el enemigo-su nivel es de 90.

-Nada que no podamos resolver-se apresuró a decir el rubio pero ene se momento Izzy lo detuvo levantando un brazo.

-Tu… debes ir por Sora-le dijo desconcertando al rubio.

-Pero Izzy… ¡Tu solo no puedes, no te dejare así nada más!

-Escúchame Matt, por favor-le pidió el pelirrojo y Matt decidió escucharlo.-Para ser una persona deseosa de conocimientos, debo admitir que en cuanto a las relaciones sociales, me da pena el admitirlo, pero incluso hace algunos años no comprendía por que una persona puede querer arriesgar su vida por la de alguien más, eso me parecía algo tonto, hasta que conocí a Sora, ella fue mi primer amiga, y desde entonces pude ir aprendiendo poco a poco lo que significa el querer a alguien-Matt escuchaba atento las palabras de Izzy descubriendo en el algo que nunca antes había visto-Por lo poco que logro entender, tu sientes por Sora algo que dudo poder llegar a sentir por alguien, y seguramente Sora siente algo similar, y me sentiría muy bien conmigo si puedo servir de algo en estos momentos.

-Izzy… ¿estas seguro?-el pelirrojo sonrio sin que pudiera verlo Matt, y luego le respondió;

-Por supuesto, ve con Sora, ella te necesita.-Matt dudo por un momento, pero finalmente se alejó corriendo junto con Gabumon, mientras que Izzy tomaba su digivice y este emitía una luz brillante, parecida a la tenue luz que el emblema del muchacho comenzaba a emitir también.

-¡Tentomon Digivols a… Kabuterimon!

El digimon insecto encaro al digimon de la cadena, mostrándose listo para iniciar el combate. SkullMeramon sonreía tranquilo mientras que caminaba de lado como si pretendiera dar una vuelta alrededor del digimon insecto y su compañero. Kabuterimon por su parte vigilaba cada movimiento del oponente preparándose para el primer golpe de este. Sin más preámbulo el digimon movió con fuerza la cadena de su brazo para golpear a Kabuterimon que se elevo para evitar el golpe y ya en el aire disparo una de sus esferas de energía que golpeo directamente al digimon. Que luego de recibir el ataque saltó sin parecer lastimado y volvió a intentar golpear a Kabuterimon con la cadena, pero este esquivo nuevamente el golpe. Al estar nuevamente en tierra, SkullMeramon su aliento de color azul que al no golpear a Kabuterimon chocó contra la torre de control del aeropuerto y metal de esta comenzó a doblarse por el intenso calor. SkullMeramon observaba con curiosidad a Izzy quien revisaba algo en su computadora.

-Eres un niño muy tonto si piensas que puedes vencerme, toda tu raza esta llena de imbéciles, hombres que se creen tan listos, pero que su ingenio solo daña su mundo y los lleva poco a poco a su autodestrucción.-Izzy apartó la mirada de la computadora para escuchar con más atención a SkullMeramon.

-Tú no conoces a los humanos, tal vez parezca que la gran mayoría solo piensa en destrucción, pero aunque así sea, aun hay y habrá siempre gente que luche por lo que es justo, y es lo que yo hago.

-Lo que tu haces, es arriesgar tu vida por una causa perdida, por algo sin importancia, sin significado, tu ya estas más muerto de lo que logras ver, tu mundo ya no es nada, tu vida no vale nada, y es una lastima que vivas por nada, y mueras por nada.

-Te equivocas, yo vivo, porque la vida es un viaje en el que recolectas conocimiento, la vida te enseña, de diferentes maneras, lo importante s saber aprender. Y mi meta es usar lo que aprenda, para ayudar tanto como me sea posible, sobre todo a mis amigos.

-Lamento decirte que el conocimiento no te salvara el día de hoy-Dijo y giro completamente para sujetar con su cadena al digimon que intentaba atacarlo por detrás. Kabuterimon quedo sujetado por el cuello con la cadena de metal caliente sin poder liberarse del fuerte agarre.

-¡Kabuterimon!-exclamó Izzy observando a su amigo en apuros.

-¡Creíste que no lo note!, subestimas mi inteligencia, ¡típico comportamiento de quien cree saberlo todo, piensa que cualquiera es estúpido comprado con el!

-No, déjalo, ¡Kabuterimon!-exclamó el chico mientras se acercaba a su compañero, en un intento demente de ayudarle.

-¡Estúpido!-exclamó SkullMeramon mientras volteaba a verlo y se preparaba para escupirle su aliento.

En ese momento crucial, su emblema se ilumino concediéndole el poder necesario a Kabuterimon para liberarse del agarre y golpear al enemigo poniendo a salvo al pelirrojo que lo observó sorprendido y complacido, mientras la luz que su cuerpo emanaba lo cubría por completo.

-¡Kabuterimon Ultradigivols a… MegaKabuterimon!-El digimon insecto cambio, volviéndose de color rojo, con una especie de coraza en la espalda, su cuerno era más grueso al igual que todo su cuerpo, confiriéndole una apariencia que lo hacia lucir más fuerte y resistente.

-Que demonios… ¿que es eso?-logro decir SkullMeramon mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es, para tu desgracia, la muestra de que el conocimiento si me salvó el día de hoy-dijo mientras le mostraba su emblema y el enemigo lo identificaba de inmediato.

-El emblema del conocimiento-dijo con temor en su voz- Lamento decirte que no eso te salvara.-El digimon se lanzó sobre MegaKabuterimon, asestándole varios golpes, que el gigantesco insecto rojo recibió de lleno. Cuando el digimon maligno se preparo para darle el último golpe, MegaKabuterimon reaccionó, sujetando ambos brazos de su oponente, y levándolo consigo mientras se elevaba en el aire a una gran altura.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame!-exclamó el digimon y el insecto obedeció dejándolo caer cuando ya se encontraban muy arriba. Luego su cuerno se ilumino intensamente y se dejo caer en picada sobre el digimon de fuego que seguía en caída libre.

-¡Cuerno Mortal!-exclamó al tener contacto con el digimon, a pocos metros del suelo, con el que se impactaron creando un fuerte destello.

Sora caminaba entre los grupos de gente reunidos en el primer piso del amplio edificio del aeropuerto, sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse por lo cual seguía. Con el pequeño tubo de gas pimienta escondido dentro de la manga de su abrigo. Caminaba cono si nada y era victima de la atención de muchas personas que miraban con curiosidad a la joven chica, sin entender el porqué de que estuviera desplazándose con libertad, y sobre todo, sin miedo alguno, o al menos aparentando eso. Ya estaba bastante cerca de la parte más amplia del vestíbulo, lo cual le servía de ánimo, pensaba que antes de ese momento ya habría tenido que pelear al menos con un enemigo, pero no había sido así. Dio vuelta en el final del pasillo en que estaba y pudo ver frente a ella la entrada amplia del aeropuerto, las grandes puertas dobles de cristal, cerradas, y el lugar completamente abandonado, sin un alma que ocupara espacio ni frustrara su escape. Dio unos cuantos pasos antes de sentir que era observada, y al hacerlo, se detuvo, giro con lentitud sobre las plantas de sus pies y pudo ver a un Bakemon.

-¿Qué crees que haces niña?-le pregunto el digimon fantasma.

-Tengo que ir al baño.-El digimon pareció analizar las cosas y luego mientras se le acercaba negó girando su cabeza sin cuello.

-El baño no esta en esa dirección.

-Ah, lo siento, me equivoque-contesto Sora continuando con su farsa aunque el digimon no la creía ni un poco.

-Anda chiquilla, regresa con el resto, no creíste enserio que escaparías con tanta facilidad ¿o si?-Sora ya no contesto con palabras, sino que saco con rapidez el tubo de su manga y presiono el botón de la parte de arriba, disparando el aerosol que dio en los ojos del fantasma que grito por el ardor y Sora aprovecho ara echarse a correr.

Logró llegar a la mitad del lobi del aeropuerto antes de toparse con otros dos Bakemons que se aproximaban a ella y se lanzaron, uno de cada lado para atraparla. La pelirroja se detuvo de golpe y se agacho de manera tan repentina que los digimons no alcanzaron a detenerse y se estrellaron uno con el otro. Sora se levantó enseguida y siguió corriendo hacia la puerta que estaba ya muy cerca de ella. Pero una gran llamarada frustró su intento de salir. La chica permanecía en el suelo, ante las llamas que cubrían la puerta de vidrió. Volteo para ver en la dirección de la cual había venido aquel fuego, y pudo ver a un digimon cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de fuego.

-Mala idea-dijo simplemente el digimon mientras se le acercaba-sorprendente, debo decir, parecías muy segura de lo que estabas haciendo, tal vez se deba a que no es la primera vez que hacías algo parecido.

-Si lo e hecho o no, la verdad es que no lo se-confesó Sora mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Ya veo, y dime, ¿a que se debe eso?-preguntó el digimon, ya cuando solo centímetros los separaban. Sora parecía estar por contestarle, pero en lugar de eso saco otro objeto de su manga, aquel que servía para dar descargas eléctricas, y lo pegó al costado de su enemigo, pero no surtió efecto. La chica retrocedió nerviosa mientras que el digimon sonreía.

-Espero que tengas otro plan, porque si no, lamento decirte que estas perdida.-Sora continuaba retrocediendo mientras que Meramon la seguía paso a paso. La pelirroja buscaba con la mirada algo que le ayudara, pero no logró ver más que algunos Bakemons reuniéndose a su alrededor.-Este es tu fin niña.-le aseguro Meramon y dejó e moverse para que fueran los digimons fantasmas quienes terminaran el trabajo. Sora sintió detrás de ella un muro que le impidió seguir retrocediendo. Un destello capto la atención de los enemigos y de ella también, seguida de un fuerte estruendo como si algo hubiera caído del cielo.

-¡Sora!-escuchó que la llamaron y al levantar la vista pudo ver que uno de los vidrios que estaban a su izquierda se rompía al contacto con un cuerpo que golpeo a uno de los Bakemons, luego a otro, y finalmente ataco a otro par con una especie de fuego de color verde. Frente a ella se encontraba Biyomon, su antiguo camarada.

-Bi…Biyomon…-balbuceo sora sin creer lo que veía frente a ella.

-No importa lo que pase, o lo que digas, yo jure y juro estar contigo siempre.-Le dijo el ave rosada, sin esperar que esto le agradara a la chica pelirroja.

-Tu… viniste… ¿viniste por mi?-preguntó Sora pero Biyomon no contesto, sino que se lanzo sobre Meramon atacándolo con sus espirales de fuego, lo cual no surtió efecto y el digimon en llamas la golpeo con el puño lanzándola contra la pared que estaba detrás de Sora.-No… ¡Biyomon!

-Pájaro idiota, este será tu fin, junto con esta niña.-les dijo Meramon preparándose para el ultimo golpe.

-¡No lo creo!-exclamó Matt antes de que Garurumon irrumpiera atravesando la entrada cubierta por las llamaradas y embistiera a Meramon enviándolo contra una maquina expendedora al otro extremo del lobi que quedo destrozada, y luego lo remató con su aullido explosivo.

De entre el polvo Sora pudo ver al muchacho rubio con quien había hablado en la mañana, el cual, al verla se alegró bastante. Ella se aproximó con lentitud a el mientras este permanecía quieto, dudando sobre si debía acercarse a ella, o debía mantener la distancia. Biyomon se puso a un lado del muchacho, mientras que también Garurumon lo hacía. Sora los miro a todos sin poder evitar el sonreír alegre. Biyomon también sonreía, aunque con tristeza, y esto desconcertó a la pelirroja que se arrodillo para estar a la altura del digimon.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó al ave frente a ella.

-Creo que ahora ya te puedes ir, es lo que quieres al fin y al cabo.-dijo el digimon derramando algunas lágrimas.

-No vinimos a llevarte con nosotros, si eso has llegado a pensar-le dijo el rubio-solo vinimos porque nos preocupamos por ti, es lo que un verdadero amigo hace. Con esto quiero decirte que… me disculpo por lo que dije antes en la mansión-Sora sonrió observando al rubio, sus iluminados ojos cautivaron al muchacho que la miro con tristeza, intentando mantener esa postura de hombre comprensivo, ante la posibilidad de que aquella chica se marchara. De la nada ella abrazó a Biyomon que se sintió comisionada por esto, pero respondió al abrazo de inmediato. Cuando se separo del digimon sonreía con lágrimas en el rostro.

-Viniste a salvarme, aun después de lo que et dije.

-Es porque te quiero, porque me preocupas, y siempre será así, aunque tu no me veas como antes, yo siempre lo seguiré haciendo-ella sonrió alegre por las palabras de su camarada y volteó a ver al rubio.

-¿Tu también me quieres y te preocupas por mi?-el rubio se sonrojo y volteó hacia otro lado.

-Bueno… yo, eres mi amiga y bueno… nosotros nunca abandonaremos a un amigo verdad Garurumon-dijo intentando conseguir ayuda del lobo digimon. Mientras que Sora se puso de pie sonriendo y se acercó al chico para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues muchas gracias, Matt, Garurumon, y por supuesto también tu Biyomon.

-¿Y ahora?, ¿Qué harás?-le pregunto Biyomon, mientras se volvía a poner al lado de Matt, la pelirroja volteó hacia atrás, para ver a varias personas observando lo acontecido, y también varios Bakemons que con miedo, veían a los enemigos que habían logrado burlar al SkullMeramon que hacia guardia en el exterior, y también al gran insecto rojo que aterrizaba en el exterior del edificio en ese momento, con un chico sobre el, al cual Matt le dirigió un saludo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sora pudo ver entre la gente a su madre, quien la miraba con orgullo, y que asintió cerrando los ojos, mostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con lo que fuera que ella eligiera hacer, y esto le basto de impulso a Sora para tomar su camino, o más bien, retomarlo, con inseguridad, pero sabiendo que tenia apoyo.

-Creo que te será útil esto-le dijo Matt, entregándole dos objetos a la chica; un digivice, y el emblema del amor.

-¿Cómo los utilizo?-preguntó Sora.

-Actúa solo-le contestó Biyomon-pero puede ayudarte el decir; Digievoluciona.-Sora sintió y levantando el brazo, con Biyomon a un lado de ella, respiro hondo y pronuncio con fuerza;

-Digievoluciona.

**Edificio de industrias Nitta en Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**31 de Julio de 2081**

En al azotea del edificio, junto a un gran aparato parecido a una antena satelital, flotaba un digimon con una capucha roja que cubría su rostro. Llevaba una guadaña dorada en una mano, lo que le confería la apariencia asociada a la llamada Muerte, tan temida domo aclamada entre la raza humana. El digimon, de nombre Phantomon, vigilaba los alrededores, mientras que un grupo de Gazimons arreglaban los últimos toques del aparato que emitía un resplandor verdoso.

-¿Aun no terminan?-dijo un digimon, con cuerpo esférico y alas de murciélago.

-DemiDevimon, no te esperábamos-afirmó Phantomon.

-El señor Myotismon me envió para que viera por qué aun no terminan.

-Ya estamos por finalizar la tarea, ¿no es cierto?-los Gazimons se apresuraron aun más al sentir la mirada de Phantomon, misma que les infundía terror.

-De acuerdo, avisare de inmediato al señor Myotismon sobre esto- Dijo DemiDevimon para después disponerse a retirarse volando del lugar.

-Yo creo que deberías reconsiderar eso-DemiDevimon se detuvo al escuchar eso y miró en el otro extremo de la azotea aun chico de largo cabello y con un arco en la mano que lo miraba sonriente.

-Me parece que tu eres un Tamer, no me explico de que otro modo pudiste haber llegado hasta aquí.-Kouta no respondió, solo se limitó a acomodar una flecha en su arco.-Dime niño, ¿en donde esta tu compañero?

-El no esta aquí, se encuentra allá abajo, peleando con unos enemigos junto a otros compañeros.

-Entonces me parece que cometiste un grave error al venir aquí solo-le dijo Phantomon y en ese momento un Gigadramon se elevó, quedando sobre la azotea, mirando al chico que le apunto con el arco sin mostrar ningún temor.

-Dime… ¿Cuándo fue que dije que estaba solo?-El digimon Fantasma no comprendió la respuesta del chico pero no hiso falta que este aclarara las cosas.

-¡Gigas destructoras!-exclamó apenas se mostro ante ellos el digimon naranja disparando los misiles que guardaba en su pecho, los cuales golpearon a Gigadramon derribándolo. Tai se encontraba sobre el digimon y dio un salto para descender y quedar junto a Kouta.

-Ahora, seamos claros, ¿Qué es esa cosa de ahí?-pregunto Kouta señalando la especie de antena que los Gazimons continuaban arreglando.

-Eso a ustedes no les importa-respondió Phantomon.

-Están en Odaiba, Odaiba es mi jurisdicción, así que si es de mi incumbencia, así que, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quieren ver si captan la señal de paga de modo gratuito? ¿Esa cosa es lo que afecta los radios?-lo cuestionó Taichi cruzando los brazos.

-No tengo por que contestarte, y ustedes no tienen por que estar aquí.-Les dijo para después atacar a ambos, blandiendo su guadaña y creando una onda de energía obscura que golpeo el piso creando una gran grieta en el. El compañero de Tai se lanzó de inmediato sobre el digimon y en ese momento Gigadramon regreso golpeando al digimon, haciendo que ambos cayeran juntos.

-¡MetalGreymon!-exclamó Tai al ver a su compañero caer y comenzar a pelear con el digimon metálico. Volvió la vista había Phantomon justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado por la guadaña de este. Kouta preparo su arco para dispararle una flecha cuando logro ver que se aproximaban hacia el los Gazimon y comenzó a atacarlos a ellos.

Taichi mientras tanto se encontraba esquivando los ataques de su enemigo. Agachándose, saltando y zigzagueando mientras retrocedía para evitar ser rebanado por la afilada hoja metálica. El digimon fantasma arremetió con fuerza y velocidad haciendo al chico perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Donde rodo de un lado a otro para evitar ser atravesado por la guadaña de Phantomon. Kouta se lanzo sobre este golpeándolo con su arco, una vez que había terminado con los Gazimons. Golpeó al digimon fantasma una vez en la espalda y luego este reacciono deteniendo los demás golpes con su guadaña hasta que consiguió tomar el arco del chico y así, logro jalar al chico aferrado al arma para tirarlo por el borde de la azotea.

-¡Kouta!-exclamó Taichi mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras tanto el chico logro sujetarse del borde de una de las ventanas, del cual resbalo y comenzó a car. Tomo de su espalda tan rápido como pudo una de sus flechas y la clavo en el concreto del edificio. Se aferro a la flecha y se apoyó en el vidrió de una de las ventanas del edificio para recuperar el equilibrio. Cuando lo consiguió Se preparo para golpear y destruir una de las ventanas, y a hacerlo, solo consiguió crear una leve grieta en el vidrió y producirse un gran dolor en el puño.

-Malditos ricos, hijos de perra-se quejo mientras tomaba otra flecha con la intención de usarla como la primera para escalar.

Taichi se encontraba arriba aun sosteniendo batalla con Phantomon, esquivando sus ataques con gran habilidad. Phantomon consiguió en un momento rasgar la chaqueta del chico y luego golpearlo derribándolo sobre el concreto. Al caer, de interior de la chaqueta del chico salió el tubo de metal que Kouta le había dado antes. Rodo para alcanzarlo y al mismo tiempo esquivar un ataque del digimon, que dejó una gran marca en el concreto. Taichi tomo el tubo y giro una parte de este haciendo que se abriera y se convirtiera en un báculo de metro y medio de largo.

Phantomon le asestó un golpe que el chico detuvo con él tuvo y luego le devolvió golpeándole la cabeza. El digimon volvió a atacarlo pero Taichi se agachó y lo golpeó en el costado, luego, dando un giro completo le golpeo el otro costado para terminar golpeándolo con un extremo del tubo en el pecho, enviándolo hasta el extremo del edificio, en donde se estrello Gigadramon, quien golpeo con una de sus grandes garras metálicas a Phantomon, dejándolo inconsciente y caer libremente desde la gran altura del edificio.

Taichi se dejó caer de sentón, soltando el tubo y respirando agitadamente. Estuchó un ruido detrás de él y volteo para ver la antena emitiendo más luz y luego disparar un rayo de color verde al cielo, que comenzó a nublarse cubriendo por completo el sol matinal, dejando el firmamento diurno de un color gris, al igual que los alrededores de la ciudad, impidiendo ver más allá del territorio de Odaiba.

-Que… carajo…-dijo el muchacho observando lo sucedido.

-_Tai… Taichi, ¿me escuchas?_-oyó la voz de Kouta saliendo de su bolsillo y reviso este encontrando su digivice.

-Kouta… ¡El radio ya funciona!

-_No… ¿de verdad Einstein? ¿Qué otro brillante descubrimiento has hecho en los últimos cinco minutos?_

-Si, si, muy gracioso. La antena debió haber creado interferencia o algo así.

_-Eso quiere decir que ya la destruiste._

-No en realidad, parece que creo la interferencia mientras reunía la energía suficiente.

_-¿Energía?, ¿Para que?_

-No estoy seguro, pero debe tener algo que ver con que el cielo se nublara de pronto.

-_Eso no puede ser bueno, en fin, escucha, me informan que el grupo de Ryo y Jonathan esta abajo, y Matt, al parecer, ya liberó a la gente del aeropuerto, y con ellos a la pelirroja preciosa_.

-Muy bien-dijo el chico y trato de serenarse lo suficiente para no denotar emoción alguna en su siguiente pregunta-Ryo esta con ustedes… ¿también Mimí?-Kouta no contesto de inmediato, lo que preocupo a Tai.

-_Ella… al parecer sus padres están en peligro, en la televisora Fuji, y ella se fue sola hacia allá._

-¡¿Qué?... no puede ser. Debo ir con ella.-dijo y dio por terminaba la platica con Kouta.

-No creo que sea lo que debas hacer-escucho detrás de él, una familiar voz, que identifico de inmediato. Era James.-Myotismon sabe quien es la elegida, debes ir con ella.

-Maldita sea-dijo el chico mientras recogía el tubo metálico, y luego daba un grito lleno de frustración.-¡¿Tan solo con verme supo de quien se trataba? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Myotismon puede ver en tu interior, con solo verte a los ojos-le dijo James al muchacho.

-Entonces… solo con verme a los ojos pudo entrar en mi mente-James negó con la cabeza.

-No a tu mente, pudo ver tu alma. Pudo ver tus sentimientos.

-¿Mis sentimientos?... entonces… ¿vio a quien siento como mi hermana?-dijo con escepticismo el castaño.

-No… Myotismon es un ser sabio, pero en lo que a sentimientos humanos se refiere, es muy estúpido, el solo pudo ver la fuerza con la que te aferras a las personas, e ira por aquella por la que sientes un sentimiento más grande, lo que el considera que seria a quien busca, en otras palabras, va por el amor más grande de tu vida.-Tai medito las cosas, tratando de ver la respuesta que estaba frente a él.

-Myotismon… el… ira tras quien más amo…-Concluyo con miedo el muchacho y James asintió.

-Ahora que… lo verdaderamente interesante aquí es saber… ¿Quien es la persona a la que más amas Tai?

El castaño no contesto a la pregunta, no podía hacerlo, no estaba seguro, y luego James se desvaneció en el aire como acostumbraba. El chico no sabía la respuesta, pero creía saber lo que debía hacer, y a donde debía ir, y debía partir ya.

_En el próximo capitulo…_

_-La niebla es como una especie de escudo._

_-Toda Odaiba esta incomunicada con el resto del mundo._

_-¡Myotismon nos quiere atrapados!_

_-Tai es el elegido._

_-Las personas sufren… ¿Por qué eso puede darle placer a alguien?_

Atrasado con mucho tiempo, por lo que están en todo su derecho si quieren darme de jitomatazos en los Reviews, pero en fin, espero que el capitulo les guste, no estoy seguro de cuando este el próximo, ya que estos días e estado muy ocupado por culpa de la prepa, pero sepan que no dejare el fic, me gusta mucho escribirlo, y espero les guste leerlo.

Otra cosa que e de decir, es que este fic durara aproximadamente otros cuatro, tal vez tres, tal vez cinco capítulos, y el por que, lo aclarare después, así que tranquilos con las antorchas y amenazas de muerte por favor.

Un gran saludo en cualquier parte del mundo que estén, eso seria divertido, el que me dijeran desde que parte del mundo leen esto, bueno, decisión de cada quien, solo es una sugerencia.

Me despido mi gente, asegurándoles que volveré.

PAZ Y RESPETO y amor mucho amor.


	28. XXVIII El Ada de Odaiba

**Capitulo XXVIII**

"**El Ada de Odaiba"**

**Televisora Fuji de Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra.**

**31 de Julio de 2081 **

El ser de pálida piel miraba a través de su antifaz la ciudad en caos desde la parte más alta del edificio de la televisora, con la expresión seria y los brazos cruzados, como a la espera de algo que no llegaba y comenzaba a impacientarle. El destello que vio alzarse desde el centro de la ciudad no le llamó mucho la atención, pese a que eso era algo que el llevaba tiempo esperando a que sucediera. Su mente estaba concentrada en algo más importante para él, y para muchos y para una gran cantidad más de seres que esperaban todo saliera como debía de salir.

Su preocupación era mínima, su poder era muy superior al de cualquiera. Confiaba en ello por lo cual insistía en que la resistencia demostrada por los Tamers aun libres por la ciudad, era, aunque reconocible, inútil, y una pérdida de tiempo, la neblina que se alzaba alrededor de la ciudad, mientras que el cielo se nublaba, creando un panorama literalmente gris que al ser de la capa le resulto acogedor y propicio para la situación. La caída de Odaiba era solo el primer paso, pero también era el más importante, de todos modos, prácticamente ya estaba dado.

-Espero no te estés confiando de más-Se escuchó una voz, con un tono que mostraba que la persona a la que pertenecía esa voz, debía ser una mujer, o algo parecido.

-Tengo todo bajo control.

-Eso mismo dijo Etemon, y ambos sabemos que paso con él, o mejor dicho, no lo sabemos-le dijo con un tono sombrío la voz. Myotismon no necesito girar para darse cuenta de que estaba detrás de él, usando una larga gabardina gris obscuro que le cubría todo el cuerpo y la cara, solo dejando ver parte de su rostro y sus labios morados.-Esos niños son más especiales de lo que crees, así que ten cuidado, recuerda que tienen diez de los doce emblemas.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero de nada les servirá si no reúnen los doce.

-¿Y qué te dice que no o harán?-le pregunto y solo en ese momento, Myotismon se giró para quedar de frente a la misteriosa mujer. Sonrió burlonamente y del interior de su capa saco dos collares, cada uno con una inscripción distinta.

-Estos son los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza, mientras estén en mis manos, el poder legendario de las cuatro bestias sagradas está incompleto, y mientras esto sea así, no son invencibles.

-Cuidado Myotismon, si te los arrebatan, sería un gran problema para nuestra organización.

-No me los arrebataran, para eso tendrán que matarme-le contestó Myotismon con tono brusco, enfadado porque su acompañante creyera que él podía ser derrotado.

-Muy bien-dijo y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero antes se detuvo y lo volteó a ver-cuando mueras, yo estar aquí, para reírme, y me quedaré con los emblemas.

**Edificio de industrias Nitta en Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**31 de Julio de 2081**

Taichi bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras del edificio al tiempo que escuchaba los destrozos y los gritos dentro y fuera del edificio. Las explosiones y los sonidos del concreto siendo golpeado por alguien o algo eran constantes, lo que le recordaba que debía salir de ahí para brindar ayuda de inmediato. No podía perder tiempo, bajó deslizándose por el barandal la escalera para poder llegar cuanto antes a la planta baja. Salió apresurado del edificio ya estando en el primer piso, y apenas salir algunos digimons se abalanzaron sobre él. Utilizo el báculo que Kouta le había dado y anteriormente le había salvado la vida para defenderse de un Gazimon esquivando el golpe de este y golpeándole la pierna para que callera sobre el concreto. Pudo ver en el reflejo de un cristal a un digimon parecido a una rana de gran tamaño y color amarillo lanzarse sobre él y se agacho a tiempo para evitar el ataque y luego se defendió golpeando al ser cuadrúpedo cuando seguía en el aire. Tomo rápido su digivice para analizar la información del digimon.

-_Gizamon, es un digimon novato, feroz y hábil en el agua, aunque torpe en tierra, donde se desplaza saltando como rana, sus técnicas especiales son; sierra en espiral, patada de rana y chorro de agua. Su nivel de poder es de 10._

-¡Kamiya!-escuchó que lo llamaron apenas termino de leer y volteó para ver a sus compañeros. Se aproximó corriendo hacia ellos con un Gazimon siguiéndolo. Eludió la sierra en espiral del mismo saltando hacia un lado a tiempo y el digimon fue golpeado por el puño de ExVeemon. Tai se levantó del suelo ayudado por Davis y pudo ver una explosión, producto de un automóvil alcanzado por el ataque de un Gigadramon que paso por encima de ellos, siendo perseguido por MetalGreymon y otro digimon de piel roja cubierto en gran parte por metal al igual que su compañero, no perdió tiempo y reviso la información del digimon que acompañaba al suyo.

-_WarGrowlmon, es un digimon Cyborg perfeccionado, el metal que recubre su cuerpo es casi indestructible, su técnica especial es; Cañones atómicos, su nivel de poder es de 100._

-Se trata de mi compañero-le informó Takato al chico que lo miró y asintió.-El compañero de Henri también digievolucionó ya a su forma más poderosa, Rapidmon, y seguramente Rika no ha de haber perdido el tiempo y debe estar igualmente en el nivel ultra con su compañera.

-Pues esa es una buena noticia, necesitamos tanto apoyo como sea posible obtener.

-Tai-El aludido escuchó una voz familiar, la cual pertenecía a Ryo quien se acercaba a él junto con Jonathan.

-Chico, ¿Qué carajo está sucediendo aquí?-le preguntó Jonathan sonando realmente exasperado- Ese edificio por poco no está reducido a escombros, y una maldita niebla rodea toda esta ciudad, y lo único que puedo decir es; ¿Por qué?-preguntó como si el muchacho tuviera la respuesta, o la culpa.

-Bueno yo… no estoy seguro de que es eso, pienso que es…

-La niebla es un escudo, no dejara que nadie salga de la ciudad, ni tampoco que nadie entre-aclaró un hombre que acababa de llegar. Taichi se giró para ver de frente al hombre de cabello negro que se acercaba a ellos, con la ropa rasgada, los zapatos finos manchados de lodo y de sangre, al igual que su rostro y su brazo derecho, el cual estaba desprovisto de la manga de la camisa antiguamente blanca.

-¿Charles?-preguntó con incredulidad el muchacho al ver al hombre que se retiraba sus lentes, los cuales llevaban los cristales rotos y los arrojó al suelo.

-Lamento no haber venido antes, estuve metido en muchos problemas las últimas horas-explicó con la respiración agitada.

-¿Director Reese?, ¿enserió es usted?-preguntó Jonathan.

-Sí, ¿creías que estaría muerto para este momento? Con la ciudad en completo caos, y una crisis a nivel nacional desarrollándose, no tengo tiempo para dejar este mundo.

-Que bien que sin importar qué, mantienes tus prioridades en orden-dijo Taichi de manera burlona.

-Las tengo más en orden de lo que piensas. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que importa ahora es la neblina, el escudo.

-¿Estás seguro de que es un escudo?-lo cuestionó Taichi observando la niebla a su alrededor.

-Por completo, lo he visto antes, seguramente un rayo verde se disparó hacia el cielo, y luego la neblina comenzó a formarse, ¿verdad?-preguntó y Taichi fue el primero en asentir, dándole a entender que tenía razón.-Eso creí, deben saber que ningún medio de comunicación que envíe o reciba señales de fuera del territorio de la ciudad funcionara. Toda Odaiba esta incomunicada con el resto del mundo

-Estamos completamente solos en esto-dijo Jonathan mostrándose preocupado.

-Aún podemos usar los radios para comunicarnos entre nosotros, y tal vez algunas computadoras puedan enviar y recibir correos electrónicos, creo que los nuevos digivice podrán servirnos-los alentó un poco Charles.

-Somos muy pocos, y ellos parecen ser un muy grande grupo de digimons, no están muy bien organizados, eso es un punto a nuestro favor, pero tantos lunáticos sueltos con furia y odio hacia los Tamers y los digimons "traidores a la raza" son algo que nos pone en riesgo, ¿comprenden?-expuso Taichi y el grupo parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

-Tenemos dos objetivos entonces; uno es deshacernos del escudo que nos retiene aquí, y el otro, deshacernos del digimon que lo creó.

-O sea, quitar la niebla, y matar a Myotismon ¿no?-simplificó las cosas Tai.

-Sí, podemos decir eso.

-¿Cómo quitamos la niebla?-preguntó Ryo lleno de entusiasmo.

-Bueno, una maquina lanzó el rayo que comenzó esto, ¿verdad?-no hubo necesidad de que le respondieran para que supiera que eso había sucedido-Si recalibramos la máquina, es posible que podamos retirar el escudo.

-Entonces vamos a arriba-se apresuró a señalar Takato, y en ese momento escucharon todos un fuerte estruendo, producto de una explosión a mitad de la ciudad.

-¡Demonios!, nos distraemos un momento y el caos avanza.-rugió con rabia Jonathan. Charles miro a todos y contemplo la ciudad medio destruida.

-No sería bueno que todos estemos aquí, parece ser que los digimon se han concentrado en el centro de la ciudad, y avanzan hacia el norte y oeste de la misma.

-Entonces, solo unos pocos se quedaran aquí y recalibraran la máquina, mientras el resto combatimos-dijo Taichi, dejando en claro de una vez que el iría a donde se desarrollara la batalla.

-Yo me quedare, tengo una idea bastante clara de cómo debe ser el funcionamiento de la máquina, estaré bien solo.-Aclaró Charles.

-Señor, con el debido respeto, creo que sería mejor si alguien se quedara con usted, como apoyo por si las cosas se ponen difíciles-dijo Jonathan, como ofreciéndose a acompañarlo como su guardaespaldas. El hombre de cabello negro solo puso una mano sobre el hombre del militar mientras sonreía.

-Jonathan, tu bien sabes que no soy un debilucho, puedo defenderme solo, lo hice mucho tiempo cuando realizaba el trabajo de campo. Aun así, sería bueno que alguien se quedara conmigo, pero tú no, mejor ve con el resto, necesitaran la mayor fuerza que puedan reunir.

-Entonces creo que yo me quedare-dijo Kouta apartándose el cabello de la cara que le cubría parte de su campo visual- seamos honestos, soy la mejor opción, además de mi compañero tengo esto-dijo refiriéndose a su arco y poco más de una docena de flechas-así que poder hacer bien mi trabajo como guarda espaldas, y no puede quedarse ninguno de los Tamers de nivel ultra.-Charles parecía no estar en contra de la proposición del muchacho, al igual que los demás.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos se encargaran de la antena, y nosotros iremos al campo de batalla, y confrontaremos a Myotismon.-propuso Taichi y Charles asintió, para después darse la vuelta y marcharse rumbo al edificio, acompañado de Kouta y el compañero de este.

-¿Tus ordenes, Kamiya?-preguntó Jonathan.

-Reunamos a todos, y dirijámonos directamente a donde esta Myotismon.-dijo el castaño y se adelantó al resto del grupo. Sobre ellos, en los techos de diferentes edificios permanecían los dos digimons máquina-dragones, y el semi androide de batalla color verde llamado Rapidmon (digievolucion de Gargomon, compañero de Henri). Al igual que un digimon de cuerpo antropomórfico, vestido con ropas holgadas de color purpura y blanco, quien era Taomon, la digievolución de Kyubimon.

El castaño recordó que debía encontrar a alguien, mejor dicho, debía encontrar y proteger en ese momento a dos personas. Aquella persona a la que estaba aferrado sentimentalmente más que con nadie más, estaba en un grave peligro por su culpa, y solo por su culpa. En ningún momento noto, debido a sus pensamientos, que entre el grupo alguien no dejaba de prestarle atención, mientras que al mismo tiempo elaboraba sus propias conclusiones y pensamientos con respecto a la situación actual.

Frente a ellos, interponiéndose en su camino, y del mismo modo en los pensamientos del castaño que lideraba al grupo, aparecieron varios Musyamons, los digimons samuráis, y junto con ellos, un digimon de cuatro brazos y tres rostros, de cuyo cuerpo surgían llamas.

-¿Alguien sabe que es eso?-preguntó Taichi sorprendido por el aspecto tenebroso del digimon.

_-Asuramon, es un digimon de nivel ultra, la digievolucion de Musyamon, es un ser legendario y sus tres rostros representan la furia, compasión y bendición. Su nivel de poder es de 110-_contesto Takato, quien revisaba la información aparecida en su digivice.

-Bien, suena a que es un rival complicado, suerte para mí, esperaba poder usar esto ya, me estaba quedando muy atrás-dijo Ryo mientras tomaba entre sus dedos la tarjeta azul, y en la mano contraria sostenía su digivice-es hora de mostrar todo nuestro poder, verdad compañero-Strikedramon simplemente se lanzó al ataque con un saltó de gran altura al tiempo que Ryo pasaba la tarjeta por la ranura lateral del digivice y con esto desencadenaba la digievolucion de su compañero.

-¡Strikedramon Digivols a…. Cyberdramon!-al apagarse la luz cegadora que envolvió el cuerpo del digimon, este mostraba una forma muy diferente, toda su piel era de un negro reluciente y tenía un par de alas en la espalda. Su aspecto era salvaje y denotaba su gran fuerza, mientras en el aire maniobraba para dar el primer golpe, iniciando la pugna siguiente.

**Subterráneo de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

El grupo que Matt comandaba se encontraba desplazándose nuevamente bajo la tierra, exceptuando a Izzy, quien debido a la digievolucion de su compañero, le resultaba mejor moverse por los cielos. Sora los acompañaba, lo que había alegrado bastante a Juri, Hirokazu y Kenta, pero sobre todo a Matt, quien a toda costa evitaba que los demás notaran su alegre humor. Aunque la pelirroja parecía no estar tan alegre, luego de que la pusieran al tanto de la situación, parecía estar muy conmocionada y llena de temores, pero sobre todo, dispuesta a ayudar como le fuera posible hacerlo, y sabiendo que tenía a amigos como Biyomon de su lado, se sentía un poco más segura.

-¿Y…, quien es el protegido entonces?-preguntó, cuidando solo ser escuchada por Matt, y no por el grupo militar, como bien le había explicado este anteriormente que debía hacer.

-No lo sabemos, quizá ni siquiera exista y solo sea una distracción, o quizá…-dijo pensando un poco las cosas, dando con una posible respuesta.

-¿Quizá qué?-lo interrogo Sora observando su semblante pensativo.

-No lo sé, no me hagas mucho casó, tal vez solo estoy divagando-Le respondió sonriéndole ampliamente para evitar que ella se preocupara, lo que muy bien funciono, pues ella le sonrió también y dirigió su vista al frente mientras seguían avanzando por el oscuro camino, iluminado solo por un par de lámparas que él y ella sostenían.

-¿Crees que Izzy estará bien solo?-lo cuestionó luego de un corto momento de silenció.

-No te preocupes, ya lo conoces-dijo, percatándose de su error hasta después de haberlo cometido. Se sintió muy apenado y volteó para verla con la intención de disculparse, pero al verla solo reírse, pudo relajarse-lo siento, olvide que… lo siento.

-Descuida, no es nada.-le aseguró-Entonces, creo que con eso querías decir que él es muy hábil, y puede cuidarse solo.

-Por supuesto, él es el chico más inteligente que conozco, lo último en el mundo que el cometería, sería un acto estúpido, así que confió en que estará bien, mejor que nosotros posiblemente.

-Eso no suena muy alentador.

-¿Eh?, Ah… ¡No me mal entiendas!, solo digo que…

-Tranquilo-le dijo ella-solo juego contigo, me encanta ver tu rostro cuando crees estar en líos, ¿sabes Matt?, creo que eres algo más tímido de lo que aparentas, y eso es muy tierno en un hombre.-El rubio se sonrojó al escucharla, pero no separo su mirada de la de ella, ya que ella también se había sonrojado al decirle aquello. Y así, permanecieron un largo rato caminando sin ver nada más que el rostro del otro, hasta que un ruido los sacó de su burbuja.

El rubio escuchó el ruido que su digivice hacía para avisar que había recibido un mensaje nuevo. Tomo el objeto del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo revisó.

-Es Ryo, dice que ya se reunió con el grupo de Tai, y que él quiere que nos reunamos en el centro de la ciudad, parece ser que al fin llegó la hora de pelear contra Myotismon, supongo es esa la intención de Tai-dijo el muchacho luego de leer gran parte del mensaje.

-¿Qué más dice ese mensaje del tal Ryo?-preguntó una de las integrantes del grupo militar. Una chica rubia de exquisita belleza, cabellera larga y ojos verdes. El rubio revisó el resto del mensaje.

-Charles esta con ellos, y además… una niebla extraña se acaba de levantar envolviendo por completo la ciudad, y no es solo una niebla sino, una especie de campo de fuerza que nos retiene aquí.-contesto el muchacho.

-No puede ser… ¡Myotismon nos quiere atrapados!-Exclamo preocupado Kenta.

-Eso parece amigo, pero descuida, seguramente Taichi y el señor Charles ya pensaron en algo, de otro modo, ¿crees que querrían que nos reunamos?-las palabras de Hirokazu sirvieron para relajar un poco al chico histérico y al resto de los presentes.

-¿Algo más que desees agregar?-lo interrogo la chica, de nombre Triana. Matt notó por supuesto el tono altanero en la voz de la chica, cosa que no le agrado en lo más mínimo, y lo hiso experimentar una sensación de empatía al recordar la forma en que se dirigía a Taichi cuando no llevaban mucho de conocerse, y que aun ahora usaba en ocasiones con el castaño. Dejo de lado esos pensamientos y siguió leyendo para toparse con algo que lo puso nervioso pero disimulo lo mejor que pudo, evitando que todos, incluso Gabumon, notaran que algo escondía.

-Solo dice eso, y nos desean buena suerte.-afirmo complaciendo a todos, casi por completo

-Entonces creo que no nos es conveniente seguir moviéndonos por el subterráneo-alegó Chris, el más joven de los militares, pero aun así mayor que todos los "Niños elegidos", incluyendo a Ryo y Joe.

-Tiene razón, ¿Dónde está la próxima salida?-Preguntó la rubia mirando fijamente a Matt, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Izzy es quien nos guiaba, le preguntare si quieres.-dijo y no recibió respuesta de la chica, por lo que decidió interpretarlo como un "Si" y comenzó a escribir un mensaje con su digivice mientras seguía caminando hasta escuchar un ruido peculiar al igual que todos los demás.

-Eso… no me gustó nada.-Dijo Sora un tanto temerosa, ser una Tamer implicaba enfrentarse al peligro, estaba completamente consciente de ello, pero aun así no podía reprimir completamente su nerviosismo ante una situación como esa, nadie podría.

Los sonidos eran cada vez más cercanos, era como si alguien o algo se arrastraran por los túneles del subterráneo, debía de ser de un tamaño algo grande, por los ruidos que hacían eco en todo el túnel. Matt se preparó enseguida esperando el primer ataque del digimon. La sombra que se veía en las paredes del túnel les permitió notar el camino que seguía el digimon, antes de hacerse completamente visible.

Al verlo, todos los Tamers reaccionaron sorprendidos, el ser era un digimon de gran tamaño, semejante al de Greymon, su cuerpo estaba formado de una especie de plasma semejante a la baba de color azul, y de entre este salían varias partes metálicas, semejantes a las de un digimon Cyborg.

-¿Una flema digimon?-dijo Kenta algo nervioso y asqueado por la apariencia del digimon, que pareció escuchar su comentario, ya que parecía estar molesto.

-No creo que le haya gustado el apodo que le diste-le aseguró Matt observando al enemigo mientras tomaba su digivice-_Raremon, es un digimon fantasma, de olor y aspecto putrefacto, tiene un extraordinario poder que sobre pasa los de un campeón digimon ordinario. Su nivel de poder es de 55._

Raremon atacó sin previo aviso, y sin dar tiempo de nada más lanzándose sobre el grupo como una gran avalancha de agua mohosa de pantano. Pero justo a tiempo Gabumon logró digievolucionar a Garurumon deteniendo la embestida con su aullido congelante. El digimon fantasma retrocedió y Garurumon se lanzó sobre el para intentar morderlo, pero su ataque falló, dándole a Raremon la oportunidad de contratacar con una fuerte embestida que lo lanzó contra una de las paredes del túnel.

-¡Garurumon!, carajo-musitó un exasperado Matt. Observó en su digivice la respuesta al mensaje que había enviado a Izzy, lo reviso sin apartar mucho la vista de Raremon quien solo se limitaba a observar fijamente a Garurumon esperando el ataque de este.-Salgan de aquí, rápido, Garurumon y yo nos encargaremos de entretenerlo lo suficiente.

-Matt…-trato de oponerse Sora, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-¡Confía en mí!-sus palabras sonaron con una intensidad que sirvió para calmar el miedo de sora, al menos por un momento-Deben tomar el camino por el que llego el Raremon, síganlo hasta encontrarse con una escalera de mano del lado izquierdo del túnel, saldrán por una alcantarilla que da a un parque, no muy lejos de la posición actual del resto.

Garurumon se lanzó sobre Raremon obligándolo a retroceder más, y luego el lobo digimon disparo su aullido contra la masa mohosa para que esta se alejara del camino que debía tomar el grupo, y lo mantuvo lejos del mismo.

-¿Seguro estarás bien niño?-lo cuestiono Triana, a lo que el rubio solo sonrió con altivez. La chica se apresuró a tomar el camino indicado y fue seguida por el resto. Sora avanzo hasta el final, deteniéndose un momento junto a Matt.

-Buena suerte, no tardes en alcanzarnos ¿quieres?-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano para apretarla con fuerza y luego le beso la mejilla de manera rápida. Lo miró a los ojos por un momento, y continúo con su camino. Matt la miró alejarse, y luego volvió a concentrarse en Garurumon y Raremon que seguían luchando.

Los chicos siguieron el camino indicado por el rubio y encontraron, donde este les había dicho con anterioridad la escalera. Comenzaron a subir apresuradamente tan rápido como les fue posible y en menos de dos minutos se encontraban todos fuera del subterráneo. A su alrededor todo lucia tranquilo, desierto en realidad, como si la ciudad estuviera vacía por completo. Sora alzó la vista y pudo ver a MegaKabuterimon quien descendía llevando a Izzy sobre su lomo.

-¿Y Matt?-preguntó el chico pelirrojo una vez su digimon aterrizó.

-Abajo, consiguiéndonos algo de tiempo.-hablo con frialdad la mujer rubia de ojos verdes.

-¿Lo dejaron solo?

-Él nos lo pidió, no queríamos pero el…-Sora se vio interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo seguido del agrietamiento del suelo sobre el que se encontraban. Los chicos se alejaron de la creciente grieta que luego se convirtió en un derrumbe, lo cual dejo el subterráneo por el cual se habían desplazado antes al descubierto, y con ello la batalla entre Raremon y Garurumon.

El muchacho rubio se encontraba junto a su fiel compañero digimon el cual lucia cansado. Miró en lo alto a MegaKabuterimon junto con Izzy, al igual que al resto de su equipo. Lo mismo que Raremon quien pareció dejar de darle importancia al casi derrotado Garurumon, y se desplazó lejos de las vías subterráneas preparado para atacar al grupo. Biyomon fue el primero de los digimons compañeros de los miembros del grupo que encaro al enemigo, protegiendo a su compañera con fidelidad.

-Sora…

-Ya se-dijo ella tomando su digivice por segunda vez, y aun con eso, con el mismo nerviosismo y poca seguridad con que lo había hecho antes, pero aun así con toda la intención de ayudar en lo que le fuera posible a aquel ser que la había protegido a ella antes.-Biyomon, digi…

-No-exclamó Matt montando a Garurumon, quien de un salto llegó a la superficie interponiéndose entre Raremon y la chica pelirroja.-Esta batalla nos pertenece a nosotros. ¿No es cierto compañero?-le dijo a Garurumon, con un tono de completa arrogancia, un gesto común en el, aunque Sora no lo supiera, o no lo recordara. El muchacho bajó del lobo digimon y tomó en una mano su digivice, mientras en la otra sostenía el emblema de la amistad que brillaba con más intensidad que nunca. Izzy notó el brillo intenso del emblema, lo que en un principio le pareció raro, pero que después logró comprender por completo.

-Matt, cuanto has madurado-susurro el pelirrojo al tiempo que Raremon atacaba y Garurumon se lanzaba contra él mientras la luz de la digievolucion lo bañaba por completo, cambiando su forma a la de aquel lobo bípedo que respondió a la embestida de Raremon con una patada que lo hiso retroceder. Los presentes miraban con asombro la fuerza y habilidad del digimon, en especial Triana, y esto Matt lo notaba y sonreía por ello.

El digimon mohoso pareció enfurecer con la acción del digimon, mientras que este saltaba con un pie y luego con el otro con una pose de boxeo incitando al oponente a volver a atacar. Raremon rugió con rabia y lanzó desde su boca un líquido de color verdoso en dirección a WereGarurumon quien saltó alejándose del ataque que cayó en el suelo que comenzó a derretirse como si en él hubiera caído algún acido. WereGarurumon atacó con puñetazos al digimon que no pudo eludir ni responder ninguno de los golpes. El digimon lobo se apartó para dar el golpe final, más en ese momento Raremon uso su gas pestilente, el cual WereGarurumon no pudo esquivar y el fétido olor lo obligó a detenerse y a doblarse por el malestar y el mareo que le provocaba.

Raremon rugió listo para aprovechar ese momento y preparó su garra para dar un certero golpe que sin duda haría un grave daño al digimon que en el último momento fue protegido por el compañero de Izzy; MegaKabuterimon. Quien detuvo la garra con su caparazón y luego se giró con bastante fuerza quedando frente a un indefenso Raremon a una muy corta distancia y en ese momento le golpeó atacándole con su cuerno mortal, lo que lo derroto definitivamente. WereGarurumon se levantó poco a poco, un tanto recuperado del ataque del digimon y se acercó a MegaKabuterimon.

-Gracias, amigo.-le dijo y el digimon insecto pareció asentir y luego se elevó en el aire.

-Eso estuvo cerca, por suerte MegaKabuterimon pudo llegar a tiempo, o WereGarurumon habría salido lastimado-dijo Izzy acercándose al rubio que sonreía a medias, lo que le confería un porte algo altanero.

-WereGarurumon no se habría dejado vencer tan fácilmente, recuerda que él y yo somos los miembros más fuertes de los "Niños elegidos".-Respondió con la frialdad que acostumbrara, pero en el rostro de Izzy había una gran sonrisa un tanto burlona mientras veía al rubio acercarse a su compañero.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Sora pareciéndole extraño el comportamiento del chico.

-No te preocupes, así es el cuándo el sentimiento de la batalla lo embarga, después volverá a ser el chico callado y solitario que todos amamos-dijo con un tono de sarcasmo al final-"A mí no me engañas Matt"-pensaba el chico-"Tu emblema simboliza la amistad, y no habría brillado si enserio tuvieras esa actitud altanera en tu corazón, más sin embargo el emblema brillaba mucho, estoy seguro de que lo que pasa es que no quieres admitir que lo que hiciste fue un acto de verdadera amistad, de verdadera entrega hacia tus compañeros…tus amigos. No quisiste tomar todo en tus manos solo por presumir o porque te consideres el más fuerte, lo hiciste porque querías protegerlos a todos, en especial a Sora. Aun eres algo pretencioso, y también escondes mucho tus sentimientos, pero cuanto has cambiado Ishida. Me pregunto… ¿Yo también habré cambiado?, y… ¿Alguien más lo habrá hecho También? ¿Y cómo es ese cambio en ellos?..."

**Televisora Fuji de Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra.**

**31 de Julio de 2081**

La castaña de ojos color miel se encontraba a algunos metros del gran edificio de la televisora, oculta tras un automóvil casi intacto salvo por algunas abolladuras. Las calles circundantes al edificio eran constantemente patrulladas por varios Bakemons, los cuales también sobre volaban el edificio. Constantemente veía a algunos asomarse por las ventanas y salir de las mismas. Palmon, que se encontraba a su lado la miraba titubeante, parecía tener miedo. La conocía muy bien, y sabia mejor que nadie que ella no intentaba hacer algo que de ante mano sabía que no podía lograr, así que no estaba segura de que pensar sobre esa situación, confiaba en que su compañera sabía qué estaba haciendo y porque pero, no estaba segura si ella sabía lo que estaba en riesgo.

-Mimí…

-Mis padres están ahí dentro, lo sé, casi toda la gente está ahí.-dijo como ya había dicho antes-. Les dije que no era necesario, ¿recuerdas? Cuando supimos que la mansión Riuga seria nuestro hogar, mis padres estaban ilusionados con el hecho de mudarse a Estados unidos y les dije que no era necesario que se quedaran en Japón solo por mí.

-Si… recuerdo esa plática-le dijo Palmon mientras seguía mirándola con curiosidad.

-Si me hubieran hecho caso… Creo que es esto lo que ellos sienten, ¿no te parece? Me refiero a que ellos me dijeron que no debía hacer esto, que solo era una niña, ¿Cuántas veces mi vida ha estado en riesgo desde entonces? Han sido bastantes. Esta vez ellos están en riesgo y no sería así si me hubieran hecho caso y se hubieran marchado a Nueva York.

-Mimí… ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Quiero que ellos estén bien, nada más me importa ¿comprendes?-Palmon pareció captar el mensaje oculto en esas palabras, y las lágrimas que comenzaban a liberar sus ojos-. Sé que no soy tan fuerte como Tai, o como Matt, y sé que ni ellos solos podrían contra tantos enemigos, pero se trata de mis padres, y no solo de ellos. Sino de mucha gente. ¿Qué nos garantiza que si no actuamos ahora no será tarde después? Sus vidas penden de un hilo muy fino y se romperá en cualquier momento…yo no quiero perderlos.-su mirada se perdió en el suelo y dejó de hablar, su respiración era tan lenta, tan discreta, que uno podría suponer que ya no era más que un cuerpo sin vida.

-Yo sé que ellos tampoco te quieren perder-le dijo con fuerza en su voz, pero sin alzar mucho el tono de la misma-. Mimí, si quieres salvarlos, sabes que estoy contigo, pero si crees que voy a dejar que algo malo te pase estas equivocada. Daré mi vida por defender la tuya.

-Es eso lo que no quiero… No quiero perder a nadie importante para mi Palmon-. La chica tomo a su compañera por los hombros y le sonrió con toda la dulzura que su alma pura y noble poseía.

-Y yo tampoco quiero perder a nadie que me importa-le dijo mientras tomaba con sus manos los brazos de la chica. Se miraron por un segundo y luego se abrazaron con cariño. Al separarse Mimí le dedico una fiera mirada confirmándole que estaña lista para lo que fuera que tuvieran que enfrentar, mientras estuvieran juntas.

**Parque Sakura de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

-¡Gigas destructoras!-el poderoso ataque de MetalGreymon impacto justo en el centro de una gran agrupación de Musyamons y Bakemons que volaron por todas partes convirtiéndose en una nula amenaza.

-¡Magna Cañón!-Cyberdramon disparó un rayo de su boca que elimino a varios de sus enemigos. El digimon de grandes alas de un color rojo vino aterrizó junto al grupo liderado por Taichi quien esquivo el ataque de un par de Gazimons y luego golpeo a ambos con la vara de metal que portaba. Eran los primeros en llegar al lugar acordado, por lo que no les sorprendió el ver varios enemigos en el lugar.

-Tenga cuidado, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos-dijo Henri poniéndose frente a todo el grupo, y dándole la espalda a un Musyamon que se levantó de entre los escombros de un edificio derruido y lo atacó con su sable.

-¡Henri detrás de ti!-exclamó Tai y el aludido volteó y vio de frente al digimon y la hoja de acero que casi le corta el cuello, pero el enemigo fue derrotado por una patada de WereGarurumon.

Matt y su grupo atacaron con gran rapidez al resto de enemigos reunidos en el área. Guardromon disparó sus misiles dispersando a los Gazimons que se encontraban ahí, y entonces el parque se convirtió en un lugar sin combatientes que atentaran contra los Tamers que comenzaban a reunirse.

-Llegaron rápido, esperaba que tardaran más por lo remoto del lugar donde se encontraban.-habló Tai dirigiéndose a Matt quien parecía tener el puesto de representante del grupo, Sora junto con Izzy iban detrás de él y el muchacho castaño noto de inmediato a la pelirroja- ¡Sora! Me alegra que estés devuelta con nosotros-la chica lo miró con timidez y después Matt se dirigió al líder del grupo.

-Tai, ella sigue sin recordar nada, y tú has sido el único del grupo que no ha hablado con ella, ¿recuerdas? Seguramente tardara un poco más en tomarte confianza-. El castaño asintió comprendiendo a la perfección la situación- Como sea, ¿nadie más ha llegado aún?

-No Matt, tu hermano sigue sin llegar, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto estará aquí.-Le contestó sabiendo que lo que le preocupaba era, sobre todas las cosas, el paradero de su hermano menor T.K.

-¡Muchachos!

En ese preciso momento escucharon la voz del joven hermano de Matt, quien se encontraba sobre un imponente digimon de piel gris: Zudomon. Junto a él se encontraban Joe, Cody, Suzie y Hikari.

Taichi observó a la castaña acompañada de su fiel digimon felino y sintió alivio al ver que estaba a salvo, pero una nueva preocupación se apodero de él. Se encontraba sumamente sumido en sus pensamientos y por ende no noto como todos a su alrededor le dirigían una mirada muy peculiar.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí creo que es hora de poner las cosas en claro-habló Rika poniendo en orden las cosas.

-Sí, tienen razón-dijo Taichi saliendo de los embrollos de su mente- Supongo que todos cumplieron con la misión que les correspondía.

-El aeropuerto está libre de amenazas, y aunque fue difícil convencer a la gente de permanecer en la ciudad y no tratar de escapar en alguna de las aeronaves, se encuentran bien protegidos-dijo Matt.

-Igual las personas que se encontraban en la región cercana a la costa-comenzó a explicar Joe-libramos una fuerte guerrilla en esa región, y al final pudimos ponerlos a salvo, uno de los refugios subterráneos construidos hace un par de décadas ante la amenaza de una posible guerra nuclear sirvió muy bien para proteger a toda esa gente.

-En la ciudad no hubo muchos cambios me temo-comenzó Ryo- Logramos liberar algunas regiones de enemigos pero, los civiles parecen no interesarles, solo los tienen recluidos, quizá tengan la intención de utilizarlos para futuras negociaciones.

-Es lo más probable.-analizó Tai.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué los ataques cesaron? ¿Por qué los digimons comenzaron a retirarse a puntos específicos y a dejar los ataques de lado? ¿Es acaso una táctica de rendición?

-Me temo que no Ryo, no continúan el avance de su toma de la ciudad de Odaiba porque ya la han tomado, esa neblina que rodea toda la ciudad es una barrera que nos impide salir, e impide que del exterior entre alguien.

-¿Nos tiene recluidos aquí?-grito Davis sorprendido llamando la atención de todos-¡Myotismon nos tiene atrapados!-Cálmate Davis-le pidió Taichi.

-En este momento el mismo Charles está intentando desactivar la barrera, en estos momentos seguramente fuera de la ciudad se están preguntando que pasa aquí, y movilizan tropas para brindarnos apoyo-explicó Henri-todo estará bien mientras nos mantengamos con vida durante las próximas horas.

-¿Y qué hacemos con respecto a Myotismon? ¿Lo atacamos?-preguntó Takato.

-Es la razón por la que todos estamos aquí.-aseguró Taichi

-No todos.-Corrigió Rika-la chica Tachikawa fue…

-Lo sé-la interrumpió Tai-por eso debemos darnos prisa, no podemos dejarla sola enfrentarse a todos ellos, ¡Así que andando!-dijo con voz firme y una gran determinación que podía intimidar a cualquiera que intentara debatirle.

Matt observó cómo estaban en lo cierto sus sospechas, sabía que la reacción de Tai seria esa, y sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer ante eso. Se apresuró a alcanzar a Taichi y antes de estar a su lado miró a sus compañeros dando una discreta señal con la mirada y varios de ellos entendieron al instante.

-Tai, espera-le dijo tomando al castaño del hombro quien volteó a verlo con curiosidad. Matt se quedó en silencio manteniendo su mano en el hombro del chico castaño y mirándolo fijamente.-perdona-dijo y lo golpeó en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas. Sin darle tiempo de recuperar el aliento, Takato, Henri y Ryo lo sostuvieron con fuerza de cada brazo y de la cintura impidiéndole moverse.

MetalGreymon estaba a punto de reaccionar de forma agresiva ante la agresión contra su compañero cuando Rapidmon y WarGrowlmon lo atacaron embistiéndolo juntos y estrellándolo contra un edificio, sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras que WereGarurumon dio un salto y preparo su puño para golpear fuertemente al enorme digimon en el estómago.

-Discúlpame MetalGreymon.-fueron las palabras del digimon lobo mientras que MetalGreymon caía rendido de rodillas, la luz de la digievolucion ilumino el cuerpo del coloso quien regreso a ser Agumon.

-¿Qué…demonios hacen?-dijo Taichi con dificultad. Takato y Ryo se apresuraron a esposarlo y lo tiraron de rodillas. El muchacho se encontraba conmocionado y rodeado por las miradas de sus compañeros, algunas apenadas, otras seguras, y unas pocas desconcertadas.

-¿Qué diablos sucede?-exclamó T.K. sorprendido por la acción de algunos cuantos. Mientras que Takato, Rika, Ryo, Ken, Davis, Kenta, Hirokazu, Joe, Juri, Henri, Yolei Izzy y Matt eran los únicos que entendían el porqué de lo sucedido, T.K., Hikari, Cody, Suzie y Sora.

-T.K., tranquilo-le dijo Matt mientras se aproximaba a Taichi.

-¿Pero qué demonios es lo que hacen? ¡Déjenlo!-gritó Hikari y se lanzó sobre el rubio pero la detuvo Davis.

-Entiéndenos, por favor, esto es lo correcto.

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablan?!-gritó Taichi mientras veía a su compañero ser arrastrado junto a él, igualmente esposado y en ese momento inconsciente. Matt miró al resto de sus compañeros quienes parecían estar de acuerdo con que le explicara lo que sucedía.

-Tai escúchame por favor, y entiende que lo que hacemos es por tu bien.

-Matt, ¿de qué demonios hablas? Sin más rodeos ¿Por qué hacen esto?-Matt pareció tratar de ordenar su mente por unos segundos y después miro a su amigo.

-Desde que Myotismon nos contactó y hablo sobre el protegido hubo algo que estuve analizando con mucha atención.-hiso una pausa tratando de encontrar el modo de continuar.

-Hablaba sobre un protegido entre nosotros, una persona distinta, sobre saliente-explicó Takato tomando las riendas del asunto mientras que casi todos lo observaban atentos.

-Desde ese momento varios de nosotros estuvimos analizando ciertas cosas, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a este acertijo.-Intervino esta vez Ryo.

-Llegamos a una sola conclusión, y poco después de que tu mensaje de que nos reuniéramos fuera emitido, Matt nos envió uno a nosotros, que concluía lo que todos, pensábamos y…es por eso que ahora sucede todo esto Tai.

-¿Pues que decía ese mensaje?-los presentes lo miraron en silencio durante un rato, todos exceptuando a parte de los menores sabían lo que al muchacho le torturaba desconocer.

-El mensaje contenía solo cuatro palabras… Tai es el elegido.-finalizó la explicación el rubio observando al moreno en el suelo desconcertado.

-¿Qué?... ¡Eso no es verdad!

-Tal vez tampoco tú te habías percatado de eso, ¡pero es lo más lógico! Solo piénsalo Tai, el digihuevo del que nació Agumon, te eligió a ti de entre los mejores Tamers, atacaron la mansión cuando el único de los aquí presentes se encontraba en ella eras tú, eres un muchacho del que nadie, ni siquiera tú, sabe mucho. Tu guardas grandes misterios, tu eres alguien sobre saliente… tu eres el elegido Tai.

-Ustedes no entienden, yo no puedo ser el elegido porque…-se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no podía decir nada más, debía permanecer en silencio, por el bien de su hermana.

-¿Por qué?-lo cuestiono Henri.

-Simplemente no puedo ser yo, entiéndanlo y libérenme.

-No podemos hacer eso, si Myotismon te busca, por la razón que sea, no podemos permitir que te encuentre.

-¡¿Y qué pretenden hacer?!

-Alejarte del peligro, mantenerte lejos del alcance de Myotismon y lo principal es evitar que lo confrontes.

-¡Mimí está sola en donde se encuentra Myotismon y corre peligro, ¿pretenden abandonarla?!

-Iremos con ella, pero tú te mantendrás lejos-le explicó Rika.

-Tai, por favor entiéndelo, lo hacemos por el bien, no solo de ti, sino de todo el equipo, tú mismo lo dijiste, si Myotismon encuentra al protegido los demás valdremos poco para él y nos asesinara sin meditarlo.-trató de convencerlo Davis.

-No pueden hacer esto, no pueden descartarme así, ¡debo ayudarles!

-Nos ayudaras permaneciendo a salvo, ese es tu deber por ahora, nosotros iremos a acabar con Myotismon, tu solo debes quedarte lejos de él.-ordeno Matt. T.K. y Hikari lo miraban comprendiendo ya todo, al igual que Sora y el resto de Tamers que no comprendieron a la primera la situación, y todos parecían tener la misma ideología inamovible.-Takato y Davis se quedaran contigo, y te mantendrán lejos del peligro, ya sea que este te busque a ti, o que tú lo busques a él, los demás, vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer y enemigos que derrotar.

Matt le dio la espalda al muchacho castaño que seguía en el suelo. Takato y Davis lo levantaron junto con Agumon y se dispusieron a partir en dirección contraria a la que Matt junto con los demás Tamers y digimons se dirigían.

-¡Así que esos son los famosos niños elegidos!-Todos alzaron la vista y hasta ese momento notaron que en las terrazas de varios edificios, pequeños y grandes se encontraban varios digimons enemigos, al igual que en las calles, muchos de estos digimons que en sus cuerpos llevaban incrustados lo que parecían ser engranes negros.

-¿Qué significa esto?-se preguntó Matt observando a los enemigos.

-¡No lucen tan rudos!-se escuchó otra voz. Dos de aquellos digimons enemigos encararon al grupo de Tamers. Uno era un SkullMeramon, mientras que el otro era un Musyamon que lucía mucho más veterano que los otros a los que habían enfrentado durante ese día.

-¿Qué opinas Musyamon? ¿Jugamos a ver quién mata a más de estos insectos?-Dijo el SkullMeramon mientras comenzaba a girar la cadena que portaba con una de sus manos.

-No, sabes cuál es nuestra misión, solo entretenerlos, el mismo Myotismon quiere ser quien los elimine.

-Muy bien, entonces espero que ese montón de debiluchos represente al menos un pequeño reto, de lo contrario esto no nos tomara nada en absoluto.-Matt medio sonrió con presunción y al momento WereGarurumon ataco a toda velocidad dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza al Musyamon y con el mismo impulso alcanzo a dar giro en el aire lo que le permitió darle una patada a SkullMeramon. Ambos enemigos salieron volando por el par de ataques tan repentinos.

-La verdadera duda es si ustedes podrán representar un reto para nosotros-Afirmo Rika con Taomon detrás de ella. En ese momento todos los digimons se lanzaron sobre el equipo de Tamers y estos (con la clara excepción de Taichi y Agumon) se prepararon para el defenderse.

**Televisora Fuji de Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra.**

**31 de Julio de 2081**

Uno más de los Bakemons guardias callo vencido con total discreción. Mimí junto a su compañera Palmon habían logrado avanzar mucho considerando el elevado número de enemigos. Se encontraban en el interior de uno de los edificios de la televisora, ya en la segunda planta, continuando con su búsqueda de los cautivos reunidos ahí. Aunque lo que la castaña más necesitaba en ese momento era saber que sus padres estaban a salvo, no podía dejar de pensar en el mensaje que había recibido de Matt. _"¿Taichi es el elegido?... ¿será cierto?"_. Esa idea rondaba su mente sin dejarla en paz, pero sabía que su prioridad en ese momento era encontrar a sus progenitores, y liberar, no solo a ellos, sino a todos los ahí reclusos.

-¿A dónde ahora?-preguntó Palmon mientras caminaba sin hacer mucho ruido en el pasillo recién despejado junto a su Tamer.

-No estoy segura, este lugar es muy extenso, y esta al parecer completamente vacío, no tengo ni una mínima idea de dónde buscar.

-Tranquila, pronto los encontraremos, llevamos ya un buen rato buscando, créeme, pronto encontraremos a tus padres.

-Eso espero de verdad.-Le dijo la castaña.-Creo que no podemos quejarnos, llevamos largo rato aquí, y no nos hemos topado con…-Al dar vuelta en la esquina del pasillo Mimí se topó con quien menos quería mirar en ese sitio. En el otro extremo del corredor se encontraba Myotismon recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.-…Myotismon-susurro la chica con preocupación.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola?-Palmon se puso en posición de ataque esperando indicaciones de su compañera, pero esta estaba demasiado sorprendida (y asustada) para reaccionar como era debido. Su carácter, débil ante las batallas había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, pero aun así le resultaba sumamente complicado el tan solo asimilar que debía combatir con ese oponente tan espeluznante. Sus habilidades aun le eran desconocidas, pero estaba segura de que él debía ser mucho más fuerte que Etemon, y este había sido un enemigo realmente difícil de vencer, tanto que solo Tai había sido capaz de encarar directamente.

-¡Busco a mis…a los humanos que tienes secuestrados!-dijo con la voz más seria y confiada que pudo usar en ese momento e impidió usar la palabra "padres" para no mostrar una posible debilidad que Myotismon podía utilizar en su contra durante esa batalla.

-Ah, ¿es solo eso?-dijo mientras se despegaba de la pared y la encaraba completamente. Levanto uno de sus brazos y con el dedo índice apunto al edificio de al lado, que podía apreciarse desde ese a través de los ventanales-están en el edificio de al lado. Ya resuelta la duda de donde se encuentran ¿Por qué no conversamos un poco?-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella a paso lento y con una sonrisa encantadora y perversa, como la combinación perfecta entre atracción y repulsión. Y al mismo tiempo sostenía en su mano derecha que ocultaba detrás de su espalda, uno de los emblemas faltantes, con la intención de comprobar o refutar su sospecha.

Palmon reaccionó al notar la incertidumbre de su compañera. Lanzó los látigos de sus manos contra uno de los ventanales que cedió rompiéndose y cayendo por completo. Luego tomó la mano de su compañera y se lanzó por el espacio vacío en la pared, y antes de caer al suelo desde el segundo piso del edificio lanzó nuevamente sus látigos sujetándose del edificio y con esto disminuyó el impacto de la caída. Myotismon se mantuvo en su sitio sonriendo confiado y volteo a ver a la chica que estaba a gran distancia de él, pero que aun así seguía sintiendo como si tuviera a Myotismon a su lado.

-¡Mimí!-exclamó Palmon para hacer reaccionar a la chica que pareció despertar de un trance y miro al digimon.-Busca a tus padres, yo entretendré a Myotismon y a todos los enemigos que aparezcan-le afirmó y empujo a la castaña para que se retirara. Myotismon descendió del edificio volviendo a encarar a Mimí. Palmon se interpuso entre ellos y teniendo a Myotismon a una distancia de tal vez cinco metros, estaba lista para comenzar con el conflicto.

-Palmon, no puedes…

-Mimí, déjame ayudarte, por favor, si no puedo por lo menos ganar tiempo y me matan, no creo que corras una suerte diferente, y si tengo la suerte de sobrevivir, sé que tú también la tendrás, después de todo hemos crecido juntas y nos hemos vuelto fuertes día con día.-Nunca había escuchado palabras tan crudas ser pronunciadas por Palmon, pero extrañamente le sirvieron como aliento de la mejor manera. La chica asintió mientras apretaba con fuerza su digivice como señal del lazo que la unía con Palmon.

-¡Palmon Digivols a…TOGUEMON!-

El digimon atacó con un golpe que estrello con gran fuerza en el asfalto partiendo el mismo, pues Myotismon esquivo el golpe con una agilidad sorprendente, y después atacó con una luz rojiza que surgía en forma de látigo de su mano, pero con una velocidad sorprendente para su tamaño Toguemon esquivo el ataque impulsándose hacia atrás con un nuevo golpe sobre el asfalto. Myotismon reacciono sorprendido solo por un segundo ante tal proeza, pero después se sereno para continuar con la batalla. Se lanzó sobre Toguemon zigzagueando a gran velocidad y al estar suficientemente cerca dio un salto y le asesto una patada que se estrelló contra el puño aguantado de Toguemon quien logro resistir bastante bien el ataque, pero luego este se repitió varias veces y cada vez desde más arriba lo que obligó al gran digimon a arrodillarse por la fuerza de los impactos. Myotismon preparó su puño para dar el golpe final pero Toguemon reacciono a tiempo alcanzando a alzar su puño y estrellarlo contra el de Myotismon. El siniestro enemigo se vio obligado a retroceder ligeramente. Se le notaba algo agitado, no esperaba que aquel campeo digimon representara tan fiero reto, y esto debía admitirlo, le frustraba.

Reacciono apartando su mente de la batalla para percatarse de que la castaña había desaparecido mientras combatía a Toguemon. ¡Lo habían sorprendido! Reconoció en ese momento más que nunca la habilidad de su enemigo, pero la hora de jugar había terminado, y el momento de mostrar el verdadero poder que poseía ya había llegado.

Mimí por otra parte se encontraba corriendo rumbo a la entrada principal del edificio. Parecía no importarle más la discreción, solo tenía en su mente el objetivo de llegar hasta donde se encontraban sus padres, y largarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, ese era el único modo en que podía ayudar a Toguemon.

Cruzó la entrada desprovista de la puerta de cristal que se encontraba destrozada en el suelo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Un Bakemon trato de detenerla pero la chica se barrió debajo de él. Se levantó aprisa y continuó con su recorrido. Tomo de una de las paredes un extintor y giró con todas sus fuerzas, soltando el pesado objeto de color rojo que impacto contra el Bakemon que al retroceder choco contra otros dos, provocando así que los tres cayeran al suelo. La chica retomo la dirección en la que iba casi perdiendo el equilibrio pero logró mantenerse en pie. Entro en un elevador y presiono un botón al azar, solo esperando que las puertas se cerraran antes de que los enemigos pudieran recuperarse del golpe. Respiró aliviada por un momento hasta que el elevador se detuvo en el tercer piso y las puertas se abrieron dejándola ver y dejando que ella fuera vista por un Musyamon que se encontraba al final del pasillo

-¡Hey tú!-Le gritó el digimon y la chica aún muy agitada suspiro fastidiada sabiendo que tenía que volver a correr.

-Ah, mal día para no traer desodorante-Dicho esto salió del elevador a toda prisa y siguió corriendo. Al Musyamon pronto se le unieron otros dos. La castaña sentía un gran ardor en el pecho y las piernas y sabía que no podría huir por mucho más tiempo.

Alcanzó a ver a lo lejos el final del pasillo, un barandal limitaba su camino y después de este se encontraba una caída de dos pisos hasta la recepción del edificio, y más allá otro barandal y concreto firme. Mimí lo medito durante un corto lapso de tiempo y se aventuró a intentar algo estúpido y alocado (según ella lo veía). Apresuro el paso y a estar cerca del barandal salto sobre este y luego de este se impulsó dando un gran salto, cruzando una distancia de casi cinco metros, y apenas alcanzando a sujetarse del otro barandal. Trepo por este y se sujetó de él mirando a la distancia a los Musyamons.

-¿Enserio piensas que esto te va a mantener a salvo?-le dijo uno de los digimons.

-No…pienso…que lo que me mantendrá a salvo es…-dijo con voz agitada y señalo el barandal que el ser armado con espadas tenia frente a él. Este sin saber que quería decir miro en el barandal y noto un pequeño dispositivo con un par de luces verdes parpadeando, luego una luz roja se encendió y un destello intenso de luz lo cegó a él y a sus acompañantes.

-¡Mis ojos!, ¡no veo nada!-exclamaron los Musyamons mientras que Mimí continuó con su apresurado paso.

-Por fin pude usar una de esas, son geniales.-afirmo mientras corría sintiéndose segura hasta que escucho detrás de ella un ladrido. Se detuvo y miró a atrás percatándose de la presencia de un digimon con apariencia canina, de piel negra y grandes garras.-lindo cachorrito…-dijo ella mientras el digimon solo la observaba. Tomo con discreción su digivice y analizó la información del enemigo.-_Cerberumon, es un digimon perfeccionado con la apariencia del mitológico Cerbero, el guardián de las puertas del inframundo. Sus garras son tan fuertes y duras que pueden atravesar ciertas aleaciones de digizoid, su armadura viviente puede reparar automáticamente los daños que sufra en la batalla. Sus técnicas especiales son la puerta del infierno y el fuego infernal. Su nivel de poder es de 70._

El digimon ladró alertando a la chica de que el ataque se acercaba y esta se apresuró a retirarse. Corrió tan rápido como le era posible pero el digimon canino era mucho más veloz que ella. Logro evadir una embestida de este al girar por un corredor hacia la izquierda, pero esto no le dio mucho tiempo pues Cerberumon corrigió de inmediato su camino y se apresuró a alcanzarla. La chica sin pensarlo mucho sujeto la manija de una puerta y deseando con todo su ser que esta no se encontrara cerrada con seguro la jalo logrando que la puerta cediera y el digimon se estrelló contra el grosor de esta. Las garras del oponente quedaron incrustadas en la puerta y una de ellas logro hacer una gran cortada en el hombro de la chica. Ella no presto mucha atención a esto y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta ingresando en la habitación. No pretendía que esto detuviera por mucho tiempo al enemigo, pero tal vez le daría aunque sea unos segundos más de vida. Más sin embargo al darse la vuelta su sorpresa fue grande. Se encontraba en el interior de uno de los foros de la televisora, y este se encontraba lleno de los humanos que habían sido raptados.

-¡Hija!-escucho una voz sumamente conocida y miro en la parte más baja, donde la mayoría de la gente se encontraba reunida, a una mujer de cabellera castaña que le llegaba poco debajo de los hombros y que vestía un vestido de color rosa pastel, acompañada de un hombre con gafas negras, que llevaba unos pantalones de vestir café claro y una camisa blanca con cuello.

-Mamá…papá… ¡Papás!-exclamó apresurándose al encuentro con ellos, bajando las largas escaleras, mientras que ellos subían estas. Se toparon a la mitad del camino y la chica abrazó a su madre y a ambas las cubrió el padre de Mimí. La mujer mayor comenzó a derramar lágrimas al igual que el hombre mientras la chica sentía la calma y protección que solo puede ser brindada hacia un hijo por sus padres.

-Hija, ¿te capturaron a ti también?-le preguntó su madre preocupada por la chica.

-No mamá, vine por ustedes, los sacare de aquí.-Les dijo, y ambos reaccionaron sorprendidos.

-¿Viniste tu sola hasta acá?

-Ah…no exactamente, vine acompañada de Toguemon.

-¿Y en donde está el tal Toguemon?-preguntó su padre y justo en ese momento una de las paredes del edificio se derrumbó dejando tendido en el suelo al digimon compañero de Mimí.

-¡Toguemon!-exclamó ella al ver a su derrotado amigo.

-No creíste enserio que podía ser derrotado por tan poca cosa ¿verdad?-Mimí observó con miedo a Myotismon mientras este atravesaba volando el lugar hasta llegar frente a la chica y sus padres. Escucho un ruido que era el de la puerta al ceder y dejar entrar al Cerberumon, acompañado de los Musyamon que la habían estado persiguiendo y varios Bakemons.-Reconozco que diste más batalla de la que creí, pero de todos modos, perdiste, acéptalo, ríndete.

Mimí sentía en su interior una gran furia y muchas energías, pero sabía que le era imposible vencer en esas circunstancias. Se encontraba completamente rodeada de enemigos, y además Toguemon apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Sentía gran rabia consigo misma al no poder cumplir su cometido, y solo haber llegado para ser asesinada por Myotismon. Pero aun así sentía orgullo de sí misma al haber logrado llegar tan lejos, de haber dejado tan atrás a la niña débil que solía ser, de ahora tener las esperanzas de que entre ella y Tai o Matt, no había tan grandes diferencias. La chica solo levanto ambos brazos, manteniéndose entre Myotismon y sus padres, mostrando que ella los protegía con su vida. Myotismon sonrió burlonamente ante esto mientras de su cuello tomaba una fina cadena y comenzaba a jalarla para tomar en sus manos uno de los emblemas que tenía en su poder.

-¡Ahora!-se escuchó un grito proveniente de la parte alta del foro y Myotismon alzo la vista para ver a varios Gotsumon arrojarse desde el techo e iluminarse en el aire para digievolucionar y caer sobre los enemigos como Monochromons. Myotismon sostuvo a uno de ellos con ambas manos y luego solo con una mientras con la otra preparaba un ataque mortal. Pero antes de poder hacer algo un rayo luminoso lo golpeo y enviándolo hasta la parte más baja del lugar. Un Centarumon montado por una joven de cabello castaño oscuro había atacado a Myotismon. El Cerberumon que estaba preparándose para atacar a Mimí fue embestido por tres Dovermons en conjunto que comenzaron una batalla muy nivelada con el digimon perfeccionado.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-se preguntó Mimí observando a los Digimons pelar a su alrededor.

-Lamento la tardanza niña-escucho una voz varonil detrás de él y sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, al voltear logro reconocer al hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa. Se trataba de Jonathan.

-¡¿Pero como es que…?!

-Nos separamos de los integrantes de tu grupo poco después de que la neblina cubrió los alrededores de la ciudad, ellos al parecer se reunieron en el centro de la ciudad, pero algunos de nuestro equipo decidimos venir para acá, y en el camino encontramos varios Tamers que no que estaban dispersos en la ciudad y no habían sido capturados.-le explicó un muchacho perteneciente al grupo de Jonathan.

-Así es, debemos demostrar que no solo los niños elegidos pueden con esto.-dijo el hombre y se lanzó a la batalla armado con un rifle semiautomático especial para combatir digimons. Sus disparos eran certeros y logro derrotar a varios de los Bakemons. Un Musyamon lo ataco blandiendo su espada pero él lo esquivo agachándose y pasando por un lado de él y un Dovermon lo embistió derribándolo. Los Monochromons se encontraban combatiendo a los fantasmas y samuráis digimon mientras que sus Tamers desalojaban el lugar, llevando a todas las personas al exterior del edificio, fuera del conflicto.

-¡Mimí, vámonos!-le ordeno su padre tomándola de la mano y jalándola para llevarla consigo.

-¡Espera, Toguemon!-dijo la chica mirando a su compañera peleando contra varios de los Bakemons, y luego notar que en el centro del lugar Myotismon dejaba fuera de combate a los enemigos de un solo golpe.

-No hay tiempo hija, debemos ponernos a salvo-le dijo su padre cuando ya se encontraban en lo más bajo de aquel enorme foro. Mimí se liberó del agarre de su padre y volteo a mirar a Myotismon que la miro también. Sonreía maliciosamente, Mimí logro ver como detrás de él Jonathan, portando un cuchillo se aproximaba al enemigo con claras intenciones de acabar con él. Pero la castaña logro distinguir en la mirada de Myotismon, que este sabía de las intenciones del veterano Tamer.

-No, ¡Jonathan!-exclamó la chica pero demasiado tarde, pues el digimon se giró justo en ese momento encarando al Tamer y deteniendo si mucho esfuerzo el ataque, sosteniendo la mano con la que el hombre sostenía el cuchillo.

-Los humanos son tan estúpidos, tan predecibles y débiles-dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la muñeca del hombre la cual hiso un ruido como si se rompiera y Jonathan soltó un grito de dolor, al mismo tiempo que soltaba el cuchillo que cayó en manos de Myotismon-Y también son, tan frágiles sus vidas-dijo y de un movimiento rápido encajó el cuchillo en el estómago del hombre.

-¡NO!-Mimí observó como el cuerpo del Tamer que acababa de salvarla caía de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que Myotismon sonreía complacido con esa escena. Todo parecía ser más lento, no supo si fueron segundos o minutos enteros los que su padre estuvo jalando sus brazos insistiendo en que tenían que salir de ahí pronto. Todo a su alrededor era dolor y miseria, personas heridas, cuerpos que no se movían, Digimons peleando contra su misma.

-Ataque de espinas-logro escuchar y ver a Toguemon atacando a los enemigos que quedaban en pie además de Myotismon, y sintió el terrible temor de perderla, mientras no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Myotismon.

-Las personas sufren… ¿Por qué eso puede darle placer a alguien?, ¿Por qué existen seres tan crueles como Myotismon? ¿Por qué?-sus dudas no sabía bien si las decía en voz alta o si solo sonaban en su cabeza. Observó como Toguemon atacaba a Myotismon y este lograba eludir sus ataques, menos rápidos y precisos que los de antes con suma facilidad.

-Toguemon-susurro sintiendo como ella volvía a la realidad y comprendía que no podía rendirse en ese momento.

-¡Mimí ¿Qué haces?! ¡Debemos irnos!

-No papá…ustedes váyanse, yo debo quedarme, no pienso abandonar a un amigo.-le respondió la castaña alejándose de sus padres.

Myotismon sostuvo uno de los golpes de Toguemon y sujeto fuertemente su puño mientras se elevaba en el aire y salía del edificio. Mimí los siguió aprisa y observó a Toguemon cuando Myotismon la soltó y esta callo sobre un automóvil.

-Ya me canse de ti, pero no vales el que gaste mi tiempo y mis energías, así que dejare que alguien más se encargue de acabar lo poco que queda de ti.

Rápidamente hiso acto de presencia un enorme digimon parecido a un dinosaurio de piel negra y gruesa el cual Mimí identifico de inmediato. Era aquel digimon contra el que Tai y Greymon combatieron la vez en que este digievolucionó a SkullGreymon.

-Toguemon, debemos irnos ya.-le dijo la chica a su compañera intento levantarse.

-No puedo moverme Mimí, vete de aquí, no vale la pena que las dos muramos, además, debes ir con tus padres, todo esto fue por ellos.

-Toguemon, no te voy a abandonar aquí, dijiste que si tu morías, yo correría la misma suerte, y si tu sobrevivías, yo también, así que vámonos juntas de aquí.

-Mi deber es protegerte, por favor vete, déjame aquí.

-No…no lo hare ¡no!-exclamo mientras lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos y el DarkTyranomon, en compañía de varios otros digimons enemigos se acercaban a ella.-Si así deben ser las cosas, entonces las dos conoceremos nuestro final aquí mismo, no te abandonare-dijo al tiempo que sus lágrimas lograban escapar de sus ojos. Y en ese momento el emblema de la chica emitió su luz, lo cual hiso que el corazón de ambas se acelerara.

-Creo que el final, no lo veremos hoy.-susurro Toguemon mientras ambas quedaban hundidas en aquel destello.-¡Toguemon Digivols a… Lillymon!-el destello sirvió para cegar a todos los enemigos que estaban a punto de atacar a Mimí, y para cuando este se apagó, frente a ellos se encontraba un digimon de apariencia femenina. Parecía una Ada de cuerpo frágil, sus alas eran cuatro largas hojas y su vestimenta parecía una flor rosa. En su cabeza otra flor del mismo color se encontraba y las lianas que darían de él parecían ser su cabello.

-Toguemon…Lillymon…-Dijo mientras tomaba su digivice para analizar los al nuevo digimon-_Lillymon es un digimon tipo Ada, su apariencia es como la de una niña o una adolecente, pero en su interior guarda increíbles poderes. Sus técnicas especiales son el cañón de flores, ráfaga de flores y la patada de sol creciente. Su nivel de poder es de 100._-Esto…es increíble eres…

-Mimí, yo me encargare de todo, no debes preocuparte más.-le dijo a la castaña que seguía sorprendida con su compañera-¡Ráfaga de flores!-el Ada digimon comenzó a mover rápidamente sus alas creando una fuerte ráfaga de aire que hiso retroceder inclusive al mismo Myotismon, y mientras el fuerte viento continuaba, Lillymon junto ambas manos, formando una flor con ellas que comenzó a iluminarse-Cañón de Flor-disparó una fuerte concentración de energía que golpeo de lleno a Myotismon quien no alcanzó a ver el ataque hasta que este se estrellón con él.

-Es increíble…es más fuerte que Garurumon y tanto como Taomon, o tal vez más-susurro la chica mientras veía atenta a su compañera luchar contra los enemigos, al igual que toda la gente que acababa de ser rescatada y los Tamers que se habían reunido ahí.

Lillymon se elevó en el aire y desde lo alto disparo su cañón de flor golpeando a los Musyamons que se encontraban en tierra. Los Bakemons se reunieron para atacarla en conjunto pero el Ada demostró ser más ágil que ellos en el aire, esquivando con gracia y soltura todos los ataques de los fantasmas. Nuevamente creo una ráfaga que mando a volar a todos los Bakemons lo suficientemente lejos para que ya no representaran una amenaza. Lillymon sonrió satisfecha antes de escuchar un rugido detrás de ella y sentir el calor del fuego que se aproximaba y que logró esquivar a tiempo.

-Discúlpame, me había olvidado de ti-dijo con total serenidad mientras volando a gran velocidad le asesto un puñetazo en el estómago. Luego de esto voló alrededor de su cuello formando en él un collar de flores.-Ya está todo bien pequeño-le dijo mientras acariciaba su hocico y el digimon reaccionaba de manera dócil ante esto.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-le preguntó con un grito Mimí y el digimon Ada descendió con ella.

-Solo le mostré que el camino de la furia y la maldad no es el único modo de vivir, el que existan personas capaces de infligir un gran daño no debe deprimirnos, sino volvernos fuertes para poder erradicar esas cosas malas del mundo, o más bien, de los mundos que existan.-Mimí sintió un gran alivio y una gran calma al ver la fuerza de su compañera y entender que aquella fuerza la poseían las dos. No pudo resistir el impulso y abrazo a aquella fémina digimon más alta que ella y esta correspondió el abrazo con afecto.

-¡Látigo sangriento!-DarkTyranomon emitió un grave rugido lleno de dolor al tiempo que su cuerpo desaparecía debido al ataque de Myotismon que lo hirió de gravedad, acabando con su vida al instante.-Eres una verdadera molestia.-dijo refiriéndose a Lillymon.

-Myotismon… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ese digimon no estaba causando daño alguno, ¿Por qué asesinarlo?

-Por esa misma razón, si su espíritu de pelea se había apagado, ya de nada podía servirme, del mismo modo en que acabo de confirmar que tu niña, no eres a quien busco.

-¿Yo?... ¿creías que yo era la protegida?-le preguntó Mimí sintiéndose extraña.

-Eso creí, pero ahora veo que no, aunque de todos modos puedes servirme para traer al resto de tus molestos compañeros ante mi… y quizá hasta pueda cambiarte por el verdadero protegido.

-Espera… ¿cómo sabes que no soy yo?

Myotismon sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y meditaba las cosas _"dos emblemas no pueden elegir a la misma persona, y si el emblema de la luz está destinado para la el elegido, entonces no puede tratarse de esta chiquilla, pues ha sido elegida por el emblema de la pureza, parece ser que me equivoque, pero si esta niña representa tanto para El nacido, entonces será una ventaja muy grande tenerla bajo mi poder"_

_-_No es importante el cómo me percaté de que no se trata de ti, lo que sí importa, es que te quedaras conmigo.

-¿Y piensas que yo lo permitiré?-lo retó Lillymon.

-Nadie necesita tu opinión, ¡Ala espeluznante!-el digimon maligno extenso su capa de la cual salieron varios murciélagos que se lanzaron sobre Lillymon rasguñándola y mordiéndola, haciéndole emitir alaridos de dolor.

-¡Lyllimon!-exclamó Mimí al ver a su compañera en problemas, y de repente observó a Myotismon frente a ella, aquel digimon se había desplazado con una velocidad sorprendente.

-Tu vienes conmigo-le dijo envolviéndola con un brazo y cargándola para retirarse de ese lugar.

-¡Mimí!-Lillymon trato de liberarse del agarre de todos aquellos murciélagos pero se encontraba muy lastimada y no pudo impedir que estos la arrastraran por el aire lejos de Mimí. Los daños a su cuerpo poco a poco provocaron que su cuerpo desfalleciera y finalmente perdió el conocimiento y fue abandonada en medio de un derruido parque.

**Parque Sakura de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

-¡Talismán de Luz!-Taomon ataco dibujando con un gran pincel de caligrafía un símbolo en el aire del que sugirió una intensa luz que dejo sin fuerzas a un Mammothmon que estaba por embestirla. Detrás de ella y amenazando la vida Rika y varios otros, un grupo de Ogremons estaban por atacar. Taomon salto en el aire y extendió ambos brazos invocando de este modo varios pergaminos de color rojo que atacaron a los Ogremons estallando al contacto con ellos.

-Bien hecho Taomon-afirmó Rika mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a levantarse a Sora, quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Sigue habiendo muchos enemigos-observó sora mientras veía en lo alto a Garudamon luchar contra un par de Megadramons.- ¡Ten cuidado Biyomon!...ah, quiero decir, ¡Birdramon!

-Ah…es Garudamon.-la corrigió Ken y Sora se sintió apenada, pero solo por un instante pues las condiciones que los rodeaban no eran las aptas para distraerse ni un instante.

En el interior de un edificio bastante destruido se encontraba Matt observando por una ventana a WereGarurumon luchando contra SkullMeramon. Su rostro era serio mientras esperaba el mejor resultado, y su compañero seguía defendiéndose con gran habilidad. Detrás de él, sobre un fino escritorio de algún ejecutivo importante seguramente se hallaban el digivice y el emblema de Taichi, y detrás del escritorio, sobre un par de sillas estaban Tai y Agumon (ya consiente) amarrados, y en el caso de Agumon, con un bozal que mantenía cerrado su hocico impidiéndole lanzar bolas de fuego.

-Matt, se razonable, ¡puedo serles útil! Solo piénsalo, MetalGreymon es el digimon más fuerte que tenemos de nuestro lado, ¡Debes dejarnos ir al campo de batalla!-El rubio lo miro aun con su semblante serio.

-No puedo permitir eso, lo siento Tai, pero hasta que no estemos seguros de que no eres tú a quien Myotismon busca, no te dejare ir ahí afuera.

-¡¿Y al resto si?! Si el protegido fuera T.K., Davis, Sora, o incluso tú mismo, tenerme aquí no tendría sentido. ¡Matt! ¡Por favor!-El rubio sintió dudas en cuanto a su decisión, si se equivocaba y Tai no era el protegido, el verdadero podía estar ahí afuera arriesgando su vida, incluso podía tratarse de Mimí quien no estaba ahí y era muy probable que estuviera en un peligro mayor si era verdad que había ido a rescatar a sus padres-Matt…déjame ir…-le pidió el chico con voz serena.

-Lo siento Tai, no puedo, no debo hacerlo.-fueron sus únicas palabras, lo miro de frente y Tai pudo notar el martirio y el pesar en la mirada del rubio. Y detrás de él, volando por el aire noto a un Ogremon a punto de atravesar la ventana.

-¡Matt, detrás de ti!-el rubio giró ligeramente la cabeza y alcanzó a notar al digimon. El ojiazul se lanzó hacia un lado antes de que el Ogremon atravesara y se estrellara contra el escritorio que quedo hecho añicos. Taichi y Agumon se encontraban aun atados en las sillas, derribados en el suelo. El Ogremon se levantó y observó a los muchachos y al digimon.-Al carajo…-Ogremon levanto su mazo de hueso preparado para acabar con Taichi y Agumon cuando un pedazo de escombro lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Hey, imbécil! ¡Metete conmigo!-El Ogremon se enfadó y dejando de lado a Taichi y a Agumon se lanzó contra Matt quien esquivo el golpe del mazo del Ogremon. Taichi observó en el suelo varios pedazos de vidrio. Logro alcanzar uno que estaba a sus pies y con el comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que ataban sus manos en su espalda. Matt seguía saltando por toda esa amplia oficina logrando esquivar los golpes de Ogremon hasta que este se cansó del muchacho y logro alcanzar una de sus piernas. Lo apretó con fuerza y levantándolo tanto como era posible, comenzó a darle ligeros golpes con su mazo en la cabeza, preparándolo para un certero y mortal golpe con el mismo. Pero antes sintió como una bola de fuego lo golpeaba en la espalda. Soltó al rubio y se dio la vuelta mirando a Tai quitar los últimos pedazos de cuerda que ataban al digimon.

-No te aconsejo que nos retes-dijo mientras hurgaba en su ropa tratando de encontrar du digivice el cual no aparecía.

-Tai, el escritorio-le recordó Matt y el muchacho volteo a ver los escombros en el suelo.

-Ah…podemos llegar a un arreglo sin conflictos, ¿verdad?-El Ogremon rugió y Taichi se lanzó sobre el montón de madera que quedaba del escritorio mientras Agumon lanzó zarpazos al Ogremon rasguñando su cara pero provocando la furia del ser verde que lo tomo de la cabeza y lo estrello contra un muro. Taichi seguía revolviendo las maderas intentando encontrar el digivice cuando noto que un pie de color verde se paraba cerca de sus manos, y sintió el frio mazo de hueso sobre su cabeza.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?-lo cuestiono el Ogremon.

-Solo una…-dijo y levanto de debajo de una tabla su mano empuñando su digivice-¡Digievoluciona!-exclamó y Agumon comenzó a brillar y a aumentar su tamaño. La cola de Greymon aun brillando por la luz de la digievolucion golpeo a Ogremon lanzándolo fuera del edificio. Y al término de la digievolucion el amplio espacio seguía siendo insuficiente para albergar al enorme dinosaurio digimon que termino por derribar el muro donde lo habían estrellado antes. E hiso un gran hueco en el techo. Taichi levanto también de los restos del escritorio su emblema, el cual se colgó en el cuello. Matt se levantó de entre los escombros del techo que habían caído sobre él y observó al castaño.

-Tai-dijo casi en un susurro y el aludido lo volteo a ver, su mirada era firme y decidida. Matt sabía en qué (más bien en quien) pensaba.

-Imagínate que fuera Sora-fueron las palabras del castaño y el Ishida comprendía muy bien.

-Te necesita más que nosotros, te alcanzaremos en cuanto podamos hermano.-el castaño sonrio y monto a Greymon, quien salto fuera del edificio, y antes de caer al suelo digievolucionó a MetalGreymon y este emprendió el vuelo lejos de ese lugar.

Varios de los Tamers lograron verlo, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Matt contacto a todos con el radio de los digivice.

-_Déjenlo ir, el estará a salvo, después de todo, él es el líder de nuestra alianza._

_En el próximo capítulo…_

_-Voy a matar a Myotismon_

_-Tenemos que reunirnos con ellos, son parte de nuestro equipo_

_-Desactivar el escudo no será tan difícil_

_-No puedo creer que tú, precisamente tu estuvieras implicado en todo esto._

_-La hora final se acerca, y yo tengo la ventaja_

_-Yo no apostaría por eso._

Casi un año sin actualizar ¿verdad? Eso es deprimente jejeje, pero bueno, quien allá estado esperando la continuación de este fic no muy confiable en términos de cuando continua, muchas gracias, y sepan que, siguán o no sigan leyendo esto yo lo voy a terminar, no pienso dejarlo a medias. El próximo capítulo espero tarde menos de varios meses en ser publicado, tratare de tenerlo listo en una semana, pero tengo ciertos problemitas que costara algo resolver, en fin.

Me despido diciéndoles que, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y ojala dejen reviews.

Paz, Amor y Respeto…sobre todo respeto a los que llevan leyendo esto desde el comienzo, y claro también a los que se suman con cada capítulo, supongo debe haber uno que otro. Como sea, hasta la próxima.


	29. XXIX Los emblemas faltantes

**Capitulo XXIX**

"**Los emblemas faltantes"**

**Parque Sakura de Odaiba, en Japón**

**Julio 31 de 2081**

MetalGreymon se perdió de vista en el cielo grisáceo de Odaiba mientras que en las calles la guerra alcanzaba el que quizá era su punto más alto. La destrucción se había concentrado en esa parte que solo por la presencia de algunas edificaciones aun en pie no era un completo paramo destruido. Otra explosión más se hiso presente al atacar Taomon a un Mammothmon que por poco embestía a Juri y Leomon quien permanecía de pie aunque bastante mal herido de casi todo el cuerpo. Cody y Suzie hacían una perfecta dupla en la que cada uno cuidaba la espalda del otro con sus respectivos compañeros digimon por supuesto. Angemon sobrevolaba combatiendo contra un par de Gigadramons apoyado por los fulminantes ataques de Rapidmon. WarGrowlmon combatía en tierra pese a su capacidad de volar, puesto que varios Frigimons se habían hecho presentes en la batalla, todos dominados por los engranes malignos como ya habían notado que estaban siendo controlados varios de los digimons presentes.

-¡Sigan avanzando, ya son nuestros!-exclamó un muy motivado Ogremon quien comandaba una gran armada de Ogremons y Musyamons.

Un par de Cerberumons atacaron a Cyberdramon quien protegía a Henri y a Ryo, quien permanecía en el suelo mientras que Joe vendaba su pierna la cual tenía un profundo corte que producía un incesante sangrado.

-¡Date prisa cuatro ojos! ¡¿No notas que Cyberdramon está en problemas por protegernos?!-Le espetó con rudeza, producto de la preocupación no solo por su compañero digimon si no por el resto del equipo que se encontraba combatiendo.

-¡Hago lo que puedo! No soy médico, tienes suerte de que la herida no sea tan grave, pero si no hacemos esto bien, se puede infectar y si la gangrena te invade la pierna tendrán que amputártela ¿entendiste?-le respondió Joe cuidando tener un tono de voz sereno o por lo menos no tan brusco como el del muchacho que seguía haciendo muecas de dolor mientras Joe envolvía con fuerza la venda alrededor de la pierna del muchacho.

WereGarurumon mantenía una muy reñida batalla con un digimon cuyo cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por metal, en una de sus manos sostenía una navaja que blandía para atacar a WereGarurumon y este esquivada cada uno de los golpes. El digimon de armadura metálica y de cuerpo con aspecto de reptil, dio un giro de trecientos sesenta grados golpeando con uno de sus puños el hocico de WereGarurumon y con la navaja que sostenía en la otra mano logro hacer un corte en el pecho del digimon lobo.

-Eres hábil-admitió el digimon mientras palpaba la herida pequeña que la navaja le había dejado. Matt quien se encontraba detrás de un montón de escombros se levantó lo suficiente para captar la imagen del digimon y buscar su información con el digivice.

- _Sealsdramon, este digimon es la evolución de Commandramon. Es un digimon Cyborg. Es un maestro en las artes del asesinato y el Taijutsu. Su nivel de poder es de 120._ WereGarurumon-susurro el rubio mientras observaba a su compañero volver a tomar posición de batalla y atacar con los puños al digimon cyborg. Este esquivo con gran velocidad los ataques del lobo. WereGarurumon lanzo un ataque a la cabeza de Sealsdramon el cual este eludió agachándose y al mismo tiempo dando un paso adelante y estirando el brazo derecho golpeando con fuerza el estómago de su oponente, lo que lo hiso retroceder y doblarse del dolor. El cyborg no perdió tiempo y de inmediato empuño con ambas manos el cuchillo levantándolo sobre la nuca de WereGarurumon y bajándolo con gran fuerza y velocidad.

Más en el último momento un par de misiles impactaron en su cuerpo. La explosión alcanzo un poco a WereGarurumon quien cayó al suelo herido y cansado, mientras que a Sealsdramon no parecía haberle causado algún daño. Matt de inmediato acudió al auxilio de su compañero mientras se percataba de que se encontraba en medio de un cruce de fuego entre el digimon asesino y el digimon de metal rojo parecido a una vieja estufa o máquina de vapor, Guardromon.

-Mi misión es proteger a los digimons y Tamers de amenazas como tu.-dijo con su voz robótica que parecía una grabación reproducida por orden de algún controlador de aquel digimon. El digimon dejo la pose de combate y se paró completamente erecto mientras jugaba con su cuchillo lanzándolo y atrapándolo con la misma mano.

-Y dime cafetera andante… ¿Cómo exactamente planeas impedir que yo mate a ese lobito?-le pregunto de manera burlona mientras que Guardromon solo apunto con ambas manos en dirección a Sealsdramon y preparo una nueva carga de misiles. Sealsdramon se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta que los misiles fueron disparados y en ese mismo momento se lanzó contra estos. Esquivo uno de ellos y el segundo lo tomo con una de sus manos y girando completamente cambio la trayectoria del mismo mandándolo a estrellarse con su propio amo a quien la explosión lo mando varios metros atrás. Con la misma velocidad vertiginosa Sealsdramon se abalanzó sobre Guardromon pero recibió el golpe de una piedra que lo desconcertó y lo hiso fallar al encajar su navaja al lado del digimon al que pretendía asesinar con ese golpe.

Sealsdramon volteo en la dirección de donde venía la piedra y pudo observar a un muchacho rubio con ropas gastadas y el rostro manchado de tierra sosteniendo otra piedra que le lanzo en ese momento y la cual el digimon atrapo y apretó haciéndola polvo con una mano.

-¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces chiquillo torpe?-le dijo mientras avanzaba y al ver mejor al joven pudo identificar las vestimentas del muchacho-Ah, ya veo, un Tamer, ¿compañero de esta escoria?-pregunto el Sealsdramon y el chico enfurecido exclamo:

-¡Compañero de ese héroe!-el digimon reptil soltó algo parecido a una risa mientras empuñaba su navaja preparado para la siguiente arremetida.-Más vale que esto funcione-susurro el chico mientras en una mano sostenía su digivice modificado y en la otra la carta azul que por primera vez utilizaría-Se supone que debería usarlas todas en orden, pero aún falta usar otra antes de la azul, no puedo esperar, tendré que tomar el riesgo de que no pase nada.-El digimon se lanzó contra el chico mientras Guardromon intentaba levantarse sin mucho éxito. Hirokazu sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina y sin perder más tiempo hiso pasar la carta azul por la ranura del digivice y observó como este se iluminaba de manera abrupta y escucho un pequeño ruido como de algo al romperse.

-Guardromon Ultradigivols a… Andromon-Su oído logro captar aquellas palabras pronunciadas por una voz robótica y cuando pensó que todo estaba por terminar observó al digimon detenerse de golpe. La inercia mando los brazos del digimon hacia adelante y el chico se agacho justo a tiempo para evitar recibir la navaja de aquel enemigo. Pudo ver detrás de el a un digimon metálico parecido a un androide que sostenía con una mano la cola del digimon. El nuevo aliado tomo con ambas manos la cola de Sealsdramon y lanzó a este al aire con toda su fuerza lo cual le resulto muy fácil o eso podía apreciar Hirokazu al no ver ningún cambio en el semblante serio del digimon, que después lanzó de su pecho un par de torpedos que impactaron con el cuerpo del digimon que desapareció en el aire.

-¡Hirokazu!-escucho que lo llamaban y de inmediato miro a atrás para ver a su amigo Kenta acercarse a él, y junto con el noto a un digimon pequeño y de aspecto inofensivo.

-¡Kenta, mira! Guardromon digievolucionó a Andromon, ¡es genial!

-Sí, eso creo pero… ¿Qué le paso a tu digivice?-pregunto el muchacho más concentrado en el objeto en la mano de su compañero. Este miro el aparato y pudo ver como la pantalla de vidrio se encontraba agrietada.-No tengo idea, solo use la carta y…

-No es momento de pensar en eso-dijo Andromon señalando hacia arriba para que los dos chicos notaran a un grupo de digimons voladores parecidos a algún tipo de dragón y cuya escamosa piel era de color verde. Aquellos digimons comenzaron a atacar a los dos chicos solo protegidos por Andromon quien no podía hacer mucho contra aquellos extraños digimons.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-preguntó Hirokazu mientras intentaba hacer funcionar su digivice el cual al parecer había dejado de funcionar por completo. Uno de los digimons volaba a gran velocidad a ras del suelo con la intención de embestir a los dos chicos a espaldas de Andromon quien se defendía de los frenéticos ataques aéreos de otros dos de esos digimons. En ese momento el digimon que acompañaba a Kenta se interpuso en el camino de los dos digimons e irradió una luz que segó a los chicos y a Andromon. Cuando los dos Tamers recuperaron la vista observaron a los antes agresivos digimons comportarse dóciles y juguetones.

-¿Pero qué paso?-dijo Hirokazu mientras observaba al digimon de Kenta jugar con los digimons que antes los habían atacado.

-El poder de MarineAngemon-dijo Andromon desconcertando a los dos Tamers.

-¿MarineAngemon?-preguntó Hirokazu.

-Ah, sí, mi compañero. Digievolucionó y una de sus habilidades es precisamente hacer que el espíritu de pelea de sus oponentes decaiga.-Al mismo tiempo que daba la explicación utilizó su digivice para analizar la información de los digimons atacantes-Coredramon es un digimon adulto, del tipo virus y por ello sumamente violento y agresivo. Su cuerpo no es muy apto para el vuelo, pero sus piernas le proveen una gran fuerza para correr y por tanto una muy elevada velocidad. Sus niveles de poder están entre 30 y 40.

-Es increíble que volaran entonces-Aseguro Hirokazu.

-Son obligados-escucharon una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Al voltearse vieron a Hikari acompañada por T.K. y con ellos Angemon quien lucía fatigado y Gatomon que reposaba en los brazos de la joven Tamer.-No son violentos, son obligados a comportarse de ese modo, es horrible.-aseguro la chica mientras miraba al cielo como si algo se encontrara ahí. T.K. volteo a ver en dirección a donde Hikari tenía su mirada clavada pero no vio nada especial. Lo mismo los otros dos chicos y sus acompañantes.

-Quieres ir con Tai, ¿verdad Kari?-le dijo Gatomon con voz débil, como si acabara de despertar, y de inmediato bajo de los brazos de su compañera y observó el cielo como ella.

-Tengo que estar con él, no sé por qué, solo sé que tengo que.

-No puedes ir-le dijo T.K. tomándola del brazo- Es muy arriesgado, podría pasarte algo malo.

-Lo mismo para él, podría pasarle algo malo, no quiero que el…-sintió una precio en la garganta que le impidió seguir al mismo tiempo que sentía su corazón pararse por un instante al imaginar a Tai muerto.-Si él fue yo también iré, además él va para salvar a Mimí, ¿no deberíamos hacer todos lo mismo?

-Quizá, pero no podemos dejar el resto de la ciudad sola-dijo Hirokazu.

-Tal vez no sea tan difícil-dijo Andromon quien vigilaba junto con –Angemon que ningún enemigo se acercara demasiado a ellos.- No somos tan pocos aquí, y considerando que ahora me encuentro en el nivel ultra, quizá pueda pelear el doble, remplazando así a uno que quiera respirarse- Hikari sonrio al escuchar al digimon y este la miro de reojo y mostro igualmente una sonrisa cómplice.

-Hikari no-dijo con tono severo T.K.

-No importa lo que digas-le respondió con voz firme y una mirada que T.K. no conocía en ella, pero creía haber visto en alguien más, una mirada determinada y temeraria hasta tal grado que podría llegar a ser más estupidez que valor-Tenemos que reunirnos con ellos, son parte de nuestro equipo, no me quedare…

-No iras sola, me voy contigo.-le dijo el rubio mirando a Andromon para saber si este estaba de acuerdo.

-¡Oigan, oigan no!-dijo Kenta-T.K. sin Tai aquí entiendo que tu hermano es el líder, y no creo que el este de acuerdo con esto-T.K. giro la cabeza y observó a varios metros de distancia a WereGarurumon peleando contra un Mammothmon y a su hermano junto a Sora cubriéndose de los ataques de un Gigadramon al cual trataban de derribar MegaKabuterimon y Birdramon en conjunto.

-No estará de acuerdo, pero no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿verdad?-Kenta lo miro aun sin parecer ceder en su punto de vista, pero luego sonrió como si algo le causara gracia.

-Aunque les diga que no se irán, ¿verdad?-le dijo el muchacho y T.K. asintió sin dudarlo-Hagan lo que quieran entonces, pero los delataremos de inmediato así que dense prisa-No hiso falta más palabras y en ese momento Angemon envolvió con uno de sus brazos a T.K. y con el otro a Hikari quien cargaba a Gatomon.

Detrás de una camioneta se encontraban agachados Sora y Matt observando la batalla de Garudamon y MegaKabuterimon. La pelirroja miro hacia atrás y logro distinguir en el cielo la figura de un ángel alejándose del campo de batalla.

-Matt, ¿no es ese Angemon?-le dijo y el rubio se giró para ver al digimon y confirmar que era el compañero de su hermano con este junto a él.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hace?! ¿A dónde va?

-No lo sé, pero le diré a Garudamon que lo siga-dijo Sora pero Matt la detuvo y esta lo miro intrigada.

-No, déjalo, aunque intentemos retenerlo el hará lo que quiera, y eso es bueno, aunque me de miedo, debo dejarlo vivir y arriesgarse, eso me lo enseño Tai.-le dijo mientras observaba sonriendo al chico.-solo espero no lamentar esta decisión después.

**Edificio de industrias Nitta en Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**31 de Julio de 2081**

Charles Antoni Resse. Un hombre de trayectoria larga y múltiples logros en la vida. A los 8 años se convirtió en Tamer bastante peculiar. A los 15 era ya un agente militar de alto rango. A los 30 se relevó a Maximilian Satsuki. Ese mismo año se casó con Sayuri Satsuki, hija del mismísimo ex director de HEDM, y seis años después se divorció de la misma. Su vida había sido una constante montaña rusa que lo ponía en la cima para después hacerlo caer. La prueba más reciente que tenia de eso era el que pusiera toda su confianza en un chico, mientras que otro al que le daba la espalda era ahora un estandarte y un líder fuerte y protector con los suyos. Taichi Kamiya no era tan distinto a lo que él fue, y lo que él quería seguir siendo.

-Oiga director-lo llamó Kouta mientras sostenía su arco. Una flecha se mantenía en el arco, mientras otras dos en su espalda, atravesando sus prendas para mantenerse ahí-¿Seguro que quiere seguir por el camino largo en lugar de…no sé, apurarnos para llegar hasta la maldita maquina esa?

-No tenemos los medios para llegar hasta la maquina por medio de la lucha. Debemos ir con calma, no podemos ponernos en un riesgo mayor al que ya estamos expuestos.

-Sí, eso lo repite desde hace una hora, y apenas estamos en el piso veinte.

-Excelente, ya solo nos faltan otros diez.-la caminata siguió en silencio por otro par de pisos en los cuales el hombre mayor caminaba con lentitud y sin hacer ni el mínimo ruido al pisar el suelo. Se movía como el viendo, con ligereza ocultándose tras los cubículos, girando, dando grandes zancadas, agachándose y pegándose a los pilares de las habitaciones, sin ser siquiera percibido por los Bakemons que hacían guardia como fieles protectores. Kouta por su parte intentaba seguirle el paso a Charles, al igual que su compañero digimon, pero ambos resultaban bastante torpes en los menesteres que el director de HEDM resultaba ser un diestro artífice.

-Oiga señor Charlee-le dijo con un tono bastante relajado e informal cuando estaban subiendo unas escaleras abandonadas, seguramente no utilizadas por nadie debido a los elevadores que había en el edificio.

-¿Qué quieres?-le contesto sin el tono seco que el muchacho esperaba, su voz era relajada, y trataba al muchacho como si fuera un viejo y muy bien conocido amigo suyo, o por lo menos un compañero de misiones de fiar. Kouta lo sabía, después de todo, había sido el también un muy buen Tamer de rango militar.

-Bueno… como ex miembro de HEDM sé que usted es un Tamer, o lo fue, o… no sé.

-Soy un Tamer chico-le dijo el hombre- ser o no un activo agente, o aceptar o no estar en la agencia no te exenta de serlo, Tamer es aquel individuo con la capacidad de formar vínculos con un digimon.

-Sí, me dieron esa plática cuando ingrese a la agencia. Pero a lo que quiero llegar es… bueno no tengo la edad para saber mucho sobre usted y su trayectoria como Tamer y solo me preguntaba… ¿Qué tan bueno era? Ya sabe… en lo que a la lucha se refiere.-el hombre lo miro un segundo, se detuvo y miro hacia el techo como si analizara las cosas hasta que finalmente lo miro y sonrio.

-Si te preguntas que tan fuerte soy, o llegue a ser, o que tan fuerte llego a ser mi compañero pues… te diré que me seleccionaron como candidato al cargo de director general de HEDM en Japón por mis conocimientos teóricos sobre el digimundo, mis estudios en sociología que me permitían dar propuestas sobre las relaciones entre humanos y digimons que evitaran el caos entre estos y finalmente porque soy un hombre de estrategia más que de lucha.-Kouta pareció satisfecho aunque decepcionado por la respuesta del hombre frente a él y este medio sonrio al verlo.-Aunque, en lo que a combate se refiere, a los quince años era un mejor Tamer que los mismos Yamato Ishida y Rika Nonaka, incluso mejor que Taichi.

-¿De verdad?-dijo el chico sorprendido y Charles lo miro manteniendo la misma sonrisa.

-Tai, Matt y el resto se creen grandes por haber alcanzado el nivel de digimon perfeccionado antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Yo alcance el mismo nivel, a la misma edad, y sin necesitar un emblema.-le aseguro el hombre mientras continuo con la caminata.

-Ah, tengo otra duda-le dijo mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarlo con Kotemon detrás de él.-Si hay Tamers de avanzada experiencia y edad, que incluso han alcanzado el nivel ultra sin necesidad de usar un emblema. ¿Por qué fueron esos chicos los seleccionados para formar un equipo especial y más importante, ser los candidatos a Tamer de un digimon cuyo poder era incalculable?

Esa pregunta pareció poner a pensar al hombre delante de él pues este se detuvo de golpe. Kouta esperaba ver una expresión confundida en él, o algo de ese tipo. Pero en realidad lo que vio fue una sonrisa y una mirada que parecía llena de esperanza y confianza.

-El Tamer y el digimon son una dupla, son un equipo, un digimon puede ser muy fuerte, y un Tamer también. La fuerza no es más que experiencia acumulada, y cuando la experiencia entre Tamer y digimon es acumulada al mismo tiempo que acumulan recuerdos, amistades, conocimientos, sentimientos incluso, el vínculo llega a otro nivel. Fue por eso que decidí que se eligieran niños, porque su camino va iniciando, al igual que el de un nuevo digimon. Y del mismo modo, crean vínculos con digimons, y crean vínculos entre ellos.-Kouta lo escucho y le pareció estar junto a un desconocido y no junto al Charles Resse, director y líder inamovible, siempre sereno, siempre firme y nunca con la intención de cambiar de opinión ante nada. El hombre junto a él con el cual pretendía quitar el escudo que los mantenía presos en Odaiba era un hombre fuerte, firme, valiente y listo para sufrir por los suyos, por protegerlos. Imagino que algo tenía que ver el que su hijo estuviera posiblemente bajo amenaza. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba si algo tenía que ver el que conociera al joven castaño que él llamaba amigo en aquel cambio de actitud.

-¿Cómo apagaremos el escudo?-le preguntó mientras Charles trataba de orientarse en ese edificio medio destruido por dentro.

-Desactivar el escudo no será tan difícil, tenemos que hallar la máquina, descifrar el código de activación, invertir la señal que fue emitida antes y todo eso sin ser asesinados por el enemigo.

-ah…espero que Taichi y el resto estén mejor que nosotros.

-La verdad lo dudo…démonos prisa.

**Televisora Fuji de Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra.**

**31 de Julio de 2081**

_-No estoy completamente de acuerdo con esto-le dijo el digimon dragón a su compañero mientras aún estaban bastante lejos de su objetivo._

_-Es el único modo amigo, de otro modo notarían de inmediato nuestra presencia, debo ir solo._

Taichi abrió los ojos mientras suspiraba luego de recordar el último dialogo hasta ese momento que había tenido con su fiel compañero MetalGreymon. Muy en el fondo debía admitir que sentía un miedo terrible. Miedo a morir, miedo a fallar y miedo a perderlo todo. Ese era un sentimiento curioso para él. A pesar de tener a varios amigos tanto humanos como digimons, jamás había tenido miedo a perder algo, porque pocas veces reconocía tener algo que perder. Los niños sabrían vivir sin él, y el sin ellos, pero vivir sin la primera chica de la que reconocía sentirse atraído de manera extraña y de la niña que resultaba ser su propia hermana era algo distinto. Sin mencionar despedirse de aquellas personas que en tan poco tiempo de conocerse le habían abierto los brazos en señal de pura y fiel amistad.

-Esta es quizá la misión más difícil de toda mi vida.-se dijo mientras seguía pegado a la pared del edificio aledaño al enorme y medio destruido edificio de la televisora-esta vez no solo debo cumplir con mi objetivo, sino que también debo salir vivo.-se dijo como si lo segundo fuera algo tan insignificante que resultaba ser absurdo que fuera un requisito para superar ese reto.

Se dispuso a seguir su camino. Abrió el báculo que Kouta le había dado extendiendo este para usarlo en su defensa. En la amplia calle no se veía ningún enemigo pero se notaba que poco tiempo atrás una batalla se había llevado a cabo. Taichi trato de imaginar qué clase de combate habría sido al mismo tiempo que seguía caminando y luego corriendo hacia uno de los dos edificios que se encontraban conectados por una especie de puente. Al llegar a lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo principal noto más destrucción a su alrededor pero a ningún enemigo. Sintió que caminaba hacia una trampa pero su determinación por encontrar a Mimí y confrontar de una vez por todas a Myotismon era mayor que su propio instinto de supervivencia. Vagó por los diferentes corredores del edificio tratando de dar con algo que le diera una pista de hacia dónde ir. Termino por entrar en lo que parecía ser uno de los foros del edificio. La mayoría del edificio se encontraba lleno de sillas, y varias de estas dañadas o completamente destruidas. Parecía ser que ahí se había llevado a cabo la parte más feroz de la batalla que en ese momento ya estaba seguro de que se había vivido ahí. Bajo con lentitud por las escaleras que había mientras observaba a su alrededor. Había ropa rasgada, casquillos de armas, marcas de quemaduras, y finalmente en la parte más baja noto algo que llamo más su atención que el resto: un montón de gigantescas espinas.

-Toguemon-susurro y bajo con mayor rapidez y en la parte más baja, recargado sobre un pedazo de escombro que había caído del techo, encontró bañado en sangre un rostro tan familiar que no le tomo más de dos segundos distinguir de quien se trataba.

-Jonathan-. Dijo y se apresuró a llegar con el militar mal herido. Un digimon de pelaje amarillo y apariencia de algún tipo de mono se levantó empuñando un báculo de hueso al ver al chico acercarse a quien seguramente era su compañero.

-Tranquilo, no vine a hacerle daño-dijo el castaño al detenerse abruptamente.

-Más te vale-dijo el digimon mientras que el mal herido hombre volteo a ver al castaño.

-Apemon, tranquilo, sabía que vendrías, por eso insistí en quedarme aquí.-le dijo el hombre y Tai logro distinguir que la herida estaba en su estómago y la sangre de su rostro seguramente había llegado ahí a través de sus manos, pues aquel hombre mantenía ambas manos haciendo presión sobre la herida.

-Pues ya vine y tú ya te vas. Apemon, llévatelo a un lugar seguro, acabare con Myotismon rápido y podrás recibir atención médica adecuada.

-No chico, creo que ya es tarde para mí, como sea no me importa mucho, yo estoy preparado para esto, es mi destino y lo acepto.-dijo reprimiendo los gemidos de dolor que intentaban salir de su garganta.- Escúchame Taichi Kamiya, debes saber que Myotismon es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas, no creo que tu digimon pueda vencerlo, vi cuando peleó con el compañero de la chica castaña y aun cuando digievolucionó al nivel ultra no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer, Myotismon la derroto con facilidad.

-¡Mimí peleo contra Myotismon!-exclamó el chico-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está bien?

-Myotismon la raptó, se la llevó lejos de aquí y luego de que mandó a volar a su compañera, Lylimon. Escúchame Tai, Myotismon es sumamente fuerte, así que espero que tengas un buen plan.

-La verdad es que no tengo ninguno-confeso el castaño-ese es el problema en realidad, lamento decepcionarte.-Jonathan sonrió al escucharlo.

-La verdad no me decepcionaste, es difícil cuando se tienen pocas esperanzas en la persona.

-Ah, gracias-dijo con sarcasmo el moreno.

-Escúchame con atención Tai, Myotismon tiene los dos emblemas faltantes-le confeso el hombre y el chico sintió que su corazón se agitaba- Estoy seguro de eso, logre ver uno de los, y escucharlo cuando dijo que debía cuidar de los dos. Sé que tú y tu equipo estuvieron buscando los emblemas y que esos dos son los únicos restantes, y si Myotismon los custodia.

-Deben ser demasiado importantes-lo interrumpió el muchacho. Jonathan asintió y después desvió ligeramente la mirada y su expresión tranquila cambio por una preocupada. Tai se dio la vuelta de inmediato y observó frente a él a varios digimons rodeándolo. Un par de Bakemons se encontraban a su izquierda y a su derecha. Dos Dovermons estaban a los lados de un Musyamon que se encontraba frente a él, y de detrás de él escucho un ruido y observó a un trio de Ogremons.

-No intentes escapar, de nada te servirá-le dijo el Musyamon quien parecía ser el líder del grupo. Taichi considero sus opciones y concluyo en que era imposible que saliera de esa viva, pero aun así podía hacer algo antes de ser atrapado.

-He estado en peores situaciones y he logrado escapar-mintió el muchacho-pero si dejan que este digimon y su Tamer se retiren, iré con ustedes sin causarles problemas, supongo que Myotismon querrá verme, y también supongo que le dará al que me entregue a él una merecida recompensa.-Los digimons comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, algunos murmuraban y sonreían con burlonamente, justo lo que el chico pensó que harían. Motivados por la ambición aceptaron el trato que ofrecía Tai dejando pasar a Apemon quien cargaba en su espalda al Tamer mal herido. Este miro a Taichi cuando paso a su lado y pudo ver que el joven Tamer le dirigía una sonrisa tranquila y asentía confiado de sí mismo. Tenía un plan ahora.

Sin más uno de los Bakemons se puso detrás de Taichi y sujeto sus brazos en una posición en la que el chico no tenía oportunidad de liberarse.

-Veamos lo que el señor Myotismon tiene que hacer contigo-dijo uno de los Ogremons y Taichi sonrió sin que lo notaran. Era el momento de ver de frente a aquel villano, aquel ser del infierno que tantos problemas y dificultades le había ocasionado en un solo día. Su aspecto era bastante tranquilo para la situación en la que se encontraba pero ninguno de los Digimons junto a él lo notó. Se creían demasiado superiores al Tamer que la confianza los cegó tanto, que ninguno noto que su compañero no se encontraba con él, no en ese momento.

**Palette Town de Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**31 de Julio de 2081**

El edificio de la televisora Fuji era visible desde ese punto, en el que Angemon volaba tan rápido como le era posible sin poner en riesgo a Hikari, T.K. ni a Gatomon quienes viajaban sobre él. T.K. y Hikari eran abrazados por el Ángel digimon, uno con cada brazo y Gatomon estaba sobre su espalda sujetándose tan fuerte como podía del digimon. En el momento en que pasaron junto a la gran rueda de Palette Town Hikari sintió un extraño escalofrió que la perturbo y esto lo pudieron notar sus tres compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa Kari?-le pregunto el muchacho rubio. Hikari no respondió en ese momento, se quedó inmóvil y en silencio lo que hiso que Angemon se detuviera por completo mientras los tres la contemplaban, d. De repente la niña reacciono y miro a Angemon.

-Desciende, ¡Rápido! ¡Por favor!-El digimon obedeció la petición (casi orden) de la chica y descendió hasta que pudieron tocar suelo. En cuanto la castaña piso este se echó a correr en dirección hacia la rueda de la fortuna. T.K. y Gatomon la siguieron de inmediato mientras Angemon vigilaba el terreno mientras no dejaba de vigilar que sus compañeros no fueran hacia algún peligro.

-¡Hikari! ¡Hikari!-le gritaba el rubio pero la chica seguía corriendo, paso de largo por la rueda y se adentró en una pequeña área verde donde había varios árboles y arbustos.

-¡Kari! ¿Qué pasa?-la cuestiono Gatomon al verla arrodillada detrás de un arbusto pero al acercarse más logro notar algo que hiso que se estremeciera igual que la chica antes.

T.K. los alcanzo y pudo ver entre los arbustos un cuerpo casi humano con excepción de un cuarteto de alas formadas por lo que parecían ser hojas gigantescas, además de una extraña vestimenta que daba de inmediato la pista de la especie a la que pertenecía aquel ente mal herido: era un Digimon. Hikari toco la mejilla de aquel digimon y la sintió tan fría y dura como una roca. Su piel tenía un tono azul y su cara una expresión de agonía. Su cuerpo se veía tenso, sus músculos rígidos y al parecer estaba inconsciente, y no respiraba.

-¿Murió?-preguntó T.K.

-Imposible, al morir un digimon su cuerpo se descompone en miles de fragmentos compuestos por bases de datos. Este digimon se encuentra en una especie de trance.-Afirmo Gatomon mientras Hikari tomaba su digivice.

-¿Qué digimon es?-pregunto T.K. y Hikari de inmediato respondió su duda.

-Lylimon, un digimon…-la chica comenzó a balbucear mientras leía con rapidez la información obtenida- ¡la digievolucion de Toguemon!-exclamó y luego se levantó y la siguió el chico rubio.

-Entonces Mimí está en problemas.

-Y también Tai, debemos darnos prisa, pero no podemos dejar a Lylimon aquí abandonada. Angemon, ¿puedes revertir lo que sea que le pasa?-le pregunto la chica al digimon ángel y este reacciono algo sorprendido.

-Am…no, lo que le sucede es causado por alguna energía oscura, pero es demasiado poderosa para que yo pueda hacer algo.

-Sí, eso creí-dijo sorprendiendo aún más al digimon ángel por sus conocimientos sobre la naturaleza de las energías místicas de los digimons.-¿Y podrás llevarnos a todos, incluyendo a Lylimon? Le pregunto después de pensarlo un momento.

-No creo que simbolice mucho problema.

-Perfecto, entonces es hora de irnos.

**Edificio de industrias Nitta en Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra**

**31 de Julio de 2081**

Ogremon cayó al suelo inconsciente, luego de recibir un ataque por parte de Kotemon con su catana, uno de Kouta quien le disparo una flecha que se insertó sobre su hombro, y una patada de Charles que lo golpeo en el estómago. Los tres ataques habían sido simultáneos al abrir la puerta que daba a la azotea del edificio. Charles sonrió satisfecho con el trabajo de equipo. Observó a Kouta y a Kotemon que celebraban su nueva victoria entre ellos.

-Eres el mejor Kotemon, siempre lo serás-dijo el chico con emoción mientras arrodillado frente al digimon palpaba su cabeza. Charles sonrió con nostalgia pero luego sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Acerco sus manos a su cuello para desanudar su corbata pero para su sorpresa, esta no se encontraba en su lugar de costumbre. Se dio un pequeño vistazo y noto lo sucia que estaba su ropa, las rasgaduras y la sangre que la cubría, y pensó en cuál sería el aspecto de su rostro. Eso quizá pareciera algo demasiado efímero para la situación, pero a Charles lo llevo a pensar en su juventud, en la época donde su gran sueño era dar paz al mundo digimon y al mundo humano. Sonrió con tristeza aun en su mundo fuera de la realidad y suspiro con pesadez.

-"_Cuanto cambiaste, ella tenía razón_"-se dijo mentalmente mientras trataba de reprimir sus sentimientos y con centrarse en lo importante.-Kouta, démonos prisa, los demás esperan que cumplamos con nuestra misión, vamos-le dijo y se dio la vuelta. El chico asintió aunque sin ser visto y camino junto a su compañero sonriendo ampliamente hasta que un presentimiento lo perturbo.

-Señor Charles…-dijo el joven mientras tomaba su arco y una flecha.

-Lo se chico… no estamos solos-dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor. Sentía que eran observados, pero no sabía desde donde o por quien, A unos cuantos metros escucho un ruido, detrás de un montón de escombros. El techo se encontraba a la mitad y además bastante agitado. Se aproximó al final de la derruida azotea y miro hacia el vacío. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, si no se tomaban en cuenta los daños a la estructura. Retrocedió y al darse vuelta observó en la esquina opuesta del edificio lo que estaban buscando. Una extraña maquina arrinconada y algo dañada.

De inmediato olvido aquel presentimiento y se aproximó al objeto. En ese momento sintió un golpe en la espalda y la fuerza de este lo envió hacia adelante derribándolo pesadamente en concreto unos tres metros más lejos de donde se encontraba. Se giró para ver al atacante el cual de inmediato fue atacado por Kouta con una flecha que este in dividuo detuvo con una mano con toda facilidad. Kotemon se lanzó sobre el blandiendo su catana que el nuevo enemigo eludió haciéndose hacia un lado y el arma golpeo el suelo. Aquel individuo se encontraba cubierto completamente por una túnica negra con capucha que cubría su cabeza e imposibilitaba ver su rostro. Sus manos alcanzaban a sobre salir de las mangas y estas eran de un color pálido y oscuro y sus uñas eran largas y afiladas.

Kotemon trato de repetir el ataque de manera horizontal pero el hombre detuvo la catana con una mano. Jalo al digimon aferrado al arma hacia él y lo golpeó con la rodilla en la cara. Lo tomo de la cabeza levantándolo del suelo y le dio una patada que lo envió a estrellarse con su Tamer y ambos con la puerta por la que acababan de entrar que cedió con el impacto y los hiso caer en el interior del edificio.

Charles se levantó con dificultad y observó a la distancia al sujeto encapuchado que estaba de frente a él. Inmóvil, y al parecer observándolo.

-Charles Antoni Resse… Si no mal recuerdo, solían llamarte, "El gran Charle" ¿Verdad? Ahora mírate gran Charle, te ves patético.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el hombre cuando ya estaba completamente de pie.

-¿No lo adivinas mi buen amigo? Te daré una pista, soy aquel al que le arruinaste la vida, todo lo que te pertenece, ¡TODO!, debería ser mío. Tu reputación, tu fama, tu cargo y tu importancia en el país…tu esposa-Charles sintió un escalofrió al escucharlo y comenzó a entender todo-Mejor dicho, ex esposa-soltó una risa burlona y se acercó unos cuantos pasos al director de HEDM- sabía que terminarías por arruinarlo todo con Sayuri.

-De todas las personas, de todos los malditos de este mundo, de toda la gente que pudiera estar en tu lugar-comenzó Charles con rabia-No puedo creer que tú, precisamente tú estuvieras implicado en todo esto. Pero debí imaginarlo, siempre me has culpado por todo lo que no resulto bien en tu vida, ¿y me dices a mi patético? Michael.-El individuo descubrió su cabeza dejando ver su rostro tan familiar para Charles. Aunque su piel era pálida y tenía extrañas cicatrices, y sus ojos eran completamente de color negro. Su cabello estaba todo alborotado y mechones del mismo caían sobre su rostro y detrás de su cuello.

-Siempre has estado interponiéndote en lo que yo quiero conseguir, desde que nos conocimos hemos estado destinados a ser rivales-le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Charles soltó una carcajada al escucharlo, exagerando bastante su reacción apropósito y después, aun sonriendo le dijo al hombre frente a él.

-¿Rivales? Por favor, para ser el rival de alguien debes competir a la par con él. Hacer que tus habilidades crezcan para superar al otro y darte cuenta que luego de esto te vez superado y aun así seguir avanzando. Pero tú, tu nunca has dejado de ser la misma rata de siempre.-Michael hiso un gesto que denotaba su enfado y luego se abalanzó contra Charles con toda rapidez asestándole un golpe en el estómago que lo envió a estrellarse con una valla metálica, justo a un lado de la máquina que debía reparar. La observó durante un momento y noto que el daño no era significativo en realidad, y que solo necesitaban recalibrar aquel aparato. Pero antes de siquiera tocarlo sintió como era tomado de la camisa y levantado del suelo.

-Pues creo que ahora yo estoy muy por encima de ti, Charle.-le dijo y preparo uno de sus puños para golpearlo. En ese momento Charles se librero del agarre y le asesto un gancho al estómago con toda su fuerza, pero Michael no pareció afectado. Se escabullo girando sobre sí mismo en el suelo, pasando por un costado del hombre y luego se lanzó hacia el con un salto intentando asestarle una patada a la cabeza, mostrando una agilidad y habilidad para la pelea que hasta el creía haber perdido. Pero Michael detuvo la patada con una mano y sujetándolo de la pierna lo levanto en el aire y luego lo azoto contra el suelo de espaldas. Charles sintió sofocarse y como el dolor lo paralizaba.-Te lo dije Charles, estoy por encima de ti.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?-le preguntó con voz débil debido al golpe. Michael sonrió mientras se quitaba la túnica. Llevaba solo un pantalón militar y unas botas de combate. Su torso sus brazos demostraban una exagerada musculatura, algunas de las venas que se saltaban sobre la piel tenían una coloración rojiza que contrastaba con la piel tan pálida que poseía. Pero lo más sorprendente para Charles eran las grandes y varias cicatrices que se repartían por todo su cuerpo. Eran como pequeñas mordidas al igual que las de su rostro.

-El maldito de Myotismon causo todo esto. Pretendía matarme, y de hecho, lo intento. Manto a sus malditas ratas voladoras a comerme y me dejaron en un pésimo estado, al borde de la muerte, eso sorprendió a Myotismon, ya que el pretendía matarme, y según dijo él, mi rencor y mi obstinación me mantenían aún vivo después de un ataque mortal. Decidió en ese momento que aun podía serle útil, y me concedió este poder-Concluyó su relato-

-Te vendiste a Myotismon… ¿A cambio de qué?-le preguntó mientras aun adolorido intentaba levantarse.

-A cambio…de mi revancha-dijo mientras lo volvía a tomar de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo-prepárate Charle, ahora estas solo, y ahora es cuando nos pondremos a mano.-Michael preparo nuevamente su puño para golpear a Charles pero antes de eso una flecha atravesó el brazo con el que sostenía al hombre. El dolor lo obligo a soltar a su presa y luego observó a Kouta sosteniendo su arco y preparando la última flecha que le quedaba. Al mismo tiempo que sostenía con la misma mano que sostenía el arco, su digivice.

-Adivina que mi querido Brutus, no está solo.-afirmo el chico mientras Charles se arrastraba y luego caminaba con dificultad hacia él, y Kotemon preparaba nuevamente su catana para volver al combate.

**Televisora Fuji de Odaiba, Japón, En la Tierra.**

**31 de Julio de 2081**

Taichi era escoltado por dos Bakemons. Se encontraba esposado con unos grilletes que tenían de cada lado una cadena que ambos Bakemons sostenían. Aunque el chico no presentaba ni la más mínima intención de huir o de resistirse a aquel encuentro que esperaba con ansias en realidad. Se encontraban ya en la azotea del edificio y Taichi pudo ver en el extremo opuesto, hacia donde caminaba en ese momento, al tirano Myotismon, observándolo fijamente cono él lo hacía. Sus miradas no se despegaron ni un momento hasta estar uno frente al otro a medio metro de distancia. Myotismon sonreía complacido mientras que Taichi lo miraba con furia.

-Libérenlo-ordeno el digimon y los Bakemons se miraron el uno al otro- ¡No escucharon! ¡Que lo liberen!-ordeno con imponencia y los dos Bakemons nerviosos actuaron torpemente pero al final liberaron al muchacho.-Veo que al fin has decidido rendirte y vienes a entregar a tu protegido.-dijo el digimon maligno. Taichi sonrió burlón mientras se sobaba las muñecas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que vengo a entregar a esa persona?-Myotismon borro su sonrisa al escucharlo y luego hiso una seña a uno de los Bakemons que se acercó a él.

-Estas aquí, completamente indefenso-dijo mientras el Bakemon le entregaba algo que de inmediato le mostro al castaño, se trataba de su digivice-¿Qué otra cosa pudiste venir a hacer aquí?

-Quizá sea verdad que no puedo defenderme, pero créelo o no, vine a ponerle fin a todo esto de una vez y para siempre-Myotismon soltó una carcajada que al muchacho le resultaba muy irritante. Su risa era altanera y confiada, y el chico sentía enfado porque aquel digimon tenía razón en sentirse de ese modo-¿Y cómo lo harás he? Aun cuando pudieras vencerme adivina Tai, arriba de mi hay otros mil oponentes. Esto, no ha hecho más que comenzar muchacho, además, un humano no es capaz de vencer a un digimon, ningún humano podría hacer algo contra nosotros.-Tai sonrió de lado con una mirada fiera que le confería un aspecto confiado y decidido.

-¿Y qué me dices de Tyson? él pudo vencer a ese señor oscuro que se encuentra en la cúspide de su organización-Myotismon se sorprendió al escucharlo decir aquello, pero trato de guardar la compostura.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso?-lo interrogo con voz brusca.

-Todo, y si el en su momento pudo vencerlos, yo también lo hare, para proteger a mis amigos.

-¿Tu? El solitario nacido que recorrió el mundo observando el dolor y la miseria hablando sobre amistad y sobre proteger. ¿Qué no te quedo claro que el mundo es un lugar de sufrimiento y no de dicha? ¿Qué la raza humana se autodestruye y que no existe la paz? El dolor reina en el mundo, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo-le dijo intentando manipular su mente, pero el chico intentaba mantenerse sereno.

-Conocí el dolor del mundo casi toda mi vida, quince años tuve que sobrevivir sin nadie que me apoyara o protegiera, no de manera directa al menos, ¿pero sabes que es lo más sorprendente? Quince años me tomo saber que el mundo era una mierda, y solo unos cuantos meses me tomo aprender que aun con eso la vida vale la pena. Existe el dolor y existe la dicha, existe la tristeza y la felicidad, viví la soledad y por eso hoy aprecio la compañía de mis amigos. Aun cuando el dolor en este mundo sea tanto, estoy seguro de que puedo ser más fuerte que él.

-Al final nada de lo que dices tendrá importancia, y lo sabes. Perderás todo por seguir ese necio ideal tuyo niño, entrégate ahora, entrega a tus compañeros y a la elegida, y todo terminara ahí, o enfréntate a nosotros, y te esperan largos años de lucha.-el digimon extendió su mano esperando que el muchacho la tomara-piénsalo, puedes proteger a tu hermana si haces esto-Tai desvió la mirada tratando de apartar las ideas que acababan de surgir en su mente. Miro a Myotismon a los ojos y sintió como su mano temblaba, como intentando levantarse y encontrarse con la de Myotismon.

-Lo único que quiero en este momento, es protegerla-dijo mientras elevaba más su mano. Myotismon sonrió satisfecho a escasos centímetros de que ambas manos se estrecharan. El digimon extendió un poco más su mano para sujetar la de Tai, pero el chico aparto con rapidez la suya, dejando la de Myotismon solitaria-Así que encontrare el modo de hacerlo sin tener que hacer tratos con ustedes.- Myotismon reacciono molesto pero antes de decir algo el chico volvió a tomar la palabra-¿Dónde está?

-¿A quién te refieres? ¿A la chica Tamer? ¿O a alguno de los otros?

-¿Otros?-pregunto el chico con curiosidad-¿Qué otros?-Myotismon se hiso a un lado y señalo hacia abajo. El muchacho camino hasta el borde del edificio y desde ahí observó en el estacionamiento del edificio varias personas reunidas. Temerosas y confundidas custodiadas por algunos de los aun restantes soldados de Myotismon. Nadie parecía ver hacia donde estaban. Parecía que ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del diabólico digimon.

-Creí que…

-¿Qué ya estarían libres?-lo interrumpió Myotismon- Intentaron escapar, pero no lo lograron. Como vez, yo tengo todas las cartas en mi mano.-Taichi se agito por la presión mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Dónde está Mimí?-El digimon volvió a hacer una señal con la mano y luego señalo detrás de él chico. Este se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como de la nada se materializaba un carruaje, tétrico y misterioso. La puerta del extraño transporte se abrió y dejo ver a la castaña que de inmediato alzó la vista del suelo donde la tenía clavada y al ver al muchacho corrió en dirección a él.

-¡Tai!-Exclamó la chica mientras se lanzaba sobre el muchacho y este hacia lo mismo. Se abrazaron en medio del techo del edificio. El muchacho aspiro el aroma del cabello castaño de ella mientras que Mimí se aferraba al muchacho como buscando protección.-Temía no verte una última vez-le susurró al oído la joven.

-No seas tonta, esta no es la última vez.-Ambos chicos se miraron compartiendo una sonrisa y luego, tomados de la mano miraron a Myotismon con valentía y seguridad en sí mismos.

-¿Ahora es cuando el poder de la esperanza y la fe me vencerá?-pregunto de manera burlona el digimon pálido-Esto ya me aburrió, los matare ahora, y luego iré por el resto de su grupo, los aniquilare yo mismo uno por uno.

Myotismon se elevó ligeramente en el aire mientras que preparaba uno de sus ataques. Taichi lo miraba fijamente y luego volteo a ver a Mimí. Le sonrió intentando ponerla en calma, y la chica pudo notar en aquel gesto algo oculto. No le tomo mucho el imaginar que aquel muchacho excéntrico y algo maniático tenia alguna especie de plan bajo la manga.

-Myotismon-Dijo sin dejar de ver a la chica y luego le dirigió su atención al digimon en el cielo.-Antes de morir, ¿quieres decirme que hora es?- Myotismon reacciono con una expresión de curiosidad al escuchar aquella petición del muchacho. Pero luego sonrió con burla como acostumbrara.

-¿Quieres saber la hora exacta de tu muerte? Bien, cumpliré tu último deseo-dijo mientras tomaba de entre su capa el digivice del moreno.-son exactamente…las doce del mediodía-Taichi sonrió ligeramente. Myotismon alcanzo a observar aquel gesto en el rostro del chico, pero sin entender a que se debía, hasta que dio con un detalle fundamental en todo eso-. ¡Tú digimon!-Exclamó y luego pudo ver una sobra en el edificio.

Al alzar la vista pudo ver a MetalGreymon embestirlo con la cabeza. El digimon fue arrastrado por el gigantesco digimon mecánico hasta que este se detuvo de golpe y por la inercia Myotismon siguió avanzando.

-¡Gigas destructoras!-El digimon disparo un par de misiles de su pecho que impactaron directamente con Myotismon. La explosión resultante llamo la atención de las personas y los digimons que se encontraban en el estacionamiento. Varios de los Bakemons se lanzaron contra el intruso, pero el imponente digimon los venció de un solo golpe con su garra metálica, enviándolos directamente al suelo donde se estrellaron formando grandes grietas.

Un grupo de Musyamon trepó al techo y se lanzaron sobre el par de Tamer pero el digimon de Tai aterrizó justo entre los enemigos y sus aliados y nuevamente disparo su ataque especial eliminando a los enemigos junto con gran parte del edificio donde se encontraban. En el lugar solo restaban algunos Ogremons, Gizamons y una jauría pequeña de Dovermons que huyeron al ver el poder destructivo de MetalGreymon.

-Lo logramos… ¡Lo logramos!-exclamó el chico alegre y la joven castaña celebro con él.

-¿Todo termino?-pregunto la castaña y el muchacho le sonrió

-Al menos por ahora-le contesto el chico con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Acaso creyeron enserio que sería tan fácil?-La voz de Myotismon los hiso estremecerse. El Maligno digimon se mantenía de pie detrás de ellos sin ningún rasguño. MetalGreymon se elevó y apunto hacia el para atacarlo nuevamente pero Myotismon se elevó en el aire y ataco al digimon con su látigo sangriento azotándolo en repetidas ocasiones.

-¡MetalGreymon!-exclamó el chico observando la batalla que había en el cielo en ese momento.

MetalGreymon esquivo uno de los ataques de Myotismon y se lanzó sobre este lanzando zarpazos con su garra metálica que su enemigo esquivaba con facilidad. Disparó la extensión de su cuerpo y esta fue sujetada por Myotismon. MetalGreymon gruño molesto y disparo nuevamente sus Gigas destructoras, Las cuales impactaron con el látigo sangriento de Myotismon y la explosión alcanzo a ambos combatientes hundiéndolos en una intensa nube de humo negro de la que salía levemente la luz del fuego que había dentro. Taichi intento distinguir a su compañero pero no lo logro hasta que vio a este cayendo desde aquella nube negra hasta el suelo de concreto de una calle enfrente del edificio.

-Necio y débil digimon ¡No puedes contra mí! Ahora pagaras por tu osadía ¡Ala…!-El digimon se vio interrumpido por un ataque luminoso que impacto en su espalda.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde-dijo Angemon al dejar en la azotea junto a Tai y Mimí a Hikari y a T.K. y luego se elevó para atacar a Myotismon.

-Más bien llegaron justo a tiempo chicos-dijo Tai alegre de verlos dejando de lado el que también Hikari estuviera ahí. Mimí miro a ambos chicos y después noto que Angemon había dejado a alguien más en el techo.

-¡Lylimon!-exclamó y se acercó a su compañera sosteniendo su pálida y fría mano.

-Está bien, solo se encuentra petrificada.-le explico Hikari.

-¿Y cómo la devolvemos a la normalidad?-pregunto el castaño

-Según Angemon, con el poder de la luz, pero él no tiene suficiente, necesitamos…

-que se vuelva más poderoso.-susurro el chico mientras dirigía su atención a la batalla.

El digimon maligno se dio la vuelta y encaro al ángel que tomo su báculo para golpearlo con él. Myotismon eludió el primer golpe e intentó atacar con su látigo sangrento pero Angemon se protegió utilizando su arma Myotismon gruño ligeramente molesto y luego sonrió sacudiendo su látigo con brusquedad arrebatándole el arma al digimon de luz. Angemon se lanzó de inmediato sobre Myotismon intentando golpearlo con el puño, pero el digimon se hiso a un lado. El digimon maligno estaba por golpear con la rodilla al ángel pero de la espalda de este salgo Gatomon arañando la cara de Myotismon y luego saltando de la espalda de este al edificio que se encontraba detrás. Myotismon retrocedió por la sorpresa del ataque y luego Angemon le asesto un gancho en el estómago.

-¡GOLPE DE FE!-exclamó el ángel iluminando su puño en contacto con su oponente y el ataque resultante estallo enviando a Myotismon hacia atrás y bastante agotado según podían observar- Te fías demasiado en tu poder, pero olvidas que este proviene de la oscuridad, y precisamente por eso ante la luz se ve tan disminuido.

-¿Dices acaso que soy débil comparado contigo?-dijo el digimon oscuro con enfado.

-No, ¡digo que la luz siempre podrá más que la oscuridad!-le espetó el digimon de luz y se lanzó sobre Myotismon reanudando su batalla aparentemente muy pareja. MetalGreymon logro reaccionar en ese momento y se levantó del suelo con dificultad para luego elevarse y unirse a la contienda apoyando a Angemon.

Myotismon lanzó un látigo sangriento que de inmediato fue detenido por MetalGreymon quien lanzó su garra tridente para interponerse con su objetivo. Myotismon sujeto con fuerza al imponente digimon Dragón-ciborg y lanzó su ala espeluznante contra el pero el ataque impactó con el golpe de fe de Angemon y luego este se lanzó sobre Myotismon asestándole varios golpes en la cara y el estómago.

-¡Basta!-exclamó el digimon maligno liberando una gran onda de energía que aparto a Angemon y a MetalGreymon. Myotismon se encontraba frustrado y furioso por el poder de los dos digimons contra los que peleaba.-Ustedes, digimons inferiores, ¡no pueden vencerme!-Dicho esto volvió a expulsar de su cuerpo una extraña onda de energía, solo que esta al chocar con los digimons y los Tamers no les provoco nada, pero al tocar a los digimons malignos es que aún se encontraban cerca estos se desvanecieron lo los datos que los conformaba comenzaron a reunirse en el cuerpo de Myotismon quien recupero energías y regenero los daños que le habían provocado sus adversarios.

-Maldita sea-gruño MetalGreymon.

-¡Angemon!-exclamó Gatomon desde la azotea del edificio y le lanzó al ángel su báculo.

-No podemos darnos por vencidos ahora MetalGreymon. Volvamos a atacarlo juntos, ¡podremos vencerlo de ese modo!-aseguró el digimon y nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque. MetalGreymon disparo sus Gigas destructoras las cuales Myotismon destruyo con su látigo sangriento. De la nube de humo resultante salió Angemon tratando de golpear a Myotismon con su báculo pero cada golpe era detenido y resistido por los brazos de Myotismon quien sin inmutarse contenía cada ataque de su oponente.

-Myotismon absorbió el poder de sus sirvientes, ahora es mucho más fuerte-aclaró Gatomon mirando en el cielo al digimon maligno quien combatía a MetalGreymon y a Angemon con facilidad.

El digimon Ciborg embistió a toda velocidad a Myotismon elevándolo en el cielo pero de repente se detuvo de golpe. Myotismon contuvo toda la fuerza de MetalGreymon y después lo pateó en la cabeza enviándolo hacia abajo. El digimon logro frenar antes de chocar contra la azotea del edificio donde estaban sus compañeros y regresar a la batalla.

-Necesitamos ayuda-aseguró Mimí mientras seguía junto a su compañera esperando alguna reacción de esta. Tai pensó un momento en las posibilidades y en las opciones que tenían.

MetalGreymon volvió a disparar sus gigas destructoras y nuevamente Myotismon las destruyo utilizando su látigo sangriento, pero esta vez el digimon metálico disparo dos ráfagas seguidas y la segunda logro impactar a su enemigo. Aunque el ataque no logro hacer gran daño, pero si sirvió para que dé entre la ropa del digimon cayeran un par de objetos que Gatomon logro ver y se lanzó a atraparlos antes de que se estrellaran en el suelo.

-¿Qué es Gatomon?-preguntó su compañera y el digimon mostro un emblema y un digivice. Taichi tomo los objetos y los observó un momento.

-El digivice es el mío, pero el emblema creo que es el tuyo Mimí-explicó el muchacho y la castaña tomo el objeto. De inmediato este se ilumino al igual que Lylimon. La piel de aquella digimon se aclaró al mismo tiempo que esta despertaba del trance y se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué…que fue lo que paso?-pregunto y antes de recibir respuesta Mimí se lanzó a abrazar a la digimon que la recibió alegre.

-Tuviste una pelea con Myotismon, pero lamentablemente no ganaste-le explico Taichi. Luego observó su digivice y reflexionó un poco las cosas, analizando lo que sabía hasta el momento _"Myotismon tiene los dos emblemas faltantes". _El muchacho recordó las palabras de Jonathan y de inmediato maquino un plan esperando tener suerte.-Lylimon-dijo y se acercó a ella.

Desde la distancia Angemon los observaba mientras el chico castaño explicaba algo a Lylimon y señalaba a Angemon y a Myotismon. La digimon hada se elevó y se acercó a Angemon. Myotismon los observó con curiosidad mientras el hada se acercaba lo suficiente al ángel para tocarlo y susurrarle algo al oído. Angemon sonrió y después se preparó para continuar con la contienda.

Esta vez los tres digimons se enfilaron para atacar juntos a Myotismon.

-¡Gigas destructoras!-rugió MetalGreymon.

-¡Cañón de flores!-exclamó Lylimon.

-¡Golpe de fe!-el luminoso rayo se unió a los otros dos ataques y los tres en conjunto estallaron al contacto con Myotismon. Cuando el humo se disipo el digimon seguía en pie aunque esta vez se lograba ver el daño provocado por os ataques en conjunto.

-Aun con el poder de los tres, son incapaces de vencerme.-se burló el digimon, y Angemon sonrió ligeramente.

-Te crees tan fuerte pero en realidad eres un cobarde. Tienes tanto miedo de nosotros, los aliados de la luz, que debes asegurarte de que no tengamos los emblemas que ocultas.-Myotismon mostró su enfado al escuchar las palabras de Angemon.

-¡Mi poder seguiría siendo superior al de ustedes aun cuando en sus manos tuvieran estos emblemas!-dijo mostrando los dos emblemas, junto con el digivice de Mimí como si fueran unos preciados trofeos.

-Si tan seguro estas de eso-dijo extendiendo su mano abierta-danos los emblemas para que sea una pelea más justa.-Myotismon borro la sonrisa socarrona que tenía en su rostro mientras el enfado volvía a hacerse presente en sus facciones.

-No creerás enserio que pueden engañare tan fácilmente. Si quieres los emblemas ven por ellos.

-Si así lo quieres-dijo y volvió a lanzar su golpe de fe. Myotismon dejo salir de entre su capa su ala espeluznante y al chocar ambos ataques provocaron una extraña explosión de energía. Myotismon voló en dirección a Angemon y lo atacó con el puño, pero el ángel detuvo su puño con una mano. Myotismon utilizo su otro puño aun sosteniendo los emblemas y el digivice para golpear al digimon y Angemon volvió a detener el golpe con la otra mano, sosteniendo firmemente los puños de Myotismon. El digimon maligno gruñía molesto pero Angemon sonría complacido lo que alerto a Myotismon y luego pudo ver que nuevamente de la espalda de aquel digimon de luz salía Gatomon corriendo sobre el brazo de Angemon e intentando alcanzar los emblemas.

Pero Myotismon actuó más rápido que sus oponentes y golpeando con la rodilla el estómago de Angemon logró liberarse del agarre y alejarse de los dos enemigos volando en dirección al edificio a su espalda. Gatomon cayó al vacío pero Angemon logro alcanzarlo.

-Maldición, el plan de Taichi falló-dijo Angemon mientras observaban a Myotismon mientras se mantenía a escasos metros de distancia del edificio donde estaban los Tamers.

-¡Tercos inferiores! La hora final se acerca, y yo tengo la ventaja.-exclamó nuevamente mostrando victorioso los emblemas.

-Yo no apostaría por eso-exclamó Taichi llamando la atención de Myotismon quien volteo a ver al muchacho, el cual había saltado desde la azotea. Myotismon observó con sorpresa al chico mientras este extendía su puño golpeando al digimon directamente en la cara. Aquel golpe no representaba ningún daño o sensación dolorosa para Myotismon, pero este al recibir el golpe soltó los emblemas y el digivice que cayeron en la azotea del edificio, mientras que el muchacho sonreía burlón haciéndole una seña con la mano teniendo en esta el dedo índice y el dedo medio levantados, para después girar la mano y bajar el dedo índice mientras seguía cayendo al vacío, antes de ser atrapado por Lylimon.

-Cómo es que tu…-dijo incrédulo el digimon mientras tocaba su mejilla en la cual aún tenía la tibia y húmeda sensación del puño sudoroso del muchacho. En ese momento noto que en su mano ya no estaban los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza.

T.K. corrió en ese momento a tomar aquellos dos objetos, los cuales tomo de la pequeña cadena que tenían incrustada y luego observó ambos. Sintió el extraño presentimiento de que uno le correspondía y lo tomo, con la mano que tenía libre. El emblema tenía un símbolo parecido a una torre sobre la cual se encontraba un sol. Mientras que el otro emblema tenía un símbolo parecido a una flor. Hikari se acercó al muchacho y tomo el otro emblema sintiendo lo mismo que T.K. con el suyo. Ambos emblemas brillaron al estar en manos de los dos jóvenes. Myotismon observaba la escena sorprendido mientras que los emblemas intensificaban su luz y T.K. y Hikari se dirigían miradas cómplices y asentían el uno para el otro sabiendo lo que debían hacer.

-¡Digievoluciona!-exclamaron juntos y la luz de sus emblemas se disparó a sus respectivos compañeros quienes se encontraban juntos. La luz producida por los digimons cegó a los presentes mientras una extraña corriente de aire golpeaba en todas direcciones originándose en el mismo sitio donde volaba Angemon.

-¡Angemon ultradigivols a…!

-¡Gatomon ultradigivols a…!-Taichi sonrió al escuchar las voces de aquellos dos digimons mientras que la luz se desvanecía poco a poco.

Myotismon aparto la capa que utilizo para cubrirse de la intensa luz cuando dejo de sentir el calor de esta y pudo ver una imagen que le sembró el miedo más profundo que en su vida había llegado a sentir. En el cielo se encontraban dos entes cuyos cuerpos irradiaban una luz clara y cálida que reconfortaba los cuerpos de los digimons presentes. En ese momento y observando a los dos ángeles frente a ellos, Lylimon y MetalGreymon sintieron recuperar sus energías.

El primer ángel tenía ocho alas, las dos más abajo rodeaban su cintura y las dos más altas caían sobre sus hombros y pecho. Su casco era largo y de color morado salvo por una cruz metálica que se extendía por todo el objeto. En su mano derecha tenía una espada de color morado y en la derecha una especie de escudo largo del mismo color. Llevaba un traje que de combate ajustado y un largo listón dorado rodeaba su cuello y parte de su pecho y abdomen.

El otro era un ángel femenino. Un casco parecido al de Angemon cubría su rostro y su cabellera rubia sobre salía de él. Tenía también ocho alas blancas en la espalda, un traje blanco ajustado que dejaba descubiertos sus brazos, parte de su abdomen y una de sus piernas, y un listón morado rodeaba sus brazos y pasaba por encima de su cabeza.

-Malditos-susurro Myotismon al ver al par de ángeles y luego observó a Taichi en los brazos de Lylimon-¡Maldito imbécil!-exclamo con rabia y preparo uno de sus ataques-¡Ala espeluznante!-exclamó disparando el ataque a una muy corta distancia del chico y la digimon.

-Disparo rápido-una ráfaga de misiles impacto con el ataque de Myotismon dejando al chico fuera de peligro. Del cielo apareció un digimon de color verde quien resultaba ser Rapidmon que golpeó a Myotismon enviándolo a estrellarse con lo que restaba de la azotea del edificio. Mimí, T.K. y Hikari fueron tomados de aquel lugar en pleno derrumbe por WarGrowlmon sobre el cual estaban montados Rika y Takato.

Matt y Sora viajaban juntos sobre Garudamon. Ken y Davis se encontraban aferrados a la espalda de ExVeemon y Stingmon volaba al lado del digimon azul. MegaKabuterimon cargaba a WereGarurumon y con dificultad a Zudomon. Mientras en su espalda se encontraban Izzy, Joe, Andromon Kenta y Hirokazu. Sobre el hombro del cual reposaba MarineAngemon. Suzie y Cody viajaban sobre Ankylomon, sobre el cual también estaba el compañero de Suzie, Turuiemon.

Yolei montaba a Aquilamon quien junto con Taomon antes de descender atacaron disparando sus aros explosivos y talismán de luz respectivamente, los cuales alcanzaron a Myotismon aunque sin causarle gran daño.

Lylimon aterrizó al igual que WarGrowlmon y Cyberdramon quien llevaba consigo a un mal herido Ryo. Todos los Tamers descendieron juntos de sus digimons o en su defecto, de los digimons de sus compañeros.

-¿Llegamos a tiempo?-le preguntó Matt a Taichi y este sonrió.

-Hubiera estado mejor hace unos minutos, pero gracias por haber llegado-dijo el chico mientras ambos jóvenes estrechaban sus manos. Myotismon observaba contrariado a los enemigos congregados en ese punto. Todos listos para enfrentarse a él.

-¡Myotismon!-le gritó Tai-¡Quizá este no sea el final de esta maldita guerra, pero te juro que este será tu final!

_En el próximo capítulo…_

_-¡Jamás podrán vencerme!_

_-¡El poder de la luz se encargara de ti!_

_-La oscuridad un día tendrá el poder de destruir el mundo, y ese día, no está muy lejano._

_-Si el destino existe, yo cambiare el rumbo del nuestro._

_-Me voy._

* * *

><p>Ok, lo único que tengo para decirles esta vez es que no dejare la historia, para aquellos que tengan esa duda. Falta un solo capítulo más para concluir esta historia…bueno, esta etapa de la historia.<p>

No me odien por ser tan poco confiable en cuanto al tiempo en que actualizare, en fin. Que les vaya bien y que tengan un buen día.


	30. XXX BinomiosBuscar respuestas

**Capitulo****XXX**

**"Binomios/Buscar respuestas"**

**Televisora Fuji de Odaiba, Japón, En la tierra**

**31 de Julio de 2081**

Rika apuntó con su digivice hacia los ángeles del cielo que encaraban de manera desafiante a Myotismon, y llegada la información requerida a la pantalla del mismo leyó en voz alta.

-MagnaAngemon es un digimon perfeccionado, la digievolucion de Angemon, un ángel defensor de la justicia y la verdad, su nivel de poder es de 140-T.K. miro al ángel sintiendo una gran emoción-Angewomon es un digimon perfeccionado, la digievolucion de Gatomon, es un ser de luz y paz, sin embargo también un ferviente defensor de la bondad y enemigo de la oscuridad, su nivel de poder es de 140-Hikari sonreía sintiendo una calidez extraña en su pecho.

El silencio se formó de pronto, amenizando la difícil situación que se vivía. El viento era frio, las miradas estaban tensas, la luz que irradiaban los ángeles en el cielo seguía siendo tan intensa que costaba mirarlos fijamente. En cada uno de los elegidos el nerviosismo, pero también el valor era inseparable. Sus miradas eran serias, y aun así se podía ver el miedo, y el temple valeroso, la ira y la calma, las ansias por empezar y también porque todo acabara. Myotismon por su parte mostraba en su expresión furiosa una sed de sangre insaciable, pero al mismo tiempo una de sus manos temblaba, una reacción provocada probablemente por el miedo. El joven Kamiya encabezaba al grupo de jóvenes Tamers en el suelo, mientras que los digimons que disponían de la habilidad necesaria se encontraban en el aire casi a la altura de los ángeles (quienes estaban paralelos al demoniaco enemigo). Mientras que en tierra el resto del grupo esperaba paciente para atacar. Myotismon tragó saliva nervioso. Taichi hiso lo mismo mientras a la distancia trataba de distinguir lo mejor posible al digimon enemigo. Los divinos digimons de luz celestial de pronto se movieron con lentitud acercándose a Myotismon quien retrocedió en el aire con ligereza, intentando mostrar su fortaleza inquebrantable, pero fallaba al seguir sin poder controlar el temblor de su mano del cual la mayoría ya se había dado cuenta.

-Es nuestro deber el acabar con las oscuras sombras que amenacen la paz, pero es también nuestro deber el brindar ayuda a quien pueda merecerla y quererla. Si estás dispuesto a rendirte, estaremos dispuestos a respetar tu vida.-ofreció con voz firme el ángel con apariencia varonil.

Myotismon respiraba agitado, presa del pánico y la rabia. Ante la oferta del ángel sintió que no podía ser humillado más. Por fin recobro el control de su cuerpo y se enderezo en el aire, volviendo a mostrar ese temple serio y frívolo que lo caracterizaba. Sonrió de lado mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Pagaras con sangre tu burla maldito traidor a la raza.-dijo con voz tranquila y un volumen moderado antes de lanzarse con brutalidad al par de ángeles.

Myotismon lanzo el primer golpe, un puñetazo a la cara de MagnaAngemon, quien lo bloqueo con el brazo izquierdo y blandió su espada con el derecho. Myotismon retrocedió a tiempo, pero el filo de la espada alcanzó a rozar su capa. El ángel avanzo estocadas rápidas mientras que Myotismon retrocedía intimidado. MagnaAngemon blandió su arma en forma vertical, y Myotismon esquivo el ataque con un rápido movimiento hacia la izquierda y se preparó para el contra ataque. Asestó una perfecta patada a la altura del hombro de su oponente y preparó su segundo ataque envolviéndose en su capa para lanzar su ala espeluznante, pero su ataque se vio frustrado por la intromisión de Angewomon que le asesto un golpe directo con el puño en la cara.

El digimon oscuro retrocedió ligeramente aturdido y contemplo a la dupla de ángeles volar a gran velocidad hacia él. MagnaAngemon lanzó una patada que Myotismon resistió sosteniendo la pierna de su oponente, pero la soltó al sentir el dolor producido por otra patada en su espalda, esta, por cortesía de Angewomon que con una luz blanca formo un arco en la palma de su mano y preparó una flecha que disparo a Myotismon quien apenas logró esquivarla y después sujetó de la garganta al ángel femenino con ambas manos, estrujándole el cuello, sim embargo antes de cumplir su cometido MagnaAngemon blandió su espada para cortar de una tajada el brazo de Myotismon quien percibió el ataque a tiempo y giro en el aire lanzando a Angewomon cerca de su compañero y recibiendo solo una cortada en el antebrazo.

El digimon oscuro gruño frustrado, creando una repentina oleada de viento y después lanzo látigo sangriento a la pareja sujetando del brazo con que se escudó a MagnaAngemon, y tirando de él logró hacerlo dar una vuelta completa y después lo lanzo a estrellarse contra el suelo pero Angewomon lo detuvo en el aire. Myotismon sonrió ante aquel movimiento y aprovechando la guardia baja de sus oponentes volvió a preparar su ataque.

-Ala espeluznante-pronuncio con voz potente y la oleada de murciélagos salió disparada contra los ángeles.

-Disparo rápido-un segundo ataque se vio disparado y colisiono con el de Myotismon. Al disiparse una ligera nube de humo Myotismon vio en medio de él y los ángeles al digimon Ciborg de color verde.

-Bien Rapidmon-gritó Henri desde tierra alentando a su compañero.

-Miserable-bramo Myotismon preparando un segundo ataque, que fue interrumpido por el golpe de cientos de pergaminos rojos disparados por Taomon. Al cuerpo de Myotismon se adhirieron varios de los pergaminos que explotaron lanzándolo contra el edificio de la televisora.

Dentro del edificio Myotismon se levantó y pudo ver desde ahí a los cuatro digimons voladores que lo observaban apuntándole para lanzar sus próximos ataques.

-¡Se necesita más que cuatro ratas traidoras para matarme!-exclamo furioso el digimon mientras en una de sus manos se formaba el látigo sangriento. Un sonido seco de fuertes pisadas lo alerto del peligro y volteo a su derecha para ver a WereGarurumon corriendo a cuatro patas en dirección a él y lanzándose como un animal de caza con la mandíbula abierta. El movimiento de Myotismon fue más rápido y sujeto del cuello a WereGarurumon con el látigo doblegándolo y derribándolo en el suelo.-Rata inmunda, ¡Muérete!-exclamo con rabia, y en ese momento Stingmon y ExVeemon llegaron uno de cada lado, tacleando por arriba y por abajo a Myotismon con una sincronía perfecta.

El digimon se levantó con dificultad del suelo y se vio rodeado por los digimons con quienes ya había contendido. Lanzó un grito de rabia y se lanzó contra uno de los ventanales del edificio saliendo de este. Giró para ver a sus enemigos y nuevamente lanzó su ataque el cual choco contra los ataques de los digimons del grupo de Tamers. Una fuerte explosión se formó y Myotismon aprovecho la humareda que se formaba para volar a una altura donde no pudieran verlo. Miro desde arriba a los digimons confundidos y su rostro mostro una sonrisa torcida que denotaba sus intenciones malévolas.

-Los matare uno por uno-susurro para sí mismo preparándose para descender.

-¿Qué te parece si empiezas conmigo?-Escucho detrás de él una voz ronca y al voltear vio a MetalGreymon y la garra metálica de este aproximarse y asestarle un golpe con toda la fuerza del digimon que lo envió directamente contra el suelo, atravesando el humo que comenzaba a disiparse.

Myotismon se levantó del concreto partido con dificultad, mostrándose herido. A su alrededor seguían los digimons aliados y los niños elegidos que lo miraban serios.

-Se acabó, tu pierdes-le espetó Cyberdramon quien estaba frente a él junto con Garudamon y Ankylomon. Detrás y a los lados el resto de digimons lo vigilaban. Y en el cielo MegaKabuterimon y MetalGreymon cubrían cualquier forma en que pudiera escapar.

El digimon semejante a un vampiro, arrodillado en el suelo y con la mirada clavada en él se quedó en silencio. No lograba entenderlo. No lograba asimilar lo que parecía irrefutable; su derrota. Había caído ante el grupo de Tamers y Digimons a quienes aseguraba poder asesinar. Seguía perdido en su mente cuando vio una gota caer sobre uno de los guantes oscuros que cubrían sus manos. A aquella pequeña muestra liquida se le unió otra y luego otra más. El digimon llevo una de sus manos hasta su frente donde sentía un agudo dolor y una sensación cálida y húmeda. Palpo la zona y después pudo apreciar en su mano más de aquel liquido color vino. Una herida en su frente comenzaba a emanar sangre. Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que Myotismon no fue capaz de recordar con claridad, que veía su propia sangre.

-No…-susurro de manera casi inaudible, mientras levantaba su rostro con una expresión seria y desafiante-¡Jamás podrán vencerme!-exclamó con tal fuerza que más de uno de los jóvenes Tamers retrocedió con miedo.

Cody fue quien retrocedió hasta salir del circulo que habían formado y escucho a lo lejos un ruido seco. Al girarse vio que se acercaba un Mammothmon corriendo a toda velocidad. El miedo lo dejo paralizado pero en ese momento Yolei también giró y pudo ver al digimon que amenazaba con embestir al niño.

-¡Cody!-exclamó alarmada y enseguida Garudamon se interpuso entre el imponente digimon y el chico. Ankylomon se aproximó a su compañero para retirarlo del peligro mientras que los otros dos colosales digimons seguían forcejeando. Otro par de MegaDramons se hiso presente atacando en el aire a MegaKabuterimon y a MetalGreymon embistiéndolos y arrastrándolos lejos

Un cerberumon ataco por la espalda a WereGarurumon y otros dos aferraron sus poderosas mandíbulas a los brazos de WarGrowlmon. Mientras que Taomon, que intento ayudar a WarGrowlmon, fue atacada por Skullmeramon quien la azotó con su cadena. Zudomon y Cyberdramon comenzaron a mantener a raya a un gran grupo de Musyamons que aparecían de todas partes y se lanzaban contra los digimons y Tamers. Leomon comenzó a despejar el cielo de los ataques de un grupo de Kuwagamons con engranes negros incrustados en sus cuerpos y Turuiemon repelía a una interminable oleada de Gotsumons. Mientras que Stingmon y ExVeemon combatían juntos a un enorme Gorillamon que disparaba rayos de su brazo totalmente fuera de control.

-Debemos retroceder-advirtió Yolei mientras trepaba al lomo de Aquilamon y ayudaba a que subieran a Ryo y a Cody. Despegó dejando al resto del grupo al cuidado de Andromon y los digimons que esporádicamente se veían desocupados de la pelea. Los ángeles combatían cada uno a un Phantomon. Angemon bloqueó la guadaña de su oponente con su escudo y luego lo atravesó con su espada haciéndolo desaparecer en un instante. Mientras que Angewomon disparo una flecha de luz que su enemigo no pudo bloquear.

Fuera de toda atención continuaba Myotismon en el centro de la guerra recién desatada. DE la nada comenzó a reír y en ese momento un miembro del grupo recordó que estaba ahí.

-¡Myotismon!-exclamó un furioso Taichi mirando al digimon que sonreía extasiado, lo que desconcertó al moreno.

El digimon maligno se levando y de una sacudida fuerte de su capa que se asemejaba al aleteo de un murciélago se alzó en el aire a toda velocidad. MagnaAngemon y Angewomon se lanzaron contra él uno de cada lado. MagnaAngemon lo alcanzó primero, blandiendo su espada contra el cuello de Myotismon, quien ludio el ataque agachándose y golpeando con el puño cerrado el estómago de MagnaAngemon a quien dejo sin aire. Angewomon atacó con una patada que el digimon detuvo con un brazo y luego sujeto al ángel femenino de la cabeza y asestó un poderoso golpe en su estómago y luego una serie de patadas hasta que MagnaAngemon se recuperó y embistió al enemigo por la espalda, el cual soltó a Angewomon que cayó al suelo. Myotismon se giró y pateó el pecho de MagnaAngemon que retrocedió unos cuantos metros ante la mirada burlona de Myotismon que solo hiso un ligero movimiento de la mano como diciendo "adiós". Y en ese momento MetalGreymon y MagnaDramon colisionaron con el ángel, envolviéndolo en su combate que en ese momento se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Myotismon aterrizó con dificultad en el interior del derruido edificio. Seguía cansado y malherido. Se levantó nuevamente en el aire haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados. Pronto más digimons se levantaron de entre los restos de la ciudad casi destruida por completo y se unieron al combate. Un par de Bakemons pasaron a los lados de Myotismon quien los sujeto con fuerza y los asesinó absorbiendo la energía que se desprendió de ellos. Parecía ligeramente reestablecido.

Mientras tanto los digimons seguían combatiendo con todo a los enemigos.

Gorillamon azotó en el suelo a ExVeemon que parecía inconsciente y se preparó para dispararle cuando sintió el ataque de Stingmon en su espalda. El digimon insecto intento repetir el ataque pero el digimon primate lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo y lanzándolo junto su camarada caído. Davis y Ken miraban el suceso desde unos cuantos metros de distancia, con genuino miedo en sus rostros. Andromon se encontraba luchando contra un Gigadramon, sin percatarse de que otro estaba por disparar al pequeño grupo al que protegía, Ankylomon y Aquilamon encararon al oponente con una Yolei y un Cody temerosos detrás de ellos.

Leomon era sujetado por un grupo de Musyamons y otro más amenazaba con atravesarlo con su espada. Mientras que Turuiemon, sin más fuerzas para defenderse era atacado por los Gotsumons que indiferentes a sus propios daños, e impulsados por la fuerza diabólica de los engranes continuaban con su tarea.

-Todo está perdido-pronunció Mimí. Quien permanecía en el interior del edificio de la televisora Fuji (donde su compañera digimon la había refugiado) viendo atreves de uno de los ventanales rotos a Lillymon pelear en el cielo contra un Phantomon más que se había unido a la pelea.

-No podemos con tanto-susurro sin la ambición de ser escuchada Sora dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo viendo como Garudamon era embestida por dos Mammothmon.

-¿Es todo lo que podemos hacer?-se preguntó Henri mientras veía junto a Rika y a Takato a sus digimons peleando con todo lo que podían contra la interminable fuerza de MegaDramon y Skullmeramon, apoyados por los ataques kamikaze de Ogremons que aparecían de todas partes y eran eliminados casi de un solo golpe, pero eso no detenía al resto para volver a atacar.

WereGarurumon seguía asediado por Cerberumon y al mismo tiempo por Raremon que no le daban descanso. Y en el cielo, MetalGreymon, acompañado por Cyberdramon estaban a merced de los ataques de un solo Gigadramon que podía sostener combate con ambos digimons perfectos.

"Ya no tienen fuerza, nosotros tampoco". Pensaron al mismo tiempo sin saberlo los tres tamers de los tres digimons, en distintos lugares.

Zudomon golpeaba el suelo con ira intentando detener a un par de MegaSeadramons que se arrastraban en el suelo como serpientes evitando los martillazos del digimon acuático.

-¿Así acabara todo?-se preguntó Joe en voz alta siendo escuchado por Hirokazu y Kenta, junto a quienes se encontraba, en un kiosco medio en pie de un parque vuelto un campo de batalla.

-¿Es la oscuridad más fuerte que la luz?-se preguntó con voz entrecortada Hikari mirando a Angewomon, herida, volver a atacar a Myotismon, que lucía totalmente repuesto.

-¿Es verdad que cualquier esfuerzo que hagamos será inútil?-preguntó dentro de su mente T.K. mientras se ponía al lado de Hikari y tomaba su mano, viendo juntos como sus digimons peleaban.

-Todo lo que vivimos fue en vano-dijo con resignación Izzy mientras veía Caer a MegaKabuterimon. Suzie y Yuri se encontraban junto a él. En el techo de un pequeño restaurante donde los había dejado el digimon de Izzy para que se protegieran. Ambas tenían toda su atención puesta en sus respectivos compañeros digimon. Suzie vio a Turuiemon ser golpeado nuevamente por la oleada de rocas de los Gotsumons que casi terminaban de enterrarlo vivo. Mientras que Yuri vio a Leomon ser formado a arrodillarse y mientras le sujetaban la cabeza estirando su cuello, un Musyamons levanto su espada preparado para decapitarlo.

-…no…-susurro con voz débil la joven, mientras tomaba su digivice y la tarjeta de color azul que, se suponía, no debía usar aun-¡No!-exclamó mientras la hacía pasar por la rendija lateral del digivice y este se iluminaba por solo unos segundos antes de que la pantalla explotara.

Suzie la imito con manos temblorosas mientras lanzaba un grito agudo y algo similar pasaba con su digivice.

Ken y Davis vieron como el digimon de pelaje blanco disparaba y al mismo tiempo gritaron con lágrimas en los ojos y arrancando de sus cuellos los emblemas que brillaban de manera intensa.

Yolei y Cody dieron un paso atrás llenos de duda y miedo al ver que Gigadramon abría sus fauces enormes. Pero al ver la determinación de sus compañeros por defenderlos, dieron nuevamente un paso adelante convencidos cada uno, solo de una cosa.

-Si he de morir, no ser abandonándote-pensaron mientras sus emblemas y digivice respondían a tan noble acto. Y sus digimons se llenaban del resplandor de la digievolucion.

Aquilamon digievolucion, tomando una forma humanoide. Su cuerpo era blanco de la cintura para arriba, y de sus brazos salían plumas largas y blancas con puntas rojas. Dio un gran salto con sus piernas semejantes a las de un águila y sujeto la boca del digimon, obligándolo a cerrarla.

Ankylomon por su parte había digievolucionado a una especie de enorme perro de hocico corto cubierto por una armadura azul. El cual le lanzo una fuerte embestida a toda velocidad al digimon lanzándolo con tal fuerza que se estrelló con el otro Gigadramon con que combatía Andromon.

Los digimons se giraron sonriendo a sus respectivos Tamers.

-Gracias por no abandonarme Yolei, mi nombre es Silphymon-dijo el digimon "hombre pájaro" con un visor en la cara.

-Yo soy Caturamon, peor mejor dejamos las presentaciones para después.-dijo mostrando su carácter serio.

El disparo de Gorrillamon impacto con el suelo. Del cual a gran velocidad se habían levantado los digimons de Ken y Davis. El digimon primate logro ver una sombra azul y blanca atravesar a toda velocidad la nube de polvo y sintió el ataque de las afiladas garras del digimon que hirieron su pierna haciéndolo arrodillarse. El digimon Dragón giró detrás de su oponente y al levantar la vista vio en su espalda una figura negra.

-Un engrane-exclamó el digimon Abriendo sus alas rojas y rozando con sus garras el cuerno que tenía al final de su hocico preparándose para atacar

-Yo me hago cargo-escucho que le dijo un digimon con forma humanoide y de color verde que se elevó en el aire empuñando un cetro con el que golpeo el engrane destruyéndolo y haciendo que el digimon quedara inconsciente. El digimon insecto-humano aterrizó al lado del dragón azul y blanco. Ante la mirada expectante de Ken y Davis que apenas pudieron utilizar sus digivices para obtener información de los digimons frente a ellos.

-AeroVeedramon-dijo Davis mirando a su compañero que se acercaba junto al digimon de Ken.

-Y Stingmon digievolucionó a JewelBeemon-dijo con dificultad y aun en shock Ken.

Los Musyamons retrocedieron temerosos mientras que el imponente digimon, revestido con una especie de armadura que solo dejaba ver su rostro de león y su melena se ponía de pie. En el suelo aquel digimon pudo ver la espada que se había roto al impactar con su cuerpo fortificado.

-Lo siento, rompí su juguete, ¿en que estábamos?-dijo mientras que se ponía en una pose de batalla.

Apartado de ahí un digimon con semejanza a un conejo pero de extremidades notablemente largas alejaba de un solo golpe sin mucha fuerza a todos los Gotsumons dejándolos fuera de combate.

-Ruego me disculpen-decía entre ataques-pero ya perdí mucho tiempo con ustedes.

Yuri y Suzie veían a sus respectivos compañeros pelar con expresiones alegres y lágrimas en los ojos. Izzy tomo su digivice y apunto en dirección a uno de los digimons y luego al otro, y de inmediato habló.

-Leomon acaba de digievolucionó a GrapLeomon, y Turuiemon a Antylamon-El muchacho observó a aquellos digimons y después vio como JewelBeemon se alzaba para ayudar a MetalGreymon y Cyberdramon. Por su parte AeroVeedramon atacó a uno de los MegaSeadramons que combatía Zudomon mientras el gigante peleaba con el otro, y Silphymon ayudó a Garudamon mientras que Caturamon se dirigió a atacar a Raremon.

MegaKabuterimon se reintegró a la batalla ayudando a Lillymon a terminar con Phantomon con los ataques de ambos combinados. Izzy miro a su alrededor viendo como de un momento a otro la batalla parecía más pareja., incluso podía decirse que llevaban la ventaja. Taichi, pensaba lo mismo mientras veía a MetalGreymon disparar sus misiles a los Musyamons en tierra y Takato junto con Henri y Rika sonreían alegres al ver a Skullmeramon caer derrotado y a los Ogremons rendirse por fin. En el cielo Myotismon seguía combatiendo con una leve ventaja a los ángeles digimon. Angewomon disparaba sus flechas, las cuales eran esquivadas por el enemigo y MagnaAngemon blandía su espada sin poder golpear al digimon.

-Esto no ha terminado-se dijo Izzy mientras se retiraba su chaqueta y la tiraba al suelo para sentirse más ligero. Noto entonces el brillo intenso de su emblema-es hora de dar el máximo-MegaKabuterimon-grito el chico y el digimon que no se encontraba muy lejos lo miro y se acercó a él en medio de los disparos de Gigadramons y MegaDramons-llévanos con el resto-le pidió.

Cada uno de los elegidos que poseían un emblema observaron el brillo de estos y comprendieron lo mismo que Izzy acababa de notar; mientras estuvieran dispuestos a seguir peleando, seguirían teniendo una oportunidad.

**Edificio de industrias Nitta en Odaiba, Japón, en la tierra**

**31 de julio de 2081**

Michel sacó la flecha de su brazo mientras veía a Kotemon digievolucionar a su etapa adulta. Dinohyumon se lanzó hacia el enemigo empuñando su gigantesca espada. Michael solo chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato un grupo de Bakemons apareció y taclearon a Dinohyumon mandándolo fuera de la azotea. Los fantasmas digimons y el hombre-dragón aterrizaron en un edificio aledaño derribando el techo y cayendo dentro del edificio. Kouta los perdió de vista y volvió su mirada a Michael que sonreía complacido.

-¿No creerás que soy tan tonto como para querer combatir a un digimon en etapa adulta siendo solo un humano?-dijo con burla mientras miraba la herida en su brazo de la cual brotaba sangre. Kouta apunto con el arco al individuo y disparo la última flecha que poseía la cual se impactó con el brazo con el que se cubrió Michael y luego la arranco y lanzó lejos. Kouta gruño molesto mientras sacaba una daga de entre su ropa y se lanzaba contra Michael.

-¡Kouta!-exclamó charles intentando detener al muchacho que sin importarle nada se lanzó contra el colosal sujeto. Dio un gran salto esperando apuñalar de arriba abajo el pecho de Michael pero este lo detuvo en el aire, sujetando ambos brazos del muchacho. Michael sonrió burlón mientras veía al chico colgando indefenso, sin embargo Kouta enfureció más y le escupió al hombre y comenzó a dar rodillazos en el pecho del mismo. Michael cambio su sonrisa por una expresión de enfado y sin más arrojo fuera de la azotea al muchacho al cual Charles vio caer.

El hombre se aproximó a la esquina de la azotea para ver aliviado al muchacho aferrado al barandal en el techo del edificio de al lado. Suspiro complacido mientras volvía su atención a Michael que lo miraba con una expresión desafiante. Charles medito un instante, convencido de que solo no podría vencer a su oponente, y sin embargo, no podía darse por vencido, quizá solo por su orgullo. Se quitó la camisa hecha girones y la rompió para después envolver sus manos con la tela y adopto una postura de combate, y se lanzó corriendo a toda velocidad sobre su oponente.

Michael sonrió burlón lanzando un puñetazo que Charles desvió con la palma de su mano izquierda y asesto un puñetazo a la quijada de aquel corpulento hombre, seguido de un rodillazo en su costado derecho, movimiento que aprovecho para girarse y quedar a la espalda de su oponente. Michel giró el cuello para ver al hombre que tenía detrás y ver que lucía serio y concentrado. Volvió a lanzar un puñetazo que Charles volvió a bloquear del mismo modo, y esta vez asesto un golpe con la palma de la mano sobre la nariz de Michael, lo que logro hacer retroceder al corpulento hombre. Michel, furioso, lanzo nuevamente una serie de puñetazos con ambas manos que Charles desviaba con una maestría increíble, y aprovechaba la descuidada guardia de su contrincante para asestar pequeños golpes, que no servían tanto para dañar, como si para hacer enfurecer al hombre que cada vez se volvía más torpe y descuidado.

Kouta logró subir al techo del edificio y escuchó los estragos de la batalla de su compañero y los Bakemons en el interior del mismo. Estuvo a punto de saltar al interior del edificio por el hueco enorme que había en el techo cuando escucho un rugido de Michael que lo hiso girar para ver a charles combatiendo apenas a su oponente. Retrocedió algunos pasos para poder ver mejor la pelea, y sin perder más tiempo recordó algo de vital importancia. Introdujo su mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco de esta una pistola semiautomática. Palpo su ropa en busca de algo más hasta que encontró una mira especial que ajusto a la pistola y después apunto hacia el techo.

Charles comenzaba a cansarse, y los ataques de Michael demostraban que tenía una endemoniada vitalidad que no se terminaría pronto. El líder de HEDM sostuvo el brazo de Michael y con todas sus fuerzas dio un golpe con la palma de la mano sobre el codo del hombre que gruño por el dolor. Charles continuo sosteniendo el brazo de Michael aplicando toda la fuerza de la que disponía hasta ver como aquel hombre se arrodillo por el dolor, y seguía intentando alcanzarlo con su mano libre. El hombre dejo de moverse y por un momento se quedó quieto hasta que comenzó a rugir lleno de ira y haciendo uso de toda su bestial fuerza doblo su brazo sujetado por Charles y lanzo un potente derechazo a charles el cual se cubrió con un brazos, sintiendo toda la fuerza de su oponente romperle el hueso. Michael se levantó del suelo y miro a Charles adolorido sosteniendo su brazo. Michael sonrió y de in puntapié en el pecho lo derribo.

-Muérete viejo amigo-dijo mientras levantaba una de sus piernas y amenazaba con aplastarle la cabeza con el pie.

El sonido sonoro de la bala cortando el viento se hiso presente seguido de un chorro de sangre que salió del costado de Michael. El hombre herido retrocedió un par de pasos al mismo tiempo que sentía otros dos proyectiles incrustarse en su pierna y su hombro. Se tambaleo hacia atrás mientras que Charles se levantaba del suelo y al verlo adolorido y aturdido por los repentinos ataques el hombre de política se incorporó completamente y corrió hacia su eterno contrincante, dio un salto y asesto una potente patada en el pecho del hombre que perdió el equilibrio y trastabillo un poco más de medio metro hasta llegar al final de la azotea por la cual cayó hasta llegar a la banqueta al pie del edificio. Charles cayó de rodillas agotado y sintiendo agudos dolores en casi todo su cuerpo. Kouta se giró para disponerse de una vez a ayudar a su compañero cuando vio a este dar un gran salto llegando al techo del edificio con un Bakemon sujeto al cual lanzó inconsciente.

El hombre en el otro edificio recordó lo que estaba haciendo y se aproximó con dificultad a la máquina, a la cual comenzó a revisar. Logró identificar algunos desperfectos y comenzó a arreglarla pese al cansancio y el dolor físico.

**Televisora Fuji de Odaiba, Japón, En la tierra**

**31 de Julio de 2081**

MetalGreymon cargaba en su lomo a WereGarurumon y a Antylamon mientras ascendían para colisionar con un grupo de GigaDramons apunto de disparar. El digimon dragón ataco al Gigadramon del centro apresándolo con sus garras y su mandíbula mientras que WereGarurumon salto hacia otro de los digimons oponentes atacándolo con sus garras de lobo, y por su parte, Antylamon con comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y golpeo de ese modo al otro GigaDramon. MetalGreymon se posicionó sobre GigaDramon al cual empujo hacia abajo y disparo sus gigas destructoras destruyendo a su enemigo.

JewelBeemon, AeroVeedramon y GrapLeomon luchaban juntos contra un escuadrón de Sealsdramons, cuyos movimientos rápidos apenas eran bloqueados por los combatientes que se protegían espalda con espalda. Los Sealsdramons rodearon al grupo que se dispuso a atacar con todo. GrapLeomon comenzó a hacer girar las turbinas en sus pies y brazos y se lanzó a taclear a los oponentes que volaban al contacto con el digimon, mientras tanto JewelBeemon se abrió camino deteniendo los ataques de los oponentes que saltaban sobre el usando su bastón para golpearlos. AeroVeedramon comenzó a disparar flechas de fuego de su boca que golpeaban y destruían a cada uno de sus oponentes.

Lillymon sobre volaba junto a MegaKabuterimon quien cargaba a Andromon atacando desde lo alto a una manada de Mammothmon que habían llegado destruyendo todo a su paso. Garudamon y Silphymon combatían por su parte a un MegaSeadramon que intentaba clavar sus colmillos sobre alguno de los dos digimons, sin conseguirlo al ser sujetada por Garudamon y atacada por la esfera de energía creada por Silphymon.

Creo que ya ganamos esta maldita guerra. Dijo Ryo mientras el junto a Cody y Suzie montaban a Caturamon que caminaba a paso lento mientras el camino le era despejado por Cyberdramon que golpeaba a cada Musyamon que se atravesaba en su camino. Los digimons que eran controlados por los engranes negros eran liberados por el poder de MarineAngemon que volaba por todas partes repartiendo sus ataques que calmaban el espíritu guerrero de los oponentes.

-¡Genial! Ganaremos esta guerra sin necesidad de seguir peleando-dijo Kenta que caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles acompañado de su digimon-por cierto, ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer?-el digimon sonrió y comenzó a escupir una cantidad incontable de burbujas que se dispersaron por todas partes.

En el cielo la batalla de los ángeles con Myotismon estaba ante un pequeño descanso, donde lo único que se escuchaban eran las respiraciones agitadas del tenebroso enemigo y los alados aliados. Hasta la altura en que se encontraban comenzaron a llegar las burbujas de MarineAngemon las cuales al contacto con MagnaAngemon y Angewomon curaban las heridas de sus cuerpos, ante la mirada Atónita de Myotismon, que al ser tocado por algunas de aquellas burbujas sintió dolor y ardor en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?-dijo con voz temerosa el demonio.

-Esto es la ayuda de nuestros amigos, su perseverancia y buena fe es el mayor poder que existe-dijo MagnaAngemon con su imponente voz.

-Serás ahora juzgado con toda la fuerza de la justicia Myotismon-le advirtió Angewomon-¡El poder de la luz se encargara de ti!-exclamó al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque.

Asesto un puñetazo a la cara de Myotismon y luego otro más, y finalmente un gancho al hígado. El aturdido digimon sintió sobre su cabeza los dedos de Angewomon y anticipo el ataque de la flecha de luz de ella apartando el brazo de ella de un manotazo y apresándola con su látigo sangriento. MagnaAngemon se hiso presente de inmediato pero Myotismon lanzo su ala espeluznante apartando al digimon de luz. Jalo con el látigo a Angewomon para luego golpearle en el estómago, dejando al ángel femenino indefenso. Tomo su cabeza inclinándola ligeramente para dejar descubierto su cuello.

-No caeré hoy preciosa-dijo mientras se disponía a morder el cuello de Angewomon, pero antes de hacerlo sintió en su espalda una de las flechas de fuego de AeroVeedramon. El digimon demonio soltó a su presa y para girarse y ver a Rapidmon, Lillymon y WarGrowlmon junto al dragón azul y blanco apuntándole al mismo tiempo.

Myotismon gruño preparando su ala espeluznante que impacto con la fuerza de los cuatro disparos de os digimons aliados. Myotismon salió aturdido de la nube de humo que se alzó y al hacerlo Cyberdramon lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara, seguido por un ataque de Taomon que lo envió hacia abajo. Logro recuperarse antes de impactar con el suelo, flotando a pocos metros de este. Levanto la vista para ver en el cielo a sus enemigos cuando escucho el rugido de otro digimon.

-Patada Garuru-escuchó antes de sentir el ataque de WereGarurumon que lo envió contra un edificio donde quedo incrustado. Se liberó de este adolorido y al enfocar su vista vio frente a él a Silphymon dispararle una esfera de energía que lo envió al interior del edificio a punto de derrumbarse.

-¡Eso es muchachos!-Grito Taichi viendo la pelea junto con el resto de los niños elegidos. Se encontraban justamente en el estacionamiento del edificio de la televisora, acompañando a los cautivos y tratando de calmar el miedo del que aún eran presas. Davis encontró entre la gente a sus padres y a su hermana mientras que Cody se había reunido momentáneamente con su abuelo. Mimí abrazó a sus padres pero de inmediato se separó de ellos para seguir contemplando la batalla.

Myotismon salió del edificio furioso y miro a su alrededor a los digimons del grupo de tamers. A la distancia pudo distinguirlos a ellos, reunidos con el resto de los humanos a los cuales había capturado con la esperanza de tener una ventaja con eso. Asomaba los dientes con una feroz expresión llena de odio hacia sus oponentes que habían demostrado ser superiores a él. Todo su ejército había caído, asesinados, o dejados fuera de combate por los tamers. Myotismon se sentía humillado ¿Cómo un grupo de simples niños había podido compararse con él y un ejército del cual él se sentía orgulloso de haber creado? Su cólera aumentaba más cada segundo mientras que los digimons de los Tamers se limitaban a solo vigilarlo. MagnaAngemon se abrió paso entre los demás para verlo a la cara.

-¿Estás listo para admitir tu derrota?-le dijo mientras se preparaba para el golpe final. Myotismon alzó la cara sonriendo con malicia.

Suzie escuchó un ruido extraño detrás de ella y al voltearse pudo ver a un digimon redondo intentar escabullirse. No estaba segura de que se tratara de algún enemigo, pero prefirió no dejarlo a la suerte y alerto al grupo.

-¡Miren!-dijo señalando al digimon y todos voltearon en ese momento. El Digimon alado se alertó al verse descubierto y luego de un gruñido emprendió la huida.

-¡Deténganlo!-exclamó Ryo quien no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo el mismo. El digimon se abrió paso zigzagueando entre la gente ahí reunida hasta que intento emprender el vuelo, y en ese momento un enorme puño se impactó con su rostro regresándolo al suelo.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-pregunto Taichi mientras que con la ayuda de Matt y Takato lo sujetaban de cada ala y de las piernas.

-¡Eso no importa, escúchenme, déjenme ir, no sabes lo que ahora viene!-dijo presa del pánico el digimon.

-Es un DemiDevimon, debe ser uno de los sirvientes de Myotismon.-dijo Izzy mientras observaba al digimon y observaba la pausada pelea sintiendo que algo andaba mal.

-Por favor, por lo que más quieran déjenme ir, por favor, no quiero morir aquí-decía intentando liberarse.

-¿Pero de que hablas? No vamos a matarte.-dijo Hikari conmovida por el digimon.

-¡Ustedes no, el! ¡Es su último recurso!-dijo mientras seguía forcejando con los muchachos.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Tai con brusquedad.

-A todo aquel que el señor Myotismon alguna vez otorgo su poder, si se ve en la necesidad reclamara su alma para fortalecerse.-explico el digimon.

-¡Miren eso!-dijo Joe señalando hacia el cielo donde los MegaDramons que aún quedaban vivos se encontraban y parecía que huían. Sora vio aproximarse un gran grupo de Gazimons que corrían a toda prisa hacia donde ellos estaban. Toda la gente se alertó al ver aquello pero quedaron desconcertados al ver que los digimons los ignoraban por completo. Pasaban corriendo por entre ellos sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada.

Los Tamers quedaron completamente desconcertados al ver aquello. Matt logró ver como en el cielo comenzaban a hacerse presentes varios murciélagos, lo cual aumento su temor. Y de pronto una parvada de ellos descendió y se arrojó sobre DemiDevimon devorándolo ante los ojos de todos los presentes y los Tamers que lo sujetaban se apartaron llenos de miedo.

-¿Qué mierda…?-susurro Takato mientras veía como más murciélagos volaban en dirección hacia donde corrían los Gazimons. Taichi miró hacia donde estaban los MegaDramons y pudo distinguir ligeramente lo que supuso eran aquellos digimons siendo devorados.

-Algo malo va a pasar… ¡Maten a Myotismon!-exclamo esperando ser escuchado por sus aliados.

MagnaAngemon volteó al escuchar la voz de Taichi y luego miró en Myotismon la sonrisa maliciosa que acababa de poner. Todos los digimons dirigieron sus ataques al demonio en ese momento pero la gran congregación de murciélagos se reunió protegiéndolo. Myotismon absorbió a los murciélagos cargados con el poder reunido de la acción e devorar a todos aquellos súbditos que tenía, y con los cuales había realizado un pacto para reclamar el poder que alguna vez les hubiera dado.

JewelBeemon fue el primero en atacar nuevamente adentrándose en la nube oscura que se acababa de crear envolviendo a Myotismon, sin embargo el digimon salió disparado de la nube apenas entrar. Nuevamente los ataques de todos fueron concentrados en el punto donde se encontraba Myotismon creando una segunda gran explosión. Myotismon broto de repente de la nube oscura lanzando un puñetazo a MagnaAngemon el cual intento bloquearlo con su escudo pero este se rompió al impactarse la fuerza monstruosa del diabólico digimon, y el ataque golpeo al ángel que retrocedió impactándose con Angewomon y WarGrowlmon arrastrándolos con él. Rapidmon se hiso presente con su disparo rápido atacando a Myotismon pero este recibía sus ataques sin mostrarse dañado.

-Talismán de hechizos-exclamó Taomon lanzando los papeles rojos que explotaban al pegarse en el cuerpo de Myotismon, pero tampoco surtieron efecto y el digimon se lanzó con gran velocidad sobre Taomon golpeándole en la cara, lanzándola hacia el suelo y a Rapidmon lo sujeto de la cabeza y le asesto varios rodillazos en el abdomen hasta sentir a WereGarurumon que se había lanzado sobre el clavando sus garras y dientes al vampiro digimon que sonrió y sujeto con la mano libre de la cabeza al lobo guerrero y lo impacto con Rapidmon varias veces antes de dejarlos caer.

MetalGreymon se lanzó sobre Myotismon con la intención de golpearlo con su garra metálica, pero Myotismon lo sujeto y lo jalo hacia el suelo impactándolo con el concreto de la calle clavando profundamente la garra del digimon que intento zafarse sin lograrlo. El digimon demonio le dio una patada en la cabeza haciéndolo caer aturdido sobre el concreto. GrapLeomon se lanzó un puñetazo a toda velocidad a espaldas del digimon, que se agacho eludiendo el ataque y sujetó una de las piernas del digimon jalándolo hacia el para asestarle un golpe en el pecho con el puño, lanzándolo lejos, y en solo fracciones de segundo se giró para ver de frente a Caturamon y detener su embestida. De la espalda del gran digimon canino salto Silphymon lanzándole una esfera de energía que le dio de lleno. Caturamon retrocedió y Silphymon se puso a su lado mientras veían a Myotismon sin daño alguno. El demonio digimon se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y después se lanzó su ala espeluznante a ambos digimons lanzándolos lejos de ahí.

MagnaAngemon descendió para encarar a Myotismon quien sonrió burlón.

-No deberías ser tan noble con tus enemigos, si tienes la oportunidad de matarlos, hazlo, no sabes que puede pasar si les das la mínima oportunidad.

-Buen consejo, lo aprovechare después.

-Me temo que no habrá un después para ti.

Dijo mientras preparaba su látigo sangriento. La sombra en el suelo lo advirtió del ataque aéreo de MegaKabuterimon y Garudamon, y alcanzó a girarse a tiempo para lanzar su látigo hacia ambos y jalarlos hacia el suelo para impactarlos con este, reuniéndolos con MetalGreymon. MagnaAngemon trato de aprovechar la oportunidad y se lanzó a atacarlo con la espada que Myotismon bloqueo con una mano. MagnaAngemon le asesto un puñetazo en el estómago que no surtió efecto y después Myotismon le devolvió el mismo ataque haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros. AeroVeedramon y Lillymon descendieron juntos para atacar pero Myotismon los intersecto aun en el aire golpeando a AeroVeedramon en la cabeza y sujetándolo para impactarlo con Lillymon lanzándolos cerca de donde estaban Caturamon y Silphymon.

Myotismon volvió a ver a MagnaAngemon junto a quien se encontraba Andromon. El digimon demonio sonrío mientras tomaba una postura de combate con ambos puños levantados, en forma de reto hacia los dos digimons. Andromon miro de reojo a MagnaAngemon y luego ambos se lanzaron sobre Myotismon. El digimon androide se barrió esperando poder derribar a Myotismon que lo esquivo con un salto mientras bloqueaba en el aire una patada de MagnaAngemon y al pisar nuevamente el suelo se agacho evitando el puñetazo de Andromon y luego rodo por el suelo para esquivar la espada de MagnaAngemon. Los dos digimons aliados lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus puños, los cuales Myotismon sostuvo sin retroceder, y luego del bloqueo regreso el ataque logrando lastimar a ambos oponentes.

-Ya no representan un reto para mí, esto ya dejo de ser divertido. Hora de terminarlo-asevero Myotismon mientras se elevaba en el cielo. MagnaAngemon lo vio volar y se lanzó sobre el con furia. Comenzando una encarnizada batalla en el cielo, a la cual se unieron rápidamente Cyberdramon, Taomon, Rapidmon y AeroVeedramon lanzando golpes que el digimons maligno bloqueaba o esquivaba sin aparentar esfuerzo.

Al pie del edificio en ruinas Hikari junto a T.K. veían la pelea en el cielo. Pronto los alcanzaron Matt y Taichi que corrieron detrás de ellos al verlos alejarse del resto del grupo. Matt giro para ver a los demás acercarse a ellos mientras que Tai ocupaba lugar al lado de Hikari.

-Maldita sea, ¿esto no acabara nunca?-preguntó frustrado T.K.

-Te equivocas, esto acabara ya, lo importante es ¿Quién va a ganar?

-Ya no podemos hacer nada más, Myotismon puede combatir con todos nuestros digimons al mismo tiempo, ¡Es un maldito monstruo!-gritó dejándose caer en el suelo. Hikari se arrodillo junto a él dando palmadas en su espalda y tomando su barbilla para que la viera de frente.

-Tranquilo-le susurro con dulzura.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?-pregunto Ryo mientras que miraba en el cielo a los digimons pelear y en el suelo a los digimons que caían y luego de un rato volvían al ataque-. No podrán continuar con esa batalla por más tiempo, se ven cansados, están cansados. Todos lo estamos- Afirmo.

Tai miro a MetalGreymon alzarse en el cielo una vez más para intentar atacar a Myotismon. La batalla se puso justo sobre ellos y el muchacho levanto completamente la mirada y la mantuvo ahí hasta que un rayo de sol lo segó. Bajo la vista un poco aturdido pero aquella sensación duro poco, se percató en ese instante de como el suelo comenzaba a ser golpeado por la luz del día. Todos habían olvidado que el cielo estaba recubierto por un espeso domo de niebla que no dejaba pasar los rayos del sol directamente y hasta ese momento se percataron de la notable diferencia que había en el mundo cuando este era cubierto por la luz. Myotismon miro el cielo azul sobre el pero le dio poca importancia y siguió peleando. Taichi por otra parte sonrió al sentir el calor del sol en su piel y al volver a ver a aquel astro brillante.

-Charles-susurro mientras bajaba la vista con un leve malestar en los ojos nuevamente. En ese momento se giró para ver de frente a todos sus compañeros, a sus amigos, a la gente con la cual podía contar y en la que podía confiar-Charles lo logró, en cualquier momento llegaran refuerzos, ayuda para los heridos y gente preocupada por sus familiares y amigos que viven aquí. Charles lo logro… ese maldito imbécil, no sé por qué cosas habrá pasado, pero pese a eso el muy desgraciado logró lo que prometió hacer. Con las cosas así, no podemos fallar nosotros. No pasamos por todo lo que hemos pasado en los últimos meses para esto, no peleamos en la isla file, no peleamos en desiertos, o en el maldito polo norte, ni buscamos unos malditos emblemas que varios problemas nos crearon para solo llegar a aquí y morir como debiluchos, pelearemos, y ganaremos, no hay otra opción.-concluyó su discurso.

Hikari escuchó con atención cada palabra y al terminar Taichi de hablar ella sintió que perdía las fuerzas por un momento. Se encontraba de pie y se tambaleo al sentir débiles sus piernas. Davis la sostuvo antes de que callera y el resto formo un circulo a su alrededor. Taichi se abrió paso entre todos los presentes bastante preocupado.

-¡Hikari! ¿Estás bien?-pregunto aun ligeramente alarmado. Hikari se apartó un poco de Davis al sentirse repuesta, aunque con una ligera jaqueca. Cuando al fin sintió que el dolor se despejaba levanto la cara viendo la pelea en el cielo.

-Hay que usar todo el poder, toda la energía, toda la fuerza en un solo ataque-dijo ella con voz fluida y llena de seguridad.

-Ya lo han atacado al mismo tiempo y no sirve de nada-puntualizó Izzy.

-Porque son ataques terrenales-dijo ella sin titubeos-solo el sol vuelve a la noche día, y al frio calor. Solo la luz purifica, y puede acabar con las tinieblas.-dijo sin perder su expresión viva y tranquila. Los Tamers reunidos la miraron desconcertados pero Rika rompió aquel ambiente de curiosidad.

-¿Cómo exactamente?-preguntó. Hikari la miro apartando por fin la vista de la pelea. Ella solo levantó el emblema que llevaba en el cuello. Nadie entendió muy bien que es lo que intentaba decirles, sin embargo a ella no le importo y cubrió con ambas manos el emblema y lo presiono contra su pecho. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mente estaba con Angewomon quien en ese momento se lanzaba sobre Myotismon con una pierna por delante. Myotismon bloqueo el ataque y lanzó a Angewomon de un puñetazo en el abdomen.

Ante aquel ataque Hikari se dobló adolorida. Los demás notaron su expresión de dolor y como su respiración se alteraba, como si hubiera perdido todo el aire, solo de un momento a otro. Taichi miro en el cielo a Angewomon que lucía casi del mismo modo que la joven castaña.

-Kari, tu…-trato de decir Tai mientras que Hikari se enderezaba y todos podían ver el intenso brillo de su emblema.

-Todos necesitamos aportar poder a Angewomon y MagnaAngemon, para que ellos puedan dar un golpe capaz de destruir a Myotismon-dijo aun poseída por un misterioso saber-Tai, y todos los demás con un emblema hagan lo que yo, conéctense con el don que los identifica, y cuando lo hayan hecho sus digimons y ustedes se unirán como nunca-. Explico mientras que sobre ellos la pelea continuaba.

Todos parecían escépticos, pero Taichi se esforzó por entenderla, y por poder hacer lo que ella pedía y la situación demandaba con urgencia. Tomó el emblema en una mano y apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas con el puño busco dentro de sí mismo su valor, ese coraje que lo identificaba. Lentamente comenzó a sentirlo. Primero escuchaba el sonido de golpes y jadeos, veía con los ojos cerrados, y después sintió en su cuerpo el aire frio golpearlo. Finalmente se percató de lo que pasaba, la conexión con su compañero era tal que podía sentir como MetalGreymon disparaba sus gigas destructoras, las cuales eran destruidas por el ala espelúznate del enemigo que se abría paso hasta golpear al gigante alado.

Tai abrió los ojos en ese preciso instante y pudo ver como su emblema brillaba y en el cielo MetalGreymon sintió como se cargaba de energía, y su cuerpo comenzaba a resplandecer tenuemente. El resto de los elegidos vieron todo y comprendieron la veracidad de las palabras de Hikari. De inmediato Matt, Sora, Ken, Mimí, Joe y los demás elegidos con emblemas imitaron a Tai. No les costó mucho encontrar en sí mismos el poder que luego los emblemas intensificaron y la luz que los iluminaba a ellos era la misma que iluminaba a sus digimons.

-Ustedes también, quizá no posean emblemas, pero si la conexión entre un Tamer y un digimon-indico a Takato y el resto de muchachos que habían utilizado las tarjetas azules. Rika parecía no muy convencida, pero poniendo su digivice frente a su cara intentaba concentrarse en su relación con Renamon y buscaba en su interior la forma de explotar al máximo aquella conexión hasta que simplemente esta fluyo sin forzarla. El digivice emitió una luz tenue que luego brillo aún más y se disparó al cuerpo de Taomon. Takato y Henri vieron algo similar, al igual que Ryo. Yuri tomo el digivice roto en sus manos con la esperanza de poder usarlo de alguna forma, pero Hikari se acercó a ella y tomo aquel objeto inservible arrojándolo al piso.

-Tu conexión no está ahí-dijo señalando el aparato-está aquí. Dijo palpando su pecho.

En el cielo Myotismon pateo a WarGrowlmon el cual retrocedió algunos metros pero después paro en seco. JewelBeemon y AeroVeedramon lo atacaron al mismo tiempo pero a ambos los logro eludir y golpear apartándolos con fuerza. Garudamon lanzo sus alas espada y Myotismon repelió el ataque con su látigo sangriento mientras que notaba a Caturamon y a Silphymon lanzarse sobre él desde el lomo de MegaKabuterimon. El digimon vampiro golpeo a uno y luego al otro con los puños lanzándolos en el aire, peo al iluminarse sus cuerpos se detuvieron en seco. Hasta ese momento Myotismon noto que estaba rodeado por los digimons que estaban cubiertos por una extraña luz, cálida y reconfortante. Zudomon comenzó a flotar en el cielo hasta acomodarse en el círculo de digimons. WereGarurumon y GrapLeomon a pesar de no poder volar se mantenían en el aire junto a sus compañeros, al igual que Andromon y otros más.

-MetalGreymon-dijo Tai con calma.

-WereGarurumon-siguió Matt.

-WarGrowlmon-susurro Takato.

-Rapidmon-dijo Henri.

-Taomon-Rika hablo con ligera preocupación.

-Lillymon-la voz de Mimí era dulce y armoniosa.

-Garudamon-Sora parecía ligeramente alterada al hablar.

-Cyberdramon-Dijo Ryo, aun con un poco de dolor físico.

-Zudomon-Habló Joe con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-MegaKabuterimon-La voz de Izzy mostraba un ánimo esperanzado.

-Caturamon-Cody sonaba con genuina preocupación.

-Antylamon-Suzie casi rompía en llanto por el miedo y la angustia.

-GrapLeomon-Dijo Yuri con los dedos entrelazados y los ojos cerrados.

-AeroVeedramon-Davis trataba de mantener la calma con mucho esfuerzo.

-JewelBeemon-agregó Ken sin apartar su vista de su compañero.

-MarineAngemon-Kenta parecía apunto del colapso.

-Andromon-Dijo Hirokazu secando el sudor de su frente.

-Silphymon-casi gritó Yolei.

-MagnaAngemon-dijo T.K. con total calma, y volteó a ver a Hikari que miraba al cielo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Angewomon, por favor hazte cargo-Dijo mientras la luz que emanaban los digimons se acrecentaba de repente.

Myotismon quedó atrapado en un torbellino de luces claras y danzantes. Angewomon y MagnaAngemon se llenaban de la luz de los otros y parecían acumular el poder en sus manos. Los emblemas y digivices en las manos de los elegidos también brillaban y se llenaban de un calor extraño. Rika sintió como el digivice que tenía en las manos comenzaba a quemar por lo caliente que estaba y Taomon se ilumino más y más hasta el punto en que la luz se extinguió de repente y calló del cielo, perdiendo su evolución ultra y regresando a su etapa de bebe, Viximon. Rika se percató de ello y se lanzó para atrapar a su digimon en un abrazo protector.

-Es buena señal-dijo Hikari mientras que el resto de digimons continuaba en su sitio. Cayeron también MegaKabuterimon, volviéndose Motimon, y Zudomon regresando a ser Bukamon. Ambos fueron atrapados por sus respectivos tamers mientras que Yuri vio caer a GrapLeomon y estrellarse en el suelo. Al acercarse al lugar del impacto encontró a Leomon muy herido.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Myotismon con miedo en su voz que no pudo ocultar.

-Donde sea que la luz exista, no podrá haber oscuridad-le dijo Angewomon mientras que recibía de todos los digimons todo el poder de golpe. La luz se extinguió por un instante en el cual parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Fueron solo segundos, que parecieron horas. Myotismon permanecía en el centro del círculo aun formado, con una expresión de preocupación y Angewomon sujetando la mano de MagnaAngemon sonreía. Hasta que al soltar la mano del ángel y formar con la otra el arco el tiempo recobro su curso, y una flecha cargada de luz se disparó aumentando su volumen y poder al ir avanzando. El ataque impacto contra Myotismon y un silbido que ahogo el grito de Myotismon rompió el silencio lleno de tensión que se había mantenido casi toda la escena.

Aquel enorme resplandor inundo toda la ciudad. No hubo rincón que no se cubriera con la luz más clara y cálida que todos los presentes habían sentido en sus vidas. Y así como llego tan de pronto y abriéndose camino por todos lados, la luz se extinguió luego de haber bañado a todos con su destello fugaz.

Al extinguirse la luz Myotismon seguía intacto, pero petrificado. Su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse poco a poco mientras la expresión de miedo en su rostro se mantenía inquebrantable. Finalmente todo el cuerpo del digimon se disolvió en el aire, dejando ver al final, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Un sonrisa llena de resentimiento y odio, una sonrisa que parecía marcar la promesa de una venganza.

Y el cuerpo se desapareció como ceniza en el aire.

Nadie dijo nada por un instante, nadie se movió de su lugar. Todos miraban con dificultad el cielo, algunos se frotaban los ojos debido a la molesta sensación que la luz les había producido y otros parecían impacientes por realizar ya el festejo que marcara el final de aquella batalla sin precedentes.

Los Tamers justo en el lugar donde todo se había vivido miraban a sus digimons aun en el cielo. Los primeros en descender fueron MagnaAngemon y Angewomon, quienes apenas al tocar el suelo volvieron a sus etapas de bebe y Rookie; Tokomon y Salamon, respectivamente. Cyberdramon aterrizo cargando a Guardromon y en el hombro de este descansaba MarineAngemon. Con un fuerte estruendo todos se percataron del pesado aterrizaje de un agotado MetalGreymon que llevaba consigo a WereGarurumon y a Silphymon, quienes al bajar del lomo del digimon del tamaño de una gran casa se ayudaron mutuamente a mantenerse en pie. Garudamon llevaba entre sus manos a Caturamon y Antylamon, y al aterrizar los tres volvieron a su etapa bebé; Yokomon, Upamon y Kokomon. WarGrowlmon y Rapidmon descendieron juntos y se mantuvieron en sus respectivas digievoluciones. JewelBeemon y AeroVeedramon aterrizaron juntos. El digimon insecto se sentó en el suelo agotado y regreso a su etapa de bebe. Mientras AeroVeedramon seguía igual.

-Supongo que soy más fuerte-dijo en tono burlón.

Por ultimo Lillymon descendió frente a Mimí. Se miraron por un segundo sonriendo y después el digimon hada abrazo a su Tamer mientras regresaba a ser el pequeño digimon redondo de color verde llamado Tanemon, que quedo entre los brazos de Mimí.

-¿Ya acabo?-pregunto algo tímido Joe, manifestando aquello que todos querían decir, que todos querían poder confirmar.

-Acabo-dijo Taichi con seguridad mientras miraba cortadas y moretones en sus brazos y comenzaba a dejarse vencer por fin por el cansancio físico. Matt caminaba con dificultad acercándose a WereGarurumon que estaba sentado sobre un pedazo de escombro.

-¡Wo! Por fin acabo-dijo Davis poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca y dejándose caer en el suelo a modo de merecido descanso, sin embargo al golpear con el suelo dio un gruñido de dolor que llamo la atención de Ken quien lo miro en el suelo con la espalda sobre un pedazo de escombro.

-No fue de tus mejores ideas-le dijo el muchacho.

-Dolió-fue la única respuesta de Davis.

Algunos rieron y otros más solo se sentaron en el suelo o se recostaron en él exhaustos. Taichi sonreía aliviado, sintiéndose al fin seguro. Se percató hasta ese momento de lo cómodo que se sentía, de lo fácil que le era vivir en ese ambiente de amistad y confianza. Sonrió mientras trataba de disimular un par de lágrimas que pasaron desapercibidas para todos excepto para cierta joven de enmarañada melena castaña que se encontraba recargada en lo que parecía ser un pedazo del techo del edificio junto a ellos, de lo que restaba de este en realidad.

Taichi parecía listo para dar la orden de retirada cuando sintió algo extraño, un oscuro presentimiento que cruzo por su mente, y no tardo mucho para notar aquello que lo provocaba.

Un digimon salto de entre una pila de escombros de manera súbita rompiendo la paz que se había formado entre los Tamers y digimons. Aquel digimon de color verde y apariencia de insecto gigante voló hacia los Tamers blandiendo las hoces que tenía en lugar de brazos. AeroVeedramon se lanzó sobre este pero de un solo golpe aparto al digimon lanzándolo al suelo donde rodo regresando a su etapa bebe; DemiVeemon. El digimon siguió su marcha con dirección a donde se encontraba Hikari a la cual por poco captura, sin embargo Davis logro arrojarse sobre la castaña apartándola del camino del digimon, el cual se estrelló en el suelo aturdiéndose ligeramente.

Taichi utilizo el digivice para ver de qué digimon se trataba mientras este se levantaba del suelo.

-Snimon-susurro antes de ver como el digimon se levantaba del suelo y buscaba nuevamente a su víctima.

-Hikari, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto a la chica preocupado.

-¡Davis, detrás de ti!-exclamó Matt y el muchacho se levantó para ver de frente al digimon a un par de metros de distancia. El muchacho oculto a Hikari detrás de él y el digimon gruño ligeramente antes de lanzar lo que parecía un estornudo y que el chico recibió en toda la cara y se arrodillo algo frotándose los ojos.

Snimon se lanzó nuevamente sobre Hikari sujetándola y emprendiendo la retirada.

-¡Hikari!-exclamó Tai viendo al digimon huir a poca altura y gran velocidad. Todos los digimons lucían demasiado cansados para seguirlo, sin embargo el muchacho monto de inmediato a MetalGreymon el cual difícilmente logro despegar del suelo.

-Davis, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Yolei ayudándole a levantarse.

-Sí, si…solo que esta cosa arde horrible… ¡¿Y Hikari?!-preguntó preocupado.

-Se la llevo-le dijo Ken-Tai fue tras de el-agrego.

-Hay que seguirlos-dijo T.K. pero nadie parecía apoyarlo.

-Todos están demasiado cansados, depende solo de Tai-dijo Mimí con resignación.

No muy lejos de ahí MetalGreymon apenas lograba mantenerse un par de metros en el aire y cruzaba las calles desiertas rozando edificios y arrastrando con los pies o su garra metálica algunos autos varados a mitad del camino. Taichi buscaba frenéticamente al digimon con la mirada hasta que noto algo de color verde girar en una esquina.

-¡Por ahí!-exclamó y el digimon hiso un esfuerzo por aumentar la velocidad. El muchacho estaba listo para lo que fuera y al girar en la esquina quedo completamente sorprendido.

Ahí estaba el digimon. Justo a unos metros de distancia de él, petrificado, suspendido en el aire sin poder realizar ningún movimiento. Y frente a él, con su típica gabardina negra y el sombrero en su cabeza estaba James, en sus brazos, descabezaba una inconsciente Hikari. El hombre noto la presencia del castaño y sonrió como si nada al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento de su mano hacia que el digimon desapareciera fragmentándose en miles de pequeñísimas partes. Taichi bajo del lomo de MetalGreymon, quien en ese momento debido a la fatiga se llenó de luz y se transformó en Koromon. El castaño camino hasta donde James quien seguía cargando a Hikari. Vio a un lado, en la acera una banca pública y dejo con sumo cuidado a la chica recostada en esta.

-Lo lograste-dijo simplemente aquel misterioso hombre.

-Lo logramos, mis amigos y yo.-aclaro y James asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya veo-dijo sencillamente. Taichi desvió la mirada hacia Hikari, con quien Koromon ya se encontraba. Sonrió con ligereza al verla ahí y acaricio su cabello. Volvió su vista a James para agradecerle pero este se adelantó-Supongo que intuyes que no estoy aquí solo para hacer una visita-comenzó con tono sumamente serio-Tai, lo que acabo de hacer, interferir directamente, no volveré a hacerlo, no volverá a pasar, no se me permite.-le dijo y realizo una pequeña pausa-esta niña, es demasiado valiosa, pero también demasiado peligrosa. Quizá hoy ganaron, pero ella sigue siendo la pieza clave en el plan de los señores de la oscuridad, y si algo como lo que paso ahora vuelve a suceder, y no puedes remediarlo… Es demasiado riesgoso permitir que eso pueda volver a ocurrir.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?-Lo cuestiono el moreno. James se quitó el sombrero y lo arrojo al viento. Tai observo como aquel objeto se convertía en polvo.

-Si use mi única oportunidad de actuar sobre el mundo de forma directa para salvarla, fue para poder acerté entender. La oscuridad un día tendrá el poder de destruir el mundo, y ese día, no está muy lejano, y ese día, será cuando ella, este de su lado.

-Kari jamás se uniría a ellos.

-No tiene opción, no le preguntaran, si quieren arrastrarla lo harán. Como ya dije es muy especial, es la portadora de la luz, pero eso también es peligroso, cuanto más cercano estas de la luz, más débil a la influencia de la oscuridad es el costo, es curioso cómo se conectan esos dos términos están tan cerca que a veces parece que son uno solo en realidad-decía como divagando con la vista perdida en la nada-de cualquier manera, si los señores de la oscuridad logran lo que se proponen, nada bueno puede resultar para nosotros, para nadie en realidad, siendo las cosas así, y habiendo tanto riesgo, espero que comprendas, que tal vez la mejor opción sería que…

-No-dijo con voz firme el muchacho, sin exagerar su volumen ni mostrarse colérico, firme y con un temple inamovible-se a lo que te refieres, pero no pasara. Hikari es mi hermana, y aunque no lo fuera, es una inocente que no merece ser castigada por lo que ella no podía controlar.

-Su destino por desgracia está marcado, si la oscuridad hoy se aleja mañana volverá a acercarse, ese es el problema.

-Peleare entonces, contra quien sea, contra lo que sea-dijo con ánimo-no parare hasta acabar con la oscuridad, no me detendré hasta matar a todos los enemigos. Si una nueva amenaza se aproxima la acabare, y si el destino existe, yo cambiare el rumbo del nuestro. Ella no será su marioneta, ni yo un arma.-concluyo el muchacho ante la mirada silenciosa de James. El hombre se giró dándole la espalda y camino un par de pasos, se detuvo, y giro la cabeza sobre el hombro sonriendo.

-Ojala que no te equivoques, o todos lo lamentaremos.-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer sobre una brisa ligera.

Tai permaneció quieto. Hasta escuchar que Hikari despertaba. La joven se incorporó sentando en la banca y Taichi le explico lo sucedido, mintiendo en todo lo referente a James e inventando una historia donde él había sido quien la había salvado. No había necesidad de contar más detalles, más bien no era el momento, y tal vez nunca sería el momento, pero el muchacho moreno se obligó a aceptar lo que tuviera que hacer, para mantener a salvo a Hikari.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Agosto 5 de 2081**

Taichi miraba fijamente a Charles mientras este, en un magistral silencio escribía sin pausa alguna, en la computadora frente a él y en los informes impresos que estaban sobre su escritorio plasmaba su rúbrica. El muchacho castaño permanecía callado intentando no perturbar la concentración del hombre que después de firmar una hoja más y apartarla del montón de hojas por revisar y ponerla en la sima del grueso apilado de hojas revisadas dejo el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio. Se froto un poco el hombro del brazo herido y después miro a Taichi de frente. Este no se inmuto, solo permaneció callado a la espera de que el director de HEDM dijera algo. Parecía tener la intensión de hacerlo al mover de manera muy leve sus labios, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna pareció retractarse. Ambos tenían mucho que decir, pero pocas palabras para ayudarse.

-Bueno...-comenzó Charles con dificultad- hubo treinta y dos civiles que fallecieron en el combate, doce agentes nuestros también perdieron la vida y otros más están hospitalizados al igual que cientos de civiles inocentes. Los daños a la ciudad suman más dinero del que tú, yo, todos los habitantes de la mansión y sus familias podríamos llegar a tener en todas nuestras vidas. Autos destrozados, calles intransitables, edificios destruidos, y la energía eléctrica tardara cuando menos unos dos días mas en restaurarse por completo.-dijo mientras que Tai sonreía con la cabeza agachada esperando un duro sermón-aun así...no dejan de llegar las felicitaciones de todas partes-dijo con un tono tranquilo, y hasta orgulloso.

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto incrédulo el joven.

-Las noticias nos aclaman, bueno, se dividen en bandos que nos culpan y otros que nos agradecen, pero la opinión pública es mayormente de gratitud para contigo y el resto de tu grupo. En las calles te llaman "el héroe de Odaiba". Hay un video tuyo circulando por internet donde golpeas en la cara a Myotismon-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y el muchacho desvió la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Reconozco que eso fue algo…estúpido.

-Como te digo hay muchos que aseguran que de no ser por la existencia de _HEDM_ y sus proyectos, no habría pasado nada de esto, pero las naciones unidas emitieron un comunicado donde dicen, textualmente que-dijo mientras tomaba una de las tantas hojas regadas en su escritorio y leía-"De no ser por la acción rápida y bien ejecutada de _HEDM_, quienes son los expertos indiscutibles en términos de los "Digital monsters", las pérdidas humanas y el desastre provocado por los recientes acontecimientos en la ciudad de Odaiba, por mucho hubieran sido mayores. _HEDM_, ha demostrado ser lo que promete, un organismo fiel, serio, y con un compromiso inquebrantable con la comunidad"-termino de leer con un muy animado Tai escuchándolo.-podrá no parecer mucho, pero tratándose de una organización global que en más de una ocasión nos ha hecho duras críticas, créeme, esto es increíble.-dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

-Entonces… ¿fue un buen trabajo?-se aventuró a preguntar.

-No Tai, no lo fue-le dijo Charles sin mirarlo mientras seguía revisando algunos documentos. Tai se quedó sorprendido un momento hasta que Charles prosiguió mientras se frotaba los ojos algo cansado.-Debimos anticiparnos a todo esto, cuando paso lo de la isla file debimos intuir que la desaparición de los digimons de la isla tenía una finalidad, cuando paso lo del portal debimos haber intuido que no era el único probablemente, y que ya muchos digimons debían andar por ahí sin que nosotros tuviéramos conocimiento de eso. No hicimos un buen trabajo, solo remediamos los errores que cometimos.

-Limpiamos nuestras cagadas-dijo Taichi sin poder contenerse. Charles sonrió ligeramente pero lo oculto muy bien.

-Podría decirse, aun así, la situación con lo mal que estuvo, créelo que pudo ser peor…pero…-medito un poco las cosas el hombre de lentes-pero no puedo imaginar cómo pudo haberse hecho mejor.

Con aquellas palabras el castaño sonrió alegre, y complacido. Charles volvió a sus asuntos sin prestarle más atención a Tai mientras que este no sabía si debía irse o quedarse. En ese momento recordó que debía hacer algo, y que ese parecía ser el mejor momento para ello. Trago saliva algo nervioso mientras buscaba las palabras correctas pero las mismas parecían no existir. Finalmente se decidió a solo hablar y dejar que la conversación fluyera sin pensarlo demasiado, con algo de suerte, eso funcionaria para conseguir lo que en verdad necesitaba.

-Charles-susurro pero parecía que aquel hombre no lo escuchaba. Taichi se armó de valor y decidió ser rápido e ir al punto-me voy.-dijo finalmente.

-Adelante, ya termine de hablar.

-No, Charles…me voy-repitió enfatizando sus palabras. El hombre se detuvo y evito mirarlo por un momento. Finalmente se recargo en su silla para ver bien a aquel chico de pie frente a su escritorio. Con múltiples vendajes y gazas cubriendo heridas y cortadas por aquí y por allá. Lo miro en silencio un rato y luego finalmente hablo.

-Comprendo… ¿pero que se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Hay algo que requiero hacer, algo que necesito buscar.

-¿A dónde iras?

-El digimundo…creo que es donde debo buscar-dijo Tai.

-¿Buscar qué?

-Es complicado de decir, ni yo sé que es.

-¿Y te iras para buscar algo que no sabes qué es?-preguntó Charles con escepticismo. Taichi medito sus palabras tratando de buscar un argumento convincente y finalmente lo soltó.

-Si-. Dijo sin agregar nada más. Charles parecía algo sorprendido pero se quedó callado. Miro al joven por un momento más antes de volver a mirar en su computadora pero ya no podía concentrarse en los asuntos de oficiales. Se levantó de su silla y camino por la habitación cojeando hasta llegar a la ventana por la que se asomó para recibir el aire y los rayos cálidos de la tarde.

-¿Por qué piensas que te permitiré abandonar la mansión y hacer lo que te plazca?-pregunto, pero no con tono duro, si no con uno de genuina curiosidad.

-Por qué te lo ruego, necesito hacer esto, de verdad, no me pidas explicaciones, no puedo dártelas. Solo te pido que por favor, me ayudes-Charles cerro los ojos y sonrió ligeramente mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Tai…la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un completo imbécil y que serias un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Luego con el paso de los días, y la convivencia, me percaté de que en realidad no me equivoque en lo más mínimo-dijo mientras se acercaba a el-eres descuidado, desvergonzado, irreverente, idiota, impulsivo, agresivo, un completo demente en ocasiones…eres como yo-dijo sorprendiendo al muchacho una vez más.-Eres buen líder, y buena persona, pero tienes demasiados asuntos sin revolver, y guardas muchos secretos y misterios-suspiro mientras buscaba en un cajón de su escritorio una pequeña botella de vidrio la cual destapo y bebió su contenido alcohólico.- sé que si te digo que no, a media noche saldrás clandestinamente, como cuando paso lo de Sora, así que mejor, firmare un permiso especial.-dijo mientras del mismo cajón sacaba una carpeta, la cual abrió y de esta saco una hoja que en mucho tiempo no había visto, desde que tenía quince años en realidad-Este permiso especial, estipula que te convertirás en un agente de campo, tu trabajo será andar por ahí y reportar cualquier cosa que te parezca importante. Te reportaras en alguna instalación de HEDM cada tres meses máximo, ahí te darán previsiones, dinero y un chequeo médico completo obligatorio.-Tai sonrió alegre, y aun sorprendido por la actitud de su superior.

-De acuerdo-dijo el castaño.

-Au no termino, pon tu nombre aquí-dijo señalando una línea y dándole el bolígrafo-deberás acreditar tus estudios de preparatoria, cada tres meses se te haran pruebas de conocimientos generales y se te otorgaran guías de estudio, trata de cumplir con todo lo que te estoy indicando. Firma en esta línea-dijo y el muchacho obedeció. Charles le dio un rápido vistazo a la hoja buscando errores que no encontró y luego plasmo su firma en la hoja.

Taichi la tomo complacido mientras que Charles parecía no muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Podrás salir mañana temprano, hoy ya es muy tarde. Retírate-le dijo y el muchacho sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse-Tai-le grito el hombre antes de que el castaño abandonara la oficina-cuídate-le dijo y el castaño sonrió.

-Claro, señor-dijo con tono respetuoso y luego hiso una seña de despedida con la mano.

Charles sonrió cuando al fin salió de la habitación y tomo de otro cajón del escritorio un marco plateado con una foto en él. En ella aparecía un muchacho con el cabello alborotado y la ropa sucia y gastada, junto a otros dos chicos, una joven y un muchacho. El hombre miraba con nostalgia aquella foto mientras recordaba sus épocas más felices. "nos parecemos tanto"-pensaba Charles cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó y el hombre contesto moderando su voz.

-Diga-respondió con tono seco.

-_Señor charles, solo llamaba para informarle que debido a los acontecimientos en Odaiba no considere pertinente enviarle los últimos informes del proyecto, pero tendrá los resultados de este mes y del siguiente en un par de semanas_-aseguro. Charles se quedó con una extraña sensación en el cuello.

-Muy bien…oye White-susurro el hombre-sobre el proyecto yo…-las palabras escaparon de su boca. No podía decir nada. Quería hacerlo, peor sentía que era incapaz de hacerlo.

-_¿Dígame señor?_-cuestionó el hombre en la otra línea al no escuchar lo que el hombre quería decirle. Finalmente Charles endureció su semblante y hablo firme y claro.

-Espero que los resultados sean buenos.

-_No se preocupe señor, le aseguro que estará satisfecho con el trabajo que hemos realizado-. _Aseguro y colgó de inmediato. Charles dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, intentando apartar de su mente, el arrepentimiento y la duda.

-Por primera vez me atreveré a cuestionarte Charles, ¿Estás seguro de que haces lo correcto?-le pregunto el anciano Gennai. Charles no contesto. El anciano avanzo hasta estar frente al escritorio en el lugar que antes ocupaba Taichi.-Es de sabios reconocer un error muchacho, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

-Un golpe de suerte no significa que algo cambiara, sigo pensando en el bienestar de digimons, Tamers y humanos, y si pretendo darles lo mejor de mí, y lo mejor de nuestra parte, no puedo tomarme las cosas a la ligera. Mis decisiones tendrán repercusiones muy graves.

-Dices que piensas en lo que es mejor, pero parece que solamente estas contra ese muchacho. ¿No te has dado cuenta lo mucho que se parecen?-le dijo el hombre tocando una fibra delicada en su amigo.

-Por eso mismo-dijo levantándose súbitamente de la silla-a su edad cometí errores… no puedo arriesgarme, si el tropieza como yo…no sabemos qué tan grave pueda ser-dijo y se dejó caer sobre la silla meditando un poco más las cosas. Aun cuando su voz parecía llena de confianza y seguridad, su mirada y su semblante eran las de un hombre confundido, que no sabe con certeza si lo que hace está bien, o está mal. Gennai lo miro en silencio y se dio la vuelta.

-Hablas como un padre, que teme que su hijo se equivoque igual que él, y como cualquier padre en esa situación, te diré la clave para hacer las cosas bien; no puedes saber si cometerá tus errores, o aprovechara tus virtudes, solo puedes tener fe, y esperar lo mejor-. Dicho esto el anciano abandono la oficina, dejando a Charles, mucho más confundido.

En la sala grande de la mansión, repartidos por todos lados se encontraban los Tamers y digimons del grupo especial, con excepción de Cyberdramon, Leomon, Guardromon y MarineAngemon, de quien aún no se sabía el porqué de que siguieran se hayan estancado en diferentes niveles. Luego de la batalla los digivices de Takato, Henri, Rika, Ryo, Kenta, Hirokazu, Suzie y Yuri habían dejado de funcionar, debido a la sobrecarga de energía, por lo cual, y por el motivo de que esos digivices eran solo prototipos se decidió que dejaran de usarse y que volvieran a los digivices convencionales. Mientras tanto, los doce emblemas de los otros doce elegidos habían dejado de brillar. El poder que poseían se había apagado y lo más probable es que eso fuera para siempre. Sin embargo el grupo permanecía feliz. Todos los Tamers tenían en sus cuerpos alguna marca de la batalla, desde pequeñas cortadas hasta yesos que cubrían alguna extremidad. Tobillos rotos, brazos luxados y demás heridas simples les recordaban a todos la feroz batalla más épica de sus jóvenes vidas.

Los jóvenes veían en silencio un televisor controlado por Cody quien estaba recostado en la alfombra. En el aparato aparecían transmisiones de nivel nacional y global acerca de lo sucedido en la aun derruida ciudad de Odaiba.

_-…esta mañana, la ciudad en Japón recibió la ayuda por parte de los estados unidos, y su representante el presidente de dicho país, aseguro que brindaría todo el apoyo que se necesitara_.-y el canal cambio.

-_El mundo entero pone sus ojos sobre la ciudad de Odaiba donde los digimons armaron un gran alboroto, que por fortuna, fue detenido por los llamados "Tamers"_

-_La agencia paramilitar_ HEDM _aún no ha querido dar ninguna información con respecto al caso…_

-_No me parece que sea solo simple coincidencia que solo a la mansión donde viven esos Tamers fuera el único lugar de la ciudad no destruido por los acontecimientos que azotaron a esta nuestros hermanos de Odaiba…_

_-Aun cuando muchas personas atacan a los Tamers y los culpan directamente de lo sucedido, quiero expresar mi opinión personal y decir que sin importar que, estoy del lado de esos valientes jóvenes._

Cody apago el televisor, ya habían visto suficiente. Las opiniones buenas y malas abundaban así como escenas de las batallas grabadas por alguna persona con una cámara en mano y en las cuales aparecían ellos en distintas situaciones. Ryo quien estaba sentado en un sofá con la pierna lastimada sobre una mesita se inclinó hacia adelante y dirigió una mirada a todos en el lugar. Todos permanecían atentos, excepto Tai, quien estaba recostado en otro sofá aparentemente dispuesto a dormirse.

-¿Quieren hablar de eso?-cuestiono el muchacho y el silencio no se interrumpió por nadie más. Taichi se perturbo ligeramente pero siguió recostado y con los ojos cerrados tratando de no llamar la atención.

Todos parecían impacientes por decir algo, pero ninguno se atrevía. No sabían cómo abordar aquel tema que habían decidido implícitamente dejar para el final de la pelea. Parecía que ese momento nunca llegaría, y finalmente, ya estaban viéndolo.

-¿Quién de nosotros…?-susurro Davis con la mirada en el suelo.

-Podría ser cualquiera-contesto Takato de forma evasiva.

-Pero saber eso…no nos sirve-dijo Ryo con desanimo. Matt escuchaba con atención las palabras de sus amigos sin decir ni una palabra. Se encontraba junto a Sora la cual repagaba su cuerpo al del rubio porque aquello le daba una sensación de confort y seguridad que le gustaba sentir. Matt miro a Tai quien hasta ese momento se incorporaba tomando asiento. Mimí estaba detrás de él, recargada en el sofá. El rubio respiro hondo y hablo.

-¿Por qué es tan importante saberlo?-preguntó.

-Es necesario Matt, Myotismon hablo de un protegido, si alguien especial existe entre nosotros, debemos saberlo, para poder cuidar de él-e dijo Joe.

-Me parece que nada cambia-dijo el sin alzar la mirada del suelo. Después, dio un movimiento súbito se puso de pie-ese día, por la mañana, dijimos una cosa, que nos protegeríamos entre todos, y que todos confiaríamos en todos y si así son las cosas no veo porque debamos saber quién es un tal protegido para cuidarlo y apoyarlo. Myotismon tenía razón y al mismo tiempo se equivocó, si hay alguien especial en nuestro grupo, pero no es solo uno, son los veinte integrantes.-dijo con voz firme y mirando momentáneamente a todos-todos nos protegemos.-dijo para finalizar.

-Todos nos protegemos-lo secundo Rika.

-Todos nos protegemos-comenzaron a decir todos.

-Todos nos protegemos-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible Tai mirando al suelo. Sabía que podía confiar en aquellas personas, y eso lo hacía sentir seguro con respecto a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Los Tamers se repartieron por la mansión dejando en la sala solo a unos cuantos. Rika era una de las que permanecían ahí. Acariciando el pelaje amarillo de Viximon, quien se encontraba dormida en el regazo de su Tamer. Takato se sentó en el mismo sofá que ella cargando consigo a Gigimon. La miro por un segundo y sonrió. Ella noto el gesto del muchacho y sin dejar que este viera el rubor en sus mejillas cuestiono:

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-la pregunta fue fría y agresiva, como acostumbraba a comportarse la joven.

-Nada solo que…no sé, te vez tierna, como una madre cuidando a su hijo.-respondió el chico con el tono de voz inocente que lo caracterizaba y encendió el televisor buscando algún canal con algo interesante que ver, o por lo menos uno en el que no siguieran hablando del tema de los digimons. Rika por su parte se quedó un momento pasmada, luego simplemente sonrió discretamente sin volver a voltear a ver al muchacho al lado de ella.

T.K. y Hikari jugaban póker un poco apartados del resto mientras que sus digimons dormitaban juntos sobre la misma mesa en que su juego se desarrollaba. Compartían risas y gestos divertidos en medio de una fluida charla sin mucha relevancia, pero gran significado para ellos. De lejos los observaba Davis, lleno de celos, sin embargo procuraba no mostrarlos.

Apartados de ahí. Matt se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión buscando algunos libros, mientras que Sora estaba sentada frente a una mesa con varios libros que debía revisar, para ponerse al tanto de lo que debía saber sobre los digimons y el digimundo, si pretendía ser una Tamer. Matt, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle a estudiar se sentó al lado de ella dejando otro grueso libro sobre el montón que ya tenían sobre la mesa. La pelirroja lo vio y bufo cansada.

-¿Qué te dijeron los médicos?-pregunto el rubio con interés. La chica lo miro y sonrió de lado.

-Lo mismo que ya me habían dicho antes, nadie sabe que es lo que me paso, y por eso nadie sabe si se puede revertir, ni cómo hacerlo. Lo más probable es que jamás recuerde nada.-sus palabras desalentaron a Matt. Sora lo miro triste, pensó un momento y después sonrió para animar al muchacho.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Será poco el tiempo que ha pasado pero…la verdad es que al interactuar con todas las personas que me conocían, y ver cómo me tratan, y como dicen que solía ser…-se detuvo reflexionando un poco las cosas-hace tiempo tú me dijiste que la sora que conocías murió, y en su lugar estoy yo.

-Ah, sí, sobre eso yo lo…

-Tienes razón-lo interrumpió- esa Sora ya no existe, y quizá jamás vuelva a existir, sin embargo, viendo todo lo que ella fue…me dan ganas de ser como ella, o parecerme aunque sea un poquito-le dijo mientras sonreía. Matt le devolvió la sonrisa y sujeto su mano sin darse cuenta.

-Te le parecer…créeme-le aseguro perdiéndose en los ojos carmesí de la joven.

El silencio los invadió, y la calma de este era cómoda para ambos.

El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche, y sin embargo, mientras Motimon y Bukamon seguían correteándose por todos lados jugando algún juego, Izzy y Joe seguían frente a las computadoras analizando los digivices que se habían visto destruidos en los combates y los emblemas cuyo poder parecía extinto. Izzy tecleaba sobre su computadora portátil y realizaba pruebas con las maquinas del laboratorio sobre su emblema mientras que Joe trataba de descifrar los escritos antiguos de los libros de Jijimon. Elk chico pelirrojo bostezo mientras se frotaba los ojos dejando de lado por un segundo su laboriosa tarea. Joe hiso lo mismo convencido de que jamás podría entender a lo que aquellos escritos se referían.

-Esto es agotador-dijo el chico peli azul mientras dejaba el libro sobre una de las tantas torres que tenía en el suelo.

-Ya trabajaron suficiente por hoy-les dijo Yolei, quien con una mano cargaba una bandeja con tazas de café y bocadillos, y con la otra cargaba a Poromon, quien dormía profundamente. Dejo la bandeja sobre un escritorio y al digimon de plumas rosadas lo dejo con cuidado de no despertarlo sobre el montón de libros-por hoy creo que ya han hecho suficiente.

-Creo que no-le respondió Izzy-los emblemas representan una importante fuente de información, no sabemos mucho sobre ellos, por tanto lo que podemos aprender de ellos puede incluso cambiar el sentido de todo lo que se sabe sobre los digimons y el digimundo.

-Eso sin mencionar los digivices de Takato y compañía-dijo Joe tomando una taza de café-la tecnología no es tan sorprendente, pero el que hayan recibido una cantidad de energía tan grande que literalmente explotaran es… ¡woo! ¿Me explico?-Yolei solo sonrió y mientras se sentaba tomo una de las tazas.

-Veo con mucho agrado que hay jóvenes interesados en la historia y en aprender-escucharon que dijo alguien que recién entraba al laboratorio. Dirigieron su atención al lugar del cual venia el sonido y vieron en el umbral de la puerta a Jijimon en persona.-por cierto, vi lo que paso en las noticias, los felicito por haber logrado despertar el poder de los emblemas-dijo acercándose a los chicos que se pusieron de pie para recibirlo, sin embargo lo que el anciano digimon les dio no fue un simple saludo cortes, sino un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza a cada uno. Ambos chicos se frotaron la cabeza adoloridos con lágrimas en los ojos-sin embargo eso no cambia el que abusaran del poder de los emblemas, pero ya que cumplieron con un objetivo noble, creo que puedo pasarlo por alto.

Los jóvenes rieron un poco y luego Yolei interrumpió las risas.

-Jijimon, ¿usted sabe todo sobre los emblemas?-el digimon la miro meditando la pregunta.

-Bueno, es difícil decir que alguien sepa todo sobre algo, pero puedo decirles que se mucho sobre esto en especial. Todo está ahí-dijo señalando los libros en el suelo-una vida invertida al conocimiento-dijo dirigiendo una mirada a Izzy quien sonrió.

-¿Puede enseñarnos?-pregunto Joe mientras volvía a tomar asiento. Jijimon hiso lo mismo saltando sobre una mesa y con su bastón logro tomar algunos bocadillos que se hecho a la boca.

-Sería un placer muchacho, el conocimiento está hecho para compartirse, y cuando se puede ofrecer a un joven, es un momento de gloria y regocijo-. Los jóvenes sonrieron y prestaron atención a lo que Jijimon comenzaba a decir, historias sobre esto y lo otro que alimentaban la curiosidad y la imaginación de los Tamers.

**Mansión Riuga en Odaiba, Japón, en la Tierra**

**Agosto 5 de 2081**

Tai empacó un par de camisas antes de cerrar la mochila que yacía sobre el escritorio. Algo de ropa, una libreta, algunos bolígrafos, un par de libros y un par de regalos de Kouta que creía podían ser útiles era todo lo que cargaba. Agumon tenía otra mochila similar en su espalda llena de comestibles y objetos de supervivencia, como una tienda de campaña y algunas herramientas útiles. El muchacho le sonrió mientras se ponía un abrigo algo grueso que lo hiso sentir calor por el hecho de encontrarse en el comienzo del verano, sin embargo consideró que lo necesitaría, quizá hasta ese mismo día, aun no sabía dónde comenzaría su viaje. Se dio la vuelta y para su sorpresa todo su sigilo matutino no sirvió de nada, pues en el umbral de la puerta Mimí lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba un simple vestido amarillo y su mirada reflejaba algo se tristeza.

-Me adelanto-dijo Agumon comprendiendo muy bien la tensión de la situación. Paso al lado de Mimí moviendo la mano en una sencilla despedida, que la castaña respondió con la misma simplicidad.

Su atención se dirigió nuevamente al castaño que se hecha a al hombro la mochila con una mueca que parecía ser una disculpa. La chica desvió sus ojos de los del castaño y trataba de contener toda la oleada de sentimientos que llegaban a ella. Nuevamente lo miro y trato de controlar su voz lo mejor posible.

-¿Te vas? Ni siquiera te despides.-le preguntó con tono serio.

-No sé hacerlo, creo que es más fácil solo irme.

-¿Más fácil?-cuestiono ligeramente molesta.

-Para mí...-respondió el-tengo que irme, tengo que hacer algo importante Mimí-agregó con notable tristeza. La joven lo miró mientras sus labios se curveaban hacia abajo.

-Intento entenderte, de verdad-comenzó ella-pero es difícil. Sé que ya tomaste tu decisión, escuche cuando hablabas con Charles ayer-le confesó al muchacho. El castaño la miró sin saber que decir.

-Lo siento-le dijo en un susurro.

-¿Cuánto te tardaras?-le pregunto-en encontrar eso que buscas, ¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé...busco respuestas a muchas preguntas, podría ser un año, quizás dos-le dijo con sinceridad.

-Pero volverás, ¿cierto?-pregunto la castaña con los ojos llorosos.

Taichi no podía soportar verla de ese modo. Recordó que en la bolsa lateral de su pantalón llevaba las gafas que siempre le gustaba llevar. Pensó un instante en entregarlas pero recordó que siempre era su táctica para reforzar sus constantes y falsos "volveré". Lo meditó por un momento y decidió retirarse el collar con el digivice blanco en su cuello. Se acercó a Mimí colgando aquel objeto en el cuello de la chica sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Cuídamelo-le dijo él. Mimí Limpió un par de lágrimas en su cara y lo miro a él.

-¿Un regalo para que te recuerde siempre?-le dijo ella con voz débil. Él sonrió.

-No te lo estoy regalando, solo te lo presto. Me lo devolverás cuando vuelva, porque pienso regresar.-le aseguró. Acaricio la mejilla de la chica recordando momentos vividos con ella.

La joven no sabía si aquello era verdad o mentira pero decidió no cuestionárselo más y abrazo al muchacho. El hundió su cara en el cuello de ella llenándose del aroma de la chica para jamás olvidarlo pese a la distancia. No tardaron mucho en ambos buscar los labios del otro y besarse, de manera tranquila y honesta, un beso sincero que parecía al mismo tiempo marcar el final, y el comienzo. Al separarse Tai le sonrió nuevamente y se alejó, susurrando adiós.

Frente al portal que se calibraba en ese momento Tai y Agumon permanecían callados. Gennai en persona era quien manipulaba las computadoras buscando una locación prácticamente al azar. El ambiente era silencioso. Charles le había dicho a Gennai que lo disculpara con el castaño, ya que no le sería posible asistir a la despedida de este. Jijimon por otro lado se encontraba junto al chico, deleitándose con las anécdotas sobre la batalla que el muchacho le contaba.

-Tal parece que se divirtieron mucho muchacho-le dijo el digimon anciano. Tai asintió aunque parecía algo distraído-has cambiado, crecido, puedo ver en tu rostro que no eres el mismo idiota que conocía.

-Ya he escuchado eso antes, o cosas parecidas-dijo el muchacho. Se cercioró de no ser escuchado por Gennai antes de hablarle a Jijimon de algo más importante.

-Toma-le dijo y le entrego con discreción una pequeña libreta. El digimon la miro y luego miro al muchacho interrogándolo-solo léela, y en cuanto puedas, quiero hablar contigo. Jijimon sonrió guardando la libreta entre su espesa barba. Luego busco entre algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo y encontró un libro.

-Quiero que lleves esto contigo-le indico y le entrego el libro de vieja y gastada cubierta de cuero-es un libro muy interesante, de mitos y leyendas antiguas, quizá pueda servirte, aunque solo sea como entretenimiento-Taichi guardo el libro mientras que Gennai se apartaba de las computadoras, aparentemente listo para que el muchacho partiera.

-Los grandes cañones de tierra blanca, no muy explorados, poco conocidos, muy misteriosos, creo que para lo que sea que tengan en mente, eso servirá para empezar-Taichi asintió. Dio un paso adelante y Agumon lo imitó. Antes de cruzar, Agumon no resistió más la curiosidad y decidió expresar una importante duda que tenía al muchacho.

-Tai, ¿De verdad piensas que volveremos?-el muchacho agachó la mirada pensativo y luego lo vio con una gran sonrisa.

-Agumon, por primera vez en toda mi vida, tengo un verdadero lugar, al cual poder volver-le confesó, y ambos cruzaron el portar, viajando al digimundo.

_Escrito por: Mynato Namykaze_

_Finalizado el día viernes 27 de junio del 2014, a las 9:02 pm_

Muy bien, ¿Cómo debería empezar esto? Me gustaría poder decir lo siento por la tardanza, pero han sido ya tantas veces que creo que eso carece de sentido, lo omitiré entonces. Creo que lo más importante a decir en este preciso momento, es gracias. Muchísimas gracias lector, por brindarme un poco de tu tiempo para leer esto que tenía en la cabeza, y que con muchas dificultades, pude poner en palabras. Muchas veces por comprender mis errores, muchas gracias por dejar un comentario alguna vez, o simplemente muchas gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final, te pareciera buena o mala. Te mereces un aplauso, vamos, apláudete, por favor, es tu recompensa. Un gusto es poder brindar un pequeño entretenimiento a la gente, esta historia es un éxito para mí, porque me divertí escribiéndola.

Bien, lo segundo en la lista es aclarar un par de cosas sobre el capítulo que quizá alguno haya notado y tal vez no le haya gustado, a lo que me refiero es precisamente a las digievoluciones de nivel ultra de Hawkmon y Armadillomon. ¿Por qué esas? Pues porque ching…na no es cierto. Estuve investigando un buen rato y ante la imposibilidad de encontrar las digievoluciones directas, o de que estas no me gustaran o no me parecían muy buenas (cuestiones personales, gustos de cada quien) así que decidí que la digievolucion de Ankylomon fuera Silphymon, la digievolucion DNA de Ankylomon y Gatomon, y Caturamon, un digimon que huichilopoztli sabrá donde vi que tenía alguna relación con Armadillomon es la digievolucion de nivel ultra de este mismo. Sin embargo, de esta última digievolucion puedo decirles, que tengo algo importante en mente, ¿Qué cosa? No les diré, no quiero hacer spoiler. Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto:

Esta es solo la primera parte de esta historia, larga, muy larga. ¿Por qué dividirla aquí? Supongo muchos esperaban que esta parte se adaptara bastante a la primera parte temporada de digimon, y ver a cierto par de digimons pelear contra un "demonio sempiterno" y a cuatro lunáticos conquistando al digimundo. Mi primer idea era esa, pero luego me dieron ganas de agregar cosas, quitar cosas, cambiar cosas, y pienso que hacer un corte aquí, es lo más apropiado, y la continuación de esta historia, cuando salga, revelara varias cosas importantes, preguntas que quizá tengan sobre lo acontecido en este capítulo tendrán respuestas, lo prometo. ¿Cuándo saldrá la continuación? La verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero como cuando explicaba que no sabía cuándo actualizaría, les aseguro esto: No sé cuánto tiempo tome, pero esta historia, no la abandonare incompleta…a menos que muera…que espero no sea el caso…estoy en plena juventud y seria feo… En fin. Una vez más gracias, pásensela chido mi gente, sean felices, y nos volveremos a ver, claro, si ustedes quieren.


End file.
